


Pharaoh's Fate 3: Battle for the Gods

by KiaraDiMari



Series: Pharaoh's Fate [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 200,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari
Summary: AU: The grudge Seto has against Yugi and Yami is far from settled but a new threat arrives that could destroy them both. The life of one character is changed forever. Violence and Mature contentThis is Part 3 and is a completed section to Pharaoh's Fate.





	1. A New Enemy Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)
> 
> A/N: This is a fantasy as you can tell. It is part 3 to the Pharaoh's Fate Series. The story of the Pharaoh and his family is far from over. His children are still around and they will incorporate themselves in the lives of little Yugi and his friends in one way or another. Fair warning, I am not one for writing out duels so you may not see a lot of them- barely any actually, as the fic is about the events that happened outside the duel arena. There will be some familiar scenes to fans of the show but most of those scenes will have a small twist or two in order for it to fit with the plot being laid out.
> 
> Some of the OC enemies from Part 1 will filter back in and make appearances in this part as well. They all tie into the story as we go.
> 
> I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genre and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me.
> 
> Just want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers again for continuing along on this little journey.

* * *

 

 

"Well, well, well… It seems as though our Ms. Phoenix has been keeping herself busy since returning above ground." The man arched an eyebrow and stroked his goté. "Ohanze, you are certain that she has made contact with the spirit?"

"Yes, Father. She has. They just parted ways this morning as she went on ahead to the airport to meet their son."

The older man chuckled.  "She is taking such pains so as not to reveal her identity to him. I wonder what she would do if someone were to threaten that secret."

It was Ohanze's turn to quirk an eyebrow.  "Forgive my asking, Father, but what does this have to do with the missing creature you seek?"

"Just for fun, my son. Just for fun. She once thought she could destroy me. She took out her whole planet in order to do so. It would be such a shame to see history repeat itself. However, you are right. We need her to lead us to the creature. When the time draws near she will become sensitive to its power, just like her ancestors. In the meantime, keep an eye on her. When the time comes, we shall make our next attack. It has been far too long since she and I met in battle."

Ohanze sighed. His father was a stubborn man. A man the people of their home planet, Eudora, had known to fear. Lord Renthis was the king's brother. He became obsessed with power and control; he would not stop until he had it. He fought for thousands of years. Tens of thousands of years. He had been unstoppable until the chosen group of that time sacrificed themselves to destroy his most powerful creature. The only creature that could have taken them out and left the planet to be his and his alone. Ohanze and his brother studied several journals and ancient transcripts of Earth and realized that the creature had fallen there. It was sheer dumb luck they landed on the one planet that would house the creature that would bring about its demise. Ohanze stood with a respectful nod and walked out the doors.

"Something wrong, Brother?"

"No, Namir. Nothing is wrong." Ohanze did not even look up at the darker form of his brother. He did not have to as he could sense the smirk on that arrogant face. Just then Namir peered harder at his brother.

"I see..." He chuckled. "Father's task is becoming too hard on you. All that watching from the sidelines is just not good enough, isn't it? You are ready for a more hands-on approach, maybe?"

Ohanze gave no warning before his fist connected with Namir's jaw.  "Don't ever question me,  _brother_ ," he warned him with a sneer. "You may be older than me, but we both know who the more superior one is here."

Namir growled his promise of revenge as Ohanze walked away. After all, he still had a job to do.

* * *

" _You are worried about things yet to come instead of worried about now. You always got that way. You would try to prevent things till you realized you just could not do it anymore. This is another one of those times. You cannot stop his destiny. But you can make him happy while he still lives. Do not deny him that. Especially if he will be needed at another time. He may go when his destiny calls, but he has a part of_ _Rhenn with_ _in him. The Powers of the Flaming Wrath. If our war is not over, then the Pharaoh cannot truly die in this turn. Unless..." Natara looked hard at her friend. "Is he killed in this last battle you have seen him in?"_

 _Aurora thought a moment, remembering her visions._ " _The visions were not exactly clear, but I do not believe he was... killed really. Merely trapped. His spirit was pulled from his body and trapped."_

" _Then have no fear,_ _Aurora_ _. If he is not killed, he will not go away. Not while our powers flow within him. When he has fulfilled whatever task he must do at this later period of time, all that will be needed is for his spirit to reconnect with his body and he can return to us. To you."_

_Aurora looked up at her friend. Natara's words repeating themselves in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth in those words._

" _It is true. If he is not killed, he will live. But will he want to?" She frowned again and Natara lightly, but seriously, smacked her arm._

" _Quit it! That is too far away to worry about right now. You have a Pharaoh waiting for you in the main hall, my friend. Let us put a smile on his face. Show him the beauty that is you. Show him the love in your heart. You do love him. Or else you would not be so worried about events yet to happen. So tell him. Tell him how you really feel by taking his hand and being his wife. That is what you must do now. That is all you must worry about now."_

" _Thanks, I think," she smiled at her friend before taking the bouquet Saphira had returned to the room with. "Well, it is time." Aurora swallowed hard as they all made their way to the main hall where the music had begun to play for her. "No turning back now. Only forward toward the destiny I must lead," she added to herself._

* * *

 

Aurora's eyes snapped open at the sound of a door opening. Though the memory had faded from her mind for the moment, the words still echoed in her head. There was a destiny she had to lead. She had to carry it through. She had a distinct feeling that she was going to have a hard time managing this time, however. The feeling grew worse as she exited the limousine and spotted two people waiting in the pick-up area. A woman wearing a traditional Egyptian gown with long black hair. A jeweled headpiece adorned her head and a gold necklace with the Eye of Horus rested at her neck. She held herself like a noblewoman. The man beside her made Aurora's heart grow still. It had been so long since she had seen him. The tri-colored hair and rounded violet eyes. He was taller, like his father, but an exact copy of Yugi.

"It is good to see you again, Adais," she told him softly as they approached.

He nodded and went forward to hug her.  "It is good to see you as well, Mother." He stepped back and motioned to the woman beside him. "You remember Ishizu, don't you?"

Aurora smiled warmly.  "You were so little the last time I saw you. You really have grown into a remarkable woman, Ishizu."

"Thank you, milady," Ishizu said with a slight bow. "It is an honor to be in your presence again."

"Is everything already here for the exhibit?"

"It arrived yesterday from what our contact told us." Adais grabbed Ishizu's suitcase, as well as his own and loaded them into the trunk of the limousine.

"Then the museum it is for us." Aurora ducked back inside the vehicle, followed by Ishizu and then Adais. The ride was spent with the three of them catching up on old times, and memories. Aurora noticed that Adais had avoided mentioning the Spirit of the Puzzle. She could see the questions in his eyes. She only wished she could give him more answers.

The limousine stopped in front of Domino Museum and the door opened. The three drew a small crowd out front as they stepped from the vehicle and made their way up the stairs to the front door. Two of the museum's curators greeted them at the door.

"Miss. Ishtar, on behalf of the Domino Museum, welcome to Japan."

"Thank you, but please let's get down to business."

Adais leaned over to Aurora as they walked behind the Egyptian woman.  "As you can see she is very straight forward."

Aurora grinned.  "That is a good quality to have."

Adais nodded in agreement.

"I must say we were pleasantly surprised to learn you had chosen our town to host your exhibit."

"As long as everything had been transported safely and discreetly, I do not see where there should be any reason as to not hold it here. Now if you'll excuse us, we really must be on our way to see that everything is set up for the exhibition."

The curator said nothing more and the three, along with a few Egyptian guards who traveled with Ishizu, made their way farther into the museum. Aurora felt a sudden sense of nausea brought on by déjà vu. The relics around her stabbed memory pains in her heart, but she maintained her cool and collected nature as they passed through room to room, Adais and Ishizu describing and telling about the finds. What they had been uncertain of, Aurora had been able to fill in the gaps for their information screens. There were times her knowledge truly did help her. They had made their way through the exhibit when she passed by a closed door. There was a sudden jolt of energy that made her stop in her tracks.

"What is down there?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ishizu blinked at her before going and opening the door. "I am afraid I do not know, milady." It was the truth before she tapped into the powers of her Millennium Necklace right after speaking. Her eyes fluttered open after a brief moment. "It seems they have chosen to hide the ancient tablet down there."

"You mean…" Aurora did not finish her thought.

She brushed passed Ishizu and cautiously made her way down the flight of stairs. She moved as if something was actually pulling her down, her steps not moving as fast as she wished them to. She stopped in front of a display case which held a large stone tablet with carvings on it. The carvings on it made her gasp. The picture was that of Atem and High Priest Set during their final duel. Without thinking she stepped forward to touch the glass. She closed her eyes as she was overcome by a vision of both events past and future.

"Mother!" Adais watched as she pitched forward and he raced to grab her. They both landed on their knees on the ground.

"Is she alright?" Ishizu asked, coming up behind them.

Adais lifted his mother's head back to try to see her face.  "She should be. She must have had a vision. She hasn't had one like this in a long time though… Not that I can ever remember." He felt Aurora stir in his arms and shake her head. "Mother? What did you see?"

"Too many things at once," she answered weakly. "Visions of the past with the two in the tablet. Memories of the future, with Seto and Yugi along with Yami."

"You call him Yami?" Ishizu asked.

"He was the master over the dark magic back in his time, it is also a little known name among certain people of his time. A name to describe really the time in which he was taken. Marik will only know that name as well. He was never informed of the Pharoah's true name. A precaution I had seen to not long after he was sealed so that the Pharaoh would learn his real name on his own…"

"I understand, milady. I shall as well call him by that name then, for I shall be receiving a visit from him in the next day or two. After I have a meeting with Seto Kaiba."

"Why a meeting with him?" Adais looked up at his museum partner.

"Marik will be on his way. King Yami needs to regain his memories and the Egyptian God cards can help him. But he must obtain them in a duel," Ishizu explained.

"I see. You plan to give the elder Kaiba Obelisk so he would wish to gain the other two. In doing so he would hold a tournament hoping the others would appear." Aurora was impressed by the woman.  _Isis_ _would be proud_ , she thought. Adais helped her to stand and they moved to the office he would be sharing with Ishizu. "Does Kaori know you are here?"

"I was going to call her as soon as we were settled here. Then I was going to bring her, Solomon, and Yugi dinner."

They spent the rest of their time in the museum preparing Ishizu's opening speech which would be broadcasted later in day. Including her pointed message to have Seto make an appearance at the museum.

"You realize he would not be interested just by a simple broadcast," Aurora pointed out.

Ishizu nodded.  "I do. I already have my message planned out for when he receives my phone call as well."

"I always knew you would be a good woman, Ishizu. No one would have ever thought there would be a calculating bone in your body."

"Sometimes she even surprises me," Adais agreed.

Ishizu merely looked down at the desk. Something about the compliments from the family of the Pharaoh whose tomb her family had been protecting over the years, made her feel honored and humbled at the same time. She knew it was an honor to be in their presence. Not everyone could say they met the wife of an ancient Pharaoh, especially the Pharaoh as good as Yami had been. She only wished her brother had shared the same respect.

Little did she know, he would eventually be found on the other side of town stirring up trouble for little Yugi.

* * *

" _After all I have told you, you can still accept me?"_   _She asked him, still confused. "Why?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking into hers again._

" _Is it not obvious,_ _Aurora_ _," he paused for a moment. He knew he was about to take a really big chance with this. His lips were inches from hers. "Aurora, I love you," he whispered as their lips met in a sizzling kiss._

* * *

 

Hidden in his soul room, Yami was jolted awake. The suddenness of the jolt found him outside of the puzzle and seated at the edge of Yugi's bed. Yugi blinked and shifted to look at the spirit. This was not the first time a vision had brought them both awake in the middle of the night like this. As hard as Yami tried, he was unable to stop the visions from being seen by Yugi. They had discussed the visions on each occasion with Yami not even one step closer to learning who he truly was or the connection that he felt between Aurora and himself. This last vision told him something he had already felt sure of.

"It was her. Aurora. Zahara's mother. But how can that be, Yami?" Yugi looked down a moment before looking back up at the spirit. Yami had been staring straight ahead with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That would mean…"

"That she, and Zahara, are more than three thousand years old, I know. But it makes sense to me somehow. If I was to put this vision together with the others, it would make a great deal of sense to me. I just am not sure how it all fits together. I remember pieces of a destiny I must face. She is to help me somehow."

"If you can keep focused that is," Yugi grinned up at the spirit.

Yami arched an eyebrow at him before closing his eyes and grinning back. The young light was very perceptive. Yami turned and stood near the window as Yugi settled himself back down to go back to sleep.

 _Aurora_ _, I know there is more to this whole thing than you have told me. I will unlock those hidden memories somehow, someway. And I will face the destiny fate has bestowed upon me._

"Yami?" A sleepy voice called him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I hope you know you are not alone in your search. You have me. And you have our friends."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami responded as Yugi's tired eyes closed once again.

* * *

Zahara and Ryou had met for lunch and a stroll through the park. They were still getting used to the relationship they had so recently found themselves in. They gazed into each other's eyes while they ate and held hands as they walked. Nothing but loving words passed their lips in hushed tones when they were close enough to be heard. Ryou had found a Frisbee and they decided to have a little fun in the park. He watched, amazed by her ability, as she seemed to catch each throw with ease. They would throw the Frisbee with all their strength just to continue to test the speed, skill, and agility of the other. However, their game took a new meaning when she suddenly sensed a change in Ryou. She groaned inwardly when she realized she was playing against the evil spirit of the Ring instead.

"I was wondering when you would find your way back out here," she said in a cool voice as she whipped the Frisbee at him.

"Even you knew you couldn't lock me away forever," he returned, his voice as cold as her own. "I told you I would make you pay for that."

"Yeah, well, there are some instances where three can be a crowd. Ryou and I wanted to be alone." She grunted with the effort of her landing as she grasped the Frisbee he sent flying at her.

"I still stand by the idea that I would be better for you."

"You would," she returned icily. Her arm was getting worn out from the extra stress to her already tiring muscles.

Bakura grinned as he realized her strength was quickly weary thin.  "You know, I can think of better ways to spend this energy."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.  "Jealous your Hikari got to me first, are you?" Wrong thing to say. She gasped as he suddenly sprang at her, pinning her to the ground with a snarl.

"I could have had you a long time ago if I wanted," he informed her.

She suddenly felt the true weight of his words.  _That night at the castle…_  she wondered.  _Was he really in my room that night? Was it really more than a dream?_  She remembered dreaming that Ryou had been in her room. Had caressed her cheek. Now she had the strong feeling that Bakura had been there in her room that night, not Ryou. She swallowed hard.  "Get. Off. Me."

He smiled his wolfish grin before honoring her request much to her surprise. She sat up and looked hard at him. There was something about him she just could not figure out. With a sigh, she stood and straightened her shirt.

"I need to be going." She resisted telling him why. She had to work at the club that night, but she felt Bakura did not need to know.

"I see, club detail tonight."

She froze. She never told him. Then she shook her head slightly. She had told Ryou earlier. Bakura must have tapped into Ryou's mind to get the information he was seeking. Her thoughts were interrupted again however when she was pushed up against a tree, her hands trapped in his as he held her there.

"Just because I let you go earlier does not mean I have forgotten what you did to me."

She opened her mouth to respond when she suddenly blinked. Even Bakura looked surprised by her reaction.  "Something isn't right," she whispered.

"You mean the fact that I am here with you instead of Ryou?" His grin returned.

She arched an eyebrow at him.  "No, you lecher. Well, that too, but that isn't what is bothering me…" She grew silent, trying to figure out what was calling out to her. Before Bakura could say anything more, someone brushed against him forcing him closer to Zahara who gasped and groaned at the same time. All she wanted was to be free while he chuckled into her neck one last time. She felt the change go through him and Ryou blinked.

"Um, sorry, Zahara," he murmured before turning to see the one who had bumped into them. "Téa! What's wrong?"

"Some creep just stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!"

Zahara stood up straighter, pushing herself away from the tree.  "Where did he go?" she demanded.

"We aren't sure. We split up to try to find him."

"Don't let us stop you. Go after the creep. We will go and get help!" Ryou promised her.

Zahara gave an angry sigh when she felt Ryou's presence slip away once again.

"No one shall have the Millennium Puzzle except for me." Bakura growled. "I want its power." She watched as he spun around, the Ring glowing wildly around his neck. "And I shall track it down with my Millennium Ring!"

"Well, I suppose that would be the easiest way to find Yugi now, wouldn't it?" Zahara asked him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I've no need to locate Yugi. Just his Puzzle."

"Funny; You need to actually duel him in order to properly gain the Puzzle. You  _do_  remember that, don't you?"

"Quiet, mortal. That Puzzle will be mine."

Zahara glared and reached forward and grabbed him, forcing him down to face her eye to eye and making sure her face was as close to his as she dared.

"You know very well, I am no mortal." Her voice was filled with venom and her eyes flashed.

"You... are lucky I have more important matters to attend to. Otherwise," He grabbed her and pressed her closer against him, stealing another heated kiss, then breaking away. "This could have been fun… For me anyway," he told her with a smirk before pushing her aside and taking off down the sidewalk.

She growled softly, her hand to her lips, a glare in her eyes.  "Don't think I will let you get away with that," Zahara muttered, regaining her balance and deciding to follow him. She looked up and realized her best bet was to hit the rooftops of the buildings nearby. Swiftly, she made her way toward the back of one building and up the fire escape until she reached the roof. Once there, she made it an easy task to leap from top to top of each building. She only stopped when she found him at the entrance of an alleyway, his Ring pointing ahead. There were arrows posted up along the walls and Bakura was looking hard at them.

"Sorry, Téa, but I can't have you and your sniveling friends interfering with my destiny," he said as he began flipping the arrows to point in several different directions as he went along his way.

Zahara was grateful she was following him. At least she would know where to lead Yugi's friends when Bakura had found him.  "Funny thing about destiny," Zahara whispered. "Unless fate has sealed it, Destiny is always changing…" Quietly, she made her way across a few more rooftops as she trailed behind Bakura. She had noticed a strange sensation beginning to twitch inside her head as they drew nearer to an abandoned warehouse building.

Bakura was stopped just in front of the door. He looked concerned at first, but then his evil grin reappeared on his face.  "I sense a dark presence from the Shadow Realm here as well as the Millennium Puzzle," he murmured. She had to strain her ears in order to make out his words. "Gaining control of the puzzle may become more interesting than I thought."

Hearing his mention of the Shadow Realm, Zahara opened her mind to catch a small feeling of the darkness inside the building. She could almost hear the evil laughter inside.

"Yugi," she whispered. "I know where he is now. I have to bring the others to him." She chanced one more look back to see Bakura enter the building and prayed to the gods that Yugi would be all right while she was gone. Then, she spun around and dashed over the buildings again looking for Yugi's friends. It did not take her long to find them as they were all calling his name in the different alleys. She arrived near them just as Téa hit the ground on her knees calling out for Yugi.

"If you want to help him, follow me." They all turned to see Zahara standing in front of them. "I know where he is. I can take you to him before it's too late."

Her eyes widened in shock when a sudden surge of power was felt before just as quickly fading away. There was an empty feeling in its place.  _What just happened?_  She wondered. The urgent feeling forced her to spin around and take off down the alleyway.

* * *

Aurora had been reading over the speech Ishizu was planning again when her eyes suddenly shot open. She gasped and stood up sharply from her seat.

"What is it, Mother?" Adais asked her, standing as well.

"The Puzzle. It's… It's been shattered!"

Ishizu and Adais matched Aurora's shocked look.

"That means…" Adais began.

"Yugi is in trouble," Aurora finished.

"Brother! No, Marik what are you doing?" Ishizu hung her head briefly. "Go Adais. Be with your son. He will need you." He nodded and turned to leave, Aurora was right behind him, cell phone in her hand as she called for the limousine to meet them out front.

"We're coming, Yugi," she promised as they both ducked into the vehicle. She only hoped it was not too late.

* * *

"Is that smoke?" Tristan pointed out as they followed Zahara. 

"A fire!" Joey exclaimed as they reached the building.

"Téa, you go and call 9-1-1. Joey and I will go and see if Yugi is still inside," Tristan told her. He and Joey charged forward and Zahara looked around. She could still sense Bakura nearby. She took advantage of the fact that the boys were busy to slip around back and catch him trying to get away. She narrowed her eyes and growled as she raced toward him. He cursed several Egyptian curses as she flew into him, sending him harshly to the ground.

 _Ryou will forgive me later,_  she told herself as she rolled on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "I see you don't have the Puzzle, yet you have left Yugi in there to die in that fire?" Shock turned to violent anger as he shoved her backward, sending her back onto the ground. The tables turned and she found herself pinned beneath him.

"You should really learn to pick your battles better," he snarled at her.

She bit back her painful cry as he ground her wrists into the ground.  "You left him in there to  _die_ , Bakura!" She hissed in return. "That is low even for you."

"What are you talking about?

"Like you can't smell the fire burning just behind you." He looked back and suddenly covered her as an explosion sounded within the burning building. "You are lucky that was because of the explosion…" She was stopped in mid-thought as she felt him nip at her neck. He shouted as she placed a hand in between them and pressed it to his chest, forcing him backward. "Get it through that thick skull of yours,  _Bakura,_  I don't  _want_  you.  _Ryou_  is the one I want and nothing you say or do will change that."

"You say that now. But one day, you will see. You will join me."

"Never!"

He laughed at her and returned to the Ring. Ryou stared up at her from the ground and rubbed his head.

"This is getting out of control," he told her softly.

"It will remain that way until he either has all the Items or is destroyed."

"I am beginning to wonder if he  _can_  be destroyed."

"He can, and one day I will find a way. Come on. I hear sirens. Let's get around front and check on Yugi and the others." He nodded and allowed her to help him off the ground. They ran around the front in time to see Tristan carrying Yugi as he and Joey burst through the burning doorway.

"Yugi!" Téa shouted as she met them. Zahara noticed the empty feeling inside her seemed to be filled again and she looked to see Yugi clutching the Millennium Puzzle in his hands even in his unconscious state.

 _My father has met a true guardian in Yugi. He would give up his life to see to it that Yami could still be around to fulfill his destiny. The sign of our blood-line that is for sure,_  she thought with a grateful smile. She could tell that Yugi would be alright. But looking back into the flames, she was certain this was only the beginning.

* * *

"This is Aurora Kornari."

"Mother? You probably already know this, but there has been a problem." Aurora sighed on her end of the cell phone.

"Adais and I are on the way to the hospital now."

"Adais will be here, too?"

"Yes, we were in the museum when I sensed the Puzzle being destroyed. We will be inside in just a moment." The door opened and the two stepped out of the vehicle and immediately made their way to the front desk.

"May I help you?"

"I am here to see Yugi Motou," Adais answered. The receptionist tapped some numbers on the computer keyboard and looked up at the screen.

"Yes, he is in room one fifteen. Straight down and to the left."

"Thank you." They quickly made their way down the hall stopping just outside the door as they heard voices.

"Well, the Millennium Puzzle is now safe and sound."

"So are you, Yug," a voice with an accent told him.

"Yeah, how could I ever thank you guys for saving my life back there?" Yugi asked his friends. "You put yourselves in danger to be sure that I would be ok. You're the greatest friends a guy ever had."

"That's what friends are for," came the accented voice.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I spotted him," another male voice added.

"And what about me? Thanks to my  _brilliant_  idea we were able to pry the Puzzle off that wall." The other guy laughed.

"Yeah, brilliant. Let's stick the pole in the hole and pull."

Aurora recognized her daughter's soft laughter mixed in with the others. She grinned at Adais as they listened to the scuffle playing out in the room.

"Knock it off, you guys," Yugi told them in an effort to bring the peace back into the room. "Or I won't share my hospital food with you."

"You know, in many ways, he is a lot like his grandfather," Aurora told her son wistfully.

"Is he?" Adais asked her.

"Yes, he is. Very much so. Always trying to keep the peace. Never giving up, no matter what. And willing to risk it all to help a friend in need." She looked around the corner of the door to see Yugi sitting up in his bed clutching the Millennium Puzzle and watching his friends wrestle around. At the promise of food, however, they spun around to look as innocent as they possibly could.

"We'll be good, Yug," Joey promised.

"I'm just glad that we are all together," Yugi said softly, turning to look down at the Puzzle again.

"That's right, friends till da end."

Aurora pulled back slightly as Téa stood and headed toward the door. She nodded at the teen but received merely a cold glance as they passed each other.

"What did you do to her?" Adais whispered.

" _I_ didn't do anything," Aurora answered with a smirk. "It was what Yami almost did to me. She seems to think she should be with him. Hates it that he and I appear so close."

"You are tormenting her," Adais teased.

"I am not… exactly," she returned with a soft laugh as they continued into the room.

Zahara saw them and stood up sharply from her place by the wall. Her sudden movement brought all eyes to the door.

"Aurora?" Yugi asked before realizing his father stood behind her. "Dad? I didn't know you were back in town."

Adais moved toward the bed and hugged his son. Aurora sighed as she watched them together. He really was a great father. His job just kept him away for far too long at a time.

"Yes, Yugi. I am here to help with the Egyptian exhibit to be shown at the museum. In fact, I was there when your friend, Zahara called Ms. Kornari to tell her what had happened. She gave me a ride here."

Aurora was surprised at how easily the lie passed from her son's lips. She hated it, but knew it would be necessary.   _At least for now_ , she thought. "Yugi, do you feel up to telling what happened?" she asked aloud.

"Yeah, what was Bandit Keith doing in there with you?" Tristan added.

Yugi sighed as he began to describe everything he could remember. Keith stealing the Puzzle to lure him into a duel, watching Keith go mad as he insisted there was someone in his head making him do things he did not want to do. The strange voice coming from Keith's lips.

"It was strange watching him, actually. He acted as though he was like a puppet. That someone else had actually been making him do the things he was doing. At one point he asked me what I was doing in that warehouse. Like he didn't believe I was really there and he was dueling me. Then he ran up and shattered the Puzzle. He was about to come after me when Bakura came out of nowhere and knocked him off the dueling arena and onto the ground where he was out cold," Yugi told them.

"You said Bakura did that?" Zahara asked.

"Yes, he did. Then he helped me to find all the pieces of the puzzle so I could put it together." Yugi looked around. "Where is Bakura anyway?"

Zahara gave a half-smile.  "He was being treated for smoke inhalation when I left him. He said he was going to head down to the cafeteria after. The medics didn't believe we came from behind the building and wanted to be sure we weren't in danger. I found him behind the building not long after the fire started. He didn't even know the building was burning."

"Are you sure?" Aurora gave her daughter a searching look.

"Yes, Mother, I am sure." The room tensed between the two women for a moment before calming and getting back to Yugi.

"I am just glad you are all right, son." Adais gave him another hug. "And I see you finally got this old thing of your grandfather's together."

Aurora coughed to hide her soft laughter. That remark held two meanings to it that only her family could understand. She caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eyes as he smirked. Yugi looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out the inside joke.

"Yeah, isn't it great!"

"It is."

"Dad? How long are you staying this time?"

The room grew silent as Adais hung his head. Joey snatched Yugi's sandwich and Tristan grabbed the jello from Yugi's dinner tray as they left the room to join Téa in the hall. Zahara left as well, headed to the lower level to find Ryou. Aurora coughed softly and also left the two alone.

"I will be staying as long as the exhibit stays here at the museum, which could be a little while. There are more artifacts due to arrive and Miss. Ishtar cannot stay here the entire time the show makes its run."

"Awesome!" Yugi threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're here. Mom seems to think I am going crazy since I put together the Puzzle, though I can't be sure she isn't entirely wrong about that."

Adais smiled.  "Some strange things have been happening, I take it?"

"That's putting it mildly. It's as if everyone wants it no matter what happens as they try to get it. First Pegasus and now this guy controlling Keith. It's kind of scary."

Adais patted Yugi's shoulder.  "I know you will be okay. Whatever is happening, you are strong enough to make it through. And you know you are not alone."

"That's right. I have my friends here with me."

"And you have the Puzzle and everything it can give you as well."

Yugi gave him a confused look.  "You know about what's inside the puzzle?"

"You forget I can read the hieroglyphics better than your grandpa. He probably didn't even tell you everything on the box that held the pieces. I know about the legend of an Egyptian Pharaoh who was sealed within his Millennium Puzzle in order to protect the world. I also know that he was fated to be released when his power would be needed again. But only one person would be chosen to put the pieces together and bring him out." He looked down at the Puzzle in Yugi's hands. "It is obvious that you were chosen. So if it was true then you have the Pharaoh's spirit nearby to help you."

Yugi was excited at the fact he finally had someone other than his friends to discuss this with and he knew this time he would not be getting any strange looks from anyone.  "You're right, Dad. There has been a spirit that I have noticed since I put it together. Together, we took down Pegasus. He has been trying to figure out who he is though and why he was sealed inside the Puzzle. Do you know why, Dad?"

Adais shook his head. "Sorry, son, but I haven't been able to uncover anything about the why except that it was to protect the world. Though I would love to one day find out." He knew it was not entirely a lie. Just a slight exaggeration of the truth. "But I do know that if he has indeed been freed than he is grateful to you and will be there to protect you and guide you as best he can."

Yugi stared down at the Puzzle and nodded.  "I believe you, Dad," he whispered.

Adais stood.  "Now, I will go and see what kind of paperwork I need to figure out and we can see about getting you home to your mother and grandpa."

"That'd be great! I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

Yami had been standing outside his soul room as Yugi talked to his father. He watched the man through his hikari's eyes. Something about him intrigued him and piqued his curiosity. He had to admit that was mostly due to the fact that all three of them seemed to have the same hairstyle. He found that rather odd.

 _Perhaps we are related in some way,_  he wondered.

He listened as Yugi asked his father about the spirit within the Puzzle. The answer did not do much for his memory, but it was a small start. He now was certain about his connection to Egypt. He just wished he knew more. Silently, he opened the door to his soul room and entered it. The loss of his connection to Yugi due to the strength of the Shadow Magic that had filled that building had weakened him and he was in a great need of rest. He would be of no real use to Yugi as his guardian until he had received that rest. He knew Yugi would be fine in the presence of the man he called his father. So with a click of the door, Yami slipped into the darkness of his room.


	2. Legend of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she went over more paperwork for the Kaiba Corp.'s financials. Seto was not far from her typing away at his laptop and Mokuba was caught up in a special broadcast on the news. Sanura looked up at the screen when she recognized the voice.

 _Ishizu?_  She took a deep breath and stood to stand near Mokuba to catch the broadcast.

"In other news, Miss. Ishizu Ishtar from the Egyptian Historical Society arrived to announce the opening of the new exhibit at Domino Museum today," the news anchor announced.

"Game fans are especially invited to attend this exhibit," Ishizu was saying during her press conference. "This world premiere will showcase several never before seen artifacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times, games were not played for fun as they are today, but for riches and  _Power_. Some of what we have uncovered has given the idea that even a great Pharaoh, himself, took part in these ancient games and against a force that threatened to take over the entire world."

Sanura looked out of the corner of her eye to see if Seto was paying any kind of attention to the broadcast. To her, it seemed she was getting another history lesson from her mother. The facts Ishizu was presenting told her nothing her mother had not already told them throughout the years. Seto had quirked an eyebrow briefly at the mention of the ancient games before going back to work. Mokuba was on the edge of his seat watching the broadcast with an innocent look only a child could have.

"We have to go see this exhibit!" he exclaimed, turning to look at his brother. "It sounds awesome!"

Seto did not even bother to take his eyes away from the laptop.  "I'm running a company, Mokuba. I don't have time for mummies and Pharaohs."

Sanura smirked.  _If you only knew,_  she thought as Mokuba frowned and sighed.

"Sorry, I thought you would be into this kind of thing. Whatever," he said as he turned back to the broadcast.

The phone rang and Sanura went back to her desk to answer it. "Kaiba Corp. Sanura speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"It has been a while, Sanura."

She gasped and her eyes shot back to the TV monitor. "Ishizu?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Seto Kaiba, if I may."

"He is busy at the moment. May I take down a message for him?"

"No, I am afraid this is important."

"Very well," Sanura relented with a sigh as she pressed the hold button. "Mr. Kaiba, Miss. Ishizu Ishtar is on the line for you. She says it is important she speaks with you."

He barely looked away from his laptop as he continued typing with one hand and answered the phone with the other.

Sanura went back over to Mokuba. "You know, if he ever allows me a small break, I would be happy to take you to see that exhibit."

"You would?" He turned those big, blue-grey eyes on her and her heart melted.

"I would love to."

He hugged her.  "Thank you!"

She marveled at how different the two brothers could be. Seto, cold and stand-offish, and Mokuba, warm and loving. At least they both had their moments. She remembered how Seto had taken extra care to cover her with a jacket as she slept aboard his jet on the way to Duelist Kingdom. And she remembered the days when Mokuba had been nothing more than a cruel child, hurting others to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. It seemed Duelist Kingdom had forced the two to go through a few changes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Seto's desk.

"How'd you know I was watching?"

Sanura looked over at him. His eyes were wide as he listened. She knew Ishizu was using her Millennium Necklace to allow her the information she needed to spark Seto's interest. The phone left his ear as he turned toward the monitor where Ishizu had been speaking again.

"I am personally inviting Seto Kaiba to tonight's private exhibition, I promise what he will witness will change his life forever!"

"And just what do you think will be able to change  _my_  life?" he asked into the phone. Sanura wished she had the ability to hear both sides of the conversation. Whatever Ishizu was saying to him, he was beginning to have a small enough interest in it. After a short time, he replaced the receiver to the cradle of the phone's base. "Sanura, I hope you have a decent gown to wear." She raised her eyebrow at him, only partially insulted. "We will be attending the exhibition after all."

She sighed and looked down at the crestfallen face of the younger Kaiba.  "Yes, sir." She lowered her head to Mokuba. "I promise to take you tomorrow, okay?" The smile he gave her was all the answer she needed before she looked up at Seto. "I am afraid I need to return home then, sir, to get ready." He nodded and paged for his limousine to escort her.

"I will be by in an hour to retrieve you. Be ready." He never once looked up from his laptop as he spoke.

She sighed again. "Yes, sir." She patted Mokuba on the head before gathering her purse and jacket and leaving the office to meet the limousine out front.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you tonight, Sanura."

Aurora had returned home earlier to get ready to head over to the Moonlight Magic Dance club she managed with the help of Zahara as well as her friends Draxon, Braedon, Natara and Saphira. Having so many people available to help, made it easier for her to leave if she had to; and Draxon and Braedon made for excellent security. They had all been through so much over the years as they were all from the same planet. When it was destroyed they had landed in the land of the Pharaoh. He allowed them all to stay with him up until he was sealed in the Puzzle. Then, his successor had also given permission to stay, but by then, Aurora had begun to seclude herself and her children underground to better protect the tomb of the former Pharaoh. Somehow they had all managed to stay together. They had to when they faced the possibility of danger from their enemies nearly every day. 

That thought stopped her.

 _I wonder why Renthis has been so quiet these last few years? I hope he hasn't found whatever he is looking for. Otherwise, things will get much worse,_  she thought.

"Seto needs me to appear with him at an exhibition tonight."

"The private one at the museum?"

Sanura looked strangely at her mother.  "Yes, that one. How did you know?"

"I have spent most of the day with Ishizu and Adais today at the museum. I knew she would be having him invited tonight."

Sanura nodded.  "I see." She left her mother and went up to her room to change.  _An art exhibition,_ she thought.  _What does one wear to an art exhibition?_  

She sighed as she went through her closet, finally opting for a simple floor-length black velvet skirt and a simple gold lace top with soft glitter and straps that fit nicely off her shoulders, resting on her toned biceps. It was a simple task to twist her hair up into a French twist and apply a decent amount of make-up. Not a lot of it, but just enough. She slipped on a pair of see-through high heeled shoes; the kind that gave off the appearance of Cinderella's glass slippers, except without the glass. A couple of thin bangle bracelets dangled from one of her wrists and she wore a simple ring on the other hand. Chandelier earrings dangled from her ears. She stood back to look at herself in the mirror. After a moment, she decided to add a black velvet choker with a gold heart attached to it around her neck. She finished the look with a black clutch purse and made her way downstairs to meet her ride.

"You look good, Sanura." Aurora offered up a sly smile as she glanced over at her daughter.

The sound of a vehicle pulling into the circular driveway caught their attention and Sanura grabbed her red and black cloak as her cover-up and threw it over her shoulders, locking the clasp at the base of her neck. She was not expecting Seto to greet her at the door so she opened the door and made her way to the waiting vehicle. The driver got out and held open the door for her as she approached. She could see Seto seated inside with his briefcase beside him. As she ducked to enter the limousine, she realized it was not his working briefcase, but the one that held his Duel Monsters Cards. He glanced up at her as she settled into the seat a short distance from him, but he said nothing. The door closed and she turned to look out the window as the vehicle began to move again. The ride was a silent one. She was on edge and could not wait to get out of the car. She suddenly wished she had driven on her own.

Her mind drifted to a moment in his office when they had been going over the plans for his virtual reality simulator as they tried to repair what had been damaged by some executives gone bad. There had been several moments that night that had brought about flustered reactions between them and she had since then tried to keep her distance. Nothing against Seto. She just was unsure about what was going on and wanted nothing but to sort out her feelings and squash them before they threatened to become more. He was her boss and the CEO of Kaiba Corp. There was no way he would have time for romance, let alone want it. She felt his eyes on her, but refused to turn back and look. Instead, she let her gaze drop to her lap until the doors opened in front of the museum.

"Keep the engine running, I won't be long," Seto told the driver as he stepped out. He looked up at the building, placing a hand in his pocket as he grasped his briefcase and turned to head up the stairs.

Sanura silently followed him. She hated being so quiet and submissive. She was never this type of person normally. Only when she was in his presence. She wondered if it was merely out of the great fear and respect he demanded or if there was a different reason altogether.

The doors to the museum opened and they stepped inside. Sanura looked ahead to see Ishizu standing with her security near her. Looking around she noticed that no one else was there. From the look on his face, she could tell that Seto had noticed that as well.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Kaiba. Miss. Kornari." Ishizu nodded at both of them respectively.

Sanura silently returned the nod as Seto coolly stared at the Egyptian woman.

"Where are the other guests?" He asked her.

She did not flinch at his tone as so many others would have.  "I said this was a  _private_  exhibition," she told him calmly. "You were the only one invited, because it makes conducting business  _so_  much easier." Sanura started and half turned as she heard footsteps behind her. She had just removed her cloak to hand to one of the guards when the other ones appeared and blocked the door. She felt Seto tense beside her.

"We've locked all the exits and entrances," one guard said.

"No one is allowed in or out," the other added.

Sanura spun around to face her longtime friend with confusion in her eyes.  "What are you doing?" She soundlessly mouthed over to Ishizu.

Seto glanced around them and clearly let his impatience be known.  "It has only been a minute and I am not impressed," he told Ishizu. "Unless you tell me what this is all about, I am leaving right now. Come on, Miss. Kornari." He turned to leave and Sanura reached for her cloak once again.

Ishizu bowed her head.  "Please, you must excuse us. We have faced a string of thefts and are only attempting to be extremely careful. You may leave anytime you wish, Seto Kaiba," she added lifted her gaze to him as he stopped and looked back. "However I believe it would be in your best interest to see what I have to offer."

And since when do you know what is in my best interests?" He turned back to face her completely again and Sanura's hand dropped. He had apparently taken Ishizu's bait and she would not be needing the cloak just yet.

"Please follow me and I shall show you." Ishizu turned and began to walk away.

Seto hesitated momentarily before he nodded over to Sanura and they followed.  Sanura looked around at the artifacts that had been collected over the years. Some things she recognized and others seemed to be before her time. She idly listened as Ishizu talked to Seto about fate and destiny. She could not help but smile. She knew these words meant nothing to him. In all the time she had been working for him, he had always remained firm in his beliefs of no such thing as Magic, destiny, and fate.

 _If only he knew that his own father was the embodiment of everything he did not believe in. That I was as well. His world would immediately be flipped upside down and inside out._  Her thoughts quieted as they made their way down a dark set of stairs lit only by a few simple and small floor lights, like the kind at a movie theatre. She stifled a small chill as they reached the bottom, still listening as Ishizu spoke. She stopped suddenly and a hand went up to her lips as she stared at a tablet on one side of the wall. Ishizu and Seto had gone to a different one, but she was frozen in her spot. She read the carvings depicted on it. She had small flashes of memory. She had been old enough to remember when Priest Set had reigned as Pharaoh in her father's place. She knew the one carving was that of the Priest. Looking at the opponent, she realized she was staring at one of the first carvings of her father.

 _This was the battle Mother told me about. The one before Father was sealed away._ She resisted the urge to touch it and her attention was caught when Seto's gruff voice called out to her.

"Are you still with us, Miss. Kornari? Or are you staying behind?"

She swallowed hard and lowered her head as she approached him.  "My apologies, Mr. Kaiba. I was sidetracked by one of the tablets."

Ishizu smiled.  "Don't be sorry. Mr. Kaiba will be seeing that particular tablet soon enough," the Egyptian informed her.

"Look, I did not come here to listen to long speeches about Egyptian history. I came because you said you had something that would be worth my time. But I am seeing that you do not. So if there is a point to all this, let's get to it already," Seto told her as his eyes narrowed. "You said you had an exclusive offer for me. Something that would be strong enough to defeat Exodia in the game of Duel Monsters." Sanura looked over at Ishizu with a curious eye, wondering what Seto was talking about. "I know everything there is to know about the game, and I know there is nothing more powerful than that creature. So quit playing games and tell me what is going on here."

"All in good time, Kaiba," Ishizu told him as she turned to face him. "Duel Monsters is based upon a three-thousand-year-old game. It was played by the ancient Egyptians for Power and was extremely dangerous."

"Who cares?"

Sanura stifled the urge to roll her eyes at his indifference.

"Maximillion Pegasus did." The name forced Seto into silence. "When he first learned of the game, he fell in love with it and decided it should be reinvented to fit the times of this modern world." She paused and Seto was brought back out of his stunned silence, regaining his cool demeanor.

"What's your point?"

"What most duelists don't know is that Pegasus created a series of cards that were never released into the public. He may have been selfish enough to keep the most  _powerful_  monster for himself, but these that he had created struck fear in even him." She turned and began to walk again, knowing she had caught Seto's attention once more. "Follow me, Kaiba and I shall reveal the true reason why I called you here today."

Sanura sighed and continued to follow them. She was not sure what was to be revealed, but she had a dark feeling about it.

"The most treasured of artifacts we have kept here. They depict the proof of the games played in ancient times. I am certain you will find this most interesting. Kaiba, behold the origin of Duel Monsters." She stepped aside to allow Seto and Sanura to pass by her as they made their way to more tablets. Lights flashed on over the tablets and Seto's eyes grew wide.

"It. Can't. Be. The carvings… They look like Duel Monsters cards!" He remained still in front of the tablet. "But that would mean that… your story was true!"

Sanura tried to mask her smile as Ishizu walked up beside him.

"I see you have come to your senses."

She continued to amaze Seto as she explained that it was said that the duel Monsters had once been real, but that their power had been so strong it was feared they would destroy the world, so the Pharaoh had them sealed away in stone tablets where they could do no harm. Sanura remembered that much from her mother's stories, but she listened on.

"The Pharaoh had done all he could to seal them, but over time evil sorcerers learned to use their dark magic to release the monsters from their stone prisons. Because they controlled these monsters, they were sure that no one, not even the Pharaoh, himself, could stand in their way. They chose to betray their Pharaoh and begin a war." Ishizu walked back over to the tablet that had stopped Sanura. Seto had not even realized she had moved on as he studied the markings on the tablet in front of him. "But this is the one you absolutely  _must_  look at." He turned his head to see where she had gone before standing straighter and following her. Sanura had already left his side to join the other woman. "This carving is the reason I have called you here tonight."

Sanura could not hold back her knowledge of the stone.  "It is a carving to tell the story of the greatest conflict of the war," she said softly.

Ishizu nodded.  "Yes, it is. And after you look upon this tablet, Kaiba, your life will never be the same."

Seto looked up and studied it for a moment before his eyes fell upon one of the drawings in particular. His eyes widened again and Sanura was surprised to see him take a half-step back away from the wall.

"That's the Pharaoh? But it looks like Yugi!"

"The monster above him is the Dark Magician," Sanura added.

"The Dark Magician is said to have only served the Pharaoh. He would obey no one else, unless the Pharaoh gave his word," Ishizu elaborated. "Though it is still unclear to us as of why the monster would only serve the Pharaoh. But that is not all. The monster over the rival in this battle; take a closer look at it, Kaiba."

Seto did just that and he did take a step back then.  "It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"It belonged to the Sorcerer fighting against the Pharaoh. That's  _you_ , Seto Kaiba."

Sanura raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Technically, with the events playing out in the present that sorcerer really was Seto. But back then, it had really been his grandfather. She felt the shock reverberate through his body and stepped closer to him, taking a chance to lightly touch his arm to bring him back into the room with them. He did not move from her touch. Nor did he acknowledge it.

"The hieroglyphics read that the sorcerer went into the Pharaoh's hall to face him as well as his great magicians in order to challenge him to a duel. The stakes: the fate of the world. The Pharaoh accepted the challenge and their battle began.  They pitted their most powerful monsters against each other," Sanura continued as she continued to recall the stories handed down to her. "The Sorcerer wanted to control the world, and the Pharaoh and his followers wished only to save it."

Ishizu held an ironic grin on her face.  "Today, almost three thousand years later, this same battle is being played out once again," she continued. However, her next words sparked a reaction she did not expect. "Now do you believe in destiny, Kaiba?"

He shrugged Sanura's hand off his arm and she stepped away, sensing his anger.  "This can't be real," he growled out. "There's no way."

Ishizu grew angry at his resistance to the truth and Sanura stepped even further away.  "If you do not trust my words, then you must go back and experience part of the battle first hand."

"How do you intend to do that if it happened three thousand years ago?"

"By using the power of my Millennium Necklace, I can take us back in time to that fateful battle."

Sanura swallowed and tried to ease her breath. That was not something she was sure she wanted to see, but she did not have time to react as the Necklace sparked with life and the room spun around her.

Sanura looked around as the room stopped spinning as she saw the battle about to begin. She looked to her right and saw her father seated at his throne staring ahead at the beginning of the battle. A woman in white stood silently just behind him. The woman she recognized as her mother, known at the time as Lady Aurora Phoenix. One of his followers stood to accept the challenge the sorcerer called out. She watched the monsters being called forth. The attacks made. She understood then why her mother always saw to it that she and her siblings were never in the main hall during these times. She resented it then. She was grateful now. The vision faded and Sanura noticed Seto looking even more shaken than she felt. Ishizu had returned her attention to the tablet.

"The battle continued and grew more fierce and vicious. The winner of the duel was written here," she stated as she indicated a portion of the tablet that had become eroded over time. "But as you can see, the stone has worn away so we no longer know the outcome."

Sanura bit her tongue. She knew the winner, but she was not about to give that detail away. Not after working so hard to gain Seto's trust. By knowing this answer she would have to explain how she knew it. And she was not about to admit she was right around three thousand years old and had been around at the time of this battle.

 _Besides,_  she thought.  _Ishizu already knows this about me. Seto does not need to at this time._  

Ishizu was tapping into her powers again when Sanura left her thoughts and she found herself closing her eyes against the change in the vision being revealed to them. Seto had given up fighting. He had fallen to his knees with the shock and had not been given time enough to stand before he was taken back as well. The monsters the Sorcerer called upon in this portion of the battle, Sanura recognized as ones from Seto's current deck. She gasped at the insolence the Sorcerer's voice held as he spoke to her father.

"Do you think these fools can defeat me? I will shatter them before your very eyes!" The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes and glared at the traitorous sorcerer.

"You can't possibly compare the obnoxious chump to me!" Seto exclaimed as he was brought back to the modern day. He placed a hand against a wall to steady himself.

"Then perhaps this last vision will convince you."

" _No!_ " He shouted as he was ripped into the past once again.

Sanura found herself reaching out to steady him again. They listened as the Sorcerer taunted the Pharaoh more and promised his ultimate destructive creature to be brought into the battle.

"Now, Pharaoh, this is the end!"

She watched as her father moved to the edge of his seat, ready to stand at any given moment. The Sorcerer called upon his monsters one last time and used them to create his ultimate beast. Seto's prized Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto gasped and Sanura watched her father rise from his throne to take several steps forward, his fists clenched at his side. Her own mother had moved slightly, but remained behind him. She knew the rules of the shadow games and knew if anyone could interfere, the Pharaoh would be the only one who could. Only he had the power to face this kind of battle in the way it needed to be faced.

"Dragon, destroy them all with your White Lightning!"

Seto and Sanura watched as the dragon attacked and everyone a part of the attack had disappeared, falling victim to the curse of these games of darkness. One did not play these games, without serious consequences if they lost.

The Sorcerer's cackling laugh echoed in the room. "Victory is mine!" he shouted raising his staff into the air.

The Pharaoh and Lady Aurora both scowled at the loss, but not for the loss itself. For the lost souls that came as a result. The fact that one that had been such a close friend and confidant had turned against them. This was the first time Sanura had ever had the chance to see her father in his true form. Her heart thudded in her ears as she felt herself being pulled back into the present.

 _Father… Mother…Oh, Father,_  she thought in a silent prayer. The lights of the museum room filled her vision once again and she realized she was still gripping Seto's arm even after finding he had once again fallen to his knees, his briefcase forgotten at his side. She knelt beside him, feeling the fine tremors going through him.  _So he does have some kind of human emotion buried under the icy exterior_ , she thought in wonder. She had never seen him like this before. She was not sure how to take it. She was certain if she did not let go and back away, he would become very defensive at having his guard broken like this. So with an embarrassed cough, she let go and stood.

"You see, Kaiba? As I said before, history has a way of repeating itself. It is not just a coincidence that Yugi is your greatest opponent. For you two have battled in the ancient past! It has been destined for you two to duel again just as you have dueled before."

Seto looked down upon realizing Sanura's hand was no longer on his arm and stood once again. He had finally begun to regain his composure, and Sanura realized she was correct about his anger. He had been broken in front of them in a way no one had been able to break him since his stepfather had been alive. It was not a feeling he was too eager to continue to experience.

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny." He picked up his briefcase and Sanura turned, prepared to follow him again. "No one controls me. I do what I want to do."

Ishizu was not done with them yet. She called him back one last time.  "But I thought you wanted powerful monsters?" He stopped and only half turned back to her. "The ones that can destroy Exodia. What if I told you they were right in front of you the entire time you have been here?"

He turned completely to face her again.  "What are you saying?"

"Take a look at the top of the tablet," she told him. "These were the most feared creatures of them all. Obelisk the Tormentor, Sliefer the Sky Dragon, and the all powerful, Winged Dragon of Ra. By controlling one, you can destroy a million armies, but to control all three and the planet itself would quake in fear!"

 _What in Ra's name? What does she think she is doing?_   Sanura thought, her eyes wide.

"You are saying that Pegasus turned them into cards? Then why didn't he use them against me at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Because, hard as it may be to believe, he feared the power held within these Egyptian God cards. There is no way on Earth you could even begin to fathom the power these cards possess. He could not control the power of these cards and they threatened to overwhelm and destroy him."

Sanura looked over at Seto and inwardly groaned. She knew the look in those calculating eyes. Whatever Ishizu had been up to, she had succeeded. Sanura turned toward her old friend.

"Ishizu, what did he do with them? Where did he put them?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Why, he gave them to me. He knew that these cards could bring about the end of the world if they fell into the wrong hands. So he had me bury them in three separate places for their protection. Unfortunately, the cards were discovered. I must find them to hide them once again."

"Someone already has them?"

Seto watched the exchange between the two women. His assistant was asking all the questions he had going through his mind so he just stood there, waiting for the answers.

"Yes."

"Tell me who," he demanded. He was always one to get what he wanted in the past. What he wanted now was those god cards.

"The Rare Hunters."

"Rare Hunters…?" Sanura asked.

"They are a ruthless group of elite duelists who focus only on retrieving the rarest cards. The ones they don't need, they sell, the more powerful ones they keep for themselves. They operate in shadow so they are nearly impossible to find."

"Like dueling ninjas," Sanura breathed.

Ishizu nodded.  "That is why I need your help, Kaiba. To draw them out into the open. If you were to start a tournament, your reputation would bring out the top duelists. Their rare cards would be prime targets for the Rare Hunters."

"You realize what you are asking, Ishizu," Sanura challenged her friend. "You just said these Rare Hunters are ruthless. They would do anything for these rare cards. You want Mr. Kaiba to host a tournament that could place all of the duelists in danger?"

"I know it is a great deal to ask, but it is a small price to pay in order to gain these cards back to protect the world."

Sanura returned to her silence, realizing Ishizu was right.

"So you are saying these Rare Hunters would be drawn to so many precious cards in one place. They would be bringing the god cards with them in order to ensure their victory," Seto said with a cruel smile. His fighting spirit had indeed returned. 

 _Or rather his greed and incessant need to be the best…_ , Sanura thought with a sigh.

Ishizu stepped toward him.  "One last thing, take this card."

Seto looked down and his shock grew more intense as she handed him the card of Obelisk the Tormentor. Sanura felt her heart jump into her throat and she shot daggers with her eyes at her friend.

"I thought the cards were stolen!" Seto exclaimed as he held the all-powerful card in his hand.

"I never said they were all stolen. I managed to save this one before the thieves could find it. You may borrow it during the tournament, but I will be expecting it back."

He smirked at her.  "It is not every day a card this rare is just handed to me. What makes you so sure I will  _want_  to give it back? What makes you so sure I can be _trusted_? I could leave this place and you would never see it again."

Sanura shook her head with narrowed eyes.

Ishizu did not waver her gaze at him.  "You  _will_  return the card, Kaiba."

"Let me guess, you have seen my future and it is my  _destiny_  to use and then return the card, correct?"

"Mock me all you wish, Kaiba, but before the end of the tournament you will be forced to face your past."

Seto grunted.  "I'll host this tournament, but not for you. I have my own reasons for doing so."

Sanura sighed. More long nights were ahead for her. They left Ishizu alone by the ancient tablets and made their way up front. Sanura retrieved her cloak and threw it over her shoulders. She noticed Seto pass a glance over at her, but thought nothing of it. He had more important things on his mind now. The driver met them with the limousine door open and Seto allowed Sanura to enter first.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Kaiba Corp. headquarters. And step on it."

Sanura turned to stare out the window again, clutching the cloak at the base of her throat. She loved working for him, but she admitted she wished she could get some kind of break. She had promised Mokuba she would take him to the museum the next day. With the idea of this new tournament fresh in his head, she was afraid she would be unable to keep that promise. Seto seemed to be reading her mind when he spoke next.

"I know you have made that promise to my little brother. I won't make you break it. He deserves to have at least someone in his life who can take him places he wants to go. I admit I am more busy with work than I should be, but he understands that. He has taken a liking to you in the past few months you have been with us… at Kaiba Corp." He quickly added as he realized how his words had sounded.

She arched an eyebrow in the darkness of the limousine but she said nothing about the hesitation.  "Are you sure, Mr. Kaiba? I would have thought you would want to get a quick start on the plans for the tournament."

"Oh, that I do, Miss. Kornari. That I do. However, my brother's happiness means a great deal to me as well. I saw his smile when you said you would take him. I will not be the one to take that away from him."

"Yes, sir." There was silence as he took the Obelisk card out of the breast pocket of his trench-coat and looked down at it. She was startled when she heard his laughter begin.

"I have one. Now to gain the other two. Yugi will never know what hit him by the time this tournament is through!"

 _If I ever thought working for him was hard before… Things are going to get not only harder, but a great deal more interesting as well..._ she thought wearily.

* * *

She never made it back to her home that night. She was forced to remain in her gown as he began making the preparations for the tournament and she took down the notes he would need. Seto watched as her eyes grew heavy-lidded and felt a small pang of guilt for keeping her from her home and her rest. She had long since removed her cloak. He found himself slightly distracted from time to time as he looked over at her. At one point he had left the room to retrieve some files and he found her with her head on her desk cradled in her arms; eyes closed. He blinked as he gazed down at her. 

"There is no way that can be comfortable for her. In that dress, and sleeping at a desk…" In a sudden uncharacteristic act of compassion for the woman, he carefully lifted her and laid her out on a couch in the office, draping her cloak over her and placing a throw pillow Mokuba had insisted on having in the office under her head. He watched as a slight, sleepy smile curved her lips and she sighed with a soft moan. Without thinking he reached forward and brushed the few stray strands of her hair away from her face. He could not completely deny what was going on within him. But he also knew he could not let it get in the way of his plans either. She was a distraction, but she was good at her job for him so he felt compelled to keep her there.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath. They were going to be working very close over the next few days. He was beginning to wonder what else would come out of this tournament in the end.

* * *

 


	3. Truth and Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

 

Zahara kept her distance from Ryou as they made their way through the halls of the school. Their relationship depended on them pretending there was not one while at school. Otherwise, they would both be facing termination from the school, and neither of them could handle that. They still talked and made their plans together quietly throughout the day, but so far no one had said anything about it. They passed a hallway where Tristan and Joey were mopping the floor.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zahara asked as Joey stood up with a smile.

"We are on mop duty and Joey here is a bit too happy," Tristan explained. Zahara and Ryou smiled at their friends.

"I can't 'elp it. My sister is finally gonna get that operation thanks to da money Yugi gave me after winning Duelist Kingdom. She's gonna finally get her sight back!"

"That's great, Joey!" Ryou told him with a nod.

Tristan stepped forward with an eager grin.  "Sweet, Joey, when do we get to visit her?"

Zahara chuckled under her breath as Joey puffed out his chest like a cobra expanding its neck in warning. Then he dropped that act, frowned and turned to face the windows.

"It's not dat easy," he told them. "My mom is gonna be there. And ever since Serenity and I were separated, my mom and I haven't seen eye to eye."

"You haven't spoken to her since that day?" Zahara asked softly.

He nodded but his melancholy mood was broken when Tristan grabbed him around the neck in a chokehold.

"So I go without ya! My only concern is whether or not she likes me." He laughed until Joey's eyes grew wide and his face went red.

Zahara nudged Ryou.  "I think this is our cue to leave," she said with a grin.

He laughed and they said their goodbyes and made their way toward the exit where they saw Téa staring out at the rain. Yugi was standing unnoticed behind her. Zahara watched his face as a torrent of emotions went through him. She knew he cared a great deal about her. Yet she could tell as much as she cared for Yugi, her heart was longing for the darker Spirit of the Puzzle. She saw that Yugi also knew this and it pained him. But he remained silent. He seemed to be concocting some kind of plan in his mind as he watched her.

"I wonder what Yugi is up to," Ryou commented beside her. She shook her head and watched as he came to some kind of resolution.

"Téa!" he called out as he stepped toward her.

She turned around and greeted him warmly.  "How's it going?"

He looked down at the ground.  "Not so great, Téa. Actually, I need your help." Téa looked shocked for a moment, but the shock faded away and was replaced by a sincere look on her face. "The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle does as well."

Her face turned cold.  "Couldn't he get what he needed from Ms. Kornari back at Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi noticed the bitter tone. As did Zahara and Ryou.

"She really has it against your mother, doesn't she?" Ryou asked her quietly. Zahara nodded but did not elaborate.

"That's why I am coming to you. See, he is starting to remember a few details, namely about her. There is a connection somewhere he is not completely sure about, but he is concerned. See, there are so many things he doesn't seem to know about himself, and he wants to uncover as much about his past as he can. But I have sensed his feelings when he thinks about going to her for the help he needs. He needs to find someone else to help him right now."

Ryou glanced over at Zahara.

"Ouch…" she whispered. "But he does have a point. If Yami is distracted by my mother, he would not be able to remain focused on the main task he must see to." She grew quiet again as Yugi continued.

"You see, whoever it was who stole the puzzle the other day seemed to know a lot about its past. The spirit was reminded of how little he knew about it and it has been bothering him." Yugi brightened a moment. "That was when I thought about you. I thought you could help him. Hanging out with you might take away any distractions and actually help him to figure things out."

Téa pulled back slightly, letting his words sink in.  "Sure, Yugi, but what can I do?"

Yugi smiled warmly at her.  "You have always given me great advice, Téa. Just talk to him is all I am asking," he said as he darted out into the rain.

Téa tried to stop him.  "But wait! What's the plan?"

"Ten o'clock tomorrow at Domino Station!" Yugi hollered back as he ran. "Thanks!"

"No problem," she shouted after his retreating form.

Zahara arched her eyebrow as she and Ryou started forward again. 

"An entire day alone with Yami, huh? Maybe now is my chance. My chance to show him I can be as good to him as that Ms. Kornari…"

"Careful, Téa," Zahara murmured as they passed. "It is never a good idea to mess with things you know nothing about." She smirked at the shocked expression that crossed over Téa's face before opening an umbrella and making her way to her car.

"Are you sure that was wise, Zahara?" Ryou asked her as they both climbed into the car.

She chuckled softly.  "Perhaps not… But we can't very well let the girl get her hopes up now, can we?"

For a brief instant, the cold feeling of Bakura's presence could be sensed. He admired her words and it only showed him she was capable of being as dark as he. But as quickly as he made his presence known, he faded away.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

She shrugged.  "Not really, I don't have to be at the club till late so I have the day. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had been inside the Arcade that went up near your mother's club yet."

"Not yet, but I have been wanting to."

Ryou smiled.  "Maybe we can meet up for a late breakfast and go to the arcade then?"

Zahara laughed.  "Of course. Though I should warn you. I can be very competitive." They both laughed at that as she drove toward Ryou's home. She pulled into his drive and he opened the door.

"Till tomorrow then?"

She nodded with a soft smile.  "Tomorrow." He leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. It was obvious they both wanted more, but each knew they had too many things to get done that night to give in to their wants. Zahara's eyes opened when his lips left hers and she smiled at him again. "Have a good night, Ryou."

"You as well, Zahara." The door clicked shut as he hurriedly made his way to his front door. He turned back once to watch her leave before entering his darkened home.

"Enjoy your time with her now, Hikari. I promise it won't last."

Ryou jumped and spun to see the ghostly apparition of the evil spirit of the Ring.  "You are wrong. She would never be with you."

"Ah, so naïve. You have no idea what shines in her eyes when she is with me."

"Disgust?"

"Tsk, tsk, Ryou. That is no way to speak to me." The spirit loomed over him and Ryou closed his eyes.

"I have dealt with everything you have ever put me through. I can handle this."

"Are you sure about that?" Bakura sneered. Ryou opened his eyes to see Bakura had pulled back and was leaning against the wall with an amused smirk. "No. I know there is something I could do that would be worse than anything I have done to you in the past."

Ryou's eyes snapped completely open when he realized Bakura was gazing at a picture of Zahara he had placed on a table in the main hall.  "You wouldn't hurt her," he said in a shaky voice.

"Hurt her?" His lip quirked.  With an amused shake of his head, he chuckled. "Only if she asks for it…"

"No, I can't let you get to her. I won't." Ryou cringed as Bakura's laughter echoed throughout his home.

"Foolish mortal," Bakura purred darkly.  "You won't have a choice."

* * *

Adais walked through the hall pausing only when he heard Yugi's voice coming from his room. He had noticed that Yugi seemed preoccupied and spent a lot of time talking to himself. At least to anyone else that would be what it appeared. Adais knew that Yugi was speaking to the Spirit of the Puzzle. He paused outside his son's bedroom door and listened quietly. There was one thing he noticed about his own special gifts. While he could not create orbs of light like Zahara, or have control over fire like Sanura, he did have extremely sensitive hearing. His ears had picked up a deeper voice in Yugi's room as well. 

 _Father?_   He thought. He was the only one of his siblings to have never seen the Spirit. A part of him resented that, but he knew as long as he was back near Yugi, he had a better chance to get to know his son better, as well as the Spirit.

"What is this 'surprise' you speak of, Yugi?" The deeper voice asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Adais heard a smile in the voice of the Spirit.

"No, I guess not. It is just that I have so many riddles to unlock. I don't really have time for surprises." Adais peered around the corner of the door to see Yugi fastening a buckled leather collar around his neck.

"Don't worry, Yami. What I have planned could possibly, actually help you."

"Help me, how?"

Yugi turned toward his bed and winked.  "I guess you will just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Adais checked his watch and then knocked on the door.  "Yugi? It is quarter to ten. Didn't you tell me you had to be somewhere by ten o'clock?"

The door flew open completely and Yugi looked up at his father with his innocent face.  "Thanks, Dad. I will be home late tonight, so don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Just be careful, son. And try not to be home too late."

Yugi nodded and dashed out of his room, into the hall and out of the house. Solomon appeared behind Adais and chuckled.

"It has been interesting around here since he put that Puzzle together. He is always off and running somewhere."

"I bet he is, Solomon." Adais smiled at his father-in-law. "Come on, old man. I will help you sweep up before you open the shop and then I have to get back to the museum."

Solomon laughed and shook his head as they went downstairs to his game shop.

* * *

Yami sighed as he walked beside Téa though the crowded sidewalks leading away from the Domino Station. He had been standing outside his soul room when he felt the tug of the Puzzle's power. He felt it odd as he did not feel any sign of distress from his light. When he emerged in control of Yugi's body, he had been shocked, to say the least. 

 _I told him I didn't have time for surprises_ , he muttered in his thoughts, looking up to see Téa staring at him. He had waved and she walked toward him. The closer she got, the more he felt a small portion of dread in the pit of his stomach. He mentally kicked himself, thinking he should have been able to figure out what Yugi's plan had been. Knowing there was nothing he could really do to avoid this day, or date, he resigned himself to fate and looked around as they walked. He could feel her eyes on him from time to time. He could sense the feelings within her. He would have been a fool if he hadn't, they radiated from her with everything she said or did.

"Would you like to get something to drink while we decide just what it is we could do, today?" she asked him tentatively.

He nodded, but kept quiet. She sighed this time as she led the way to a small diner. They ordered their drinks and chose a booth near a window. Yami propped his chin against his hand and stared out the window.

 _So many things I don't understand. So many things are unclear to me. How did this man know so much about the Puzzle when I, who have lived within it for so many years, know hardly anything about it, or its power?_  He lifted his drink and took a sip from the straw, not turning or glancing at anything around him.  _Some of what Aurora said to me makes sense, and yet she poses even more questions. And then these visions?_  He had been so lost in thought, he had not even realized Téa had been speaking to him.

"Hey! Here's something we can do." She produced a small booklet and flipped open a few pages to show him a specific article. "It's an Egyptian exhibit at the museum."

Yami dropped his hand from his chin and looked at her for the first time since they sat down.  "That could be interesting," he told her, the fire in his crimson eyes sparking to life again.

She looked excited as she pointed to one picture in particular.  "And look at this. The stone has a carving that matches a symbol on your Millennium Puzzle."

"So it does." He stared hard at the picture. Several feelings knotted within him and he was not certain just what was causing each feeling to stir.

"It is only an idea, but maybe this exhibit could help you learn something about your past."

Yami stared across the table at her. There was so much hope in her eyes. He wished he could match that hope with the same intensity. He looked down at the table and took hold of his cup once again, tilting it slightly back and forth.

"Or we could do something else if you would like," Téa added quickly, noticing his change.

He kept his gaze down at the table.   _She is trying so hard, yet I am trying to keep my distance. I must not be rude to her, yet I cannot give her false hopes either…_  Yami sighed again.

"Please forgive me, Téa. There are so many details about who I am and where I came from that have been lost to me. I feel I do not know what I am supposed to be doing next until I learn what I have forgotten."

"Maybe, we could start with what you  _do_  remember, then," Téa offered.

He began to feel odd as he noticed a few more details. Whereas Téa sat slightly forward in her seat, and he had seen Yugi slouched in his own chairs, he sat perfectly upright. It felt natural to him. He always walked with purpose, even when he had no idea just what that purpose was. He shifted and his eyes drifted up to hers again as he tried to remember anything that could have been buried in his mind.

"I know that my origin lies in ancient Egypt. I know that something happened that forced me to reside within the Millennium Puzzle. Anything beyond that is still a mystery to me. When Yugi first put the puzzle together and our bond began, I almost felt reborn. Alive, and yet not."

"What do you mean?"

"Since that day, I have felt that… I am here for a reason. That I was purposely locked away in order to come back in this time to prevent something from happening. That my destiny required me to be here. Something great is approaching and I am to be the one to stand against it somehow."

He could feel her eyes on him as he spoke. Aside from Yugi, he had never revealed these feelings to anyone. He had them before speaking to Aurora. After speaking with her, these feelings increased. He berated himself for not knowing exactly  _what_  it was he was supposed to do and just what Aurora's part in all of this truly was.

"Then the Puzzle was nearly taken from us. Information gathered from that man, Aurora, and the vague visions I have had, the feelings have only increased for me." He sensed a change in the aura beside him and he glanced over at Téa from the corner of his eye. He realized that his friend was still having a negative reaction to Aurora's name.  _Perhaps it would be wise for me not to mention her to Téa today,_  he decided as he lapsed back into silence. They were both quiet as he turned to look out the window again. "Perhaps the key to why I am here lies buried in my past."

"If it makes you feel any better, I am going through kind of the same thing," Téa told him.

He arched an eyebrow and looked over at her, listening politely as she talked about her dreams of becoming a dancer and the trials she has had to face in attempting to reach her dream. She told him of how she was uncertain about so many things in her life, the direction she was supposed to be going, what she was supposed to be doing. She ended by telling him she would only listen to her heart for guidance, much like he trusted in the Heart of the Cards during a duel.

"I guess what this story of mine is trying to say is to not to let the unknown stop you from going forward. Look at it as an adventure to be had as you explore the facts you come across on your way."

He blinked as she stood suddenly from her seat and proclaimed that they were going to see just what the world had waiting for them this day. He stood hesitantly, but he did follow her. They went from store to store where he did come across a place to trade Duel Monster cards. He made a great trade to add three new cards to his and Yugi's deck, and then they went to the park. The arcade had been their last stop. Yami stared up at the brightly colored sign and gave an inward groan. The card shop he enjoyed. This place, however, he was not sure about at all. The only reason he entered was the strange sensation he had been receiving from it. A familiar sense of someone he knew was inside.

Once inside, they looked around the large building filled with cheering friends and laser lights, and electronic sounds. Yami knew he was definitely not in his element in this place and wanted desperately for Yugi to return and save him from the assault to his senses. But Yugi had shut himself in his own bright soul room to allow Yami his privacy with Téa. He tried to get Yugi to come out and all he got was innocent laughter and a chiding "it can't be that bad," remark from the other side. He gave up and looked around again. A familiar red-gold head came into view as she cheered for a white-haired boy at one of the racing games there. He glanced over at Téa and saw her preoccupied so he made a decision to step toward the familiar woman. He slipped silently up to her, watching the boy take on the high score.

"High score again, Ryou! Are you sure you never played this game before?"

Ryou smiled up at her and placed his hand over hers on his shoulder. A sudden protective urge crept over Yami and he coughed slightly to announce his presence. The girl turned.

"Oh hey, Yu- Yami?" She gave him a curious look. "Never thought I would see you in an arcade," she commented with a smile.

He had forgotten this one knew who he was. The only real reason Téa seemed to know was because Yugi had told her she would be spending the day with him. But this girl could always tell, right from the start.

"To be honest, neither did I. Yugi pulled a switch on me earlier and won't let me back into the Puzzle."

She smiled brightly.  "He is more strong-willed than many would give him credit for if he can keep you out of what has been your home for so long."

"He is. I did tell him that in another time he could have been a Pharaoh."

She nodded.  "I agree. He does seem to have the heart of one. Must be something in his blood." 

 _Was that a wink?_   Yami looked at the girl in front of him.

He recalled her name then. Zahara. She was the daughter of Aurora. If she did wink then she must know something about his connection to Yugi as well as the connection between her mother and himself. He had only just realized the connection between Yugi the other night while they had been speaking. It was too much of a coincidence that he looked almost exactly like Yugi and his father. He did not remember having a family.  _But is it possible? And could that mean Yugi… was a blood relative?_ This brought back something Aurora had told him as to why she had to maintain a distance between them at this point.  If Yugi was indeed blood-related to him...

"It would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" she whispered near him as Ryou stood and nodded to him out of respect.  This time, her wink was clearly seen and the smile was softer, serious, and not so playful.

Yami's eyes blinked and went wide as he pulled back to face her completely.

"Don't be alarmed," she said quickly.  "There are few I can read the thoughts of. I know you and my mother have that kind of mental connection. It is only fitting that you and I would share it as well." He watched as she looked up with an amused look. "Your date doesn't look too happy."

He turned slightly to see Téa scowling. He sighed.  "Yugi set me up. It was not my idea to be here with her. He was hoping she could help."

"And she very well could, but not here. Be careful, okay? Even I can see what's in her heart. I may not know enough to help you, but I do know this…" She took a deep breath and leaned up close to his ear to whisper her next words. "Your heart was given to another long ago. And like you, she still lives. All you have to do is find and remember her. Good luck, Yami."   She pulled back and patted his arm tenderly as Ryou reached to take her hand. They began to walk away when she looked over her shoulder one last time. "I suggest a trip to the museum. You might find the relics there very interesting. And very helpful."

Yami stood dumbfounded as he watched them leave. He started when he felt a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Yami? Are you all right? Did she say something that offended you?"

"Quite the contrary," he answered, not turning to look at the brunette he came into the arcade with. "She may have given me yet another clue."

* * *

"What were you doing back there?" Ryou asked as they walked out of the arcade. 

"Setting a few things straight," she answered with a grin. She laughed softly. "If Téa thinks she can try to sneak in and capture him, now she doesn't have a chance."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"My father was an honorable man. If he knew he belonged to another and that she still lived as well, he would not allow someone like her to woo him. I just took care of one small problem that would have stood in the way."

"I guess it is true then," a darker voice came from Ryou's lips and Zahara groaned, and hung her head. "A child will do anything to keep her family together."

"Not you again. Don't you ever leave?"

"And why on Earth would I want to do that?" He turned his wolfish smirk at her. "Then again, I supposed I could be swayed…" he hinted as he trailed a finger down her arm.

She could not help the shiver that coursed through her. Suddenly, she bit down on the inside of her cheek, tasting blood as it flowed lightly. It was the only thing that brought her out of his spell. She had no idea to what limits he would go to in order to get something he wanted, and she did not want to know. But she did know that for some reason, he wanted her.

"Go to hell."

He laughed.  "Fight me all you want.  I love my prey to struggle." He winked at her as he drew her close. "But know this, you will join me, aide me in my quest, and be mine."

"Remember that little thing I talked about called honor? Yeah, it's a family trait. I already belong to Ryou."

He sneered at her, but left her.  "In time…" was the last thing he said to her.

* * *

The sun was setting over the ocean as Yami and Téa stood at the pier. The day had been long and full. Téa had been drawn into a dueling dance game that Yami had not completely understood. Her opponent had made an attempt to cheat in order to bring about a victory, but she still managed to come out on top. That same opponent tried to challenge her later in the day and Yami had stepped up in her place. In the middle of their Duel Monsters game, the opponent learned who Yami was when he gave him the name of Yugi Motou. He immediately ended the duel and after a small chat with Téa about honor and friendship, he left them alone to continue their day. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Téa asked softly as she made an attempt to stand closer to him at the railing.

Yami's eyes slid over to glance at her. Zahara's words echoed in his mind.

" _Your heart was given to another long ago. And like you, she still lives. All you have to do is find and remember her."_ He did not want to hurt Téa, especially because he knew how much she meant to Yugi, but he could not let Téa have any false hopes about them as well.

"Yes, it is," he responded, staring straight ahead.

"You are thinking about  _her,_  aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

He looked over at her then. He saw the tears shining in her eyes.  "Téa, I don't know a lot of things. But I do know that I had once belonged to another."

"You think the other is… Aurora?" She choked on the name.

"To be honest, I am still figuring things out.  I  _feel_  something when I am near her. A connection of some kind.  I know there had been something between us that was very strong.  But I still need time to think a few things over."

There was a pause and she looked out over the water.  "And if she were not in the picture at all?"

Again, he heard the hope and hated having to crush it.  "There could still never be anything between us," he told her softly. He turned then and touched her cheek.  He realized the only way to help her understand was to have a similar conversation with her that Aurora had with him. "I am not cold enough to not know what you are feeling. Things are difficult. I am a spirit in a puzzle who at times is granted permission to _use_ the body of the boy who put my Puzzle together. It is not you. I cannot be with anyone. Even if I do come face to face with the one I was with so long ago- be that Aurora or another, I am in the body of Yugi. I cannot  _be_  with anyone.  It would be unfair of me to take advantage of Yugi's body like that. Please try to understand, Téa."

She nodded and they were silent again. He knew he had hurt her. He also knew he had to say something to try to cheer her again.

"You know, Téa, I have been thinking about what you said earlier today."

She straightened and looked at him.  "Could you remind me what it was I said that you have been thinking about?"

"You told me, you were as unsure about your life, as I am unsure of mine. But when you begin to have doubt, you choose to follow your heart. I am saying that my heart is now telling me that I must find out all I can about my past, and the reasons for why I am here, no matter where this search may take me." His eyes never left the ocean waters.

She was quiet as she thought over his words. Then she, too, leaned against the railing.  "I am glad my advice could help you. Just know that while you are searching for your answers, your new friends will be right by your side, searching with you."

Yami stood up straight again. He heard the smile in her voice. He had succeeded in cheering her again, even if he did feel the faint strain of her disappointment hiding underneath the surface.  "Thank you. It is time for me to face what destiny lies before me. I now know I must go to the museum to see what it has to offer for me."

"It is still open, we can go now."

He nodded and they left the pier.

* * *

They stood at the stairway leading to the front doors of the building. Something seemed to tug at Yami's mind, but he could not place it. 

"Téa, something tells me that here is where I will find the answers I seek. The clues to the mysteries of my ancient past are in here. Thank you for bringing me here, and helping me today."

"What are friends for?" she asked him, giving a soft, and sad, yet encouraging smile. He wondered how a person could place so much emotion in such a simple gesture as a smile.

"Now, no matter what is behind those doors, I am ready to face it."

"And I will be right here with you," she promised.

He nodded and gave her a genuine smile in return.  "Then, let's go."

* * *

Aurora and Adais wandered through the museum checking on each piece as the day wore on. They were ready to call it a night but knew there were still a few more hours to go before it would close for the day. Aurora had stayed only to help with the grand opening. The dance club was shut down for the night so that Draxon, Braedon, Natara, and Saphira could aide as extra security. Ishizu was still concerned that her brother would come looking for the Obelisk card she had given Kaiba since he had not known she had given it away. She was glad to have the extra protection. 

"I think I will head back to the office to see if Ishizu needs any more help before I go around to get ready for close down procedures."

"That is fine, Adais, I am all right here. Go on."

He nodded and left her as she continued to walk. She neared the doorway that led to the room with the tablets and paused, debating on entering. It was closed off, but the doors were opened. She had to chance checking into it. She had just made her way down the stairs when a new voice stilled her movements.

"You're sure you want to go through with this, right?"

"I don't have a choice, Téa. It's my destiny."

 _I wondered how long it would take for him to come,_  Aurora thought as she quickly moved around the corner to place herself out of sight.

"Hiding from the Pharaoh, I see?"

Aurora turned to see Ishizu standing behind her.  "Adais went to find you."

"I know, but my calling is here to speak with the Pharaoh. To tell him things you could not if he was to ask them of me."

Aurora nodded and held her tongue as the voices and steps drew nearer.

"I sense something down here."

"The basement?" Téa asked him. Aurora could sense the Millennium powers being tapped into and Ishizu bowed her head. "Is this even a part of the exhibit?"

"Something down here is calling out to me. I have to go." Aurora watched as Yami appeared and walked toward one of the tablets. "The answers I seek are somewhere around here." Aurora heard his gasp when they realized the carvings on the tablet were of Duel Monsters.

"No way!" Téa exclaimed as she looked closer. "But that's… that guy looks just like you! This can't be real!"

"Yes, Téa, I'm afraid it  _is_  real. I know it is. And look, around his neck!" Yami instinctively brought his hand up to the Millennium Puzzle as he saw the carving of it on the tablet. "It appears to be me, playing an ancient form of Duel Monsters. This is exactly the kind of clue I have been needing. I only wish I were able to decipher its meaning."

Though his roots did indeed seem to lie within the times of ancient Egypt, the language and ability to read the ancient script had been lost to him over time. A hundred more questions filtered into his mind. Who was his opponent, why were they dueling? He could not even be sure it was truly a game they were playing. A part of him felt that it was truly something more. "Just when I thought I found one answer, a thousand more questions take its place," he said softly.

Aurora wanted to step forward, but Ishizu held her back, stepping up in her place.  "My Pharaoh, I have been expecting you."

He spun around to face the woman who had spoken to him.  "Who are you?

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Using the Magic of my Millennium Necklace I have gazed three thousand years into the past to a time where evil sorcerers threatened to use the dark Shadow Magic to destroy the world. However, there was a king who possessed a power strong enough to stop this threat."

"Who was this king?" Yami asked, still trying to figure out how that detail answered his previous question.

"The Pharaoh who saved the world, was you, Yami. And now the time has come for you to rescue the world once again."

"Rescue the world, but from what? How do you know it is in danger again?"

"My Millennium Necklace also allows me visions of the future. Oh, my Pharaoh, the events of the past will occur once again. The same great evil will return to threaten us."

"How will I know when this evil appears?"

"I understand that your memory has faded and you seek many answers. I also know that a Duel Monsters Tournament is beginning which will grant you all the answers that you seek.  The evil has already come to this time.  It is approaching and you will know it when you see it."

Yami felt a tightening in his chest and caught the scent of a sweet-scented perfumed musk. He had smelled it before.

_Aurora?_

"If you win this tournament, I assure you, the answers you seek shall be revealed," Ishizu continued as she turned to leave. "When you return home, you will find an invitation waiting for you. Farewell, King Yami."

"So you were a king who saved the world three thousand years ago?" Téa asked after Ishizu had gone.

"So it would seem. But I still have so many more questions," he said as he turned toward the tablet again.

It was then that he realized the opponent he faced on the tablet looked to be none other than his current rival, Seto Kaiba. The new revelation startled and confused him. He looked closer at the tablet. That was when he saw her. A reflection in the glass of the case. He spun around and looked deep into lapis blue eyes. She stared back with a noble appearance. She silently slid her eyes over to Téa, but said nothing. He saw her sigh and lower her gaze, before she turned and disappeared into the darkened corridor. Yami looked over at Téa and without a word, followed her.

"You know now what you must do, Yami. There is not a lot of time to prepare."  She felt him continue to watch her.  "I cannot tell you any more than what Ishizu has already said."

"So, she speaks the truth?"

"Yes." There was another pause and they stood in the darkness. They did not need the light. Their eyes both accustomed to dark areas.

"I think I know more about us," Yami told her. He wanted to bait her. To see what her response was.

"Is that so?"

He could tell she was waiting. He stepped closer and she stepped back. They continued these movements until her back was against the wall and she had nowhere else to go. He continued his predatory approach until he was face to face with her again. He could tell she did not fear him, exactly. But something did trouble her. He reached up and touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the touch.

"I am even more certain of it now…" His voice had taken a darker tone as his emotions ran raw with it. "I can sense it. The years do not touch you. But you were a part of my life. A strong part."

He saw her flinch slightly at his words, but the fact that she did not fight them gave him a silent answer. He did not know what took over just then, but suddenly he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She moaned and only struggled against the kiss for a brief moment before giving into it. There was a feeling like a spark at first, then searing heat as a fire raged around them. The years may have come and gone, but the strength of their passion had not diminished in the least. He understood then why she had kept her distance. What they had was so strong it could consume them if left uncontrolled.

"No, please," she moaned against his lips. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. There were so many emotions in her eyes, he found himself lost in them. "I can't.  _We_  can't. Not right now. It is not our time." She was right and he knew this.

He stepped back, releasing her.  "It will be our time soon, I hope. But for now, you are right. There are too many things I must do. At least I have one part of the mystery solved."

"Yami?"

Aurora turned at the sound of the other voice.  "Téa is asking for you. I did not mean to intrude on your date. I was merely passing through."

"Don't worry. I am only here as it was Yugi's wish. She is an interesting girl, but I feel nothing in the way of a connection as I have felt about you from the start. She merely helped me to face the things I had to face in coming here. That is all."

"I believe you. It is all right. Do not worry. You do have to get home to get the invitation sent to you though. The announcement will be made later. You will need to be there."

He nodded and backed away completely.  "I am sure to see you later."

"You will."

"Good."

They each nodded to each other and he turned to leave. He never saw her as she slid to the floor, her back still against the wall. There had been a small smile upon her lips, before she silently berated herself for allowing him to kiss her.  Her smile wavered and her eyes stung.  She knew she should not have allowed the kiss, but it had just been far too long.  Now she feared the possible consequences of her weakness as she bowed her head and cried.

* * *

Yami and Téa had long since gone when Adais found Aurora still sitting in the hall. Though she had placed her head in her arms and made no motion to move as he approached. 

"Mother?" She still did not move. He reached down and gently nudged her. She looked up and then away, but not before he saw the redness in her eyes. "Mother? What is wrong?"

"I did something I should not have done, Adais. Now I have to wait and see what the consequences of my actions will be."

Adais sighed and offered his hand.  "In the meantime, your limo is out front ready to take you home. I think you need to go and get yourself some much-needed rest. You have done nothing but work yourself crazy since my return. You can't work away the memories. No matter how hard you try."

"I know, Adais. Believe me, that is not my intention. The last thing I want is to forget these memories. At least not all of them anyway." She stood and collected herself as Draxon arrived in the hall.

"Care for some company tonight?"

Aurora tried to smile.  "Thanks, Draxon. That would be nice."

* * *

Yami could not say that he was not surprised when he and Téa arrived back at Yugi's home and found Solomon holding an envelope for Yugi. Yami had tried to bring Yugi back out, but he stubbornly refused. Yami sighed and carefully ripped into the envelope. Inside was an anonymous invitation to a tournament to be announced in the main square in about an hour from the current time. 

"We don't have much time to get there," Téa commented softly beside him.

He nodded and was about to leave when Adais walked into the home. They stood and stared at each other for the longest time. Téa, not sure what to say as she looked between the two men, remained silent. Yami blinked. There was something about him that tried to kick into his memory, but try as he did, nothing would come to his mind.

"Going out again?" Adais asked with a sudden smile.

"Yeah," Téa answered when Yami did not speak. "It seems Yugi received an invitation to a meeting tonight in the main square."

"I guess I don't need to tell you kids to be careful then. Never know what is waiting in the shadows."

Yami watched as Adais nodded and left the room.  "That's odd," he murmured. He realized the connection he was feeling was similar to that of Aurora but with a different feeling to it. But he knew he had to think about it later. His destiny was calling him now. They walked out the door and made their way toward the main square.

* * *

Sanura had awakened earlier to Mokuba's gentle nudging. 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked as she tried to stretch and sit up. "I fell asleep? I am sorry, I had not intended to."

"It's all right. And you can call me Mokuba. My brother needs you in the duel center."

She nodded and stood, following Mokuba to the upper level and into the control room. Seto was in the duel simulation ready to test his new duel desk system. It was a new and improved version of the one he had created before attempting to face Pegasus with it at Duelist Kingdom. He had opted to make it a requirement for the duelists in his tournament to use them. But he needed to make sure it would work. But that was not his only reason for being in the simulator. He had a new card to try out.

"All hands stand by for the test of the new duel disk system," the announcement came over the PA system as they entered the control room.

"As you requested, Mr. Kaiba we have removed all safeguards from the system."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. He donned a headset and tried to reason with his brother.  "You're crazy if you go through with this, Seto!" He looked up at Sanura with pleading eyes.

"You know there is nothing I can say that will change your brother's mind. He is a stubborn soul and once he gets an idea in his head, he follows through, no matter what may come out of it," she told the worried boy.

"I know, but still…" He turned back to the glass panel overlooking the simulation room. "With the safeties turned off, the monsters in this duel could really hurt you," Mokuba said to his brother. Seto's eyes took on a cold look.

"Enough whining," he returned with a voice just as cold. Mokuba took a step back and Sanura rested a calming hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Let's do this!" He opened the duel disk and stood ready for the dueling robot across from him.

Sanura looked over the computers at work around them. Everything had been updated to hold the new rules for his tournament. She placed a headset on her own head and took her place beside one of the technicians.

"The system is online and ready," she said evenly.

"Engaging the Dueling robot," another technician added. The robot came into view. "Skill level is set to max."

Sanura nodded.  "Ready to begin at your command, Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba looked over at her and saw concern in her eyes. He knew she did not like this any more than he did, but she was forced to do his brother's bidding or else face losing her job. He turned back to the glass to try to reason with his brother again. There was a reason Sanura was worried. Mokuba did not like that.

"Are you sure you want to do this, big brother?" Seto did not answer.

"Keep the medics on standby, probability of injury is ninety percent."

Sanura cringed and kept her gaze transfixed ahead.

Mokuba shook his head.  "Listen! Why don't you keep your calculations to yourself!"

"Mokuba." Her soft voice caught his attention and he turned to her, his eyes shining. "The man is only trying to do his job. You know how your brother is. Leave the man be."

Mokuba looked down.  "I know."

"I am sorry, Mr. Mokuba, sir. But since the robot is armed with the exact same deck Mr. Kaiba used in Duelist Kingdom, the risk of injury is high," the technician told him.

Mokuba looked down at his brother.  _So that was what had worried Sanura,_ he thought.

"You put all three Blue Eye's white dragon's in the robot's deck?"

"It was what Mr. Kaiba directly ordered us to do."

"I just hope he knows what he is doing," Mokuba said softly.

 _You and me both,_  Sanura agreed silently as she returned to the computer.

"Switching on the duel robot's Duel System."

Everything finished set up and it was just between Seto and the robot. Sanura watched as he dueled against his own toughest monsters. Mokuba grew concerned when he came face to face with his own Ultimate Blue Eyes Dragon.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out.

Sanura had a scowl on her normally placid face. The technician looked at the monsters on Seto's side of the field.

"None of his monsters even come close to the strength of the Ultimate Dragon," the technician commented.

"The damage will be catastrophic!" Another technician added.

"What?" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba, with the safeties disabled, the Dragon's Neutron Blast will bring great injury to you brother," Sanura softly told the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba's eyes grew wide and he spun around to face the glass again.  "Seto! Shut down the duel, please!"

Seto turned slightly, but said nothing. Sanura knew he was formulating a plan to rid the Ultimate Dragon from the field.  "Now I will see what an Egyptian God card can do!"

"No!" Sanura stood from her place at the console.

"Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, I summon you by sacrificing three of my monsters!" The building shook as the immense creature of ancient times appeared on the field. The computer began to beep out of control.

"That god card is humongous!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Its attack points are climbing off the charts!" They watched as the monster attacked and destroyed the Ultimate Dragon causing the robot to overload and crash.

"Ah! The computer's exploded!"

"Mokuba get down!" Sanura sprang from her spot and wrenched Mokuba out of the way as the computers in the room sparked and crackled as a result of the attack. "Shut down the power source!" She ordered, hissing when a spark struck her bared arm. She cringed when she heard his laughter echo in the simulator. This duel was going to take on a much darker meaning, very early on.

* * *

Yami and Téa arrived at the main square in plenty of time as they saw the crowd beginning to form. Yami looked around and Téa looked nervous. 

"You have been quiet since the museum," Téa commented as they walked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Yami's mind had been filled with the new knowledge that Ishizu had given him as well as the feelings he had been shocked with when he kissed Aurora. It had never been intended. A part of him just felt he had to. Now he was not sure how to proceed with that situation. "I am not sure about all I have learned today. But I do know this. I must enter this duel and win if I am to continue to face my destiny and gain the rest of the answers I seek."

"Hmm, just promise me you'll be careful, Yami. For you and for Yugi. I am sure there is still danger ahead."

"Yes, I know. Whoever was after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there." Yami looked over at Téa and removed his deck from the case that rested on a leather belt that hung around his waist, just below his belt. "I do ask that you just trust me, Téa. This deck has never once let me down before. As long as Yugi and I remain connected and believe in this deck, I am confident it will help us to win this tournament, unlock the mysteries of my ancient past and lead us to our destiny."

Téa smiled.  "And you can count on my help."

Yami was actually surprised, and grateful. He felt certain she would have changed her mind about helping him once he had admitted that her feelings for him had not been returned to the same extent as hers were. But seeing the smile on her face, he was sure that she was just happy being beside him as a friend even knowing there could never be anything more. Friendship, to her, was everything. And it meant a great deal to him as well. His thoughts were interrupted as an evil laugh caught his attention. His eyes widened and he looked around, the feeling of the old Millennium magic returning to him.

Téa watched his actions and grew concerned. "What is it?"

"Oh," Yami turned back and gave her a half smile. "It was nothing."

"Hey, you two! I  _know_  you all missed me!"

"It's Mai Valentine," Yami commented as they turned to face the voice.

"Oh great," Téa muttered. She forced a smile as Mai drew nearer. "Yes, it's such a shame we don't hang out more often," she added aloud with a venomously sweet voice.

Mai paid no attention to the tone and grabbed Téa in a headlock for a hug.  "Yes… It is," she told Téa in the same tone. Yami watched the two for a moment. "You're looking extra sweet tonight, Téa, is this a date?"

There was no mistaking the teasing tone. Yami cringed inwardly at the wistful look that passed through Téa's eyes, but she remained firm in her answer.

"We're just friends, Mai."

"Oh sure!" the older woman laughed playfully.

Yami was less than amused.  "I assume you've come here for the tournament?"

"But of course," Mai answered, letting go of Téa to face Yami. "I am guessing you got an invite to this thing as well."

"I did, but it didn't say who it was from. Do you have any idea who is hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea, but word is it is someone with loads of cash and an obnoxious attitude." Téa looked up and had to grin at that remark. "My bet is Seto Kaiba."

"He would fit the description," Téa agreed.

Yami gasped.  "That must be why Ishizu told me to enter!"

"What are you mumbling about?" Mai asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Anyway, it is a pretty safe bet to say it isn't Pegasus throwing this thing."

Yami looked around.  "Speaking of Pegasus, this is starting to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

Téa and Mai also looked around and realized he was right.

"You can say that again, there certainly are a lot of familiar faces in this crowd. Several of which I am not happy to see."

"Ugh, I see what you mean," Téa replied as she spotted two duelists in particular that made her skin crawl. "There's Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood."

Mai nodded in another direction toward a duelist Yami did not recognize.  "And over there, is Espa Roba, the ESP duelist. They say he is the real deal, using psychic powers to duel."

"And Mako is here too!" Téa exclaimed looking in another direction.

"If what you say is right, Mai, then this tournament is going to have one  _new_  duelist." A screen hanging in the main plaza blinked to life.

"And there he is," Téa replied with a groan. Yami looked up.

"Greetings duelists."

"Seto Kaiba," Yami said darkly.

"Welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly, welcome to my tournament." Seto's face was appearing on television screens all over the plaza. He was making sure everyone could see and hear his message.

"I don't know what's worse," Mai commented dryly. "His ego or his mug on the big screen." Téa muffled her giggle.

Yami turned his full attention to the screen in front of them.  "Let's hear what he has to say."

"I see you all received your very private invitation to Kaiba Corp.'s very exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

"Nice to see he is as charming as ever," a new voice muttered beside them.

Yami glanced over to see Zahara and Ryou staring up at the screen as well. He wondered if Ryou would be dueling in this tournament this time.

"Being you are all the best in your class, I have added special rules just for the advance duelists here. For example," the screen left his face and a vision of his new duel disk system appeared. "You will duel using this new improved Duel disks." The crowd erupted with the shouts of impressed duelists all around them.

"Kaiba Corp. always has the best stuff for dueling!" One person nearby said in awe. The screen flashed back to Seto's face again.

"Another new rule that I designed specifically for this tournament is that before the start of each duel, each player must anti-up their most valuable card. The loser of the duel must then forfeit that card to the winner."

"Give up my Dark Magician?" Yami exclaimed.

"But that means that losing even one duel could ruin my entire deck!" Mai blinked with her shock.

"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom look like a joke," Seto continued.

"Yup, same old obnoxious Kaiba," Zahara commented again, shaking her head. "Always thinking he is better than everyone else…" Cheers went up around them but were silenced when a large breeze suddenly whipped out of nowhere. Yami and the others spun around, all on guard as a helicopter appeared over the main square. Seto was hanging out the open door, his hand gripping the inside handle so as to make sure he did not fall.

A growl escaped Yami's throat.  "Kaiba!"

Seto looked down at him with a smirk. He raised his arm into the air commanding the attention of everyone once again.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk, for exactly one week from today, the Battle City Tournament begins!"

* * *

Far across the ocean in a darkened room, a meeting was being held. The Millennium Rod gleamed in the candlelight and the holder held a cruel grin on his face. His pale violet eyes shining with evil intent. 

"Battle City, in Domino, eh?" the cruel voice behind the eyes asked his followers.

"That is correct, Master. The worlds greatest duelist have gathered there for this tournament," one darkly robed man told him.

"The perfect place for the rarest of cards," another added.

The cruel smile grew larger, and he laughed.  "How very convenient that so many of our targets are gathered in one place." The remark was not a question, but a gleeful statement. The man looked up at his followers. "Now my Rare Hunters. The Hunt has begun. Go to Domino City at once."

"Yes, sir," the group agreed in unison before filing out of the room. The man looked at the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"Before the end of this tournament, the people of Domino will learn to fear my name. No matter what my sister may try; I, Marik, will not be stopped as I move forward to claim what is rightfully mine!"

* * *

 


	4. Battle City Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The day after the big announcement, Seto kept his word to allow Sanura the time off to take Mokuba to the museum. She had since been allowed home for a change of clothes while Mokuba waited in the livingroom. Finally relaxed, she choose a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with flames on the hem, reaching up to the middle of her abdomen, and low heeled black velvet boots. She even opted to leave her hair down for the excursion. Mokuba looked at her when she came back downstairs.

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I am just not used to seeing you in anything except your business suits and the dress you wore with Seto to the museum the other night. It is different. But I like it. I think my brother would, too, if he ever got his nose out of his laptop."

Sanura sensed the bitterness behind the younger Kaiba's words. She was flattered by the compliment but concerned about the bitterness.  "You know he does it to make a better life for the both of you."

"I know, but I just wish he had more time for me."

"I can partially understand that. My father was... not able to be around for me. I had uncles to turn to while growing up, but it was never truly the same. I get the feeling you look up to your brother not only as your brother, but you see him as a father-type to you as well, right?"

"I suppose so. I guess I never really thought about it." He looked up at her again. "I keep meaning to ask about your hair."

She lowered her gaze and smiled. With blonde bangs that draped elegantly around her cat-like crimson eyes, and her black hair with red streaks, she was used to comments about her hair.

"What about it?" she asked with a smile.

"Is it… real?"

She nodded.  "Yes, it is. Dye has never once touched this hair. Mother tells me it was a gift from my father."

"His hair was like that?"

She nodded again.  "Yes, according to her it was. Now we better hurry to get there before the crowd does. I have secured priority status for us to be allowed in first."

"Cool! Thanks!" Mokuba practically skipped as he hurried back to the limousine.

Sanura grabbed her purse and locked the door on the way out. She loved making him smile. It was infectious.   _Seto misses so much. I don't deny his love for his brother, but he misses out on so many things regarding him,_  she thought sadly.

"Come on!"Mokuba called laughed and hurried to the limo, climbing in and settling back to watch a brief show on the portable DVD player in the vehicle.

Mokuba was the first out of the limo when the door opened and he waited for her on the steps. She was determined to make the best of her day. She had grown very fond of Mokuba so spending her rare day off with him was not a put off in the least for her. They explored the museum and everything it had to offer. They ate at his favorite restaurant and caught a movie as well. Near the end of the day, Seto had paged her with a 9-1-1 page and she sighed sadly when she had to tell Mokuba the day had to end for her.

"That's okay, Miss. Kornari. I don't mind."

She smiled at him.  "Mokuba, I know it isn't very customary considering my position in your brother's company, but you may call me Sanura if you wish. I consider you friend enough."

"I can? Great! You're the best, Sanura. I had a blast today." He yawned and stretched.

"I am glad, Mokuba. I hope to be able to do this again one day."

"Me, too."

Sanura smiled and looked out the window of the limousine as they made their way back to Kaiba Corp. She jumped slightly when she felt a slight pressure on her arm and looked to see he had drifted to sleep and had fallen against her. Sighing, she gently held his head and moved her arm so his head rested on her lap as she stroked his long raven colored hair.

"I can see you as my sister," he said in a dream-like voice.

Her hand stilled and she swallowed hard. She had never thought about anything like that. She admitted her thoughts had strayed to an extent, but never that far. She did not know how to respond so she said nothing. Instead, she began to softly hum the song she had hummed for him on their way back from Duelist Kingdom.

She saw Seto standing out front as the limousine pulled up. He opened the door with a scowl but stopped when she placed a finger to her lips. He looked closer and saw his brother asleep on her lap and his face softened. He went around to the other door to help her lift his brother and he then carried Mokuba into the building with Sanura silently walking behind him. Her cloak had been left behind so she retrieved it to use as a blanket as Seto laid Mokuba down on the couch. Carefully, she placed the cloak over him and she saw his lips curl into a small and innocent smile.

"I always liked watching him as he slept."

Sanura looked up at her employer. He was gazing down at his little brother with shining love.  "I apologize for speaking out of turn, sir, but he misses you."

He looked down at her as she looked away.  "I have a company to run. He knows that. You know that."

"Yes, sir." Sanura stood and walked over to her desk.

She felt his eyes watching her as she moved. It made her self conscious and her hand immediately ran through her hair. She wished she had brought something to pull it back with. Then she remembered she had a rubber band in her desk. She hated using them in her hair, but she had no choice. She opened her desk drawer quietly and pulled out the rubber band. Carefully, she twisted her hair around and was about to tie it up with the rubber band when a hand stopped her. Startled, she turned and found her wrist still being held by Seto. He was staring down with a confused look on his face, as if he was not sure what had possessed him to grab her.  Sanura swallowed. "Sir?"

"Leave it down."

The rubber band fell from her fingertips.

"Yes, sir." She stood still when he brought his free hand up and ran his fingers through the silken strands on her head. She wanted to ask him why he was doing this, but her voice was lost to her.  Her heart felt as though it had left her chest and tried to pound in her throat.  

He stood, frozen in place as his fingers continued to trail through her hair.  "You are good to my brother. You treat him as an equal." Seto's voice sounded entranced. "No one has ever gone out of their way to be so kind to him. Not since our parents died. He really seems to like you."

"Y-yes, sir."

"He talks a great deal about you. I am sure I will hear every little detail about your day with him when he wakes up." He stepped closer to her and she found herself lost in his cerulean blue eyes. She did not understand what she was seeing there. The normally ice cold glare was gone. There was an emotion shining in them that she had never seen before.

 _What is he doing?_   She asked herself. She gulped and her breath quickened when he started to lean forward. Almost instinctively, she felt her eyes close.  His breath was warm against her lips and his hand gently cupped the back of her head.  She reached up and found her hand cup the back of his elbow in an attempt to steady herself.  She swallowed before parting her lips slightly, an invitation for him of her acceptance.

"Seto?"

Her heart stopped at the sound of the sleepy voice. His hands stilled in her hair. Her grip on his arm tightened minutely.  Her eyes flew open to see his lips had only been a hair's distance from her lips.

"Seto, where are you?"

He straightened.  "I'm here, Mokuba." It was over then. The moment was broken and he stepped back, his hand falling from her hair. "We need to go over the final details of the tournament before it officially begins."

She nodded and took her seat, pulling a file from the edge of her desk and placing it in front of her, and turning on her computer. She could feel his eyes still on her. But she refused to turn and look at him. Things were already far enough over the edge as it was.

* * *

The days passed by fast as the anticipation began to fill every duelist in town. Solomon grumbled about his shop as Adais came down the stairs. He watched as his father in law puttered around and then grabbed a broom. He headed outside and Adais followed, his briefcase in hand. 

"It's a sad day when a grandfather has to do his grandson's chores," Solomon was muttering when Adais drew close enough to hear him.

"Problems, Solomon? Is Yugi not maintaining his work here?"

"Nothing quite like that, Adais. He is preparing for the tournament opening this morning."

"That's right, that is today isn't it?"

"Uh-huh, I was thinking about closing early to watch my grandson duel. In fact…" Solomon picked up his broom and ran back inside the store to grab his closed sign. It was only a short time later, the elder stood beside Adais. They walked along the sidewalk for a little while in silence before Solomon looked up at Adais.

"You know what is happening to Yugi, don't you?"

Adais was startled and he stopped sharply, mid-step.  "Pardon?"

"You heard me. I know you did. You know what is happening to my grandson."

Adais looked down and took a deep breath.

"You have seen the changes in him. How he seems to have two different sides to him. This happened after he put together the blasted puzzle. I still wonder why I was chosen of all my men to remain alive and claim it. And I wonder why I didn't destroy it when I had the chance, before Yugi found it."

"Destroying it would have been a bad thing," Adais said calmly, trying to ease the old man back into a state of calm as they began walking again. "Solomon, you couldn't destroy it because of your love for ancient things. You tried to hide it, I know you did. You can't help that Yugi has a curious nature. He would have found it eventually. Or it would have found him."

"What are you saying?"

"The Puzzle is said to choose its master. Choose the one worthy of its power. It allowed Yugi to solve it for a reason. Now it is up to him to figure out what the Puzzle has destined for him."

"And the change?"

"Solomon. I know you can read the markings on that box the pieces were in. There was a spirit locked away inside it to be reborn in a time when he would be needed; when the Puzzle was complete once again. The change in Yugi is when the Spirit comes out to protect him from something. Or someone."

Solomon thought over his son-in-law's words.  "So he will be okay?"

"I cannot promise anything as it all depends on the destiny Yugi chooses for himself. But he will never be alone in his travels. And he stands a greater chance with this spirit beside him now than he ever did without him. Now go and cheer him on for the both of us. The first day is always the toughest as one gets into the swing of things."

Solomon nodded and hurried away.

* * *

Aurora had just stepped out of her club to catch some fresh air in hopes of clearing her head when she noticed the large crowd gathered not too far from her block. Curious, she stepped forward a short distance more and watched as the TV monitors sparked to life and Seto's face filled every screen. The sound of a motor caught her attention and she looked up to see a blimp with a larger monitor on it. 

"Seems he has a message he wants to be sure is made clear this morning," she murmured.

"Greetings and welcome once again to Battle City. It is time for you all to put your skills to the greatest test. If any of you were looking for friendly competition in this tournament, then you will be disappointed. For this is no mere game. It is an all-out war."

"Such dramatics," Zahara, groaned as she stepped up to her mother, wiping her hands on a towel. She had been helping to clean and put away the glasses from the night before when she heard Seto's voice echoing in the streets.

"Not surprising. I remember his grandfather being very similar."

"Aunt Saphira too," Zahara snickered. Aurora smiled and joined her daughter in the short laughter before Seto continued with his welcome speech.

"I am going to take this time to let you all know what you will be in for in this tournament in case you decide you want to back out now. Let's start with the duel disks. Anyone whom I deemed worthy to participate in this tournament received one. The technology will allow you to duel anytime and anywhere without the need of an arena. They also contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch your every duel." The screen panned down to show Seto placing his deck inside the card carrier on the duel disk.

"Now I will talk about the most important tournament rule," Seto pulled from his deck a single card as he spoke. "The loser of each duel is required to hand over their rarest card to the winner." He flipped the card over to reveal one of his Blue Eye's White Dragons. "If you can't stomach losing any of your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"There is only one reason he would create such a rule," Aurora said softly.

"What reason would that be?" Zahara asked, looking over at her mother.

"It is the one way for him to ensure he gets his hands on all three god cards."

"The creatures of legend? The ones only Father could control? But how did they become cards?"

"Pegasus made a huge mistake and now the world will pay unless your father and Yugi not only win this tournament, but take back all three god cards as well."

Zahara lowered her gaze and sighed.  "I just hope they are careful."

"As do I, but I have faith that all will work out as it should. We just have to be patient and watch."

"But how? This isn't going to be like Duelist Kingdom. I sure can't follow them around town, this time."

"I was not going to ask you to. We keep to ourselves, for the most part, this time. But we also keep our eyes open."

Zahara nodded but was not able to speak as Seto's voice came across the public address system once again.

"If there is anyone out there foolish enough to, you may challenge  _me_  to a duel, as I will be competing as well. Just don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there is one duelist out there I can't  _wait_  to defeat."

"Well…  _that_  was clear enough," Zahara muttered.

"Yami…" Aurora whispered. "I know you can take this." Her fingertips went to her lips as she suddenly felt the burn of their kiss upon them again. She drew a shaky breath and shook her head to clear her mind again.

"Now that I have brought up the topic of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round. These finals will take place in a hidden location. The clear cards that came with your duel disks are each pieces of a map. When you have collected all six pieces of the map a transmitter will be activated and will show you the location of the finals. But don't get too excited. The tournament finals are a long time away and several of you will be eliminated well before that. Any other questions can be answered in my tournament rule book. Just remember that only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world. So get ready duelists. And let the tournament  _begin!_ "

Cheering went up among the crowds and Aurora and Zahara were forced to take a few steps back.

"Where are ya, ya creep?"

Zahara turned back, startled.  " _Joey?_  I wonder what is wrong with him."

"Perhaps we should take a look?" Aurora offered. Zahara nodded in agreement and Aurora poked her head back inside the club for a moment. "Hey, Natara, Zahara and I have to check on something. I will be right back."

"Sure thing, Aurora," her friend said with a smile as she pulled her long black hair back into a ponytail. There were strips of deep blue mixed into the black hair as if highlighted, but completely natural. "Braedon and I have things here. See you guys in a bit."

"Thanks." Aurora turned back around and she and Zahara went off in search of Yugi's tall blonde friend.

"I know I saw him go this way," Zahara said as she gave a frustrated sigh and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Hey! I knew I'd find ya!"

"Zahara! Over here!" She turned and joined her mother near another crowd at a café. Joey was standing strong against a man wearing a dark robe. "It's a rare hunter. Ishizu was telling me about them. Seems her brother employs them to do his bidding."

"I still can't believe little Marik has gone evil."

"I know. But he can still be saved. It is a matter of when, now."

"Listen, creep. You got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back! So let's duel!" The robed man laughed.

"I have no desire to duel you as I have already taken from you all that I needed."

"That's too bad, 'cause I'm not leavin' till I win back my Red Eyes!"

"Careful, Joey," Aurora whispered. "You have no idea what you are up against."

"Joey! What's going on?" Aurora and Zahara turned to see Yugi running up to his friend, concern in his eyes. He stopped short at the sight of the robbed man. As Aurora looked on, it seemed the robed figure had been shocked to see Yugi as well.

"That's one of the guys who swiped my Red Eyes, Yug," Joey told his friend. "He calls himself a Rare Hunter, but I call him a thieving freak!"

The Rare Hunter shut his small laptop with a final click.  "I already told you that you were no longer of any use to me. But perhaps your friend would care to duel in your place." Aurora's eyes narrowed. "It would be an honor to duel the Duelist Kingdom champion and relieve him of his Dark Magician." Yugi's face turned to a scowl. "So I challenge  _you_ , Yugi Motou to be my first victim here in Battle City!"

"No way! This is between you and me, got that?" Joey shouted back at him.

Yugi placed a hand on his friend's arm.  "It's okay, Joey. Really. I have to duel him." Yugi turned to face the robed man. "Fine. Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge!"

"But, Yug…"

"It's the only way to win back your Red Eyes, Joey," Yugi told him solemnly as the Puzzle began to glow. "I promise you I will beat him." There was a sudden bright flash of light and when the light faded, darker, crimson eyes had taken the place of wide, innocent ones.

"So are you ready, Rare Hunter?" Yami asked his opponent. "The deal is, if you lose, you  _must_  return Joey's Dragon! And if you win this duel, I will hand over my Dark Magician to you."

 _I wonder how Mahaado would feel if he knew he had become a bargaining chip?_  Aurora asked herself with an amused smirk.  _He said he would serve him, but I am not sure this is exactly what he had in mind._

"Yugi, there's no way I'm lettin' you risk your Dark Magician. I can take him." Joey tried to step in the way. "I'll never be able ta forgive myself if that creep takes your most valuable card."

"Very noble of you Joey, but I must duel this Rare Hunter," Yami told him lightly pushing Joey out of the way. "I will have to risk him eventually. This is only the beginning and a major step toward the path my destiny has laid out for me."

"Then let's get this duel started already!"

"Very well," Yami swung his arm forward and the duel disk activated. "Let's begin."

* * *

"The first duels are beginning to come into the system, Mr. Kaiba," Sanura reported as he and Mokuba entered the main system room. "Yugi Motou is in the first duel of the tournament." 

"How fitting," Seto sneered.

Sanura sighed. The quiet calm she had experience with him the one day in his office had never repeated itself. He became more involved in his work. He actually seemed to be avoiding her. Even allowing her to leave the office on time on more than one occasion.

"Now all we are waiting for is for someone to play either one of the other Egyptian God cards."

 _I doubt we will be seeing that anytime too soon,_  Sanura thought as she turned her office chair back around to glance back down at the computer monitor.

* * *

"If you had any idea what I held in my deck you would forfeit your Dark Magician right now," the Rare Hunter taunted Yami.

Yami's growled.   "I may not know what is in your hand, but my trap card Light of Intervention reveals any of your hidden monsters on the field. I will have no surprise attacks from you!"

"That won't even matter," The Rare Hunter told him with a grin as he summoned Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode. Yami did not hesitate as he sacrificed his magnet warrior to bring out a new even more powerful monster. He used the special ability to call on Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and then combined them with the power of his Polymerization card to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. He knew he could not attack with his newly created monster as per the new rules Kaiba had set up for Battle City.

"Yug! Wait! Watch out for…"

"Shut your mouth Wheeler, or say goodbye to your Red Eyes!" The Rare Hunter shouted over to Joey. "You will not give up my strategy if you value your dragon!"

"What is he talking about?" Aurora wondered as the game continued with Yami placing one card face down and the Rare Hunter drawing.

The duel wore on, each duelist doing their best to counter-act any strategy the other threw out. Joey grabbed his head wanting desperately to get something out of his head and into the air. There was something about the Hunter's strategy that he wanted Yami to know.

"I wonder…" Zahara murmured.

"Wonder what," Aurora prompted when it was evident she was not going to continue on her own.

"He seems to be only playing defense right now. Like he is waiting for something. I don't know, it just seems odd. I saw Yami do that once. During his first duel with…" Her eyes grew wide. "Could it be? Could that Rare Hunter be holding out for Exodia?"

Aurora matched her daughter's shock and spun back to the duel, searching the face of Yami's opponent carefully.  "It seems that is not all he is doing…" she said softly when she used her powers to see into the Hunter's mind. "Seems he doesn't like to play fair." She caught her daughter's curious look. "You will see when this duel is done."

* * *

Sanura's fingers flew over the keypad on the computer in front of her. Seto and Mokuba stood just behind her as they watched over Yami's duel.  

"This duelist is fairing well against Yugi," Seto commented after a moment. "Miss. Kornari, look up any info on him you can find."

She pulled up a screen after a few keystrokes and looked up at her boss.  "I am afraid we don't have much on him," she replied calmly. "In fact, he was not even listed as part of your database until about a week ago, after you first went public about the tournament."

Seto narrowed his eyes.  "How is that possible?"

"It seems he may have hacked into the system in order to add himself, Mr. Kaiba."

"But, that's illegal!" Mokuba cried out in shock.

"All we really know about his name is that he calls himself a Rare Hunter."

"Is that so?" Seto braced his little brother and commanded Mokuba to settle down.

He had made Mokuba a vital part in the tournament by having him act as commissioner. He was in charge of seeing that everyone obeyed the rules and if they did not, they were to be disqualified. Just then, he wanted to go to that duel and disqualify the Rare Hunter.

"Wait, Mokuba, not yet. It seems they took my bait."

"Sir?" Sanura prompted.

"Things are going according to plan." He flashed a smile that made Sanura shiver. She hated that smile on his face. It always meant that he would be up to no good. If not right then, it would be sometime soon.

* * *

"Rare Hunter, how do you expect to defeat me when all you play is defense? In order to win, you must attack me eventually. What is stopping you?" Yami called out to his opponent.

The Rare Hunter laughed.   "You shall soon see, Yugi."

Joey could no longer hold himself back. Aurora's eyes widened as the blonde friend ran forward.  "Yugi, wait! I can't stand by and watch this. I won't let you lose your Dark Magician just for me!"

Joey had taken a few too many steps near the duel area and Yami had grown tired of Joey trying to go against the honor of the duel by attempting to reveal the Hunter's strategy. With a sudden movement, Yami swept his arm out to block Joey from coming closer and shocked everyone when a small wall of flames appeared on the ground between them.

"Be careful, Yami. You are not ready for those Powers yet," Aurora warned under her breath. Her breath had hissed in as she realized his frustration was what had caused the simple burning barrier.

"That's  _enough_ , Joey!" Yami growled out. Joey took a few steps back, not sure if he should be staying or running in fear of his best friend. Realizing what he had done, Yami dropped his arm and the harshness in his voice as he turned to face Joey with a calmer expression. "Forgive me for that, my friend, but I had to stop you. You must  _not_  reveal my opponent's strategy. I can and I will defeat him. Joey, you are my friend and I am fighting this duel for you, just as you would have done for me."

Joey took a deep breath to calm his own quickly beating heart as he looked at his friend.  "I know."

"Do you remember on the way to Duelist Kingdom, when Weevil threw my Exodia cards over the edge of the ship and into the water?"

"Yeah…"

"You were willing to risk your life to get those cards back for me. But not just because it is the rarest and most powerful card in the game, but because I was a friend. A friend in need," Yami told him. Without warning, he turned away from Joey and focused his energy back at the Rare Hunter. "So that was his plan…" A smirk played upon Yami's lips, turning them from sensual to cruel in a matter of seconds. "I am on to your little strategy, Hunter. You are planning to assemble all five pieces of Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

"No! How did you…" The Rare Hunter reeled backward with his shock.

"All right!" Joey cheered.

Yami turned and gave his friend a thumbs up as he thanked him for allowing the memories to come that allowed him to figure out the strategy without Joey having to say anything about it. The Rare Hunter recovered and he chuckled, bringing Yami's attention back around to him.

"Just because you figured out my strategy, doesn't mean you will be able to stop me, Yugi!" He taunted. "Everyone knows Exodia is the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters. There is no way you can defeat him!"

"I must win this duel, so in order to face my destiny, and win back Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, I will be the first to destroy Exodia!" Yami vowed in returned.

"Give it up, fool! This Duel is over!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Yami created flames on the ground... this is AU after all, remember, and he does have a few extra powers that he was given way back when... Yami just seemed so intense I felt it fitting that he did this...


	5. An Unknown Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

 

The duel began to grow more intense as Yami tried to figure out a way to stop the Rare Hunter from calling forth Exodia and taking the duel. It would not be an easy task, but he was certain he could. He was not alone. Joey stood on one side actively cheering for him. But he could sense a silent presence on the other side of him. Two of them, actually. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two women who bore a striking resemblance to each other. The elder of the two noticed his searching gaze and she nodded at him. He gave a grim smile and turned back to the duel. Somehow, he was not sure, but having her near him seemed to give him an extra boost of energy and strength. Just what he needed to keep pressing forward. He looked down at his deck. He had one card in play at the moment and one card face down, and his Chimera waiting to attack. He knew his next move had to be something good, or the duel would be over.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto turned to face Sanura as she caught his attention.  "Yes, Miss. Kornari?"

"There is new information about this Rare Hunter. The duel deck senses are registering that the Hunter's cards are coded with an invisible ink!"

Mokuba stepped forward with an angry look on his face.  "You mean his cards are marked? But that isn't legal!"

"Let it go, Mokuba."

Sanura gave her boss a hard look.   _Is his grudge against Yugi so harsh he would allow someone who is obviously cheating to continue this fraud of a duel?_   She wondered.

"Come on, Seto! First, he hacks into your system and now this. What more does he have to do before you see fit to allow me to disqualify him?" Seto stared hard at the duel on the screen. A cold look was in his eyes, but a small amused smirk played on his lips. "I'm sorry, big brother. You made me Commissioner so I could enforce the rules. Give me one reason why I shouldn't stop that duel and bust that cheat."

"While I am well aware of his dishonorable ways, I need him to continue in this duel. He may have something I want, Mokuba."

Mokuba tried to figure out what his brother was talking about. Sanura knew. But she also had a suspicion that there was more to his decision. A lot more.

* * *

"All right, then, I take my turn. I play one card face down and then I shall have Chimera attack your stone statue!" Yami shouted as the monster surged forward, shattering the first of the Hunter's defenses.

"You think it matters to me that you have destroyed that monster?" The hunter asked him. "No, not even the great Yugi Motou can defeat me in one turn." Yami scowled at his opponent. "My master will be extremely pleased with me. First I claimed the Red Eyes Black Dragon and next I shall have your Dark Magician!" His hand moved toward his deck to draw and begin his turn.

"Not so fast!" Yami ordered. One of his cards rose up to be revealed.

"Not a trap!" The Hunter exclaimed.

"That's right. My Time Seal trap card will stop you from drawing any cards this turn! Which also means you will be unable to draw your final Exodia piece this time. I assure you, this duel is  _far_  from over!"

The Hunter sneered at him.  "A feeble defense. But I like my prey to struggle. It makes the hunt more interesting."

Aurora watched intently as the duel began to climb once again in intensity. She knew there was not much Yami could do while only being able to draw one card at a time, but she also knew there had to be a way in his deck to stop the creep in front of him. He had to find that card with his next draw. She watched as he closed his eyes before drawing. Once the card was in his hand he glanced down at it. She blinked in confusion when a sly grin curved his lips.

"I play Life Force Sword!" He called out as he put the card in play.

"What?" The Rare Hunter looked at the card, trying to figure out what this card would do.

"This card chooses any card in your hand and removes it from play for three full turns." Yami looked up with cold eyes. "I shall be aiming for a piece of Exodia!"

"That is a stretch," Aurora murmured. "He has no idea just what card his will attack. There is a possibility he could hit the wrong card and that could cost him the duel."

Everyone stood on edge as the sword appeared and flew toward the Hunter's hand. There was a brief streak of light and the Hunter stepped back.

"No, not that one!"

Just behind him, the sword struck the card and the right arm of Exodia appeared with the sword in the middle of it. Yami's smirk grew larger as he placed another card in play.

"My turn is far from over, Rare Hunter. I shall sacrifice Chimera for Summoned Skull in order to wipe out what is left of your monsters." Yami called for the Lightning Strike attack and his opponent cringed as his only form of defense was wiped away from him. Joey cheered from the sidelines again. Yami looked at the Hunter.

"You think that Exodia is so powerful, no one can defeat him. That is true if the pieces are completely put together. However, each piece is still vulnerable to any attacks!"

The Rare Hunter was silent as he drew his next card. Then, without warning, he began laughing maniacally. Shining swords cascaded down from the sky and surrounded Yami. The Hunter had played Swords of Revealing light in order to stop Yami from attacking him for three whole turns as well.

"Yugi, do you honestly think you can stop me by putting just one piece out of commission? A true hunter is always prepared. That is why I have enough pieces for  _three_  full Exodia's!"

Yami frowned.  "Three of Exodia?" He chuckled. "And that would be your greatest error, Rare Hunter. Your deck is so loaded down with Exodia parts the odds of you drawing all five pieces needed to create one full Exodia before I can defeat you, are slim to none. Now," Yami bowed his head and drew a card. "I cannot do anything this turn. I end it, for now."

"That is all you can do, Yugi. I should just put you out of your misery now."

"Not likely," Yami told him with a smirk.

Zahara looked up at her mother.  "Father still has a chance at this duel, right?" she asked too softly for others to hear.

Aurora nodded.  "His opponent is relying on only one monster in his deck instead of placing faith in several as Yami does. Exodia is powerful and is nice to have, but alone, he cannot always be counted on. Especially in this case with three of each card of Exodia possibly being drawn. Yami is right. He has a very small chance of drawing whatever parts he needs now to win."

The Rare Hunter drew and passed his turn. Yami played one card face down and then placed his Alpha the Magnet warrior into attack mode.

"I may not be able to attack right now, but once I have destroyed your swords, my monsters will be poised and ready. In order to take out my monsters, you would have to have more Magic and Trap cards, but your deck is cluttered only with Exodia pieces. And," Yami continued nodding to the area just in front of his opponent. "I have already taken out the only two monsters you had as a defense. You have nothing to protect you. You swords card is a weak and temporary shield. It is the only thing stopping me from attacking right now, but believe me when I say it won't last."

"There is no way you will break my shield before I can summon all the pieces of Exodia!"

Yami smiled.  "No? You have left yourself wide open to a direct attack, Hunter. And don't think I won't take it the first chance I have."

"That's right, Yugi! Take 'im down!" Joey shouted from the sidelines.

"Soon your Life Force Sword will end, allowing me to use that right arm to summon Exodia. There is nothing you can do about it!"

"Are you really that sure?" Yami asked with a smirk.

The Hunter grew silent as he stared back and forth between his hand and Yami smirking across from him. His hand shook as he reached for a card. Zahara gasped when he summoned the Head of Exodia to the field in defense mode.

"At least now my life points are safe," the Hunter returned.

Yami chuckled.  "You have fallen for my trap," Yami told him. "Now I have all I need in play to defeat your Exodia. All of them!"

"There is no way you can!"

"Watch me!" One of Yami's cards began to rise up in front of him. "You made a costly mistake by activating my trap card, Chain Destruction!"

"What is  _that_?" Zahara gasped.

Aurora smiled. Her time with Pegasus had helped her in her knowledge of special cards.  "The perfect card for this duel." A chain came out from the card and surged straight through the Exodia head to strike the Hunter's deck. "It cannot destroy the monster on the field, but if the opponent has any more like it in his hand or his deck, they are automatically destroyed." She looked over at her daughter. "All he has to do now is wait for the swords of revealing light to end and then he can not only take out the one piece of Exodia on the field, but also take out the Hunter's life points."

They each turned back to watch the conclusion of the duel. The Rare Hunter had just been faced with the knowledge of the Chain of Destruction card as the extra Exodia head's in his deck were destroyed.

"Without the Exodia heads, you will be unable to summon Exodia now, Rare Hunter," Yami told him in a dark voice. "But I am not done. I told you your swords of Revealing Light would not last. I have found a way around them as well. I activate, Dust Tornado!" Another card rose up and a twister formed to wipe away the magic card holding him back. He played Monster Reborn in order to bring back his Chimera. He then had the monsters he needed to win the duel. Chimera was sent forward to destroy the final Exodia head his trap card was not able to destroy. His next play was to raise his Magnet Warriors attack points by combining it with Summon Skulls electric attack. Alpha the Magnet Warrior had enough attack points to take out the Rare Hunter with one attack.

* * *

"He did it!" Mokuba exclaimed in shock. "He found a way to defeat Exodia!"

"Maybe so, but there is one card he will  _never_  defeat," Seto scowled as he turned around. Sanura stood for a moment before returning to her seat. "Keep monitoring the duels, Miss. Kornari. I am going to make my own personal appearance in this tournament. Out of fairness I, too, must receive six locator cards, even though I already know the location of the finals."

"Yes, sir." Sanura sighed and turned to face her computer once again. There were several other workers on computers monitoring the tournament, but he had given her a special assignment. She was to specifically watch Yugi's duel deck and report to him anything that should happen.

"Wait for me, Seto!" Mokuba called out. "I am the commissioner. I need to be out there, too."

"Just be careful, Mokuba," Sanura said softly.

He nodded before turning to shout a command to everyone in the room.  "Be sure to keep your eyes out for the Egyptian god cards. Seto is to be notified of their use immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

"Yeah, Yugi!" Joey shouted, jumping up and down on the sidelines. "You won!" The monsters faded from sight and the crowd filtered away. Aurora and Zahara had stayed behind. Silently, they began to walk forward as Joey and Yami approached the fallen Hunter. Yami picked up the man's deck and sifted through it.

"Here it is, Joey. Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon, as promised. And the locator card I will keep. He won't be needing the location of the finals now." He half turned at the sound of a soft cough behind him. "Aurora," he breathed.

She lowered her gaze to fight the blush she felt rising to her cheeks; their moment in the museum still too fresh in her mind. After a short moment, she looked back up.  "You may wish to take a closer look at that deck in your hands right now. I believe you will find something of interest. Something that should not be there."

He was always amazed at how gentle and soft her voice could be, knowing the cold tone he had heard her use against Pegasus. At her hint, he did take a closer look at the deck. He frowned.

"What is it, Yug?" Joey asked him.

"Something  _is_  on the back of these cards. Some kind of invisible ink."

"You mean…?" Joey was not sure how to continue.

"That's right," Aurora answered. "All of his cards were marked."

"So that's what you meant," Zahara whispered. "When you said he was up to something."

Aurora nodded.  "He used a special contact lens as an x-ray to see what card was at the top of his deck every time he went to draw."

"Why that no good cheat!" Joey started sputtering.

Yami snarled.  "Not anymore!" He tore up the Hunter's deck and sent the pieces flying in the air. They had just turned to leave the area when a groan caught their attention.

"Forgive me, Master," a weak voice called out.

"What?" Zahara asked.

Aurora spun around.  "Zahara, get out of here, now," she commanded.

"But…"

"I said, go!" Aurora stepped into a defensive stance, not sure what she should be prepared for. She could sense a dark magical presence, and it was not long before she was certain Yami had sensed it as well.

Zahara spun and raced her way back to the club without another word.

"No! Please don't be angry, I tried my best!"

Yami stood close to Aurora, also prepared for anything, and Joey raised his fists. He was no stranger to fighting, and he was ready to step in if anyone was going to go after his friend. They watched as the Rare Hunter seemed to rise like a puppet on a string. His motions were choppy and unsteady. His gaze completely unfocused, but wide with fear. Suddenly, the Hunter grabbed his head with a scream. Three pairs of eyes widened as they watched him. Three jaws found their teeth clenched and their muscles tensed.

"No, Master, don't please! Don't send me to the Shadow Realm! Spare me please!"

"Hey, guys, that freak's lost his mind!"

"If he ever  _had_  it," Aurora replied to Joey's remark.

Yami watched the Hunter with hard eyes.  "I have seen this before," he said calmly.

"When?" Aurora asked him. He looked over at her. Her gaze was frozen on the pleading man in front of them, her jaw tensed, her eyes flashing. "When, Yami?" she pushed when he did not answer right away.

"When Yugi battled Bandit Keith not too long ago. It was a reaction like this that caused the end of the duel and caused him to set the building on fire." His voice was stilled when a glowing eye appeared on the man's forehead. "The Millennium symbol!"

"Ra, I was hoping this wasn't the case," Aurora muttered. "His mind has been taken over. By another with a Millennium Item."

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a strangled voice coming from the Hunter's lips.

"So we meet again,  _Pharaoh_."

Part of Aurora knew whom the voice belonged to. She just did not wish to admit it. The Hunter's body stood haphazardly on his feet and leered at the three standing frozen in their spot. Neither one of them stood there out of fear, more like curiosity, and disgust.

"I doubt you would remember me that well, Pharaoh. You were still trapped within the puzzle when I first dueled your little Yugi."

"Only because  _someone_  had managed to use a form of magic to keep us separated. We were not that far from each other. But I was unable to reach him just the same," Yami returned.

The voice laughed wickedly.  "Maybe so. I must congratulate you on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest of my people. You will find as you continue that my other minions will prove to be  _far_  more formidable."

Joey scratched his head.  "Yug… What is  _with_  this guy?"

His question went unanswered. However, Aurora's fear was about to be realized.

"Pharaoh, I have waited for years to finally meet you. So I could  _destroy_  you!"

"What?" Yami gasped.

Aurora gave a sad sigh.  _Marik… What has happened to you?_

"I will not allow my other Hunters to be as weak when facing you," the voice continued. "I have no time for failures such as this man. That is why I have taken over his body and sent his mind to the Shadow Realm. I am in control!" They all watched wide-eyed as the body began a sick and twisted dance in front of them. The puppeteer's way of showing his control.

"That is grotesque," Aurora commented with a disgusted glare. "Just who do you think you are trying to impress?"

Joey cringed and backed up.  "This guy is creeping me out!"

Yami did not back away. He instead stepped forward, causing the body to stop its hideous dance.

"How do you control him?" T

he blank eyes meet his as he spoke again.  "Each Millennium Item holds its own unique sort of power."

"You wield the Millennium Rod," Aurora added, vocalizing what she had known deep down in her soul.

"That is correct,  _milady_ ," he responded in a taunting tone.

He seemed to maintain the proper way to speak to her, even if he scoffed at her. He would hate her as much as he hated the Pharaoh himself. She knew she would have to watch herself around him. She had always maintained that none of the Millennium Items could affect her in any way, but she knew that was not completely true. Of all the Millennium Items, the Rod and the Puzzle where the only ones to truly have any kind of effect on her. She still did not understand why. She had never taken the time to question it as she now wished she had.

"And mind control is a  _simple_  task for my Rod."

"No good can come from that power," Yami returned.

"No, it can't; and it won't," Aurora added softly. She had already acknowledged he was the one holding the Millennium Rod. But a part of her was still in denial over just who the man was.  _Please, Ra, don't let it be him… Let me be wrong._  "Who are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet,  _Lady_ Aurora?"

Her eyes widened, she gasped, and she took a step back, her heart suddenly jumping to her throat. No one had called her that in nearly three thousand years. No one except Shadi… And the Ishtar family.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Pharaoh," the body said, turning to face Yami once again. "Remember my name, fear it, for it will be the last thing you remember as I take you down. My name… is Marik."

Aurora looked away for once and lowered her guard.

Yami stepped forward.  "What is it you want from  _me_ , Marik?" he shouted at the puppet.

"I want what belongs to me."

Aurora frowned and looked back at the puppet again.  _What could he possibly feel belongs to him?_ She gasped.  _The power of the Puzzle!_  

"And I shall take what I want by using the strength of the Egyptian god cards!"

"Egyptian  _what?_ "

The mind puppet glanced over at Aurora.  "Please do the Pharaoh the honor of explaining for me, Lady Aurora."

"Stop it, Marik."

"Like you can stop me. You are merely a puppet yourself."

"You are wrong!"

Yami placed a hand on her arm.  "Aurora, what is he talking about?"

She sighed. She suddenly hated Marik for making her reveal this information.  _Why couldn't he do this himself?_   She thought angrily. But Yami's hand on her arm eased her anger and she took a deep breath.

"A Millennium ago, there was a trio of ancient creatures that rampaged through ancient Egypt. Their power was so great that they threatened to destroy the world. They would have, too, had a Pharaoh not sealed them away. Since then, no one dared to call them forth, even when the power of the other monsters had been accessed during the ancient duels. It was rumored that only one Pharaoh would be able to call them and control them. And for a long time, that Pharaoh just did not exist. He did appear once. When he first called upon one of the ancient monsters, he became immortalized by his people. He was considered a god by some. Feared by others. When the Pharaoh disappeared, the ancient beasts were never seen again."

"Then how can they be a threat now?"

"Pegasus."

"Yes," Marik smiled through his puppet. "When he created the cards for these monsters, he made it so  _anyone_  who held these cards would finally be able to have access to these mystic powers."

"Even so, few would have the mental capacity to even  _attempt_  to control them. The monsters could easily turn on the one holding them at a moment's notice," Aurora added, trying to reason with Marik. Though she could tell by his mastery of the Rod that he was more than capable of harnessing the power of the gods.

"How true you are, Lady Aurora. And with their power, I shall destroy you, Pharaoh, and finally claim the power I deserve!"

Yami glared back at the puppet.  "You will  _never_  lay claim to my Millennium Puzzle!"

"You misunderstand, I don't merely want the Puzzle, Pharaoh. I want  _more_  than the Power of that Puzzle. I want the Pharaoh's Power."

Aurora's eyes snapped open as she stared at the puppet.  "No!" She exclaimed.

"I want the endless energy and magical power of the ancient ruler, himself! And listen close, Pharaoh. No one will stand in my way. This goes to you as well, milady. I shall use the power and magic to conquer and control the world! I will be unstoppable. So prepare yourselves, for the end is near! The world is mine!"

Aurora stepped forward and stood strong beside Yami as he continued to stare hard at the mind slave in front of them.  "Not yet it isn't," she told him.

"I am finally beginning to see why Ishizu wanted me to participate in this tournament." Yami pointed a finger at the puppet. "It is my destiny to stand between you and the powers you seek. And I promise you, I will."

"Then you will see that is easier said than done, fool."

"Watch your tongue!" Aurora commanded, taking another step forward. She was not about to sit back and watch as the insolent side of the boy she had once known spoke with such disgrace to the one his family was sworn to protect.

"There is nothing you can do to me. Not anymore. For now, I have the one power that can actually hurt you."

Yami half spun to look over at her and her quiet reaction told him that this Marik spoke the truth. He had never thought about a possible weakness. A way to hurt her. She had always come across so strong.

"You are mistaken, Marik," she said. But Yami heard the soft tremor in her voice that betrayed her lie. "The Millennium Rod can do no harm to me." She struggled to continue this thought, knowing full well she was wrong.

"Whoever said I would use the Rod on you?" A sly smile crept hideously over the puppet's features. "Though it is such a  _pleasing_  thought."

Aurora suddenly was overcome with a vision. A vision of darkness and shadows. And they were coming for her. But they were not just any shadows. And they were not a part of the Shadow Realm either. These shadows posed a far greater threat to herself. She shut her mouth and backed down. "That's what I thought. I knew taking a partner in this task would come in handy."

Yami was completely confused now. But he did not have the time to ask her about it as his attention was called back again.

"Pharaoh, your days are numbered, so enjoy the games while you can. Because I promise you, your reign is coming to an end!" The glowing eye faded from the forehead of Marik's puppet, allowing the body to pitch forward to the street. Joey stepped up and gently knocked the body with the toe of his shoe.

"Man that was weird," he replied with an odd tone. "I knew the guy was trouble, but who knew he was only a front-man for something even bigger?" Joey turned back to face his friend and saw him handing him the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Here you go, Joey. This card belongs to you."

Joey paused for a moment, thinking about it. Then he shook his head.

"Nah, you keep it, Yug. It isn't mine ta take. You won it fair and square. Besides, those Rare Hunters have collected tons of rare cards. You may need it later. Think of it dis way, Yug. Now I am a part of your deck. And since I still have the Time Wizard you gave me, I still have the rare card thing covered and it is like I have a part of you in my deck as well. This way we can help each other in a sense." Joey smiled. "Thinking that way, it's kinda cool to think I am helping you to save the world. We are a team, Yug. Together we won't let anyone come between us, or defeat us."

Aurora watched him as he spoke. She admired the tall blonde. He really was a true friend. Yami was going to be lucky to have him later on, she was certain. But she had other worries on her mind at that time. She turned to leave them as Joey was making his vow to help Yami beat Marik and his team of rare hunters.

"Thanks, Joey. That means a lot to me. I promise to take good care of your Dragon," Yami told him.

"No sweat, Yug. It's yours now… Partner." Joey stuck out his hand and Yami stared down at it for a moment before grasping it in a firm handshake.

"You are a true friend, Joey. And together we can defeat any evil that comes our way." He smiled warmly, but the smile faltered when he saw a concerned look pass over his friends brown eyes. "What is it, Joey?"

Joey nodded off to Yami's one side where he had spotted Aurora walking away.

"Speaking of friends helping when in need, I think you have anotha friend who needs ya right now." Yami turned to see her. "If ya ask me, she looked pretty spooked at Marik's mention of a partner. I doubt I'd be goin' too far out on a limb if I said that didn't sound like a good thing."

"I agree," Yami said with a nod.

"Well then, you go and check in with her. I have some dueling that needs to be done!"

"Good luck, Joey. And be careful."

"You, too, pal."

They split for their separate ways and Yami followed Aurora a short distance before she stopped suddenly, her back straight. He took that moment to catch up to her.

"Are you alright?" Yami was at a loss for words at the moment. But he figured this would be the best approach.

"For now, yes." Her voice was still shaking. He could not be sure just what had brought on the trembling. It was not sadness he was certain. The shaking in her voice did not come from tears. No, this was something else entirely. "You have questions. Some of which, now, I may be able to answer. Some. Marik opened that door."

She still kept her back to him. He admitted to himself that this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about her. But he wanted to be careful, for it was obvious she was not in the best frame of mind to be pushed.

"Come, let us get out of the street if we are to talk. I am too easy a target for other duelists now that the tournament has begun."

She nodded and waited for him to lead the way to an out of the way café. They each sat down at a small table where glasses of water had been placed before them. He was hoping she would speak willingly on her own, but decided to prompt her when she made no effort to do so.

"Marik seems to know you. Can you tell me how?"

"My family and his lived underground together as tomb keepers." A simple and straight forward answer. There was no harm in her revealing that. And it was a complete truth.

"He called you 'Lady' Aurora. A proper title of a noblewoman. You outranked him?"

"I outranked everyone in his family with my position." Again, she offered no further information. But her answer was the complete truth.

"The Millennium Rod. It concerns you? You don't exactly fear it, but it worries you. Can it hurt you?" She swallowed hard and placed her glass back on the table.

"Normally, I would say no. But of all the Millennium Items only two have been known to affect me. The Rod and the Puzzle. I am not sure as to why. I could never figure that out. The Rod did not begin to affect me for quite some time, and then one day…" she paused and shook her head. "Maybe I had been at a moment of weakness and that was why it affected me, I don't know. The bearer of that item at the time had no idea what had even happened."

She closed her eyes to remember a time after Yami had been sealed away and his body given a proper burial in the tomb. High Priest Set had taken over as Pharaoh. At that time, Lady Saphira had not yet accepted a proposal of marriage so Aurora had still been acting as queen regent. She was still involved in decisions regarding battle techniques and was still around during sentencing of criminals. There had been one criminal in particular that Pharaoh Set held a grudge against though, and Aurora refused to allow herself to learn why. His hand had gripped the Millennium Rod tightly and the Eye on it began to glow causing Aurora to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Blackness overwhelmed her and she lost all clear and conscious thought.

"I was at a sentencing of a criminal. I was aware of my surroundings one moment, and then the next I found myself with my hand around his neck, squeezing the life out of him, for no apparent reason. No one could tell me why. But the Pharaoh at that time took me aside later and said that what I had done had been something in his own thoughts. That I had stopped when he cleared his mind. We did not understand it, but we knew the Millennium Items had to be stored away from then on out, to be brought out only when they were needed again. So they were. I cannot be sure that kind of thing could happen again, and I am not about to want to find out either."

"I don't blame you. And the Millennium Puzzle? Did that do anything similar to you as well?"

"Nothing like that. Actually, the Millennium Puzzle was more like a guardian. It would protect the wearer, and any whom said wearer wanted protected. But sometimes at a price." This was something she was not ready to indulge in so she left the thought alone.

"And from what everyone says, I was the one who wore it. I was the one sealed within it. You have admitted there was a connection between us; I felt it to a very large degree back at the museum when I kissed you, and so I had to have wished for your protection." She nodded, taking another sip of her water. "I have one more question." Her hands stilled around her glass and her eyes stared hard at the table. "Who is it he could have partnered with that would have you so shaken?"

"Depends on whom he has made contact with. I have had my own enemies wandering this planet. It could be any number of them. They would serve only as a distraction for me to leave you wide open for an attack. Or to distract me from you so I am open to an attack. Either way, the new 'partner' is bad news. But he will be after me- not you. So you go ahead to duel. Fulfill your destiny as you mean to. Leave the darker partner to me. You literally have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She stood and made her way to the door. She stopped only when his tender hand touched hers. "At… Yami, I-"

"Shh, don't worry. I've no more questions for you right now. I have accepted there are only certain times when certain pieces of information will be given to me. But I do want to thank you for your help. And I want you to know that should you need my help, I am here for you as well. That is what friends are for. But we were more than friends once. So the need to protect you is even greater."

"Yami, I will be fine. But attempting to go after my enemies will only bring a much greater hurt. That is why I must deal with them should they appear. Just know that even if I am not nearby you, I still have faith in yo.  Believe that like you believe in the heart of the cards, and this, along with your friends, should give you the strength to keep going, no matter how bleak things look. I won't sugar-coat this. It is not going to be fun, or pretty, or easy. People will be hurt, taken to the Shadow Realm, and even killed. If anyone needs to be careful, it is your friends… and you." She reached up and touched his face.

"Aurora, I…"

"Have to be going. The tournament has started. Marik has others out there waiting for you. Go, fulfill your destiny. It will bring you that much closer to the truth you seek."

Yami pulled her closer and held her lightly against him. She muffled her moan and returned the hug just as warmly, leaning her head against his for only a brief moment. He sighed when he let her go.

"Very well then. I hope to see you around then."

"You wi-oh! " she was cut off when a small group of kids raced by them.

"Hey did ya hear?" one shouted.

"The guy who was runner up in Duelist Kingdom… what's his name?"

"Joey Wheeler?" another kid offered.

"Yeah, him. He is dueling a psychic."

"Yeah, right," the first boy said in a disbelieving tone.

"It's true. They say he uses ESP to defeat his opponents."

"Man, this I gotta see!"

Yami and Aurora looked at each other. 

"That makes three of us," they said in unison.

Together they turned and followed the group out of the alleyway and near the main street again. Wanting a better place to view the duel, they climbed an old fire escape ladder to the rooftop of an older building. Silently, they made their way to the edge of the building.

"I predict that you are finished!" They heard as they looked down over the duel.

"You wish, Roba," Joey returned with a scowl.

Yami made a soft, thoughtful sound in his throat as he watched.  "I get the feeling this guy isn't as much of a psychic as he claims to be."

"That's because he's not," Aurora confirmed quietly.

"Hmm?"

She nodded to the rooftop beside them. He turned to see a small group of children huddled by the ledge. One peering through binoculars and the other adjusting a hand's free headset with a mouthpiece attached to it.

"Let's tell Espa what else this guy's got," the one with the headset said as he stepped back into place.

"I'm pretty sure I see Graceful Dice under his Swordsman," the one with the binoculars told him. The other nodded and made the note into the mouthpiece.

"So like any other ESP duelists we have ever come across, he really  _is_  just another fake," Yami commented in a dark voice.

Aurora placed a hand on his arm.  "Fear not, my Pharaoh. Joey will be okay. Just watch and see."

He glanced down at her hand for a moment before closing his eyes to compose himself once more and then returned his gaze to the duel.

"I predict you are ready to quit!" Espa announced.

"Well, guess again, Roba. I am far from done. I know you are up to something. It is only a matter of time before I figure it out." Espa laughed.

"No bother denying it, it's all in the stars, Wheeler. Your Time Wizard is as good as mine!"

 

* * *

 


	6. Disappearing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

 

Yami and Aurora watched as the duel progressed. Joey had at first seemed shaken by the dueling strategy of Espa Roba but that soon changed when his opponent declared that he saw Joey had two Graceful Dice cards in his hand. Aurora could see, using her mind, that Espa was indeed only half correct in his prediction. And that would be what brought him down. Joey called forth his Swordsman of Land Star and then placed two cards face down, causing Espa to cackle at him.

"Let me guess, as soon as I attack you are planning on using both your Graceful Dice to boost your Swordsman's attack power, am I warm?" Joey kept a scowl on his face when inside he was fighting back a smirk.

"You're on fire, Roba," he told him.

Espa placed a hand to his chin and smiled.  "It would have been a great plan, except due to the new rules of Battle City, You can't play more than one Graceful Dice to a turn." He smirked at Joey before sacrificing his only monster to replace it with Fiend Mega Cyber.

Joey took that time to reveal his Graceful Dice magic card. They watched as the blue die bounced around the playing area. Joey praying for a five of six, while Espa hoped for any number below the five. To Joey's disappointment, the die turned up a three. That did not power up his monster as much as he had hoped for. Espa took that opportunity to launch his attack.

Joey smiled.  "Not so fast, Roba. Forget my other face down card?"

"But I already told you, you can't play two Graceful Dice in one turn."

"Whoever said it was a  _Graceful_  Dice? I sure didn't."

The card lifted and Espa gasped.  "A  _Skull_  Dice trap card? No way!" He took several steps backward with his shock.

The red die bounced across the field, this time to determine how much of Espa's monster's attack points would be lowered. Espa shouted in denial when the die turned up a five and his monsters attack became lower than Joey's Swordsman. He sent his Swordsman in to attack and brought Espa to his knees.

"Well, your psychic friends fed you a line of bull. I only had  _one_  Graceful Dice. But because of how I held my hand, you couldn't tell anything more than the fact that I had two dice cards. Your ESP has been a fraud!"

"That's it, Joey," Aurora nodded with a smile. Yami chuckled softly beside her.

"You cheat!" they heard Rex Raptor shout from behind Joey.

Yami looked down over the duel.  "Now he's in control of this duel," he said softly. A whistle caught their attention and both Aurora and Yami turned to see Mokuba catching up to the boys on the rooftop.

"No, wait, please!" One of the boys begged as Mokuba threatened to disqualify their brother from the tournament.

"Please, we beg you. Give him another chance!"

Mokuba crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cancel this duel." Aurora had to admit she was impressed. Mokuba knew how to take charge and command respect when he had to.

"Please have mercy, commish. Our brother isn't dueling to duel, he is dueling for us."

Mokuba turned to look at the boy who had spoken.  "What do you mean?"

Mokuba, Yami, and Aurora listened as the boys explained that Espa was able to keep the bullies away by having the respect of duelists with his skill. Yami and Aurora watched as Mokuba softened. He turned his head at one point as if lost in thought. All three pairs of eyes met and Mokuba's widened in shock as he realized who else had known about the cheating ways of the Roba brothers. Yami's arms were crossed in front of his chest and Aurora had only one hand on her hip. They had turned to watch Joey's duel, but each were watching Mokuba's decision out of the corner of their eye.

"Please, have a heart. He may not be a psychic, but he is still a great duelist. And if he duels it keeps us safe from bullies."

Aurora turned back to look at Mokuba as Yami continued to watch the duel. Mokuba looked over at her with pleading eyes, as if searching for an easy answer. She smiled lightly at him and nodded before turning back to the duel.

"All right then. Last chance. He cheats again and it's over for all of you."

"Thanks, commish!" the brothers cried out as they surrounded him.

Mokuba scratched the back of his head with a smile.  "Big brother stories get me all the time," he said with a small laugh.

* * *

The banter between Espa and Joey continued as their duel went on. Aurora arched her eyebrow when a brunette head appeared in the crowd. Her eyes slid over to Yami finding him completely taken in by the duel. She had the feeling if she left, he might never have noticed she was gone till it was too late. The last thing she wanted was to cause Yami problems by being around so Téa could see them together. But he suddenly stiffened beside her, bringing her eyes back down to the street. Joey's monster was being held in a trap and Espa was about to use it for a sacrifice. In an attempt to counter Espa's plan, Joey placed one card face down and ended his turn. Espa drew his card, sacrificed Joey's Swordsman, and called forth his mightiest monster: Ginzo. Aurora stepped forward, placing her hand on the edge of the building. She remembered this card from her time at Industrial Illusions. It destroys all trap cards. Joey's defense was shot to threads.

"Ginzo makes all traps useless while he is in play," Espa told Joey.

A new scowl crossed Joey's face as he stood waiting for the attack he was sure to come.  "How many times do I have to tell ya, Roba, this duel is not over yet!"

"Sure it is, Wheeler. Why don't you just give me your locator card now?"

"Fat chance. You and your psychic network are about to go down and in a big way!" Joey vowed as he drew his next card. Again the duel grew heated as Espa found a way to defeat Joey's Thousand Dragon with his Ginzo.

"Stay focused, Joey, You can beat him. We both know it," Yami softly coached from the roof. They were caught off guard when they saw Téa rushing up to the duel with Yugi's Grandfather. "What's going on?"

"I am not exactly sure right now. But I have a feeling Téa is about to say something important to him. Something he needs to hear."

"What a pathetic way to end your Battle City experience," Espa taunted. "You couldn't even make it past the first round! Hand me your Time Wizard now! It's over for you!"

Joey hung his head, lost in thought. His hand was poised over his deck.

"No, Joey, don't do it," Aurora whispered. "Don't submit. You can still win this."

"Joey, hang in there!" They all jumped and looked to see Téa. "Joey, you can't give up, no matter how bad it looks! I just got a call from Tristan at the hospital. He and your sister are watching this duel right now!" Joey's eyes widened.

"Seems he is being reminded of his reason for dueling," Aurora murmured.

"Your sister wanted to tell you that she believes in you, Joey! So don't think of giving up. You just can't!" Joey bowed his head and smiled before turning back around to face off against Espa once again.

"Enough stalling, Wheeler! Are you quitting or what?" Espa shouted at him.

"I don't think so, Roba. Not now, not ever."

"Good for you, Joey!" Yami nodded at Yugi's grandfather, even though he knew he could not be seen from their spot on the rooftop.

"You can still win this duel," his grandfather was saying. "Remember- The Heart of the Cards!"

Joey nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate on his deck.

"That's it, Joey. Believe," Yami said softly.

Joey drew his next card and a smile brightened his face.  "All right! I summon Roulette Spider!"

Aurora smiled as the spider appeared and attached itself to Espa's Ginzo.  "This is the end," she replied quietly.

She looked over at Yami and made her decision to leave then, while he was involved with the duel. She knew how the duel would end. The Roulette Spider would force Ginzo to spin and when Espa called it to stop whatever monster it pointed to would be destroyed. Unfortunately for Espa, it would target his Reflect monster. The attack would not only destroy the monster but also send the attack back to Ginzo, bringing Espa's life points to zero. She did not wish to be a distraction to Yami anymore than she already had been. He had a lot on his mind to deal with and his battles were only going to get harder. Slowly, she took a few steps back until she was certain she was out of his peripheral vision, then she turned and walked away. She heard the cheering as her vision became truth.

"Leaving so soon?" She stopped walking just before she reached the stairs when his voice called to her.  She heard his footsteps behind her and felt his hand upon her shoulder. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I do. It would be better for you if I was not too nearby for your duels. Especially knowing that one of my own enemies is now laying in wait. In order to make sure this tournament continues as it should, I must keep my own guard up and keep you protected from the silent partner."

"But I will see you again?"

She turned to him and smiled.  "I will never be too far behind you. Just out of sight for right now. In your toughest of duels to come, you will see me. Otherwise, know that I am here," she told him, placing her hand gently over his heart. "I believe in you, my Pharaoh. I know you can do what is needed."

"As do I. Thank you again for your help. And your belief in me."

She stepped forward to give him one final kiss that briefly brushed his lips before turning and making her way down the stairs. He watched her go for a moment before following. He knew she would be headed toward her club. But something told him he needed to head toward the park. "Your faith in me helps more than you know, Ms. Kornari. I won't forget this."

_I promise I won't forget you._

Yami stopped in his tracks. Those words in his mind. His voice had said them. He knew that. But they had an ancient feel to them. It was an ancient vow, made to someone close. In an instant, he was certain he had once made that vow to her long ago. He knew from then on, he was going to make sure he kept that vow.

* * *

Aurora made her way back to the club and pulled the first friend she found aside.

"Natara, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Her friend's violet-blue eyes sparked with her energy and she lowered a chair down from where it had rested on a table.

"One of Renthis' men has sided with Yami's enemy. It is what we feared."

"Which enemy, though?"

"The new one. Marik Ishtar."

"Isn't he one of the Tomb Keeper's?" another voice cut in.

Aurora looked up. "Yes, Braedon, he was. But his heart had been filled with such anger a darker side of him emerged. He now controls the Millennium Rod. He is here to claim the power of the Pharaoh."

"But he would have to get the Puzzle from him in order to do that, wouldn't he?" Braedon asked.

"Yes, if that was the power he was after. But it isn't. Yami was a special Pharaoh. A chosen Pharaoh. He had powers even before he inherited the Puzzle. It is what allowed him, after some conditioning, to be able to call forth the Egyptian gods during the battles he had with the Thief King. The ones he received from Rhenn were an added bonus. Those can't really be taken from him, but that does not mean that Yami does not have powers worth seeking."

"Any clue who sided with Marik?" Natara continued to remove the chairs from the tables as they spoke.

"He never said. But I have a general feeling it can be one of two men. Renthis, himself, wouldn't be bothered with such trivial battles. Besides, there would be nothing for him to gain in this." Aurora walked over to the counter to find Saphira had decided to join them in town finally. She had been away doing research since the others had come to Domino. Aurora sighed, looking around. At long last, her team was finally in one place.

Braedon was helping Natara set up the tables and chairs. Draxon was over by the stage, helping Zahara sort through the cords and wires for the speakers and then Saphira, who, like Aurora, had once been the wife of a Pharaoh many years ago. They were all from a planet named Eudora, where they had been warriors of a special kind, using magical powers to ward off the enemies that threatened the king, his family, and the peace of the land. They were forced to Earth when their planet was destroyed during their final battle with Lord Renthis. That was three thousand years ago, back when Yami was still the Pharaoh. He had taken them all in and made sure they were cared for. They thought their enemy had been consumed in the destruction of the planet. They had been wrong, and now their enemy was about to bring the war back around to them. At a time that just could not be worse.

"Any luck finding out more about the creature Lord Renthis was looking for?" Aurora asked her friend.

Saphira turned to her with tired eyes.  "Nothing much. History papers talk about some secret that is supposedly buried deep in an ocean here on Earth, but I have yet to translate anything more on it yet. I plan to keep looking for more though. In the mean-time, I needed a break."

"I don't blame you." Aurora left her friends to enter her darkened office. She switched on the small desk lamp in order to keep the lights in the office to a minimum. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. There was a small flash of light in her head and she saw herself watching as Marik and Ishizu faced off in the sands of the desert for an Egyptian God card. He warned her about interfering. He was also angry with her for being as involved as she already was. The vision changed to show Marik being informed of Obelisk being used already in Battle City. That knowledge forced her eyes open and made her sit back in her chair.

"So, Seto has wasted no time in calling forth the god. Then that means Marik will be on his way shortly to take Obelisk for himself." The sound of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Moonlight Magic, this is Aurora."

"Mother?"

"Sanura? Is everything all right?"

"So far, but I had a question."

Aurora frowned.  "Sure, what is it?"

"Something has me worried about the finals of this tournament. Mr. Kaiba has… well, he has been acting like himself, but to a greater extreme."

"The greed of the Egyptian God card has gotten to him?"

"I would say as much yes. I have to monitor Yugi's duels at all times, and Mr. Kaiba has us all searching for any sign of the other ones."

"I can safely say that only one other of the Egyptian Gods is here in Domino. But the third is on its way."

"That is what concerns me. He has his security, but if the god cards are involved, I know his security will mean nothing to what they will be up against. I was wondering if you and the others could join the security team for the semi-finals and the finals."

"Sure, I won't miss it. Just let me know when they are. We will be there."

"Thanks, and I will."

Aurora hung up the phone with a sigh. This was going to be a long tournament.

* * *

Sanura had been thinking the same thing as she took a quick sip of her water while watching the computer screen in front of her. Yugi's duel disk was moving along, stopping periodically in areas near the park. She watched as at one point he stood near the area of the map that would have led him to her mother's club. Then he stopped and turned back to the park. He took several more steps and all at once, his signal was lost.

"What the…?" She sat up and pressed several keys on the keypad of her computer. "This can't be right. No one can just disappear on something like this," She muttered as she typed a few more commands. "Jacqueline! Gretchen! Belle! Turn your signals to view Yugi Motou's status and report to me what you find!" She ordered, standing to be seen from her desk. The three operators nodded and swung back to their computers to begin their search.

"I am sorry, Miss. Kornari, but I am unable to locate him," Belle informed her.

"The same with me," Gretchen agreed.

"I, too and unable to find him, Miss," Jacqueline added.

Sanura sighed and looked down at her screen.  "Thank you, return to your original task."

"Yes, miss," they all said as they turned back to their desk.

"This is not good. I cannot believe he would just disappear. I have to notify, Seto," she whispered, reaching for her communicating device attacked to her earpiece. "Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba, come in please."

"This is Mokuba Kaiba, Miss. Kornari, what is it?"

"Mr. Mokuba, sir, we have a problem. It seems Yugi Motou has been lost to our systems. He has disappeared from sight on all communications."

"That can't be right."

"I have had three others check into it as well, sir. Yugi Motou is gone."

"Keep monitoring the system and alert me if he turns up. I am on my way," Seto's voice came across the communicating device.

"Yes, sir." She sighed and begin to hit her keyboard again with code after code, trying her hardest to locate her nephew.  _That's it!_  She thought, reaching for the phone again. "If anyone can find him, Mother can." Three rings later, she heard her mother's voice on the line. "Mother, I am sorry to call you again, but I have information you need to know."

"What is it, Sanura?"

"It's Yugi, he's gone."

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He disappeared from the tracking system. Somewhere by the park."

"I am certain Seto has you trying to locate him, so I don't have to tell you to do so. I am going to take Natara and Saphira with me to try and find him. Zahara… may even have a chance at finding him."

"How?"

"If she can get a hold of Ryou. His Millennium Ring can hone in on Yugi's Puzzle. With all of us and your computer tracking, we should be able to find him."

"Right, good luck."

"Same to you." Sanura hung up the phone and went back to her computer. "Where are you, Yugi? You can't have just disappeared without a trace…"

* * *

Aurora emerged from her office and called Saphira, Natara, and Zahara over to meet her at the counter.

"What is going on, Mother? You look worried."

"I just got a call from your sister, Zahara. She told me that she was watching Yugi's duels and that he just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Saphira asked, blinking in shock.

Natara stood up straighter. 

"Yes, they are searching the city with their tracking system, but so far they have had no luck. The guys can stay here and get the club started. I want Saphira and Natara to come with me since there is a possibility that Lord Renthis could be out and around. Zahara," she paused and took a breath.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Can you get a hold of Ryou?"

"What do you mean? What can he do?"

"He can track Yugi down with the Millennium Ring."

Zahara hung her head. She really did not want to put that kind of situation on Ryou's shoulder's but she knew her mother was right.  "All right, let me try to catch him. I think he was working on a school project at home." She sighed and went to the phone as Aurora turned back to her other friends.

"If we are to find him before it is too late, we had better move now." They nodded and grabbed the keys to their respective vehicles.

"I got a hold of Ryou. We will meet you where ever we all meet."

Aurora nodded to her daughter.  "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Mother." Zahara watched her mother leave and grabbed her purse to retrieve her keys. Walking outside, she opened her car door and climbed inside. "I am sorry Ryou. I know what will happen in doing this." It was not long before she pulled into the drive to his home and went to his door. The door opened shortly after her knock and she was soon looking into the tired brown eyes of Ryou. She closed her eyes and went to hug him, feeling his arms embrace her just as tightly. "I'm sorry, Ryou."

"That is all right, Zahara. If Yugi is missing, then the Ring may be the best hope in finding him. I know this. I am okay with it, really."

"Are you sure?" Ryou pulled back a short distance from her and brushed her hair away from eyes.

"Yes, Zahara. Yugi is my friend, too. If I can help, I will." They smiled at each other and he grabbed a jacket as they walked out his door and back to her car. They both were hoping that the worst did not happen. That the Spirit of his Ring could be controlled, if even for just this one time.

* * *

"I take it Yugi still hasn't reappeared on our tracking system."

Sanura jumped slightly when she heard Seto so close to her. She had been so busy working on trying to locate Yugi that she had not heard the doors open when he and Mokuba arrived back at headquarters. Feeling his warmth so near to her own body was a shock to her overworked senses.

"No, sir, he hasn't," she informed him, trying to keep her voice steady. She could not help but see the smirk that Mokuba was giving them out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, the disk won't operate unless it is connected to one of our systems or some compatible one. So if someone is battling Yugi and does not want me to see the duel, they will have him in a place with its own internal dueling system. Miss. Kornari, search for every computer system in Battle City that has components similar to Kaiba Corp., and fast."

"Yes, sir."

He watched, amazed as her fingers flew over the keyboard once again doing search after search to pull up the information he asked for. She flipped a single switch to bring her results to the large screen at the front of the room.

"Good, now locate and isolate any of those systems that refuse to identify themselves." They watched as the several locations narrowed down to four.

Mokuba looked up.  "I will go and check them out. Just call me when you have found him."

"Yes, sir," Sanura said with a nod as the younger Kaiba ran off.

Seto stood close to her still, but straight and with his arms crossed in front of his chest; a stern expression was on his face. This was not something he had planned on. He wanted to be the one to bring Yugi down. But he also wanted to know every detail of every duel Yugi played so he could be ready for whatever strategy Yugi may attempt to use against him.

"Look deeper into the two far systems, I will search the other two," he told her as he took his place at a computer beside her and began to scan through all the back codes to the computer systems he was searching. Together, they worked silently narrowing their search down to three, then two buildings. Sanura blinked to clear her vision as she poured over the last bit of code to hack into the other system in which she was able to locate the missing signal.

"I found him."

Seto looked at her as he spun around in his chair. His knee accidentally brushed her thigh and her breath hissed in momentarily. He gave an uneasy cough and leaned closer, reaching across the front of her for a pen and paper to take note of the address.

"Mokuba, listen closely, we found him," he spoke into his communicator. He gave the address and then looked up at the larger screen. "I don't know who the fool is who thinks he can hide Yugi from me, but you can bet he will pay the price when I find him." He turned to look back at Sanura and their eyes met again. There were questions in his for a brief instant, but within seconds they were replaced by his stone-faced, look once again. Standing, he made his way to the elevator. "Let me know if anything else happens like that again."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Seems the Ring is pointing this way," Ryou said softly as Zahara drove through the streets. Her way was blocked, however, as they came to a blockade in the streets to mark off the area for duelists.

"Guess we walk from here," she murmured.

"Guess so." They both climbed out and started down the sidewalk. They paused when they saw a smaller figure running toward them. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Mokuba," Zahara said softly.

"I wonder where he is off to."

"Wait!" Zahara called out to Mokuba, bringing the smaller boy to a stop. "Have you heard word on Yugi?"

"Yes, my brother just sent me the location to where he is. I am going there now. If you hurry, you can come, too."

Nodding, Ryou and Zahara turned and followed Mokuba down the sidewalk.

* * *

Aurora had neared the park when she was struck with a sudden shock. She had no idea what had caused it, but sensed that Yami had taken a direct hit. She could no longer afford to wander blindly. She had her powers and she was ready to use them. Closing her eyes, she allowed a vision to come forth. It was Yami in a strange dueling arena. He was up against a masked man who also controlled a Dark Magician. She had the sense of the duel being underground somewhere. She used her mind's eye to sweep the ground and try to find some kind of logo anywhere. Something to give her some kind of clue. At last, her mental eye rewarded her with a symbol of some kind that she recognized. Opening her eyes, she first changed direction, and then made her way back in the direction she had come. She knew where he was. She knew right where to go.

* * *

"Look, up ahead. It's Téa," Ryou pointed out as they ran.

"And Solomon, too." Zahara panted.

Téa stopped them by stepping into their path.

"Mokuba, please help us," Solomon begged. "Yugi walked into a tent and disappeared."

 _So that is what happened,_  Zahara thought as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know, my brother just found out where he is and I am headed there right now."

"You lead the way then," Solomon told him as Mokuba, Ryou, and Zahara began their sprint once again. This time Téa and Solomon were right behind him. They ran for four blocks until they reached an out of the way building that looked to be deserted.

"This is the address Seto gave me. Yugi has to be in here," Mokuba told them as Ryou went to reach for the door.

It was not long before they were all inside, but then the task turned to finding the room that Yugi was being held in. Zahara turned to Ryou when a soft golden glow caught her attention.

"What is it, Ryou?"

"This way."

She followed him as he ran forward toward a far door. The others were quick to turn and follow them. He reached for the handle but found it locked with a special coded locking mechanism. Mokuba moved forward to make an attempt to crack the code as Téa and Solomon called out for Yugi.

"I can't get it open," Mokuba told them.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance?" They turned to find Aurora with two women, one with black hair that had brighter rose colored highlights and the other with dark hair and deep blue highlights. The red highlighted one was silent as she stared at Mokuba. It was the blue highlighted haired one that had spoken.

"Aunt Saphira, Aunt Natara, Mother," Zahara said, nodding at them.

Saphira stepped forward, brushing a strand of her red highlights back out of her eyes. The sound of a motorcycle caught their attention as Tristan showed up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked them.

"No, Tristan," Téa told him. "Yugi has been missing for hours. We just learned he was in here." She stopped suddenly as a humming sound could be heard. "Hey, guys, what's that humming?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it is anything good," Zahara replied.

"We have to get in there now," Aurora said as Saphira nodded.

She moved forward again and raised her hand to the bolts on one side of the door. Natara raised her hand to the computer lock and it was only a matter of seconds before the door was opened so they could enter. They ran inside to find a set of stairs leading to a sub-level. Aurora and Zahara froze at a sudden burst of dark energy. Ryou blinked showing he had sensed it as well.

"Hold on!" They heard Yugi shout. This made them run faster down the stairs stopping just short of a circus-like dueling arena. "Not even a cheat like you deserves to go to the Shadow Realm," Yugi told his opponent as he slid across the floor to grab a key and release the man from his ankle shackles, shoving him out of the way before a glowing disk could reach them both.

"What is going on?" Tristan asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure," Solomon answered. They watched as the opponent seemed to lose his mind.

"What have I done? Catherine!" He spun around, running for an area that was shielded by a curtain. "My Catherine, please stay and let me make it up to you," he pleaded with an inanimate figure. The women gasped as a mannequin's head fell from under the torn curtain in the man's arms.

"Is he… insane?" Natara asked.

"No, just lost," Aurora told her as they continued to watch. The man's face slid into a series of emotions as Yugi tried to reach out to him.

"Arkana, are you alright? Is there some way I can help?"

 _Don't go any closer,_  Aurora thought as he took several steps toward the man he had just dueled. The surge of dark energy startled Aurora, Zahara, and Ryou once again as Arkana dropped what was left of the mannequin and turned to face Yugi.

"Arkana is gone!" The voice that came from Arkana's lips was twisted. It was obvious the voice was not his.

"Marik," Aurora hissed.

Natara and Saphira gave her an odd look as they were the only ones to hear her. Zahara had seen this kind of performance only once. The time Aurora had sent her away from the Rare Hunter Yugi had faced in his first Battle City duel. She slowly began to back away. Ryou watched with fascination until he noticed Zahara's slow movements back and he placed an arm around her waist to steady and reassure her. Though she had made it clear she could take care of herself, she opted to avoid any kind of a battle if at all possible. Fighting was not her way. It may have been her mother's way. And even her father's back in his time as Pharaoh, but it was not hers.

"So we meet again, little Yugi. I am sure I need no introduction."

Aurora watched as Yugi summoned all his courage to face the dark presence on his own, allowing Yami to rest.  "Show your face to me, Marik, you coward!"

The puppet's face sneered at him.  "I will reveal myself to you when the time is right and no sooner. You know exactly what I want, Yugi. I want the unlimited power of the ancient Pharaoh. The spirit within your puzzle."

"No way, Marik. I won't let you."

 _Good for you, Yugi. Show him you are in control. Don't let him shake you._  Aurora nodded as she watched him stare at the puppet with almost no fear in his eyes.

"Tell me why you want Yami's power! Answer me!"

"Because that power is rightfully mine! And once I have it, I will be unstoppable."

"You keep telling yourself that, Marik," Aurora finally spoke up. "No one is ever unstoppable. There is always a way to defeat them."

Yugi looked over at her and nodded.  "She's right. Yami and I will make sure we take you out before you can cause any kind of destruction!" He vowed.

The puppet scowled.  "No, the world will belong to me. No one will stand in the way of my destiny. Not you. Not Yami, and certainly not  _you_ ," Marik sneered again, turning the puppet to stare at Aurora. Natara and Saphira stepped up beside her and took defensive positions. "I see your friends have decided to join you this time."

"You should know by now that we are never far behind her," Natara told him evenly.

"Sorry to see you turn out this way, Marik. But don't think that means you will be treated any different," Saphira added.

"As long as you go after the Pharaoh, the puzzle, and Yugi, you will always have us to face as well." Aurora narrowed her eyes at the puppet.

"This battle does not concern you," Marik growled.

"It did the minute you went after the puzzle. And the moment you dragged our own enemy into this," Aurora returned.

There was another growl as the puppet turned back to Yugi.

"We will all stop you somehow," Yugi told him with a glare.

"Listen Yugi, my family has slaved for centuries, tending to the tomb of the Pharaoh, awaiting his return. And for what?  _I_ should be Pharaoh!"

"You speak with such disrespect for your heritage, Marik," Aurora hissed at him.

"You will never have Yami's powers. Those powers belong to Yami and he is where they will be staying," Yugi added.

"Ha! We will just have to see about that, Yugi. You are nothing but a vessel for his spirit. You could never comprehend his strength. Nor can you stand in my way of gaining it. We have given up too much to let someone else claim the throne!"

 _We?_  Aurora wondered.  _Who else in the family is involved in this insane plot?_

"I was raised on the ancient scriptures, learning everything there was to know about Pharaoh Yami and the Shadow Games. I know the key to his power is the Puzzle and the Egyptian god cards."

"Then what stops you from taking what you need?" Yugi asked him.

"According to the ancient scriptures, I cannot just simply  _take_  the Puzzle from you. I must duel and defeat you for it. Once I have completed that I will banish you to the Shadow Realm."

"But why would you do that?"

"To make sure you stay out of my way!" Several pairs of eyes narrowed into glaring looks as the puppet and Yugi faced each other in a staredown of wills. "Once the Puzzle and all three god cards are mine, I will be king. And I will be a much more worthy king than your precious Yami."

" _Marik_!" Aurora was seething. He turned a sly smirk in her direction. She realized he was enjoying her anger, and it made her blood begin to boil. " _No one_  could ever be a more worthy Pharaoh than Yami, and you know this!"

"I know nothing of the sort," Marik taunted her. "Even now, he doesn't even know how to harness the great powers that lay buried within him. I, on the other hand, know full well how to take them from him. And my Millennium Rod will aide me in gaining everything I need!"

"Alright then, fine. Who has the cards?" Yugi asked, trying to formulate a plan as Marik spoke.

"I already have two of the three god cards. And I also know where to find the third one. So it is only a matter of time before I come for your Puzzle and make it mine as well. Then you and the  _former_  Pharaoh shall be banished to the Shadow Realm! There you will spend the rest of Eternity while the rest of the world bows before for the new Pharaoh; Me, King Marik!"

Yugi bowed his head and closed his eyes. Aurora felt him tapping into Yami's spirit for added strength to face this insane darkness.

"Soon enough the god cards and your Puzzle will be in my control. There is nothing you can do to stop me!" His laughter rang out in the arena cause everyone but Aurora, Saphira, Natara, and Yugi to flinch. Yugi opened his eyes with a scowl on his innocent face.

"Marik! You will  _never_  defeat me in a duel, so you will _never_  get your hands on my Puzzle! I swear it!"

"And I swear by the sands of Egypt the Pharaoh's Puzzle and Power will be mine!" The puppet grinned. "Another of my mind slaves is already waiting for you in Battle City. And just so you know, he is holding one of my Egyptian God Cards."

"Which one?" Aurora had to admit, had Yugi not asked that, she would have. There was one card she knew he had that worried her, greatly. The one card that could easily take even her own strength from her as it once had back during Yami's reign.

"You will find out soon enough, Yugi. Till then, beware the quiet one. We will meet again, Yugi."

"Wait! Who is the quiet one?" Yugi tried to ask. But he was too late. The puppet pitched forward to the floor of the arena, and the dark presence was gone. Yugi caught the puppet before he landed and he looked up to the top of the arena. "I am _not_ afraid of you! Next time, show yourself, coward!" Tristan stepped forward to help Yugi with Arkana's body and Yugi lost his angry scowl in order to turn his bright smile to his friend. "Hey you guys!"

"At least you are alright," Téa said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Can someone tell me just what is going on in here?" Solomon asked.

Yugi took a deep breath to begin the recount of his duel.

* * *

"You let her words bother you, Marik. She is good at getting under the skin of her enemies." Marik glared at the dark presence standing behind his chair, masked in the shadows.

"She is not my problem. She is yours. That is why we agreed to work together on this. You want her; I want the Puzzle. I have to get rid of her to have a better chance at the Puzzle."

"Oh, don't worry, Marik… She will be taken care of when the time is right. In the meantime, I am just giving her a false sense of security until the time comes for me to appear."

"Just don't take forever to do it. I can't have her interfering in my plans!" The dark presence smirked as he faded from the room. Marik turned back to the robed man in front of him.

"Master Marik, how do you plan to gain Obelisk from Kaiba?"

"That is a simple task, I am not concerned. Once I have Yugi taken care of, I will easily strip Kaiba of his god card."

"So you plan to duel Kaiba yourself?" The other robed man commented in surprise.

"If it comes to that, yes. But right now, my first concern is relieving Yugi of his Millennium Puzzle. Those friends of his…" His voice grew darker. "The woman, the Pharaoh's wife, and her two friends will be dealt with. The younger friends of little Yugi, I want you to keep an eye on, Odion. They may become very useful to me at a later time. I can also use more servants to do my will." Marik stood and his robe flowed out slightly behind him as he walked across the darkened room toward a bright showcase. He lifted the glass lid of the case and removed a card that was in it. He lowered the robe from around him, revealing the scarred back which told the secrets of the Pharaoh.

_I have had to wear these scars as a constant reminder for too long. I cannot be free of them, but I can at least make some kind of use out of them. The Pharaoh's powers will be mine. No one can stop me. My destiny as the new Pharaoh will be revealed!_

"Good luck, Lady Aurora, Yugi and any who try to stop me. You will need it when his powers are mine. I await the day you bow before me."

* * *

Silver eyes narrowed in the hall as a figure watched Marik make his proclamation. He knew it would be fruitless to make an attempt to curtail the young Egyptian's dreams. He knew what Lady Aurora could do. He had seen it first hand. He had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion. Sure Marik had the Millennium Rod, but should he find himself without it, he would be at her mercy.

"If anyone needs luck, Mr. Ishtar, it will be you if you succeed in taking out the Pharaoh. She is an unforgiving soul and you will incur her full wrath." The man smirked. "I guess then, for your sake, I better be able to follow through on my end of the deal… To make sure Lady Aurora is not around to see the final battle." Evil laughter filled the room, mingling with Marik's and causing everyone nearby to shudder with their sudden fear.

* * *

 


	7. Awaken Sliefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Hey! Can I get a Coke?"

"Here you go," Zahara said with a smile as she filled an ice-filled glass and passed it to a tall blonde, collecting the amount owed and dropping it into the register. Since nightfall, the club had been moving fast-paced and full force. Everyone dueling had decided to relax and chill with friends while listening to the upbeat music that evening. Aurora had already performed her set and had left the stage, grabbing a tray and helping Natara and Saphira pass through the crowd, collecting orders and chatting with the duelists.

"Hey, Zahara?" A woman with dark hair that hosted blue highlights dropped her tray on the counter with a pleading look.

"What's up, Natara?"

"I need a break. A large group just came in, too. Do you think you can help Saphira set them up?" Zahara grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing!" Glad to get away from the counter, Zahara grabbed the dropped tray and placed it under the counter, grabbing a notebook and a pen in its place. Taking a deep breath, she approached the large table. "Welcome to the Moonlight Magic Club. My name is… Oh! Hey guys!" She laughed as she looked down at Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Mai. "Done dueling for the day I take it?"

"Hey, Zahara!" Yugi waved, his round, violet eyes sparkling. If she had not already been smiling, she would have been. His was always an infectious smile. "Yeah, just trying to take a break. I had only been in here once… At least that I can remember, and remembered the music being good. I also heard you guys have a mean hamburger plate."

Zahara laughed with the rest of the group.  "Tell you what, hamburgers all around, my treat, what do you say?" She offered, making a note on her notepad.

"Make it pizza for us and you got a deal," Joey told her pointing at Tristan and himself.

She nodded and took down their drink orders.  "Got it, be back in a sec with your drinks."

" 'K, thanks!" Joey called out after her as she turned to head back to the counter.

It was only a matter of minutes before everything was ready and Saphira helped her to bring it all out.  "Enjoy the food, guys."

"Wanna join us?" Tristan grinned up at Zahara.

"Would love to, but I can't right now. Things are so busy I can barely sit down two seconds, let along two minutes. But maybe later?"

"Sure thing, great seeing you again."

"Same, and good luck tomorrow, Yugi, Joey, Mai."

They thanked her and she turned to head back to the counter. She placed the tray on the counter and sat down on a stool, placing her head in her hands. She had been overtired the last few days and the pick up in patrons to the club had not helped her in the least. But at least the club was a safe place for everyone to relax after dueling.

"Man, this place is  _awesome_ ," some random kid was saying to his friend as they passed by to head out to the dance floor.

"So are the people in it." Zahara jumped and spun around, quickly finding herself in Ryou's arms. She grinned up at him and leaned in to capture his lips in her own.

"Hey there, and thanks."

"Things are really busy here tonight, aren't they?"

She nodded.  "Has been this way ever since Battle City started." She waved her hand around the room. "Mother had to hire extra workers just to keep up with the demand."

"That really is amazing."

They chatted in between her gathering and delivering orders throughout the night. At around midnight, the crowds had begun to filter out. Zahara caught sight of Mai and Joey out on the dance floor, laughing as they moved. Téa had dragged Yugi out as well.

"They really are sweet together."

"Who?" Ryou followed her gaze to Yugi and Téa. "Yes, they are." He pulled her close to him. "But I am not really interested in them."

She looked up and smiled at him.  "Hey, Aunt Natara? I'm taking a break."

Natara nodded and cashed out another patron as Zahara and Ryou walked out onto the dance floor. They were unaware of the silver eyes following them as they moved. Eyes that belonged to a plotting man. A man who wore a sinister smile.

"Enjoy that dance now, Zahara. My master has other plans for you."

* * *

Aurora walked through the park on her way home from cleaning up the club from the night before. She had been anxiously waiting to crawl into her bed for some much-needed sleep. She appreciated the business Seto's tournament had brought in, but it was finally beginning to take its toll. The last night was the busiest. She saw some familiar faces in Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Tristan. Ryou had even shone up near the end of the night to take Zahara on a spin around the dance floor. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked seeing Zahara so happy with Ryou. She only hoped it would not come with its price as she remembered the evil presence hidden in Ryou's Ring. Aurora looked up as a crowd caught her attention. Standing on a bench, there was a man who appeared to be like a mannequin. Or a mime, she was not sure. She stared hard at the figure and muffled her gasp when it suddenly blinked and lept away from the bench and the crowd. She caught sight of the Eye of Horus on his forehead and realized that another of Marik's mind-slaves had just been sent into battle.

"Let me guess who you are after," she muttered as she took off after him.

They pounded across the streets and sidewalks, winding around buildings and fountains, dodging pedestrians and other duelists.  _It is as if he knows he is being followed and is trying to shake me,_  she thought as she ran. "Nice try." She lept easily over a small wall and continued her pursuit. "I don't break that easily." Their sprint across the city brought them to a bridge where she heard the mind-slave call Yugi's name. She watched as he lept high and vaulted over the bridge, sliding down the slanted edge and landed neatly in front of little Yugi. She came to a halt at the ledge of the bridge and stared down.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"Prepare to duel, Yugi," was the only response he received. The Golden Eye on his forehead said all Yugi really needed to know.

"Marik!"

"Correct, now I can finally beat you, take your puzzle and make this world mine!"

"Coward! You should face me yourself instead of hiding behind your mind-slaves!" Yugi shouted at him.

"We will meet soon enough, Yugi. When the time is right. I see no reason to waste  _my_  time when I can duel you through my puppets."

"No one should be used in that way," Yugi told him, his disgust ringing through his voice.

"Ah, but you see, my dueling with my Millennium Rod is no different from you dueling with your Millennium Puzzle." Aurora watched as Yugi was covered in a golden light and when it faded her Pharaoh was in his place.

"That's not true, Marik, and you know it," Yami's dark voice responded. "You use your Rod to Force your servants to do your dirty work but controlling their minds. I duel with Respect, and Honor, and with permission from the boy whose vessel I share. I force him into nothing."

"I will do everything I can to claim your Puzzle, if that means using mind control, then so be it!"

"But in order to do that, Marik you will have to break the belief I have in the Heart of the Cards and defeat me. I can assure you that won't be happening. Ever."

The puppet laughed.  "How can you call yourself a Pharaoh? You don't even know how to use your own powers. So the destiny you lean on has chosen me to take those powers away from you."

"That ancient power is not yours to take, Marik," Yami told him evenly, his gaze never wavering. "Make your move!"

* * *

"Is everything okay, Ishizu?" Adais found his business partner standing in front of the Pharaoh's tablet, lost in thought.

"Adais," Ishizu sighed. "Destiny is being played out as we speak. Marik is facing Yami at this very moment." She turned to the youngest of the Pharaoh's children. "I know that Marik is following a path of evil right now, but I still have to have faith that he can be saved."

"I know, Ishizu. I also know that if anyone can save him, my father can."

"Yes, I know this. He must win against my brother to end Marik's foolish quest." Ishizu grew quiet again. Adais looked at his watch. "Your sister is running late, I see."

Adais smiled.  "Yes, she is not always the most punctual of my sisters."

"Fear not, Adais, she is on her way."

* * *

"I am  _so_  late," Zahara muttered as she rushed toward the museum. "Adais is going to kill me." She had made plans earlier to meet with her brother for lunch, but clean up at the club had taken longer than she thought. Then there were a few stolen moments with Ryou. She found it odd that when she woke he was nowhere to be seen, but she could not worry about that. She looked at her watch again as she neared the steps. A familiar figure stopped her in her rush and she stared at him. "Now what is  _he_  doing here." Slowly she approached him.

"It seems another Millennium Item is inside the museum." He paused a moment with a smirk on his face. "Don't think I don't know you are there, my dear."

Zahara rolled her eyes. "Not that it is any business of yours, Bakura, but I was here to see an old friend."

"Don't you mean your brother?" His smirk grew wider. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran up beside him to grab and shush him while looking around.

"Stop that! No one is supposed to know that, at least not yet."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in close to him.  "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't tell a soul." Something about his expression made her sense he was being truthful, but she still felt uneasy around him. She struggled to get him to release her and he only held her tighter. "Now, you shall be my escort inside." The voice was commanding as he prodded her forward and up the steps.

"How  _dare_  you order me around," she hissed. "You know full well I can force you away from me if I have to."

"I do," he told her with a nod. "I also know you won't take the risk in hurting Ryou."

 _Damn_ , she thought as she realized he was right. She just could not take that chance. Lowering her head, she walked beside him into the museum. The tines on the Millennium Ring guiding their every step.

* * *

Adais heard Ishizu gasp and watched as she began to move away from the tablet.

"What is it?"

"Evil approaches," was his only answer as she swiftly moved around the corner. Adais followed her and stood ready for a fight if needed in order to protect her.

* * *

Zahara looked around as they passed by several rooms and displays. She found them being led down a short staircase leading to the lower level of the exhibit.

"The Item is close. The Ring tells me that it is here in this room." Bakura let his gaze sweep around the room.

"What are you going to do? Break through one of the glass display cases to retrieve the Item?"

"I am a thief, so yes, the thought had crossed my mind." He grinned down at her while she returned his taunting look with a glare. There was something about him, she did not completely understand, nor was she certain she liked what it made her feel.

"You do that and you will have Ryou rushed out of town. Or in prison."

"Oh, ye of little faith. You should really see how I work, princess." His next words died in his throat as the Ring stopped pointing and the tines dropped to hang motionless at the end of the Ring. "What's this? The force of the Millennium Item is gone!" Zahara looked around their room. Her eyes widened as she spotted the Pharaoh's tablet and she broke Bakura's rasp to run forward. He quirked an eyebrow before seeing what had caught her attention and followed her. "It seems the Pharaoh's Tablets are here."

Zahara reached up to touch the carving of her father, tears in her eyes. "So this was him. This was my father back then."

Bakura watched her a moment and felt a small stirring within his spirit. He passed it off as Ryou's heart going out to her, especially when he began to feel the boy struggling to be released so he could be there with her.

 _Stand down, boy! I'll not use this to hurt her,_  he snarled at his hikari. This remark startled him about as much as it startled Ryou. This was the perfect opportunity to hurt her. Yet, he did not feel right about it. He turned his attention back to the tablets.

"It has been a long time since I have seen these carvings," Bakura mentioned in passing to Zahara who was still lost in the carvings around her. "But no matter, as soon as I have all seven of the items, I will be the one to unlock the Shadow Magic they talk about in the tablets."

Around the corner, Ishizu and Adais listened as Bakura spoke. Concern flashed in her eyes. She turned to Adais.

"This spirit… He has some knowledge of the ancient scriptures, but he doesn't know all."

"How so?" Adais lowered his voice to a whisper.

"The power my brother seeks is far greater than that which this spirit is after."

Adais nodded, only partially understanding her words as he watched Bakura step too close to his sister for his comfort.

"Forgive me, Ishizu. I need to have a chat with my sister." She nodded and left him in the hall as he stalked up to Bakura and Zahara. Catching their attention with a pointed cough. Bakura jumped and turned, his eyes wide with shock at the man standing behind him. The tri-colored hair, shorter stature, determined look in his eyes, Bakura was certain he was looking at the Pharaoh. Then he saw the violet eyes and thought he was somehow looking at a taller version of Yugi. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Adais!" Zahara breathed a sigh of relief and ran to her brother. She loved Ryou's company. But Bakura was too much for her senses to handle. She was torn and confused by this. Seeing Adais made her grateful to change company.

Bakura smirked at them.  "I was just leaving as it were," he told Adais in response to his question. They watched him leave in silence before Adais turned on his sister.

"Just what do you think you are doing hanging around with him? Have you any idea who he is!"

Zahara did a complete one-eighty on her feelings and suddenly would have been grateful for Bakura's company compared to her brother's overprotective nature.

"I forgot how intense you can be, brother. Look, there is an innocent soul in that body. The spirit shares his body just as father shares Yugi's. I have been dating the innocent one. I can't help it the evil one doesn't want to leave me alone."

"Mother knows about this?" Zahara nodded. "And she is  _okay_  with this?"

"She knows I have my reasons. Reasons I don't exactly  _have_  to give you. I love that you want to look out after me, but I can take care of myself, really, Adais."

"Zahara, listen to yourself. This is Father's enemy…"

" _I. Know. This._  I made a promise to a friend to help him, to be there for him, with him. I will not go back on my word, Adais. Now, we can go ahead to have lunch, or I can turn around and go back home for some more rest."

Adais sighed and lowered his gaze.  "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, Brother." The hard look left her eyes as she looked back up at him again. "I appreciate it, I do. I just need to learn things for myself, all right? Like you did when you fell in love with Kaori."

Adais gave a defeated smile. The mention of his wife's name always had a weakening affect on him.  "All right, Zahara. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," she promised with a smile. "Now, how about that lunch?"

Adais laughed as they headed toward the door. They had no idea the battle that was taking place. They had no idea the trouble Yugi and Yami were in. No idea how close to defeat they were. Lunch would have been the last thing on their minds, had they known.

* * *

"Looks like Yugi has been engaged in another duel," Sanura murmured as she tapped on a few keys to bring up the current standing information.

Yugi had found himself trapped in Nightmare Cage and the opponent, a man named Strings, was ready to sacrifice three monsters for a larger one. She was thrown off guard when Seto's face appeared on her screen.

"Progress report; has there been any sign of use out of the other two remaining god cards?"

She sighed.  _What? No hello, how do you do, kiss my-_  " No sir, not at this time," she informed him before her thought could continue. "We are all still searching, however, and I will alert you when one or both have been played."

"Because you are the one heading this up, I trust that you won't be screwing this up. The technology in place for my tournament is of the highest quality and is programmed to scan every card played." She was beginning to grow irritated with him. She knew this information. She had worked with him almost side by side on the whole set up.

"I know this, Mr. Kaiba," she said tensely.

He arched an eyebrow at her tone but said nothing. If anything, he was surprised she had not begun biting back sooner. She worked several days with only two or three hours of sleep and his demands were not easy on her. That was only one of many prices for working at Kaiba Corp. There were even more for her as his personal assistant. She had practically given up her family, her social life; and Ra knew there was no real chance at a love life. She watched as Seto's face blinked from view after another order to make sure he was informed instantly upon the knowledge of a god card being revealed.

"I wonder if I can pull up a visual of the duel," she said thoughtfully as she pressed a few more keys on her keyboard. After a brief set of commands, a visual of Yami in the Nightmare Cage appeared on her screen. His eyes were wide with fear, and she noticed one of his hands shaking. She sat upright in her chair, instantly attentive. She was positive only one thing could bring that look to her father's face. The knowledge he was about to be face to face with an Egyptian God.

Lightning struck as the sky suddenly grew dark. Sanura's eyes were wide and glued to her screen. Yami had taken a step back in his cage as bolts of lightning struck the ground in front of him. She slowly raised her hand to the communication device at her ear. She knew it for sure this time. This was the sign of a monster who had earned the right to be feared. The dark sky swirled with shades of black, silver, grey, blue. Then it came. A dragon with two mouths. Sliefer the Sky Dragon- an Egyptian god card which could hold unlimited power.

"Get me a chopper ready- I'll be on the heliport in five minutes." With a swing of her chair, Sanura stood and grabbed her jacket and notebook and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

"Face it, Pharaoh! There is no way to defeat my Sliefer the Sky Dragon!"

"Every monster has a weakness, Marik! It is only a matter of time before I find his!"

Marik laughed through his mind slave.  "I am afraid time is not on your side, Pharaoh," he taunted. "You are trapped in my Nightmare Cage which means you cannot attack me. Now you are face to face with an Egyptian god with unlimited strength! All you can do is watch it grow stronger!"

"Stronger? But how?" Aurora shook her head against the torrent of vision and strategy he was unknowingly projecting to her through their mind-link. He was desperately attempting to come up with an alternate strategy using the cards he knew to be in his deck.

"Simple, Pharaoh. Sliefer's powers are determined by the number of cards in my hand. The more cards I hold, the more attack points Sliefer receives. At this turn I have only two cards, giving Sliefer two thousand attack points."

"But Sliefer is still weaker than my monster," Yami pointed out to him. The mind-slave laughed again.

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Aurora's hands griped of the bridge. Her knuckles white with the effort. Marik's puppet drew two more cards to add to the one left in his hand and Sliefer's points rose to three thousand.

Yami was still confused.  "But there is a limit to how many cards you can hold in your hand at one time in Duel Monsters," he pointed out. "This means that Sliefer will have a limit to its strength!"

The evil laughter rang out once again, causing Aurora to inwardly cringe. She knew there was a plan. Marik would not let a limit to the cards stop him.

"But, rules are only made to be broken, and I will enjoy breaking them just for you. Any hopes you may have had about winning this duel have just died. No one has  _ever_  beaten an Egyptian god card."

"Then I shall be the first," Yami's dark voice promised him.

"You're a fool! Your reign is  _over_ , Yami! You may as well just hand over your puzzle!"

Yami glared at him.  "Never!"

"That's right, Yami," Aurora whispered. "You can still win this. I know you can. Just don't lose focus."

"This duel is far from over, Marik. My belief in the Heart of the Cards will guide me to victory!"

"You have already lost so you might as well embrace it. You had your chance to play Pharaoh. Now it is my turn to take your place and take over the world!"

"That is  _not_  the way of the Pharaoh, Marik! At least not a  _good_  Pharaoh," Yami growled at him.

"And you would know this  _how_? You have no memory of what you were like as a Pharaoh, how could you possibly know if you were not as insatiable as I am in Power?"

"Because  _I_  know the truth, Marik!" Aurora shouted down, unable to remain silent any longer. "As do you! You read the scriptures, you studied the scrolls, you listened to the stories my family and friends passed down to your own family. You know what you say is wrong, Marik!"

The mind-slave and Yami both turned to look up at her. The wind brought on by Sliefer whipped her hair back behind her. Yami's eyes widened at a vision before his mind of her with a shorter skirt and a long cloak. Her eyes flashed with her fury over Marik's words.

"What I know and what I say are two different things, Lady Aurora," Marik's puppet sneered at her. "I say you only wanted people to know the good that was the Pharaoh, but deep down you know he was just as greedy as the Pharaohs before him!"

"No, he was not! I will stake my life on it!"

"Easy to say for an immortal."

The tension rose and Yami could almost see the white glow beginning to surround her as his words grew more defamatory about the Pharaoh and his past. Even Sliefer seemed to be reacting out of the tension in the air. Marik's words did not phase him, however. He had figured she had to have been some sort of magical being or an immortal. He was still piecing bits of information together and every time these two met, more information seemed to fall into place about her. He watched as Sliefer turned toward her.

"I ought to destroy you here and now. You have been nothing more than a thorn in my plan from the beginning."

"I would like to see you try, Marik. Being in the middle of a duel, you would waste your turn on one not even your opponent?"

"Gladly if it meant being rid of you!"

Aurora laughed at him.  "You will never be rid of me, Marik. You chose your path, and I, along with your sister, will be there every step of your way!"

"Marik!" Yami's voice cut between them. "I am your opponent now, so bring your attention back toward me so we can finish this!"

Marik's puppet spared one last glance at Aurora over his shoulder.  "This isn't over, Lady Aurora! This is  _far_  from over!"

She spoke no more. Her piece had been said, her words out in the open. He knew that she would not let him get away with degrading the Pharaoh or his memory. That was all she wanted.

"I place these two cards face down and play Kuriboh in defense mode," Yami told him, beginning the duel once again. "Now, make your move, Marik!"

"Now is the time for you to witness Sliefer's strength for yourself! A power so mighty it nearly destroyed the entire world!"

The Nightmare Cage faded from view, leaving Yami open for the attack. The mind puppet drew for his turn and Sliefer gained another one thousand points. He was then stronger than Yami's Buster Blader. The warrior readied to defend against the attack, and Yami tried to show more strength than he felt. The attack was ordered and Sliefer fired a golden ball of light at Yami's Buster Blader.

Suddenly Yami stood up straighter.  "You have activated my trap card!"

"Trap card?"

"My Life Force Sword! It allows me to slash one card from your hand for the duration of the turn, thus bringing Sliefer's total back to three thousand and making him an easy target for my Warrior!"

Marik's initial shock was replaced by his evil laughter as his Revival Jam took Buster Blader's hit, sparing the dragon. Yami gasped in shock. He had forgotten about that monster. Combined with Marik's Jam Defender, it could not be destroyed. It kept coming back and would always be the one to take any hit aimed for Sliefer. To make matter's worse for Yami, Marik added an extra magic card. The Card of Safe Return. It would allow him to draw three new cards for every time his Revival Jam reformed itself. Meaning Sliefer's power would indeed become limitless. To a point. Yami knew he could figure out a way to defeat it. He had to find it and soon.

* * *

"There he is, put it down!" Sanura shouted into the headset to the pilot as she spotted Seto in the middle of a larger clearing in the city. There was more than enough room for the helicopter to land, or at least drop low enough for the rope ladder to reach him.

"It's your helicopter, Seto," Mokuba pointed out. Seto looked up, distracted from his impending duel with Joey.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, the Egyptian God Card, Sliefer the Sky Dragon has just been played. We are ready to take you to it," Sanura told him through their communicator.

A smug grin crossed Seto's face.

"Quit stalling, Kaiba! There's duelin' to be done 'ere!" Joey shouted at the CEO.

Seto grasped the ladder as it reached him.  "Guess it's your lucky day, Wheeler," he sneered at him.

"What's dat supposed to mean?" Joey dropped his defensive pose and looked hard at the man he had just challenged. Seto climbed up a few rungs and Mokuba followed after him.

"Later, Joey! We've got a date with an Egyptian God Card!" Mokuba's face was as light and cheery as his voice as he called back down to Joey.

"Come back 'ere!" Joey shouted at the bottom of the ladder. "I was ready to wipe the street with ya!"

The Kaiba brothers ignored the ranting as they climbed inside the cab of the helicopter. Sanura handed a headset to Seto with a nod and he set it upon his head, nodding in return.

"Mr. Kaiba, the origin of the duel in which the god Card was played was in a duel involving Yugi Motou."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise, which caught Sanura off-guard. It was as if he had wished Yugi had not been on the receiving end of that god card.  "Yugi," he murmured. Whatever surprise Sanura had registered with his reaction changed with his next words. "I have a plan. That god card _will_  be mine."

* * *

"And now my Sliefer, destroy his Buster Blader!" Marik ordered as Sliefer attacked once again.

This time the attack shattered Yami's holographic warrior to pieces. The attack also brought Yami down to twenty-one hundred life points. He growled at the strength of the attack and Marik's puppet laughed.

"Surrender, Pharaoh! Sliefer only gets stronger with every turn. There is no way you can attack my dragon as long as my Jam Defender and Revival Jam are in play." Sliefer's head crept forward to rest on the ground while it awaited its next order. "Hand. Over. Your. Puzzle."

Yami did not even bother to honor that order with a remark. He concentrated on his deck and took his turn.  "Alright, I sacrifice my Kuriboh to bring forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

Aurora gasped at the Magician he called forth and she leaned forward. The hair was different, as were the eyes, but Dark Magician Girl was just too similar to the young magician in training back in Yami's reign, Mana.

"She did do her Pharaoh proud, and her skills are what he will need. She followed fate and truly became a great Magician, just as I once told her," Aurora whispered with a sad smile.

"I place her in defense mode!" Yami finished when she had completely appeared on the field. Marik's puppet laughed.

"Now, now, Pharaoh, by summoning a monster to the field, you have activated my dragon's special ability."

"What? No!" Yami watched as the second mouth of the dragon began to open and an electrical light began to appear. The Dark Magician Girl held a look of fear on her face as Yami watched the light grow stronger.

"It may be your turn. But every time you summon a monster, Sliefer will automatically destroy it with its second mouth," Marik explained. "This wipes out two thousand points from whatever mode your monster is in. So say goodbye to your Magician!"

"No! I will save my Dark Magician Girl!"

"It's too late, Yami!" The Magician stared wide-eyed at the blue and purple ball of light racing toward her.

"It is time for you to know your place, Marik!" Yami raised his hand up to call upon a face-down card.

"It is such a shame such a pretty little monster had to leave us so soon," Marik laughed, not hearing Yami's comment above the roar of the dragon.

"Whoever said she was gone?" Yami told him with a smirk. Marik growled with flashing eyes.

" _I_  did!"

"Guess again, Marik! I activated Magical Hats just in time. Saving her from the attack!"

"Yes!" Aurora grinned, her eyes beaming brightly with her pride for him. "Now is the time to show him your strength, my Pharaoh," she added softly, her smile still lingering. He glanced up only briefly and noticed the smile. The  _knowing_  smile. Things were going just as they should be. It gave him more hope, and more strength.

 _Guess it is true,_  he thought.  _A man can be better with a good woman on his side, and they just can't get much better than her._  His eyes narrowed again as he turned back to a seething mind puppet.

"So she is in hiding inside one of those hats?" Marik asked in shock.

Yami smiled his dark smile at him.  "Not just hiding, preparing for a counter attack the likes you have never seen," he informed the Rod wielding Egyptian.

Marik lost his shock and began to laugh again.  "You have  _got_  to be kidding me! Your pathetic monster is not strong enough to take out my dragon!"

"That may be true that your dragon is more powerful than my own, but I have my faith." Yami pulled two more cards from his hand and placed them face down on the field, underneath his Magical Hats.

"Bah, your Magical Hats merely provide you with a temporary hiding place. Meanwhile, I play my own magical card and it will make my dragon's power infinite!"

"How so?"

"The magic card, Infinite Cards, allows me to exceed the six card limit so I may hold as many cards as I wish!"

"No!" Aurora and Yami both shouted out.

"That can't be!" Yami added with his shock. Marik's puppet mimed the smirk Aurora could picture on Marik's face. There was no need to explain what that meant for the monsters on the field. So Marik just proceeded with Sliefer's Thunderbolt attack on Yami's right-hand hat.

Yami scowled.  "You made a lucky guess, Marik."

Marik grinned.  "You couldn't hide her forever," he taunted.

"Marik! This duel is  _not_  over!

* * *

 


	8. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

" _You made a lucky guess, Marik."_

 _Marik grinned._ " _You couldn't hide her forever," he taunted._

" _Marik! This duel is not over!_

"It may as well be for your monster is destroyed!"

"Look again, Marik!"

"What's this?" The golden light faded and revealed the Dark Magician girl holding a container that was absorbing his attack. "But how?"

"I guess you forgot I hid two trap cards under that hat," Yami told him with a smile. "My Magic Cylinder and my Spell Binding Circle! This means I can weaken your dragon and fire its own Thunder Attack power right back at him! Dark Magician Girl, Fire! Say goodbye, Marik!"

"Never! Fool! You can't attack me with my Revival Jam in play! You continue to make the same mistakes which will enable me to win this duel! You obviously didn't realize that my monster can block redirected attacks as well. That also means I draw three more cards. Then one more to bring Slifer's attack up to more than eight thousand attack points!"

"No, it… it's unstoppable," Yami breathed.

"You can still win this, Yami," Aurora whispered, throwing all her confidence in him, at him. "Believe, don't lose faith."

With Yami's turn done, the Spell Binding Circle broke and sent Slifer's points to nine thousand. Marik laughed and ordered the hit on Dark Magician Girl. Yami watched as Marik boasted about his unstoppable combination of cards. To Aurora's horror, Yami dropped to one knee before the god card, his eyes wide, his hands shaking. She could sense his faith leaving him

"No, Pharaoh! You can't give up!"

Her words went unheard over the dragon's thunderous cry of victory. Yami fell forward, his hands on the ground as he struggled within himself to find his strength again. His and Aurora's attention was taken when a new voice entered the area.

"Get on your feet, Yugi!"

"Seto?" Aurora whispered. She spun to see Seto, Mokuba, and Sanura standing near the dueling area.

Yami's eyes widened and he looked up at his longtime rival.  "Kaiba!"

Seto stood with a cold look on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mokuba held his brother's duel case just behind him and Sanura had her hands protectively on the shoulders of the younger Kaiba.

"I have never known you to  _bow_  down to your rivals, Yugi. I don't expect you to start  _now!_ "

"No," Yami responded to the harsh but true comment.

"Then stand up and take this nobody down so you can take his Egyptian God Card! And do it now!"

Aurora arched her eyebrow.   _Always with the demands. Oh well, Yami needed this kick._  She shrugged off her original anger at the disrespect and turned her gaze back to the Spirit of the Puzzle as he thought over Seto's words.

"You and I both know you can take out this god card. Just find out its weakness! Unless, of course, you've lost your touch. Your faith. Your belief in the Heart of the Cards!"

Aurora gasped. She knew those words would hit Yami hard. Hard enough to stand back up.

"If you still have what it takes, then stop sniveling and get up now! Prove to me you haven't lost your touch- that you are worthy of your current World Champion title!"

Yami looked back down at the ground letting the words sink in even farther. Finally, he'd had enough of Seto's cutting words and he stood.

"I assure you, Kaiba, I will defeat him!" He turned cold eyes toward Marik's puppet. "Marik, it's over."

"How do you figure? My god card is unstoppable." The puppet looked over at Seto and sneered. "You are my next victim, Kaiba. You and your Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Save it! Your empty threats do nothing to me!" Seto shouted back, his tone still as cold and harsh as he used on Yami.

"Believe me, Kaiba, they will in time!"

"Hold on! This duel isn't over  _yet_ , Marik!" Yami called out to him. He looked down at the cards in his hand, trying to quickly formulate a new strategy. He drew a card to begin his turn, placing one card face down and summoning Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Marik activated Slifer's special ability by using its second mouth to wipe Yami's defense monster of two thousand of its twenty-six hundred defense points.. Yami stood strong against it.

"Yugi can't keep up against that kind of attack much longer," Mokuba said.

"Just watch, I am certain he will," Sanura told him.

Seto grunted.  "He better at least last long enough for me to figure out Slifer's weaknesses so I can defeat it and claim it for my own."

Sanura glanced over at him and unnoticeably shook her head. They stood a moment and watched as Strings drew another card to raise Slifer's points once again. Sanura's eyes widened.

"Mr. Kaiba, I think I figured it out. Slifer's points depend on the number of cards in his hand," Sanura began.

Seto nodded, his eyes narrowed as he followed her train of thought.  "That means he is only as strong as the number of cards in the duelist's deck. Now let's see if the World Champion can figure it out." He turned his gaze back to Yami with a smirk in place.

Marik's dragon fired its attack to take out Yami's defense monster and he growled once again at the force of the hit. He stood silent a moment and Aurora could once again feel the torrent of thoughts and strategy in his mind. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he stared once again at Marik's puppet, this time, however, a new wave of confidence washed over him.

"Marik! I will be the one to make Slifer destroy itself!"

Seto nodded as he realized Yami had figured it out.

"What can you possibly mean?" The puppet asked him.

"Common sense really. If all of  _my_  monsters are too weak, then I must use  _your_  monster to destroy itself!"

"But the Egyptian God cards cannot be controlled, Pharaoh! They are much too powerful."

"We shall see that maybe you do not have as much knowledge about the Egyptian god cards as you  _think_  you do," Yami returned bringing a startled look to the puppet's face.

"How  _dare_  you challenge my knowledge and wisdom of the ancient ways?" Marik shouted at him. "I would love to see you  _try_  to turn Slifer against me!"

"So be it, I shall." Yami drew a card and held it up high. "This card is just what I need to take you  _down,_  Marik! I reveal my face down card, Monster Reborn! With it, I choose to resurrect my Buster Blader! Take a close look, Marik. I know I can not win this duel by defending alone- that is why I am risking it all on this one attack with Buster Blader!"

"You're more of a fool than I thought," Marik chided him. "You have left yourself wide open for my Egyptian God card to defeat you." Slifer's second mouth opened for its special ability attack.

"This time, Buster Blader is strong enough to withstand your attack!" Yami informed a very confused Marik. "And that isn't all, you see, you will not be seeing the next turn. Once my Buster Blader attacks you will see how your own creature will destroy itself! Now watch as the slaying of your so-called indestructible dragon begins! It is time for me to end this!"

"I am ready for your pathetic attack!" Marik returned with a sneer. Sanura, Aurora, Mokuba, and Seto all watched, spellbound by the duel in front of them.

"Buster Blader, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The warrior raced forward and took its strike. Revival Jam came between the two monsters and took the hit, and Yami bowed his head with a smile. "Now that Revival Jam has revived the stage is set for my next card; the magic card Brain Control! Now your monster is in  _my_  control!"

"You did it, Pharaoh," Aurora breathed with a joyful knew that Revival Jam would be found next on Yami's side of the field. With the way the card was played, Slifer would be forced to attack it every time it revived, forcing the puppet to continuously draw cards until he had none left in his deck to draw. With no cards to draw, he would be unable to continue, leaving Yami the victor by default. Aurora laughed softly as it became clear that Marik had no idea Yami's true plan for the Brain Control card.

"Egyptian gods are too powerful to be controlled, watch as I come at you with all his magnificent power!"

"Don't be so sure," Yami said calmly. "Whoever told you I was after your dragon?"

"You're not?"

"No, actually there is another monster on your field I am after. One that  _can_  be controlled. My Brain Control card will control your Revival Jam!"

"That makes no sense. What could you possibly do with my Revival Jam card? There is no way it can hurt my dragon so it is of no use to you."

"Guess I will just have to show you. Since it has reformed, you must draw your three cards, Marik." The puppet did draw and Slifer's points went up to seventeen hundred. Marik went to call forth his attack to destroy Yami's Buster Blader but Yami stopped him. "Hold on, Marik! Your dragon's special ability means its second mouth  _must_  open and attack any new monster that appears on my side of the field. That means before you can destroy me, you have to attack my Revival Jam. And you know what happens then."

The eyes in the mind slave twitched as realization began to dawn on Marik.  "Ahh! There's no way out of this cycle!"

"That's right," Yami said calmly as the dragon continued its attack on the Revival Jam over and over again. "And once you run out of cards you will automatically lose this duel."

The puppet's hand became so full of cards he could no longer hold them. They slid from his hand and scattered onto the ground.

"No, this can't be happening!"

"No matter how powerful a monster is, each has their weakness. The challenge is finding that weakness and learning how to draw upon that knowledge. In this case, your dragon's weakness had rested in its special ability. The Second Mouth Attack. I was able to do as I said I would. I turned your dragon against you, causing you to use up all the cards in your duel deck." The puppet fell to its knees and Yami growled out to Marik. "That means the duel is  _mine!"_

"You may have won this time, Pharaoh, but I still have another Egyptian God card. A much more powerful one! So savor this victory while you can, for it will be your last!" The Eye of Horus faded from the forehead of the slave as he just sat there on his knees on the ground. Mokuba raced down to him.

"Tournament rules, hand over your Egyptian God Card." He waited for a response, but when the empty puppet did not move, he tried again. "Come on, give it up. I know no one likes to lose, but rules are rules, you know?"

"It's no use, Mokuba," Aurora said, coming down from the bridge to join them. "There is no one in that mind anymore." Sadly, she gently touched the top of the puppet's head. "Such a waste."

"I wish Seto and I could keep this card, but as commissioner of the Battle City Tournament, I have to give it to the winner of this duel, Yugi Motou. Congratulations, Yugi. You earned it. Along with the locator card as well." Mokuba picked up both the puppet's Sky Dragon and locator card and walked over to Yami. "Don't get too attached to it though. My brother's got his eye on that dragon."

Yami looked at the Egyptian god card in his hand.  "I must be careful with this," he murmured. Aurora nodded silently as Seto and Sanura approached.

"Well done, Yugi. Too bad you won't have Sliefer for long." Aurora glanced up at Seto with a frown.

"And why is that?" Yami asked him, pulling the card closer to his chest and farther away from Seto's eyes. A possessive gesture.

"Because you and I are going to duel for it right now. Then after your defeat, Sliefer will be where it belongs. With me." Seto narrowed his eyes again. "I am already in possession of one god card and I aim to have all three before this tournament is done." Seto activated his duel deck and took a few steps back. Aurora felt a strange presence beside her and glanced down at the puppet. Her fingers had come to rest on his shoulder as she quietly prayed for his soul. She quickly learned that was a mistake as the Eye returned to his forehead and his arm snapped up to grab her hers. She snarled and made an attempt to back off, but his steel-like grip kept her in one place as he began to laugh. Yami turned to see Aurora in the puppet's grip.

"Aurora!" Yami stepped near her.

"No! Stay back!" Aurora's teeth clenched together as the puppet laughed louder.

"I've had enough of your mind tricks, Marik!" Yami shouted at the puppet, torn between staying back as she wished and wanting to rush forward to help her. "It's time for you to  _show_  yourself!"

"Don't worry, Pharaoh, you'll meet me sooner than you think. I'm on my way to Battle City as we speak. Once I am there, the next phase of my plan will go into effect. You see, my loyal mind servants are preparing for my arrival as we speak.

"Where are they?"

"I have Rare Hunters all over here in Battle City, and I am always looking for more mind slaves. I wonder who will be next…" Aurora shouted as his grip brought a vision to her mind. She saw Yugi's grandfather and his friends being watched by the Rare Hunters. They were all laughing and joking around, not knowing what was being plotted for them. "So tell me, Pharaoh, which of your friends do you think would make the better mind slave? Téa? Or perhaps Joey?"

Aurora was seething.  "Marik!" The glow was becoming more evident around her.

"Leave them out of this, Marik! This is between you and me!" Yami shouted at him. "I am warning you, if they are harmed in any way…"

"Well, it seems I have finally hit a sensitive spot, haven't I? Yes, they will come in handy in my quest to get what I want from you."

"I told you to leave them  _out_  of this!"

"Or else you'll what? They are meaningless to me. More pawns in my game that are easily discard-able. Besides. I have nothing to lose, but the whole world to gain!"

"Do. Not. Test. Me!" Aurora turned her head and saw his anger had sparked, once again, the powers of Rhenn as a red-orange glow began around him. "If any harm comes to them, I swear it will be the last thing you come to regret. They did nothing to you!"

The puppet moved forward, forcing Aurora to move forward a few steps as well.  "Just as my dragon's one weakness destroyed it, your loyalty to your friends will destroy you!"

"Enough!" Aurora and Yami shouted in unison. Aurora raised her hand, not seeing that by instinct, Yami had done the same. Their anger fueled their fire attack and when the magical fire faded from sight, Aurora's arm was free and the puppet fell to the ground.

"Marik!" Yami shouted to the fallen puppet.

It did not register that he should not have been able to do what he had just done. He was too focused on the safety of his friends that he shook his head as he and Aurora looked at each other. They did not need their link to know what the other was thinking.

"I must save them," he said softly before turning to run.

She nodded to joined him. She knew the two of them had a better chance of finding his friends together, then he stood to finding them alone.

"Hey! Get back here! We have a duel!" Seto called out after the, angrily. The two stopped running but kept their backs to him.

"Our duel will have to wait, Kaiba," Yami told him in a voice filled with mixed emotions. He spun around to face him. "My friends are in great danger, and their safety means more to me than anything at this time." He looked over at Aurora who merely nodded as they ran again.

Sanura watched them go, wishing she could help. Her eyes drifted to the PDA she carried in her hand. It was linked to Kaiba Corp. and something told her it could be used to help them.

"Good luck," Mokuba murmured to Aurora and Yami.

Seto crossed his arms in front of his chest again.  "Running from a challenge is against tournament rules," he commented dryly. Mokuba and Sanura looked up sharply at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, You wouldn't … disqualify him, would you? Under these conditions?" Sanura asked him quietly.  _Could he really be so cold?_  "What if Mokuba was in danger, sir? Do you mean to say you would not run from a duel to see to his safety? That is all he is doing."

Seto turned his cold glare on her and she for once did not back down. She held his cold gaze eye to eye. It was a risky move for her, but one she knew she had to make. It was time she stopped acting meek around him and she showed him just how strong she could be.

"What? How  _dare_  you question me!" His cold blue eyes burned like blue fire.

"It's high time  _someone_  did, Mr. Kaiba. If you disqualify him, you go too far. Especially when  _we_  have the technology that can help him find his friends," she fired back at him, indicating her PDA. "We help him find them, and I am certain he will give you your duel." Her gaze never wavered as she squared off against her boss. Mokuba watched in shock as they stared each other down, neither one of them giving an inch in this fight. But he saw that Sanura was right.

"Seto, I have to agree with her on this one. You would have a better, more challenging duel against him when he knows his friends are safe." Seto turned his gaze on his brother before spinning back around.

"Fine! Use the system to track down Joey's duel disk. As long as it is activated, we can find him." Without another word, Seto marched off.

* * *

Aurora's visions kept playing themselves in her mind. A ship docking, a motorcycle rearing up and taking off. Lavender eyes almost hidden behind blond hair. She knew that Marik had finally arrived and it was only a matter of time before they all met up again. Her first priority, however, was to help Yami find his friends before Marik did. 

"Please, Aurora, tell me. Can you sense them?" Yami's voice cut through her thoughts.

She heard the worried tone in it as they continued to run. Both had their eyes wide open as they scanned every alleyway and street that they passed.

"I can, and for right now they are okay," she told him.

"For now?" She did not answer, merely picked up her pace. They were both halted by two robed men standing in their way.

"Going somewhere?" one man asked them.

"If you want to rescue your friends, you will have to make it pass us first," the other told them. Yami narrowed his eyes and growled at them.

"Listen carefully," he said, his dark voice somehow managing to grow darker. "I  _will_  get pass!"

"Sorry," the first robed figure sneered. "But I am afraid the only way to get by us is to defeat us in a duel." Yami glanced over at Aurora who shook her head.

"No, I can't but you will have a partner shortly. I will go and continue the search for them, Pharaoh. I promise to do what I can to keep them safe." He closed his eyes trying to hold back his anger, but he understood her words and nodded.

"Thank you," he told her. "Just be careful."

"I will," she promised as she rushed forward, leaping into the air and landing with cat-like grace behind the figures before continuing her run. She knew she not only had to find his friends, but stay cautious of Marik. He was in town, she could see it clearly in her mind. He also had one of only two Millennium Items that could affect her. She really did have to be careful in this search. She knew Yami would be just fine in this duel. Seto arrived not long after she left to duel beside him, for his own reasons of course. But he was there, just the same. Together they would win. For now, she had a sinking feeling another of her premonitions was about to become reality. She had to find Joey and Téa. The sooner, the better.

* * *

"Hey, Ryou!" Zahara shouted out as she saw the familiar white hair of the boy she had grown so fond of. She had just left her brother after lunch as had been headed in the direction of her car when she saw him. But the face that greeted her was not the one she was looking for. 

"Well, Princess, found me again, I see."

"Bakura," she sighed. "Yippee, must be my lucky day." She rolled her eyes as she twirled her finger in the air in mock celebration.

"So how did the lecture go," he smirked at her.

Her eyes grew cold.  "What lecture?"

"The whole, stay away from the evil spirit lecture. I know what your brother was up to back at the museum." He chuckled lightly.

"There was no lecture. I told him to back off and he backed off."

Bakura grinned wolfishly at her.  "And again, you find yourself with me. Maybe the fates are trying to tell you something."

She frowned.  "Not on your life, Bakura." Their banter was silenced when the Ring lifted up from Bakura's chest and began to glow.

"The ring is reacting to another Millennium Item," Bakura said as he looked up and around. "And I sense a familiar dark presence."

At those words, Zahara picked up on it as well.  "You mean the same presence from the old warehouse that burned down?"

"Yes, the same."

"Hey, Bakura!" Zahara and Bakura gasped and spun around as Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Solomon ran up to them. Zahara felt the familiar flash of energy and then felt Ryou's arm sneak around her waist. He was glad to be released. If even for a few moments.

"What's up? Here to see the duels?" Tristan asked them.

"Um, yeah, sure," Zahara answered.

"How is the tournament so far?" Ryou asked.

Joey's eyes brightened.  "Great! I already got myself four locator cards!" he bragged. "All I need are two more and I'll be in the finals!"

Zahara lost a little of her nervousness and smiled at Joey.

"That's great!" Ryou told him with a smile.

"And what about Yugi?" Zahara asked.

"We haven't seen him yet today," Téa told her. "But where ever he is, I bet he is really kicking some serious butt."

"I can see it now," Joey said, his voice filled with excitement. "Me an' Yugi battlin' it out in the rematch of da century!"

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself there, champ?" Tristan taunted him.

Joey turned a smile on him.  "Well I do need to crush a couple more duelists first," Joey relented.

"Hey, check it out!" Téa interjected. Everyone turned toward her to see what had caught her attention. There was a poster on a wall advertising a water show. Ryou gently prodded Zahara along as they followed the others to get a better look.

"What is it, Téa?" Solomon asked her.

"Isn't that Mako Tsunami?" Téa pointed at a person on the poster.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be dueling?" Tristan asked. "Why is he performing with that whale?" Zahara found herself drifting away from the conversation as Ryou stood closer to her, bringing her tightly against him. She could smell his cologne and feel his breath against her face as he sighed.

"I am sorry for today," he whispered to her. Her lips pressed into a grim smile.

"Nothing and no one was harmed. I survived, don't worry."

Ryou sighed. He could not help but worry; it was his yami after all. He knew the thoughts on Bakura's mind. All of them. He was confused by the strange sense of emotions Bakura had been trying to hide lately, but he was still concerned and wanting to do what he could in an attempt to keep her out of Bakura's grip.

"Still, there are things he should not have done."

"There are things we all should not do. He's a three-thousand-year-old spirit, a man before that. I actually expected worse from him." His eyes widened and he blushed as she lightly touched his face. "Still so innocent, even when you aren't. That's just one of the reasons why I like you, Ryou."

"Hey, you two! You coming with us?" Joey had taken off to challenge Mako, but Téa had turned back to them.

Ryou paused and looked down at Zahara, she knew Bakura was trying to manipulate him. She also knew Bakura was winning.

"We will catch up with you later. There is something we have to do first."

"Oh, okay, see you later then!" She waved and ran off after her friends as Bakura returned to the surface, forcing Ryou back into his soul room.

"They can play their games, but I will be the one who lands on top before it is over."

"It was good to see Ryou while it lasted anyway," Zahara sighed.

He smirked down at her.  "I still don't see what you see in him. You deserve power and riches."

"But I don't desire either," she returned with a glare.

Bakura shook his head and laughed softly before bringing his Ring out to follow its direction.  "Then I suggest you stay behind, Princess," he smirked as he began to run.

"Fat chance, Bakura." She quickly took off after him.

He had the skills of a thief in his favor, but she had the skills and traits of her heritage behind her. Silently she caught up to him as he twisted through the alleyways. The sound of a motorcycle caught her attention. Faint at first but growing closer. Suddenly, Bakura came to a stop and Zahara pulled back just before she would have slammed into his back. He spread his arms wide to guard her as the motorcycle spun sideways in front of them. She hated feeling like he had to defend her. She soon pulled back all the way without him even noticing she was gone. The boy on the motorcycle caught her eye. Lavender eyes, tanned skin, and blonde hair. He wore long earrings from his ears. Some part of her recognized him. But she was not entirely sure why.

"You're in my way," the boy told Bakura as he removed his helmet and pulled out the Millennium Rod.

 _Wait! The Millennium Rod!_  Zahara's eyes shot open as she returned her gaze to the boy. She realized then that he was clearly Egyptian. She thought back to her times in Egypt and realized that this was the little boy she had met who had been fated to wear her father's secrets on his back. She was staring at, a very grown up, Marik Ishtar.

"You've something I want," Bakura told Marik as he revealed the glowing Ring.

"You have the Millennium Ring," Marik returned with a dark look. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to crouch down, ready for a fight.

Bakura eyed him as he crossed his arms in front of the Ring.  "It seems you are the dark force I have been sensing," he mused. "Give me your Millennium Item and you may pass on by."

"Like it is going to be that easy," Zahara muttered under her breath as she watched the two face each other. Marik gave a cautious look at the spirit.

"You are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways. Why do you want my item?"

"If you must know, I am a collector of sorts."

"Nice way of saying you're a thief," she again muttered under her breath. Her cynical nature was beginning to get the best of her and she was finding it hard to hold it back. Bakura, however, heard this remark and passed it off with a sideways glare, trying to be careful not to reveal her place to his opponent of the moment.

"Once I have all seven items I will have control over a power strong enough for me to control the world," he instead told the younger Egyptian before him. "So I ask you once again to hand over your Millennium Rod!" Marik passed a smirk over at Bakura. He sighed.

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care," Bakura returned, his voice dripping with darkness. He was quickly becoming bored and ready to move forward to seize the item on his own.

"I bet you would, if I told you I had knowledge of ancient secrets," Marik said, a compromising tone in his voice. "You can have my Millennium Rod if you want, but before I had it over to you, you have to do something for me in exchange."

Zahara frowned. She did not like where this conversation was going. Bakura cocked his head to the side, his boredom lifting as he became intrigued by the offer.

"You see, I am a collector myself, you can say. And once I have what I want, the Millennium Rod will mean  _nothing_  to me."

Bakura's arms dropped to his sides, his hands, clenched tight into fists.  "And why should I help you? I can take your item by force as I have done to several others in the past."

"Because I have knowledge leading to the whereabouts of other Millennium Items, including the Millennium Necklace, worn by my sister."

 _He would sell out his own sister? This is not the sweet Marik I once knew. What happened to you?_  Zahara thought with sadness.

"Perhaps there is a way we _can_  work together, and help each other to get what we want," Bakura relented as he flashed his wolfish smile. Marik's lips turned into a sneering smile of his own. Zahara could see right through the ruse. Marik had no intention of giving up his Millennium Rod. He was making Bakura his own personal pawn in his sick, twisted game.

"You've made a wise choice. With our combined power, no one will be able to stop us!"

"Bakura, what have you done," Zahara whispered as she stood up straight, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"What's this?" Her heart froze when she felt one of the Millennium Items reacting. "You are not here alone, are you?" Marik asked Bakura.

Bakura hesitated. That hesitation was all Marik needed as he walked forward, passing Bakura, and stopping near the alley Zahara had pulled herself back into. She felt her arm grabbed as she was yanked out into view. Her breath hissed in and Marik pulled her closer. "Well, what a surprise? Long time no see, Princess Zahara." A wild smile crossed over his face as he traced the edge of his Millennium Rod down the side of her face, causing her to gasp in sudden pain.

"You know her?" Bakura asked the Egyptian.

"My family and hers go way back. I almost mistook her for her mother. But there are some faint differences. Very faint, but enough for someone who knows her to note the difference."

"Marik, how could you turn against your family's honor like this," Zahara asked him. She turned to Bakura. "And you, how dare you strike up such a foolish deal."

Marik laughed.  "So you are as stubborn as your mother."

"What else would you expect, Marik?" She did not miss the secretive smile he gave her as a plot entered his mind.

"This could work out just fine." He grew quiet a moment and the Rod began to glow.

Zahara felt a flash of dizziness and shut her eyes against it. Then she realized he was not using it on her. He was calling for someone.

"Just what do you intend to do with her?" Bakura asked him.

"Don't worry, she will remain safe for now, but we can't have her going out to tell her mother about our deal, now, can we?"

"I suppose not…" Zahara looked over at Bakura. He was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. "She won't get hurt?"

"I am right here, you two. No, I don't intend to get hurt." Zahara's hand took on a white hue and she pressed it against Marik, forcing him to release her as he was blasted against another wall. She took that moment to run. She did not care where, she just had to run.

"Catch her, don't let her get away!" Marik shouted.

Zahara had only made it a short distance before she was tackled from behind.  "Bakura," she hissed with fire in her eyes. Both her hands began to glow. Bakura knew what this attack would feel like and hoped that Marik would act soon.

"Now that is no way to treat a future ruler," Marik scoffed as he dusted off his pants and moved forward with his Rod raised. Her attention became distracted when she heard him and her hands dropped when the Rod began to glow.

"What… What's happening?" Her vision blurred and shortly after, she succumbed to the darkness, her body limp in Bakura's arms.

"You called for me, Master Marik?" Bakura looked up and noticed a robed figure standing at the end of the alley.

"Yes, Odion. Take her and keep her for later. She will be at the finals with us, but as a lure for her mother to swallow."

Bakura looked from the Rod to Zahara. He had been under the impression none of the Millennium Items could affect any of Zahara's family. This certainly tested that theory.

"What exactly was done to her?"

"Not the Shadow Realm if that is what you are thinking. I merely overtaxed her mind forcing her into unconsciousness. Now Odion will keep her safe for us until the finals are announced. As for you and me, we have plans to discuss concerning our arrangement."

Odion stepped near Bakura who struggled with his Hikari within their soul chamber. Ryou was furious that Bakura had allowed this to happen. But the spirit was still stronger than his light and forced him back into his soul room. A silent promise was spoken in that chamber. Bakura vowed to keep her safe somehow. If passing her to Odion was what would keep her safe while their plan was put into action, then that was something he would have to do. Bakura stood, lifting Zahara as he moved, and faced Odion.

"See to it no harm befalls her, or you  _will_  have to deal with me, and I will show you no mercy," Bakura warned the robed man as he passed Zahara's body to him. Odion narrowed his eyes and glanced at Marik who simply nodded at him. Odion gave a short bow and left the alley. Bakura backed up and leaned against a wall, propping his foot up against the wall as well. "So what do I need to do for you in order to receive the Millennium Items, Marik?"

"It's quite simple actually," Marik told him.

Bakura looked back down the alley where Odion had just left. There was no reason to stop now. She had already paid the price of his acceptance to this deal.

"All right, I'm listening."

"First answer me this, how strong are your dueling skills?"

"They are extremely strong. You should know that I have dueled in  _several_  Shadow Games throughout history," Bakura bragged. He looked back over at Marik. "Surprised?"

"I'm not," Marik returned. "I believe it all makes sense now."

"I've returned only for the sole purpose of collecting the seven Millennium Items and gaining the power they possess." Bakura grew impatient. "Now I'll ask you once again, what do you want from me?"

"I am going to need you to duel on my behalf," Marik told him. Bakura arched an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Then I will deliver the Items to you."

"Fine, I'll duel whomever you want me to," Bakura agreed. "As long as I receive my payment once I'm done. But tell me. What exactly do you hope to gain from this battle I duel for you, Marik?"

"I told you, I'm a collector, like you." Bakura smirked again at Marik's words. "Win me the cards I want, and the Items are yours."

* * *

 


	9. Lost Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

 

Mokuba opened Seto's briefcase revealing a small laptop inside. Sanura took the laptop to plug in her PDA and send out the notice to all the employees of Kaiba Corp. A signal bounced back to her, showing she had the attention of at least one employee.

"Yes, Miss. Kornari, I read you, please go forward with your message," a voice came over the communication device in the laptop.

"Gretchen, I need all computer systems to track down the duelist named Joseph Wheeler. This is a direct order from Mr. Seto Kaiba, and must receive top priority at this time."

"Yes, Miss. Kornari, right away." Sanura drummed her fingers on her lap as she waited for the response. An odd feeling settled over her and she glanced around. Her sensitive senses were picking up a dark presence nearby.

"Mokuba, we have to go now. Stay near." She closed the briefcase and turned on her communicator. "Gretchen, when you have coordinates, contact me via the communications device at my desk. It will reach me directly. I … I have to get Mr. Mokuba to safety."

"Yes, Miss."

Sanura stood and reached out to Mokuba.  "Let me carry the case, please."

"What's wrong, Sanura?"

She shook her head.  "I am not sure. All I know is it is not safe here and your brother would have my head if I let anything happen to you." They had just begun to run when her communicator beeped in her ear.

"Miss. Kornari?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Our computer systems show Mr. Wheeler is at the aquarium in the middle of a duel against a duelist named Mako Tsunami."

"Thank you, Gretchen. Now you may go back to your previous task." She took a deep breath as they went on their way. She stopped only momentarily to switch frequencies on her communicator to reach Seto's communicator on his jacket. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes," Seto's tense voice responded.

"Joseph Wheeler's duel disk was just located in sector five, sir."

"Excellent work." There was a click and she realized he had ended the communication.

"Guess he is still angry about you standing up against him back there."

"I try not to, Mokuba. But, there are some things he needs to realize. Some things he must know are more important than a duel."

"I understand, Sanura. I do. He wasn't always this way. He used to smile and have fun." Mokuba's eyes turned sad with memories. "I miss those days. I wish they could come back."

Her heart went out to him and she stopped to face him.  "Mokuba, I am not sure when, or even how, but one day, he will remember just what is more important. That side of him will come out again."

Mokuba looked down while wiping a tear from his eyes.  "I hope you are right."

 _So do I,_  Sanura added to herself as she produced a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "Come on. Let's get going. We better meet up with your brother at the aquarium." He nodded and together they hurried toward the inner section of Battle City.

* * *

Aurora raced through the streets using all her senses and powers to track down Yugi's friends and grandfather. She knew she was nearing a general location when her visions became stronger. Slowly she came to a stop at a branch in alleys near the street. 

"I know you are here somewhere, now where exactly are yo-" her words were cut off as strong arms grabbed her from behind and threw her against the wall causing her to cry out, more from shock than pain.

"So we meet again, Lady Aurora."

Her eyes snapped open and she lept into a defensive crouch.  "Ohanze," she hissed. "To what do I owe the dishonor of this meeting?"

"Well, I see you haven't changed much in all these years. I actually came to extend a courtesy warning for you."

"'Courtesy warning?' Nothing you do is out of courtesy, Ohanze, so stop the pleasantries and just tell me what you came to tell me. I haven't the time to mess with you right now."

Ohanze's grey eyes sparkled with his smirk.  "Now see, that is no way to treat the messenger of an important  _family related_  message."

Aurora frowned and stood straighter. It was obvious he was not there to fight. Then again, her experience told her he preferred to taunt and torture his opponent's with words. He fought only when he had to and this was not one of those times.

"Okay then. Talk," she ordered as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her.

"That's more like it." Ohanze grinned at her. "First, it would be in your best interest to be at the finals of this duel."

"You didn't need to tell me that, Ohanze. With Marik involved that was an obvious deduction."

"Ah, but what you don't realize is that there is so much more to this duel. You see, Marik doesn't want you interfering, so he has set up a special gift for you."

Aurora stood up straight again.  " _You_  are the secret partner Marik mentioned!"

He waved a finger at her.  "No, that I am not."

"But you know who is." She tilted her head at him in confusion. "So why would you be here telling me this information? That would be sabotage against your own people."

"Like I said; courtesy."

Aurora heard enough.  "Forget it. I don't have time for your innuendos. I have to go." She turned to leave when a black shimmering shield appeared in front of her. " _Ohanze!_  Enough of your games!"

"You mean, you aren't interested in what has become of your daughter?"

Aurora's eyes opened wide at the sight of Zahara laid out on a cot. It looked as though she was sleeping, but to a sorceress, Aurora knew better.  "What. Have. You. Done?" She growled at him, turning a dark gaze in his direction.

"I see I finally have your attention. Marik wants you there but out of the way. He thought by having your daughter he would ensure your cooperation. As for being out of the way, that is another surprise that is due to be revealed in time."

"Where is she, Ohanze?"

"She is safe, but you won't see her for a while." Ohanze closed the shield and began to leave. "As for the friends you were seeking, don't bother. They were taken while you and I had this chat."

She whirled around with white fire blasting from her fingertips, but it hit nothing but the solid wall that Ohanze had once been standing near. He had disappeared in a swirling cloud of black mist.

" _Ohanze!_ I know you can hear me! Harm her and you are  _dead_! I will seek you out and take you down personally!"

His laughter rang throughout the alleyway.  " _That,_  sweet Lady Aurora, is a challenge I look forward to."

"Damn you, Ohanze," she growled, slamming her fist into a wall. "That is my daughter. She should never have been involved. I should have known they would stoop so low.

"It's okay, Bakura, we are almost there."

The name, as well as the soft voice saying it, caught her attention and she stood up straight again. Turning, she saw Solomon struggling with the body of an injured Ryou.  After her meeting with her old enemy, she began to wonder if Ryou had been with her daughter when Zahara had been taken.  Seeing his injured state, she wondered if he had taken the hit trying to protect her.

"Do you need help, Solomon?"

He looked up, startled. They had only met on two other occasions. The last time, he had tried to ask about her and she had left before he had the chance.

"It's you," he murmured, shifting Ryou's weight again. Ryou was much taller then the elder man and she could see the burden it was becoming on him.

"Here, let me take him." She came closer and lifted one of Ryou's arms to wrap it around her neck. He moaned softly and she saw the bandage on his bicep.  She realized that her vision would not work for her where he was the Holder of the Millenium Ring.  She only prayed he would be able to offer her something that would help her find her daughter. "Ryou? What happened to you?"

His eyes fluttered open before closing again. He wanted so badly to tell her, but the spirit was making it impossible for him to move his lips.

 _Speak and you can be sure he will hurt her,_  Bakura whispered through his mind. That was the last thing Ryou wished so he made himself go limp in order to avoid any questions. Aurora struggled to regain her balance at first. Once he was repositioned, she allowed Solomon to lead her to the clinic.

"How is it you know just where to be?"

Aurora cast a glance over at Yugi's grandfather.  "This time was just by chance. I… I was actually in the middle of something else when you passed."

"And the others?"

"I… have  _abilities_  that enable me to do certain things. I receive visions of the future. Or sometimes even the past. They are what bring me where I need to be."

"And in Egypt?"

She lowered her head.  "I was charged with protecting the Puzzle in that tomb. When you received it, there was no reason for my family and me to remain in Egypt. We had to follow after the Puzzle eventually. We waited until it was completed. Now that we are here, we must protect Yugi as well as the Puzzle." They were silent as they reached the clinic and checked Ryou into a room. "Have you any idea what happened?"

"No. There was a boy named Namu who found him. He was bringing him here when we all ran into them outside the aquarium."

"You all?"

"Yes, Joey had just won his duel against Mako Tsunami. Téa and Tristan were with us. I had to get moving anyway so I offered to take Ryou on while Namu stayed behind with them."

 _So that was how he did it,_  Aurora thought with a grim look on her face. _He kept me busy with Ohanze and joined in with them for a sneak attack. He has grown quite crafty…_  She looked over at Solomon. "I must take my leave now. There is somewhere I need to be."

"Yes, go. I will stay with Ryou so there is a familiar face when he wakes."

She nodded at him and then left at a rushed pace. Her main objective was to get to the aquarium. Several thoughts went through her mind. There had to have been a better reason as to why Zahara was taken. A reason she had not figured out just yet.

"Téa! Téa, are you still there?" She looked up at the sound of Yami's frantic voice. He was white knuckling the receiver of a phone, his eyes wide. "Téa!" 

Seto sneered beside him.  "I brought you to where they were, now we duel," he told Yami as he hung up the phone.

He whipped around to face Seto.  "Now is  _not_  the time, Kaiba! My friends are in danger!"

"They aren't the only ones," a tearful voice said. They all turned to see Sanura limping up to them, her face twisted in pain, tears shining in her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Seto's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"I tried to save him. We ran as fast as we could. I fought to keep him, Mr. Kaiba. I'm so sorry."

Aurora hurried to her daughter who buried her face into her mother's shoulder.  She smelled the blood coming from a gash on her daughter's shoulder and a cut along her cheekbone just under her left eye.

Seto stepped forward as he stared down at the woman who risked herself to protect his brother.  He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a strong wind. Sanura pulled back from her mother, her hand reaching up to hold her injured arm. They all looked up to see a helicopter. Dangling from it was Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Sanura cried out, releasing her arm and trying to reach out to grasp him.

"Help me, Seto!  Sanura!" He called out to them frantically.

"Mokuba!" Seto reached out for him but missed as Mokuba was pulled back into the helicopter and flown away. "I will get you back, Mokuba!" He promised as he turned to Sanura.  A raging torrent of emotion could be seen in his eyes.  He was calm, but only on the surface.  "The communicator in his watch doubles as a tracking device. Get on the computer and track him."

She did not need to be told twice. She raised her hand to her earpiece and contacted the office.  "Gretchen, Jacqueline, Belle? I need you, now!"  She commanded urgently.

"We await your order, Miss," Jacqueline responded.

"Mr. Mokuba has been taken. Order is top priority. Track his communicator."

"Yes, Miss., right away!" The three voices returned.

"Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou, so good to see you again."

They all spun to see two robed and masked figures.  "We come with a message."

"You must come with us to a special dueling platform. You must defeat us in order to see your friends, and your brother, again."

Yami hesitated. Aurora turned to him.  "Do what you need to do. Sanura and I will find them."

He nodded to her as he and Seto began to follow the two figures. Sanura and Aurora immediately began their search as the reports came back to where Mokuba was being taken. Aurora was still in shock. In one fell swoop their enemies had closed in, grabbing Joey, Téa, Mokuba, and Zahara. 

 _How could I have let this happen?_  She thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Mother?" They had been searching for nearly an hour when Sanura noticed her mother had stopped running and was looking around. "What is it?"

"I am not sure. I just have a very bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen. And soon."

"Miss. Kornari?" Sanura started and raised her hand to her earpiece.

"Yes, Belle?"

"We have located Mokuba over by a warehouse on twenty-fifth near the docks. But he seems to be on the move. And quickly."

"Which direction?" There were a few keystrokes heard and then Jacqueline's voice was heard.

"Headed your way, Miss."

"There he is," Aurora said pointing ahead of them.

His eyes were wide with fear when he turned forward to see them. Instantly, he ran to Sanura who knelt down to accept him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"  Sanura asked as she quickly let her gaze pass over him, searching for any signs of injury.

"No, but they still have Téa. She was the one who helped me to escape."

"We will go back for her. Right now we have to get you to your brother so he knows you are safe." Sanura stood. "Gretchen, locate, Mr. Seto Kaiba. Belle, contact the helicopter pilot now. Jacqueline, Keep your computer on Joseph Wheeler's duel deck. We will need it to locate him."

"Yes, Miss." The three said in unison.

It was not long after a helicopter was circling over them and a rope ladder was tossed down. All three climbed up and aboard, each receiving headsets as the helicopter took off for its next destination. Aurora and Sanura watched as they neared a tall skyscraper. Four people stood on top of it. At least for a moment. Then the panels beneath two of the people fell beneath their feet, causing them to drop. Aurora saw the purple, black, and blue streaks of light and knew they had just witnessed to end of a Shadow Game. The helicopter descended upon them and Sanura reached over to drop the ladder. Seto climbed up first, and knelt as Mokuba came forward to give him a hug.

"I knew you would get away," Seto told his brother.

"I had help." Mokuba looked over at Yami who was just entering the helicopter.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Téa. She was the one who helped me escape. But they caught her before she could get out."

Seto frowned. The last thing he enjoyed doing was owing anyone any favors. But in this turn, he owed Téa a big one.  "Can you take us back to where you were?" Mokuba nodded. "Then do it."

The pilot nodded and turned back in his seat. Aurora surrendered her headset to Seto and sat back in her seat, staring out the window. Yami took a spot next to her. He noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"I will get to them and set them free. That is my promise to them," he told her.

"I have no doubt you will. It won't be easy, but it will be done." She did not look at him. She could not. She was fighting a nearly losing battle for control over her emotions. Their daughter was still out there. With Ohanze involved, there was no telling even where Zahara was being kept.

"You are worried. But not entirely for my friends. What is wrong?" Yami lightly touched her shoulder to get her attention and she looked down.

"Your friends weren't the only ones taken today," she finally told him.

His eyes widened.  "Who else?"

"Zahara."

He stilled beside her at her words.  When the weight of the revelation settled, he reached out and took her hand.  "I promise I will help you get her back as well."

"No, not this time. I have to go for her myself. She was taken to lure me in. I have to be where the finals are being held. Then my own battle will begin." She looked up at him then. "You have your own destiny. I have mine. Sometimes they just collide. This is one of those times."

He looked deep into her eyes and finally nodded.  "If you need my help, you have it."

"I know. Right now let's just get your friends to safety."

They felt the helicopter making its descent and looked ahead of them. All Yami had on his mind was getting his friends out of the warehouse.

"When we land, Mokuba can lead us to the warehouse. We will break in and get my friends to safety."

"Listen, Yugi, I brought here so we will be doing things  _my_  way, understand?" Seto told him coldly. "And the first task on my agenda is to track down the third Egyptian god card. After that, we'll find your friends."

Sanura gasped and stared at him wide-eyed. Mokuba frowned at his brother and Yami and Aurora turned looks of ice in his direction.

 _I suppose he shows a lot of his grandfather's later personality, after all, I wondered about that,_  Aurora thought carefully as she shielded her mind from Yami.

Yami could not hold back his anger.  "Kaiba! Joey and Téa are in great danger and we must rescue them right away!"

Seto smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and crossed one leg over his knee.  "Sorry, Yugi, but it seems you and I have very different priorities. So why don't we split up and fend for ourselves when we land?"

"That would be foolish," Yami returned.

"Maybe to you." Seto's smirk turned into a cold smile. "But I've always worked much better on my own."

Sanura raised an eyebrow at this. She knew she had been helping him on more than one project. She opened her mouth to say as much but he turned his cold look on her and she flopped back against her seat and crossed her arms in front her, glaring daggers at him. Aurora muffled her small chuckle behind a cough which brought the glare to her. She quirked an eyebrow in a "bring it on" manner and her daughter turned to stare out the window.

"Haven't you realized yet that teamwork just isn't my thing?" Seto asked Yami. "In our duel against Lumas and Umbra, it was  _me_  who defeated them with my god card; without much help, I might add. So do me a favor and stay out of my way, Yugi, because we're finished."

 _When did you ever start?_  Aurora thought before realizing she had not shut down her side of the mental link between Yami and herself. He glanced at her, curious and she turned to the window as Yami went back to facing Seto.

"I brought you here, but you can take care of the rest by yourself. I've done enough charity work already!"

Yami turned away from him. Aurora's eyes softened and she decided to open her mind up to him.

 _You won't be looking alone. I am here to help you._  

He glanced over at her. And nodded, showing her got her thought and was grateful for her help. Mokuba frowned out the window and called their attention.

"Hey, I think I see someone on the pier." He paused a moment. "Wait… It kind of looks like Joey!"

Sanura double checked her PDA in which Belle had just sent her the coordinates to Joey's duel disk.  "It most likely is as this is where the computer system has tracked him."

Yami looked closer.  "It is Joey, but he seems to be all alone." He looked over at Seto. "Kaiba, please listen, we may be heading into a trap."

"Please, Yugi," Seto scoffed at him. "I have heard enough out of you for one day."

Yami scowled and prepared to stand as the helicopter made its landing. Aurora lept down first, followed by the others. Instantly, she knew that Yami had been right. This was a trap. Joey gave them a chilling smile as the group stood in front of him.

"Welcome," he said. His voice was strangely distorted and mangled. The sign of Marik's mind control.

"Joey!" Yami called out.

"Not exactly," came the response. "Joey is no longer present. He has … gone away, we shall say." The voice sounded vaguely amused and a cold smile curved his lips once more as Yami blinked and stepped back.

"Marik!"

"That's correct, and if you want your friends back you will listen to me."

Mokuba looked confused.  "What's going on? That doesn't sound like Joey," he said, staring as the scene played out in front of them.

Seto glared straight ahead.  "It must be one of Marik's tricks," Seto answered.

"You are right, Kaiba," Aurora told him softly. "His worst one yet." She watched as Yami rushed forward.

"Listen to me, Joey! I  _know_  you are in there!"

Joey's mangled voice laughed.  "It's pointless. He can't hear you. Now,  _you_  listen, Yugi. We play by my rules! I will release these pathetic friends of yours as soon as I get what I want from you. And since I want your Puzzle and Egyptian God Card, there is only one way to do this. You and I are going to duel!"

"You're insane, Marik!"

"Oh, but it gets better, Yugi. Once you lose, your friends are mine  _forever!_ "

"No! Release Joey from your control, Marik!" Yami ordered.

Mokuba leaned forward.  "What's going on?"

"Marik was able to turn Joey against Yugi," Aurora answered.

"And now Wheeler wants to duel. This should be interesting to say the very least," Seto mused.

"But why?" Mokuba asked.

"If he is really fighting for Marik, then  _he_  may be holding the third Egyptian god card."

"Not likely," Aurora said softly. "The card left is too powerful for just  _anyone_  to use in their deck. Joey has some strength, but he comes nowhere close to what is needed for Ra."

Seto gave her a sidelong look that she did not even care to grace with a look of her own. Her attention was set only on Joey and Yami.

"Joey, please, I know you can hear me. Your mind has been taken under the control of Marik. The same Marik you vowed to help me crush. You must break free. Do you understand? Think, please, Joey! You have  _got_ to remember your promise to me! The promise you made when you gave me your Red Eyes Black Dragon." He paused waiting for Joey's reaction. There was none. The soulless eyes stared back at him. "When Marik could not defeat me in a duel he decided to turn you against me, in order to win my Puzzle and my Egyptian god card, but it is my promise to you that I will set you free. His power is  _nothing_  compared to the strength you and I have with our friendship. Please," Yami took another step forward, a desperate pleading note in his voice. "Joey, say something!" Joey turned his back and began to walk away. "Joey!"

"You'll never set him free, unless you follow  _me_ , Yugi," Joey's head turned back with an evil smirk, and the mangled voice was still there.

"Joey, wait!"

Something pulled Yami back in his shock. This would be a true test for him. There was too great a possibility that he could be walking into a trap. On the other hand, if he did not follow, Joey and Téa could be lost to him forever. Yami looked up at the retreating back of his friend. Aurora gasped as another dark presence came from behind them. She whirled around as Téa's mangled voice called out.

"Yugi! You had better do as I say!"

Yami spun around to see her.  "Oh, no! Téa!"

"This may not be too much of a surprise to you, but like your friend Joey, Téa is under my control," the voice in her body proclaimed.

"Marik, leave her alone, now!" Yami demanded.

"You no longer have  _any_  right to make demands over me, Pharaoh. Not while I have complete control over your friends."

Yami scowled.  "But she has done nothing to you!"

"Your point? I have succeeded in turning your greatest friends into your greatest enemies, thus leaving you completely at my mercy. If I were merciful, that is." Téa body walked briskly passed Yami and continued in the direction Joey had left for.

"Téa! Please, come back!" There was no longer any reason or doubt to his hesitation. He charged after her and soon found himself in a newly set up arena. Docks were pieced together at the pier in the square form of an arena. An anchor was suspended in the middle, hanging above the open water.

"Welcome to my duel arena. Look around you, Yugi. Should you accept you will be dueling against your friend in a duel like you have never experienced before. For this duel will be for the highest stakes imaginable."

Yami took his place opposite Joey and looked over his shoulder to Téa's mindless body.  "Alright, I accept," he told her. "If this is the only way to save my friends."

She held up a pair of shackles.  "Fine, then now it is time you both tried these on for size." It took only a few moments before the shackles were attached to one leg on each Yami and Joey. "These shackles are attached to a chain, which is fastened to an anchor above you," the mangled voice explained. "You have thirty seconds after a player's life points reach zero and then the anchor will drop into the sea." Joey's evil smirk returned and Marik chose to speak through him.

"Now look down." Yami cast his glance downward. "The small box you see there is your life point counter. But it also holds the locator card and key needed to release yourself from the chains. But remember, you will only have thirty seconds before the anchor drops." As Marik spoke through Joey, Aurora let her eyes follow Téa as she walked away.

"So you are telling me the loser is dragged to the bottom of the ocean while the winner remains free? But what if I win? Will you set my friends free?"

"You will have to find Joey under the sea first," Marik told him. Aurora watched as Téa made her way to a throne-like setup. Silently, she sat down on the setup and almost instantly her wrists were strapped down to the arms of the seat. "And don't think I have forgotten about Téa. I will tell you about her roll in this shortly. But just in case you had any plans of refusing to duel, you had better think again. If at the end of sixty minutes there is no winner determined, the anchor will automatically drop, sending you  _both_  into the sea!"

"You won't get away with  _any_  of this Marik!" A snarl came from Aurora's side and she noticed an angry look on Seto's face. There was a short bark of laughter.

"Lady Aurora! Seto Kaiba! Don't think you two are merely just here to watch."

Strong arms wrapped around Aurora's and pinned her tightly against an unknown assailant.  "Gah!" She shouted briefly as she struggled. A low growl came from her throat and her eyes flashed white for an instant.

"Aurora!" Yami called out.

"I'm  _fine_ , Yami. Just worry about them. I will take care of these guys. Since they are of my own kind," she reassured him as she shoved backward with all her strength sending both she and her assailant into an alleyway to give her more room to fight.

"Now that she is occupied and is no threat to stepping in, Seto Kaiba, as soon as I finish with these two, my sights are set on your Egyptian god card!" Téa's mangled voice informed him.

Mokuba turned to his brother.  "All right I have heard enough, this duel is getting  _far_  out of hand!" he told his brother. Seto was staring straight ahead with his shocked eyes. "Seto! You have to put a stop to it before someone gets hurt!" He looked down. "And I am afraid he will try something like that on  _us_  next."

Sanura touched Mokuba's shoulder. She echoed his worry. The look on Seto's face was enough to scare even her.

"As head of the Battle City Tournament, I demand that this duel cease right now!" Seto shouted out. Marik laughed through Téa's lips again.

"Sorry, but this duel will continue onward as I have planned. And speaking of which, the final piece is now in place." A crane appeared holding a shipment container over Téa's head. One of Marik's Rare Hunters was sitting behind the controls.

"What is the meaning of this, Marik?" Yami demanded.

"I'm afraid that anchor won't be the only thing being dropped today," Marik told him. "This is a precaution to see that no one interferes. So don't even try to stop this duel. If you do, the container above will fall on my head." There was a small smirk. "You wouldn't put poor Téa in danger, now would you?"

Mokuba and Seto spun toward the crane. The Rare Hunter lifted his hand to reveal a hand-held control.

"Take one more step forward and I press the button releasing the crate," the hunter told them.

Seto took a step back.  "There is no way for me to stop this duel!" he realized with a start. Seto Kaiba, CEO of his own company, able to hire and fire on a whim, a man others feared, had lost control of his own tournament.

"Good to see you finally understand, Kaiba. Being we are all experts here, we all know the rules, everything is in place, so let's get on with this duel, shall we?" Téa's held forward and she gasped.

"Téa!" Yami shouted out to her. She looked around, completely lost to what had just happened.

"Where am I? Wait, why am I strapped here? What's going on?" Téa's voice had regained its soft tone and was no longer mangled.

Joey, however, was not so lucky. The twisted tone was still evident as he drew Yami's attention back to him,  "One last thing, Yugi. The god card is off limits do you understand?"

"I wasn't planning on using it against Joey anyway," Yami responded as he unclasped his duel belt. He unsnapped the clasp and removed one card from inside. He removed Sliefer from his deck and replaced it with the card he had pulled from his case. Then he placed the god card in the case and tossed it to the side, out of reach.

"Now that all that is out of the way, I think it is finally time to start this duel."

Sanura looked around. Her mother had still not returned from her surprise- attack. She was hoping her mother had been able to disband her attacker and be able to return to the duel. But without any sign of the battle, she could not help but worry.

* * *

"You can't keep me away forever," Aurora growled as she broke free of her attacker and turned to face him, her hands hitting his chest and forcing him back against a wall.

Silver eyes looked up at her as the man clutched his chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked.  "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch after all these years," the man purred.

She narrowed her eyes at him.  "I should have known you would be stalking around, Namir. You must have been Marik's silent partner as I know your brother isn't."

Namir gave a bored shrug.  "He has grown soft over the years. I have been waiting far too long to let this opportunity pass. Now…" He stood up straight and drew a dagger. "Shall we dance?"

"Sorry, my dance card is full," she returned, leaping into the air and coming down straight on him. A silver staff with a rose shaped tip appeared in her hand and she leveled it horizontally to crash against his dagger. He growled with the effort of defending against her attack. "Where is she, Namir?"

"Where is whom?" he quipped back.

She shouted with her fury and struck back hard. First, she shoved him back, then took a swipe at him with her staff, creating a slash on his upper arm. He sneered and grabbed his arm.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She is watching the duel."

He shouted again as she leveled her staff at him allowing a shimmering beam of light from the crystal hidden within the folds of the rose-shaped tip to streak at and around him, electrifying him in an instant.

"One more chance, Namir. Where. Is. Zahara?"

"I'll take my chances." He growled and raced forward, teeth bared and dagger ready. "You will not find her here!"

* * *

Zahara moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. Stiffly, she moved her head from side to side, trying to see anything familiar. She could smell the salty sea air, and by the motion of the room she was in, she could tell she had to have been on a boat of some kind. 

"Are you sure she is here?" A deep voice asked. There was no apparent answer, but the voice spoke again. "Good. I will let Master Marik know, then."

There was a soft click and Zahara realized the man had been on a phone. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice came out cracked and dry from an extended period of not speaking. Slowly, she stood and made her way to what looked like an open door.

 _Why would they leave this door open?_  She wondered. Trying to pass through she received her answer. A brilliant shock met her and forced her back a few steps and to her knees. A barrier had been placed on the door.  _So that's why,_  she answered herself ruefully. A robed figure began to pass by when he glanced in and found her on the floor gazing down at her hands. Sensing eyes on her, she looked up sharply, her lapis eyes meeting his emerald ones.

"You are awake so soon? Master Marik did not think you would."

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak again.  "From the… looks of that... barrier… I would say… he betted on it." She was amazed at how much effort it took her to say her scornful comment.

"You are weak?"

"Gee, sweet Ra... whatever gave you that impression?" She coughed but was glad to be able to spit the remark out that time without as big a pause.

He arched an eyebrow at her.  "I remember you from the temple. You were sweeter back then." Her eyes grew cold.

"Sweetness turns to poison when faced with the betrayal of someone I should be able to trust with my life. You were with the Ishtar Tomb Keepers. I remember you now. They called you… Odion. You say you remember me. But have you any idea who I am?"

"I do. You are the daughter of the Pharaoh."

"And you are in direct violation of the codes of your people. To protect the tomb and in part of that duty, you have been charged with the protection of his family as well. Yet you help to kidnap me?  Imprison me?"

"I serve Master Marik now. Until he says otherwise, your Father must remain dead to me."

"Traitor!" Zahara shouted at him standing and rushing toward him, forgetting the barrier as her anger fueled her attack. She cried out as another shock of electricity struck her and forced her harder against a far wall. She breathed heavily and fell to her knees. "You will suffer for this, Odion."

He said nothing as he turned away. She slowly crept toward the door to watch him as he approached the boy she recognized as Marik.

"Master Marik, I have just received word that Wheeler's sister has just arrived in Battle City," He informed his master with a deep bow.

Marik turned to face him.  "Did you say his sister?" An evil smile curved Marik's lips. "She would be a nice addition to my game. See to it she is brought to me immediately."

Odion bowed his head.  "Yes, Master." Odion stood and began to pass by Zahara again.

"Don't do this, Odion. You have always been good to the Ishtar family and its traditions. You  _know_  what he is asking of you is wrong. Please, don't do this."

He glanced at her.  "I have to, Princess."

She blinked. It had been a long time since she had been called Princess in such a respected manner. A part of her began to think that there was more to Odion's reasoning then he was saying.

"I have to protect him. This is the only way to do so."

"Odion?" Zahara's voice became soft.

"If I could let you go, I would, Princess. Please forgive me that I cannot."

She lowered her head and sighed. She wanted to be free. She feared for so many lives. She worried about what had become of Ryou and hoped Bakura had not done anything they would all soon regret. But this was her destiny for now. She was woman enough to face it.

"I do, Odion. I forgive you. Now go before he grows suspicious."

"Yes, Princess," Odion said with a bow before leaving.

She watched him go, tears filling her eyes as she wondered what was happening to her friends and family.

"Yugi, no!"

Her head snapped up and she looked around.  "Téa?" Turning she made her way to the small window in her room. A bright orange light-shielded anything from her eyes.

"Joey belongs to me now, Pharaoh," she heard Marik saying from just outside her room. "So destroy your former friend, now, my mind puppet."

"Marik! Let him go!"

"Eh?" Marik turned to look down the hall of the boat to see Zahara glaring at him. "Awake so soon? No matter, you will get to see me take down your father then."

"You won't do it, Marik. He will stop you!"

"You royals seem to all be the same. You never shut. up." His attention was taken back to the duel when a powerful surge swept over them. "What's this? No! I wanted to duel the Pharaoh, not this runt!"

"Why should it matter?  _You_ aren't the one dueling anyway."

"Keep quiet!" Marik scowled. "The spineless coward switched places with Yugi to protect himself." He looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse they were in. "You cheat!"

"Marik! When will you learn? He is  _not_  a coward! He is not running to protect himself. You are using  _Yugi's_  friend against him. Yugi wants to be the one to save his friend. There is a power here even greater than your Millennium Rod, Marik. Their friendship will break your hold, you just wait and see!"

" _Silence!"_  Marik raised the Rod and she ducked out of the way before the light from it could touch her.

"Okay," she muttered. "The guy holds the one thing that can hurt you and you continue to taunt him." She smacked her self in the face in frustration as she bit back another cutting remark. She looked up again when she heard his laughter.

"Maybe this could work after all. Defeating Yugi will be much easier than defeating the Pharaoh." He paused. "Yes, this will be a much better way to destroy the Pharaoh."

"Be strong, Father," Zahara whispered her prayer. "Be strong, Yugi. You can both make it through this."

* * *

"Show me your pitiful cards," Joey's distorted voice demanded as he approached Yugi.

Sanura watched silently. Yugi had just played the magic card Exchange. This allowed Joey to take one card from his hand. Seto frowned and even Sanura was confused. This was such a difficult and trying duel that one wrong move would find Yugi at the bottom of the sea.

Sanura looked around.  _There has to be something I can do. But what?_   She wondered.

"Now which card should I take?" His thoughts were interrupted and Joey's voice could be heard crying out by something he saw in Yugi's hand. "My… Red … Eyes!"

Yugi let a small smile curve his lips. Apparently, he had a plan, and it was working just as he had hoped. Marik's power regained control again.

"Playing that Exchange card was a big mistake, little Yugi."

"Well, pick your card, Marik." Yugi kept his voice soft, his eyes downcast. Joey stared hard at the cards being shown to him. "You can have any card you want, including the Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey's hand reached shakily toward the cards. He hesitated for a moment as his hand trembled even more.

"Your friend is long gone, Yugi. So I will be taking your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Yugi frowned for a moment and fought the deep sigh threatening to take him. Sanura could only take it as a sign of a struggle. Yugi suddenly looked over at Joey and saw that his friend was struggling with the card his fingers were touching.

"Can't. Take. Red Eyes." He gasped out weakly. He brought his other hand to his head, showing the obvious struggle he was having with Marik. "No! I just… Can't! Not that card! Yugi … needs… it…" Joey finally tore his hand away from the cards and Yugi's face brightened with a smile.

"All right, you didn't take it!" His voice carried a cheerful tone. Joey did not answer. "Joey?" His friend looked up at him with dark eyes.

"No, I told you, your friend has gone away. And I am here to defeat you with my rare magic cards so I won't even  _need_  your Red Eyes!"

"That's what you think, Marik. Now I get to pick one of your cards, Joey" Yugi reached forward to the cards in Joey's hand.

"I said Joey is  _gone_ ," Marik insisted as Yugi made his pick.

"You can try to deny it all you want, but I know Joey is still in there somewhere. I will set my best friend free!"

Joey stopped in mid-step on his way back to his spot in the arena.  "You are fooling yourself."

"No, I don't think I am," Yugi insisted. "It is the reason why you didn't take my Red Eyes. The  _real_  reason. Joey is still in there fighting you for control once again. He gave me that Red Eyes the day he made his promise to help me defeat you, Marik!"

"That's enough!" Joey still had his back to Yugi.

"Admit it! As soon as he saw that card, the  _real_  Joey came out."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Joey turned back to face Yugi. "I'm controlling his mind!"

"Not for much longer," Yugi promised.

* * *

 


	10. The Greater Power of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"This card will help me get Joey back!"

"Whatever you choose to believe, little Yugi. For now, though, he will help me to defeat you and take your Puzzle." Joey's controlled body made its way back to his spot.

"You will see Marik!" He called forth the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Joey once again began to break free.

* * *

"Having trouble, Marik?" Zahara taunted from her prison as Marik growled. 

"Be quiet," he returned in an angry voice. He turned back to the duel. "This can't be happening. I can't possibly be losing my control over this week puppet."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, he is mentally stronger than you thought?"

He growled again.  "I can't let Yugi interfere with my power like this."

Zahara's eyes followed as Odion passed her prison without a word and continued toward Marik.

"Master Marik."

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid the sister got away, sir."

Marik turned to him.  "Then why are you standing here, you fool? See to it she is brought to me  _now!_ " Odion bowed his head and left. "Now, to get back to this duel. I won't lose control over him!"

* * *

Sanura left Mokuba's side briefly and stepped forward in shock as Yugi pulled the Millennium Puzzle off his neck. 

"What is he doing?" She gasped. Frantically, she looked around for her mother, but she was still nowhere to be found. "Yugi, don't give up the Puzzle, please," Sanura quietly begged.

"Are you finally ready to give up?" Marik had regained at least temporary control over Joey's body once again.

"No, Marik. I will never give up."

"Then I shall strike your life points again!" His attack sent Yugi flying backward.

"Yugi!" Téa called out.

Sanura's hands were balled into fists.  "He needs you now more than ever, mother," she whispered so she would not be heard.

* * *

"Now I have you!" 

"That's what you think, Fool," Aurora sneered as she rolled out of the way of a direct attack.

The dagger in his hand found itself planted firmly into the side of the building. Namir growled and yanked the dagger back out from the brick, turning to face and charge at her again.

"Where did you learn how to fight? Clown school?" She easily lept out of danger, did a backward flip, and landed a few feet away. They stood there facing each other, both growing tired from the battle. It had gone on long with each fighting their hardest. Neither one of them wanted to give in to the other.

"Face it, Phoenix. You can't fight us forever. You will one day join us."

"I won't." She shouted a warrior's cry and darted forward once again. A burst of energy glowed around them as they clashed staff to dagger and each growled with the pressure of maintaining the strength needed. "I. Won't. Give. In!" She shouted the cry again and forced him back. He looked up at her through one eye as the other twitched, trying to get his vision back.

"The time is almost near, Lady Phoenix. The creature of legend to our home planet is almost in our grasp. You would be best to pick your side wisely for when the great beast awakens, the whole world will be at Lord Renthis' mercy."

"If Lord Renthis actually finds and awakens it, maybe. You are sounding awfully confident about something you know nothing about."

"Oh, but I do, Phoenix. This creature wiped out the first set of Chosen Ones. It will take you and your friends out as well." Without another word, swirling dark mist enveloped him and gave him his escape.

Aurora straightened and sighed as she stared at the spot where he made his retreat. This creature she admitted to herself she had a fear of. But she had time to prepare for that for when the time came. Her main priority was to locate her daughter and get her to safety.

* * *

Tears filled Zahara's eyes as she listened to Marik gloating over his sure win against Yugi. There was the sound of ice clinking into a glass. She looked around again, hoping for some small opening she could have attempted to widen. The Millennium Rod had weakened her considerably. She needed to distance herself from it. She just was not sure how. Outside the door, Marik had appeared for the first time to see her face to face. Nothing but the magical barrier between them. 

"I wondered if you would like to join me in watching your father's fall from grace?"

She glared up at him.  "I am not a traitor to my father. I will not watch him fall. I will watch him win. That duel is far from over, Marik. You will see. Yugi and my father combined will win."

"Not likely. Yugi's Red Eyes is so weak, one more hit will wipe both the dragon and Yugi right out of the game and into the sea." He turned around, raising his Rod. "This duel is over! Now Wheeler, attack him with your Panther Warrior!" Zahara's eyes were wide as she heard the cry of a large cat from the direction of the duel. But Marik's face soon changed. "What's this? No! I told you to use Panther Warrior, Slave! Not Rocket Warrior!" He frowned and his glass slipped from his grip, crashing to the floor and making Zahara jump. Instead of being frightened though, she could not help the smirk that crossed her face.

"Aww, things not going your way, Marik?" She suddenly realized this time she went too far when he advanced toward her room. Swallowing hard, she jumped back and flattened herself against a wall.

"I have had enough of your mouth. I may have told that thief that I would make sure my men would not harm you in any way, but I never told him that I would not."

Her eyes grew wide.  "You wouldn't dare," she murmured, her body numb with the thoughts in her head.

"Oh, but I would." An evil smirk curved his lips. "After I finish this duel." He frowned again. "How he managed to not respond to my Millennium Rod is beyond me…" Zahara had a comment for that, but she refrained. Her thoughts were still frozen on Marik's hidden meaning to his threat. "So it would seem that my mind slave does not like to listen to orders. Very well. Go ahead and feel strong now. But even partially under my control, I can still use you to destroy Yugi. My power is  _not_ to be underestimated. I  _will_  win!"

"No, you won't, Marik," Zahara whispered, careful to not be heard. "You will see that their friendship is a power not to be underestimated as well." She looked up at him when he returned to face her.

"You do realize that there is more than one way to win a duel, Zahara, don't you?" She regarded him cautiously and silently nodded. "If I can't get his life point count to zero, all I must do is wait till the clock reaches zero. There is not much time left."

Zahara looked away. She heard his wicked laughter and cringed. As long as he had the Millennium Rod, she felt powerless against him, and he seemed to know this. Somehow she had to get away. She had to look for a way out.

* * *

"Come on, Joey! I know you can hear me, I know you are in there still!"

Aurora blinked and wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of her lip from her battle with Namir. She had not forgotten about the duel. She had every intention of getting back. She had become sidetracked when she suddenly sensed Zahara nearby. Not only did she sense her daughter, but she sensed that Zahara felt threatened. She feared her daughter was in grave danger.

Squealing tires caught her attention and she lept out of the way just before a blue convertible could strike her. It spun sideways and came to a stop. Inside, she recognized Mai Valentine from Duelist Kingdom and Tristan. Beside Tristan was a man with long black hair and a die hanging from one of his ears. A redhead sat beside Mai, bandages over her eyes. 

"Hey, are you all right?" Mai called out to her.

Aurora blinked a moment and sighed.  "Yes. I am fine, thank you."

Tristan gave her a scrutinizing look.  "Are you sure? You look pretty beat up," he commented.

The other guy looked her up and down, causing her to quirk her eyebrow.  "Don't tell me you had a run-in with those robed freaks, too," he finally replied.

She frowned.  "No, not me. My attackers were of a different sort. I take it you are here to watch Yugi duel?"

"We heard that Yugi and Joey were led to the pier."

"They were, but…" She hesitated, looking back toward the area she had been dragged from.

The man she did not know pointed ahead.  "Looks like there is something going on over there."

She lowered her head.

"Come on. Ms. Kornari, isn't it?" Mai asked as Tristan and the other boy slid over in the back. Aurora nodded her answer to Mai and expertly lept into the car. "Hang on!" Mai warned as she spun her tires once again and raced the rest of the way to the pier.

She honked the horn, grabbing the attention of Seto, Mokuba, and Sanura. The car had barely stopped when Tristan and Duke lept out calling out to Joey and Yugi. Aurora blinked in disbelief as she caught sight of the Millennium Puzzle around Joey's neck. She, too, quickly left the vehicle as Mai helped the redhead out of the car.

"Please, help us guys!" Téa cried out from her shackled throne.

"Téa!" Tristan called back to her. He started forward. "What's going on?"

Mokuba broke away from Sanura and ran into Tristan's path.  "Don't get any closer, please," he begged the taller man in front of him.

"But why?"

Mokuba turned and pointed at the crane and the shipping crate hanging over Téa's head.  "If you try to save her, there's a rare hunter in there that will release the crate onto her head. Think about it. It is just too dangerous to risk, Tristan."

"But why would they want to do that?" Tristan asked.

"So we don't try to stop this duel between Yugi and Joey," Sanura answered. "This duel means too much to Marik to not pull out all the stakes. He was going to see that he got this duel, no questions asked."

Mai and the redhead joined the group. Aurora stood off to the side watching the duel with great intensity.

"But..."

"It gets worse," Mokuba told them as he explained the whole arena set up.

"Man, these guys don't mess around," Mai commented.

"But I still don't get it, why are Joey and Yugi dueling in the first place?" Tristan asked again.

"Because he is no longer the Joey you know," Seto calmly answered. "He is on their side, now." Everyone stared hard at the arena. The reality of the situation just now dawning on them.

"Joey's mind was lost to Marik's Shadow Magic in the Millennium Rod," Aurora explained further. "He has become one of Marik's mind slaves."

"And whoever loses gets pulled into the ocean."

"No, my brother!"

Aurora turned to see the redhead reaching for her bandages. At her words, she realized this was Joey's little sister Serenity.

"Serenity! Please don't take those off yet!" Téa called out to the redhead. Serenity jumped and lowered her hands. "Listen, you have to trust me on this one!"

"But, my brother." She gave a small whimpering cry and Mai pulled her close.

"Don't worry, kid. If anyone can save your brother, Yugi can."

The words of the duel called their attention to the arena.

"The end is near, little Yugi," Joey's lips were saying. "I could just let the timer run out and be rid of the both of you in one blow, but out-dueling you will be  _much_  more fun. What's better is that all your friends are now here to witness your fall!" Joey's hand drew a card and he gazed down at it. "This is it. The last move that will enable me to rule the world!"

"No!" The dark haired man with the die hanging from his ear shouted.

"There has got to be something we can do!" Tristan added.

"But we can't without risking Téa," Mai reminded them.

Mokuba turned to Seto.  "Isn't there a way to stop this duel without hurting Téa?"

Seto turned a concentrated look over in Téa's direction and frowned. Sanura and Aurora stared hard at the duel trying to figure out a way to stop this without doing more harm than good.

"Forget about me!" Téa shouted. "Just save Joey and Yugi!" Seto scowled. "Please, they will be in great danger. I will be fine!"

The Rare Hunter stepped from the crane.  "I wouldn't listen to her!" He warned them, raising his arm to reveal the control switch for the crane.

"Seto, there has to be something we can do. She saved my life!" Mokuba pleaded with his brother.

Sanura turned to see him looking down at his duel disk. Suddenly, he grabbed for his communicator on his jacket and contacted headquarters.

"It's me, now listen up," he ordered into the communicator.

"Joey, please! It's your last chance to break free!" Yugi called out to his best friend, desperation filling his voice. "You have to remember who you are now!"

Joey's head lowered and he uttered a low growl.  "I. Am. Joey!" He grabbed his head as memories began to flood his mind. "I remember dueling my hardest to get to the top at Duelist Kingdom, and dueling the toughest opponents here in Battle City, I – I remember my promise!" Joey let out an anguished shout and crashed to his knees, clutching his head with both hands. "No! Get outta my head!" The struggle continued as he seemed to be arguing against himself. His arms flared out to the side and he lifted his head to the heavens to shout his cry. "I can't! He's my best friend! I won't destroy Yugi!"

"Fight him, Joey!" Yugi cheered him on. "You can do this! You can break free!" The struggle became harder and Joey grabbed his head again. "Be strong, Joey! I  _know_  you can do this!"

"Gotta. Be. Strong." Joey repeated, the tense strain obvious in his voice.

Yugi growled and took a strong stance in his place.  "Marik! You hide like a coward, but wherever you are, I know you can hear me!" Yugi shouted. "I have some news for you! See, there will be a loser in this duel, but it won't be Joey, and it won't be me! It will be you,  _Marik!_   _You_  will lose this duel!" Aurora's eyes narrowed as she faintly began to see Marik's form appear above Joey; a dark shadow-like mist surrounding him. "You may have thought you had the perfect way to destroy me by taking over his mind, but there was an element that you didn't count on in your plan. The strength of the bond Joey has with his friends!" Joey's eyes widened at Yugi's words. "Time may be running out, but my friend is back and we control the outcome of this duel now. With your hold on Joey gone, I would say, you lose!"

"Yu-gi," Joey called out weakly.

But Yugi was not done.  "Now that Joey is free, even if the time runs out, you can no longer be considered the winner of this duel, the Puzzle will remain with me and so will its power."

"What does Yugi think he's doing!" Seto quietly exclaimed in shock.

"This has got to end," Mai said worriedly.

"It will, and soon," Aurora whispered.

"So what are you going to do now, Marik? Sit and hide till you lose this duel? This is your last chance for victory," Yugi taunted.

"Yugi! Please, stop this!" Sanura cried out suddenly.

Tears were trickling down her face as she watched her nephew taunt and tease Marik's power. Aurora spun around at the tone in her daughter's voice. They both did not want to see what Marik would do as a result of Yugi's challenge, but they also knew it was too late to stop what would come. Yugi ignored her cry.

"Joey can't be controlled anymore so you have to come and face me now!" The card in Joey's hand began to glow with an eerie purple hue. Joey stared at it in shock and his hand shook as he tried to fight again.

"I can't… Argh!" He flew to his feet, his hands grasping his head as he, too, took on the purple hue. This time the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. His eyes grew evil and cold.

"It's over, Yugi! I activate, Meteor of Destruction!" Yugi and the others watched as the sky grew dark and a glowing orb began to shine through. "You dared to mock and question my powers! Now you see that your friend is weaker than you thought! So who's losing now!"

They all watched as the meteor came crashing toward Yugi. There was a gasp from Joey and his eyes widened slightly, the darkness fading. "Yu…gi…" He gasped again and shouted with all there was within him. " _Help me, please!"_  There was a surge of inner strength and the glowing eye on Joey's forehead seemed to shatter.

Yugi smiled.  "You did it!" He shouted happily. "You broke free!"

The darkness left the field and Joey looked up at his friend with cleared honey-colored eyes.  "Yugi!"

"There is only one thing left to, Trap Card Activate!" Yugi called out. "My Mystical Reft Panel will stop Marik's Meteor!" His trap absorbed the power of the Meteor. "I won't put you in danger, Joey!" Yugi shouted across to his friend. Joey looked across at his friend then felt the extra weight around his neck. He looked down and took the Millennium Puzzle into both hands.

"Yugi, why am I wearing your Puzzle?"

"Because I gave it to you, Joey. When I was trying to help you remember our friendship." Joey looked confused so Yugi explained, Marik's twisted plot to turn Joey against him. "You're my best friend, though, Joey. And no matter what, no one can take that away from us. Now I have to end this duel, but whatever happens, know that we defeated Marik together."

Aurora's keen hearing had picked up the sound of an approaching aircraft and she turned just as Seto growled and turned around.

"It's about time," he muttered.

"Hey, isn't that one of Kaiba's choppers?" Tristan asked. "But who's flying it?"

"No one," Mokuba answered. "It flies by remote control." They watched as the helicopter raced toward the crane.

"I warned you, time to drop the crate!" The Rare Hunter called out.

"Not likely," Seto returned, grabbing a card from his duel deck and flung it at him. "Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The card struck the hunter's hand and caused him to drop the control. Sanura turned at this and watched as the rare hunter tried to run toward the controller.

"Big mistake, tough guy!"

"I don't think so." Seto raced forward and lept into the air to give a devastating kick to the Rare Hunter's face, knocking him out cold.

"Did I really just see that?" She murmured, blinking her eyes.

There was a large splash as the helicopter took the crane and toppled it sending the crate and the helicopter into the water, saving Téa. The wave caused by the crash drenched them both as the others ran to join them.

"Here, let me get that," Mokuba offered, pressing a button to release the straps holding her.

"Thank you so much!"

"Guess you can say we are even now."

She nodded and stood. With a single agreement, everyone save for Seto ran toward the arena.

"There's not much time, Joey. If one of us doesn't win, then we both get pulled under. There is no way I am going to let you be taken under."

"Whatta you sayin' Yuge?"

"I have decided to save you, Joey. There is nothing good about both of us going down. If I lose, then you are safe."

Joey's eyes widened."I can't let ya do dis Yuge."

"It's my decision," Yugi told him as the tears streamed down his face.

Sanura's breath hissed in and she struggled to maintain her cool exterior. Even Aurora tried to conjure up a vision to show her that this would end better than it was looking to end, but she could not.

"Take care of my Puzzle, Joey. Reft Panel, direct the attack at me!" The creature turned and the attack came just as Yugi had wished.

"No!" Joey called out.

"Yugi!" Sanura and Aurora shouted as the others ran forward.

His life point count reached zero and the box in front of Joey opened. Yugi lifted his head from where he had fallen to the ground after the attack. Acceptance of his fate was held in his sad eyes.

"Take the key, Joey. You only have thirty seconds before the anchor falls."

"Forget it! I won't let ya become shark bait!" Joey returned, frustrated. "We're in dis together. You are not gonna take the fall. We will make it outta dis, you'll see." Yugi removed his duel disk and placed it aside. "Don't give up, Yugi, I'll think of somethin'!" His eyes widened. "Dat's right! Red Eyes Black Dragon, Attack my life points directly so Yugi's key will be revealed!"

There were gasps on the deck as the dragon's eyes took on a fire-like glow. The dragon lifted its head and made its attack, doing just as Joey wanted it to. The box in front of Yugi opened to reveal the small silver key.

"Yugi, you are always savin' my butt, so now its time to return the favor. You taught me about friendship, and never giving up."

While Joey spoke, Serenity reached up and removed her bandages, sending them flying away from her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Hang in dere Yuge," Joey called out as he placed the Puzzle and his duel disk aside. He grabbed his chain Tarzan-style and swung across the arena to his friend, who was too weak to move on is own. He reached forward and grasped the key just as the anchor dropped. Tristan rushed forward.

"Joey!"

"Tristan!" Joey called out.

Their hands just barely missing each other as both Joey and Yugi were pulled under. Aurora and Sanura ran with Téa to the edge. Téa tearfully screamed out Joey and Yugi's names. It was only a few minutes before Yugi's head cracked the surface.

"Hold on!" Tristan shouted, diving in and grasping Yugi.

Aurora and Sanura were there to greet them at the edge, taking Yugi into their arms while the other dark-haired guy helped Tristan out of the water. It was then that Mokuba noticed that Joey's key had never left the box. There were gasps all around and then the sounds of footsteps pounding over the wooden arena to where Joey had played his turns. There was a splash and Tristan shouted out for Serenity.

"She's got Joey's key!" Téa exclaimed.

"Be ready for them," Aurora told them as they watched the water's surface.

They anxiously waited until Joey and Serenity could finally be seen. Joey gasped in a huge breath of air after spitting out a mouthful of water and then turned to hug his sister.

"Serenity? But how? When?" He asked her.

"Mai and Tristan brought me here. Your words then gave me the courage to remove my bandages." He hugged her tightly again.

On the wooden deck, Yugi lifted his head in Aurora's arms. "Joey!"

"Hey there Yugi!"

"Duke, help me get them out of there," Tristan demanded of the other guy with them.

Aurora glanced over at the dice wearing teen. Together, they worked as a team to pull them out and get everyone settled down from all the excitement.

* * *

The sun had set as they all stood on the pier. Joey stared at Yugi with pain, and frustration in his eyes. Yugi's smile remained intact. 

"Yugi, I… I'm sorry, man," Joey finally managed to spit out.

Yugi gave a small laugh.  "It's okay, Joey. It wasn't your fault."

"But I almost destroyed our friendship," Joey returned.

Yugi's face brightened still more.  "Maybe, but in the end, all that matters is that not only did you save our friendship, but you saved me as well."

"I … I felt I had no choice. After seeing what I was doin', I had to make it up to you, or do myself in tryin'. I couldn't just let our friendship die like that. But what is still bad about this, Marik made a complete fool out of me today. There's no way I can show my face at the finals now."

Mai shoved passed Yugi.  "Get a grip, Joey. You showed great courage out there so who cares what you looked like?"

Joey looked around and opened his mouth to speak again when he saw something that surprised him.  "Serenity? You can see now!"

She nodded.  "Yup, I can. I was afraid to remove the bandages at first, but hearing you save Yugi, gave me the courage I needed to open my eyes once again." She gave a happy sob and lunged into her brother's arms. Joey held her tenderly and smiled.

"I'm glad we're all together guys," Yugi said softly to his friends.

Aurora lowered her eyes and turned to walk away. Seto had already called for Sanura and Mokuba to leave long ago, but that was not going to stop her from trying to locate Zahara. As she walked away, she heard the familiar jangle of the chain on the Millennium Puzzle and Joey returned it to Yugi.

"Hey, Yuge, I think this belongs to you. Thanks for loaning it to me," Joey told him.

"And thank you for saving my life, Joey," Yugi returned earnestly. There was a moment of silence before a deeper voice was heard behind her.

"Aurora," Yami called out.

She stopped mid-step and turned to face him.  "Yes, my Pharaoh?"  Her voice was strained with emotion.  She was trying her hardest to keep calm when all of her motherly instincts were attempting to tell her to run and kill whoever was keeping her daughter captive.  She did not know if her daughter was safe, and that terrified her.  Knowing that everyone else was safe, allowed her to open her mind again and focus.  But every moment counted and she was running out of time.  She looked up at Yami with grim purpose. 

"I will help you find her. I promise."

"Find who?" Duke asked.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. But I think I know how to find her. I just need to get to the finals. He has her waiting for me. Your next duels will be your toughest yet and you must be prepared. So good luck, and I will see you there."

They nodded respectfully at each other before she turned once again to walk away.

"I still don't get it, Yugi. Who's missing?" Duke asked again.

"Her daughter."

* * *

"I can't believe he broke free of my power!" Marik shouted as he paced back and forth.

Zahara had found it safer for herself to keep silent. His anger had been beyond control. She feared his Millennium Rod and her cheek bore just one reason why as blood dripped from a slash she had received at one point during his ramblings. She sighed and rested her chin on her knees. 

 _I wish Ryou were here,_ she thought.  _Hell, at this point I would be happy to see Bakura even._  This thought concerned her. She realized she was truly confused by the feelings he stirred within her.  _Perhaps he is right. Maybe the darkness does call me, but will I answer it?_

"Deep in thought, Princess? Trying to think of a way out?" Marik stalked forward.

She swiftly stood and faced him.  "No, Marik. I am not," she answered honestly.  She swallowed as she tried to hide her fear of this boy. She knew alone she could stop his advances. But with the Millennium Rod, she was powerless against him. He had enjoyed that knowledge and played it to his advantage. "You realize Bakura isn't going to like what you have done," she told him as she tried to distract him from whatever plan he was hatching.

"Frankly, my dear, I could care less what Bakura  _thinks_  he can do to me. He is working for me, now. You will live as long as everyone co-operates."

_Why does a part of me not believe him?_

"Now… On to my next plot." He grinned evilly as he swiped the Rod at her, slashing her shirt.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"

He raised the Rod to strike again.  "Would you prefer no shirt at all?" She shook her head quickly and pulled as far back as she could get. "Then be silent."

 _Ryou, Bakura, Mother..._  She prayed frantically.  _Someone_ , _please help me…I only need the Rod out of his hands for a little while…_  Her eyes grew dark as a new thought entered her head.  _Then I could truly make him pay…_  

Her thoughts silenced and she closed her eyes as he advanced closer to her, malice in his eyes. She had no time to react before the blow came and darkness took her.

* * *

Sanura looked around as her mother approached. "It took some convincing, but I finally got him to allow you all on board as add ons to his security." 

"Thank you, Sanura." Aurora took the paper that her daughter handed her. Directions to the entry point of the finals were written on it.

"You will all need these as well," Sanura added, handing her mother a small package. Inside were ID cards to verify their entrance.

"Look around you fools! We have been dueling in the Shadow Realm," a voice called out with a bark of laughter.

Aurora frowned.  "Bakura!"

She and Sanura ran closer to the nearby graveyard where they noticed the darker purple and black mist circling the cemetery.

"There are lost souls here and soon you will join them!"

"No! See ya later lads!" A weaker voice cried out and footsteps could be heard running away.

"Wait! Get back here!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh, don't worry, your friend won't get too far," Bakura promised them. There was a shout and then the footsteps stopped, promptly followed by a thud.

"How'd I end up back here?"

"Let that be a lesson to you. There is no way for you to run from the Shadow Realm." Bakura's voice was dripping with his darkness.

"Mother? What's going on?" Sanura whispered.

"Seems the old Tomb Robber has become conscious again. Though why he went after those three I still have yet to figure out," Aurora whispered back.

"Only by defeating me do you have a prayer of escaping it," Bakura continued.

"Bones! You better win this duel!"

"I don't wanna end up like those guys!" There was a brief moment of silence and then another voice called forth the Nightmare Steel Cage. A cage surrounded Bakura and his monster.

"You are trapped in my cage for three whole turns, preventing you from attacking me," Bakura's opponent told him.

"I draw one card," Bakura returned.

"Aw, disappointed because you didn't draw the right card?" One of his opponent's friends asked him. Aurora could sense his smirk.

"Quite the contrary. I am disappointed this duel couldn't last longer," he told them. "I so wanted to prolong your misery."

"That's Bakura for you," Aurora muttered.

"What are you talking about? You can't attack for two whole turns as long as you are trapped in my Nightmare Steel Cage!"

Bakura chuckled.  "That is only partially true. I have one card that can penetrate your cage. I activate Ecto Plasmer! This turns my monster into nothing more than an energy so force-full it can go through this cage and attack your life points directly!" There was a shout from the men Bakura had been up against and then silence. Moans finally began to be heard before Bakura's voice cut through again. "Stop whimpering, you pathetic fools. You thought it fun to cheat your way into the finals. Pretending to be dead souls. Well, now you will know why you should have more respect for the dead."

"He's one to talk," Aurora growled softly, remembering how Bakura had dragged the Pharaoh's father's body across the palace floor.

"You dueled me and lost, so now you must wander the Shadow Realm until I choose to set you free!" More shouts were heard and a surge of dark energy could be sensed before Bakura's evil laughter rang out in the darkness. The Shadows lifted and Aurora and Sanura stood there at the edge watching as Bakura picked up five locator cards and added them to his hand.

"I had not realized you were a part of this tournament, Bakura," Aurora commented darkly. He turned to face her. She had expected a smirk but what was written on his face surprised her. There was a grimness to his eyes that she had never expected to see. "Why are you in the tournament?"

"That is my own business, Lady Aurora," he scoffed at her.

"Unless it has something to do with the reason why my daughter is missing. Then it becomes my business as well."

He glared at her.  "If you want to see her alive then I suggest you let me do my job."

"Since when does a thief partner with anyone?"

"Since the day he took her to ensure my cooperation in his plan," he snarled back. "I have all I need now to enter and get her back to you safe and sound."

She regarded him cautiously.  "And why would you help me?"

"I'm not. But if anyone is going to try to hurt you and the Pharaoh, it will be me, and at a time that I see fit to. Now out of my way!" He brushed passed them and stalked into the darkness.

"Mother, this may seem strange, but there was an odd look in his eyes when he spoke of Zahara."

"You noticed that, too? The question becomes who's eyes were we looking into though. Bakura's… Or Ryou's. And if Bakura's, then things are about to get very interesting between the thief and the royal family."

* * *

Zahara's eyes opened slowly and she lifted her head from the floor. Her body hurt, but her head and heart hurt more. Seeing that Marik was gone, she slowly sat up to survey the damage done to her arms and felt the knot on the back of her head where it had hit the wall during Marik's rage. With the Millennium Rod gone, she was able to use some of her powers to heal some of the minor damage done to her. 

"I have got to get out of here before he does something worse," she whispered with a cough. "I can't wait for anyone to help me. I have to find a way out on my own." Slowly, she stood and began to scour the walls. It was then she realized she was no longer even in the boat. She was somewhere else altogether. "Now where am I?"

"Master Marik was able to gain entry into the finals. We are on the aircraft taking us to the location of the finals." She turned at the soft voice. Odion immediately bowed his head. "Princess, I am sorry for what he has done to you."

"I know, Odion. But you are not anywhere near as sorry as he will be," she vowed with a new fire sparking in her dark blue eyes.

* * *

 


	11. Dark Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura motioned to a security room as she gave her mother and the rest of the group a tour of the aircraft. Aurora had wanted to get a feel of the place in an attempt to learn the ins and outs of it. She wanted to be prepared for any chance of a surprise attack from Namir or Ohanze. She was certain they would be making an appearance on the ship.

"So we have free reign of the aircraft, right?"

"Yes, Mother, you do. It is the only real way for security to serve its purpose." Sanura nodded at a group of men leaving the security room. She stopped as one looked up at her with golden eyes. Aurora raised an eyebrow as the man and Sanura locked eyes for a brief moment.

"You must be Miss. Kornari, Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant." The man offered his hand.

"I am. And you are?" Her voice barely held its professional sound as she shook his hand.

"Aiden Winters, chief of Security at your service," he told her with a bow. "I was told there would be extra security provided on this flight. I am guessing this is the group?"

Sanura nodded.  "Meet Aurora Kornari, Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, and Braedon Sadane. They are on protective detail for the favored duelists of this tournament: Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Motou, and Joseph Wheeler."

"Mr. Ryou Bakura as well," Aurora said softly. She received odd looks from her friends but commented no further on her remark. She did accept Aiden's hand when it was offered to her.

"Glad to have you on board. Everything is fairly clear cut around here. The main rule is to do your job and stay out of Mr. Kaiba's way."

"I will keep that in mind," Aurora replied. Their conversation was interrupted by the announcement of dinner being served on the main landing.

"Well, then, guess we will be seeing each other around. Nowhere to go unless you like skydiving," Aiden said with a smile.

Sanura smiled warmly at him before turning to her mother.  "I have to meet with Mr. Kaiba. Good luck with your task."

"Thank you, and be safe." Mother and daughter nodded at each other before going their separate directions.

"So now what do we do?" Natara asked Aurora.

"Spread ourselves out and keep our eyes open. On top of looking for Ohanze and Namir, we have Marik to worry about. And somewhere on this ship, Zahara is being held."

"Got it, we will be looking for her as well," Draxon promised her.

Aurora looked ahead with narrowed eyes. Ryou was leaning against a wall not far from where they stood. She noticed he was shaking and started forward.

"I have a pretty good idea where to start," she said softly as she parted from her friends. Braedon told her they would meet up on the main landing and they left in the opposite direction. "How are you feeling, Ryou?"

The white-haired boy started and blinked in shock. His muscles were still weak from the attack he had sustained in order to help Bakura in his task. He had hoped to locate Zahara, but found it a great strain on his weakened body.

"All right, I guess," he answered.

"You are lying. You have allowed the spirit to use you as a pawn in a very dangerous game."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ryou tried to claim.

Aurora sighed and shook her head.  "The dark spirit within your Ring knows I am not a fool. Knows that I know he is there with you. Knows that I am aware that he is the sole reason why you are standing now. I also know he played at least a small part in my daughter's disappearance. What happened, Ryou?"

He grew silent. He wanted to tell her. He opened his mouth to speak but felt himself shoved back within himself once again.

"I told you if you wanted to see her alive, you had to let me take care of this."

"Bakura," Aurora growled. "You have placed Ryou, as well as my daughter, in grave danger. And for what? Did he promise you the Millennium Rod in exchange? Do you even have any clue what you have done?"

"What does it matter to you as long as you have your precious daughter in the end?"

She stepped closer to him.  Her voice may have given a sense of deadly calm, but tears shown in her eyes.  "It matters plenty to me, Bakura. I can feel her suffering. She is in pain. And you helped cause it."

He startled her by standing straighter, pushing himself off the wall.  "What do you mean, 'she is in pain?' He swore no one would harm her."

"I told you that you had no idea who you were making your deal with. He has lied to you, and he will continue to do so. You have become his pawn. No better than one of his mind slaves. And Zahara suffers, as a result, every moment she is near that Millennium Rod, and Marik."

"I am no one's slave," Bakura snapped at her.

"You are now."

They glanced up as the second announcement for the duelists to arrive for the opening dinner and duel match ups was called out over the public address system. When Bakura looked back at Aurora, he found her nowhere in sight. A white rose was left in her place with a message.

" _She had better be alive when we find her, or else destiny will be greatly changed."_  

He looked around before shaking his head. "For once, Lady Aurora Phoenix, we actually agree on something, even if your words hold a different meaning from my own."

* * *

"But Tristan got rid of the Millennium Ring back on Duelist Kingdom. So how could the spirit of the Ring be back now," Yugi was asking as Aurora passed by his room. He had just finished creating the deck he planned to use in his upcoming duels and was talking to Yami. She paused just outside his door. 

"You cannot predict the path of the Millennium Items, Yugi," she heard Yami tell the younger boy. "The Ring must have some way found its way back to Bakura. It is the only thing that makes any kind of sense for your feelings to be correct."

"Oh, no!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami bowed his head.  "Now winning will be even harder."

"But we have no choice. We  _have_  to win," Yugi said stubbornly. "The fate of the world depends on it."

 _For such a burden to land on the shoulders of someone so young,_  Aurora thought sadly. She then remembered having the exact same thoughts about Yami when he was the Pharaoh.  _No one so young should have such a task expected of them. But Yugi is strong and Yami is stronger still. They can do this._

"You are right, but many dangers lay in wait for us, so we must be prepared for anything. We have to use Sliefer to keep Marik from gaining Kaiba's Obelisk, as well as get the Winged Dragon of Ra from Marik himself. This tournament will come down to the Egyptian gods going against each other." Yugi nodded in agreement. In one quick flash of golden light, Yugi had stepped aside to allow Yami control. There was a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

Aurora lowered her gaze as he exited the room and stopped before her.  "Good evening, Pharaoh. I guess there is no need for me to ask if you are ready for this."

"No, I am ready. The sooner this is finished, the sooner we will know everyone is safe." He took a deep breath and gently lifted her chin. "Any luck finding Zahara?"

"Not as of yet, but I can sense her here. She is aboard this aircraft. It is a matter of learning where Marik has stashed her."

"Are you sure there is no way I can help you?"

"At this time, I am sure. My friends are also on board. Between the five of us, we should be able to find her. You just need to prepare for your duel."

They were quiet a moment. They stood there, watching the other silently. There were so many things going on the prevented questions about their past.

"I wish you would allow my help. I feel I should be for some reason," Yami told her.

"Please, my Pharaoh, you will help more by defeating Marik and ending this madness. Leave Zahara to me." Aurora sighed and lightened her tone. "Shall I show you the way to the main floor?" He nodded and they walked side by side along the halls of the aircraft.

The main floor was already bustling with chatter and activity as Yugi's friends met with plates of food and laughter. She parted from Yami and went to stand near the wall to better see everything going on in the room. She saw that Bakura had once again let Ryou out and he was snacking away at the buffet table. He was much paler than usual, but she sensed that he would be all right for the time being.

"Okay, I am ready to stop schmoozing and start dueling," Mai commented to Yami.

He offered her a thumbs up and wished her the best of luck. Aurora's ears picked up Joey's voice nearby and she turned her glance over to the blond with honey colored eyes.

"I can't believe Kaiba served up fancy chow like dis and made it all you can eat. He's goin' to be sorry by the time I'm through," he said with a pleased grin on his face.

He paused when he spotted a robed figure standing by a door with his arms crossed. Aurora frowned at the man. He had an ominous aura around him, but she was certain he was not who he claimed to be.

"That mind-controlling menace is going to get what's coming to him," Joey grumbled, not watching where he was going.

Aurora shook her head with an amused smirk as he crashed into Ryou, nearly sending both their plates flying into the air.

"Sorry, Bakura. My bad."

Ryou turned and gave a pleasant smile.  "That's quite all right, Joey. It seems everyone is a bit on edge."

"Must be the pre-final jitters. Speaking of which, how did you qualify for the finals so fast anyway?" Ryou's smile brightened his face and closed his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, actually, I won all six locator cards at once."

Aurora shook her head again, only this time not out of humor. Joey jumped back like a snake had bitten him.

"You what? No way, Bakura! Six cards in one duel? It can't be!"

"It was simple actually," Ryou explained. He told how he had battled Bones and his friends in the cemetery and got them to give him all their locator cards.

"But how?" Joey asked his friend.

Aurora could hear the gruff edge of the spirit's voice as it entered Ryou's answer.

"Well," Ryou began, dragging the word out for effect. "Let's just say I didn't give those  _fellows_  much of a choice."

"You mean you  _forced_ them?"

"Sort of," Ryou said hesitantly.

 _Not the innocent friend you thought you had, is he, Joey?_  Aurora thought grimly, as Joey began to inch away from his friend.

"Well, see ya later."

"Right," Ryou agreed with a short wave and Aurora could see the smile was forced. The spirit was trying his hardest to be the way he thought Ryou would be. "Cheerio and good luck in your first duel."

He did not seem bothered when Joey did not respond. In fact, Aurora could sense a feeling of relief. She watched as Joey made his way back to a table where Téa, Serenity, and Tristan were standing. He glanced over and spotted Seto standing with his arms crossed beside Mokuba. Sanura was nearby, going over a few papers with another of Seto's employees.

"Hey! What's the hold-up? When do we find out who we duel?" Joey asked the CEO.

Seto grunted and Sanura looked up at the two duelists.

"You are in quite a rush just to lose, Wheeler," Seto answered.

He glanced at Sanura and nodded at the machine not far from her. She sighed and nodded an affirmative response toward him. He reached up to his communicator and made the order to begin. Aiden's voice came back over the earpiece.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but the eighth duelist still has yet to arrive, sir."

"Then go and get him so we can begin." After a few minutes, Aiden's voice came back with a new response.

"The eighth duelist says that she doesn't need to be present for this first announcement."

" _She_  doesn't need to be here?" Seto repeated in shock. "Who does she think she is? No matter, let's get this going then." He snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. A spotlight came up on the machine near Sanura and Roland approached her.

"What's dat thing? Joey asked.

Roland turned to face the room.  "Finalists and guests may I have your attention please," he started.

Sanura had stepped back out of the way when Aiden returned to discuss the eighth duelist's response to Seto's request.

"The first two duelists will be chosen randomly by lottery. To guarantee fairness, each pair up will be selected by random in this manner. You have all been given a number ranging from one through eight. The machine behind me will now select the first two numbers." Roland continued to speak as the machine was activated. "The next pair will not be drawn until a winner is declared in the first duel."

Aurora narrowed her eyes as a quick vision struck her. She watched the duelists gather around and her eyes focused on Yami and Ryou. Just behind the group was a young man calling himself, Namu. A darker aura surrounded him. Darker than the aura she had sensed in the one calling himself Marik.

"By selecting opponents this way you will not know your opponent until just before your duel."

"I am fighting the urge to shout out Bingo," Tristan commented lightly.

"Go ahead," Duke returned dryly. "I'll laugh."

Téa elbowed Tristan and glared at Duke in an effort to quiet them so she could hear how everything would work. The balls jumped around the bubble of the machine until one was swallowed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the center. Nerves were on high alert as the ball dropped into a small plate and rolled to a stop revealing the number six.

"The first duelist chosen will be number six, Ryou Bakura," Sanura announced as she made a mark on a paper clipped to the clipboard in her hand.

"Me?" Ryou asked, pointing to himself. "I duel first?"

"You sure you're all right, man?" Tristan asked him.

Ryou brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin.

"Yeah, Bakura, you should really be in bed resting," Téa added as he began to laugh. "You just got out of the hospital, remember?"

"You shouldn't even be walking, let alone dueling," Tristan added.

Bakura's laughter slowly tapered off.  "Don't worry, you guys, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise to be first chosen, that's all," Ryou explained to them.

The sound of another ball being swallowed by the dragon brought them all back to the machine and Ryou was glad to have the attention switched. The ball dropped and Roland noted it to Sanura.

"Bakura's opponent in the first duel of the Battle City Finals will be Duelist number three, Yugi Motou," she announced.  "Now, the first duel between Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motou will take place immediately in the Stratos dueling arena."

"I guess I am battling Yugi," Ryou commented. "This should be fun."

Aurora caught the odd look Yami passed over to his friend. Joey breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Glad it's Yugi and not me."

Slowly, everyone began to make their way to the dueling arena. Ryou and Yami took their places on the platform while everyone else remained off to the side where they could watch form the spectators' section. Seto stepped up on the main platform for one final speech.

"The high altitude and cold winds are to test your stamina. If you can't take it, you don't belong here," he said in a dark voice.

"Nice twist," Tristan, commented.

"I have to admit, Kaiba sure knows how to throw a tournament," Duke agreed. They were directed to the dueling arena where Ryou had begun to taunt Yami.

"So, are you ready to lose it all?"

"I won't lose!" Yami returned. "Before we start this, why don't you tell me who you really are and stop this charade?"

Sanura and Aurora watched as Bakura seemed to change before their eyes. Glancing around, Aurora noticed that her friends had each taken their spots around the dueling arena. The only one not present was Saphira who was searching the aircraft for Zahara. Bakura's evil laughter brought her back to the duel. He had not answered Yami's demand.

"All right, have it your way then. But I think I already know who you are. We met once before," Yami told him. There was a brief flash of light and the Millennium Ring appeared around Ryou's neck. Bakura's dark laughter broke the night once again. "It  _is_  you! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"But that can't be!" Tristan exclaimed. "I got rid of the Ring back in Duelist Kingdom! I don't know how he got it back, but I know it can't be a good thing."

Aurora kept part of her attention focused on the dueling arena as she listened to the group of friends discussing the Millennium Ring in the observation room.

"So why all the fuss? What's around Bakura's neck?" Namu asked.

"Namu, it's kind of hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura," Téa began.

Aurora narrowed her eyes. The boy's name struck a memory in her mind. Then she remembered. Mr. Motou had said he was the boy who had saved Ryou. He had been there just before the attack that he found Joey and Téa captives of Marik. She thought back to her time in Egypt before leaving to come to Japan. Namu was the same age and fit the general description that Marik would have. She was almost completely certain that Namu was the true Marik.

 _If that is so, then he is sure good at playing the role of an innocent,_  she thought.  _And he would know where Zahara is being kept._

"Okay, guys, you lost me," Mai told them.

Joey looked over at her.  "Ya see, Yugi and Bakura have dese ancient items around deir necks. Dere are seven of 'em. Each one holds magical powers. Yugi's and Bakura's are different because they also house the spirits of two beings from Egypt. The big difference between the two is dat Yugi's Item is good while Bakura's Item is bad."

"Because an evil spirit lives inside his Ring," Téa continued.

Namu let a confused look cross his face.  "So you are telling me that there is an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi? That's kind of hard to believe."

Téa faced him.  "Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either."

"I just hope he doesn't drag Yugi into the Shadow Realm like he did da last time," Joey said to no one in particular. "Dat's not a place you wanna be." They all turned their attention back to the duel about to take place on the arena.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Bakura asked Yami.

"First tell me why you are here in the finals and what you exactly hope to gain!" Yami demanded. "Is this still about the Millennium Items?"

The look on Bakura's face was a twist between a scowl and a grin. His eyes glanced fleetingly over to Aurora who glared in return.  "Perhaps," he responded. "But perhaps there is something else I aim to take away from you. Something besides your Millennium Puzzle."

"What are you talking about?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Bakura returned. "There is so much about this tournament that you have no clue about. So many secrets being kept from you."

"Such as?" Yami baited him.

"How do you know whether or not I am working alone? And are you sure that one of the people you think of as a friend isn't really your  _greatest_  enemy?"

Yami scowled.  "I don't believe you. Lies have always been the way you work and they won't save you now!" Yami told him.

Yami missed the quick glance Bakura passed toward Namu, but Aurora's keen eyes caught it. She knew then that her thoughts about Namu had been correct. But there was a mixture of emotions in Bakura's eyes. Marik was holding something over Bakura's head. Not just the Millennium Items. No, he had something much more to keep Bakura in line. The look Bakura gave Aurora was emotionless, but she caught a brief glance into his heart. He was trying to help Ryou protect Zahara while continuing his quest to gather the Items.

 _So, he_ was _the reason she was taken. The fool,_  Aurora thought angrily.

"Now it is time for the first duel of the Battle City Finals to begin!" Roland announced.

Sanura flipped the switch on the mechanical counter to begin and the Life Point counters went up to the beginning four thousand balance.

"Take out this evil spirit, Yugi!" Tristan called out.

"Come on, Yugi! We're with you!" Téa shouted. The duelists drew their first hand and sparks from their tension flew between them.

"Just know that whatever it is you are after, you  _will_  fail!" Yami told Bakura.

"Not quite. It is  _you_  who shall lose. You will lose everything you have!" Bakura drew his sixth card to begin his turn. "This first duel will also be your last, I can assure you." He placed Portrait Secret in attack mode then ended his turn.

"If that is really all you've got then I summon Gazelle; the King of Mythical Beasts!" Yami called out. He ordered the attack which took out Bakura's Portrait monster and bringing a scowl to the spirit's face. Yami placed one card face down and looked across the arena. "Why don't you try again?"

"Don't be too sure this is going to be that easy," Aurora murmured to herself. She glanced around at her friends. They were all standing on edge, ready for any attack that may come. They were there for one real reason only. While Aurora was there to locate Zahara, they were there to protect against any possible attack by Lord Renthis and his men.

At Joey's shout, she turned her gaze back to the duel as Bakura's next monster appeared. Yami did not look worried in the least as he promised to crush this monster as he had the first one. Aurora found it odd that he seemed so boastful during this duel. It just was not like him. Her attention was now completely on the duel as she tried to figure out what Yami was up to.

"It is time to take out your monster and leave your life points wide open," Yami told Bakura as he drew his next card to begin his turn. He glanced at the card. "I will do that, with this."

"Well, then? What are you waiting for?" Bakura taunted him. Aurora could tell by his tone that he had something planned. She realized he actually wanted Yami to attack his monster. Yami summoned Gamma the Magnet Warrior and ordered it to attack Bakura's ghost monster.

"Now with that ghost gone, Gazelle, attack his life points directly!" Yami ordered as the beast raced forward. Bakura took the hit with a slight groan as he stepped back. His glare returned to his face.

"Yugi's wiped out half his life points already and the duel has just started," Téa pointed out.

"Yeah, it's like he's not even trying," Tristan agreed.

"Come on," Duke hollered out. "Finish this guy!" Aurora missed the glare that crossed Namu's, face.

"All right, Yugi, perhaps I have made things too easy for you," Bakura told him after drawing his card. "But I promise you it won't be that way for long."

"Is that so?" Yami did not hold a trace of fear in his voice. Bakura stared down at his hand. "Let's see what you've got then."

Bakura gave him a smirk.  "As you wish," he returned as he pulled a card from his hand to play. "I summon the Headless Knight, in attack mode." He played the card but nothing appeared on the field.

Yami looked around with a cautious and guarded look.  "I'm afraid I don't see your monster."

"Perhaps that's because he's a  _spirit_ ," Bakura replied carefully. "He hides in the shadows until the time is right." A small fog began to appear over the floor of the arena. Eventually, a monster slowly appeared.

Yami arched an eyebrow at it.  "This one may be stronger than your last two, but it is still no match for my monsters," Yami told him.

"Then go ahead and attack," Bakura returned simply.

Yami did. He called his Gamma the Magnet Warrior to attack and as the group watched, he slid right through the spirit sending it to the shadow realm. Bakura growled but was soon hit with Yami's Gazelle in another direct attack. The final attack brought his life points down to four hundred and fifty. Yami still remained at four thousand.

"This seems too easy," Joey commented in a confused voice.

"Or maybe Yugi is just fighting the world's worst duelist," Tristan offered.

"Either way, there is no doubt Yugi will win this thing in his next turn," Mai assured them as they looked up at the arena.

"Time to make your final move," Yami told Bakura.

The Spirit of the Ring began a slow, building, demonic laugh. The Millennium Ring sparked to life and Aurora and her friends went on guard.  "You have done  _exactly_ what I wanted you to do," he told Yami. You have fallen into my trap, and now it is over for you."

"Over?" Joey repeated. "Yeah, maybe for him."

"It just has to be a bluff," Mai agreed. "He's got no monsters left, and he is down past five hundred life points."

"I hold in my hand, a card that carries with it dark powers beyond your imagination," Bakura told Yami. "But before I can play this all-powerful card I had needed to call for a bit of assistance. Thanks to your own moves, I am now able to destroy you. See I had to have three of my monsters sent to the graveyard before I could call upon this powerful creature. And now I will summon the beast that will cause your demise. Dark Necrofear will be the beast of your end! You have no idea what you are about to experience."

"I knew you were up to something," Yami told him as the new creature appeared.

"It doesn't matter what you knew. You still fell into my trap which will have you paying the ultimate price!" His evil laughter rang throughout the darkness the aircraft was flying through. "No one can stop my monster!"

"I know a card in Yugi's deck that can."

Sanura's eyes widened and she turned to face Seto.  "Pardon, sir?"

"If Yugi has the guts to play Sliefer, he can defeat that card."

Sanura turned back to the duel.

"Stare into the face of defeat, Yugi," Bakura told Yami.

"Your monster may be powerful, but not unbeatable," Yami shot back, angrily.

"Fortunately for you, I am not ready to attack yet, so I play these two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared on the field face down and Yami was left to draw for his turn to begin.

Before doing so, Yami stared hard at his opponent. It was obvious that Bakura's monster could have easily taken out either of his monsters causing his life points to take a major hit. Yet still, Bakura did not make an attack. This had everyone wondering why.

"We are waiting, Yugi," Bakura called out to him. "Make your move."

"When I am good and ready, I will! You were a fool not to attack me when you had the chance. I sacrifice Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Bakura chuckled.  "Fool, your magical fairy is too weak to destroy my monster," Bakura told him.

"That may be true, but it seems you have forgotten about my face down card. You are the fool. Now I activate my Magic Formula card!"

"No!" Bakura shouted.

"Yes, now my Dark Magician Girl's power is raised by five hundred points!"

"Now she is stronger than Necrofear," Sanura commented softly. Aurora nodded as Joey cheered behind them.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack with Dark Burning Attack!"

"I am afraid he won't like the result of this attack," Aurora murmured as Bakura began to chuckle. Sanura silently agreed.

"I have to thank you again for helping me, Yugi," Bakura told him. "I find it hard to believe that you haven't realized how I have manipulated every move you have made so far in this duel. Including destroying Dark Necrofear." He pulled a card from his hand and a compartment on his duel disk slid open. "Now I am free to play this! Watch, Yugi as the field is engulfed in a shroud of darkness."

As he spoke, a red and black fog began to appear on the field. Aurora and her friends remain on guard as they looked around at it. The fog seemed to cover the entire area surrounding them, making it impossible to see anything except the arena.

"This is Dark Sanctuary."

"What's going on?" Serenity asked in a frightened voice.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Joey responded. All around them the fog, eyes, and lips could be seen. Serenity moved closer to her brother to seek comfort in his arms. He clung to her.

"Joey, I'm scared," she told him. He was not about to admit that he was scared as well as he looked around them.

"There is no way for you to escape the power of Dark Sanctuary. I have to thank you, Yugi. Everything had to go just right in order for this plan to work, and you played everything out perfectly."

"Now what?" Yami asked him.

"Just you wait and see. You have no idea the power I was able to unleash because of you!" Yami and the others gasped as the fog seemed to grow thicker. "Prepare to experience a kind of evil you have never seen before!"

* * *

 


	12. Bakura's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Yugi's friends looked at the dark red and black shadows surrounding them. Serenity whimpered in fear as she continued to cling to Joey. Yami stood tense on the field as Bakura laughed at him.

"Yugi, you fool! By enabling me to release the power of Dark Sanctuary, I have created a dark cloud that will keep you in constant fear the rest of this duel," Bakura boasted. "It will eventually destroy you!"

Yami gave a hard, but cool look at the spirit of the Millennium Ring.  "I'm afraid you're wrong. You see, it is you who should be afraid," he returned evenly. "There are no monsters left on your field and you are down to your last one hundred and fifty life points.

Bakura smirked at his rival.  "That may be true for now, however, the dark ghost of Dark Sanctuary is also protecting me. This will change my fortune dramatically," he informed Yami.

Everyone watched as the ghost began to circle and swirl around Yami's Gamma, the Magnetic Warrior. Though Yami eyed it cautiously, he turned a bold look at the spirit.

"Your ghosts don't frighten me," he told him.

Bakura's smirk turned to an evil sneer. "I can remove you from the Battle City finals by defeating you in this duel with one attack."

"You can only wish, Yugi. The powers of Dark Sanctuary are far beyond your understanding. But since you are so confident, then go ahead and attack me."

"Gamma, The Magnet Warrior! Attack his life points directly!"

"No!" Aurora gasped as Bakura's evil laugh rang throughout the arena. Bakura's ghost appeared right through Gamma and Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Evil Ghost, counter attack!" Bakura shouted. The ghost shot away from the magnet warrior and crashed into Yami, forcing him to take a step back.

"What have you done!"

The spirit laughed.  "My evil ghost possessed your monster."

"Possessed?"

"Yes, which is why I was able to turn your warrior against you."

"Are they all possessed?"

"Why don't you attack me again and find out? Or haven't you the nerve? However, I suppose I should forewarn you that possession is only one of my card's powers. I will show you more, soon enough. In the meantime, I believe we have a slight situation at hand. You see, since your monster was possessed when it attacked me, half of your monster's attack points get deducted from your life points. But don't you worry. They are for a good cause. You see, they don't just simply go away. Your lost life points are added to my own," the spirit explained with a laugh.

"No matter, they are still low. They will be gone soon."

"He is trying to rush this duel," Aurora murmured.

"But that isn't very wise," Sanura commented.

Aurora nodded and looked around. Bakura's laugh came to her senses again.

"You have no idea the power that lurks in my deck. Are you sure you are ready for what is to come?" Bakura drew his next card and placed it in his hand as he retrieved a different one from his hand. "I play Destiny Board," he announced. "Confused, Yugi?"

Yami stared at the card showing in front of him. He had no idea what it was. But Aurora knew. She had seen boards like that used countless times throughout the centuries. She knew the powers they could hold in real life. She wondered exactly what Bakura planned to do with it there in the duel.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You know," Duke said suddenly. "I saw one of those in a haunted fun house…"

"You mean there's gonna be more ghosts?" Joey asked him with a shudder.

"But, Joey, I thought this was all just a game," Serenity commented with a confused look on her face.

"I hope so," Téa answered as she returned her gaze to the duel.

"Answer me, Spirit. What does this card do?" Yami demanded.

"With this board, I may communicate with lost souls of the Shadow Realm," Bakura returned with a sneer. "Using the letters on this board they shall spell out a message for you." The planchet on the board began to move. "The first letter to your message shall be: F."

"F? What is it going to spell out?"

Bakura chuckled softly.  "You will see, Yugi. With each passing turn, the Destiny Board reveals a letter. At the end of five turns, the word shall be revealed and you shall lose  _everything_! With Dark Sanctuary possessing your monsters and Destiny Board on the field. It is finally over for you."

"This duel's not over yet," Yami growled in response.

 _Aurora, I think I am getting close to where Zahara is._ The voice was clear and sudden in her mind. She started slightly and turned toward the exit.

 _Stay there, I am on my way._  Silently, she turned and left, her cloak drifting behind her.  _Good luck Yami, be careful and watchful at all times. I shall return._ She knew he did not hear her, or if he did, he did not let her know it. She was fine with that as she knew he had to concentrate on the matter at hand. She wished she could stay when she heard Bakura's next play.

"I play Dark Door, which means you are only allowed to attack once per turn."

The last thing she heard was the startled gasp that left Yami's lips. She knew he would win. It would take some quick strategy, but he would succeed.

Sanura turned when a small sliver of shaking crept into her vision. She saw Mokuba standing as tall as he could, but fear was trapped within his eyes as he looked around at the cloud of shadows around them.

"Mokuba, sir. Are you all right? Do you need to lie down?" She asked him.

"No, it's just that all these ghosts and shadows are starting to freak me out."

Seto cast a look down at his brother. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and the cold look in his eyes showed him to be untouched by the fear that the shadows were meant to bring to him.

"It will be all right, sir," Sanura said in an attempt to calm him down. "This duel will be over soon." 

"I sure hope so," Mokuba told her.

* * *

"If he really thinks he can keep me trapped in here forever, he is about to get a rude awakening," Zahara muttered as she paced in her room. She was tired. No. Not tired. Exhausted. Since being on the aircraft, she had done nothing but think as she contemplated her escape from Marik. So far, her thoughts had turned up nothing. The Rod had weakened her ability to use her mental connection with anyone to let them know she was there. She could not even sense if anyone who could help her had even been on the aircraft when it left. 

"Princess…"

"Go away, Odion. You have done enough." Her tone was hard and cold. The piercing look in her eyes to match. She wanted nothing to do with the Ishtar family at the moment. Her body ached and scratches on her skin were barely beginning to clear up. It had been a while, but the thought of what had happened filled her with a darkness that could hardly be matched. She wanted to lash out. To make everyone suffer as she had. But she was not strong enough at the moment and she knew that. Turning to face Odion, she noticed he was carrying the Millennium Rod. "What are you doing with that?"

"Part of Master Marik's plan. I am to pretend to be him when the time comes."

"Then be ready. The time is near."

Odion stared at her in shock.  "How do you know? I thought the Rod blocked your abilities?"

"It did." She said nothing more as she turned to face her window.

Odion watched her for a moment before turning and exiting the room. 

"Sir, I am afraid that is not your room."

He looked at the guard who had stopped him. His gaze was a look that would have made a tiger run in fear, but the guard only held himself straighter.

"Is there a problem?"

Both men turned toward a woman with long dark hair that was stripped with red highlights. Odion turned on his heel and left the area. The guard looked at her.

"He was coming out of a room that wasn't his. Mr. Kaiba wants everything in order."

"I can understand that you are just doing your job, Aiden was it?" The guard nodded. "But there is something you should know about that man in particular. You see, he is someone who can deal out some major trouble. A small piece of advice, know the person you are speaking to."

Aiden just stared at her.  "You are telling me how to do the job I have been trained to do for several years?"

"No, she is trying to save your soul from being sent to the shadows."

"Ms. Aurora, I had not realized you had come back from the duel upstairs. Is it over?"

"Far from it. Something else called to my attention that was of greater importance." She glanced at her friend who nodded toward the room in question.

"I was getting a feeling about this room. It grew stronger when the man calling himself Marik left it."

"So you get the feeling he isn't Marik either, eh?" Her friend nodded and Aurora turned toward the door. "I remembered him after I saw the boy called Namu. I knew he was the real Marik. But I have to allow this to play out. Even Ishizu knows that."

"What does Miss. Ishizu have to do with this?" Aiden asked.

"She is the mystery duelist on board, is she not? Even Mr. Kaiba does not know who the final duelist was to enter his tournament."

"That is correct. My men were unable to let Mr. Kaiba know."

"For the best. Mr. Kaiba has a history lesson due to him. Ishizu is the one to give it. Or at least start it. It will be some time before he comes to realize the truth of what she has been telling him all this time." She started forward and rested her hand on the door. "You were right about this room, Saphira. She is here."

"Who is in there?" Aiden asked.

"My daughter. The one taken from me during the course of the tournament."

"Here," Saphira started as she stepped forward. Quickly, and almost unseen, she lifted the set of keycards from Aiden's belt and selected one. It slid easily into the reader and a green light appeared. The door made a hissing sound as it slid open.

"I  _thought_  I told you to leave me  _alone_!"

"Now, I seriously doubt you would wish that of me."

Zahara spun around with wide and disbelieving eyes.  "Mother!"

Aurora almost went crashing backward at the force of Zahara crashing into her with a hug. She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and held her gingerly as they slid to their knees on the floor.

"Daughter, what has happened? Were you hurt?" Gently, she pulled back and brushed Zahara's hair from her eyes to get a better look at her face. No words needed to be said. The answers were written in her eyes, and Aurora saw red.

 _How dare he touch her!_  The thought remained in her head, but the violent fury could be seen in her eyes as she brought her daughter closer to her and held her tightly. "It will be all right, my daughter. Somehow what has been done will be made right again."

"You know as well as I do that it cannot be. What has been done cannot be undone." Aurora pulled back again and understood the conviction she saw there.

"I am here for you now. I only wish I had found you before…"

"It's okay. Really, Mother. I will survive this."

Aurora nodded and helped her daughter to stand.  "Come on. Let's get you out of this room." Gratefully, Zahara allowed her mother to help her out and they made their way slowly back to Aurora's room. "You should be safe now."

"Ever since you came aboard this aircraft, I have been safe. My purpose was served." Zahara gingerly sat down on a couch in the room and took a deep breath. The weight that had been on her shoulders lifted and she began to feel free again. It did not take long, however, before thoughts of revenge crept back into her mind. She may have been found and freed, but there was still a debt to be paid. She would see to it that Marik paid for what had been done. Her mother sensed these thoughts.

"I know this may be hard to accept, Zahara. But revenge will only hold you back in this life. Going after him could make things worse as long as he has the Millennium Rod."

"He won't have that Rod forever. In fact, I happen to know he doesn't have it on him now."

The darkness around the aircraft seemed to lift and Aurora gazed out the window.  "His Dark Sanctuary has been removed," she murmured.

Zahara gave her an odd look.  "What? Who's Dark Sanctuary?"

"The Spirit of the Millennium Ring is dueling your father at this very moment."

"No! Ryou!" Tears filled Zahara's eyes and she stood. "That spirit has toyed with him long enough."

"Zahara? What are you talking about?"

"The spirit is there because of a deal he made with Marik. He would do something for Marik and in return, Marik would give him all the Millennium Items."

Aurora narrowed her eyes.  "I figured as much." She stood and they made their way toward the door. "Then back to the duel we go."

Quickly they made their way to the elevator that would take them to the observation deck. Zahara kept her gaze upward as she watched the levels pass by them through the glass walls of the elevator. When the doors opened, her eyes widened and she stepped back only slightly at the sight of the one named Namu. Knowing no one other than Zahara and her mother could see him, he offered a playful smirk. Aurora and Saphira felt the surge of fury within her and both reached a hand out to catch her arms.

"Soon enough, Zahara. Soon enough, but not now," Aurora whispered as they stepped onto the deck.

Zahara decided to ignore his presence by turning toward the duel. Above Bakura's head was a board with letters. Above the board the letters F-I-N and A were showing.

"Seems as if this duel is done in one turn," Saphira commented.

"Possibly, but I would not bet on it just yet." Aurora stared hard at the scene before them.

Bakura had a plan and he was about to put it into action.  "You got lucky when you destroyed my Dark Sanctuary and took out its magic. But I assure you that was just a temporary set back. A magic that powerful will not fade so easily." Bakura placed a card on his duel deck. When his next monster appeared, Yami looked hard at it.

Even Joey seemed confused.  "I don't get it, what's dat card supposed ta do?" He asked.

"You tell us, Mr. Expert," Tristan shot back.

Joey turned a glare at his friend.  "Back off, I've never seen it before, all right?"

Tristan muttered back another response but it was lost to Aurora's ears. Bakura's laughter only served to further prove that her prediction was correct.

"By sacrificing a monster, my new one's special ability can remove all specially summoned monsters from play," Bakura explained.

"No way!" Joey shouted.

"Way," Mai returned. "Since Yugi summoned Dark Necrofear using the magic card Monster Reborn, Bakura can remove it to bring back his Dark Sanctuary."

"Which means he will be able to play more than five magic or traps cards again," Sanura continued.

"Meaning, if Yugi doesn't end this in his next turn, then Bakura will win when the Destiny Board shows the last letter," Mai finished.

"So I sacrifice this card to activate it now!" A flash of light could be seen and Dark Necrofear was removed from Yami's side of the arena. Zahara shivered as the field was surrounded once again in the red and black cloud of shadows. Eyes opened all around them and it took all she could manage to stay calm. "Now I will be able to play the last letter of the Destiny board. Spelling out your demise!"

"Come on! I know you can get out of this mess, buddy!" Joey shouted out, his fear forgotten for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked him.

"No matter how tough the fight, Yugi always pulls through," Joey assured her. "It won't be easy, but he will do dis."

"I suggest giving up now, Yugi. Nothing you do will stop me from completing the Destiny Board's message."

Zahara shook her head but kept her mouth shut. She was not ready to reveal herself to him again just yet. Plus she knew this duel had to play out as it needed to in order for fate to play its hand. Bakura sacrificed his monster to keep his Dark Sanctuary in play before placing one card face down and ending his turn.

"This is it," Aurora said softly. "This is the time that Yami must take control or else Bakura's promises will be made real."

They watched as Bakura's Dark Ghost circled the field as it waited for Bakura to choose which of Yami's monsters to possess. They knew a target had been chosen when it suddenly disappeared.

"I have no intention of losing," Yami told him with a grin but determined look on his face. "I was able to outsmart your spirit once before and I will do so again!"

Everyone watched as Bakura explained about the trap card resting on the field. It was the one he had used to turn Yami's monster's attack on him earlier in the duel. He had plans to do so again. Yami struggled with his thoughts as he tried to bring a new strategy to his mind.

"Last turn, Yugi. Just one more move and I shall win," Bakura taunted him. A scowl passed over Yami's face. "Face it. You're  _done_ , once and for  _all!_  There is no way you can win!"

"Guys, I hate to say this, but I think he is right," Duke commented. Tristan turned on him, but it was Zahara's voice that spoke.

"You are wrong. He can still do this."

"She's right, show a little faith will yeah?" Tristan told him.

"I'm sorry, but Yugi can only attack once. It is next to impossible," Mai argued.

"She can't be right, can she?" Serenity asked, looking up at her brother.

Joey's face turned fierce and he raised a fist to his chest.  "No way! Yugi's gonna win dis!"

Zahara smiled at Joey's spirit as everyone turned to face him in shock.

"But, Joey," Mai started to say.

"But nothing, Mai. He can do it!" He turned back to the arena. "We believe in ya, Yugi! I have seen ya get outta way tougher spots dan dis before! So win dis!"

Aurora caught the smile on Mai's face and suppressed one of her own. She had to admit, she, too, was impressed by Joey's enthusiasm.

"You're right, Joey." Mai turned to face Yugi as well. "You can do it, Yugi! Pull the sheet of his ghost!"

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Téa added to the cheering.

"Come on and beat this guy back to the grave, Yugi!" Tristan hollered out after them.

"I have already defeated you, Yugi. Give up," Bakura continued with his taunting.

Yami stared across at him for a moment before looking down at his duel disk. Bakura gave a sly smile as he thought Yami was about to forfeit the duel. Aurora watched closely as Yami bowed his head and closed his eyes.

 _You can still do this, Yami,_  her mind whispered to him. He made no move to acknowledge he had heard her from where he stood. But his mind touched hers.

_But the card that can save me may be too dangerous to play._

_That monster was once only to be controlled by a chosen Pharaoh, Yami. No one else had ever been able to call on that creature before. But you did. You were able to call upon its strength and power. You could control him. You can still control him now. You have to play it in order to continue and follow on with your destiny to stop Marik from destroying the world._ There was a pause as he contemplated his words. She could hear Yugi telling him that he agreed with her. She heard him tell Yami that he had faith in his actions and was ready for what had to be done. All he had to do was draw the fated card.

 _We have got to win to save the world, Yami,_ Yugi told him.  _There is only one way, like she said. We have to draw Sliefer now._

Yami looked up and glanced over toward Aurora. There was a new determination in his eyes and she offered him a supportive smile with a nod of her head. He nodded back and faced Bakura once again.

"Prepare to face a force like no other!" Yami shouted out to him.

He drew his card and the night sky crackled with electric lightning. Black clouds covered any other trace of the starry sky that Bakura's Dark Sanctuary had left to view. A streak of light blue lightning struck from the clouds and crashed to Yami's hand causing Bakura to shout out. Aurora placed an arm on Zahara as she took a worried step toward the field. She then looked up and saw Draxon watching in awe at the power. He was the one member of her team that could control electricity and lightning. He was used to that kind of power, but the force he was witnessing was even beyond his comprehension.

"Now, I sacrifice, Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna in order to call forth the almighty, Sliefer the Sky Dragon!" 

The aircraft shook and the power became interrupted for a brief moment as the dragon appeared. Its massive body wrapped around the aircraft several times like a boa constrictor snake that was about to squeeze the life out of its prey. Bakura stepped back several steps at the shock of the force he now faced.

"His Egyptian god card!" A drop of sweat slipped from his forehead as he continued to watch it.

"What's…that?" Serenity asked in a shaky voice, her hand coming to her chin.

"Uh…Joey?" Tristan prompted.

Joey's eyes were wide with shock and fear.  "The hugest duel monster I've ever seen!" He exclaimed.

Bakura made an attempt to get control of himself.  "Yugi, your god card may be powerful, but it will not guarantee you victory."

Aurora half turned at the growl behind her.  "Something the matter,  _Namu_ ," she whispered as she stepped to be nearer to him. It was a chance, but one she was willing to make. He scowled at her.  _You may have them fooled, Marik, but I am not so easily led,_  she continued mentally. His eyes widened only a moment before the guarded expression returned and he scowled again. He merely nodded at Zahara with a sly smirk before returning to the duel.  _Don't think you have gotten away with what you have done to her, either. This game is FAR from over._  She returned to stand near Zahara as the duel began again, the shock finally wearing off.

"I've come much too far to lose now!" Bakura told Yami.

"I'm afraid it's  _over_!" Yami returned.

"Never!" Bakura shouted. Aurora had a small suspicion he was not entirely talking to Yami alone with that one word. "You forget that my Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the field. And now, my ghost, it is time to attack! Possess Sliefer, the Sky Dragon!" The ghost soared toward its target but never reached the dragon. It disappeared just before it could reach it. Bakura stepped forward, confused. "What happened? My Dark Ghost had no effect!" He gazed from the dragon to his empty hands, his eyes narrowed in thought, frustration, and anger. "I... can't... lose. There's too much at stake here for me. I  _must_  win!"

"You  _won't_  win!" Yami called out raising a fist into the air in front of him. "This duel is over!"

"All right! Nice goin', Yuge!" Joey cheered.

"Prepare to lose!"

"No! This can't be!" Bakura's heart hammered in his chest as he faced what was certain destruction.

"Sliefer the Sky Dragon, attack his life points with…" Yami's eyes widened as he stopped in mid-sentence. Aurora gasped as she too felt an odd presence.

"Something is wrong," she whispered. "Something is terribly wrong."

"Ryou," Zahara murmured softly as she bit down on her lower lip in fear.

Aurora turned toward the door of the elevator.  "No," Aurora said with a tight look on her face.

She glanced back at Marik and glared at him as Odion made his appearance holding the Millennium Rod. Zahara felt a crashing wave of dizziness and Aurora flinched but moved to catch her before she fell. She hated that Millennium Item. She still had no real idea why it affected her so much. Glancing up, she saw Sanura's face pale at the sight of it and wondered briefly just how strongly it affected her as well.

"Marik," Yami said darkly as he turned to see the robed man he was led to believe was his nemesis. "What do you want?"

Odion took a few more steps in silence before stopping and looking up at the arena.  "I advise you to wait before you attack with Sliefer the Sky Dragon," Odion commented darkly to Yami. Several pairs of eyes turned and glared in his direction.

"How dare you! Come up here and get a piece a dis!" Joey shouted lunging forward.

Duke, momentarily caught off guard, reached forward and grabbed Joey to hold him back, dodging flying arms and legs as Joey protested.

"Joey!" Tristan ran forward and pushed Joey back from the front.  "I don't think you wanna mess with him right now!" he said tightly, gritting his teeth when Joey's hand nicked his face.

"Hey, you! Just who do you think you are, anyway? You can't just come in here and interrupt a duel!" Mokuba shouted.

Sanura spun around wide-eyed and shook her head in silent warning. He glanced at her in confusion but stepped back to be closer to Seto.

"Well, Marik? What is it? Why should I wait to attack?" Yami asked the robed man.

"Listen carefully, Pharaoh. Bakura is now under the control of the Millennium Rod!"

"No!" Zahara exclaimed as Odion held up the object that created such fear. Tears dripped from her eyes as she spun to look at Bakura who seemed frozen in his spot.

"He will do only what I tell him to do," Odion added.

"What do you mean? It cannot be. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring is the one controlling him." Yami prodded. His shock clearly registering in his eyes.

Aurora blinked and gazed around the field. She stopped on Bakura and watched him carefully. He seemed poised as if he was listening to someone. This caused her to discreetly cast her gaze toward the real Marik. He wore a smug expression and nodded to her.

 _So it is just another of his plans,_  she thought angrily. She may not have cared much for the ancient spirit of the Ring, but no one deserved to be played as a pawn.

"That may have been true, but the Millennium Rod allows me to control both Bakura and the spirit within his Millennium Ring. If you do not believe me, I shall prove it now by releasing your friend's mind!"

"What?" Yami turned and watched Bakura who seemed puzzled at first. He stood silently, staring straight ahead. Yami had remembered that same look on Joey's face and had begun to feel that this Marik was telling the truth. There was another brief moment before Ryou's eyes blinked and he grabbed his arm. With a pained moan, he fell to his knees.

"Ryou!" Zahara screamed out as Aurora grabbed for her.

"You can't go up there, Daughter! Not now. The duel is still in play."

"But he needs help, Mother," Zahara's tearful voice cried out. There was no stopping the tears that fell as she watched Ryou twitch in pain. His soft voice barely heard. His chocolate brown eyes not lifting from the ground as he lowered his head and closed them in pain.

"My arm… it… hurts," he gasped out, holding his arm tighter against him.

 _I will kill the Spirit of the Ring myself for this,_  Zahara thought furiously as she could do nothing but watch as Ryou pleaded for help.

"Bakura!" Yami, Joey, and the others called out.

"Are you okay?" Téa asked him.

Ryou looked up at Yami with eyes filled with tears of pain and confusion.  "Yugi, please help me. I…I don't know where I am." Ryou looked desperately around him. His vision fading in and out behind the curtain of darkness created by the pain. "What am I doing here in this duel?" He looked down at his bandaged arm. "What happened to my arm? Please, tell me. Help me!" Fear rang out in his voice and Zahara shook with grief and anger. Sanura and Saphira appeared to help hold her back.

"It  _is_  him," Yami murmured in shock.

Odion's voice cut through the sad scene.  "As you can see, he is in a great deal of pain, Pharaoh. Without the Spirit of the Ring, he is weak. Because of this, you may wish to hold off on your attack. The devastation of Sliefer's attack could very well make his condition worse."

"You snake!" Zahara shouted. Saphira and Sanura redoubled their efforts to hold her as she struggled against them.

"Would you really risk the health of your friend to win this duel?" Yami spun back around to face him.

"Only a  _coward_  would stoop this low to win a duel!" Fire lept in Yami's eyes as his anger doubled in strength.

"That's a cheap trick, Marik!" Joey shouted. Having calmed down slightly, Duke and Tristan had released him, but Tristan turned toward the duel again.

"Bakura, hang in there, we'll get you out!"

"Yugi! Please help him!" Téa pleaded as Odion turned and left the arena.

"Tombkeeper or not, I will see his head roll," Zahara seethed after him.

"Zahara!" Aurora whispered fiercely. "Temper in check, this will be all right in the end, I promise you."

"But Ryou is in danger now, Mother," she hissed back.

Aurora turned to see the white-haired boy still on his knees, shaking in pain and fear.  "I know, but there is nothing that can be done right now. He will be protected."

Zahara scoffed at clamped her mouth tightly shut out of respect for her mother. The words echoing in her head were loud enough and Aurora closed her eyes to block them out.

"I don't feel very well, Yugi," Ryou called out to him again.

Yami turned and started forward.  "Bakura!" He had reached midway across the arena when Roland stepped up.

"Stop right there! You are not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel"

"Stupid rules," Sanura muttered.

"Should you take one more step, you will be disqualified."

Yami stepped back one step in shock. Anger still clouded his gaze along with his concern for his friend.

"Please, stop the duel!" Téa begged.

"Bakura needs to get to a hospital!" Tristan added.

Roland continued to stand and face Yami.  "If you do not return to your place and continue the duel, you will forfeit the match." Yami looked at Ryou again.

"Yugi, help!" Yami hesitated another moment and Seto decided to speak.

"Yugi, I will make this decision very easy for you," he told his long-time rival. "Finish him off!"

"Mr. Kaiba!" Sanura gasped, releasing her hold on Zahara long enough to turn her hard gaze at her boss.

"I give you one last warning, Mr. Motou. Make your move or lose your spot in the finals," Roland said gravely.

Joey jumped up out of the spectator's box and started toward Roland.  "Chill out, buddy. Can't ya see da poor guy's injured? Come on!"

"One more step and you shall be disqualified as well," Roland told him as he turned to face Joey.

"What! You gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey growled. "If I come down dere, he's not da only one who's gonna need medical attention…" he was cut off as Duke and Tristan reached for, and grabbed, him, yanking him down off the platform.

"Continue the duel now!" Roland ordered.

"Yugi,  _do it!_ " Seto commanded.

Yami returned to his side of the field, but he looked hard at his friend on the ground in front of him. He wanted to help him. Aurora could sense that, but he also knew the dangers that would come as a result of his forfeiture. He clenched his free hand into a fist.

"Please, someone help me, I don't feel well at all," Ryou begged.

 _I dealt with Bakura on a mental level once, I shall do it again,_  Zahara thought as she narrowed her eyes. There was a burst of energy and she saw her spiritual self projected into Bakura's soul chamber. She was not too surprised to see Marik standing there as well.  _I should have known you were behind this_ , she hissed at him mentally.

 _Of course, I need his god card and I can't very well have him win this duel now, can I?_  Marik sneered at her with a blown kiss. She saw red and Bakura glanced between the two of them wondering what was going on. She turned her attention to the Millennium Spirit.

_Look at him, Bakura. Look hard at your light. Look at what your greed has gotten you. Bakura, you need him. You need him to survive to get what you want._

_Shut up, you fool!_  Marik shouted at her. This time it was her turn to smirk.

 _Face it, Marik. Without the Rod by your side, your threats are meaningless to me. You can no longer do…What you did to me._  She stopped herself short when Bakura raised his eyes toward her again, cold and searching, but he was lost in thought and did not speak.

_Don't listen to her. The Pharaoh would not attack his friend._

_He will, Bakura and you know it,_ Zahara insisted. He looked up at her again and when their eyes met there seemed to be a new kind of understanding. _You know my father. You know he will stop Marik in the end. He will end this. And when he attacks, the attack could very well kill Ryou. Then you would be gone; your mission unfinished. Look at your Hikari, Spirit!_  

He did look as Ryou pleaded to lay down and rest. Bakura could feel the pain he had caused his vessel and knew that Zahara was right. Then there was the betrayal that Marik had handed him by breaking a promise of Zahara's safety.  He remembered Aurora's words to him.  Looking at Zahara at that moment, he knew her mother had been right.  Punishment had to be handed down for what was done, and he couldn't very well do it if his vessel was killed. A sly smile curved his lips.

 _Sorry, Marik, but I must step in. I still need Ryou, and I can't risk his health! He still is the wearer of the Millennium Ring which holds my spirit. I must protect him at least for the moment._  

Marik shouted as a white light drove him and Zahara from the soul chamber. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Marik and winked at him as his eyes blazed with fury. The bright light could be seen on the field as the Millennium Ring activated and Ryou stood up stronger. Bakura's laughter could be heard.

"What's going on?" Yami gasped.

"I'm back, Yugi," the spirit replied darkly.

"It's you; the spirit!"

"That's right, I am back in control of your friend. I still need him. I know you plan to use your Egyptian god card, Yugi, so why don't you use it on me right now?" Yami hesitated another moment. "Come on, Yugi!" Bakura threw his arms up in the air and waited for the hit he knew was coming. He cast a glance down and saw Zahara standing near her mother. He gave a tight-lipped smile and faced Yami again.

"All right, then, go! Sliefer the Sky Dragon, attack!"

Bakura's laughter could barely be heard over the sound of the attack. The darkness lit up as if it were the middle of the day. When it was over, the Dragon disappeared and Ryou was left lying unconscious on the field.

"Ryou!" Zahara surged forward, breaking free of Aurora's, Sanura's, and Saphira's grip as she lept onto the arena. She and Yami reached Ryou at the same moment and she dropped to her knees beside his unmoving body, her tears falling freely as she reached out and moved his hair from his face, gently touching his face as she reached for his uninjured hand.

"The winner is duelist number three, Yugi Motou!" Roland announced.

"That's just peachy, now lower that arena and get them all down from there!" Joey shouted.

Yami cast a glance at Zahara and gently lifted Ryou'shead to better raise him toward them. She wiped the tears from her eyes as Ryou opened his own and looked around in confusion.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked him.

He swallowed and looked down a moment before his soft voice answered.  "So… just where am I?"

"You are with your friends now, Bakura," Yami answered with a smile.

Ryou turned and looked as the others joined them. He took in each one in turn. His eyes widened when he saw Zahara and his other hand reached out to hers. Gratefully, she took it and squeezed gently.

"You are going to be just fine, Ryou," she promised him softly. He nodded at her with a weak smile.

"That's right," Joey agreed. "All we gotta do is get Kaiba to land dis ding and get you to da hospital again."

Tristan turned and knelt so his back was facing Ryou.  "But first, help him onto my back so we can get him to his room."

Yami watched as everyone left to tend to his friend. Aurora had stayed behind and approached him.

"You did what you knew you had to do, Pharaoh," she whispered.

"I can't help but wonder how things would have turned out had the Spirit not come back to regain control." He grew silent again before Yugi appeared beside her, letting Yami take his rest. Together they started after Ryou and the others. They were stopped, however, when Roland's voice called out to them.

"Hold on! According to Battle City rules, as the winner of the duel you are able to take the rarest card from Bakura's deck. So it is time to claim your prize."

Yugi turned. Surprise and then anger filled the innocent face.   "No way, I think Bakura's been through enough already," he told Roland before turning to rejoin his friends.

* * *

Ryou was laid out on his bed, his eyes closed in sleep. Zahara stood near the door with her head lowered as the others crowded near his bed. She could not help but notice how peaceful he looked when he slept. She bit down on her lip as thoughts of Ryou and thoughts of her anger toward the spirit and Marik passed through her mind. She hated that such evil had to fall upon such an innocent heart. 

"Some crazy stuff went down in dat duel," Joey commented softly with a bowed head and closed eyes. "Especially when Marik showed up." Just the mere mention of his name caused Zahara's blood to boil. "I wonder what exactly happened back there?"

"For some reason, Marik did not want the spirit of the Ring to lose," Yugi replied easily. "Knowing Bakura was injured, Marik thought I would have forfeited the duel which would mean Bakura would gain my Egyptian god card. My guess is that the spirit had been afraid I would have attacked him and came back in the end. To protect him from the attack."

"But why would he do dat?" Joey asked.

"Because he depends on Ryou to survive," Zahara answered softly. The eyes of the others turned toward her and Yugi nodded.

"That's right. And if I had attacked Bakura with Sliefer, the spirit may have been in danger, too."

"I'm still confused. The spirit may have been in control, but you still ended up attacking Bakura."

"No, Joey. That isn't how it works. With the spirit in control of Ryou's body when Yugi attacked, he took the hit, not Ryou. Sparing him from greater pain, if not a worse fate," Zahara stood up straighter and glanced up at Ryou.  "The Spirits attached to the Ring and the Puzzle are able to protect those who wear them.  While the ones who wear them can be hurt, the spirits can take much of that pain away and keep the body able to move to do what needs to be done.  Consider it more like a fair trade-off.  They help the spirits, the spirits protect them.  The Ring's spirit is just far more cruel than Yami is.  He allowed things to go too far for whatever purpose only he knows.  At least, in the end, the Ring's spirit did something good for Ryou."

"This sounds so confusing," Téa commented. "It almost sounds as if Marik and the evil spirit were in this together.

"I don't know how or why, but I know that we can't let Marik win this tournament," Yugi returned. "If we are lucky, that evil spirit won't be back again. I don't know about all of you, but I have had my fill of evil spirits."

There was a chorus of nods and agreements behind him. They all stood and decided to talk to Seto about landing the aircraft. Zahara watched each carefully as they left. Yugi stopped short and glanced back at Ryou. Only Téa had mentioned staying behind. The thought did not sit too well with Zahara, though she was uncertain as to why.

"Hold on, guys!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What is it, Yugi?" Duke asked.

"Everything all right?" Joey added.

"It's gone," Yugi whispered.

Zahara looked a little closer and realized what Yugi was talking about. Ryou's Millennium Ring was missing from around his neck.

"I don't get it guys. He had it around his neck right up through the end of the duel. Now it's… gone."

"You know, that thing's here one minute and gone the next, all the time," Tristan told him.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, let's get going and see about getting him some help," Joey suggested.

Yugi hesitated a moment. Zahara half wondered what was going on in his mind. She half figured it was something along the lines of how he would feel if the Millennium Puzzle was to just vanish. With a small shrug, he turned and said goodbye to Téa before leaving the room.

Zahara crept into the shadows where she would no longer be seen as she watched Téa. It was after the group had left when she heard the evil laughter in Téa's voice. The girl's head looked down as her arm raised, and Zahara saw the reason behind the laughter. In Téa's hand was Ryou's Millennium Ring. 

 _So this is how you will play the game,_  she thought as she watched Téa stand and leave the room, a blank look in her eyes.  _Very well,_  she added as she approached Ryou's bed and sat beside him, brushing his hair tenderly away from his eyes and taking one of his hands in hers. _I just hope you are prepared to lose, Marik._

 

* * *

 


	13. Give Me Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"How is he?" Aurora stepped past Téa as she entered Ryou's room. She took notice that Téa had stopped walking and she stayed to watch their conversation. She also had a strange sensation that they were not alone.

"He hasn't opened his eyes since they brought him in," Zahara answered softly.

Aurora placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. She could feel the pain and anguish within her spirit. She also felt guilt.  "You have to know this is not your fault." Zahara shook her head and closed her eyes. "Daughter, you could not have stopped this. It needed to happen. He will be all right."

"Don't, Mother. Don't pass this off with a simple 'he will be all right'. He is  _not_  all right." Zahara stood and went to the counter where a first aid kit had been left behind. Opening it, she removed a fresh gauze wrap and some medical scissors. "This is the second time since they brought him in that I have had to re-bandage his arm."

Aurora looked down at Ryou's arm and understood her daughter's words. His blood had begun to seep through the bandage already in place. Not the dull red of a slow flow. But the bright red of a fresh wound. Whatever wound he had received, had been re-opened during Sliefer's attack.

"We have to stop Marik, Mother. We have to."

"He will be stopped in the end. I promise you." Aurora glanced over at Téa and noticed the Millennium Ring in her hands. Then she looked up and noticed the blank expression in her eyes. "I know he can hear us speaking, Zahara. He lives off the sight of your tears. He enjoys causing pain and anguish. He is lashing out now to make everyone feel what he did upon the Tomb Keeper's initiation. But he will be stopped. His evil plan will never come to pass." She touched Zahara's arm lightly. "Come on. You need to freshen up and have Draxon take a look at you.

"Oh yes, the team medical person… Specially trained to check on  _our_  kind..." Zahara wished she could be more excited about seeing him again. He was the closest thing to a father that she had in all her years growing up. She looked up to him. Now she had to go to him with a dark secret. There was no way she was ready for that. She could hardly admit it to herself. She lowered her head and took Ryou's still hand, listening to his ragged breaths.

"Listen to me, Zahara. I know this is hard to handle right now. All of it," she added looking from her daughter to the resting teen. "But Ryou will be taken care of. Seto is sending a medical team this way. At least he will be sending them after Serenity pleads with him to show some compassion…" Aurora let a confused look cross her face as she replayed her most recent vision. "Yes, she is pleading with him now as we speak. Ryou will be fine, and you can come back after…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes with a silent prayer to the gods.

Zahara let out a short rueful laugh.  "I wish I could say it was over, Mother. But it isn't. Even I can see certain visions now. I don't like them." She placed a gentle kiss on his frail hand and stood suddenly. Her eyes blazed with her anger as she stopped in front of Téa and gazed deep within the soulless eyes. "Listen closely, Marik. I know you are there and I know you are hearing me. Touch just one strand of his hair, go anywhere near him, use the Millennium Rod on him, send him to the Shadow Realm; You do  _anything_  to him and you will be praying to Ra to save you from  _my_  wrath when I am through with you."

Though nothing more was said, she heard an evil laugh come with Téa's twisted and mangled voice. She had been right. Marik had been listening, and he heard every word. It boiled her blood to know he took it all for a joke.

_We shall soon see how much of a joke this really is, Marik. That is a promise._

* * *

 

Aurora stood with a sigh and left the room as a medical team arrived to check on Ryou. She was glad Zahara had left so she did not have to watch the examination. All the poking and prodding would have been too much for her. Glancing at Téa, she knew things were already tough enough on her.

The public address system kicked on overhead and Sanura's voice came across loud and clear.

"Attention all duelists! The thirty-minute intermission has now expired. All duelists have two minutes to return to the main floor where the lottery will begin to choose the two duelists for the next match." 

With a sigh, she started on her way again, stopping briefly outside Yugi's room. She heard voices and felt a strange sensation of a spiritual presence. But it was not Yami she was sensing.

"He had already finished the prototypes for the god cards by the time it was realized he could not be the one to control them," the other presence was saying as Aurora drew nearer to the door. "It was with that thought still fresh in his mind that Pegasus returned to Egypt with them in hopes of returning them to the tomb where the god tablets were hidden so he may place them together and conceal their power once again."

"Only one person could know so much about the god cards creation," she whispered, stepping closer still.

"He received help from Ishizu in sealing away the cards as he had hoped to do."

"Then Marik came to steal them," Yugi commented in shock and awe.

"Yes," the figure acknowledged. "And if he were to get his hands on all three, the results would be catastrophic."

There was a brief pause and Aurora felt the pull of Millennium Power. There was a sharp intake of breath before she heard Yami's voice.

"Shadi, I give my word and can assure you that Marik will never gain control of all three god cards."

She heard Shadi fall to one knee before Yami.  "My Pharaoh! I cannot express the honor I feel to be in your presence once again. I have faith in you. I know you will bring order to this chaos as you once did three thousand years ago. I wish you well, my Pharaoh."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as the public address system came back online.

"Last call for all duelists. You must return to the main floor now," Sanura's voice ordered.

Aurora pulled back from the door and began to make her way toward the elevators again.

"I see you are still watching over him as you once promised."

"Yes, Shadi. I gave my word. I will continue to watch over and guide him in any way I can."

"That is good. But it pains your heart.

"It does. I will not deny it. But I have learned to keep my place in all the times I have lived as royalty. Even when living back on my own planet. I will not step out of line for my own needs at this time. I have waited three thousand years. I think I can wait a while longer."

"You are a very patient woman who has been forced to take on such a heavy burden."

Aurora looked at him confused.  "Why are you here? There is nothing you can really do here."

"I am here because I sensed a disturbance in the mystical alignment of the Millennium Items. It is as if they are being manipulated somehow."

"Of that, I don't doubt," Aurora told him with a soft sigh. "Yami can stop this. It will be hard but it is his destiny."

Shadi gave a short nod and then was gone.

"No joke," she heard Tristan's voice say from down that hall. "We saw a freaky guy in white robes. He saved our lives! Just ask Duke."

 _Saved their lives from what?_   She wondered.

 _Might as well go and find out._  She jumped slightly as Yami appeared beside her. She smiled gently and as they silently made their way toward them.

"I don't know who it was or what it was. I didn't exactly see him. But I do know that  _someone_  had to pull us up," Duke was explaining.

"Oh come on you guys. You'll have ta do betta dan dat to distract me from duelin'," Joey informed them with a grin.

Serenity looked thoughtful.  "But what if there really was some kind of ghost?" She asked her brother.

Joey's shoulders slump as a creeped-out look crossed his face.  "No way, ghosts don't exist."

 _Hmmm… Is that really so?_  

Aurora turned to look at the mischievous look on Yami's face as he reached out and touched Joey's shoulder. Joey's eyes snapped open and with a shout as he jumped several feet into the air, his heart hammering in his chest. Yami turned his smirk toward Aurora and she shook her head with a silent laugh.

 _Nice to see you still have your sense of humor_ , she returned through their mental link.

His smirk turned to a larger smile that, for once, seemed genuine. A smile that touched his crimson eyes.  "Are you ready, Joey?" He asked aloud.

Joey spun around to face his friend.  "Don't sneak up on me like dat!" He shouted while the others tried to hide their laughter.

"What were you speaking of earlier, Tristan?" Aurora asked, trying to change the subject back. "What about this 'freaky guy in robes?'"

"It's kind of a long story," Duke answered awkwardly.

"Not really," Tristan disagreed, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they headed toward the elevator. "Duke and I were looking for Bakura's Millennium Ring and… somehow we ended up slipping and falling over the edge of the duel arena."

Aurora arched her eyebrow when he hesitated at the word "somehow". She had the sneaking suspicion that there was a lot more behind their fall, but decided not to press it.

"Anyway, we were trying to get back up, but Tristan's hand had gone numb and his grip was slipping," Duke continued.

"My hand had just let go when I was suddenly grabbed. I looked up to see this guy with a turban like thing on his head. He had these huge earrings in his ears and these wide unseeing eyes. He never once said a word. Then it was like, I blinked, and he was gone."

"I see." Aurora turned thoughtful as she realized that Shadi had been on the aircraft for a short time and yet had already stepped from his duty as protector of the Millennium Items only long enough to save two teens fighting over the heart of Joey's sister.

Serenity, who was watching her, tilted her head, her mouth opened to speak, but the doors opened before she had the chance to say a word and Aurora followed Yami out of the elevator, stepping into the main room where Sanura waited to greet them. Aiden stood along-side her. Roland stood at the lottery machine. Seto and Mokuba stood just off to the side, watching them arrive. Another set of doors opened to show Mai and Marik, still under the guise of Namu, as they entered the room. Odion, still masquerading as Marik, was the last to arrive.

"It is good you all decided to join us. I understand that some of you are worried about Mr. Ryou Bakura. I can assure you that he is getting the best medical attention possible at this point. And further notice," Sanura took a deep breath and glanced at Seto with a disapproving look in her eyes. "Kaiba Craft One will not be stopping at any time. It is by direct order of Mr. Kaiba as he wishes to keep on schedule. The medical personnel here is more often better trained than any medical practitioner in any medical facility. So any injuries or illness sustained in any duel will be treated by the team on board."

"As long as they get the help they need," Téa murmured softly.

"Now we will continue to decide who will duel in the next match. Please remember your numbers." She nodded at Roland who pressed the lever to start the machine.

The tension was so thick in the air that one could have cut it with a knife. The first duel had been hard. They all knew the dangers that awaited them. Eventually, the first number was chosen. Roland lifted the ball from the holder and call out the number.

"The first duelist is number two."

"Joey Wheeler," Sanura added as she made a note on her notebook. The second number then dropped into the holder.

"The second duelist is number seven." Sanura's hand shook as she noted the names. The room fell silent. She finally swallowed hard and made the announcement in a shaky voice that made Aiden turn and give her a concerned glance.

"The next match will be between Joey Wheeler… and Mr. Marik Ishtar."

All eyes turned toward the robed figure that Aurora knew was Odion. He gave a cold glance in Joey's direction but said nothing. Seto had moved to get a better look at the lottery choices and found himself standing between the two enemies. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow as he glanced back and forth between them, lost in thought.

"It's go time!" Joey declared as he and Yami gave Odion looks as cold as his own. Their anger over the events at the pier had not wavered. Joey was ready for his vengeance. "I hope you brought your parachute, because I'm kicking your ponytail self right off this blimp," Joey vowed. Odion's head lifted a little more, but he refused to say a word.

"All right, duelists. It is time for the next contestants to enter the arena," Roland called out, catching their attention. "Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Ishtar will follow me onto the platform while the others stay on the observation deck."

Sanura broke away and went to her mother."How is Zahara holding up?"

Aurora sighed.  "I wish I could say she was okay. But I worry about her. I have Saphira and Natara with her now as added protection at this time. She seems to be okay physically after her… attack…" Aurora hesitated before going further into the explanation. "But I do worry about her. After her examination though, she went back to Ryou's room to sit with him."

"She really loves him, doesn't she?"

Aurora nodded but said nothing more as she continued on with the others. Sanura stood silently, looking down at the floor as she brought one hand up across her chest to hold her arm. A sign of insecurity. She had no idea she had been watched.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Kornari?"

Her head snapped up fast and she caught vision filled with gold. Blinking, she realized that Aiden had approached her.

"I am fine, thank you. I am only worried about my sister. Seems she is not doing so well," she said knowing it was only a tiny lie.

"Is she all right? Does she need medical attention?

"No, she would not want it even if it was offered…" Sanura lowered her eyes and blinked back the tears that stung them.

Saphira had told her earlier while everyone had been inside Ryou's room, about what had transpired between Marik and Zahara. She would not deny she was worried about her sister. Such dark thoughts were just not like her. But now that her innocence was shattered, there was no telling what the result could be from it.

"Is it really that bad? I had heard your face was as open as Mr. Kaiba's, which means it isn't. Yet I can see you shaking." Aiden reached out briefly before dropping his hand. He did not wish to push things too far. She was, after all, someone who could land him without a job if he stepped the wrong way. She was not looking, however.

She shook her head and brought her crimson eyes to meet his.  "It is much worse. There are things going on and are at stake, that could destroy the whole world from what I have been told. That is why Aurora and her friends are here as added security. Marik is only part of the problem. There are others who have come seeking power. Power that will be displayed later here, I am sure."

He tilted his head to look at her.  "You are nothing like what they say."

She blinked and looked up.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean, because you are always with him, it was assumed you were like him. Cold, and unemotional. Detached and non-believing in things unknown. I can see now that is wrong. Does that mean what else that has been said is wrong as well?"

"Depends on what has been said," she returned softly.

"That you and Mr. Kaiba work together on a different level. As more than associates…"

She hesitated before looking up at him.  "They are really saying that?" He nodded and she looked down. "I … Not that it is really anyone's business, but I don't know that there is anything between us other than business. It... It's complicated...  See… Mr. Kaiba is married to his work. It would never work between us. There were moments that it could have been more, but it never has… and it most likely never will." She took a deep breath and looked up again. "I need to get back up to the duel. I will see you around."

"Yes," he agreed as he watched her go.

* * *

"Ryou, I wish you would open your eyes. Or squeeze my hand; something to let me know you are okay. Or at least that you can hear me," Zahara whispered as a tear slipped down her face. She raised his hand and pressed it to her cheek. She had seen no real change in Ryou's condition. She was relieved to see the bleeding on his arm had slowed down and was no longer as bright on the bandage. She still made sure to change it regularly. She had promised the medical team that she would stay near him. They still had someone come in to take his vitals, but there was nothing more that could be done.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt a twitch in his hand. She looked up at his face to see a small grimace of pain there. But his eyes remained closed. It was just a reaction to the inner pain. A small thought had occurred to her. She did not want to hurt him, and she knew she would not. But there was only one true way for her to understand his condition. Slowly, she stood and went to the door to look around before closing and locking it. With another breath, she made her way back to his bed and sat beside him again.

"Ryou, you trusted me once before. I promise I won't hurt you." She sighed and closed her eyes as she lifted her hand to gently touch his forehead. Her body shuddered once as she felt part of herself being pulled inside his mind.

She remembered the hallway as she felt something solid under her spiritual feet. Looking to either side of her, she saw two doors. A dark and mysterious one, and a brighter one. The brighter one was partially open and she walked toward it. It felt odd to her that Bakura was not there to give her a hard time about being there. She figured Sliefer's attack must have been too great. What she found odder still was the fact the second door was still there even with the Millennium Ring no longer around Ryou's neck. It made her stop to wonder if maybe Ryou's connection to Bakura was not something more.

The room was bright as she entered. It was clean and neat. Everything in place. In some kind of general order. The sound of steady breathing could be heard to her left and she turned to see Ryou sleeping on the bed of his soul room. Quietly, she went to him. There was no bandage on his arm in here. But she could sense the weakness all around her.

"He never should have taken you out of the hospital," she whispered.

"You think I don't know that?"

Startled by the darker voice, she jumped and spun around to face the other spirit.  "Bakura! What are you doing here? Still? The Ring is gone."

"Not gone really, just in someone else's hands. I will get it back eventually. He is my vessel. I told him once he would, could, never be rid of me. As with anything else, I was serious.  I might not be the Pharaoh, but I do have some form of honor."

She saw a flash of a grimace and he placed a hand on the door to Ryou's soul room. She bit her lip as she watched him struggle to stay on his feet.

"You are weak."

"Well, aren't you a bright one," he snapped back.

She sighed and stepped forward. She was not sure why she wished to help him. She chalked it up to her caring nature. She also figured that he was still a part of Ryou. In taking care of one, she would have to take care of the other. He regarded her with extreme caution as she drew closer. She knew he would.

"You need to return to your own room and rest. Do you need help back?" She did her best to remain calm and keep the emotion from her voice.

"I need no help from the  _royal_  family.  _Especially_  from you." His lip curled up in a sneer and he started to turn before he lost his footing and went down to one knee, his arm wrapped around his midsection.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice before injuring Ryou for your own personal gain." She placed her hand on his arm and helped him to stand.

"Go away, brat. I don't need your help."

"With that attitude, I don't understand how you made it as long as you did as a thief. Eventually, you would have had to rely on _someone_  for assistance."

"No, I didn't." He stood and made an attempt to shove her back, only somehow he grabbed her arm and drew her closer to him instead.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Each had become frozen in their place. Zahara swallowed hard, her heart beating loudly in her ears.  Though a part of her felt she should step away, another part of her did not want to move.  She felt no fear in his grip.  She felt no threat.  There was a sort of peace within her heart that she did not understand, and that was the only part of her that she feared.  This was not how she had meant for things. They did not move. Just stared at each other.  Neither one of them making an attempt to move.  Zahara felt a sudden desire to place her head upon his chest.  Just remain there.  She looked up at him and felt herself tilt her head as his slowly began to lower closer to hers.  They froze once more when a soft moan snapped them back out of the trance they had found themselves in.  Bakura let her go and stepped back.

"He needs you right now."

Without another word, she watched him disappear into the darkness of his soul room before turning to return to Ryou's.  "Ryou?" She stepped closer to him and saw him struggling to open his eyes. "Ryou, it's me. Are you all right?"

"Zahara?" His voice was soft and cracked. His eyes fluttered open but not for long. He reached out and took her hand. "I am glad you are safe." She said nothing and looked down. "You are all right? He didn't hurt you?"

Again there was silence as she bit on the inside of her lip and tasted blood as vague flashbacks crossed through her mind. The tear of clothing, the sharp and sudden pain of the Rod against her skin as she was forced to remain in place. His laughter in her ear as his tongue caressed her cheek. His breath at her neck. She was glad to have fallen into the darkness of unconsciousness before the actual attack had come. She did not know if she would have been able to take what he had been doing. A squeeze of her hand brought her out of the memories.

"Ryou, I…" She could not speak. Her voice failed her and tears fell. She buried her head into the sheets on Ryou's bed and he struggled to keep his eyes open to see her.

"Zahara, he did hurt you didn't he?" She made no move to answer. Not a shake or a nod of her head.  The only movement was that of her shoulders as they shook with her tears. He took her lack of response to mean she would never tell him. Especially while he was in the condition he was in. "Please, come here," he pleaded with her. She complied and laid her head on his chest where he rested an arm around her. "Don't worry, Zahara. I won't let him get away with it."

They never saw the fury in the eyes of the Spirit as he watched them from his darkened doorway. He had glimpsed some of the visions that had flown through her mind.  It was not his intention to search her, she had unknowingly projected them.  He knew something had been wrong when he saw the reaction Marik had on Zahara during his duel with Yami. He kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

 _That's right,_  Bakura thought furiously as he closed his door yet again.  _I will see to it he pays dearly._

* * *

 

"Get up, Joey!" Yugi shouted as Sanura appeared on the observation deck.

There was a brief tug at her mind and a sudden wave of dizziness as she passed by "Namu", but she ignored it and kept walking. Looking up, she saw Joey had gone down to two hundred life points and had been forced to his knees at the mercy of "Marik's" attack.

"You've lost all your monsters now, and you are down to two hundred life points. One more attack and it's over," Odion told Joey.

"You can still defeat him, Joey!" Yugi called out again. "If you beat him now then Marik is finished!"

"The end is near," Odion returned. Beside her, Seto was scowling. Something about this duel had not gone the way he had hoped. "What a shame. You made it all the way to the finals just to lose on your knees? Well, stay there. Because my next turn will finish out the few life points you have left!"

"Don't give up, Man!" Tristan shouted.

Serenity turned a worried look over at him.  "Can my brother still win this?"

"Sure he can, Serenity," Tristan answered.

"As long as you believe that," Mai returned dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Téa asked.

"Don't get me wrong, guys. I really want Joey to win. But the odds are really not in his favor this time. Marik has not even lost a single life point and Joey… Well, you can see where his are at." Mai's eyes softened at the tears in Serenity's eyes.

"Serenity." The group turned at the new voice breaking into the conversation. Aurora stared straight ahead at the arena as she spoke. "There is a chance. A slim one at that, but a chance just the same. But Joey has lost hope at the moment. He is weakened and needs to find his strength once again."

"Might as well give up, Little Joey," Odion prodded.

Joey raised his hand to his duel disk and Aurora and Mai both stepped forward.  "No!" They shouted in unison.

Joey looked over at them while Mai continued to try and reach out to him.

"Don't you even think about giving up or I'll get in there and kick your sorry behind!"

Joey's eyes widened for a brief moment.  "And why shouldn't I just give in? Throw in da towel?"

"Is that how you got here? By just giving up when the odds were against you? Or was it because you continued to fight until the very end? I want you to think  _really_  hard about that before you answer." Joey's eyes blinked as he took in her words. "I would hate to see that just as a finalist, you feel you can just throw it all away after only a small handful of attacks. I know there is more to you than what you have shown! But if giving up is what you want, then fine. But that means you will always be a runner-up and never a champion. Not to mention that your sister will always remember the day her brother wimped out in the face of a tougher opponent."

Joey's eyes blinked again and he glanced at his sister.

"Joey, you have always inspired me. Always given me the courage to believe in myself. You have never given up before, so please don't start today."

"I won't," Joey promised as he turned to face Odion again. "Bet you never had anyone to care about you like dat."

"I did. Once. But that was a time so very long ago," Odion returned as he glanced up at the sky with his arms crossed in front of him.

Aurora let out a soft sigh. She remembered Odion well. She knew his story. The Mother Ishtar had saved Odion when he had been abandoned by their hidden entrance. She took him in and raised him as her own, regardless of the trouble it brought. She considered him as her son. She knew it pained him when her time had passed. He never knew love like that again.

"You know, Ponytail, I've been in tighter spots dan dis. I always pulled through, too. I am not gonna let you talk me out of givin' it my all! If you think I'm gonna lose ta you, ya betta guess again, tough guy! I came to da finals for one reason. Ta win. And Dat's what I'm gonna do!" Joey informed the robed man before him as he stood up straight once again. "Now let's do dis!"

Odion narrowed his eyes.  "It seems you are more pathetic than I thought. Very well, then. Make your final pathetic move."

"The power is in your hands to save the world, Joey."

Sanura and Aurora turned toward the darker voice to see that Yami had once again switched places with Yugi. 

Joey smiled down at him.  "Dat's right! I promised my friend that I would stop you and your sick and demented plans to destroy the world," he told Odion. "So be ready, because Joey Wheeler will be knocking you bald-headed, ponytail self right outta da finals!" He stopped talking long enough to draw a card. "I hope you're ready ta say goodbye to  _everything_ ," he said confidently.

"You think your threats frighten me?"

"I place two cards face down and summon Swordsman of Landstar in defensive mode. Now it's your turn."

Odion glared across the arena at Joey. His green eyes blazing. Aurora caught the motion of a nodded head just off to her side and realized Marik was telling Odion to strike.

"I hope your experience as a finalist has been an enjoyable one, because it ends now!" Odion gave a wave of his arm and sent his serpent creatures, three of the Embodiment of Apophis, to attack. But Joey was ready. A determined look was fixed in place on his face as he raised one of his facedown cards.

"With this Foolish Burial trap card, I can put one of my cards into your graveyard," he told the false Marik in front of him. "But dat isn't all. I also reveal my other trap, Grave Robber!" His other face down card was revealed.

"You mean to Rob my graveyard?"

"Wow, did you figure that one out by yourself, or did someone hand you a cheat sheet?" Joey quipped dryly. "Of course dat's what I am going to do. And I will take back the card I just put in there, too." The little thief appeared on the field with a card in his hand. There was a brief moment of shimmering lights before Joey called out the monster he had just recovered. "Reveal Jinzo!" Joey could not help but smile at the shock in Odion's face. "See I remembered your monsters are a special kind that just happened to be trap cards. They may be as strong as trap cards, but they have all the weaknesses of trap cards as well."

"Weaknesses?"

"See My Jinzo's special ability lets him destroy trap cards." There was a stream of red light as Jinzo took out Odion's trap monsters.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" Mai called out from the observation area. Aurora said nothing as she gazed out at the field. She could tell this duel was far from over.

"So, Marik. Still think I can't cut it with the best of you, or do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"Believe me, I am not through with you yet, Wheeler! I still have all my life points."

"Not for long. See you have been hiding behind your traps. But Jinzo here… Well let's just say that trap cards will not work with him on the field. And now I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode! I also switch my Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode. And Jinzo? Attack his life points directly!" Odion grunted under the stress of the stack. But Joey was far from finished. He called upon his remaining monsters to also deliver a direct attack leaving Odion standing with only four hundred life points remaining.

"You da man, Joey!" Tristan cheered.

"Not feelin' so tough now, are ya, Marik?" Joey taunted. A feeling of dread overwhelmed Aurora and closing her eyes she saw a vision of both Odion and Joey face down on the field. Her eyes flew open with a start and she blinked, shaking her head slightly when Yami gave her a questioning glance.

"Attack me all you want, there is no way for you to win," Odion returned evenly. Joey's face glazed over with confusion. "You seem to have forgotten my Temple of the Kings card. It's powers are so strong, it can't be stopped."

Aurora let out a soft sigh and looked down. Yami looked from her to the field and back. He could tell she knew something, but he could not figure out just what.

"Your power doesn't scare me. I think I've proven that I will not sit back and let people walk all over me. I can take what you got. And I will throw it back at ya. Now make your move!"

"With pleasure," Odion said, drawing his next card.

There was a shock to Aurora's senses and she shook her head to clear her mind. This was not a shock from her visions. This was the shock of something preventing her second sight from working. She was being mentally blocked by an outside force and she did not entirely understand at first. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw Marik with his hand behind his back. A cruel smirk was on his face. She realized then that the Rod Odion had shown earlier had not been the real thing, but a replica of the original. A quick glance at Odion showed him beginning to feel the pressure that Marik was putting on him.

"I play my Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Hey!" Joey shouted as his monsters became frozen on the field in their sword prisons.

"Not being able to attack for three turns is sure not going to help, Joey," Mai commented.

"While that may be true, Mai, Joey is still not out yet. He may not be able to attack, but he can still sacrifice his current monsters for stronger ones. The best thing about this is that even though his Jinzo cannot attack, his special ability still remains in effect. Marik won't be able to use any of his trap cards," Yami told them.

Joey took his turn to make a sacrifice of one of his monsters to bring out the Legendary Fisherman to the field. With the Swords of Revealing light in place, he was unable to make any other move, so he switched all three of his monsters into defense mode and ended his turn. Odion drew his card and his eyes widened in shock.

Aurora focused her attention on him. With the Millennium Rod so near, she was unable to get a clear glance at the card in his hand through a vision, but she was certain he was holding the Winged Dragon of Ra. She unfolded her arms and narrowed her eyes as she changed her stance. Yami glanced at her, but she made no move to acknowledge the look. She could sense Odion's fear. He did not want that card in his deck. But she was certain Marik was going to force him to play it. The look he passed to the real Marik was a heavily guarded plea. She softly hissed in her breath at the sense of power being used behind her.

"Hey, Marik? Are we gonna duel or what? I ain't getting' any younger over here," Joey quipped impatiently.

Odion nodded and looked back over at Joey.  "Very well, I place one card face down. Then make ready, for the card I hold will be the reason for your destruction!" His hand hesitated over that card. This time the others began to notice and Yami stepped closer to Aurora as Téa pointed out his hesitation.

"I don't know what is going on, but Marik looks really freaked out up there."

'The last card he drew scares him…"Aurora whispered to Yami at his questioning look.

"Scares him?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving Odion's place in the arena. They watched as he announced his move to seal the card within a box in the temple. Joey's eyes were filled with confusion as he tried to figure out Odion's plan.

"By sealing this card of the gods, I have now sealed your fate, Mr. Wheeler."

Yami's eyes widened and Aurora gave a sigh as she lowered her gaze.  "Did he really just…"

She nodded, cutting off his question as Odion declared his turn over. Joey was ready for his next turn as he used his Monster Reborn to bring his Alligator Sword back out of his graveyard. In a brave move, he sacrificed his Alligator Sword and his Swordsman of Landstar to summon his Insect Queen.

"It seems my tournament has done some wonders to Wheeler's deck," Seto commented under his breath.

"I'm impressed," Mai said with a nod. "He was able to summon all three rare monsters that he won from his opponents here in Battle City."

"Now to see how he has learned to use them. He has come a long way since this tournament began," Yami agreed.

"Your swords are history next turn, and when they are gone, nothing will hold my monsters back from their attack. Nothin' will save your life points, Marik," Joey promised him.

Fire flashed in Odion's green eyes.  "Just because you were able to summon a few powerful monsters, does not mean you have the strength to beat  _me_ , Mr. Wheeler," he calmly returned. "There is no way you will be able to destroy the beast I am about to summon." Joey's eyes shot open at those words. "See while your monsters were trapped, I managed to prepare for the arrival of my most ancient creature. A creature that will protect all the secrets that lie within my Temple of the Kings!" He called out two more magic cards to begin the ritual to summon his great beast. Joey watched, dumbstruck as purple smoke filtered from one of the pillars near the temple.

"I got a bad feeling about this, you guys," Tristan commented as they all braced themselves against eh sudden gust of wind. Sweat glistened on Joey's brow.

"This creature may be strong, but it pales in comparison to what lies within my temple," Odion informed him.

Aurora closed her eyes. She knew this duel would end badly. But what she feared was not who would win the duel, but what the greater danger would be because of the result.

"What monster did you hide inside that temple, Marik?" Joey demanded.

"You need to ask? The monster hidden within is my Egyptian god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Aurora's fingers clenched tightly into fists at her side.

"I don't care what you have hidden, Marik. I will find a way to destroy both your creatures!" Joey told him with shaken confidence.

"I would love to see that, Mr. Wheeler, since my creature is more powerful than all your monsters put together. There is not a card in your deck powerful enough to stop my creature, so my only real decision here is which of your monsters should mine devour first?"

Serenity turned to Yami with a worried look in her eyes.  "Yugi? My brother can still win this, right?"

Yami nodded, not looking away from the duel.  "Marik may have the upper hand, but Joey can still beat him. He just has to find the key to it all."

Joey drew for his turn, but opted to not make a move, passing the turn to Odion and releasing the spell of the Swords of Revealing Light. Odion's first move was to have his creature take out Joey's Jinzo.

"Not only can my beast destroy your monsters, but it can and will absorb your monsters' power, making it even stronger!" Odion told him as Joey watched on wide-eyed.

"It can't be!" Joey gasped.

"Yes, it can," Odion returned with a sly smirk.

"Joey can't let it keep eating his monsters," Téa's concerned voice could be heard saying behind Aurora.

"Yeah, that thing will keep getting bigger, uglier, and more powerful with each monster," Mai agreed.

"If Joey doesn't find a way to stop it soon, it will go too strong. It would be too late for Joey to do anything once it reaches that size," Yami murmured, his fists also clenched tightly at his side. Joey's next turn did not help his friends confidence in him a all as he passed his next turn after drawing his card. Odion's next attack took out Joey's Insect Queen.

"You should see now that there is no stopping me, Mr. Wheeler. You're finished!"

"Don't give up, Joey!" Téa shouted up to him as his eyes narrowed at the man he thought was Marik. A soft cry was heard and all heads turned as Serenity began to flee the observation room. Aurora quickly stepped in her way and gently placed her hands on the crying girl's shoulders.

"Please, Serenity! Come back! Don't go!" Joey called after her.

She looked up at Aurora then back to her brother before back to Aurora again.  "I can't watch this," she whispered.

Aurora bent slightly and pulled the girl into a hug.  "Serenity, your brother needs you right now. He can win, but he needs your faith in him. Please stay," she whispered in the girls' ear.

"He can win? But how?"

Aurora pulled back and smiled.  "Trust me, he will. It won't be easy, but he will."

"Whatever she's tellin' you, listen to her sis. Please. I need ya here. You've been my biggest inspiration ever since I started playin' the game. I can't win without ya," Joey called down.

Serenity's eyes turned hopeful.  "You really mean that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't, sis." Joey smiled at her. "I get all my courage from you. You're my family and my friend. You have to stay here and cheer me on."

Aurora caught Odion as he took a small step back at the word family. His eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at Marik again. She knew their history. Marik and Ishizu were the only family he ever knew. He pledged his life to protecting Marik. Now he was forced to carry out the evil work of his master. Sadness crept into Odion's eyes before he closed them briefly and lowered his head, turning it slightly as if ashamed. But the moment was fleeting as his eyes snapped back open and the duel was ready to begin again.

"Surrender, Mr. Wheeler. Nothing you draw can defeat my mystical creature. Once I have your final monster devoured I will be free to wipe out the rest of your life points."

Joey drew his next card.  "I will leave my fisherman in defense mode and end my turn."

"Smart move, though forfeiting would have been smarter."

"Zip it, Marik. Just because you look and act all creepy, doesn't make me scared of you. And there is no way I can lose. Not with my sister and my friends right here supporting me."

"How touching," Odion sneered. "Now prepare for the end."

"How sad, I actually think Marik is right," Mai commented soft enough that Serenity could not hear her. "Such a shame, he has come so far since I last dueled him."

"No, wait, Mai. Look at his eyes," Yami told her.

He was right. There was grim determination shining like a fire in his honey colored eyes. The look of someone who knew he was going to win.

"But I can't think of a move he could make that could bring him a win out of this."

"It doesn't matter, Mai," Aurora said softly as she came back near them.

"She's right," Yami agreed. "All that matters is what Joey feels. His heart will guide him to draw the cards he needs to win." Yami closed his eyes a moment and lowered his head in a small bow. "He once promised me he would help take out Marik, and he is keeping that promise."

 _If only they knew that wasn't Marik he was dueling,_  Aurora thought as she shielded her mind from Yami. She could not risk him hearing her. Marik's secret would be revealed in due time.

"Come on and let's go, Marik!" Joey called out. Marik's creature took on Joey's Fisherman and consumed it, gaining more strength.

"This is your last move, Mr. Wheeler. Next turn it is over for you." Joey drew another card and passed his turn again. Serenity sighed and Mai shook her head sadly.

"At least he fought well," she commented lightly.

"I'm not gonna lose," Joey informed Odion with a strong voice. "I don't know how I know, but I got dis strange feelin' dat I'm gonna win dis duel. It's kind of like a voice inside my head."

Yami's eyes widened and he looked sharply at Aurora who just shrugged in response. She knew she was not feeding him any information. Her curiosity made her look toward the arena again.

"So go ahead and take your best shot!"

"Oh I will," Odion promised. "And when I do, it's over!"

"Hold on," Joey spoke up again, stopping Odion's move. "I have somethin' ta say to you first. I have never forgotten how you controlled my mind and forced me into hurtin' my best friend, almost killin' him. You didn't have the courage to face my friend then, so you hid like a coward while making me do your dirty work."

"I'm facing you now, aren't I?" Odion asked. Aurora's lip twitched slightly at the sudden feel of shaken confidence she was getting from Odion. "And just look at the score. I am finishing you in a duel face to face."

"Well, it's funny you bring dat up." Joey chanced a glance at Aurora who smiled and nodded. Marik's little secret was about to be revealed.

She turned to glance back at "Namu".   _So much for your little secret, "Namu",_  she taunted him. He looked over at her with a sneer before turning cold eyes back to the arena.

"Ever since we started dis duel, I had this crazy feeling you weren't da guy who controlled my mind. Marik is a real slime-ball. Taking every chance to cheat by sending others to duel for him and controlling their minds with dat Millennium Rod. You, however, played a really fair duel, even putting dat Rod aside to not even threaten me with it. This was a fair duel. And honorable duel. And one of da toughest ones I eva fought. So that little voice inside me telling me I'm gonna win; it also tells me that you're not the rotten punk who took over my mind and forced me to duel Yugi! I am sure of it!" Joey leveled a finger across the arena at Odion. "You're  _not_  Marik!"

* * *

 


	14. Ra Awakens and Odion's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

_Joey leveled a finger across the arena at Odion. "You're not Marik!"_

Marik scowled while trying to muffle a growl behind Aurora, and Sanura turned at the sudden intake of breath beside her as Seto refused to believe what Joey had just announced.

"Nonsense!" Seto exclaimed. "Has Wheeler gone insane? Of course, that duelist is Marik!"

Sanura turned her head. She glanced up at Odion and shook her own. She remembered him. She knew Joey was right. As she let Seto's words wash over her, she turned to look at the blonde Egyptian who continued to scowl behind her mother. Yami stood near Aurora with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

 _Is it true?_   He asked her.

Aurora glanced at him.   _What does your heart tell you?_

 _I don't sense the same evil around him that I have sensed with the others that had been controlled. But if Joey's right, and he isn't Marik, then who is he?_   Their mental chat was disrupted by Mai's voice.

"Okay then. If that's so then where's the real snake in the grass?"

 _Try behind me,_  Aurora whispered through their link.

Yami's eyes widened then narrowed again as he glanced back at the real Marik. The scowl became more evident on Marik's face as he realized he had been caught.

" _Enough of this_!" Odion shouted, drawing attention away from Marik by revealing the Millennium Rod he had placed in a belt under his robe. "Only the true Marik wields the power of the Millennium Rod. Why don't you think of  _that_  before listening to the voices of your gut." Just as quickly as he produced it, Odion removed it from sight once again and drew his next card. "Now, then. It's time I finished this! My mystical beast! Attack his life points directly and end this duel immediately!" Everyone stood frozen, their eyes glued to the arena as the monster crashed down toward Joey.

"This duel is over," Yami said softly.

"This is it, guys!" Mai said, bracing herself for the blow. But the blow never came. Joey had closed his eyes to accept the attack when the claw of the monster stopped just inches from his neck.

"Wait! It stopped!" Téa shouted in surprise.

"What's the deal?" Joey called out.

Odion had turned toward the Temple of the Kings behind him where the box concealing his Egyptian god card had begun to glow. Fear ebbed into his eyes. The struggle within him was becoming more evident.

"Why isn't Marik attacking Joey?" Téa asked.

"I'm not sure," Yami answered. The cautious look remained in his eyes as he watched the duel continue. "But I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling."

Odion withdrew the Millennium Rod out from under his robe again with a promise of power never seen before. A power he was certain Joey would never see again.

"I am Marik. And to prove it, I will now play my Egyptian god card!"

"Yeah, like I didn't see dat comin' a mile away," Joey stated with a roll of his eyes.

"I sacrifice my Mystic beast and half my life points to bring out the most dangerous creature to have ever walked the Earth!" Odion called out raising his Rod toward the box on the steps of the temple.

Aurora felt a dangerous stab of pain in her soul as she sensed Ra's power. She wondered the effect it would have on Yami. Ra was a powerful god monster. One she had once fused a part of her spirit with to aide the Pharaoh in his battle against the evil demon Zorc back in Ancient Egypt. But she knew few could control it. Only chosen ones with links to the Egyptian past were special enough to have the power to control him for that matter.

 _There is no way Odion can have that kind of strength,_  she thought, once again shielding her thoughts from Yami who was watching her as closely as he was watching the duel.

"Be careful, Joey!" Yami shouted up to his friend when he saw the concerned look on her face. He knew the god cards were no joking matter, but he knew something was wrong when the one woman who held so many answers held fear in her eyes at the mere thought of the creature in hiding.

Odion turned and held the Rod up at the box on the steps of the Temple.  "Come forward my blessed winged beast and show your awesome strength in honor of your  _next_  great Pharaoh! King Marik!" The box sparked to life and the lid opened revealing a green and gold light that made everyone shield their eyes. Aurora cringed at the sight and Yami stared up in awe. "Let anyone who doubts my power feel the mighty fire of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"That thing looks unstoppable!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It is," Yami and Aurora said in unison.

He turned and looked at her as she stared up at the golden beast in the air. He saw her chest rise and fall with every quickened breath. He could feel the fear in her spirit. He knew she was aware of what this god card could do. He knew it scared her to no end. He grew concerned that Joey may not make it through this duel. If a card like Ra could make a being like Aurora shiver in fear, he could not help but wonder just what it was capable of. And what Marik would have it do to his friend.

"At long last, the final Egyptian god card is revealed!" Seto said in amazement as he and Mokuba watched the dragon appear.

"You are now seeing the strongest of all the god cards!" Odion announced. "And because my Mystical beast consumed and absorbed the power of your monsters, all the attack points my beast absorbed will be transferred to my Dragon, giving it five thousand eight hundred and twenty-five points. Brace yourself, Mr. Wheeler, because you are about to lose the last of your life points!"

"So what's takin' you so long ta take me out?" Joey taunted him. "You've been braggin' about it's strength since the beginning yet ya haven't even come at me wit it yet."

"Yugi, these things are dangerous," Téa told the ancient spirit of the Puzzle. "Remember how yours injured Bakura?"

Aurora turned her head away. She knew this one could do ten times the damage Sliefer had done to Ryou. The look on Yami's face told her he remembered the result as well. It concerned him greatly that his best friend was taking such a risk.

"Your time has run out, Mr. Wheeler. Dragon of Ra, attack his life points directly!"

The dragon opened it's mouth and Aurora muffled the soft whimper as she turned her gaze away. Her earlier vision returning with a vengeance. This attack was going to devastate the players in the arena. She was certain. Yami gasped and stepped back as his Puzzle began to glow. Turning, she saw Marik staring down at his duel disk which was shaking as well as glowing.

 _What's going on, Aurora?_   Yami asked her as he clutched his Puzzle.  _It is as if something has angered the gods._

_That's because something has. The one who angered them is about to feel their wrath. Brace yourself, my Pharaoh. This is not going to be pleasant in the slightest._

"Looks like your dragon has other plans," Joey was telling Odion.

Green eyes widened and Odion slowly turned to face the Winged Dragon of Ra.  "Obey me, and attack my opponent right now!" he demanded.

 _Big mistake, Odion,_ Aurora whispered in her head. She silently bowed her head in prayer to the gods to spare his life.  _He did not wish this path for himself. It was forced upon him, please, show his soul mercy._

"Why isn't it attacking?" Tristan asked.

"What's happening?" Téa's concerned voice added.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," was all Yami would tell them.

"But it's like the card has a mind of it's own," Tristan commented.

"It is more than a card, Tristan. It has always been more than a card." Aurora's voice was shaky. Her eyes staring wide at the Dragon. Above them, a storm began to rage. Lightning flashed around them, giving the already eerie situation an even more ominous feeling. Aurora turned her attention to Draxon.

"Draxon, any chance you can ease this?"

"I'm trying even now as we speak. This is beyond my control, just like with Sliefer. I can't even shift the bolts away from the aircraft!" He told her through clenched teeth as he tried to maintain his concentration.

"Hey, what's goin' on 'ere? And what's up with dis storm all of a sudden?" Joey asked. "Either this is the best hologram I've ever seen- or we better take cover."

"Taking cover won't spare anyone here, now," Aurora said softly as she watched Joey raise his arm to keep his guard as lightning began to strike the arena.

"Joey!" Yami shouted.

"Brother, get down from there, please!" Serenity begged.

"What have you done, Marik…?" Aurora whispered as she made an attempt to use her power to create a small protective shield around them.

She realized it would not work as she was too close to the Millennium Rod. She would be able to protect the ones in the observation level but Joey and Odion would be on their own. Natara was the only other one able to create protective shields in her group, but she had left her friend to keep watch over Zahara. She was on her own in this. It was at this realization that she heard a groan and looked up sharply to see Odion take a hit by a strike of lightning. His Millennium Rod cracked and shattered in his hand as he fell to his knees. He took a final glance down toward Marik before closing his eyes.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Joey asked as he took a few steps forward, only to be stopped by another flash of lightning.

"Don't go any closer!" Yami shouted at him. His warning came too late and Joey fell victim to yet another lightning strike.

"Joey!" Several voices cried out as he fell. Tristan raced toward the edge of the raised platform and tried to climb up.

"Joey? Are you okay pal?"

Roland turned and saw Tristan climbing up. He walked over.  "Are you crazy? There is still a duel going on here."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Sanura gasped, spinning to face her boss. "They are both down. Surely you would not deny them assistance?"

"The duel is still in progress Miss. Kornari," he returned coldly. "I don't know where this storm came from, but it is just a freak act of nature and nothing more. Nothing out of Kaiba Corp created this."

"Should I disqualify them both?" Roland asked.

Sanura turned her equally cold look at Seto, a warning in her flashing crimson eyes.

"Not yet," Seto told him after catching her look. "Each duelist has two hundred life points apiece. Whoever stands on their feet first before five minutes is up will be declared the automatic winner of this duel and move on to the finals."

"Kaiba! That's ridiculous!" Yami shouted at his longtime rival.

"Come on, Joey, wake up! You can do this!" Mai called out.

"Please Joey, snap put of it!" Téa begged.

Aurora's attention was caught by the silence of Marik behind her. She turned to see him leaning against the side of the observation deck, holding his head in his hand. He uttered a soft moan and his face was twisted in what looked like the pain of a struggle. Two minutes passed and his struggle grew stronger. He was finding it hard to keep the moans of anguished pain quiet. Cautiously, she took a step toward him, unsure as to what she should or should not do. She knew he had angered the gods. She knew he would be punished. She also knew there was an even worse darker presence inside of him fighting to be released. She glanced at the arena to see Odion twitching, his eyes opening then closing again as he murmured his master's name.

Marik's violet eyes were wide open during his struggle and Aurora, again, took another step. Her attention was divided once again when Téa shouted to Joey to get up. She looked and saw Odion attempting to climb to his feet; resting on his hands and knees, trying to gain enough strength to stand.

"It looks like we have our winner," Seto commented dryly as they watched Odion's struggle.

Roland raised his hand to declare Odion the victor when suddenly Odion's eyes closed once more and he fell again to the bottom of the arena. This time there was no twitching. No movement. By all accounts, he seemed to have no life within him. Aurora's eyes widened as Roland announced that there were two minutes left, but her thoughts and mind had returned to Marik and his struggle. She looked closely at him. This was no longer the man attempting to steal Yami's powers. He was no longer the man who had kidnapped and attacked her daughter. The violet eyes looking up at her, pleading to her, were those of the scared child she had known years ago before she left Egypt in pursuit of Pegasus. He feared what was happening to him. She knew he had a great reason to fear the evil rising within him.

 _Marik?_   She softly tried the mental approach as she took another step forward. He looked up at her again with those pleading eyes. She knew he could not return the mental speech like Yami could, but his eyes spoke everything that he needed to be said. He wanted help. He was being forced from his own mind and as strong as he was, he was not strong enough to face this evil alone. Taking another look back at Odion, she understood. He was the sole person keeping the darker evil at bay. With him unconscious, there was nothing, and no one, to could stop the darker shadow of Marik from taking over.

"Hey look!" Duke exclaimed.

"He's up!" Mai cheered.

"Way to go, Joe!" Tristan called out, pumping a fist in the air and losing his grip on the platform. Duke reached out and caught his other arm before he could hit the ground.

Joey looked around.  "I'm a little lost, could ya fill me in, please?"

"You're dueling in the finals," Téa prodded.

"And you scared us you dope! Don't do that again!" Mai shouted at him. The fierce look was on her face, but sheer concern mixed with joy shone in her eyes.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry!" Joey hollered back, distracted as he stared across the field at Odion. Roland raised his hand to declare him the winner of the duel.

"Yami, check on the other player…" Aurora asked him softly.

Yami turned toward her to see her concentrating fully on the one he knew as Namu. The sound of her voice told him there was more to her request then she spoke. He nodded without question and joined Joey and Tristan, who had just finished climbing up into the arena, as they lifted Odion's head into Joey's arms. The robed man still made no effort to move. His eyes shut; his lips still. His breathing was rough and ragged.

"Come on, man… wake up," Joey said to him gently shaking him.

Green eyes slowly opened and Odion coughed. He finally had a brief chance to ask for forgiveness. He took that chance.  "Please… forgive me, Joey," Odion told him weakly. "It was an honor for me to duel with you."

Joey smiled down at him.  "Same ta you," he returned warmly. "Somethin' tells me I won't be forgettin' dis duel for while either. But I have ta ask… Now that it's over. I know you aren't Marik. So who are you?"

"I am only a servant," Odion told him weakly. "A servant of the real Master Marik."

Aurora had just reached out to touch Marik's shoulder when Odion pointed him out to the others.  "Marik," Aurora whispered. "You can fight this. Come on, I am here to help you."

Marik brought both hands to his head as his moans turned to groans and then to almost sounds of a growl as he struggled. The second hand he brought up held the true Millennium Rod which forced Aurora back with a small cry.

"Marik!" She called out to him.

"Get back!" He growled. His voice was twisted. It was a sound of agony and pain.

Yami stood and started toward Aurora when he saw her forced back and he reached her to help her stand when Marik made his order to get back. Before Aurora could stop him, Yami stepped passed her and called out to the struggling blonde.

"Admit your true identity, Marik!"

The blonde turned to face him with ice in his eyes. Aurora gasped and stepped backward.

"Yes, it's true. I am the real Marik Ishtar."

Aurora sadly shook her head. He had quickly lost his fight, and the stage was now set for something even more sinister.

"So Namu… he lied to us?" Téa asked.

Marik scoffed at her.  "Namu was just a disguise to get me closer to Yugi," he admitted.

"So he's the one who brainwashed you," Yami told Joey.

"That snake…" His hands would have balled into fists if he had not been holding Odion in his arms.

"And now,  _Pharaoh_ , we finally meet face to face, just as you have always wished."

Yami scowled.

"Master," Odion tried to call out in his weakened voice.

Aurora had left her spot and joined Joey by Odion, taking him from the teen and cradling him close. His troubles were far from over.

"Yugi, your Puzzle and power will soon be where they belong; with me." Marik's voice twisted in the end and he snarled while grabbing his forehead.

"Marik, listen to yourself. The evil is consuming you. You have to stop it," Aurora said, trying to reach him.

Odion reached out to his master before losing strength and dropping his arm, looking up at Aurora.  "I was afraid of this," he told her. "Beware the great… evil hidden… within." He gasped for breath and closed his eyes.

"What is he talkin' about?" Joey asked.

"There is a hidden side to Marik," Aurora explained. "One that was born of his anger and the hatred of the right of passage for a Tomb Keeper. When he received the ritual, this darker side to him was born. He has since struggled with it. Odion was able to keep it at bay until now. But he is now too weak to keep it back. Marik is quickly losing control."

"Let me out. You can't restrain me anymore!"

Yami and Aurora looked up at Marik who still held his hand to his head. The voice coming from his lips was mangled and distorted. Marik struggled once again as a yellow and green hue enveloped his body. He emitted a piercing cry that reached up to the heavens.

"I'm gonna file this under 'not good,'" Joey stated nervously.

"And that would be a grave understatement," Aurora replied in a barely controlled voice as Yami stepped forward. She tried to reach for him, but Odion had since lost his grip and fallen into a deep state of unconsciousness that left her holding dead weight.

"Marik! What's going on?" Yami demanded.

Marik turned to face him with a devilish grin. His hair was wild and disheveled-looking. A wicked laugh began to sound from his lips. It was deeper, throatier; more maniacal. When he faced Yami, the golden Eye of Horus shone brightly on his forehead.

"I am finally free again," the twisted voice said. "Which means I can do things my way." Marik's eyes turned a disdainful look at the man in Aurora's arms. "I was restrained for many years by that fool, Odion."

"Who are you?" Yami asked him again.

"I am the true Marik. And I am not as kind as the one you have come to know. And now that I am here, I will finish the job he couldn't complete." He glanced over at Aurora. "He left so many things undone, and left me with a taste for wanting  _so_ much more." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and glanced toward the elevator.

Fire lept into Aurora's eyes.  "You leave her alone, Marik! She has been through enough!" Her voice was low and carried a deadly warning.

"But she tasted so sweet."

" _Marik!"_  Aurora shouted angrily.

Yami stepped out from between the two as they locked heated gazes. Marik gave a nonchalant smirk before gazing lovingly down at the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"No matter, my true goal is to strip the Pharaoh of his powers. She was just an added bonus." He chuckled and turned back toward Yami. "So be ready, Pharaoh. The real battle has just begun. And when I am through with you, not only will your puzzle be around my neck where it belongs, but you will be begging me to banish you to the Shadow Realm! But you won't be alone… Your friends shall join you. Including Odion and Lady Aurora."

Aurora's scowl was still set in place.

"Hey, come on, pal. Get a life," Joey told him.

"You are a fool. Thanks to Odion's failure, I have been able to reclaim my life. Of course, his failure was not entirely in vain. I now know that only a chosen few can control the power of the Egyptian god cards. Kaiba, you are one."

Seto smirked and bowed his head.  "I could have told you that, Marik. Frankly, I tire of your Egyptian fairy tales. I am a master duelist, that is how I am able to control Obelisk."

Marik laughed.  "It is best to not deny your past, Kaiba. You will find you can never escape the three-thousand-year-old memories passed down through your ancestors. Your role in this game runs much deeper than you could ever imagine. However, that won't matter once I destroy you and take your god card away from you." He turned away from Seto and faced Yami once again.

"Yugi, the battle for your power begins now. This has been three thousand years into the making. And now there is no turning back. You will see. I will destroy you all and the god monsters will serve and protect me as I reign on as the new Pharaoh!" Marik prophesized, his cold laughter growing louder.

"You will find it won't be as easy as you think, Marik," Aurora promised.

"Good then. I welcome the challenge." Without another word, Marik turned and walked out of the arena.

"This is unreal," Tristan said in awe. "I can't believe he was Marik all this time. But does that mean he hurt Bakura too? Since he claimed to be the one to find him?"

"That is unclear to me at this time, Tristan. I don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised. Not knowing what else he has done."

Yami watched Aurora as she too left the arena as a medical team took Odion from her grasp. There was something she had not told him. Something Marik had done that infuriated her. Yet she was willing to show him kindness when he was struggling. He did not understand completely as to why.

"The next duel will begin in a half hour, so rest and then be back on the main deck at that time. We will choose the next duelist match up then."

Roland carefully climbed down from the arena and made his way back toward Seto, Mokuba, and Sanura. Sanura passed a cold look at Seto before making her way to the elevator to follow the medical team. Yami stopped her for a moment.

"Where do you think your mother will go?"

"I don't know," she answered softly before allowing her eyes to meet his. It was the first time he had really spoken with her up close.

He realized he was staring into eyes identical to his own. Her hair, like his, had three colors to it. Red and black mingling in the long length, and blonde bangs blowing on the breeze just off the side of her face. He was taken by the look.

"I am sorry, Mr. Motou, but I must take my leave and check in with the medical team concerning Odion." She stopped when she saw the concerned look on his face. "I can think of three places right now. Her room, Ryou's room to check on Zahara, or just outside of Odion's room."

"You say his name so confidently. Like you already knew it."

"That's because I did." She left him then, stunned by her comment.

"Might as well go check on Ryou while we are checking after that guy," Tristan was saying as he and the others walked passed.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad for ol' ponytail," Joey said in a thoughtful voice. "There in de end, it was as if he didn't want ta do what he was supposed ta do. He did it all to keep dat darker side hidden away."

"But what happens now that the darker side to him is released?" Mai asked.

"The evil is increased, making the duels much more dangerous." They stopped and looked at Yami. He looked up at them each in turn with growing concern in his spirit. "Whichever of us goes up against him next must be careful. This… darker side to him… It could potentially do much more harm than the other side we had met."

"Don't worry, Yuge. We'll still take 'im down."

Yami nodded and walked with them toward the elevators.

* * *

"Come in."

Aurora paused before grasping the knob on the eighth duelist's door. She knew who she would find inside. She knew she would be expected as well.

"You have come to tell me the result of the last duel." 

"Yes, and no, Ishizu. There is no point in telling you things you already know. But I know you can't see what lies for those with Millennium Items. And your brother holds the Millennium Rod. This means you have not seen what he has done, and what he will do."

The woman lowered her teal-green eyes and raised a hand to her Millennium Necklace.  "You are right. I could see Odion getting hurt. But that is all I know."

"With Odion gone, the great evil inside of your brother has been released. The chances of people coming out of his duels with their souls intact, or …with their lives at all, are very low. I fear for everyone aboard this aircraft."

"As do I, Lady Aurora. Odion was the only one who was able to keep that darkness locked away. I must find a way to revive him." Ishizu looked up and met lapis eyes burning with a darker fire. "You said he had done something prior to the darkness coming out. What do you mean?"

"I can't be sure Marik was in complete control when he … did what he did. Only he will be able to answer that when the time comes. You needn't worry about that now. I shall see that things are taken care of, and he is safe as well as punished for his crime." Ishizu stood, fear in her eyes for Marik's safety. "Believe me, Ishizu. It is better that I handle him and not the one who wants to. At least I would let him live." She said nothing more to the frightened woman before her as she turned and walked back out the door.

"Was what he did really that horrible?"

She stopped in the hall at the darker voice near her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Aurora, talk to me. What did he do that was so horrible?" She felt Yami's hands touch her upper arms, trying to turn her to face him.

"Not here," she whispered as she led him toward her own room. "I could not tell you there outside that room. The person within really should not know what has happened. So much has happened as it is…"

Yami shut the door behind him and turned to look as Aurora made her way to the window.  "Please, Aurora. Talk to me. I know there are things you can't tell me, but this doesn't sound like it has anything to do with my past."

She wished she could tell him it had dealt with something of his. But she knew now was not the time to admit that he was the father of Zahara, Sanura, and Adais. She also knew in telling him, his anger would be far greater than it already was about to be. He approached her again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aurora, please."

She hated when he used that pleading tone with her. Almost as much as she hated it when her children gave her the puppy eyes look while growing up. It always made her break.

"I… I don't know how to say this."

"Then just say it."

"It isn't that easy." She faced him then, her eyes filled with anger and sorrow. "It's Zahara. She won't go into detail about what happened while she was being held captive by Marik. She refuses to talk about it. I sense vengeance in her soul though."

"What did he do to her? Did he hurt her?" All at once a surge of protectiveness swelled inside him. He had been worried about her being around Ryou during Duelist Kingdom. He realized then that he was not the one she had needed protection from.

"Yes, very deeply. Her soul will always hold the scars her body makes fade away."

Yami narrowed his eyes angrily.  "He won't get away with this. He has already caused so much harm."

"But he is not done, Pharaoh. He is far from done. This is only the beginning. With the darker side of him released…" She stopped in mid-thought and shook her head. "He must be watched." She stopped and collected herself again. "I must go and check on Odion. He has… also suffered all these years."

Yami walked with her as they made their way to Odion's room. The doctor was just leaving as they entered.

"I am just lucky I came outta dat okay," Joey was saying.

"Aside from the brain damage you had going in," Tristan poked at him.

"Watch it," Joey warned.

"So I guess we will never really know just who this guy is," Téa commented, looking down at Odion.

"Not until he wakes up," Mai agreed.

"Whoever he was, he was willin' to risk everythin' in protect da real Marik," Joey said lightly. "What is wrong about this is dat Odion is lying in a bed while Marik could care less if he ever wakes up again."

"What did you expect Marik to do? Send flowers and a teddy bear with a get well balloon?" Mai turned on Joey. Aurora watched the exchange silently before going to Odion's bedside and closing her eyes in silent prayer. "It's times when you are down like this that you need friends the most. And he has no one really. I feel sorry for the poor guy." The room was silent aside from the small beeping of the heart monitor. "Hey, Aurora, Do you know this guy?" Mai asked her.

Aurora looked up at the female duelist and nodded her head.

"Just who is he?" Téa asked.

"Odion… was as he said. A servant for the real Marik. Before Marik and his sister were born the Ishtar family had no heir to carry on the tradition of the Tomb Keepers. Every son at the age of twelve underwent a ritual, an …initiation, if you will, to honor them with the ancient knowledge needed for when the Pharaoh should return. Odion, as a baby, was left near the Ishtar home. The Madam Ishtar took him in and raised him as her own. She knew they needed an heir. So she convinced her husband to allow Odion to take that initiation at his twelve birthday." She sighed and looked down at the sleeping man, wondering just how much she more should say.

"However, before that day came, the Madam Ishtar gave birth to a daughter. Still not worthy of the initiation as it is for a male to bear the burden, Odion was still promised his spot. Then Marik was born. Unfortunately, his birth was his mother's death. Odion was no longer under her protection from the cruelty of Mr. Ishtar. But her dying words had been for Odion to guard and protect Marik. She died after his promise to her. He did what he could to keep Marik safe, but as Marik learned of his fated role, he grew spiteful and cold. Odion even tried to beg the elder Ishtar to let him still receive the initiation and spare Marik. But he was refused. The day of the initiation, Marik's darker side grew stronger, ready to take control. But Odion had taken it upon himself to mark himself with a symbol of loyalty to Marik. His presence in Marik's life kept the darker, more sinister part of him buried."

"Until now," Yami murmured.

"Yes, until now." There was another silence as her story sank in.

Tristan coughed and looked at the clock on the wall.  "Hey, isn't it time for Kaiba to announce the next match?"

"Hey, dat's right! Hey Yuge, whadda ya say we get a move on and see who has the next match?" Yami nodded.

"All right, let's go." Mai stepped back in the room as the others left. She stared at Odion for a moment before Aurora called to her.

"Is something wrong, Mai?"

"No… Just thinking of how much Odion and I have in common."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, during a time when having friends can help, he has none. He could only rely on himself. That is how I duel. In the end, the only one a duelist can depend on is themselves."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mai. One day soon, you will see how wrong you are. You are not alone. Not anymore."

Mai tilted her head and glanced at Aurora in confusion before leaving her in the room.

"You are not alone either, Odion. Ishizu is here. I am here. And somewhere deep inside himself, Marik is still there. You will wake up. You will help fulfill the destiny of the Tomb Keepers."

Without another word, she stood and made her way toward the main deck once again. The duels were about to become more intense. But she was certain that was not the only problem that would surface soon. She stopped and looked around as an evil laugh rang out through the halls of the aircraft. But whose laughter it was, she could not tell.

 

* * *

 


	15. Evil Reborn, Fate's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura gazed out over the group of duelists that gathered for the calling of the next match. She noted that Marik and the eighth duelist had not yet arrived. Her mother was gone from the group as well. Mai was standing just outside of the group with her arms folded. Seto had assumed the same position only on the other side of the room.

"Marik and the other duelist have yet to be found," Aiden reported to her.

"Mr. Kaiba wants to get this going so we cannot wait for them. Go to the sound panel and see to it that this announcement is broadcasted over the PA system, that way if the two missing duelists are called, they will be aware of where they need to be."

Aiden nodded at her and went to the panel a short distance away. Once he gave her the thumbs up, she turned to Roland.

"Okay, let's get this going. We have a lot to get done tonight, and the night is moving fast." The switch was flipped and the balls dropped into the machine. The two numbers were chosen and Sanura resisted the urge to hang her head.

"The next match will be between Mai Valentine and… the real Marik Ishtar." Mai had already begun to leave at the mention of her name. She did not see the stunned reaction following Marik's announced name. She did not see the looks of concern on Joey's and Yami's faces.

"Wait a minute, Kaiba," Joey started as everyone began to leave the room. "Since Marik entered this thing with a fake name, shouldn't he be disqualified?"

It was a thought that had come to Sanura's mind on several occasions during the thirty-minute break. But the look on Seto's face told her all she needed to know.

"You can only wish, mutt," the CEO told him. "Unfortunately for you, this contest is about skills, not names."

"Wait a minute! What's dat supposed ta mean?"

Seto gave a cold chuckle.  "It means if you want to get rid of the competition, you will have to  _actually_  duel them and win. Little technicalities such as a name mean nothing now."

 _Not while there is a god card at stake,_  Sanura added to herself with a shake of her head.

* * *

Aurora had nearly reached the elevator when something made her turn around. A doctor had gone into Odion's room. A feeling of dread called to her, though, and so she started back. Cautiously she approached the room and let herself in. 

"Is there any change?" She asked the doctor.

He shook his head.  "Not as of yet. His heart rate is fine, and breathing has returned to normal. The stress was just too much for him. It could take a while to see him wake again."

"I see." Aurora looked back at the door. Something terrible was going to happen. A small ache began just behind her eye and she raised a hand to her head.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I am fine. A small headache. Nothing I can't fix on my own. However, I feel it best if I stay. He needs to be watched over."

"If you insist. But it isn't like he is going to get up and float away."

"That isn't my fear at this time."

The doctor gave her an odd look as he headed toward the door. She, in turn, backed up against a wall, concealing herself in the shadows. Then she heard it. A deep, dark voice speaking to the doctor. There was a small pull as she felt Millennium Magic at work.

"I'll be taking that key, if you don't mind."

The doctor gasped before falling to the floor. The door opened again and Aurora watched as Marik entered. He was no longer in the white midriff shirt he wore earlier. He had donned a sleeveless black shirt with his khaki's and returned to wearing the purple cloak of the Rare Hunters. The Millennium Rod gleamed in his hand and the Eye of Horus shone brightly on his forehead.

"It's time to take care of something I should have done ages ago," he murmured as he approached Odion's bed.

Aurora narrowed her eyes, but remained silent. She would not allow Marik to hurt Odion, but with the Millennium Rod so near, she had to be patient and await the attack.

"Pathetic fool," he sneered. "Time to take a little trip. Time for you to join my father in the realm of the dead. This way I know there is no way for you to return and try to stop me like last time."

He unsheathed the dagger end of the Millennium Rod and raised it above his head. Aurora's eyes took on a white glow as he began to bring the dagger down and an orb of white light flashed from her fingertips, knocking Marik off balance, sending the blade into the bedside table.

"Not this time, Marik. I can't let you decide his fate. His role on this Earth is not yet done."

"Insolent, bitch," Marik snarled.

She arched an eyebrow at him.  "Well, at least I know the innocent one from the dark one. The innocent one never cursed."

"The innocent one is no more. He was a fool. A weak pathetic fool."

"No, he wasn't. But then again, you wouldn't know that, would you."

With a jerk of his wrist, the dagger became free of the table and he squared off against her.  "I can see the fear in your eyes. I know the effect this Rod has on your kind. I saw the effect first hand when I touched it to Zahara's skin."

She knew he was baiting her, tempting her into attacking. White fire danced in her eyes and her fingers tingled. She wanted to attack him.

"The way it pierced her satin skin. The way it made her scream out." Marik's twisted face took on a lustful appearance as he remembered every detail. "Oh yes, I remember the reaction to it very well. She was powerless to stop me. As are you. I know you can only come so close to me. And your distance attacks mean nothing to me."

"That does not mean I won't continue to try. You have done enough damage."

He stalked closer to her, forcing her to step back until her back was against the wall. Her eyes were glued to the Millennium Rod.

"Try all you wish. But no one is around to hear you scream, Lady Aurora. All I have to do is be rid of you and I can return to my previous task of ridding myself of that worthless servant."

She raised her arm up in defense as he brought the Rod down upon her. He stopped only when the PA came on announcing him as the next duelist. He sneered at her and lowered the Rod to his side again.

"Seems the both of you got lucky. But this is not over." He started to walk away. He stopped when he reached the door and looked over his shoulder. "You said I had done enough damage. I must beg to differ. The chaos is only just beginning. My next victim awaits me."

She watched him leave before letting out the breath she had been holding and returned to Odion's side.  "I was able to stop him this time. And Odion will be safe while Marik is dueling. But Odion can't remain here. Not while Marik has a key. His life is in grave danger. I won't be seeing the beginning of this duel. But I will be there for the end of it. I know my place. I will be needed." She sat down and bowed her head in prayer once again.

* * *

Sanura paced inside her own room. She had not wanted to be there when the duel began. She did not like the feelings she had began to have at the mention of Marik's name. She knew that Mai's mindset was not where it should be when facing an opponent such as him. A knock at her door stopped her pacing and she bid the knocker entrance. The door opened and Aiden stood at the opening. 

"Mr. Kaiba sent me for you. He was disappointed you did not join him on the upper deck."

"He doesn't need me. I don't wish to be there." She turned and faced the window. "I used to love my job. But now I am not so sure. It's not like I  _need_  the work. I never have. I have always been well off. It was just for something to do. But working for Kaiba gave me ultimately no life. I am on call more often than a doctor is. More often than a lawyer. I go through my days with barely an hour's sleep sometimes. I bust my ass for him and he is never satisfied." A rueful smile curved her lips. "I don't know why I am telling you this. You really don't need to know."

"That's okay. I know how demanding he can be. For someone such as yourself to have kept your position with him for so long, you have to be dedicated."

"Or a fool…" She shook her head. "My family has gone through so much. And a lot of it has been Kaiba's fault. Not all of it. But a good deal of it. What's worse is I have not been able to be there for them at all. My sister was kidnapped, attacked, and I couldn't do anything. All the technology that I have access to at Kaiba Corp. and I was powerless to stop her from getting hurt. Even now, she is lost in her head and I can't get to her, because every time I turn around he has some other errand for me."

"You are too hard on yourself. There is only so much you can do. Your sister is free of her captor now, at least physically. It will take her time to work through what she has gone through." Aiden stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She will get through this. And she will be stronger because of it."

Sanura managed a small smile.  "You are kind. I wonder why I have never really known you until now."

"We work on two separate floors."

"I see. Perhaps I should change that arrangement." They smiled warmly at each other before Sanura lowered her gaze and sighed.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Out the window," Aiden told her, pointing out at the purple cloud surrounding the aircraft.

"Not again," Sanura said in exasperation as she spun and tore out of her room. Her mother was just leaving Odion's room when Sanura spotted her, the white cloak flaring slightly behind her with every step. "Mother!"

"She's your mother?" Aiden asked.

Sanura nodded as Aurora turned toward her.  "It's what I think it is, isn't it? A Shadow Game?"

"Yes, Sanura, it is. This time Marik is the one in control. Things are going to end very badly, even if we get there in time."

"We can't just stand here and let him claim another victim."

"I know. That is why I am going up there now. I have something I will be needed for. My own destined path that is joined with the Winged Dragon of Ra is calling to me."

Sanura stopped walking and looked up at her mother.  "You… You have a connection to Ra?"

"Yes." Her mother said nothing more as they boarded the elevator and began their ascent up toward the dueling arena.

* * *

"I… I can't see her! She's gone!" Mai exclaimed as she looked down at Yami and the others. 

"What's she talkin' about?" Joey asked.

"Marik has tapped into the dark forces of the Shadow Realm to toy with her mind. She can no longer see Téa or remember anything about her," Yami explained.

"But I'm right here," Téa pointed out in a confused voice. "I'm still here Mai!"

"She can't hear you, foolish mortal," Marik responded coldly.

" _Marik!_  End this  _now!_ " All eyes turned toward the elevator where Aurora stepped out and onto the observation deck with a cold look of fury on her face. She had heard Yami's explanation and it made her fury even stronger.

"Never!" Marik shouted back at her. "If little Mai wishes to continue this duel then she will continue under  _my_  rules."

"Mai! There is still time to end this! Just forfeit the match!" Yami pleaded with her. Mai stared down at the group with a dazed and fearful expression.

"She's too far gone into his madness to think straight, Pharaoh. She won't give up. Not even at the risk of losing her memory to the shadows," Aurora told him.

Marik's laughter began to ring out around them as he commanded Mai's attention back toward him.  "Cherish what few memories you have left, my dear. It won't be long before I clear your memory of everyone and everything you have ever known." He placed one card facedown and then called forth a monster. He then placed the magic card Mystical Black Pendant to increase his monster's attack strength by five hundred points. "Time to say goodbye to another one of your friends, Mai."

"That's enough!" Mai called back to him as he ordered his attack. "Activate trap! Amazon Archers!" A group of five female warriors appeared on the field with their bows and arrows poised for attack. They fired, pinning his monster back and reducing his attack strength by the five hundred that were given to it by the pendant. Marik gave her a small sly smirk.

"Very clever," he said as she sent her Unfriendly Amazon to attack his monster.

"Maybe that will erase someone from your mind." His grin grew more sadistic as his life points dropped to nineteen hundred and fifty points.

"I must thank you, Mai. There is no one in my mind  _worth_  remembering," he informed her. "So go ahead and attack my monsters. Free my mind of the worthless servants of my past. I would rather be alone anyway."

"You're nuts."

He laughed at her.  "Perhaps, but I am still sane enough to ensnare you in my trap. Since you destroyed a monster wearing the Black Pendant, you lose five hundred life points. But that is not all. My monster had a special ability that activates when it is sent to the graveyard. Now I can play any trap card I want that I hold in my hand. So I activate my Rope of Life!" Mai took a step back as the very monster she had destroyed returned from the graveyard and was empowered with an extra eight hundred life points. "Say goodbye to your Amazon."

"No!" Mai cried out as his monster attacked. She stepped forward, her hand outstretched. "No, Joey! Please don't go! Please, Joey, no!" Tears filled her eyes as her memory of him faded.

"Say goodbye, Mai! Joey's gone forever!"

"No! Please no!" She gasped out as she fell to her knees.

Joey raced forward.  "Mai! Come on! You okay?" Joey looked back at Yami who was speaking softly to Aurora. "I don't get it. First, she ignores Téa and now she's ignoring me?"

"She doesn't mean to ignore you, Joey," Aurora told him.

"This shadow game has made her forget who you are," Yami added.

Joey stood up straighter.  "No one forgets Joey Wheeler!" He proclaimed. "Hey, Mai! Look at me!"

Mai turned her head slowly toward the sound of Joey's voice, a blank look on her face. Joey continued to call out to her as Yami glanced at Aurora again. She nodded to him.

 _You may be able to help her_ , she told him.

He nodded in response and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead as he turned back toward the duel. Aurora watched as the Puzzle took on its golden glow. She knew he would have a better chance at getting through to Mai on the same level that Marik was working on. But it would take extra strength. The glowing ended after a moment and Mai glanced down at Yami, a solemn look on her face.

"Thank you," she told him as she started to stand. "Nice try, sweetheart, but your head games don't scare me anymore."

"If that is what you feel now, but know this: by the time I am done with you, your mind will be nothing but an empty shell."

"Whatever. I have never backed out of a duel and I won't stop now."

"Then prepare to lose it all!"

"I don't think so. I play Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode!" She added one more card face down then ended her turn.

"Your Amazoness Chain Master is weak," Marik pointed out to her. She did nothing but give him a cold stare. "You must not really care for your memories too greatly then." He added as he drew his next card. "No matter, erasing your memories is proving to be more fun than I thought. I play Holding Arms!" A golden rod cuffed itself to Mai's Amazoness and Marik began to laugh. She did nothing in reaction to his play as he began to laugh. "Now your monster is stopped from attacking for three full turns," he told her. "Your mind is as good as gone!"

"Marik, stop this now!" Aurora shouted at him.

"Enough of your mind games, just duel!" Yami added.

"These mind games  _are_  how I duel, Pharaoh. You have no idea that Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm have always been combined. I am only playing the game as it was always intended to be played." Yami glanced at Aurora as if to question Marik's words and she did nothing. Her fiery gaze remained focused on Marik. "Don't worry, your majesty, this duel will be over soon enough," Marik added with a sneer in her direction.

Aurora froze. She prayed Yami would take that as a remark aimed at him. She had not been ready to reveal such information to him. She sensed questioning eyes upon her, but she made no effort to turn toward them.

"How unfortunate for Mai that she should be the chosen victim."

"You're insane!" Yami told him.

"Is that so? Why would you say that, Pharaoh? Because I duel with ancient magic? How hypocritical of you to say when you do the same every time you tap into the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to duel."

"That may be so, but I don't do so to spread evil with every game!" Yami returned defensively.

"Hey, Yugi? I appreciate your help, I really do. But I am the one up here dueling him this time, not you," Mai reminded him.

He blinked a moment in shock as he turned to face her.  "Mai?"

"Please just trust me."

Yami was taken off guard when Joey grabbed his shoulders and swung him around.

"Don't just stand there! She can't just keep duelin' dis creep!"

Aurora gasped at the actions of his friend and she stared hard at Joey for a brief moment. Yami looked confused. He was uncertain just what he should do. Then suddenly, he turned his head away.

"I won't interfere," he told his friend. "She wants to duel him. She is right. We have to trust in her."

Joey looked down. Aurora could not help but catch the concerned look in Joey's eyes. But she saw something else hidden there as well. She saw how much Mai meant to him. Knowing Mai's fate held little comfort to her as she returned her gaze to the arena.

"I activate my face down card, Grave Arm!" Mai announced.

"Nice try, but your magic won't be able to affect my Holding Arms," Marik informed her with a sly grin. He was rewarded with only a smirk on her side of the arena.

"And who told you I was using it on your monster, hmm? I have other plans." Marik's smile faded and he narrowed his eyes in a death glare. "I plan to use it on my Amazoness Chain Master. And because I am the one destroying her, my memory can't be touched."

"Are your friends really that important to you that you are that desperate to save their memory?"

"Look, that isn't the only reason I sent my own monster to the graveyard. You see, before she goes to the graveyard, as long as I am willing to give up fifteen hundred life points, she lets me take a card from your deck." The Amazoness began to twirl her chain in the air above her head. Marik's face bore no sign of amusement. "Have you any idea which card she is taking from you?"

"Enlighten me," he told her in a bored tone.

"Your Egyptian god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Aurora turned her head slightly away from the field as Yami and Joey cheered her move. The duel was far from over and that card would bring even greater damage than before. The card went from Marik's hand to hers but he stood unaffected by the change.

"So you have possession of it now, but, my dear, the only way to keep it is by defeating me. And that, I can assure you, will not be happening."

"I will place two cards face down and then summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"Another weak Amazon," Marik chided her as he drew for his turn. "Her destruction will come easily, and another piece of your mind will go as well. Go my Destructor, attack her Amazon now!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself yet, bud. I activate Amazon Magician! Now the attack points of your monster have been switched with the attack points of mine! Go my Amazon! Take out his Destructor!" Her monster lept up with a devastating kick to destroy Marik's monster. "Now for someone else to be removed from your memory. It will make us even now, two for two."

Marik laughed.  "I never cared much for Arcana, anyway."

Yami's eyes widened. He remembered that name.  "Arcana is the one I dueled who also held a Dark Magician card," he breathed. His thoughts were interrupted by another of Marik's laughs.

"Mai, you have no idea just how far into my trap you have implanted yourself!"

Her eyes widened in shock.  "What?"

"Reveal Card of Last Will!" He commanded. "Thanks to you decreasing the attack points of one of my monsters, I am now able to draw five new cards to my hand. And you remember the special ability of my Destructor? Now I have the ability to play a card that will surely annihilate you! I play Nightmare Wheel!" A monstrous wheel appeared on the field, trapping her Amazon Fighter. "It not only traps your Amazon, but it takes five hundred life points from you with every turn as well."

"And here I was expecting something I  _couldn't_  handle." Marik's face went back to his un-amused look as he watched her. "You are becoming predictable, Marik. I counter with Rescue Operation! Now, not only can I rescue my monster from your trap, but I can summon a new monster to the field."

His eyes narrowed.  "I take it you plan to summon the ancient god you took from me?"

"Of course not. See I wasn't blind the last time it was played. I know that if I were to summon it now without making any kind of sacrifice then it would not have any attack points, rendering it useless to me. But I do plan to play that dragon by the end of my next turn." She called her Amazon fighter back to her hand and called forth her Cyber Harpy. At the start of her turn, she played Graceful Charity to draw three new cards. A pleased smile lit up her face as she placed a hand on her hip. "I hope you're ready, Marik. I play the magic card Elegant Egotist, turning my one Harpy Lady into three! Welcome to Battle City my Harpy Lady Sisters! And now, the moment I am sure we've all been waiting for. I sacrifice the Harpy Sisters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Aurora and the others cringed at the bright light in the sky. Marik's smile never left his face. The dragon may have been summoned, but the question of the duel was whether or not Mai could actually control it. Mai's eyes narrowed in thought as a golden sphere appeared in the sky.

"What's going on?" Téa asked. Seto stared hard at the glowing orb in the sky. Yami even looked confused. Soon, Marik cleared up that confusion.

"Ra needs to be unlocked from that sphere," Marik told them. "And there is only one way to do it, a way in which you will never be able to complete!"

"But how can I use it?"

"That's the beauty of it, my dear. You won't be able to! Only I know how to tap into the Winged Dragon of Ra's power. And even better, thanks to the ways of the Shadow Realm, not only will you lose your memory after all this, but your mind will be trapped here in the shadows."

"No!" Joey shouted. "He can't do that!"

"If she loses this duel, he can," Yami informed his friend sadly.

"You were a fool to think you could control my god card! Only those with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can call upon and use it's awesome power to devastate their opponents. I guess I will have to show you the hard way."

"No way, Marik! Your dragon belongs to me now. I  _will_  use it to take you out of the finals!"

He laughed at her.  "Go ahead then. Read the ancient text on the bottom of the card. Say the chant that will release Ra from his prison and use him against me." Mai stared down at her duel disk at the card in play. "Shall I read the chant for you and regain control of my great beast?"

"What does the card say?" Mokuba asked.

Seto turned toward Sanura with his hard look in place. She sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Have the satellite take a photograph of the card and begin translation."

She bowed her head and took her palm pilot out of it's case at her hip to begin his request. She set up the coordinates from there but had to return to the main computer room to finish.

"I shall alert you to when it is ready, Mr. Kaiba," she told him as she turned to go.

"I shall go with you, just in case," Aiden told her.

She nodded her head and they returned to the elevator.  "It's a cruel, never-ending circle. Yet for some foolish reason I stay," she shrugged as she made a few changes on her palm pilot. She watched the graphs flying over the screen as the satellite moved into position. "You know…" she hesitated for a moment. "If he actually thought long and hard about the people who work for him, he could have just asked me what it said."

"You can read it?"

"I have ties to ancient Egypt. I grew up around the old scriptures Marik spoke of. I know them forward and backward. Yes, I can read the text on this card."  She paused and glanced back at Aiden grimly.   "Mai is in for a world of trouble."

* * *

"No amount of staring at the card will give you the words, Mai. The hieroglyphics on it are a special form used only by high ranking officials in Egypt. I seriously doubt you fit that category. However," Marik glanced down at Aurora and Yami, then passed a glance over to Seto. "My family, and those with ties to the royal family, know this text well." 

"The Pharaoh's family I can understand, but why him?" Duke asked.

"Because he and his family are Tomb Keepers. They were brought up with this knowledge. They know every aspect of the Royal family inside and out," Aurora explained.

"Everyone has been calling Yugi, Pharaoh, does that mean he can read it to?"

"Yes, he can. Though should his memory return completely he would not need to read it, the words would come naturally for him." Yami turned to look at her with a tilted glance. "But he isn't the only one here who can."

"Correct, Lady Aurora," Marik said with a smirk as she cringed slightly at the title. "I bet even Kaiba here could read it."

"What's he mean?" Seto asked with a guarded look.

"There are several people on this vessel that can trace their history back to the ancient time where kings waged wars with these creatures of darkness. Back then, people feared those who could control them. Those who could control the powers of the Shadow Realm."

"I don't believe you! I don't need a lesson in history to control my monsters!" Mai shouted out.

Marik smirked.  "Ah, but even Pegasus needed that lesson," he continued. "He may have never been able to read the scripture that went with the monster, but he knew Ra would only respond and take orders from those who could say those scripted words. That is why he had them placed with the card. He did so in a special ink that only allows the text to be seen once the monster is summoned. Now, I grow impatient. Are you going to read the chant, or shall I release the Winged Dragon of Ra for you?"

Mai hesitated, looking from her hand, to her duel disk, to Marik, and then back to her hand.  "I place one card face down and end my turn," she finally told him.

He smiled at his hand.  "This duel is over, then. I summon Holding Legs, that card you just played will now be returned to your hand as a result of this card being played. But I am not done. See, when played alongside Holding Arms, it has another special ability. It calls forth a Sacred Stone."

Mai cried out in alarm as a stone tablet appeared behind her. Aurora shook her head with her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Mai asked him.

"Since you have allowed yourself to be without monsters, I am able to attack your life points directly." The pair of monsters surged forward, attaching themselves to her arms and legs. In one more brief moment, they had attached her to the tablet as well, keeping her prisoner on her side of the arena.

"Wait a minute! I can't move! What kind of hologram is this?"

"Whoever said it was a hologram?" Marik returned with an evil chuckle. "Is it that hard for you to remember that you and I are playing a Shadow Game? Here the monsters are real!" There was a shock of light around Mai and she hung her head in weakness.

"Mai! Are you all right?" Joey called out to her.

"That voice… Whose voice is that?" Mai murmured softly.

"Your friends are gone to you now!" Marik taunted her.

"That's a lie!" Yami shouted out.

"I don't need you intruding on my Shadow Game again!" Marik yelled at him.

The Eye of Horus reappeared on Yami's forehead as fire flamed in his eyes. His anger boiling for so many reasons.

"You and I will have our duel, Pharaoh. But for now, things are beginning to get interesting up here. So just pay attention. For it is time I reclaim my ancient beast by reciting the chant to awaken Ra!"

"No," Aurora growled under her breath as he crossed his arms mummy-style in front of his chest. A fierce wind began to blow, forcing everyone not used to such a change, to grab onto the railing in an attempt to remain standing.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight," Marik began.

Joey turned and pointed up.  "Hey guys, check it out!" The golden orb began to crack as streams of powerful light broke through it.

"Envelope the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win."

Yami had heard Aurora's whispered voice as she said the last of the chant in unison with Marik. She knew the chant well. She hung her head and prepared for the worse as she felt it's fierce pull at her spirit.

"Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik's arms flew out to his sides to accept the power Ra gave out. "And now you see the most powerful of all the god monsters!" Marik proclaimed.

"There it is!" Seto exclaimed. Yami stared up at the dragon in shock.

"Hang in there, Mai!" Joey shouted up to her.

Mai stared blankly ahead, unknowing of her fate as she felt herself drifting in and out of her mind.

"I feel it such a pity it has to end like this, my dear," Marik told her. "A mind already a shadow of its former self. The light you see is growing dimmer by the minute. What's more; chained to that tablet, you can't reach your deck. Meaning you can't make a move. This duel is over!"

"Yuge, you gotta stop dis," Joey pleaded with his friend.

Yami was at a loss. He was uncertain of what to do. Still, he made another attempt.

"Marik! Leave Mai alone! Your grudge is against  _me_  not her!"

"That may be true, Pharaoh, but I am merely having a little fun up here," Marik told him as he folded his arms in front of his chest again. "You should know by now there is nothing I love more than toying with someone's mind. Isn't that right, Lady Aurora? How  _is_  your younger daughter, by the way?"

His question was met with a fiery glance and a growl from deep within Aurora's throat. Her fists clenched so tightly her nails sliced into her palms, causing blood to trickle to the floor of the observation deck.

"She will be fine, no thanks to you," she snarled at him through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps after this duel, I shall go see for myself."

" _Marik!"_  Yami shouted at him. The rage he was feeling on Aurora's side of their mental link grew stronger and he knew he had to step in to keep her in control. At least for now.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh, we will face each other soon enough. I have been waiting for that day ever since my family insisted I bare the ancient scriptures on my back all those years ago. I have been cursed to carry the secret of his power until his return."

Yami pulled back slightly.  "The Pharaoh's secret?"

"This duty may have brought great honor to the Ishtar name, but it has brought me nothing but suffering and despair," Marik continued on as if not hearing Yami's voice. "My family has waited hopelessly for years for the Pharaoh's return. But not me. Serving the ancient Pharaoh is nothing but a game played by fools!"

"Listen to yourself, Marik! You speak in a treacherous tongue!"

"I hear myself just clearly, Lady Aurora. You may feel it treacherous, but I have had to give up my life to play servant to a three-thousand-year-old king. Why should I do so, when I hold the key to his power all along? I shall become the king. It was always said I was destined for greatness."

"Not like this you weren't," Aurora returned angrily.

"Bah, I just need to collect all the right pieces and I shall fulfill my destiny."

"Marik, this madness has to stop!" Yami demanded. "Right now!"

Marik chuckled.  "Stop? Now? My Pharaoh, this madness has only just begun. Toying with Mai up here has been mere practice for when your time comes! Then the world will cower before me!" Marik withdrew his Millennium Rod and aimed it at Mai. "It is time, Mai, to trap your mind in the shadows forever!"

"No!" Joey shouted. He took off running toward the arena with Yami and Aurora shouting after him. His only thoughts were to get to Mai before the attack. He ran in between Seto and Roland and looked up.

"Hey, Ref! Pull the plug on this duel, now!"

"That is in direct violation of Battle City Rules," Roland informed him.

"Fine, then I'm doin' it for ya!" Joey reached for the edge of the arena and began to pull himself up.

"Go any farther and you'll be disqualified!"

"So what? There are more important things in life than a duel," Joey hollered back as he ran across the arena toward Mai.

"It's all over," Mai said weakly.

"Well said," Marik agreed.

 _And so it begins_ , Aurora thought, watching as Ra prepared for his attack.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!"

Mai closed her eyes to accept her fate.

"Hey, Mai, don't give up! I'll get ya outta dis!" Joey promised as he stopped in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "Don't worry, you're gonna be all right."

"Joey!" Serenity shouted in fear.

"Please be careful!" Téa pleaded with him.

"Who's there?" Mai asked weakly.

"Mai? It's me."

A small smile curved Mai's lips and a small light sparked in her eyes.  "Your voice seems so familiar to me. Like an old friend."

"Come one, Mai, think! You just gotta remember who I am."

"I'm not sure," she told him. Her eyes widened as he cupped her face in his hands and gently lifted her face so their eyes met.

"Come on, look in my eyes, Mai. You'll see it's me."

Her eyes blinked a moment before she hesitantly offered his name.  "Joey?"

"Dat's right, it's Joey. And I'm not lettin' anythin' happen to you, Mai. We're friends. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matta what." Behind them, the fiery ball of light was ready to strike. "I got sometin' I gotta tell ya, Mai. Somethin' I should have told you before. Back when I was knocked unconscious in my duel with that Odion guy? I had a dream. A dream in which all my friends were there to help me stand. You were there, too. You were one of the first to hold out your hand to me. You're my friend, Mai. You always have been, and always will be."

Mai's eyes widened as the fog began to lift from her vision.  "Wait a sec… Joey!"

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  "You remember now!"

Marik scowled at the other side of the arena for a moment before a sneer passed over his features. A sneer that Aurora caught sight of. She knew his intent was to take out both of them in this one attack. Joey pulled back and began to fight with the chains holding Mai to the tablet. As he struggled, Mai looked up to see the attack coming.

"Joey! Forget about me, just go!"

"No way, Mai! I'm not leavin' without you!"

"Very then, my Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them both!" Marik commanded aiming his Millennium Rod at the couple across from him. Joey stopped struggling with the chains and just stood in front of her, determined to protect her from the blow that was to come.

"Joey, go! Don't be a hero!"

He turned his determined, honey-colored eyes back toward her.  "Look, I'm stayin' right here."

Tears filled her eyes and slowly fell from the corners. Her look softened.  "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"You're gonna be okay, Mai, I promise. And I neva break a promise to a friend."

They bowed their heads together as the fireball neared them. Before Aurora could stop him, Yami had raced forward and lept onto the arena, standing in between the attack and his friends.

"Yami!" Aurora shouted.

" _That's enough!"_  He cried out with his arms open to take the full force of the attack.

"Yugi!" Joey and Mai exclaimed in shock.

Yami stood strong against the burning attack, but Aurora could feel him weakening fast. Marik gloated on his side.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant turn of events for me? It appears I will be able to destroy Yugi even sooner than I thought."

Yami heard him and scowled through the attack.  "Don't think you have won against  _me,_  Marik! Your dark Shadow Powers will  _never_  penetrate  _me_! I will stand between everyone and your evil. I  _will_  stop you!"

"I doubt it; no one can withstand the awesome power of Ra!"

 _Yes they can,_  Aurora thought as she made her way toward the arena. With every step calmly controlled, she lept up and stood at the edge of the dueling platform.

"All three of you are finished!"

Yami's eyes began to widen as he struggled, the force of the strike forcing him down. Aurora knew she had to step in to protect him.

"Marik! Have you forgotten one tiny detail about the Winged Dragon of Ra?" She shouted over at him.

He glanced over at her, seeing her on the platform for the first time. In a shining instant, her original long dress had changed into a shorter white skirt. A sleeveless, high-necked shirt completed the outfit as her long cloak flapped furiously in the breeze. Ankle-high boots were at her feet, and a staff with a rose shaped tip appeared in her hand. The crystal hidden within the petal of the rose sparked to life and Aurora's lapis eyes looked onyx in the mixture of the fire and white lights.

"You!"

"That's right. Something that is not publicly known to anyone but those who were there the day it happened. The day my Spirit fused with the Winged Dragon of Ra! I invoke what little control I have now over that power!" She told Marik as she raised her arms out and let her staff's light break through the fiery attack. "Ra!  _End your attack_!"

The crowd stood shocked and silent as Ra's attacked ended abruptly and Yami pitched forward, weakened and unable to move. Aurora rushed to his side, placing her staff on the ground beside him as she turned his face up in her arms.

"That can't be possible! How could you have the power to call off his attack?" Marik inquired in disbelief.

"I told you, part of my spirit has been within Ra all these three thousand years. You should have known that. Your ancestors were there. So it seems there are parts of the ancient scriptures you didn't bother to pay attention to. That was your mistake. I will not allow you to use Ra's power like this. Your duel was against Mai, and you chose to attack and destroy her, as well as Joey and the Pharaoh. That cannot be permitted."

She returned her attention to Yami. His eyes remained closed, but he remained breathing, which was her only peace of mind at the moment. Joey turned and joined her by Yami's side as the others begged for him to move. Marik got over his shock and stood confidently on his side of the arena, passing a glance at Roland.

"I'm waiting. Her life points are gone. Announce me as the winner now." Roland raised his arm high as the dragon began to fade, along with the dark cloud of the Shadow Realm.

"The winner of this duel is Mr. Marik Ishtar!"

Marik smirked and made his way over to the group on the other side.  "Let's check the damage then, shall we? And then I feel it time to cause some more." The tablet faded and Mai dropped to her knees. Joey tried to help Aurora wake Yami as Marik approached them.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here."

Aurora glared up at Marik and clutched Yami closer to her. She was not about to let Marik have his spirit. Joey growled beside them.

"I should send him to the Shadow Realm right now. You as well, Lady Aurora, for your interference."

Joey raised a fist.  "Dream on, porcupine head."

Marik sneered at him.  "Don't worry, I still need the  _Pharaoh."_  Aurora did not mistake the tone in his words. She knew he could easily turn the Millennium Rod on her. "And you… I will deal with you later, Lady Aurora. But you…" He turned his gaze to Joey and the Eye of Horus on his forehead began to shine brightly causing Aurora to shield her eyes. "You need to be taught a lesson about meddling in matters that don't concern you. This should hold you." Aurora spun her head to see Joey frozen in place by the spell that Marik had cast. "Perhaps next time you will think before you enter a duel uninvited."

"Joey!" Aurora called out.

"What did you do to him, Marik?" Mai asked him angrily. Her hands full, Aurora could not stop Marik as he passed them and knelt before Mai.

"Don't worry, he is fine for now. However, you and I have a certain matter to discuss. You still have my god card in your deck and I want it back," he told her, forcefully lifting her chin so they were seeing eye to eye. "But there is more. You see, Joey is not the only one who maintains promises made. I told you if you lost, your mind would be banished to the darkness of the shadow realm. Did you forget? Oh well, let me remind you of our agreement." He stood and brandished his Millennium Rod at her. A flash of golden light emitted from the Rod and Mai's eyes closed before she fell forward.

"Mai!" Aurora called out. "Marik, you won't get away with this!"

Almost instantly Joey was released from the spell and he turned to run to Mai.  "Tell me what you did ta her, you snake!"

"I can't help she made the grave mistake of dueling against me. Now she is paying the ultimate price," Marik informed him. "Her mind is now trapped. She can't move, can't speak. The only thing saving her from complete death is the fact that she can barely breathe. Though I could fix that as well," he added with a smirk.

"Marik," Aurora growled.

He rolled his eyes at her.  "Each passing second she forgets more and more of her friends and events she once knew. Before long, she will be nothing. Not that she was anything to begin with."

"Dat's it, Marik! Now you've gone too far," Joey said menacingly as he stood to face Marik. "Come on and fight me like a man!"

"Joey!" Aurora gasped out in warning.

Marik's amused smile curved his lips as he passed off Joey's words.  "Crazy fool. Threaten me again and you will suffer the same fate as your friend."

Joey started to raise his fist again as the dueling platform lowered. His sister's voice broke through.

"Joey, please, just let it go! I don't want to lose you!"

Marik passed Joey easily and made his way down the stairs. Without another word, he left the dueling area completely leaving the group to their task of attempting to wake their fallen friends.

 _Yami, please, wake up. You have got to wake up,_  Aurora whispered, holding him closer to her and bowing her head. She did not see nor would she have cared about the look Téa gave her as she held him.

Beside her, Joey was in the same position, cradling Mai's head to his chest, gently rocking her, trying to break through the darkness Marik had trapped her in. His head was bowed in silent prayer, a twisted grimace of guilt on his face. A low groan and a slight twitching in her arms brought Aurora's attention back to Yami.

"He's waking up!" Téa exclaimed.

_Yami?_

_Yes, Aurora. I... I am fine. At least I will be,_  he told her hesitantly as he continued to gather his strength. He looked up and Aurora helped him to sit up.

"Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. What about you and Mai?"

Aurora turned her head away and Joey did the same.

"I'm fine. But… Mai isn't." Yami looked over at her and his face twisted into a scowl, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. "Marik used that Millennium Rod of his to do somethin' to her."

"He trapped her mind in the Shadow Realm, Yami," Aurora explained softly. He opened his mouth to speak but never had the chance to complete his thought as Seto's voice interrupted them.

"All right, clear the field for the next duel!"

Yami turned to face him.  "Kaiba…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. I am dueling next and I need to prepare the field, Yugi. So finally the torment can begin!"

There was not another word as Joey lifted Mai into his arms and started down the stairs with her. Aurora helped Yami stand and they followed him back to the elevator.

"We will make sure she gets through this, Joey," she promised him. All he could do was nod his head as he held her close to him.

* * *

Sanura's fingers flew over the keyboard and never missed a beat when Mokuba came in to check on her progress. 

"Any luck?"

"Yes, I was about to call up to your brother now," she told him as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "It seems there is more than just the chant on this card. It tells of the different forms and special abilities Ra has."

"Wow, neat. Can I tell him?" She nodded and Mokuba got on the pager system to the communicator attached to his jacket. She listened as he passed the information along before closing her eyes. Aiden pulled up a chair beside her.

"You're exhausted. You need rest."

She shook her head.  "I don't rest until he says I can. I have to always be ready."

Mokuba turned toward her with concern in his eyes. She was the one who had been kind to him. Had even taken him to the museum when his brother could not. He looked at her and saw that Aiden was right.

"I'll say it then. My word has as much control as Seto's. Go get some rest. Things should be just fine here." He looked up at Aiden. "Make sure she gets to her room." Aiden nodded and helped her to stand. "Don't worry about my brother. I'll take care of him," Mokuba promised her.

"Thank you, sir." They had nearly made it to her room when they saw the crowd at the end of the hall.

"What's going on?" Sanura asked.

"Not sure, let's go find out."

Together they made their way toward the group. As they drew closer, Sanura saw smudges that looked like dirt or ashes across Yami's face. His eyes were worn and exhausted. She also noticed that her mother was in her warrior's outfit. Looking into the room, she saw Joey on his knees beside a bed with the duelist she recognized as Mai. Concern and fear filled his gaze as the doctor finished his evaluation.

"This tournament has gotten way outta hand," Joey said softly. "You know why?"

"'Cause there's a mind-warping psycho on board?" Duke asked.

"There's a way to put it," Aurora murmured under her breath as the others turned toward Duke in surprise.

"What? I was just being honest."

Serenity sighed and sat down on the other side of Mai, taking her hand.  "You guys go to the next duel. I will sit here with her and keep her company," she offered. "You know that if Mai was all right, she would want you to go to that next duel."

Joey nodded and stood.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes, brother. For once there is something I can do to help support you guys the way you have always supported me. I want to do this. I  _need_  to do this."

Joey gave her a hug.  "All right, just be careful, okay?" She nodded and watched them leave.

Sanura stopped her mother as they exited the room.  "Another of Marik's tricks?"

Aurora nodded and looked back.  "Just one of many still to come."

Roland's voice crossed over the PA system.  "Attention all duelists: As soon as the eighth duelist arrives on the platform, the next duel can begin."

"This one should be interesting," Aurora murmured as they all headed back toward the dueling level. Aiden stopped Sanura.

"I believe Mokuba gave strict orders for you to go rest."

She sighed.  "I suppose he did. It has just been so long I am afraid I don't quite know how to anymore."

"Come on, let's get you back to your room."

* * *

"Anyone know who this eighth duelist is?" Tristan asked no one in particular. 

"Whoever it is, let's just hope they don't work for Marik," Yami answered. Aurora kept her gaze on the elevator. Marik stood off to the corner as Tristan spoke again.

"That's for sure. We have enough people aboard that are on bed rest as it is."

Roland announced the five-minute warning that if the eighth duelist did not appear then Seto would be announced the winner by default. Yami stepped forward.

"Kaiba, I must speak with you."

 _Good luck_ , Aurora thought to herself.

"Save it, Yugi."

Yami was not about to be blown off this time.  " _Kaiba!_ "

Seto stopped walking and cast a glance over his shoulder.  "Yugi, let me guess. A request for an emergency landing to get your friend to a hospital? Forget it, Yugi. I told you back when Bakura fell as a result of his injury. My tournament stops for no one, understand?"

"Kaiba," Joey muttered. "Someone give him the prize for the largest heart of gold."

Their attention became divided as the sound of the elevator approaching the dueling level was heard. The doors slowly opened and Roland began to announce the duel to begin. The head of Seto's opponent was lowered.

"You've got some nerve showing up late to duel me," Seto scoffed. "Did the thought of facing such a superior duelist scare you into second-guessing your abilities?" The other duelist took her place on the arena platform. "Who are you?" Seto demanded when he received no answer.

The duelist reached up to removed the cloth shielding her face. Aurora nodded and Yami gasped in shock.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar," she said finally as she glanced up at Roland. That said she returned her steely gaze to Seto.

Aurora heard the growl that came from Marik. But that growl was increased as he seemed to guard himself against something unseen.

"Problems, Marik?" she asked him with a knowing look.

"Stay out of this," he snarled back. She gave a smirk and returned to the duel.

"Wait, isn't that the woman we met at the Egyptian exhibit?" Téa asked Yami.

He nodded.  "Yes, she is."

"What a surprise," Seto commented.

"Yes, we finally meet again, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu returned.

"Come to win back Obelisk?"

"I have a greater reason for being here," she told him. "I've come here to save my brother."

Seto looked shocked.  "Brother?"

 _The name didn't give it away?_  Aurora thought with a sigh.  _Denial thy name is Seto Kaiba._

"Yes. For the past three thousand years, an Ishtar has stood guard over the Pharaoh's tomb. Until Marik turned against us. Now the evil within him is stronger. Yes, Marik is my brother."

"Great," Joey muttered. "We thought one Ishtar was bad enough, now we got two a dem."

"At least she can't be any worse than Marik," Tristan said in an effort to be positive.

Duke shocked himself by agreeing. Aurora closed her eyes as the sense of a vision pulled at her. She saw Marik, the gentler one, being trapped in a Pyramid shaped prison, his hands planted against the glass as he begged to be released. She spun around and gave the darker Marik a hard look. He smirked back at her, daring her to say something. She refused to give him that satisfaction, however.

"Kaiba, you will remember how I mentioned my necklace affords me special abilities. Allows me to see events both past and future," Ishizu said calmly. "Right now, it tells me that you will lose this duel to me."

"I have had just about enough talk of these Millennium Items!" Seto called out. "I already told you once, I don't believe in that kind of nonsense. As for this duel. You were foolish to hand me Obelisk. Don't think I won't use it to destroy you now. This tournament was hosted to allow me to reclaim my place as the number one duelist in the world. Not as an outlet to help solve your family issues."

"And just whose idea was it to organize the Battle City Tournament, Kaiba? Who helped you decide to bring this tournament out in order to lure duelists like Marik out of hiding in hopes of gaining more powerful cards?" She glanced down at Marik. "The tournament worked just as I thought it would. My brother is here. But the hardest task is yet to come. The evil within him must be stopped. I needed the great Pharaoh's help to accomplish this. That was why it was so important that Yugi enter this tournament as well. For the spirit of this great Pharaoh dwells within the darkness of the Millennium Puzzle."

Seto rolled his eyes and smirked.  "You mean to tell me you went through all that trouble, all because of some Egyptian fairytale? How did I get to be this way? Surrounded by superstitious fools."

Ishizu began to grow angry, but she kept her temper in check.  "Do not attempt to deny your heritage, Seto." He scowled at the use of his name. "After what I have shown you, you should know that you, too, can trace your origins back to ancient Egypt."

"I've heard enough. I know who I am. I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I am the greater duelist in this arena at this moment and I  _will defeat_  you!" He passed a scornful look toward Marik. "I don't care what you and your psychopathic brother may believe, you made two mistakes." He turned back to Ishizu. "The first was handing Obelisk to me. The second was expecting it back. It will remain with me. No matter what you believe." He turned and ordered Roland to announce the beginning of the duel. Seto called out his first monster and placed a card face down.

"Kaiba, I should warn you that my Millennium Necklace will predict your every move. You  _will_  suffer defeat." She pulled a card from her deck and placed it on the field without a glance.

Joey blinked in disbelief.  "She didn't even look at dat card."

"That's right, Joey," Yami said with a nod. "She didn't need to. Her necklace shows her everything before it will even happen."

"But wait, this sounds like the trick Espa Roba tried to pull on me."

"Except this isn't a trick, Joey," Aurora told him. "She really can see into the future."

Ishizu played a magic card that made Seto lose his guarded expression for a moment.

"I choose, Polymerization and Kaiser Glider to be discarded." A scowl curved his lips as he pulled the two cards from his hand. He still did not know how she had known those two cards were in his hand without having to see them.

"I won't tolerate any more tricks. Show me your hand and you will regret playing that card." Ishizu turned her hand so he could see her cards. "You can find yourself without Revival Magic and Monster Reborn."

"As you wish," she said lightly as she pulled the two cards from her hand and placed them into her graveyard. "That ends my turn."

"You will never turn me back into the pathetic fool I once was, Sister," Marik told her with a sneer. She gave a sidelong look at him from her spot in the dueling arena. "Your brother has continuously been getting in my way. So he had to be banished. I do hope you are ready to say goodbye!"

Seto used the distraction to begin his turn and attack her monster. She turned back to him as he gave a sly smile.

"Well, now. Maybe your future isn't so bright after all. You know, something is said when one focuses too much of her time on the future when she should be concentrating on her dueling. Perhaps if you did more, you wouldn't be losing."

"You still don't understand, do you? I know what will happen. I have prepared for it. I am ready for it. I know what card you will play before you do. And I can tell you just how you will lose."

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? Don't  _you_  understand that your mind games, much like your brother's, won't work on me?" He placed one more card face down and ended his turn. Ishizu called another monster and paused a moment as she reflected on her strategy. "Well? What's the holdup?"

"Patience, Kaiba."

"I lost my patience while waiting for you to show up tonight. Now go already. The less I have to hear about, or even from, your insane brother, the better my night will be!"

Ishizu's temper ran thin and her eyes narrowed in an icy glare.  "How dare you insult my family! You'll regret those words. I will now play Sword of Dogra. It increases the attack strength of my Mudora by five hundred points." She sent her monster after Seto's and all he did was smirk in response.

"I counter with my face down cards, Shrink and Crush! You are finished!" He declared as his monster shrank and the Crush virus card went to work at destroying every powerful monster in her deck.

"That is what you think, Kaiba. According to my Necklace, I don't need a powerful monster to defeat you! Now watch as I stop you from attacking me for three whole turns." She called forth her Swords of Revealing Light and a glittering array of swords cascaded around Seto. He turned a smirk at her.

"If my future is so bleak then why are you the one stalling?" he asked her.

"This is not me stalling, Kaiba. I play by Fate's hand. It is your destiny to lose. Then again, you will end up destroying yourself."

"Since you are so big on talk of the future, let me make a prediction of my own. Once your Swords of Revealing Light have faded away, My Egyptian god card will crush you! So go ahead and count on fate to help you through. I will settle for brute force."

"Very well then." She placed one card face down. "It's only a matter of time now, Kaiba."

"I summon Dark Gremlin in defense mode, and this card face down." Ishizu drew one card and passed her turn. "So much for your prediction, Ishizu. I am stopped and you still cannot attack me." She glanced up at him. Her teal eyes were fierce and determined.

"I don't need to. You will draw the card that leads to your own defeat in two turns."

Seto laughed.  "I am beginning to think you are even more insane than your brother." Aurora choked, her eyes wide. Marik uttered a low chuckle. "The only cards I will draw will be ones that lead to your own demise! I don't know who taught you how to play, but Duel Monsters is about Skill and Power, not fairy dust and fate."

Aurora found herself biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at Seto's remark.   _If you only knew, Seto,_  she thought with a shake of her head.

"He has such a way with words," Tristan commented.

"Yeah well, I gotta couple a words for 'im," Joey added with his hands on his hips.

"Well?" Tristan prompted when Joey did not say anything more.

"I can't say 'em. Ladies are present."

"Oh, how kind of you, Joey," Aurora said with a soft chuckle and a glance in his direction. He shrugged as the duel continued.

"I'm done talking," Seto announced as he drew his next card. He placed it aside and Ishizu took her draw and passed her turn again. "So much talk of your victory, yet you refuse to attack me. If I wasn't so annoyed, I would be amused." He drew his next card.

"I believe you pass this turn." He glanced at his card and admitted her prediction was correct. "The time to make your final move has arrived, Kaiba."

"You haven't summoned a single monster in the entire time you had me trapped. There is nothing I need to fear from you." He closed his eyes and drew his next card. He used his Dark Gremlin to attack her directly. "The Dark Gremlin is the least of your problems, Ishizu. I will be destroying you with the very card you gave me. Obelisk the Tormentor!" Her eyes flashed.

"I think not, Kaiba. If you use Obelisk then you will be destroyed!" Ishizu gravely informed him.

* * *

 


	16. Past Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how hard she tried, sleep just would not come to her. Her mind became filled with thoughts of her job and family, to barely remembered events from her past.

" _Something is not right. Please, Natara, Saphira, take the children far from here. I can't risk their safety, but I must remain."_

_Natara and Saphira nodded and gathered three-year-old Sanura and Zahara in their arms as Adais ran back to his father for one last hug. This had become a normal reaction to the dangers that threatened the palace. Though confused, the children knew that if their mother and father said to go with their "Aunts" Saphira and Natara, they went without question._

" _Aunt 'phira?" Zahara asked._

" _Yes, sweetheart?"_

" _When can we 'tay wit mommy and daddy?"_

 _Saphira sighed._ " _You are always with them my dear," she answered with a smile._

" _No, we are sent way. Za'ra don't want be sent away." Zahara's eyes filled with tears and she looked down._

" _Sweetie, they send you out of the room in order to keep you safe. They do so because they love you and don't want to see you hurt." Sanura watched the exchange thoughtfully before turning to the carvings on the wall. Saphira's words echoing in her head._

* * *

 

With a moan, Sanura turned again on her bed. More memories returned to her as evil laughter filled her mind. Her mind became filled with visions of fire and sounds of screams as villagers scattered. She saw herself as a child staring out from the balcony of the room she shared with her brother and sister as their parents raced out on horseback through the gates and into the blazing village. A large red dragon followed in close pursuit as her father shouted commands.

" _Daddy," she whispered, tears filling her eyes but never falling._

" _Sanu? Come on, please come back from the balcony."_

_S_ _anura turned toward Natara and lowered her head with a sigh. She had always been the quiet one. Always thinking about every situation she found herself in. "_

_They will be back, honey."_

_Sanura did not miss the hopeful sound in Natara's voice. She turned back and saw her parents disappear into the horizon as they chased a thief in a long red robe. His laughter echoed in the night time sky._

"Daddy," Sanura moaned softly, clutching her blanket to her chest. She had been close to him when he was around. She felt an emptiness she could not explain when he disappeared. No one could tell her when he would be coming home.

_The royal throne shone brightly as her little hands trailed over the delicate carvings. Silent tears fell from her crimson eyes. She could not tell how much time had passed since the day her father had given her that last hug. The tears fell from his eyes as he held her and her siblings tightly against him. That time, there had not been a promise of return. It felt…too final._

" _Daddy has been gone for so long. Mommy is so quiet. Everyone is so sad." She heard a cough behind her and she turned. Immediately she bowed her head in respect of the man who had taken her father's place on the throne. "I'm sorry, majesty." Quickly, she began to leave when the new Pharaoh knelt before her, placed his Millennium Rod on the floor, and caught her in his arms._

" _I know you miss him. I miss him as well," his deep voice said softly to her._

_She said nothing, nor did she return the hug. He wore her father's royal headdress. He took her father's place. She treated him with respect as he helped to make sure she was protected and safe within the palace walls. Other than that, she kept her distance. She was not his child. Merely family by her father's blood. "_

_One day you will see him again, Princess Sanura."_

" _No_ ,  _Daddy's gone." She pulled from him and left the room._

Sanura sat up in her bed with a small cry. She vaguely remembered that day. It was not long after she learned the secrets that were kept from her. But that day, she let her grief take control of her anger and she pushed everyone away from her. Getting up, she stood by the window and hung her head.

"I am sorry I did not believe in Father's return." She placed a hand on the edge of the window and pressed her head to the cool glass. A part of her still felt like she was not complete. A part of her still felt empty. "There is no way I am going to be able to sleep. I may as well go back and help Mokuba." Her decision made, she returned to the main computer room.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get some sleep," Mokuba said, as he turned from the computer.

"I couldn't sleep. How are you doing with Ra?"

"I almost have it all translated. It won't be long before we know exactly how the Winged Dragon of Ra works."

"That's great to hear, sir."

He looked at her.  "I could have sworn I told you to call me Mokuba when my brother wasn't around, too."

"It is possible. It has become a habit for me not to use your given first names."

"Well, break it," he commanded with a smile. That smile soon faded though when an announcement screen with an update on his brother's duel with Ishizu popped up in the corner of the screen. "Oh no, my brother's in trouble!"

"Then go, Mokuba, sir. I will continue working on the text for you. He needs your support now."

"Thank you," he said as he ran by her. She sighed and sat down at the keyboard again.

"Now then, great beast of Egypt… Let's see what secrets you are currently hiding from us…"

* * *

Seto stood in shock as Ishizu played a trap card that destroyed his deck. Her card replaced their decks with the cards in their graveyards leaving him with only six cards to work with. All of the monsters and magic cards she had lost to Seto's attacks had been returned to her. The odds had returned to her favor. Aurora heard a soft chuckle off to her side and saw the smirk on Marik's face. He was impressed by his sister's way of dueling. 

"I believe it would be my turn, Kaiba," Ishizu told him as they replaced their decks and made ready for the duel to continue. She summoned a monster and Joey tilted his head to the side.

"Dere's no way he can turn dis duel back around now. Not wit just six cards."

"Maybe he can. He still has that Egyptian god card in his hand. I'm sure he can win if he plays that," Téa replied thoughtfully.

"Well, look at you with all the answers," Joey teased.

Yami merely glanced at them from the corner of his eye before his gaze returned to the duel as Ishizu placed one card face down and ended her turn. Seto's eyes were frozen wide with his shock and Joey snickered.

"Ya know, I kinda like seeing Kaiba squirming like dis after all the grief he gave me."

Duke laughed softly beside him. The laughter died quickly as the elevator doors opened and Mokuba tore passed them to see his brother. Yami, with wide eyes, had taken a step back to get out of the smaller boy's way.

"Mokuba?"

"Seto! What happened up there? Are you okay?" Seto stepped to one side and looked down at his little brother.

"Never mind what happened here. Has that card been translated yet?"

"Almost, Sanura is working on the last line now."

"Well, Kaiba? You were the one who had been so impatient earlier. Make your move," Ishizu prodded.

He turned an icy gaze at her.  "When I'm ready!"

"I see, only you are allowed to take your time and think out strategies. Very well then." Seto growled at her biting words as he drew his next card. "You have drawn Virus Cannon." Seto's hand was shaky as he looked at the card and his eyes gave away the realization that she had been correct. "I see by the look in your eyes that I was right. So go ahead, Kaiba. Play your trap card." It was clearly a baited move. She was daring him without actually saying the words. "You can't escape what your future holds."

Seto snapped.  "I will not listen to any more of this fate and destiny nonsense!" He threw the card into his duel disk to activate it.

"Good, now my trap will send it straight to the graveyard." Seto drew back a step, his eyes wide with his fear once again. Reluctantly, he pulled the card back and placed it into his graveyard. "Your end is near, Kaiba. Can you see it yet? Have you accepted the fact that my Millennium Necklace has the power I told you of? Or do you still deny that I have already foreseen your defeat?"

Seto looked down, trying to maintain what dignity he had left for this duel.  "Be quiet and make your move."

"I don't get it. His Dark Gremlin is much stronger dan her monster, why doesn't he just attack her?" Joey asked.

"It is possible Kaiba doesn't  _want_  to attack yet," Yami offered.

"But dat doesn't sound like da Kaiba I know."

Aurora had to admit she agreed with Joey that this was not exactly Seto's way of dueling. But Ishizu's tactics had forced him to think differently.  "He doesn't have much of a choice but to be cautious. He is in quite a tough situation. We know he wants to summon Obelisk. But he doesn't have enough monsters to sacrifice. The only thing he can do now is use Ishizu's monsters to make the sacrifice needed in order to summon his god."

"Dat makes more sense. The more monsters she has on da field, the better chance he has at having the monsters he needs to summon Obelisk."

Yami nodded as Ishizu summoned another monster. Seto paused a moment before making his move. His attention was distracted when Yami shouted out to him.

"Kaiba! I know you would rather not, but you  _must_  listen to me! You are in over your head!"

"I don't need to hear anything from you, Yugi. Stay out of this!"

"There is so much more at stake, Kaiba. Have you not been paying attention? Have you not seen the damage and pain that Marik has already caused? So many people have been harmed in his quest. You may be next. There is ancient magic at work here that cannot be denied!"

Aurora arched an eyebrow. She tried to figure out just where this speech came from. He knew that Seto would have no intention of calling off the tournament, and Aurora was more than certain that Seto would not give up this duel. She knew that Yami's words were in vain. The chuckle behind her from Marik told her that he knew this to be fact as well.

"Continue to ignore this fact all you will. It only makes you a fool!"

Y _eah, that will make him listen…_ , Aurora thought with a sigh.

Seto looked down with a smirk and began to laugh.  "I am no more the fool than you are for believing in all this hocus pocus." He turned back to Ishizu. "All right, now go!"

She did attack him then causing his Dark Gremlin to disappear from the field. She was not done with that attack, however. Calling forth her second monster, she ordered a direct attack on his life points.

"Are you just about done, yet?" He scowled at her.

"To be honest, no. I place one more card face down, and  _now_  I am done."

Seto drew and before he could make a move, Ishizu called up her hidden trap card to send his card to the graveyard instantly. He was shaken by her strategy.

Mokuba called up to him again.  "Come on, Seto! I know you can win this. There is no way you can lose! Not if you use your secret weapon!"

Seto looked down at his hand once again. There was a new spark of fire in his eyes. He pulled one card from his hand and placed it face down on the field, ending his turn.

"He betta have something good up his sleeve," Joey said as he watched on. "He has no monsters and one more direct attack on his life points will mean da end of da duel for rich boy here." Duke nodded in agreement.

"Kaiba, be ready. Now starts the beginning of the end for you." She took the two cards in her hand, placing one face down and calling up a third monster.

Seto gave a half smile.  "Very good. Now your monsters are in  _my_  control as I play Soul Exchange!" His face-down card rose to reveal his magic card. "Now they will be sacrificed in order to summon my great beast! Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"He did it!" Tristan exclaimed. "He was able to call up his god card!"

"Indeed…" Aurora said with a nod.  _But he will never use it_ , she added silently to herself. They all watched as a great blue light cascaded from the sky and crashed to the arena. Not long after, Obelisk stood towering over Seto.

"Now things are getting interesting," Marik commented as Mokuba cheered.

"Interesting? Just wait and see, Marik. This duel isn't over." He gave Aurora a cold look before a sneer passed over his lips.

"Now let's see what is better, your necklace or my Egyptian god card. I told you, I won't lose."

"You will, Kaiba," Ishizu insisted.

"You're pathetic, Ishizu," Seto spat out. "You think counting on a piece of old jewelry will help you win this duel. Winning takes skill, strength, and an extremely powerful deck; not speeches about fate and destiny! You may not believe me now, but you will soon when I have Obelisk attack your life points!"

She closed her eyes and bowed slightly at him, acknowledging his words, but not believing them at the same time.  "Try as you may, Kaiba. You cannot escape your own defeat. The defeat you will hand yourself with your own monster," she replied calmly.

"Such words coming from the one with no monsters in front of you. You may as well stop the gloom and doom speech and surrender to me now!"

"Yugi, can Kaiba really lose this duel even with his god card on the field?" Téa asked.

Yami was silent as he stood with his arms folded in front of him. He was so intent on the duel and his thoughts with Yugi that he did not even hear Téa question.

"Yugi?" Téa glanced over at him and saw his eyes drifting back and forth between the two players.

"No one can survive Obelisk's fury, Ishizu," Seto taunted.

She said nothing, but kept her teal green eyes focused hard on him. Aurora was distracted as she saw Marik turning away to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Marik?"

"This duel won't last much longer, and when Ishizu is done, she will come looking for her brother's good heart. I don't need to be here for that. Besides, she is already too late. Her brother is gone."

"Think again, Marik. Not only will her brother return, but this duel may just surprise you as well."

He scoffed at her and began to leave again. This time he was stopped by the glowing of his Millennium Rod. Upon its activation, Aurora gave a small cry and grimaced as she touched her hand to her head, fighting the dizzying wave that washed over her. Yami's Puzzle seemed to spark to life as well and the Eye of Horus returned to his forehead.

"What's going on?" Yami and Marik asked in unison.

Aurora shook her head as vision after vision struck her. Visions of scenes she had not been in to remember. Scenes of Set when he was still just the Priest. He held a woman in his arms.

"Kisara," she whispered, her eyes snapping open. Marik was still staring in shock at his Millennium Rod.

"Obelisk!" Seto called out. "Atta-" his voice died out and he stood frozen on the platform. His eyes wide and unseeing. He seemed to no longer be looking at his target, but looking through her at something else.

"My Millennium Rod has activated by itself, but how?" Marik sputtered. "It can't be!"

"Yes, it can, Marik," Aurora responded through clenched teeth. "You know who originally laid claim to the Millennium Rod. He is reaching out now. He has control over it to help his family."

"You speak lies!"

"Then how do you explain what will happen next as Obelisk is removed from the field?"

He balked and turned to face her. His face a mask of utter denial.  "This Millennium Rod is  _mine_! Only I should be the one to control its magic."

"It may be yours now, but it still reacts to the bloodline of the one who had it before you. Now it is time that  _you_  faced the truth, Marik." Aurora and Marik locked heated gazes for a moment. The shocked voices of the others did not even break their stare down.

"Why did Kaiba stop his attack?" Joey asked.

"Brother! What's going on?" Mokuba called up.

Ishizu took a small step forward as she watched the shocked gaze strike Kaiba's face. Suddenly, he leaned forward, bringing a hand to his head and gasping for breath. The Millennium Rod grew brighter for a moment and Aurora broke her gaze from Marik, to fight the pain that crashed over her. Yami heard her quiet cry and looked over at her direction as she doubled over, a hand to her head.

"What is happening? The Rod seems to have begun to affect him."

"It is…"Aurora gasped again and tried to steady her breathing. "It called out to him. He… He has ties to the ancient past as we have been trying to tell him. The Rod is merely trying to open his eyes to that fact."

"And you?"

"The stronger it's magic is, the more my head hurts. Some of my most crushing visions have come after being in near contact with that Millennium Item. It never fails to bring weakness over me. I will be fine."

 _Are you sure?_  

She nodded to him again and turned back to the duel were a look of realization dawned on Seto's face. He stared down at the cards in his hand. Finally, he chose a card to lay down.

"I choose Silent Doom! This allows me to play any one monster from my graveyard. I choose Gadget Soldier in defense mode." Ishizu blinked and stepped back. Her face betraying the shock she was feeling. "I must sacrifice two monsters in order to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Blue Eyes!" Yugi's friends all gasped.

"But what about Obelisk?" Joey asked.

"I…I'm afraid I don't know," Yami answered as Gadget Soldier and Obelisk were removed from the field. There was a roar in the sky and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared over Seto.

"He's gone mad," Marik choked out in surprise. He looked at Aurora who gave him an "I told you so" look. "But what did he see?"

"What his ancestor wanted him to see. The monster that truly protects and guides him in everything he has ever done and ever will do. It called to him from the past. It is how he will win and your sister, will lose."

"All of you better listen up and listen well. I, Seto Kaiba,  _will not_  be controlled. I make my own destiny! Blue Eyes! White Lightning Attack!" Ishizu stood proud as the white lightning struck her to give Seto the win. When the light cleared, she bowed her head and thanked him.

"The winner of this match is Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Roland announced.

"That was insane!" Duke exclaimed as Seto and Ishizu spoke on the arena. Yami stared hard between Seto and Marik.

"You are correct, Kaiba. I am impressed. You have managed to overcome the fate that my Millennium Necklace had shown me for you. However, you will learn that your family's history in the times of Ancient Egypt will be the key to your true power."

"Enough of the fairytale speech. I won this match like I will win the entire tournament. With my superior skills and intellect."

"That may be true, Kaiba. But in this match, you have taught me something about the nature of destiny. I am grateful to you for that, for you have also given me hope for changing the destiny of my brother." She turned her gaze down at Marik who sneered back up at her. Sadness filled her eyes alongside the grim determination she felt. "I may have lost this duel, but I have gained something much more important. That is the realization that if I am to win this battle for my brother's spirit, I will need your help. I know you will help me save my brother, so for that I thank you." She smiled warmly at Seto who turned his cold gaze back at her once again.

"You can choose to believe whatever you wish, Ishizu, but never forget, that I am in this for myself," he told her as the platform landed and he left the arena. Mokuba joined him. "Now I am going to check on Miss. Kornari and her work with translating the Winged Dragon of Ra." He stalked passed Yami and his friends, pausing momentarily in front of Yami.

"Well if it isn't Johnny Sunshine," Joey muttered under his breath.

Seto did not even give him a passing glance as he stared straight ahead while giving his message to Yami.  "If I were you, I would start preparing for our duel, Yugi."

"I shall," Yami returned in the same dark voice Seto had used on him.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Seto gave a half amused smirk as he continued away.

"Did he just tell you 'good luck'?" Joey asked. Yami nodded but said nothing.

"Are you all right, Lady Aurora?" Ishizu asked as she left the arena and paused in front of her longtime friend. "I saw your reaction to Marik's Millennium Rod."

Aurora nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.  "I shall be. I was just too close when it activated. That is all. You fought a good duel, my friend. Now I must take my leave to check on my daughter. She has not left Ryou's side since the fall he took during his duel with the Pharaoh."

"I understand. I shall walk with you. I need to speak with you." Aurora nodded and the two women started toward the elevator leaving Yami and the others to follow.

* * *

The last piece of text had yet to be revealed to Sanura as she heard the doors slide open as the Kaiba brothers entered the room. 

"Any luck with translating the last of the text?" Seto asked her as he came up beside her and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"For some reason, the network mainframe cannot decipher the last few words," she answered with a tired sigh. "I have tried every form of code that we have ever worked with and have yet to come up with anything. But… Really, Mr. Kaiba. The translation is not needed. Not by the computer anyway."

"What do you mean?" She had opened her mouth to tell him that she could read the text perfectly when the picture of the card appeared on the computer screen. Seto's eyes widened and he uttered a low moan. "This can't be real!"

"What is it, Mr. Kaiba?" Sanura stood slightly as he dropped to his knees. "Are you ill? Do I need to call for the medical team?"

"No! I… I am fine. But…" he looked up at the screen again. "How is it I can read this?"

"You what?" Mokuba asked, blinking at his brother. Seto fell into silence. All the words Ishizu and Marik had ever said to him regarding his ties to Ancient Egypt came flooding back into his mind. It was all too much for him to take at once. "Seto?"

"All their myths and fairytales… They are beginning to affect my head…"

Sanura stood up straight. She had been offended by his words for the last time.  "After everything you have seen and heard since just before this tournament began, you still find you can deny the truth? I don't believe you!" She finally shouted.

"Are you saying you believe what they have been saying?" He turned on her.

"I lived it! It is in my blood. Look at me. I am Egyptian. At least in part. I was raised around the scriptures Marik speaks of. I… I know them by heart. I knew his family; we lived with them for a time. Mr. Kaiba, this is more than just 'fairytales' as you call them. This is real. There is a real danger on this aircraft. Real danger at every turn of the card in every duel. You have no idea what you have done in creating this tournament. And you have no idea how much the ancient past will affect you."

"I have heard enough, Sanura!"

"Obviously, you have not! You still mock my heritage. Insult my people. My history, my past. Yet you expect me to be at your beck and call. I don't think I can be anymore. My family needs me more right now. And at least they treat me with respect." She passed an apologetic look down at Mokuba before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Seto blinked and glanced at his little brother before turning back to the door where she left. Mixed feelings filled his head and his heart. He had no idea what had just happened. But he was sure it was not good.

* * *

Sanura went to the main level where the PA system was set up and she turned it on. It was still her place to announce the standings going into the final round of Battle City. 

"Attention duelists," she said clearly into the microphone. The shaky feeling she had felt when standing up against Seto had left her voice for the moment, for which she was glad. "Round one of the Battle City finals is now complete. The finalists are as follows: Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar. We shall be landing at our next dueling site tomorrow. At that time the next round will begin. Until then, everyone take this time to rest and prepare yourselves for another long day filled with challenges you have never experienced before." That said, she turned off her microphone and headed out of the room.

"You okay?" She stopped and turned down the hall. Aiden was leaning against a wall.

"I am fine… Might be without a job now, but I am fine."

"I just overheard the Kaiba brothers a moment ago. Seems Mr. Kaiba is still reeling from whatever it was you said to him. I must say I am impressed. No one has ever had the courage to speak up against him before."

"Yeah, well. It helps knowing he can't harm me. Take my job yes, harm me, no."

Aiden pushed himself off the wall and walked calmly toward her.  "You are very strong to go up against him. Let's just hope there aren't any repercussions."

"Let the chips fall as they may, I believe is how the phrase goes. If I keep my job, I will live, if I lose my job, I will still live. So it really doesn't matter." She shrugged and began to walk away again.

"He really hurt you this time didn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever he said… It had to have really hurt you."

Sanura looked down.  "He just needs to open his eyes to the truth. Only then will he see for the first time what we have all known from the beginning. Good night, Aiden." He frowned and sighed as she disappeared into her room for the night.

* * *

"Ishizu, you said you wished to speak with me, yet you have not said a word since we left the dueling arena, or Ryou's room. Is everything all right?" Aurora asked her friend as they made their way down the hall. 

"I am fine. But I fear my time with the Millennium Necklace is over."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kaiba had been able to alter his fated future today. And since then, no vision has come to me. I tried to see the future of this tournament after the duel. I saw nothing. I did not even feel it's pull. I think it is time I passed the Necklace on to the one who should have it next."

Aurora nodded.  "I see. Why did you wish to tell me this? You could have done this without my even knowing."

"I know," Ishizu admitted. "I also know you have been guarding over him. I thought it best if you knew he would have the same ability you have once I gave him this." Ishizu removed her necklace and gazed down at it.

"That may be so, but he will use it only once. At a time he will really need it. However, he does need to have it in order to complete his mission to unlock his memories. They are returning one by one. But he still has so much to remember." They walked on in silence, both headed for the medical wing in which Odion and Mai were resting. "I wish Odion the best in recovery, Ishizu. He will be needed later to help fulfill his own destiny."

"Thank you, Lady Aurora. For all you have done. I know how angry you are with my brother. I know he deserves your anger as well. I wish there was some way I could change what happened."

"There is nothing that can be done about it now. We have to focus on the main task." Aurora looked up to see Yugi about to knock on the door leading to Mai's room. Ishizu called out to him and he paused before turning to face them.

"Ishizu? Aurora? What's going on?"

"Nothing too great for me," Aurora answered. "I am ready for a small rest tonight." I

shizu nodded in understanding before turning back to him.  "I am greatly sorry about your friend. Might it be possible for me to pay her a visit with you?"

He nodded and the group went inside Mai's room. Serenity had stayed beside her as Zahara had opted to stay with Ryou. Sadness and exhaustion showed themselves on Serenity's face, but she still kept her vigil over their friend.

"Serenity, has she said a word at all?" Joey asked his sister.

She shook her head.  "Nope, not a thing."

Joey bowed his head.  "Poor Mai. I'm sorry I let you down. But I promise that you will get your revenge against dat Marik."

"No, Joey," Serenity told her brother softly. He looked down at her. "Can't you see that anger and revenge will only make things worse?"

"She is right," Aurora agreed softly. "Marik feeds off the anger and fear of others. It makes him stronger. He enjoys seeing them suffer." Her voice wavered as she thought of the terror her daughter had to go through at his hand. "Sure it may make us feel as though justice is served, but in the end, it will never take back, nor make good, any or all of the bad he has caused."

Joey scowled and tears slipped from Serenity's eyes.

"When I took my bandages off, this is not what I wanted to see."

Téa stepped forward and placed a gentle hand upon shaking shoulders as the smaller girl lowered her head, hands covering her face to hide her tears.

"Serenity, it'll be okay. You'll see."

"There is hope ahead," Ishizu told them. Everyone turned toward her. "Where there is evil, there is also good. Marik was good once. He used to be such an innocent child."

"I remember," Aurora said with a soft smile at the memory. "Sadly that innocence has disappeared leaving him with the dark hole where his heart once was."

Yugi looked up at their sad faces. Concern was in his eyes. They were speaking of a man who had destroyed the lives of three people so far on the aircraft alone. He found it hard to believe that there was any good left in the blond Egyptian at all.

"I remember all too clearly the day the evil truly made itself known." Aurora turned toward Ishizu. "It was no secret he resented the task of the Tomb Keepers. The day of his initiation had been the day the last of his innocence had been destroyed. Now… Now, this dark presence has completely taken its hold on him. It won't let him go."

Yugi stepped forward.  "Forgive me, but what happens if there is no way to save your brother?" Ishizu bowed her head, keeping her sad eyes to the floor. "What if it is too late? You said it was my destiny to save the world from destruction. I thought that meant I had to defeat your brother. I thought it meant putting an end to his plan, not saving him." Yugi's amethyst eyes turned toward Aurora. She knew that he had heard about Zahara's attack when she spoke with Yami earlier. Anger shown in the once innocent eyes looking up at her. "Marik has caused enough hurt, and pain already. I am sorry, Ishizu, but Marik must be stopped."

"I gotta agree with Yuge on dis one, Ishizu," Joey agreed. "What if it really is too late to save him from dis evil? You gotta admit the bastard is as nasty as they come."

"That's enough, Joseph," Aurora said lightly. "He has done some horrible things, but insulting a member of the Ishtar family cannot be tolerated. No one agrees more with your words than I do. Ishizu knows this. And knows why. But insults will do no one any good at this time."

"It's all right, Lady Aurora," Ishizu said with a soft sigh. "I understand their anger. I accept it."

"I still can't imagine him ever being nice," Téa commented.

Ishizu looked up at her.  "You must trust me on this. Please, I know there is hope still for him. There is still so much you don't understand."

"Then please, Ishizu, explain it to us so we can," Yugi prompted.

Ishizu looked out the window as she spoke. She told them of their task to protect the Pharaoh's tomb. She told them of how they were never allowed to go above ground. She told of how much Marik wished to see the outside world. And of how she helped him to make that wish come true.

"But making that wish come true, came with its consequences," she continued.

Aurora watched as she told her story. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. She remembered Adais' phone call that evening. The evening Marik killed his father.

"We ran into the guardian of the Millennium Items while we were in the village. He arrived with a message to us. He told us that the Pharaoh would soon be returning to this world and we had to prepare for his arrival. He said that if we rejected our duty as tomb Keepers then the future would bring nothing but tragedy. He spoke nothing more; just turned to leave us. But the worst was yet to come." Ishizu took a small breath before continuing on with the more painful part of her story.

"I had made a grave mistake in taking my brother out into the world that was not ours to live. As Tomb Keepers, it was forbidden to us. After that moment I began to see why. Marik had already resented his duty. But that day made him resent it even more as he saw the things he could never have. We would pay dearly for that trip. For in all the caution I had taken, I had not seen the silent alarm that had been strung up to the door. We hurried down the stairs and to our rooms, hoping we would make it before Father found us. But Marik's room had been trashed. Odion was missing. Marik ran from me then, searching for his long-time guardian. Adais was trying to calm Father down. Odion had already taken the brunt of Father's anger. He and Adais had been weakened by the Millennium Rod. Marik's face twisted when he saw Odion on the floor with his hands tied before him. The Millennium Rod began to glow. It was calling out to its new guardian." She shook her head sadly as she recounted the following moments.

"Marik stepped forward and cried out while holding his head. I tried to go to him to see if he was all right. When he lifted his face again, it had changed. His eyes were colder. His voice, darker. This new side to him scared me. He laughed and walked forward. A deadly purpose in his every step. He told Father that he no longer feared him. Father tried to stop him from getting to the Millennium Rod, but Marik told him he would not be stopped. He had changed the rules to his destiny. He was changing his life. I tried to stop him." She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"That was the day he killed your father, wasn't it?" Aurora asked her gently. Ishizu nodded. "Adais contacted me not long after that attack. He told me what Marik had done."

"I tried to stop him. I did. But he turned the Millennium Rod on me and forced me against the wall. I had been unable to move. Adais risked himself to approach Marik from behind. My brother turned on him, the dagger of the Millennium Rod slashing Adais as he did so. Then Adais was forced against the wall as well. It was then I realized the presence in Marik's body was not my brother at all. I watched him kill our father. I watched as he began to approach Odion. He was going to give him the same fate. But Odion awoke at that moment. Marik dropped the Millennium Rod to the ground and knelt before his guardian. He remembered nothing of what had happened. Odion took him into his arms and swore once again to protect him as best he could. He tried to tell Marik that everything would be all right. But he was wrong.

"We heard a voice. The same voice of the man from the village. He told us that things were not going to be all right. Marik cried out for the man to leave him alone. But he did not. The man simply told Marik that he had begun his path into ultimate darkness. He warned Marik to turn back before it as too late. He told us the Pharaoh would return and he had to turn back and reclaim his duty as a Tomb Keeper. I began to fear that it was already too late for my brother."

"Oh come on," Joey scoffed. "You really expect us ta feel sorry for dat brat? Just because he grew into some evil nutcase?" He turned away to glance back at Mai. "Sorry, but I ain't buyin' it. Not one bit." Ishizu turned to Yugi, knowing she could not get through to Joey.

"Please, Yugi. I know this is a great deal to ask. But I know the evil within my brother can be destroyed. I also know the good side of him can be saved as well. I realize destinies can be changed."

"But what I don't understand is how?" Yugi returned, thoughtfully. Then another thought dawned on him.  "Wait... my father was there when your father was killed?"

Aurora wondered when he would pick up on that.

Ishizu nodded.  "Yes, your father has played a rather large part in the Pharaoh's life and protection over the years.  It is why he has had to stay away from home more often than not.  For that, I do apologize.  As for destinies changing...  As the vessel of the Pharaoh, you have the power. But," Ishizu paused and glanced at Aurora before looking down at her Millennium Necklace clutched tightly in her hand. Aurora nodded. "There is something I must give to you. I no longer have any use for this powerful object."

"Thanks, what is it?"

"Fate may have chosen me to wear the Millennium Necklace, but my time with it has ended. It is time I gave it to the one destined to save the world from despair. It is yours now."

Yugi stared down at the Necklace she placed in his hands. Overhead, Roland's voice sounded to announce the light's out warning. They all had two minutes to return to their rooms. The time for lessons was over. The Millennium Necklace lay safe with Yugi and the Pharaoh's spirit. No one said anything more as the guys split from Mai's room to return to their own. Aurora and Ishizu left in the opposite direction.

"I know how hard that was for you to share, Ishizu. Harder still knowing that nearly everyone in that room could care less for Marik after what he had done. But it needed to be said."

"I know. At least I know the Millennium Necklace will never fall into Marik's hands. Though it does place me in a vulnerable position."

"True. The Necklace was the only real thing protecting you from the power of the Millennium Rod. Should he come for you, there would be a reason to fear."

"Ishizu! Please wait!" They stopped and turned back to find Téa leaving Mai's room and running to catch up with them.

"Téa?" Ishizu asked. "What is it, my dear?"

"Is it true? If Yugi can defeat the dark side of Marik, will the world really be safe? Is there another evil out there we should be concerned about?"

Aurora blinked and looked hard at the girl in front of them.   _Could she know about the other enemies we face? The ones not of this world, but of my own?_   She asked herself.

"I am not sure," Ishizu answered. "Your friend now holds the key item in which to learn these answers. Good evening, Téa."

Once again, Aurora and Ishizu started back toward their rooms. Aurora's steps faltered briefly when she sensed a Millennium Force. Her eyes darted around in search other the Item causing her feeling. Seeing nothing, she continued on her way.

* * *

Zahara had grown weary and laid her head in her arms beside Ryou on his bed. She had long since returned from his soul room to give him some peace. He had not wanted her to leave as he knew he was not strong enough to wake and hold her in the real world. But he understood her reasons. She promised him she would remain beside him. Her eyes fluttered open as the sound of his door opening caught her attention. Sitting up abruptly, she tensed, on guard, as she saw Téa make her way silently into the room. The Millennium Ring clutched tightly in her hands. The tines on the Ring had begun to glow and pointed at the former holder of the Ring. Instinct made Zahara take Ryou's hand in her own as she stood. She knew Téa was not the mind in which the body took commands from. 

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed.

Téa said nothing as she placed the Millennium Ring near Ryou's head. There was a red flash and his eyes flew open. No, not his eyes. The eyes of the Spirit. His grip tightened in her hand. But not like he had ever grabbed her before. This was a sort of comforting grip she had never expected to feel from him. Her first instinct had been to let go and pull back. Instead, she stayed and left her hand in place as he sat up in the bed. He looked up at her and suddenly she felt a tug at her mind as she was pulled back into the soul chamber.

"Shh, come with me, we are not alone here."

"Bakura? What about Ryou?"

"He sleeps. Come with me." She hesitated a moment before allowing him to lead her by the hand into his own soul room where he shut the door and turned around.

"I see you brought along a friend. Worried?"

Zahara's eyes snapped open wider at the voice and she struggled to get away as Marik stepped out of the shadows of Bakura's room. The Spirit of the Ring held her hand tighter, gently pulling her protectively against his body.

"So I was right." Bakura glared as he turned to face Marik. "You have a lot of nerve bringing yourself into  _my_  realm, inside  _my_  vessel." Marik gave a confused look at the spirit. "You promised no harm would come to her. Yet I have since learned the opposite has happened."

Zahara had stopped her struggle the moment his arms circled around her, but her hand shook with a fine tremor within his own. She would have given anything to be anywhere else at that moment. Even if she could have locked herself within Ryou's soul room. Anything would have been better than facing Marik when she was not yet ready to do so.

"I am afraid I don't understand."

"I am not a fool. I know what has been done to her." Bakura moved slightly enough to keep her close but he moved the collar of her shirt down just low enough to reveal the scar of a slash taken from the Millennium Rod. "Like her mother and the rest of her family, only the Millennium Rod can leave a mark like this upon their skin. I remember from my time in Egypt. The people of her family are immortal beings who have the ability to regenerate, or heal themselves if needed. But this," he paused, motioning to the scar. "This is something that will never go away. The look in her eyes tells me there are others. You allowed her to be hurt. Not by your men, but on your own."

"Please let me go, Bakura," she whimpered, though she gave no fight within his arms. His hand tightened on hers in response.

"The deal was, I help you and she doesn't get hurt. I win, I get the other Millennium Items. We both failed in keeping our ends of the deal."

"If I really did such a thing, then I suppose we are even."

"I'm warning you, Marik."

"Or what? You are in a hospital bed for Ra's sake. You can't do a thing to me, or my darker half."

"What are you saying? What darker half?"

"There are two sides to him," Zahara murmured, shocked at the realization. "Like with you and Ryou- kind of... That's why he doesn't know about what happened. He wasn't the one who did it."

"Of course he's the one, how could he not be?"

Zahara closed her eyes as scattered visions came to her.  "Odion was the only one able to contain the darker half. When he wasn't around, the darker half came out to play." She looked up at Marik. "I bet there are moments you don't remember anything from are there?"

"What should it matter?"

"To me, it means you will live," she told him. "The darker side will have to be taken down though."

"I would love to see you try. He has pushed me back so far in my own mind I had to resort to Téa and this spirit here to get my body back."

Bakura laughed.  "You think I will help you to get your body back? Do I really look like such a fool?" Marik stood strong.

"Help me get my body back and not only will you have gotten revenge for what was done to your girlfriend, but you will have the Millennium Rod as payment as well."

Bakura and Zahara balked when he called her the spirit's girlfriend. The shock weakened Bakura's grip slightly and she turned to face Marik as Bakura grew thoughtful.

"So, the Millennium Rod is the offer then?"

Zahara turned on the spirit angrily, pushing herself away from him.  "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Did you learn nothing from your duel with my father? Ryou is still the one who takes the brunt of the attack in the end. He is still the one your actions affect. If you lose against Marik and are sent to the Shadow Realm, he will be lost as well."

"Then I guess I better bring company…"

Zahara's eyes widened as she found herself alone in his soul room. Quickly, she raced to the door and turned the knob, finding it locked. His voice came back to her.

_Well now, I finally get to take my revenge for locking me in my own soul room a while back. Be sure to tell me how it feels when I return. Oh, and if you care to see what happens on the outside, just open your mind, you will be able to see everything that I do._

She punched at a wall." _Bakura_!"

Her shout was met only by his and Marik's laughter. She sighed and went to the bed in the room. Sitting down, she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I will find a way out of here. That is a promise."

* * *

 


	17. Rod vs. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Bakura gently lifted the fallen body of Zahara and placed her on the bed. Téa had also fallen beside the bed. He shrugged and placed her on a nearby chair before going back to Zahara. He marveled at how peaceful her face looked when, from her thoughts in his head, he knew she was anything but. He was sure she would find a way out eventually. Part of him hoped as much, but he needed her in one place for the moment as he carried out what needed to be done. Something made him reach out to her though. He lightly swiped at a strand of her hair that rested across her face.

"Rest well, Zahara." Without another word he turned and left his room. Marik needed his body back.  _He_  needed to get Marik out of his body so he could be free again. Having to share a body with Ryou was hard enough. Throwing Marik, and now Zahara, in was not his idea of fun.

 _Rest? Rest my ass, Bakura,_  Zahara mentally snapped at him.

He could feel her attempting to find a way out of the soul room and a part of him could not help but smirk as he approached a room at the end of the hall. The Millennium Ring sparked to life allowing him to enter the room without even having to open the doors. He stood in the shadows of the darkness as he watched Marik's body standing over the bed of his next potential victim.

"Well, Odion. No one is here to protect you now. It is time to do what I should have done ages ago. I need to survive. I can't risk you coming back. In order for that to happen, I have to be rid of you once and for all," the darker Marik said as he unsheathed the dagger on his Millennium Rod.

"I'm afraid you may have to postpone your plans."

Zahara heard his voice speak the words and closed her eyes. She saw the darker Marik turn a shocked gaze over his shoulder at Bakura and she shuddered. Something about the look in his eyes drove a spike through her gut. The look was the one she had seen in the lighter Marik's eyes before his attack had begun. She was certain now that he was not the one who had hurt her. His darker self was the one to blame. She listened as they fought verbally for a moment. A shock hit her senses as the Millennium Rod was raised and Bakura was sent against the wall. The force of the power made her cry out and she fell to her knees.

 _Bakura, you fool, let me out of here!_  She shouted at him as she held her head. He ignored her plea as he stood up straight. The darker Marik had raised the Rod to strike Odion, but once again was stopped as Bakura turned the power of the Ring on him.

"It seems our Items are evenly matched," the darker Marik commented.

"Yes, it does. So if you hand over your Rod, we won't have to worry about any more trouble."

"I have a better idea. How about we duel for possession of the other's Item?"

"A Shadow Duel," Bakura responded, his lip curling into a sneer.

 _Don't do it, Bakura. Please don't do it,_  Zahara pleaded with him. She knew it was in vain. She returned to attempting to harness her powers in another effort to free herself from his soul room. She was not about to be held captive by him and be dragged down with him when his fate called to him. She had to return to her own body. She needed to get help, and she needed to do so quickly.

* * *

"How do you do it?"

Aurora glanced over at Ishizu.  "Do what?"

"Live through the years the way you do? How can you witness everything that has happened and still manage to remain sane in a battle?"

Aurora smiled ruefully.  "There are days I am not as sane as I may seem, my friend."

"Still, I can't sleep. It is hard to eat. I have seen what my brother has done. I have felt the repercussions of his actions. It is very trying."

Aurora placed a hand on Ishizu's shoulder.  "I am sorry you had to bare so much of this on your own. Marik cannot truly help what has happened to him. He cannot help his resentment. His was a destiny that no child would want. All he wanted was to live a normal life. I remember wishing the same once when I learned what my destiny was to be."

"But you didn't start killing and sending people to the Shadow Realm. You didn't kill your father."

"Actually…" Aurora hesitated. It was not well known that her father had given her the scar she attempted to hide on her neck. He had given it to her in a fit of rage when she refused the arranged marriage he had set up for her with their enemy's son. At least he was an enemy to everyone but her power-hungry father. She never did tell anyone just how she had come to finally lead her clan on her own planet.

"Lady Aurora?" Ishizu prompted as she drew silent.

Aurora looked over at her and shook her head.  "Nothing, never mind. Just some old memories, that is all."

Their conversation had been interrupted by Ishizu's name being called from outside her door. The two women looked at each other as she granted entrance to the voice. The door opened and Téa walked in. But her voice was not her own.

"Sister."

Ishizu sat up in her bed and Aurora stood.

"Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"Sister, I need your help. Odion is in danger." It did not take Ishizu long to stand as both she and Aurora approached Téa's body. Téa's eyed passed a glance at Aurora who stared coldly back at her.

"How so?" Aurora asked.

"My darker self wishes to kill Odion in an attempt to remain in control of my body."

"I feared as much." Ishizu sighed.

"Come, then. We will move him to a safer place on this aircraft." Aurora turned back to Téa's body. "Go back where you were. We will move him. This way if your darker half attempts to learn from you where Odion is, he will have no luck."

Téa's head nodded and she left the room.

"How can we move him? And where will we put him?"

"I have an idea. But I will need to wake a couple of friends."

Ishizu nodded and they left her room. Silently, they made their way down the hall where Aurora's friends were staying. Quickly, they approached one of the rooms and Aurora reached up to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice mumbled.

"It is me," Aurora answered. There was a brief scuffle on the other side of the door before it opened and she was greeted with very tired looking eyes, the blue-green color of the sea.

"What is it?"

"I need your help, a moment, Braedon." He opened the door wider and allowed the women inside his room while he found a shirt to wear. The dark-haired head of Aurora's friend Natara lifted from the pillow and she gave a tired wave.

"What's going on?"

"It seems Odion's life has been threatened. I wondered how long it would take for Marik to return to his guardian in an attempt to get rid of him."

"I see," Natara murmured, looking down. "Anything I can do?"

"We are stealing Braedon from you for this. You have been up keeping guard over Zahara. You need your rest." Aurora grew thoughtful a moment. "Saphira is still with Zahara, right?"

"She had been on her way to Ryou's room when I left. She should be there by now."

Aurora nodded and looked back over toward Braedon. 

"Okay, I am ready. I called over to Draxon's room to let him know we needed him; he will be here any second." Just after he spoke there was a knock on the door. Braedon met their friend as they all left the room.

"Any idea where we can put him?" Draxon asked.

"We can place him in my room for right now. He will be safe there. I will just find another room in which to rest," Aurora answered.

Ishizu nodded in acceptance. Aurora used her security key to unlock Odion's door and they entered. Carefully, Braedon and Draxon lifted the unconscious man from his bed and hoisted him onto Braedon's back. Draxon helped to keep him steady as they made their way back to the employee section of the aircraft. Using her passkey, Aurora opened the door to her room and let them all enter.

"Place him on the bed. I will see to it the medical team knows he is here so he can still get the proper care."

"Thank you, Lady Aurora," Ishizu said with a bow. "I am sure Odion would thank you as well if he could."

Aurora placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. Without another word, she and her friends left Ishizu to sit and watch over her adopted brother in silence.

* * *

Zahara tried once again to regain control and force her way out of Bakura's soul room. The duel was nearing the end; she could feel it. She felt the power as the Winged Dragon of Ra was summoned to the field. She also felt his surprise when the darker Marik played a card that brought Ra's attack points down to zero. Her time was growing short. She had to get out or she would be stuck there as Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm. She would just have to find a way to get Ryou back out later when she was free and had some time to think. 

"Come on," Zahara muttered, closing her eyes once again and breathing deeply. She sensed Bakura's distraction as he fought with the lighter Marik. She used that to her advantage and placed a glowing hand on the doorknob once again. This time she felt it give under her fingers and she pressed the lever-like handle down. "Success!" She quickly left the room and stopped just outside of Ryou's door. Tears stung her eyes as she placed a hand on his door. "Forgive me. I shall find a way to get you back…" She closed her eyes and felt the pull as she returned to her own body. Her eyes fluttered open and she heard a soft moan beside her as Téa began to wake as well. "Seems Marik released his hold on her as well," she mused softly.

Téa sat up and looked around.  "How'd I get here? This is Bakura's room," she said, blinking in shock.

"Yes, it is. The problem is, now he isn't here."

Téa looked over at the sad face of Zahara and arched an eyebrow.  "What did you do to him?"

Zahara's eyes snapped open wider and she turned on the brunette.  "What did  _I_  do to him? You have _got_ to be kidding me," she snapped as she stood. "I did nothing to him. But he is in trouble so I suggest looking for him." She knew very well where to find him, but she did not want Téa anywhere near Marik at the moment.

Téa nodded and stood.  "Fine, we'll split up."

"Agreed."

They spoke no more as they left the room. Téa went in the direction of Yugi's room while Zahara made her way toward the elevator so she could reach the top platform. "I don't even know why I am doing this," she muttered as the doors closed behind her.

"Doing what?"

Zahara jumped and spun around as Saphira's hand stopped the doors long enough for her to enter the elevator with her.

"About to witness the destruction of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.. at the cost of Ryou's soul as well."

Saphira arched an eyebrow.  "I think you have some explaining to do…" Saphira listened as Zahara filled her in. "I see… I don't really know what to say. 'I'm sorry' just doesn't seem to be the phrase that will work in this case."

Zahara shook her head and waited for the doors to open again.

* * *

"This coffee sure hits the spot," Draxon commented as he took a sip from the steaming cup in his hands. Aurora smiled at him as she swirled her cappuccino with a small stir stick before taking a sip herself. They had found themselves not as tired as Braedon had been so as he retired back to his room with Natara, they made their way to a snack lounge. The peace was broken when they heard Téa calling Yugi's name. 

"What's going on?" Draxon asked.

Aurora placed her mug down and started for the door. Yugi had answered Téa's call by the time she and Draxon reached the hall.

"Téa? It's kind of late," Yugi told his friend while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Couldn't this wait till morning?"

"I was just in Bakura's room. Yugi, he isn't there!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and Aurora's eyes narrowed.

She stepped forward.  "What about Zahara? She was watching over him. Was she still there?"

Téa turned a glare at her and Aurora just shook her head as if to tell her "not now."

"She was there. But she had no idea where he went either. We split up to look for him."

Yugi went back inside his room to grab his duel disk and jacket.  "If he is gone, then he is in trouble. Let's get going."  They all nodded and Yugi looked up at Aurora. "Any chance you may be able to sense him, Aurora?"

Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated as she placed her focus on the Spirit. There was a small flash of light on her closed eyelids and she could see Bakura. Or rather, she saw what was left of him as he faced Marik.

"It appears he is in the middle of a duel." She looked up at Yugi. "With Marik."

* * *

"I will turn this duel around with just one card," Bakura was saying as the elevator doors opened and Zahara stepped out with Saphira following her. 

"You can't possibly be referring to your Egyptian god card," the darker Marik scoffed with a laugh. "I told you it's useless."

Bakura glared across the arena at him.  "I have to disagree. I may not be able to use Ra, but I can sacrifice him to summon something stronger in its place!"

"I hear voices, but see nothing," Saphira commented as she looked around at the dark fog covering the field.

"Marik pulled a Shadow Game. We have to go inside the shadows to see what is going on."

"Zahara!" Aurora's voice called out to her just as she was about to enter the purple fog. She stopped and looked back. Yugi had let Yami take over as he and Téa followed Aurora out of the elevator. Marik's laughter caught her attention and she ignored her mother's cry as she stepped inside the fog.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura demanded.

Zahara could not stop the gasp that slipped passed her lips as she saw more of Bakura's body had been consumed by the shadows. Marik heard her and turned with a sly sneer.

"Seems you have an audience to witness as I destroy you with the god card you discarded."

Bakura turned his attention to follow Marik's gaze.  "I thought I felt your presence leave," he commented darkly.

"I figured between you, Ryou, the lighter Marik, and myself, that things would just get too crowded in the Shadow Realm. I was not about to be trapped because of your foolishness," she returned, her voice just as dark.

"I will not lose!"

"You will, Bakura!" Zahara shouted back at him. Her anger became harder for her to control so she shut her mouth as Marik grabbed his attention again.

"She is right, you know."

"You're bluffing!" Bakura growled.

"Am I? I don't think so. You see, Ra has a few hidden abilities my other side was never even aware of."

"But I thought I knew all of Ra's abilities," the lighter Marik commented with a thoughtful glare at his darker half.

"Apparently, you were mistaken," Bakura snarled at his backseat dueling partner.

"Bicker all you like, fools. Once I summon Ra there will be nothing you can do to stop it. You wanted to learn about my god card, Spirit. Now you shall as I activate Monster Reborn!" The darker Marik laughed as Bakura and the lighter Marik stared on at the dragon that reappeared on the field. "You thought you knew all there was to the Winged Dragon of Ra, Marik. Now I shall show you just how wrong you are by invoking its power of Instant Attack!"

"Instant Attack? What does he mean?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Marik answered.

"It means the Magic card on Marik's side of the field that stops all monsters from attacking for one whole turn has no effect on Ra," Aurora said as she appeared beside Zahara. "It means this duel is over for you."

"For once we agree on something, Lady Aurora," the darker Marik told her with a sneer. "Now it is time for the two of you to wander the Shadow Realm for all eternity. And then I will be free to go after the Pharaoh. After I have crushed him, I shall rule this world as Pharaoh just as I should always have!" The darker Marik threw his head back and cackled into the Shadows. Purple streams began to swirl around Marik as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. As they all watched, parts of his body began to fade away and then reappear atop the head of Ra.

"This would be his point to point transfer ability," Aurora said softly. "He can give his life points to Ra for added strength."

All of Marik's body transferred to Ra except for one of his eyes.

"Hope you are ready, spirit. Now that I have merged with my monster, we will destroy you!" The dark Marik's laughter echoed around them and Bakura took a slight step back.

Zahara shook her head in disbelief.  "You are the almighty thief who set out to destroy the Pharaoh? I don't believe it. You were careless, Bakura!" She shouted up at him. He turned to look down at her.

"I may be beaten, but I am far from gone. My soul may be stolen by the shadows, but I can never be destroyed. For I  _am_ the darkness!" The bright light of Ra's attack wiped out all of Bakura's monsters in one blow but it was far from done.

"Marik!" Aurora shouted as they watched the faint form of the lighter half disappear into the Shadows with a shout.

Bakura's laughter could be heard as he began to fade away.  "You may have won, Marik, but a greater punishment awaits you for your actions here." He passed a glance at Zahara who blinked in confusion. She realized the duel had been about something far greater than the Millennium Rod. Something in his eyes told her he had dueled for her as well. For a brief instant, she heard Ryou's voice reaching for her. Telling her to be careful.

"No!" She shouted as she ran forward and lept onto the arena. A flash of déjà vu washed over her as she stood beside him. "Foolish spirit. Taking so many chances. I could have taken care of my own problems without dragging you and Ryou into this."

"How sweet," Marik scoffed from his perch above Ra's head.

Aurora had stepped forward when her daughter reached Bakura, but stopped herself.

"Don't think this is over, Zahara. No one has seen the last of me," the thief promised her, his gaze locked onto hers.

Without understanding why, she reached forward, only to find her hand passing through what was left of his body.  "Ryou," she whispered. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them and fell to her knees wrapping her arms around as if hugging herself.

Ra disappeared and Marik returned to his body. The Millennium Ring clattered to the bottom of the arena. Aurora stood on edge as she watched him approach. The only thing distracting her was the presence of Yami as he finally broke away from Téa and entered the purple fog.

"What happened?"

"The Spirit lost the duel," Aurora told him as they watched Zahara let go of her arms and reach forward to take hold of the Millennium Ring. They each started forward then as they realized Marik was headed toward her to gain possession of the Ring as his reward.

"No use holding on to that Ring, Zahara. A certain someone would have no use for it where he is anyway." He reached for it as she stood. She looked up at him with fire flashing in her lapis blue eyes. "Be a good little girl and hand it over to me. It was my prize in this duel."

"Zahara, do as he says," Aurora told her. "You cannot change what has been done. The rules of the Shadow game. Bakura lost the Ring to him. You cannot keep it from him."

"I don't plan to."

He leaned in closer with a sneer and she lashed forward with the Ring, creating a slash across his cheek before throwing the Ring at him. He snarled and wiped the blood from his wound. A sneer curved his lips as he gazed down at the blood on his fingertips.

"You've grown bolder since we last were alone." He began to reach for her when Yami shouted his name and stepped up on the platform. "So he comes for you," Marik taunted before turning to face his main rival.  "So how long have you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Yet you seem so surprised. Don't be, Pharaoh. It won't be long before you join him." Marik turned to walk away, stopping only briefly to reach out and drag a finger across Zahara's jaw. "Don't think you and I are finished just yet, puppet. You and I are _far_  from finished."

She cringed both at his touch and laughter as he left them. Aurora watched him leave, knowing full well where he was headed. Silently, she left Yami and Zahara to follow behind. She would be there when he learned his plans had been foiled yet again.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked Zahara. She stared straight ahead. Her thoughts of revenge beginning to grow.

"I only wish I could be the one to get rid of him, Pharaoh. I would show him no mercy for what he has done to Ryou, Bakura, your other friends, and myself." She turned then to face him. "But I know that you must be the one to stop him. I wish you nothing but the best of luck in doing so." She bit her tongue on anything more she wished to say. "Please forgive me, Pharaoh, but I must leave. I have not been able to rest since your duel with the Spirit. With no body to watch over, I have no charge left to care for. I will be needing my strength for later."

He nodded and let her go, remaining behind to deal with his thoughts.

* * *

"Now that there is no one to stop me, I can finally be rid of that fool, Odion," Marik told himself softly as the door to Odion's room slid open.

Aurora held back her smirk as she watched him walk inside. He slid the sheath off the dagger end of his Millennium Rod with a sinister grin and stopped just over the bed. Aurora realized that while she left to help find Bakura, Draxon had returned to Odion's room to make it appear that someone was still resting in the bed. She leaned against the wall with her arms folded in front of her chest as she watched him bring the Rod down with brutal force… 

Only to be met with the softness of several pillows that had been hidden underneath the blanket.

"What's this?" Marik all but shouted in his frustration. "He isn't here?" He threw back the blankets and scowled. "Ishizu must be behind this."

"Only half correct," Aurora said in a soft, yet dark, voice from her hiding spot in the shadows of the room. He spun around angrily to face her, the Rod raised threateningly.

"Lady Aurora; I should have known."

"We all knew it was only a matter of time before you would return to try to take the life of your faithful servant. So we thought we would play a little game of hide and seek with him. You know, it's the damnedest thing; we haven't found him yet." Her smirk earned her another snarl as he rushed at her, pinning her to the wall. She held strong and did not let out the gasp she felt rush to her lips.

"I'm warning you."

"Go ahead. I've nothing to fear any longer. The Pharaoh will be well taken care of. He will destroy you and his secrets will be revealed. You, however, will be lost among the shadows at the ghostly hands of your lighter half. So, please. Take your best shot and be rid of me as well."

Marik reeled at the dark tone of her voice. The lack of fear in her eyes. Her prediction for his future. He growled one last time at her before spinning away and leaving the room. Once he was gone, she released the breath she had been holding and lowered her head. Her hands shook. She had feared him. She had been terrified of him. It had taken all her strength to convince him otherwise. With that task completed, all she wanted was sleep.

* * *

 


	18. Unexpected Delay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Sanura awoke with a start as the aircraft shuddered in the sky. Not long after, there was a knock at her door. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she stood and grabbed a robe to wear before going to the door. She had a feeling it was trouble, but she was unaware as to what kind of trouble.

"Miss. Kornari, please open up."

She narrowed her eyes as she recognized Aiden's voice.  "What is it?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Mr. Kaiba is requesting your assistance in getting the aircraft back on track again."

"Back on track?"  She frowned.  "Just how far off course are we?"

"Enough to make Mr. Kaiba angry. Mr. Mokuba sent me to get you."

"Somehow I expected that." Sanura sighed and bid him entrance to her room. "I will be right back," she told him as she disappeared into her bathroom. It was only a few minutes before she reemerged, ready to take on the problem. Together they left her room and headed toward the main computer room.

"Sister! What is going on?" Zahara called out to her as she poked her head out of her room.

'I am not sure, but I am about to find out."

With nothing better to do, Zahara left her room and followed her sister to the main control room.

"Miss. Kornari, you're here!" One of the engineers exclaimed.

She nodded her head in silence and took her place behind the mainframe's keyboard.  "Where is Mr. Kaiba?" She asked as her fingers began to fly over the keyboard.

"He left a moment ago to check on something elsewhere on the aircraft."

Her eyes narrowed at the numbers and codes appearing on the screen.  "How long have we been flying in this direction? We are several miles off course…"

"What?" The engineer leaned over her chair to get a better look at the screen. "That's not possible."

"It is. It seems we have been off course for a while now. I am surprised Mr. Kaiba didn't catch this sooner with his particular attention to detail."

"He was busy trying to figure out the Winged Dragon of Ra last night." Sanura turned sharply to see Mokuba standing at the doorway with a tired look in his eyes. "I didn't expect you to actually come."

"Until your brother actually says the word, I am still employed by Kaiba Corp. I still have my responsibility here. You sent for me, I have come." She turned back toward the computer and began an attempt to get the blimp back on course. "It seems whoever hijacked us, doesn't want us to regain control. Every time I have it back, it gets changed all over again."

"Can you fix it?" Zahara asked. It was not a dream of hers to be stuck in the air with the psycho wishing to do more harm than good.

"I can, but it will take some time. Time I doubt we really have."

"We seem to be approaching some kind of island," Aiden commented from the window.

Zahara and Mokuba joined him to gaze out at the quickly approaching mass of land.

"Odd," Sanura murmured, narrowing her eyes. There was a grinding sound as they heard the landing gear being released. Sanura began to work harder, but to no avail. "I can't stop it. It seems we will be landing here for a little while until we can figure this out."

"Mr. Kaiba is not going to be happy about that," Aiden replied.

"No, he isn't." All eyes flew to the door where the tall teen stood with a scowl on his face. "This is not where we are supposed to be landing."

Sanura narrowed her eyes and shut her mouth on the torrent of words that threatened to come. She turned back to the keyboard.

"What's going on, Miss. Kornari?"

"We were hijacked, sir. Quite some time ago. Had I been informed sooner, I may have been able to get us back on course long before now."

"Unlikely," a new voice rang out through the public address system. "You will be entering my world now. Where I have control over everything."

"Who are you?" Seto demanded.

The voice just laughed.  "You will see, Seto. You will see."

There was a thud as the aircraft touched down and the doors opened. Sanura, Zahara, and Aiden followed Seto and Mokuba toward the open doors, finding Yugi and the others already there.

"Hey, what's goin' on 'ere?" Joey asked them as they approached. 

"That's what I am about to find out," Seto told him angrily.

* * *

Aurora and Draxon met in the hall outside his room. Both were concerned about the sudden landing. They were certain they were far from their intended destination. Not long after the abrupt landing, the others left their rooms to join them. 

"Any idea what is going on?" Natara asked as she pulled a small jacket over her shoulders.

"I sense a couple of things, actually," Aurora answered thoughtfully. She could not be certain, but on her way to her new room the night before, she had begun to receive a familiar sense of one of her own enemies.

"Is it Lord Renthis?" Braedon asked.

"Not exactly. The aircraft landing has nothing to do with him. That is the work of another whom Seto must deal with. Unfortunately, it will drag the others with him. As for us…" Aurora grew silent again as she focused her attention on their current situation. "Yes, one of Renthis' men is aboard this blimp. Apparently, he has been here the entire time."

Draxon shook his head.  "Wouldn't we have noticed him by now?"

"We should have. But we have been so focused on other things, he slipped right passed us."

"Then we have to go searching for him," Saphira said with a dark look in her eyes. "I haven't had a fight with them in a little while. I could use the practice," she added with a grin. The others laughed softly as they began their search for the spy on the blimp. Their attention was diverted when the sounds of canons caught their attention and they hurried toward the main level.

"Not everyone has to go to face this joker," Seto said as he was called out from the blimp. He started to leave when the canons took fire.

Sanura and Zahara reached for each other as they ducked from the attack. Aiden grabbed them and yanked them both out of range, using himself as a partial shield in an attempt to keep them safe. Yugi took in the situation and retreated, leaving Yami to defend him against the new threat. Téa and Serenity cried out in shock and fear. Joey reached for his sister in an attempt to keep her safe.

"You're wrong, Seto," the mysterious voice called out. "You and all your little friends have to come on this little trip."

There was a moment of tense silence before Yami spoke up.  "All right. We will go."

"I don't need, or want, your help, Yugi," Seto returned angrily.

"It isn't about help. He demands all of us."

They all began to leave the platform when the voice called out again. "The two girls remaining on the platform, the blonde and her friend, they have to come along as well, but for a different reason than your trip."

Zahara and Sanura stood sharply and blinked.

"You heard him, Miss. Kornari," Seto's cold voice called out.

Sanura sighed and took her sister's hand as they walked down the platform behind Yami, Tristan, and Duke.

"Be careful you two," Yami said softly to them. "None of us knows for sure just what this guy is capable of."

They nodded and remained silent as they were all led into a building on the island. Sanura looked around in awe. It seemed to be like one giant computer.

"Whoever it is, had to have been a computer genius," she murmured. She heard Seto give a short unimpressed chuckle.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" He called out to their mysterious host.

"There ahead you will find a room with virtual pods in it. Each one of you must take one for yourselves."

Sanura shuddered. She remembered the last experience she had with the virtual world. It nearly took Seto's life. It was during her thoughts that the voice explained the reasoning of all this to Seto. He was not happy about taking orders from a computerized voice, but he seemed to feel it was the only way to get this detour over with so his tournament could continue.

Sanura and Zahara watched as each person claimed a virtual pod for themselves. They were secretly relieved that there had not been enough pods, leaving them behind. Yami looked over at them.

"Remember what I told you about being careful. Marik is still aboard that blimp. I cannot be there to keep an eye on him. But your mother is. Still, I have a bad feeling about this and about those of you we are leaving behind for this."

"We will keep an eye on Mai and the others as well as keep an eye out for Marik. Don't worry," Sanura assured Yami with a soft smile.

Zahara nodded in agreement. There was a moment that passed between the three of them and time seemed to stand still. The women knew they were gazing at their father. He sensed the connection between them, but still could not figure out just what that connection was that he had with them. Zahara stepped forward and gave him a warm hug.

"You have to be careful as well, my Pharaoh," she whispered. "You have no idea what you are facing. We need you to come back and stop Marik... We... We just need you to come back."

He returned the hug after his shock wore off. She called him Pharaoh, but she held him like he was something more to her.  Her words felt like a deep-rooted plea.

"I promise to return," he told her.

She stepped back and waited for him to lie back in the virtual pod. The mysterious voice commanded Sanura and Zahara to make sure everyone was locked into place before allowing them to leave.

"Good luck," Sanura said softly as they ran from the building. Her mother and the others were waiting at the platform when they returned to the blimp.

"Sanura! Zahara!" Aurora ran down and met them hugging each tightly. "What happened? Where are Yami, Seto, Mokuba, and the others?"

"The blimp was hijacked by someone claiming to know Seto," Sanura explained. "He demanded they all enter a virtual world to face him."

"No way, he can't do that," Natara said in disbelief.

"Yes, he can," Zahara returned with a tired sigh. She had not slept well that night. Her dreams became nightmares as she continued to hear Marik's laughter and Ryou's call for help.

"Then we may as well try to stop this guy," Draxon said, starting forward.

The swish of an arrow stopped him in his tracks and they all spun around to look up at the top of the blimp. Several dark figures stood there with weapons ready. A man with dark hair and silver eyes stood in front of them with a smirk on his face.

"We meet again, Phoenix," Namir announced.

Aurora pushed her daughters toward the blimp.  "Get inside and stay away from Marik. This is going to get ugly. Fast," she told them.

They did not hesitate after her words and dashed inside. Aiden met them with a confused look as warriors lept down and the battle between Aurora, her friends, and their enemy began outside.

"What's going on?"

"Two different battles for control," Sanura answered him as she made her way back to the computer room. She was determined to get control back over the aircraft so that when they came back, they could head out immediately. "Can I get you to help me on this, Aiden?" He nodded and followed her. "There has got to be a way to get this back into our favor again. This guy, whoever he is, has complete control over us, and quite frankly, I don't like it."

"I agree, but what can I do?"

"Marik could take this opportunity to cause trouble. If I am going to crack through this prison we have been sent to, I need no outside distractions."

Aidan again nodded and stood. He had nearly reached the door when he turned back to her.  "I know you don't hear this that often, but it is really nice to see you back to doing what you do best."

She stopped typing and turned her chair to look over at him. Shock, confusion, and appreciation filled her crimson eyes. 

"Thank you, Aiden. That means a lot to me that you think that way." Not a word more was spoken as he turned to leave and her.

* * *

The sounds of swords and staffs clashing against each other echoed in the air as the battle drove on. Flashes of light and power blinding the enemy to give the advantage. Namir had managed to score a battle with Aurora while the others remained busy with the other warriors he had brought with him. 

"Just give up the crystal, Aurora and we all go away," Namir growled at her during their struggle.

"What crystal?" She snapped back, taking a swing at him with her staff.

He grabbed her staff and grinned wickedly.  "This one." In a brief instant, his hand went toward the tip of her staff and removed the crystal that had always been buried within the folds of the rose shape tip. "

"Give it back, Namir," Aurora said in a cold voice. "There is no way you can control the power within it."

"I won't have to," he told her with a smug grin. "It will serve a new purpose in helping Lord Renthis locate his greatest beast. The one that will finally destroy you!" He threw his head back and laughed. She took the moment to rush her staff forward after turning it so the daggered end could pierce him. However, he had expected this move and with a wisp of shadow-like smoke, he faded from her sight.

"Namir!" She shouted up to the sky. All around her, the sounds of battle had begun to fade and her friends approached her.

"What was that all about?" Natara asked.

"I don't know. But it won't be good if they figure out how to harness the power of that crystal," she answered, gazing at the crystal-less tip of her staff.

"What could they possibly need it for anyway?" Draxon asked.

"He said it was to locate Renthis' greatest beast…"

"Leviathan," Saphira whispered.

"Pardon?"

"The great Leviathan. It was a beast that belonged to Lord Renthis around ten thousand years ago. The chosen ones before us fought it… and lost."

"Wait, they lost to that beast?" Braedon's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"They gave their lives to send it away. But it was never known where it went. I remember my mother talking about it. And after all the research I have done on this planet's history, all signs point to it coming here. Somehow it was forced underground though and no one has been able to find it. It is said that the Leviathan was connected to the disappearance of a city known as Atlantis."

"He must be planning to use the crystal to revive the beast and finish what he started all those years ago," Draxon commented softly.

"And with us being the last of our kind, if we lose, no one can stop him from taking control and destroying life as the people here know it," Natara added. 

"Then we will just have to make sure he doesn't use my crystal to wake it up," Aurora returned as she gazed up at the sun blazing high in the sky.

It was nearing noon and there had been no sign of Yugi and the others since they entered the building on the island. Aurora had begun to sense feelings of distress and anger. She wished she could help, but she was blocked from him by something inside that building. So she settled for praying that they all made it back.

* * *

Zahara grew restless and left her room as the day continued to drag on. She was not sure where her feet were taking her as she moved silently along the halls of the blimp. She passed by Ryou's old room and she stopped long enough to lower her head in a small prayer. Then she passed Ishizu's room only to find the Tomb Keeper was not within. Voices caught her attention and she turned her head to listen. 

"You were a fool to give up the Millennium Necklace, Ishizu. You know it was the only thing protecting you from the power of my Millennium Rod."

"Perhaps, Marik. But it will serve a better purpose in the hands of the Pharaoh. It is no longer mine to hold onto."

Zahara had to give the woman credit. She was face to face with the demon who had taken control of her brother's body, and she faced him with cold eyes. Her will unbending. Zahara admired her. She also wished she could feel that confident against Marik.

"I will find him, Ishizu. You can't stop me from ensuring I stay around for a long time," Marik continued as he turned to leave the room. "And once I have dealt with him, I will be back to deal with you."

Zahara pulled back out of sight as Marik entered the hallway. He looked around briefly before making his way toward the area she knew to be the computer control room. She also knew that her sister was still inside, completely unaware of the danger approaching her.

"I won't let him hurt her," she whispered as she followed him at a careful distance.

"Move, mortal," Marik hissed at Aidan. The guard shook his head with a cold look and assumed a defensive position. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

There was a moment of struggle before the Rod came crashing against Aiden's head sending him limply to the ground. Marik casually stepped over him and continued inside the control room. Zahara gasped and made her way quickly to Aiden's side to check on him. 

"At least he spared you the Shadow Realm. But I have no idea why," she said softly, as she looked over her shoulder.  _Sister, look out!_

* * *

 Sanura's eyes narrowed at the sound of her sister's warning in her mind and she stood from her chair in front of the computer. She had not been fast enough however as an arm snaked around her waist and the Millennium Rod was brought to her neck, causing her to emit a hiss of pain as it pierced her skin.

"What do we have here? A Princess without her guard?"

Searing pain filled her mind as she struggled against the Rod in every attempt to escape. His breath at her ear caused the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to rise and her body trembled. He had complete control, and she could do nothing to stop him.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt much." The Rod began to glow and Sanura's scream reverberated around the room before she collapsed in his arms. With a sneer, he shifted to let her fall as if she were lifeless to the ground. It did not take him long to turn his gaze on the keyboard where a monitor showing Seto, Yugi, and the others trapped within their virtual pods. "So this is what you are hiding. This is too easy." A sneer crossed his face as he aimed the Rod at the computer panel and the light that came from it destroyed the panel.

"Sanura!"

Marik turned to see Zahara rushing to her sister's fallen body and checking her for signs of life. She looked up at him with a death look in her eyes.

"What have you done to her, Marik?"

"Nothing that can't eventually be undone," he told her with a smirk. "Nothing like what I have done to you." Her blood froze and she stood slowly to meet him eye to eye. "Getting rather bold, aren't we? We both know you can do nothing to me as long as I have the Millennium Rod."

"Are you so certain you want to give that theory a try?"

He regarded her cautiously for a moment. He knew there was no way she could call for help; no one would hear her. He was certain the Rod would block any chance of a power attack like her mother's.

"Why not," he agreed with a shrug. "I always enjoyed wrestling with you."

She resisted the urge to gag. The mere thought of what he had done opening a floodgate to memories she did not want to see.

"You will see I am not so easily defeated this time, Marik," she returned coldly.

He raised his Rod and the power sent her across the room, hitting her back roughly against a wall. She uttered a low cry and fell to her knees.

"That is a nice position for you to be in, Princess." He stalked toward her like the tiger about to claim his prize. It was nothing for him to grab her by her hair and lift her to her feet once again. Her eyes squeezed shut in pain, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cries. "Go ahead and scream, Princess," he whispered, bringing her tight against his body before crushing her against the wall and capturing her lips in his own.

Her instincts to fight kicked in and she bit down, tasting blood. Hers or his, she was not exactly sure. When she heard his breath hiss in, she knew her answer. He pulled back and she saw the swollen lip as he placed two fingers to it. He looked down at the blood on them in fascination. And admiration. The lust in his eyes terrified her, but she knew she had to show him he could not get away with another attack. Not this time while she was still conscious enough to fight back.

"Ahh, so you like a little blood play. I can certainly give you that." He advanced closer again and began to lean toward her, the Rod pressed deathly close against her neck. She felt a tingling sensation in her hand. Pure instinct took over again and she raised her hand to his chest, blasting him backward with a shot of her own power. He glared up at her from his position on the floor.

"I told you things were different this time, Marik."

"If you wanted to be in control, all you had to do was say something."

"You pathetic excuse of a dark-side. You are nothing but a waste of space in the shadows. If it was not another's fated destiny, I would destroy you right here and now," she seethed at him.

His lip quirked and his eye twitched.  "Would that have been a promise?"

"You know it would be."

He lept from the floor and tackled her to the ground. The Rod tore at the skin at the base of her neck and she could not help the cry of pain that escaped her lips. A cry that made his wicked smile grow even darker.

"That's it, Princess."

She closed her eyes and fought the idea of retreating within herself again as she felt the pressure of his excitement pressed against her. She had brought this to herself by facing him to begin with. She was bound and determined not to let him win this time, however. She knew she was taking a risk with the Rod still so near her neck, but she had no other choice. His lips crashed upon hers again in a hungry and demanding kiss, bruising her tender lips. Swiftly, she began the struggle again, screaming into his mouth and clawing his face which made him only chuckle more. She brought one hand to her hip where she had hidden a dagger earlier and pulled it from its sheath. Marik sensed her movements and pulled back in time to grasp it from her. But that break was all she needed to get the leverage to send him off her again. She rolled away and they each stayed on hands and knees, glaring daggers at each other.

"You will  _not_ have me this time, Marik. I was never yours to have to begin with."

"But I have already brought the chaos to your nights. My task has been fulfilled. You will never forget, no matter how hard you try. My laughter, my touch; you will remember it all no matter what that Tomb Robber and his Hikari do to you."

She glared.  "It was and has always only ever been the Hikari. Never the Tomb Robber."

"So you say, but I know the heart of said darkness. He fought our duel not to help my lighter side, but to defend  _your_  honor. Not that you have any honor anymore."

Zahara slowly stood, barely holding her anger in check. He was baiting her, ready for her to attack him so he could turn the table on her yet again. Fate was on her side however, when motion on the monitors caught their attention. They saw Mokuba moving from a virtual pod inside the building. Marik smirked and turned back to her.

"This has been fun Princess, but I have a missing servant to locate and kill. And when this is all over, you will pay for your actions today," he threatened her, raising his fingers to his lips again.

Her cold Lapis eyes followed the psychotic darkness as he left the room before she lost her strength and fell to her knees. Her heart daring to beat once again. She could never admit to him the terror he instilled in her. She doubted she needed to tell him. She was certain he already knew.

A soft moan caught her attention and she turned to glance at her sister. Sanura reached up and placed a hand to her forehead while attempting to sit upright. Zahara struggled on jelly-like legs to stand again and make her way to her sister. They looked at each other for a long time. Each had tears in their eyes. Finally, Zahara could not stand anymore and she fell to her knees once more in front of her sister. Without a word, Sanura gathered Zahara into her arms and held her. She did not care that her sister's blood had begun to soak her shirt. All that mattered then was that her sister needed her, and she was not about to let her go. 

"It's going to be okay, Zahara. We will help you get through this," she whispered, smoothing her sister's hair and letting the younger girl cry uncontrollably on her shoulder. Gently, she pushed Zahara back to take a look at the slash by her neck. "It will leave a mark… But it is already healing pretty nicely. Come on. Let's get you somewhere to get it cleaned up, okay." She glanced over at the destroyed computer panel. "I will deal with that later."

* * *

An hour passed before Sanura placed a blanket over Zahara's restful form. The slash on her neck had healed well, but the scar would always be there. It was a drawback to being attacked with the Millennium Rod. It could do damage to them. Serious damage. Just why had always been a mystery to them. Not even their mother could answer that question. That thought bothered her greatly. Sanura sighed after taking one more worried look at her sister before slipping silently out of the room. Aurora had just turned the corner and stopped in front of her eldest daughter with a concerned look in her eyes. 

"What happened?"

"Marik," was all Sanura said as she touched a hand to her head.

"What did he do?"

Sanura hated when her mother got that cold sound in her voice.  "I… I am not entirely sure. He knocked me out. When I came to, he was already gone. Her neck was cut. But she seemed to be in one piece. He did destroy the computer panel. I have to fix that so we can leave as soon as Seto comes back."

Aurora shook her head.  "Poor girl. He has put her through so much. I will be glad to see your father finally take him out."

"What about you?" Sanura motioned toward a bruise beginning to show on Aurora's arm.

"I am fine. I have been through worse." Aurora took a deep breath. "I am going to watch over her. You go ahead and get that computer fixed."

Sanura nodded and left. Her mind was filled with too many things. She could not make any sense of anything there. As she opened the door to the computer room, she realized she just wanted to throw her hands up in the air and scream, "I quit!" The only thing that made it better was the fact that Aiden was standing and attempting to piece together some of the shattered mainframe.

"I didn't know you knew anything about computers," she said softly as she approached him. She noticed a bandage on his forehead. "He got you, too, huh?"

"Yeah." Aiden looked up at her. "Your sister going to be okay?"

"She will be, yes. Thank you for asking." Sanura sighed again and reached for a couple of wires. "This shouldn't take too long. There are some extra coils of wire in the storage bin there in the corner. If you can get them we can have these replaced sooner than trying to repair the ones here already." They quickly set about their task, working mostly in silence except to ask for a tool or wire. Sanura found herself amazed at his knowledge and could not help but look up at him occasionally.

"Something on your mind," he asked her after catching her gaze.

"I am surprised you are in security. With your knowledge, you could have benefited Kaiba Corp more in the technology field."

"Nah, I don't mind tinkering with computer systems. Would rather keep out of the way. Being security kept me in decent pay, but not exactly under Mr. Kaiba's watching eyes." They smiled at each other, knowing full well what he was talking about. The minutes flew past when Sanura replaced the panel and stood up straight, brushing her hands together.

"There, now to test it." She reached forward and flipped on a switch. The panel lit up and a series of beeps could be heard as it booted up. She jumped and cheered and Aiden breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we are just in time, too," he commented as they looked up at the monitor to see everyone running from the building.

"Get to the pilots and tell them to start this thing up while I finish up a few things here."

Aiden gave her another glance before leaving her. It is then that an alarm went off and she returned to the monitors to see Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi racing toward the aircraft. Quickly, she finished typing in the final codes and then left to meet them at the bridge.

"Wheeler! Catch my brother!"

Joey reached out as Seto grabbed Mokuba by the back of his shirt and lifted him off his feet, throwing him at the blonde. Joey crashed backward into Duke as he grasped onto the younger Kaiba. Mokuba turned back.

"Seto!"

Sanura reached out and touched Mokuba's shoulder. "He will make it, you will see."

Seeing Mokuba safe with Sanura, Joey reached out his hand to catch Yugi's hand and pull him aboard as the aircraft began to lift. Seto lept forward and grasped onto a handlebar near the doorway to pull himself the rest of the way inside.

"We have to leave now! There is a missile headed toward this place."

Sanura and Mokuba turned and raced toward the cockpit of the aircraft, Seto just a few steps behind them. The pilots were started as Seto reached up to an emergency lever and the blimp portion of the aircraft was released from the body. There was a jerk as the afterburners kicked in and the jet craft took off.

"I won't let you swallow me, you old fool!" Seto shouted as he jerked on the steering column to clear them of the smoke from the explosion as it rocked just beneath them.

Sanura blinked at him in shock at his words, but remained silent. She had seen Seto like this before and knew it better to leave him alone. Mokuba turned and walked toward the window and watched the smoke billowing out from the destruction in the water.

"Ya know," Joey said lightly after the moment of chaos had subsided. "Noah may have been a spoiled brat when we first met him, but it turns out he was just a poor kid. He was all right."

"You're right, Joey," Téa agreed. "All he wanted was to be loved by his father."

"Noah?" Sanura finally asked.

"A step-brother Seto and I didn't even know we had. He was killed before Gozaburo adopted us. His mind had been uploaded into a computer and he wanted out," Mokuba explained softly. The sad look in his eyes broke her heart and she knelt down in front of him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay, Mr. Mokuba, sir?"

He took a swipe at the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  "I will be. But there is something I want to do. Can you come with me?"

She was startled but nodded and let him take her hand as they left the room. They walked a short way to his room where he disappeared inside for a moment. When he reappeared, in his hands was a small bundle of white lilies that had been a part of a floral arrangement on his bedside table. Together they walked in silence. The sound of the afterburners died. It meant things had calmed down enough they could enter the top platform of the jet craft without fear of being blown away. They gazed down at the water for a moment before Mokuba let go of the lilies, scattering them upon the surface of the water.

"He will return again one day," he told her softly. "I know it. You want to know what he told me before he made me leave that virtual world?"

She did not speak at first. Her gaze followed the lilies in the water until she could no longer see them.  "What did he tell you, Mokuba?"

"He thanked me. For showing him the truth. For giving him back his heart. He… He told me he was no longer a machine like my step-father made him believe. He said he was human." He bowed his head in an effort to hide the tears that stung his eyes and Sanura reached out an arm, drawing him close as she knelt beside him again. She felt for him. He needed love and comfort. His brother had always been that to him. Until Yugi defeated him. She sighed as she realized all he cared about at the moment was regaining his title and the feelings of his brother just got in his way.

"It's okay, Mokie," she said softly. He leaned his head on her shoulder and fell to his own knees, allowing himself to be cradled in her arms. "Noah is never really gone, you know that?" He looked up at her, confused. She lightly touched her fingertips to his heart. "He is here. Inside you. Keep him in your heart; keep his memory alive. He will always be with you." She gave him a tender smile and he dried his tears. A cough at the door caught their attention and they turned, on edge, to see who stood behind them.

"Aiden?"

"Mr. Kaiba wishes to speak with you about the new panel in the mainframe. I tried to explain it to him, but he wants to hear it from you."

She bit her lip and looked down.  "I suppose," she relented with a deep sigh as she stood. She cast a glance down at Mokuba. "Just don't forget what I told you, okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head.  "I won't, Sanura. Thank you." He walked passed her and through the doorway to the elevator needed to get back to the main level.

Sanura turned to look at the direction of the lilies one last time before saying a silent prayer and joining him.

* * *

 


	19. Battle To The Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

The rest of the flight seemed uneventful. Sanura explained the damage that she and Aiden had found and let him know that everything seemed to be back to normal. She and Seto avoided mention of her verbal eruption on him prior to the virtual experience he and the others had taken. It was silently agreed to just let it go and move forward. Any punishment to be handed out would wait until they returned to Domino. Seto had his mind back on winning his tournament again.

"This is it, Mokuba. Only four duelists left including myself. And soon I will be crowned the world's greatest duelist on top of  _my_  duel tower!"

Mokuba sighed and turned away. He found himself still overwhelmed by his experiences with Noah. He looked up at Seto for a moment as realization settled in on him. A realization that he was going to have to live life for himself as well as Noah. Realization that he really could not depend on his brother any longer to be the kind of person Mokuba had always wished he would return to being.

"Is something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

His brother shook his head and turned away again to stare out the window as the duel tower came into view. With no answer, Seto continued on with his thoughts of winning the tournament. He looked down at his Obelisk card.

"With Obelisk in my deck, all I need are the other two and my deck will be completely unstoppable. Then finally I will be respected and feared by every duelist on Earth."

Sanura shook her head and Mokuba uttered a soft sigh.

"Not again," he muttered.

* * *

"Ishizu? Is everything all right?" Aurora hesitated a moment before entering the young Egyptian's room.

Ishizu stared out the window for a moment before turning to face Aurora.  "No, I just am not sure what to do. The evil within my brother has to be stopped before he does anything more."

"I'm afraid he already has."

Ishizu stood with wide eyes.  "What do you mean? What has he done?"

Aurora sighed and looked down.  "Do not worry, Ishizu. The injured ones will recover. Eventually."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Marik's dark voice told them as he stood just outside the door. He did not wait for permission to enter. He strode in confidently; his evil purpose shining in his eyes. He wanted answers. He was ready to get them at whatever the cost. "Lady Aurora, you are a hard person to track down. I have come seeking some information about the whereabouts of Odion. I know you had something to do with his disappearance. Ishizu could not have moved him on her own. So where have you put him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Marik. I told you. It was a simple game of Hide and Seek and we still have not found him," she told him evenly. Lightning flashed in her eyes as she recalled what Sanura had told her about the latest attack on Zahara.

"I can see through your lies. You and Ishizu know full well that Odion has the power to stop me. I know you are protecting him. Perhaps you should be more concerned over the protection of your daughters." Aurora growled deep in the back of her throat as Marik laughed again.

"You will never find him, Marik!" Ishizu called out as a distraction to Aurora.

Marik stepped forward.  "Care to reconsider those words?" He asked her as he raised the Millennium Rod. Aurora grimaced in pain and Ishizu gasped, her hand instinctively going to her neck where the Millennium Necklace had once been. "I can easily send you both to the Shadow Realm. Neither one of you have anything to protect you from my magic."

Ishizu stood strong, but swallowed the lump in her throat as he touched the Rod to her cheek. He glanced to the side to see Aurora fighting the wave of pressure building in her head from the close presence of the Millennium Rod. It was bringing out a powerful vision. One she did not wish to see.

"Well, now. Is that fear I see in your eyes? It is such a lovely look."

Aurora did cry out then, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.  "No!" Her body began to shake and Marik looked on in confusion.

Ishizu had always been told that certain things could trigger harmful visions in Aurora. But never in the time that she had known the immortal had she actually been able to witness one of these vision first hand. Aurora's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip. She knew better than to fight this type of vision, but the force of it always felt as though it was being ripped from her very soul.

* * *

_Aurora walked through the twist and turns of a canyon. She stopped atop one peak and looked down to see two people standing on a flat-topped rock structure with no way on or off. There was a green spell-casting seal surrounding them. She looked closer to realize she was watching a duel in progress with Yami and another she did not recognize. But blinked in shock at the tone in Yami's voice. She had never heard his voice quite that… evil-sounding... before. Looking closer, she saw the same spell-caster's symbol upon Yami's forehead where the Eye of Horus normally would be found. As the duel continued, she watched as Yami lost and fell to his knees, the seal enveloping him. Eyes wide, she watched as he failed to move._

" _Your soul belongs to the Oreikalkos_   _now, Pharaoh," she heard his opponent tell him._

* * *

 Aurora's eyes snapped open and her breath returned to her. Marik had knelt down and lifted her chin with the tip of his Millennium Rod, an evil smirk on his face.

"Dreaming of me?" She growled and spit in his face, sending him back a short distance from her as he wiped his face clean. "I could have easily tapped into your mind with my Shadow Magic to find him, but lucky for you, I have been called up to the main deck. I have a duel to win after all and we are finally approaching our final destination." He stood and glared at her. "I will look forward to crushing you after I destroy the Pharaoh." He said nothing more as he left the room.

Ishizu knelt beside Aurora and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Are you all right, my lady?"

Aurora stared straight ahead of her, oblivious to everything around her. She had found herself completely lost in thought over her vision.

"Lady Aurora? Please, answer me? Are you all right?"

Aurora shook her head to clear her mind before looking over at Ishizu and allowing her to help her stand. She sighed and placed a hand to her head.

"At least I know how this tournament will end. However, the Pharaoh's tests are far from over." She closed her eyes, but all she could see was the green color of the seal that had engulfed him. "He has a duel coming up in which he will not be so lucky."

"The Pharaoh will lose?"

"Not Battle City, but yes. And the result will be even more horrible than anyone has ever faced."

* * *

Zahara tossed and turned in her bed, unable to rid her mind of Marik's laughter. A shout from Ryou's voice brought her upright and gasping for breath as she cried out his name. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She could no longer take staying in one place. Throwing back her blanket, she stood and left her room. She did not know where to go. She just knew she could not stay in her room.

Eyes closed, she let her body take control. She opened her eyes only when her feet stopped moving and uttered a soft cry as she found herself in front of Ryou's room. She had spent so much time there as he attempted to recover from his duel with her father. She stepped forward and touched the door as it opened. Her heart pleaded to the gods to show her that Ryou had never left. That he was still asleep in that room. But her eyes saw the truth even her head did not want to accept. Ryou was gone. His bed had not been slept in since his duel with Marik. She knelt beside the bed and buried her head in her arms on the mattress. Her tears continued to silently fall. She never heard the soft footsteps behind her. She did not even jump at the light touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"This tournament has become too dangerous," Yugi said softly. "I am sorry about Bakura. I still can't believe he was sent to the Shadow Realm. All because of Marik." Zahara said nothing as she lifted her head. She kept her gaze lowered as she realized there seemed to be a third presence in the room. "I am sure he is already planning his next move right now. I still just don't understand why everyone else should suffer when it's me he wants." Zahara said nothing. She was certain he was not entirely speaking to her. "What's he waiting for?"

She finally spoke.  "It is the game he plays. To weaken his opponents by hurting those closest to them. He hopes that by taking your friends down one by one he can easily crush you when the time comes."

"There is no way we can let him get away with this!" Yugi cried out angrily. She thought for a moment that she saw fire flashing in his amethyst eyes. "And if he thinks he can scare us into defeat with his Millennium Rod, then he has another thing coming!" His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. "Yami and I are going to win this, and then because his plan had failed, everyone who has fallen victim to his cruelty should be released from his hold. They can be free again."

He turned his look upon the empty bed in front of them again and Zahara lowered her gaze. She would have given anything to feel Ryou's arms around her. She knew Yugi was right. In order for that to happen, they had to defeat Marik at his own game. There was a soft cough at the door and they turned to see Téa, Tristan and Duke standing there with smiles on their faces. Yugi glanced back at Zahara, noticing the bandage at her neck for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came as his friends entered the room.

"Hey, Yugi!" Duke called out.

"You ready?" Téa asked.

"It's almost time," Tristan added.

Zahara nodded toward Yugi and placed a hand self-consciously over the bandage.  "You can do this, Yugi. Good luck," she told him with a small smile as she passed his friends and stepped into the hall. Yugi watched her for a moment before joining the others.

"Wait, where's Bakura?" Tristan asked. Zahara's step faltered and she stopped moving. "He is in no shape to be up moving around."

"It's okay, guys," Yugi answered. "He… he's just out getting some air." He spoke quickly to change the subject. "Now, Joey and I have some duels to win. Are you guys ready to help us?"

"You bet, Yugi," Téa assured him with a bright smile.

"You can count on us," Tristan added, and Duke gave a friendly nod of his head.

"That's for sure, Yugi!"

"Great. Then let's get going!"

* * *

The aircraft landed on the island set up for the tournament. Instructions were given to exit and wait for the next part of the finals to be announced. A smug smile curved Seto's lips and Sanura could not help but sigh once again. Her eyebrow arched, however, when a silent alarm caught her attention on one of the screens. A mechanical problem that could make leaving the island difficult. Seto had gone into another speech that reminded her of something like "I'm King of the World" and she was not about to interrupt.

Quietly, she stood and approached Mokuba.  "Mokuba, sir, there is a slight problem. It seems that the aircraft took some unknown damage during that explosion."

Mokuba bit his lip.  "Thanks for letting me know. I will have some of the mechanics onboard take a look and see about fixing it before we have to leave here."

She nodded and waited as he made the call, then they turned and followed Seto down and out of the aircraft. Everyone slowly filtered out and stood to face the tower illuminated in the sunlight. Aurora had exited just before them and shielded her eyes against the site.

"Wow, just look at this place," Yugi marveled.

"This used to be the main military headquarters for Kaiba Corp. But I tore it down," Seto explained in a dark voice. "See that?" He added, pointing toward the tower. "That is my duel tower and I plan to defeat you on top of it!"

There was a bright golden glow and Yami stood in Yugi's place.

"Look, Rich Boy! I'm in this tournament, too and you won't be getting' passed me!"

"You? Wheeler, you should never have been in this tournament to begin with," Seto scoffed at him.

" _What!_  You'll see! I'll duel so many circles around ya, you won't know your trap cards from your graveyard, Punk!"

Seto bowed his head with a smirk.  "Must you insist on embarrassing yourself, mutt?"

Joey stepped forward with his fist raised and Tristan grabbed him to pull him back.

"Save it for your duels man!"

"Yeah, use to defeat Kaiba in the finals," Téa added.

Aurora watched the group with mild interest. She had debated leaving the aircraft at all. She was still concerned over Zahara's attack. Silently she turned to re-enter the aircraft when she came face to face with curious, crimson eyes.

"I saw Zahara earlier. Is she all right?"

Aurora bowed her head.  "She will be. She was out of her room?"

"Yes," Yami admitted with a nod. "Yugi had gone to Bakura's room and found her there."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. She hasn't been the same since all this happened. Did she say anything?"

"Only to try to explain to Yugi that it wasn't his fault that Marik was doing this."

"She is right…" Her earlier vision flashed in front of her eyes and she blinked it away.

"Well, now. Isn't this a beautiful sight?"

Yami and Aurora both sighed as they heard Marik's taunting voice above them. Aurora felt her hand grabbed and she looked to her side to find that Zahara had joined them.

"You should be in bed, resting."

"It would do me no good. Besides, the harder duels are about to take place. I wish to be here to see them," Zahara told her.

"If you are certain."

Zahara nodded her head and they began to walk passed Marik when his next words made them freeze.

"Such a shame some of your friends cannot enjoy this beautiful sight from their place in the Shadow Realm, isn't it Pharaoh?"

Yami turned to face him, but Joey jumped in between once again.  "Hey, pin cushion head! You're goin' down!"

"Then let's get on with these duels, shall we?" Marik taunted with an evil chuckle. He turned his gaze toward Seto and Mokuba. "So when do I find out who my next victim is?"

"You will know when we get inside the duel tower," Mokuba told him in an angry voice.

"Then let's get moving. There are so many people and so precious little time."

The rest of the walk toward the tower was silent. Zahara kept glancing over her shoulder at Marik and Sanura kept a hard gaze to the front of the group. The doors to the tower opened for them and the group shuffled in, looking around in wide-eyed shock.

"Attention everyone," Sanura started as she stepped a short distance ahead of them and turned to face the group. "Welcome to the second half of the Battle City Finals."

"So far, I'm not impressed," Joey commented as he continued to look around.

"This place doesn't look like a dueling arena," Téa added.

"Just wait and see," Mokuba told them as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"As you know, there are four duelists left in the tournament. Seto Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, and Yugi Motou. If you look around, you will see that there are four doors in this room. Pick a door, any door to enter, and choose carefully," Sanura instructed in a dull voice.

Yami stared hard at the four doors as Seto calmly moved toward one. Aurora could hear Joey trying to figure out which door by doing a one potato, two potato counting game. By the time he had chosen, Marik had already entered the door that Joey had picked.

Yami began to lose patience with his friend but kept his calm.  "Just take the last door, Joey."

"But my Potato song!" Joey whined.

"Can be sung later when there is nothing of real importance going on," Sanura assured him as the duelists all took their places.

Mokuba called out to the spectators.  "Come on, you guys! You can follow me." He led them toward an escalator that took them to another level of the tower. They stepped onto the next platform and Téa looked up.

"I can barely see the top of this thing," she commented.

"What gives, Mokuba?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, do you mind telling us where the duelists are?" Téa added.

Sanura sighed.  "They are arriving now," she answered as the four duelists appeared through the floor of the platform on separate pod like contraptions attached to the walls of the duel tower.

"Wait, is this some kind of a four-way duel?" Joey asked as he looked around from his pod.

"Don't worry, mutt. The rules will be explained, and I am sure Miss. Kornari can explain them slowly so you can follow along," Seto answered with a smirk as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Joey raised his fist in a threatening gesture.  "Kaiba! You're lucky I'm over here!"

"This is how we shall narrow down the finalists," Sanura began to explain after Joey silenced himself. "This is a preliminary duel. It does not take you out of the tournament if you lose this duel, it merely shows you whom you will be facing in the finals. You were correct, Joey. All four of you will compete in this preliminary duel at the same time."

Joey beamed at the comment and Seto rolled his eyes. Aurora looked around at the separate screens headed toward the top in which life point totals were shown.

"You will see your life point totals are displayed on grids to your right and headed up toward the top. As you lose life points, your pod will be lifted higher. The first two duelists to reach the top will face each other in round one. You each start with the original four thousand life points and when it is your turn, you can attack any player you choose. However, there have been some changes for this particular match."

"Changes?" Duke turned toward Sanura. "What do you mean changes?"

"All duelists can only have up to forty cards in their deck. They may take this time to prepare their deck to meet regulations." Sanura waited until the cards were chosen and remove from each deck before continuing her explanation of the duel. Joey looked through his deck with bewilderment in his eyes. He did not want to part with several of his cards, but he eventually made his choice and stood ready.

"If you are all set, you will see a connector plugin on the deck of your pod," Sanura informed them. "You need to connect your duel disk to your pod using this connector. It is connected to a screen that will display the images of the cards you play. Just remember that winning or losing has no effect on how you place in this tournament. It is merely taking the place of our lottery choices by giving you an opportunity to seek out who you wish to face first. As long as you can get them to rise to the top with you, that is," Sanura added with a rueful smile.

"So if it doesn't matter then that means there is no pressure, right guys?" Téa asked the others.

"Not exactly," Duke answered with a thoughtful look. "Aside from the duels to come, the others have been merely tests. This could be the most important duel they play."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"He means, they can control who their opponent will be," Aurora commented with a tone of realization. "He is right, this will be the most important duel for them."

"We have all seen their strategies in the past," Duke added. "But we may be surprised to see them changing strategies just for this duel as they go after who they wish to face in the final round. We could see two duelists choosing to gang up on one if they wanted to. Taking out the weakest first." Téa gasped.

"No, Joey!"

"Hey, down there! You guys talkin' 'bout me?" Joey shouted down.

Tristan spun around with a wave to his friend.  "No, we were just making up a cheer for you, that's all," he answered nervously.

Aurora sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned her attention toward Yami. His eyes had grown thoughtful as he looked from his duel disk to the screen in front of him. She heard a soft growl beside her and looked to find Zahara and Marik locked in a heated staredown. She touched her daughter's shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't waste your energy on him, Daughter. He will get what is coming to him soon enough."

Zahara made no move to acknowledge that she had heard her mother's words. Aurora shook her head and turned back to the four duelists. Seto looked around at each duelist that stood in the pods around him. She could tell he was calculating his moves carefully; plotting his strategy to seek his victory against Yami.

"Remember, duelists, the first two to lose their life points will face each other in the final round. It is time to begin. In order to determine who will play first, each of you must choose a monster card from your deck. The attack points will determine who will go first. The drawback is that the card you choose cannot be played during this playoff," Sanura informed them.

"Hey guys, Joey looks a bit freaked out," Duke commented.

Joey's face did betray his head as his hand skimmed over the cards in his hand. He finally made his selection and reshuffled his deck before placing it back into his duel disk.

"Now, duelists, reveal your cards!" Sanura called out.

Joey held out his card first. The others following suit. The smirk on Seto's face gave way that he knew he would be making the first move. Roland checked the screens on a nearby control panel and verified the information with Sanura.

"Okay, the play will move as follows: Mr. Kaiba playing first, Then Marik, followed by Yugi, and then Joey."

"Fine then," Seto's voice could be heard as his patience wore thin. "Let's start this duel!" He drew his first card. It was an easy move for him as he placed one card face down and summoned Vorse Raider to the field in attack mode.

"Not a bad start, Seto," Marik chided. "But your monster is no match for mine!" Marik's monster appeared on the field and Yami made his move.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode!" Yami called out. He then placed two more cards face down on the field and the turn shifted to Joey who stared down at his hand in shock. He eventually played one card face down and ended his turn.

Seto could not hide the satisfied smile on his face.  "I always said you didn't belong here, Wheeler. Now I will prove it by doing us all the favor of eliminating you!"

Joey stood strong as he watched Seto's Vorse Raider come toward him for a direct attack on his life points. The attack never came, however, as Yami's voice cut through the attack.

"Activate trap! Go, Regulation of Tribe!" Chains flew from the card and ensnared Seto's monster, stopping the attack. "As you can see, I chose to stop Beast-type monsters from attacking with this trap." Seto growled in anger. Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "We are a team, Joey. I will  _always_ protect you!" Yami promised his friend.

"Wheeler! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Seto vowed.

"Thanks for the help, Yuge!" Yami nodded his acknowledgment and turned to face Seto.

"Kaiba! You will never understand the real danger that lurks here in this tournament," he informed his rival.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he barely cast a glance at him. He did not see what Aurora saw. Yami was trying to avoid having Joey duel against Marik. Silence followed Yami's remark and Joey looked around, lost in thought. Seto gave up waiting for Yami to elaborate and snapped Joey's attention back to the duel.

"Wake up, Wheeler! Now is no time to be daydreaming."

"I was strategizing!" Joey insisted.

"Any duelist knows that to do that you actually have to understand the game," Seto smirked.

Joey's fist raised again at the young CEO.  "I got your game, right 'ere, rich boy!"

"You will never have what it takes to truly belong in this tournament," Seto returned coldly.

Aurora could not help but shiver at the chill in his voice.   _He really does have a bit of his grandfather in his blood,_ she thought as she remembered the change Priest Set had gone through during the Thief King's attack on the village. His next words made her blood run cold.

"There is only one reason you made it this far, mutt."

"Oh, yeah? What's dat?"

"Because Yugi is always there to bail you out. Even Yugi knows how hopeless you truly are."

" _What_!" Joey shouted, his eyes wide.

"Think about it, Wheeler. You are the only finalist here without an Egyptian god card in your deck. You lack the skills needed for this tournament. There is no other reason why Yugi should have wasted his trap card to protect you except for the fact that he doesn't believe you can protect yourself. Face it, the only way you will make it through the semi-finals is if he duels for you. Better yet, he knows it would be an easy victory if he went up against you next round. No, if anything, Yugi just has never wanted to admit that he has never believed in you from the start."

"That's a  _lie!_ " Yami shouted.

Aurora watched Seto's face carefully. His words were cutting and demeaning, but she sensed his true purpose behind them. He was actually attempting to help Joey become a stronger duelist in thinking he could depend on no one but himself. It was the concept he used in all his duels. His words were taken as an attack, but they did their job. Joey hung his head a moment as the words sank in heavily on his mind.

"Kaiba! Your taunting has gone  _way_  too far this time!" Yami's anger flashed the fire in his eyes and he clenched his fist tightly near his chest.

"If that is true, then stop protecting your friend and let him use his own pathetic skills to get him through this."

Yami growled deep in his throat and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Wait, Yuge. He's right. You gotta let me do dis on my own dis time."

"What? Joey…"

"If I am to help you stop Marik from takin' over da world, I have to stand up and take care of myself." He gave his friend a smile.

Yami sighed as he relented.  "Just be careful, my friend."

* * *

 


	20. Joey's Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Marik watched the banter between Joey, Seto, and Yami with great interest before deciding that it had gone on long enough. His dark laughter cut through the tension ad all eyes turned to him.

"It is time that I took control of this duel," he told them confidently. He placed one card face down and summoned Lord Poison in attack mode. "Hope you are ready, Kaiba. You will be the first poor, unfortunate soul to feel the wrath of my deck!"

Seto's eyes barely concealed the shock he felt at Marik's attack. He had called upon Newdoria. The monster's points were a great deal smaller than Seto's Vorse Raider. The call did not make sense to him at all.

"Nice try, fool, Vorse Raider, counterattack!" Seto shouted as his monster broke free of Yami's chains. In one swipe of a sword, Vorse Raider had removed Marik's monster from the field. "Any duelist knows better than to make that move."

"Heh, you just fell into my trap. When Newdoria is sent to the graveyard, it's special ability allows me to take out any monster on the field." With a flick of his wrist, Marik slipped the card into his graveyard and called on the special ability to take out Seto's only monster.

Seto growled as he watched his monster fade away and a look of triumph crossed Joey's face. He knew the Seto would be open to a direct attack by his next turn. Marik's next words, however, put Joey on edge.

"I'm not done yet. But which card should I set free next?" He gave a chilling smirk as he pulled out a card from his hand. "I activate Spell of Pain. Now, to choose who shall feel the effect of this card."

Aurora watched as Yami went on guard. He was the only one to have not taken a hit as of yet in the duel. He was preparing for this one. But she knew better. She knew Marik wanted to face Yami next. She watched as Marik toyed with the other players a few moments longer before finally making his choice.

"I shall take aim at Little Joey," he announced. "Now all the damage I should have taken in my last attack on Kaiba will be directed at you!"

Joey cringed as his life point total went from four thousand to thirty-three hundred. A shout escaped his lips as his pod started upwards. Yami called out to his friend while Tristan shouted for him to hang on. It was then that Joey admitted to his fear of heights.

"We all know you have been in scarier situations, Joey!" Duke called out.

"You can do this, just stay strong," Téa added.

The look on Joey's face betrayed the fear he felt as he looked down at the other players. Marik chuckled softly before turning toward Yami.

"Your move, Pharaoh."

"On guard, Kaiba. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Beast of Gilfer! Now my beast, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

"Guess again!" Seto shouted, drowning out the cry from his brother down below. "Attack Guidance Armor! Rise and attach yourself to Lord Poison!" Marik glared at the young CEO. "Now Yugi's attack will be redirected at Marik's only monster!"

The fire attack from Yami's Beast of Gilfer switched it's path and began to channel its way toward Lord Poison. Marik's glare turned to a smirk.

"You really think it will be that easy, Kaiba?" He flipped a trap card upright onto his duel desk. "I activate, Mirror Force!" Seto blinked in shock. He was certain Marik would not have been able to defend against that assault. "Now the attack is redirected to Yugi destroying his only monster!"

Yami's laughter caused a startled look to appear on Marik's face.  "Are you sure?" Yami asked him. "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! Now your Mirror Force is deactivated. That was a nice attempt, sorry it won't work for you."

"No!" Marik shouted as his shield shattered in front of him and his monster was destroyed. Everyone down below had watched the interaction in awe as the attack was volleyed back and forth between the duelists.

"Wow," Mokuba marveled.

Even Aurora had to admit she was impressed. Sanura nearly dropped her clipboard when the final trap card was played. In all her time at the gaming company, she had never witnessed a duel this heated.

"It's time you joined the  _other_  mutt as your life points go down," Seto told Marik scornfully. He was not about to be made a fool out of at his own tournament.

"I am not the only one who loses life points however," Marik reminded Seto.

Yami nodded. He knew that using his trap would cost him life points, but it was a risk he had been willing to take. His pod rose above Marik's and Joey's placing him in last place. Seto scowled. He wanted to face Yami and he made it perfectly clear he was going to see to it that this duel ended that way.

"But why would Yugi want to be in last place?" Téa asked no one in particular.

"He knows the first two duelists to the top must face each other in the next round," Aurora replied. "He is trying to make sure that Joey does not face Marik."

"My move!" Joey shouted out. "And I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The monster appeared ready for attack. "Now, Rich Boy! Taste cold metal! Gearfried, attack Kaiba's life points directly!" Seto had no trap or monster to defend him against the attack. Joey cheered the successful attack and Seto looked up at him with a glare.

"Wheeler," he growled. "I assure you that you won't be laughing much longer," he vowed as his pod raced up passed Yami's.

"Gee, Kaiba, is it really dat bad? I thought you  _wanted_  to go to da top of your tower."

Yami watched the two bicker back and forth for a moment in silence. Aurora saw the shock appear on his face as realization dawned on him.

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

Seto drew for his turn and looked around the tower. "I play three cards face down and summon Blade Knight! I won't lose this duel! Blade Knight, attack Marik directly!" Marik scowled again at the attack. "It's a long way to the top, Marik," Seto taunted. "I do hope you aren't afraid of heights."

Marik's face had a noble look as he glared down from his position above Seto in the tower.  "You must have learned by now that there is very little I have to fear," Marik responded. "With Ra in my deck and the Millennium Rod by my side, there is nothing that I have to worry about."

"Except Odion waking up," Aurora muttered under her breath.

"Wait, now," Téa said suddenly. "What's the score?"

Sanura looked at the monitors to verify the standings.  "According to the totals, Joey is in first place at this time, with Yugi in second. Mr. Kaiba is in third, leaving Marik in last."

"It's my move," Marik announced. "I summon Dark Jeroid."

"And we're supposed to be scared by dat?" Joey asked with a confused look. "It's the weakest monster out dere."

Marik chuckled.  "I attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

"Wha-?" Joey blinked in shock and took a small step back. "But how?"

"The special ability of my monster makes yours weaker, Little Joey," Marik explained. "You're through!" Marik's monster descended upon Joey's but a smile stopped the attack.

"Don't think so, Marik. Check out my face down card: Skull Dice!"

"You are relying on luck to get you out of this?"

"There a problem wit dat, psycho boy?" Marik snarled as he watched the red die bounce around and finally land on a two. "Oh yeah! Cut in half, baby!"

"Great work, Joey!" Yami shouted down with a thumbs up.

"Time for Gearfried to turn the tables, Marik!" Joey ordered the attack but was shocked when his monster shrunk in size once again. "What's goin' on?"

Aurora arched an eyebrow when even Marik looked confused. All questions were answered when Seto's soft, yet cold, laughter began to be heard.

"Couldn't give up the chance to make Wheeler's monster as puny as his mind," Seto told them with an amused look.

Marik looked down and ordered his monster to attack Gearfried again.

"I won't forget dat, Kaiba!" Joey promised with a raised fist.

"Forget about it, Joey! Just stay focused!" Yami called out to his still fuming friend.

"Grr, you're going down, Kaiba!"

"And you are going up," Seto smirked. "And remember in this duel, that is worse than down. Unless of course, you are talking about down out of that pod."

Joey nervously glanced over the side at the huge drop and snapped back to the center of the pod.

"Joey!" Yami shouted. "You  _have_ to maintain your concentration!" Yami turned back to the duel and drew for his turn. He let out his breath as he tried to figure out the best possible move he could make at that time in the duel.

"What's Yugi going to do? He really has a tough decision," Tristan commented. "If he goes after Kaiba to duel for Obelisk, then that would mean Joey would have to duel Marik."

"And that would be a complete disaster," Duke replied with a roll of his eyes.

"But look at Joey. It almost looks like he  _wants_  to duel Marik."

Aurora listened as Téa explained about Joey's promise to take out Marik to save Mai from her place in the Shadow Realm. It was a noble and honorable act. Foolish, but noble and honorable to say the least.  "I just hope he understands what he is getting himself into," she murmured.

"All right, Beast of Gilfer, attack Dark Jeroid!"

"Hey, Yuge! Wait!"

Yami stopped and turned to look down at his friend.  "What is it, Joey?"

"Tell me, Yuge, what's a True Duelist?" The question had everyone stunned into silence as they tried to figure out what he was talking about. "I'll tell you what I think a True Duelist is. One who attacks the people who should be attacked."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying you and I both know you are attacking the wrong duelist here." Gasps could be heard down below. "You shouldn't be attacking Marik. You should be attacking me."

"Joey, the pressure has gone to your head, man!" Tristan hollered up at him. "Just let Yugi make his play!"

"Stay outta dis, Tristan!" Joey snapped back before turning back to face his friend. "Trust me, Yugi. You can't always be dere ta protect me da rest of my life. You have to do dis. You can't keep protecting me or goin' easy on me if I am to learn to improve my skills. I was able to face the toughest opponents in my life and managed to still make it this far. I can take it, Yuge! Trust me. Have  _faith_  in me, pal!" He paused to take a breath. "If you really want to help me, then you will attack me. In this duel, everyone except one's self is an enemy. There should be no special treatment just because of our friendship, Yuge. Treat me as you would any other opponent."

"Are you about finished?" Marik asked as he tapped his fingers impatiently against his arm. "If so it is time to move onward and it is the Pharaoh's move."

"He's right, Yuge. Now Kaiba told us all that you didn't believe in me. That you didn't think I could really do dis. You said dat was a lie. Well now's yer chance to prove your words. If you truly believe in me you will start treating me as your equal for once."

Yami closed his eyes and took in Joey's words.  "But, Joey-"

"But nothing, Yuge. I have no monsters to defend myself. Remember, hold back and I will know you think I can't take it. I am asking you as my best friend to attack me already!"

"Kind of sounds more like an order if you ask me," Sanura muttered under her breath.

Zahara suppressed a giggle and Aurora merely shook her head.

"And if you lose?" Yami asked him.

"Don't worry about it. This duel is only to determine who faces who in the semi-finals. I made a promise to you and Mai. I can't keep it if I don't face a certain someone."

Yami took a deep breath and released it slowly as he nodded with a smile.  "You are right, my friend. I believe you will do what you have to do. Just as I have to now. Beast of Gilfer, attack Joey's life points directly!" Joey let out a shout as the monster's attack struck him. Yami's eyes twitched with concern as the smoke began to clear. "Joey? Are you all right?" His friend's pod began it's ascent and Joey struggled to regain his balance.

"No problem, Yuge!" Joey called down. He glared daggers at Marik as he passed the Egyptian's pod. "I may be in last place," Joey said to Marik. "But I'm taking you out with me." Marik gave a chilling smile and watched Joey continue his ascent. Yami's turn ended and Joey's was just about to begin. He drew his card and smiled. "I summon Axe Raider! And my target will be…" He raised his finger to circle the arena before aiming it at Seto. "You, Kaiba."

"You just never learn, do you mutt?" Seto sneered.

"But wait, wasn't Joey after Marik?" Tristan asked.

"With Mr. Kaiba having those face-down cards Joey stands to reason that at least one of them could help in his chance to take Marik up with him," Zahara commented softly. Aurora nodded her head in agreement.

"You triggered my Ring of Destruction, Wheeler! Say goodbye to your Axe Raider, and the rest of your Life points."

"Yours too, Rich boy!"

"Not exactly, thanks to the Magic card Ring of Defense," Seto smirked as he revealed his other face down card. "I am safe from the blast of the Ring of Destruction." The attack came with few people noticing the twitching of Joey's hand near his cards as he made one last play before his card was destroyed.

"He never should have messed with my brother," Mokuba said with a smile as Téa gasped.

"Don't be so sure, young sir," Sanura told him with a pointed look toward the top of the tower. "It seems that a different player took the hit." Aurora and the others followed the score as Marik let out a frustrated growl.

"Why have  _my_  life points gone to zero?" He asked angrily.

"A handy little card I played before any damage could be done," Joey said smugly. "My old friend Graverobber. Thanks to the distraction, my friend here snuck into Marik's graveyard and stole a card for me." Marik looked down at his duel disk with a snarl. "Yup dat's right. Spell of Pain was able to help me return the attack you handed me a little while ago."

"You'll pay for this!" Marik vowed.

"Aww, poor psycho boy can't handle losing. Buh bye now!" Joey called out as Marik's pod moved passed him. Marik folded his arms in front of his chest and gave his chilling glare.

"I'll deal with  _you_  shortly," he promised.

"Oh boy, I'm shakin'," Joey taunted. He turned his gaze back below him. "Well, I have done enough damage. So I end my turn. Let's see what you can do, Rich Boy."

"I can do plenty," Seto told him darkly. "You have been and always will be a second rate duelist, Wheeler. Blade Knight, Attack his life points directly!" Joey smiled through his grimace of pain as his life point counter hit zero.

Joey turned to face Marik as his pod reached the top.  "Long time no see, needle head," Joey said with a wave.

Marik's smile was unnerving.  "Prepare to enter the shadows, fool."

"This has been a long time comin, creep," Joey returned with a smile as Roland called the duel's end.

"With the duel's end, the semi-final match-ups will be as follows," Roland started as Sanura stepped forward.

"Marik Ishtar against Joey Wheeler. And Mr. Kaiba against Yugi Motou. Duelists, be ready for the toughest events yet to come!"

"Open the tower gates now!" Roland commanded.

The top of the tower opened up to let light into the room as all the pods raced up to the top. Marik's laughter was the last sound heard and Zahara cringed, shutting her eyes to mentally ward herself from the memories stirred by his laughter.

"Now the tests will truly begin," Aurora said softly as they all prepared for the first duel. "Good luck, Joey. You will need it."

* * *

 


	21. Phoenix Rises, Joey Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Everyone took the elevator up to the next level as Marik and Joey were sent on toward the top of the tower in order to begin their duel. Aurora's mind had skimmed ahead and her heart jumped as she realized this duel was not just about shadows and promises. This duel would be a battle of life or death. She closed her eyes in silent prayer for Joey's sake as the elevator slowed to a stop. Roland's voice came across the sound system to announce the beginning of the duel in five minutes time. Sanura nervously nipped at her lower lip and Zahara lounged against the wall of the elevator waiting for the doors to open. Her eyes were dazed and clouded. Aurora could not help but wonder the thoughts going through her daughter's mind. She was distracted, however, when the doors opened to a verbal battle between Joey and Seto.

"Did I mention you're gettin' on my nerves?" Joey growled.

Marik chuckled as he took his place at the duel podium.

Yami had bowed his head.  "Kaiba, you think you have this tournament all figured out. It is a nice goal to work for, as well. But in order for this plot of yours to work as you foresee it, you will first have to get through me," Yami informed him.

"Whatever," Seto scoffed as he turned and made his way to his own spectator spot on the tower. "Let's get on with this. Wheeler has a duel to lose."

Joey growled again as he shook his fist.  "I really hate that guy."

"You musn't worry about him, Joey," Aurora told him as they approached. "I don't think I need to remind you of the more important battle up ahead.

"Nah, ya don't have ta remind me, It's the only way to get Mai back and keep my promise ta Yuge." Joey folded his arms in front of his chest and brushed passed them to take his spot opposite Marik in the arena.

"With everyone in place, the first duel of the Battle City Semi-Finals will begin. Marik Ishtar against Joey Wheeler," Sanura announced.

"Hope you're ready, Freakshow. You're goin' down!"

"The Shadows eagerly await your soul," Marik taunted in response.

Aurora looked into his eyes and a chill ran through her. This duel was going to be different from the others. This one had more at stake. More than Joey's soul was about to be risked in this duel. But she also knew there would be no sense in talking him out of this chance to face Marik. Joey was strong-willed enough to go up against him knowing the dangers that he faced. She just hoped that strong will would be enough to handle what Marik had planned for him.

"First turn honors belong to Marik," Sanura informed them. 

Marik cocked his head to the side and gave her a wink.  "As you wish," he sneered at her. She frowned and arched an eyebrow as she turned away and rejoined the others. Marik drew his first card. "Gilgarth, attack mode. I will end my turn after placing one card face down."

Joey stood ready after taking his own first card.  "Okay, Nutcase, my turn. I place one card face down and summon Alligator Sword in defense mode." Clouds of darkness began to appear around them then. Aurora grew uneasy and fine tremors began to flow through Zahara's body. "What are you up to, Marik?" Joey demanded.

"Me? I have decided to take this game to the next level. A more  _advanced_  level, if you think you can handle that. If not, I guess that's just too bad now, isn't it?" Marik told him with a sly grin.

"Oh come on, not this lame, old thing again. You could at least show some originality, Marik," Joey chided.

Marik raised his Millennium Rod and Sanura and Aurora took a couple steps back.  "You want originality? So be it, fool. I still find it hard to believe you think you can defeat me to save your friend. She is permanently trapped in the Shadow Realm. Nothing you can do will save her."

"She will be back, Marik, just you watch!"

"You have no idea, little Joey. The weaker she gets, the stronger my powers grow. You won't be able to stop me!" He laughed.

"You're nuts," Joey growled. "Bring it, Marik! I'm ready!"

"Doubtful; do you even have any idea what you are about to experience? This darkness will devastate you."

"Shut up and duel!"

"I would have thought you would have want to know the rules of this particular shadow game," Marik said nonchalantly as he drew his next card. "You already know the loser's soul is sent to the Shadow Realm, but in this game, there is an interesting twist that will come before. I promise you, once you know this, you will wish you never dared to face me."

"You don't scare me, I'm ready, creep."

"Very well then, let the Shadow Game begin." He let out a soft chuckle as a bright pink cord appeared and connected itself to Joey and his monster.

Joey's eyes narrowed in thought.  "Hey, wait a minute, what's goin' on here?"

"The stakes are raised with these energy streams, little Joey. Now every time our monsters take a hit, it's energy is drained from us as well."

"But… couldn't that…?" Téa could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It is just like old times," Aurora said softly as Marik summoned Drillago to the field. Drillago was ordered to attack and destroy Joey's Alligator Sword. The group around Aurora all gasped as Joey cried out and fell to one knee, his hand clutching his chest.

"This will be his ultimate test. Just how strong is his will?" Yami murmured beside Aurora. She nodded as Joey struggled to stand once again.

"That wasn't fun," he muttered.

"Ah, but it's just starting. Gilgarth, attack his life points directly!"

"Nice try, hotshot! I reveal Scapegoat!" Four different colored little scapegoats appeared in front of Joey. His yellow colored on took the hit to spare Joey's life points. Marik's eyes widened in shock. "Confused? Not only did they protect my life points, but because they aren't monsters I don't take a shot at my energy when I lose one."

"So there  _is_  a brain under that mop of hair after all," Marik smirked as he regained his proud, upright stance. "My turn is done."

"Ready for payback? I sacrifice one scapegoat to allow my Panther Warrior to attack your Gilgarth to give you a zap from your own energy beam." Joey's Panther Warrior surged forward and Marik growled out his cry as he felt the sting of the attack and his own energy level dropped with his monster."That attack was for Mai."

Marik stood and grinned again.  "Speaking of your pathetic friend, I would believe her mind is gone by now. Swallowed by the shadows."

"Nice try, but your head games won't be working on me today," Joey informed him with a cold stare.

"So you think," Marik returned as he made his next move. His next card allowed him to pull Joey's Alligator Sword from his graveyard and combine it with his Gilgarth to summon a beast he was certain to be stronger than any other monster on the field.

Joey's eyes narrowed again and he thought hard about what Marik may be up to. Marik placed a final card face down and ended his turn. The wind picked up as Joey made his next draw.  "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!"

"Poor move, little Joey. By summoning him in attack mode you summoned my trap card. Now I can summon a monster with four stars or less to the field. And I choose my Plasma Eel. By activating its special ability, I can attach it to any monster and make it lose five hundred points."

Joey cried out again as his Panther Warrior felt the sting of the Eel and began to lose attack strength. Once again, Joey found himself on his knees.

"You have to fight it, Joey!" Yami shouted.

"Come on, man!" Tristan called out.

"Feel the regret in wanting to duel me now?" Marik laughed.

"I… don't think… so, Marik! I … made a… promise!" Joey held his head in his hands as he struggled against the force against him. With a shout, he stomped his foot hard on the arena floor and flew upright with sheer determination and will.

Marik watched him in shock.  "He should be begging for mercy, not coming back for more!" He exclaimed.

" _Marik_! As long as I have something to fight for, you will  _never_  keep me down! Now I activate Rocket Warrior's special ability-  _Invincible mode!_  My target is your Helpoemer!"

It was Marik's turn to cry out again and Zahara could not help but give a small relieved sigh to see him in pain for a change. Immediately following Rocket Warrior's attack, Joey followed up with an attack from Panther Warrior which took out Helpoemer and brought another angered shout from Marik's lips as the energy cord linking them was severed. Zahara's happiness was short-lived however when Marik began to laugh. The laughter made her cringe.

"Thank you, little Joey. You have been a great help to me in destroying you. The special ability was activated the moment you sent my beast to the card graveyard. And guess what? It's in your graveyard now."

"Wha-?"

"With it in your graveyard, it takes away one random card from your hand every turn. You know? I think I'm enjoying this duel even more so than I did the duel against your friend. The difference? Your fate will be even worse than her's. Her's is an eternity in the Shadow Realm, but yours include a first class trip into Hell!" Marik's evil laughter echoed through the sky.

Aurora and the others watched intently as the duel played back and forth into both duelists favor. Joey seemed to be handling well against the energy attacks. He was shaken but still standing. His main problem was Marik's Coffin Seller which lowered Joey's life points by three hundred for every monster sent to the graveyard.

"Considering many of these monsters Joey has never seen, I am impressed he has managed to hang on this long," Sanura said softly. She frowned when Joey cried out once again. Marik's traps had begun to hurt Joey's chances. Joey took a few moments to gather himself again before attempting his chance at drawing again.

  
Marik laughed when Joey hesitated.  "What's the matter, Little Joey? Have you realized you are no match for me yet? That you should just give in?" Joey scowled at him, blinking suddenly as a wave of dizziness passed over him. "You look like you could use a rest, Little Joey."

"And you could use a haircut, what's your point? Now shut your trap, it's my turn," Joey snapped back as he drew. His frown turned to a smile as he laughed. "And it doesn't get any betta dan dis. The card in my hand will mean the end of your entire strategy."

Marik blinked and stood straighter.  "You lie!"

"Unfortunately for you, I am not. Check it out. A handy little card called Question!" Marik's eyes registered shock and confusion. "Dat's right, needle head. Question forces you to guess which of my monsters is at the bottom of my graveyard. Guess right and it is out of the game for good. Guess wrong, however, and I can summon it to the field and start to take control of this duel again." Marik stared hard at Joey from his spot in the arena. A low growl came from his throat. "I'm all ears. The worst that could happen is you guess wrong and I am able to crush ya."

Marik's eyes turned thoughtful as he tried to remember.  "Good luck trying to remember, Marik. You can't, because you never saw it. The first monster card in my graveyard was chosen randomly by your Helpoemer. So there is no way you can possibly guess it right." Marik growled again and took a couple of steps back. "Give up? Doesn't matter, time's up and stunned silence was not the answer we were looking for. So guess it's time to show you the going away prize. Time to say hello to Jinzo!"

"No!" Marik shouted as the monster appeared on the field.

"That's right! Welcome, Jinzo and goodbye trap cards!" Jinzo's eyes began to glow and it was not long before bright pink lasers came from his eyes to destroy all the trap cards Marik had laid out for him.

"Way to go, Joey!" Tristan hollered up to Joey.

"Great work, Joey! Now he has to come up with a new plan!" Yami told him proudly.

Marik growled again.  "Just go," he snarled at Joey.

"Aww, wittle Marik is afraid of Jinzo? I wouldn't blame you. He's not the monster you want to be on the other side of. But I'm not done with you yet. I switch my monsters into attack mode to get rid of your remaining one."

"Just successfully take a hit on Marik's life points now, Joey! You can do this!" Yami called out to him as the others cheered. Sanura's ear picked up Mokuba's voice as he spoke to his brother.

"Joey just might win after all."

"I'll only believe  _that_  when I see it," Seto responded.

Mokuba shrugged and turned back to the duel. Joey sent his remaining two monsters toward Marik for a final assault. It was halted, however, when Marik stood with a wicked grin and raised his arm.

"Dark Wall of Wind!" A black swirling sphere surrounded Marik's body, protecting him from the attack and saving his life points.

"No!" Yami shouted in disbelief.

"Always prepared," Aurora murmured. "Great dueling strategy, now if only he wasn't so psychotic…"

"You really think I would allow it to be that easy?" Marik taunted. Joey watched as Marik's Helpoemer took another card from his hand and then felt the attack of his Plasma Eel on the Panther Warrior. Joey screamed out and dropped to his knees. "You were a fool to think you could easily defeat me. Your friend Mai made the same mistake when facing me. And you know very well what happened to her. But don't worry. You will soon join her." Marik drew his next card and grinned. "Stand ready, Little Joey. The next beast I call upon is the strongest one yet. An eight-star monster called Lava Golem."

"I think that needle-like hair of yours is affecting your brain," Joey returned. "You can't play a monster that strong without making a sacrifice."

"True and I shall. It allows me to sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field," Marik told him with a smirk.

"What? No way!"

"Ah, but there is a bright side to this, Little Joey. Lava Golem stays on your side of the field." He laughed as Joey's two monsters disappeared and a cage appeared around him. A hot molten monster appeared just behind him, standing over him.

"Hey! What's the deal, Marik?" Joey shouted at his opponent.

"Not pleased with my gift? And here I thought you would have enjoyed a monster with three thousand attack points."

Joey looked around.  "It's mine?"

Aurora and Yami both looked hard at the monster in Joey's possession. Both had feelings of apprehension at the sight of it.

"It may be Wheeler's, but so are the weakness of that thing," Seto mused.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Just watch."

"Your monster seems to be melting, Little Joey," Marik chided.

"What?"

"With every turn, Lava Golem melts a little more, taking with it your life points," he explained with a twisted smile. "Better news for me, now that Jinzo is back in the graveyard, I can set as many traps as I wish. My turn is done as I place one card face down. You can attack me. Lava Golem's attack strength is more than enough to take me out."

Joey's mind had gone away from him for a moment as the heat made him weaker.  "Get me outta dis thing now!" He shouted.

Marik laughed again.  "You don't have much of a choice, Little Joey. Attack me if you aren't too scared." Joey hesitated again. "You claim you want to save your friend, well here's your chance. Attack me!"

Aurora watched as Joey's eye twitched. Marik was hitting all the right buttons to force Joey's hand.  "Think it through, Joey!" She called out to him. "Don't rush this on his account!"

"She's right, Joey!" Yami agreed. "Stay strong and be careful! Remember his trap."

"Forget them and make your move," Marik challenged.

"Stop it!" Joey shouted back. "Okay, here it goes…" Joey reached for his deck to draw for his turn. He scowled at the card but made up his mind. "Very well then. Let's see what this monster can do."

"Ah, the smartest thing you have said this entire duel," Marik said with a grin.

"Watch it," Joey warned.

"I will make you see, Joey that every path you take will bring you to the same place. The shadows are calling you. You can't win!"

"Don't listen to him, Joey!" Téa called out.

"He's just messin' with ya man!" Tristan added.

Joey clenched his fist.  "It's over, Marik!" He shouted from his cage.

"For once we can actually agree on something, Little Joey. Go ahead and attack me. It will be the last thing you do!"

"I'll take my chances. Lava Golem; attack!"

Aurora and Yami watched intently as the attack drew nearer to Marik. The others had turned their heads and closed their eyes, unable to let themselves see their friend sacrifice himself in the duel.

"I don't think so, Little Joey. I activate the trap card Relieve Monster! Now I can return one of my own monsters to my hand. In doing so, I am able to replace it with a four-star monster I am currently holding."

"Like that's going to work," Tristan chided. "He doesn't  _have_  any monsters to return to his hand."

"Not so, Tristan." Aurora replied as she nodded to the field.

"Ah, yes," Yami agreed. "The Plasma Eel that is still attached to Joey's Panther Warrior."

Tristan turned back to the arena as Aurora nodded again.

"Because Plasma Eel is a four-star monster I am recalling it to the field in defense mode as well," Marik explained as the attack struck his monster. Marik's wicked laughter rang out over the sound of Lava Golem's fire. "And Plasma Eel remains safe as it cannot be destroyed in battle thanks to its special ability!"

Joey watched as Marik's Helpoemer reached out from his graveyard and snatched another card from his hand.  "Are you about done?" He snapped at the psycho across from him.

"As soon as Lava Golem melts taking seven hundred life points with it. Yes, Little Joey. This duel is finally coming to a close! Go Machine Duplication!" Marik shouted as his turn began.

As they all watched, Marik's Plasma Eel separated into two others, giving Marik three monsters. Each one attached themselves to all of Joey's monsters draining them of points and Joey of more of his energy. Aurora cringed at Joey's shout. Sanura and Zahara closed their eyes and bowed their heads. All of Joey's friends began calling out more words of encouragement to keep him going as he fell to the floor of his cage. He was beginning to really struggle with his strength, and Aurora shook her head. This was only going to get worse.

"Dat all ya got, Marik?" Joey questioned from his spot on the floor of the cage. "It takes more dan dat to keep  _me_  down ya frizzy-haired freak."

Marik placed his hands on his hips one moment with a smirk before placing a card face down.  "Then show me what it takes, Little Joey. I'm waiting. That is, if you can  _stand_  to make your next move."

Yami's eyes narrowed in anger at Marik, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help his friend except to have faith in Joey's talent and ability. Joey stood and looked down for a moment before suddenly turning to face Yami.

"I made a promise, Yuge. I won't break it now." He turned again to face Marik. "You're dumber than you look if you think I am going to just let you win dis." Joey drew his next card and stared down as he planned out his strategy. A determined look crossed his face. "Watch out, Marik, because here is where things begin to change. I play Graceful Dice. And with it I will be raising the attack points of your Plasma Eel," Joey told him with a grin.

Marik glared as he watched the die bounce on the field. It turned to a sneer when the die landed on a six. The strength gained by the roll made Plasma Eel too powerful for his Machine Duplication card, leaving two of Joey's monsters free once again. He then sacrificed all his monsters to call forth his Gilford the Lightning. The warrior gave a mighty shout and drew his sword.

"What a comeback, Man!" Duke shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Tristan added.

"Time to finish this guy off, Joey!" Téa cheered.

 _If only it would be that easy,_ Aurora thought. Marik's laughter cut through again.

"What joke did I miss dis time, Marik?" Joey asked.

"You made my Eel more powerful than your Gilford when you chose my card to take the effects of your Graceful Dice. My eel is safe."

"For someone ready to take over the world with a game, he sure doesn't read up on the special effects of the cards very well," Sanura muttered.

Zahara smiled slightly beside her and held back the chuckle that had bubbled up inside her.

"You sure your eel is safe?" Joey asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb enough to attack a stronger monster with a weaker one. It just so happens, Gilford has his sword ready. His special ability allows it to destroy all of your monsters on the field at the time he is summoned."

"Great work, Joey!" Yami called out. "Take him out!"

"This can't be!" Marik shouted as his eel was destroyed. "It's special ability! It can't be destroyed!"

"Does the student need a new lesson book to go with that frizzy hair-do over there?" Joey chided. "Let me play teacher for a moment. The special ability of mine over-rides yours as it was not in battle when it was destroyed. Perhaps next time you won't skip class. Now time for Professor Wheeler to teach you another lesson in Duel Monsters. Gilford, attack his life points directly!"

"Think again, you twit! I reveal my face down card, Nightmare Mirror! My Mirror blocks your attack and saves my life points. But that is not all it does. It returns the attack to the one whose reflection is seen in the mirror. You, Little Joey!"

"Wha-?" Joey's eyes widened in shock as he felt the sting of his warrior's attack.

"You lose a thousand life points and all I lose is a card to the graveyard."

Aurora's eyes widened at the jolt she felt at the card he pulled. She knew he was placing his god card in the graveyard. Ready to be used another time.

"There is no way you can take control away from me. This is, after all, a Shadow game, you fool. And I am the one who controls the shadows here!"

"Even so, the master of the Shadow Game can still be defeated," Yami murmured. "Just because he calls the game, does not make him the automatic winner."

"We'll see. I end my turn," Joey said in response to Marik's comment. Marik did not even attempt to conceal his joy at his next drawn card as he began to laugh. Joey rolled his eyes. "Enough wit the laughin' already. It's enough to give a man a headache. Just move on and play your card!"

"You'll regret those words, you insignificant fool, because I am now going to eliminate you once and for all from this duel, this tournament, and this world, with Ra!"

"No!" Came the chorus of cries from Joey's friends behind Aurora.

"This is great, Bro!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Now you can see more of the specialties of Ra."

Sanura watched the darkly amused look cross her boss' features.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn!" Marik called out.

"So that is how he planned to do it," Yami breathed.

"But I still don't get it," Duke commented. "It was said that the God cards take on the attack points of the monsters sacrificed to call it forth. Without sacrificing, Ra has no power what-so-ever."

"Don't be so certain," Aurora responded softly. She could feel the stirring in her spirit. The same spirit that she had called upon some three thousand years ago to aide her husband in his battle against the Thief King. She knew this attack would harm more than just Joey, and she could not stop it.  _Curse you, Pegasus for giving Ra all its abilities. This one was to be mine, given to the Pharaoh himself to be the only one to use it._

"Now my great beast of the sky, show yourself!" The wind grew fierce and everyone stood on their guard to keep themselves from being pushed back by its force. "Now for the first of my creature's abilities to be activated. Instant Attack! But that is just the beginning!" A bright fiery light came from Ra's mouth and began to envelope the monster.

Yami turned at the sound of a soft cry and saw Aurora doubled over with a pained expression on her face.

"Aurora?"

She gasped, her eyes shut tight. The pain in her soul grew immense as she fought it from being ripped from her.

"Someone wanna fill me in here?" Joey asked.

"Ra… It seems to be… transforming," Zahara blinked in shock.

Sanura turned to see her mother's struggle and nudged Zahara. She turned and blinked in shock as she tried to figure out what Sanura was motioning about. Cautiously, she approached Aurora who had begun to have the same fiery glow surround her that had covered Ra. "Mother?"

Both she and Yami stretched out their hands in an attempt to touch Aurora's shoulders. They flinched and pulled back as Aurora screamed out and fell to her knees and an apparition of a fiery bird rose from her and soared its way to Ra.

"Whoa… what just happened?" Duke asked as they watched the odd scene take place.

Marik grinned evilly as he watched Aurora fall.  "Thank you greatly, my Lady. That is most helpful of you."

Aurora opened her eyes and white flames danced within them. Her lapis blue eyes looked black in the firelight.

" _Marik_!" She snapped back. "You know that was  _not_  my choice! You  _will_  suffer for this!"

Yami looked between the woman beside him and Marik in the arena trying to piece together what he had just witnessed, but his surprises were not done yet. As he watched Ra, the great Egyptian god called out to the heavens and it's form changed. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that Ra's form had become the match for the apparition that had just risen from Aurora.

"Is… is there some sort of connection between you and Ra?" Yami asked her.

Aurora was no longer able to speak. His answer came from another female voice as footsteps approached them.

"You can say that," Natara answered. "Aurora was the carrier for the Egyptian Ka beast of the Firebird Phoenix. In a battle against an enemy, she willingly gave this spirit to the Pharaoh to strengthen Ra's attack." Natara looked down at her friend. "It hurt her this time because of the special ability of the card. It ripped the spirit of the Phoenix from her instead of allowing her to give it. She fought it; now she suffers from it." She knelt down beside her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Aurora closed her eyes and gave into the embrace as darkness overcame her.

"Will she be alright?"

"She will be, in time…"

"Just in case, I think I will go fetch Uncle Draxon," Zahara told them. Natara nodded and Zahara hurried away.

"We will see she gets rest, Pharaoh," Natara assured him and motioned back to the duel.

"It's such a shame the great Lady Aurora will be unable to see Ra's true form, courtesy of our lady, as it makes it's first attack in more than three thousand years," Marik taunted.

"What are ya talkin' about, Marik?" Joey asked.

"My great beast has taken the form of Egyptian god Phoenix. This form makes him unstoppable!"

"Just gives me one more reason to make it mine," Seto commented.

Sanura scowled but kept her back to him. It was obvious her earlier words to him had made no impression on him at all.

The flames of Egyptian God Phoenix flickered in Yami's crimson eyes as he watched it await its order. There were several thoughts that filled his mind as he thought over what had just happened. His heart beat stronger when he turned to look at Aurora lying motionless in her friend's arms. It seemed he learned more and more every time a duel was played. More about Aurora which led to learning more about himself.

 _She said this was forced from her. That she didn't want to give this power to Ra. How could it still manage to take the power from her after all these years? And how could something so powerful live within her?_  Many other thoughts raced through his mind, but he had to step back from them as Marik ordered his attack on Joey. The firebird reared its head then surged forward. Yami stood staring in awe over the greatness of the creature.

"Now time for another of Ra's hidden abilities to be known. Say goodbye to your Gilford as my beast automatically destroys him in this form."

"Even so, because it doesn't have any attack points I don't lose any life points," Joey pointed out.

"That should be the least of your worries, Little Joey. Once your monster is gone you will be drained of all your strength, becoming the perfect offering for the Shadows. And now my great Phoenix! Rise and take your prey!"

Natara looked down as Aurora's body shuddered in her arms. Even unconscious, she could still be affected by the orders given to Ra. To her, it was as if she were carrying out the orders herself. Lost in the darkness, she had no way to stop Ra's attack either. Ra's scream cut through the darkness as he struck. Joey's shouts mingled with that of the monster and the ship was bathed in the light of fire.

"Fight it, Joey!" Yami encouraged his friend. "You are strong enough to do this! I have faith in you, my friend!"

"Joey!" Téa cried out.

"We gotta stop this duel, Seto!" Mokuba pleaded. "Marik's crossed the line. Joey will be hurt!"

Seto shook his head.  "Wheeler knew what he was getting in to. If he couldn't handle it, he should never have joined the tournament."

They watched on as Joey fell once more.

"Return to me my beast- your task is now complete!" Marik ordered. "Now it is time for the Shadow Realm to consume your mind  _and_  your soul. Heh, at least your friend Mai will no longer be alone." Marik's laughter died as the smoke cleared and he saw that Joey had managed to get back to his feet. He was slouched over and breathing heavy, but somehow he had managed to suffer through the fiery attack. "This can't be!  _No_  one has been able to  _ever_  withstand the fury of an Egyptian god monster!"

"I can't believe he's standing," Duke marveled.

"Joey! Hang in there, man! You're almost there!" Tristan called out.

"No! You  _can't_  be standing! That should have finished you!" Marik carried on with his rant.

"In. Your. Dreams. Marik!" Joey gasped out.

The fierce determination in his eyes beat anything the others had ever seen. Marik had underestimated Joey's will to carry on. His will to keep his promise to both Yami and Mai. His will to make sure Marik had paid for what he had done.

"Time ta. Put an end. To Marik's evil. For good."

Marik reared back several steps and his teeth clenched tightly together as realization struck him. He was wide open to an attack he could not stop if Joey pulled any kind of monster card for his turn.

"This can't be! If he attacks I lose the duel and my Egyptian god card!"

Ra faded behind him as the Monster Reborn card would only allow Ra to return for one turn. The flaming spirit soared up into the air before plunging back into Aurora's body. She jumped as if struck by lightning but her eyes remained closed. Yami watched her for a moment before returning his attention to Joey's last move of the duel.

"This is awesome!" Tristan exclaimed. "Joey beat Marik at his own game!"

"Right, all he needs is a monster with more attack points than Marik's life points," Duke agreed.

"Yeah and then Joey's in the final round of the tournament!" Téa added excitedly.

But Yami knew it would not be that easy. Joey still had to find the strength to call that last monster. And then order the attack.

"Sweet!" Mokuba jumped up and cheered.

Seto's eyes were wide with shock.  "How on earth did he withstand Ra's attack? He never should have!"

"That would be why Marik is flipping out up there," Sanura commented dryly without turning back to look at Seto.

"Now's the time, my friend! End his madness now by making your final move!" Yami shouted up to Joey. Joey did not look anywhere but at the ground as he drew his next card. Without a word, he placed the card he pulled face-up in attack mode on his duel disk.

"What card was that?" Tristan asked.

"Alright," Joey gasped out. "I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight!"

"No!" Marik shouted as he stepped back again.

"Hurry and call your attack Joey!" Yami called out.

"I…" Joey swayed and the sound of more footsteps could be heard.

"Joey, no!" Serenity could be heard crying out.

Yami glanced at her and saw that Zahara and Draxon had come with her. Draxon hurried to Aurora's side to check on her and Zahara stood behind Serenity, a hand on her shoulder to stop her from interfering. They all watched as Joey gasped out again and fell forward, his strength gone, his eyes closed. Not even a muscle twitching in effort. Gearfried faded from sight.

"Joey!" Yami shouted.

"Get up!  _Get up_!" Tristan continued, his fear clearly evident in his voice.

Serenity held a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Someone get a doctor, now!" Duke ordered.

"I don't think so," Seto returned coldly. "This duel is still on. Wheeler has thirty seconds to get up!"

Yami was beyond fed up with Seto's attitude and careless regard for the safety of others. First Ryou, then Mai, and now Joey. He did not like the look of Joey lying there unmoving. He could not even see the faint motion of breathing.

"Kaiba! This is no time for rules! Joey. Needs. Help!"

Marik's laughter sounded nervous at first as he watched Joey laying on the ground. It grew more confident when it was apparent that Joey would not be getting back up this time.

"Wrong! Nothing can save your pathetic friend now."

"Pathetic? Marik! He just took on Ra and managed to stay on his feet longer than anyone else could ever have!" Sanura pointed out angrily.

He cast a sneering look in her direction which she met head-on with a determined one of her own. She was bound and determined to make him remember how close he came to losing everything to someone even Seto claimed to be nothing more than an amateur.

Everyone waited tensely as the seconds were counted down. Roland raised his arm and declared Marik to be the victor. Instantly everyone stormed the dueling platform and surrounded Joey. Mokuba reached them just as Draxon did and let his hand pass in front of Joey's face feeling for breath. Draxon placed a hand on Joey's neck to feel for a pulse.

"He's not breathing!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"And his pulse… it is too faint to feel as well," Draxon added grimly.

Serenity cried out and spun into Zahara's arms. Zahara held the girl silently as she stared down at Joey's angelic face. He seemed almost peaceful.

"This duel took more effort than it should have," Marik muttered as he leaned against the edge of the platform.

Sanura's face curled in disgust as she watched him gag from the stress of the duel. "No need to ask if you are proud of what you have done. I know the answer to that one," she scoffed.

He sneered at her before standing upright again and trying to regain his composure. Orders were given to ready the medical wing of the aircraft and Sanura happened to glance up at Seto. He had not said much since the end of the duel. She could tell he was shocked at the announcement of the possibility that Joey had been killed during the duel. It was something he had not been prepared for. As she looked closer, she could see an, almost grim, respect there for the man he affectionately called "mutt".

"You asshole, Joey! This isn't funny, wake up!" Tristan shouted as he shook his friend. When there had been no response, Tristan brought his fist back intending to punch Joey out of frustration.

"Hey, man, cool it!" Duke called out to him stopping the fist from making contact. "He's in a bad state right now. Punching him won't make it any easier for him to come back"

"Damnit!" Tristan growled changing direction and punching the ground beneath them instead. He looked up at Marik. "Damn you, Marik! Damn you to hell!"

"I've been there, it's a rather lovely place," Marik taunted.

Tristan growled and started to jump up.  "Lemme at 'im! Let me rip his fuckin' head off!"

Duke and Draxon both lunged at him, knocking Tristan hard to the ground.

"Believe me, pal, going after him will only leave you in a worse state then your friend," Draxon reasoned with him.

"This can't be," Yami murmured as he stared down at Joey. "He can't be dead. He can't be dying. That isn't what the games were to be used for."

Zahara looked over at Yami and wondered if he had begun to remember something from his past.  "There were several who believed they were, Pharaoh," she told him sadly. "The royal family, however, attempted to keep them purely for the protection of the city." He shook his head.

"Poor, pathetic fools," Marik spat out. "Now that Little Joey is dead and out of the tournament, no one stands in my way of claiming the ultimate power that should have belonged to me all along."

"It's a lie!" Yami shouted, standing and turning on his darker rival. "It is a lie! Joey is not dead just yet!"

"Ah, but he will be dead soon, Pharaoh," Marik boldly countered. "And then world domination will be mine!"

"That's _enough_ , Marik! When will all this madness come to an end?"

"When your great power belongs to me!" Marik laughed as he started passed them all.

Even Seto gave a scorned look at the blonde Egyptian as he passed.  "Marik!" Seto called out, stopping Marik mid-laugh and bringing cold, violet eyes in his direction.

"Hmm?"

"You seem to be forgetting that you will be dueling against  _me_  in the final round. And I intend to win."

Marik looked back over his shoulder at the CEO.  "Is that really so?"

"Yes," Seto told him with a bow of his head. "Wheeler's duel against you was not lost to me. You revealed too much during this battle. Because of you and Wheeler, I was able to see Ra's third, hidden, special power. And because of that, I know I have just the card that can destroy it."

"If you are so sure then, I look forward to seeing you try."

"I will. First I will defeat Yugi and take his Sliefer; then I will be the one to crush you and take control of Ra."

Marik laughed at him as he began to walk away again.  "Ahh, Kaiba. You have everything figured out, don't you, fool? Perhaps you should be concentrating on making it through the next round first. We all know Yugi has been a stick in your side from the beginning. You have never and will never defeat him. However, it will be nice to see you squirm under the pressure once again."

A medical team passed by Marik on their way to Joey and Draxon went back to lift Aurora into his arms. Yami looked at his two fallen friends. One in critical condition and the other healing as he watched on.

"Quickly get him onto the stretcher and get him downstairs," Mokuba ordered. 

Marik laughed.  "It's all a waste of time. He will never wake from the darkness he has fallen into." He paused in front of Draxon and reached out to flick stray hairs away from Aurora's face. "The great ones can fall after all. That is always nice to know."

"Back off, Marik," Draxon growled at him.

Natara stepped up beside him and took on a defensive position. Zahara looked up coldly from where she sat holding Joey's sister. Yami felt a cold wash of fury crash through his heart and a growl came from his throat as well. Something about the sight of Marik being so close to her had sickened him. He heard Aurora give a soft moan as she attempted to open her eyes. Sanura stepped up then and reach passed Draxon to place a hand on her arm.

"Hush, Mother. You need your rest to gather your strength again."

Aurora put up no fight as she lapsed back into the darkness. The stretcher raced passed them and Zahara helped Serenity to stand and follow them. Marik laughed and left the others alone as he, too, left the tower. Draxon turned back to give a nod at Yami before they left him. But the final conversation was not lost to his ears.

"Victory will be mine, Yugi."

"Right now, that does not matter. Joey needs me. I promise once I am certain he is alright, I will be back to deal with  _you_ , Kaiba."

"One hour, Yugi; be here or forfeit," Seto told him as Yami walked away, following Draxon and the others down the stairs, to the elevator, and toward the aircraft.

"Don't worry, I will be there," Yami murmured as he watched Joey being hooked up to the different monitors in his room. "I will be there, defeat you, and crush Marik once and for all. Too many people have been hurt. I'll not let Marik hurt anyone else."

* * *

 


	22. Ancient Rivalry Begins Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

 

 

"How is he, Doc?" Tristan asked.

Zahara stood just behind him with Serenity shaking in her arms.

"Brain activity seems to be where it should be and his heart is now beating just fine," the doctor responded.

"What do you mean fine?" Téa shouted. "He doesn't look fine! He hasn't moved or spoken in twenty minutes!"

 _Good going, Téa,_ Zahara scowled as Serenity ripped herself from her arms and fell upon Joey's hospital bed in a fit of tears.

"Wake up, Joey! Please! You've  _got_  to wake up!"

Téa cringed beside Zahara as she realized her words had made things worse. The doctor sighed.

"I can't say I have ever seen anything like this before. It is unusual for brain activity to run this high and yet the person remain unconscious."

Zahara shook her head slightly as Ishizu stepped forward with a grim look on her face. They knew the answer. They knew that Joey was in a state of suspended animation as he mentally fought back the shadows. Zahara stepped forward to touch Serenity on the shoulders.

"Please have faith, Serenity. Your brother's will is strong. He has broken Marik's spell before. He can break it again."

Serenity look up at her with a tear streaked face.  "You really think so?"

"I do. But you must have faith in him. He needs your strength right now. He was weakened, but you can make him strong."

"How?"

"Just by being near him. Encourage him to fight off the shadows and keep going.  _Believe_ in him, Serenity."

The younger girl nodded her head and turned back to her brother. Zahara sighed and turned to leave and check on her mother. Yami stood in between her and the doorway and she looked up. He stared at his friend a moment before turning his piercing gaze on her. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as she waiting for him to speak. Finally, he blinked and nodded.

"Those were kind words spoken to her. You seemed to have brought her some kind of peace of mind." Zahara lowered her gaze in thanks and respect. "You are right, you know. He does need our strength as well as hers." Zahara kept her gaze down and he stepped closer to her. "I swear, it seems you fear me."

"Not fear, Pharaoh. Respect. Please, my mother was hurt in that battle as well. I must check in on her."

He nodded again and stepped out of the way.  "I will stop by on my way to my duel against Kaiba."

"I am sure she would appreciate that. Thank you, my Pharaoh."

"One more thing," he added as he placed a tender hand on her arm. She stopped and looked up at him then. "How are you doing? I know of a few of the things that have happened between you and Marik. I also am very aware of your feelings for Ryou. This tournament has been hard on all of us. But I am curious to know how _you_  are feeling."

Zahara was uncertain as to what to say. She looked down as the sting of her tears began in her eyes.  "I… I am as well as can be expected. Thank you," she answered, carefully shaking off his hand and continuing out the door.

* * *

"How is she?"

Sanura turned and sighed when she saw her sister walking through the door. 

"Mother will be fine. She just needed an energy boost. Having the spirit ripped from her like that, hit her harder than she was prepared for.  Uncle Draxon is still in the other room with her."

"At least she is in good hands. Uncle Draxon always did seem to know what to do when everyone else did not."

Sanura placed her clipboard down on the small table in front of her, uncrossed her legs and stood.  "No one here on Earth knows more about Mother's kind then he does. He is the only one with the medical skills needed for the kind of help she and the others need."

"You seem to forget to include us when you say things like that, Sanura. Are you ashamed of our kind?"

"No, I am not ashamed of it." She slowly turned and made her way to the window. "But I do hate that we had to go into hiding for so long. Even now, the time will come soon where we will have to leave this place and find a new home. People will become suspicious if we don't."

Zahara nodded.  "I know. It isn't easy, and it puts a lot of stress on our shoulders. But it is a burden we must bear. There is nothing we can do about it. Besides, who else can say they are daughters of an ancient Pharaoh." Sanura could not help but smile at that. "Everyone can say they have ties to a Pharaoh or king, but we are direct descendants of the Pharaoh himself. We carry on our family in our blood."

"Careful, you will begin to sound like Marik."

Zahara's eyes grew dark.  "He turned his back on his duty. On his honor. The rite should be stripped of him."

"I take it forgiveness is not your strongest quality," Sanura chided.

"Would you, had he done to you what he had done to me? I cannot even sleep, Sanura. I keep hearing his laughter. I feel the pain of that damn Millennium Rod. I feel his hands all over me, grabbing me, touching me." Zahara stopped and openly shuddered at the memories. "No, I cannot forgive him just yet. I may not ever forgive him. If Father can save him, it will be a miracle. But don't expect me to join the circle that welcomes him back into the fold. He dishonored himself. He disrespected me. He disrespected our whole family."

"Not Marik, himself, Zahara, and you know that as well as I do." Zahara half turned away and folded her arms in front of her chest with a scowl. "The lighter side is trapped and cannot get out. You said yourself that you know he wasn't the one that attacked you, but the one that stands in the duel arena now to face Joey, and either Seto or Father, is. The one that sent Mai and Ryou and Bakura to the Shadow Realm."

"There is no need to remind me of that," Zahara snapped angrily.

Sanura stepped back slightly.  "Sister, I know you have feelings for them. Especially Ryou. But you must remember none of us sent them there. Bakura was the one to accept the challenge's that Ryou would face. Bakura was the one to don that duel disk knowing full well that Ryou was not stable enough after the attack he suffered at Ra knows whose hands. Bakura faced Marik after the change knowing what the consequences were."

"But Bakura also did it to defend my honor!"

Sanura's eyes widened in shock at her sister's revelation.  "He, what? Our father's ancient enemy, defended you? He would sooner see us fry or be sucked into the Shadow Realm then help any of us!"

"You are wrong. There is a side of him that no one has seen. It is as if Bakura himself is also being controlled. He has done things he did not want to do. But he had no will to stop. There is a secret behind him. One I am determined to find. If I can ever find a way to get him out of the Shadow Realm."

"That will be hard while Marik still wanders this ship."

The girls spun around, their eyes widened in shock at their mother's voice. Aurora gave a tired sigh and stood slightly propped up against the frame of the room she and Draxon had been in. Behind her, Draxon was closing a small handbag.

"Mother, you shouldn't be up," Zahara told her, suddenly losing her angry posture and taking a concerned stance.

"Zahara's right, you need to lay down and rest," Sanura agreed. They both started forward to help her back when Aurora raised a hand to stop them.

"I will be fine. But I cannot miss this duel between your father and Seto. They each will come face to face with several aspects of the past. Seto will be affected by this even more than he thinks he will. And your father will gain more clues he needs to locate his memories."

"But then what happens, Mother? What happens when he gets his memories back?"

Aurora looked at Zahara carefully. It was a question she had wondered herself in the past few weeks.  "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I guess only time will tell. For now, we just have to make sure he wins against both Seto and Marik."

"You are going to help him cheat?" Sanura asked, confused.

Aurora gave her a look that read "are you nuts" before answering.  "No, not by cheating. Support. He will need all the support he can get and with Joey unconscious and fighting the Shadows like Mai and…" she hesitated and Zahara looked away. She knew they were both thinking of Ryou. A friend to both Yugi and Yami even though he carried the spirit of Yami's enemy in his Millennium Ring. "He needs someone there."

"Then you may want to get ready. There was only to be an hour between Joey's duel against Marik and the start of Father's duel against Seto. He should be preparing to meet Seto now."

Aurora nodded and took a breath before standing up straight.

"Now, don't you go and do anything foolish, Aurora. You aren't strong enough," Draxon chided her as he approached the doorway and stood beside her.

"Guess it is a good thing that Marik isn't dueling this time then."

"Maybe, but he does still hold that Millennium Rod. That can do just as much damage while you are weakened like this. And if Lord Renthis gets wind of the weakness he may just attack again to finish what he started earlier."

Aurora nodded and pulled her cloak around her shoulders in an effort to guard against the heavy winds on the tower. She was stopped by a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Is Sanura in there with you?"

Sanura's eyes widened slightly at Mokuba's voice.  "I am here, come on inside," she answered softly. The door opened and Mokuba hung his head. "Mokuba, what is wrong."

"Joey is in really bad shape. And I can't get a hold of headquarters to have a new helicopter sent out here to take him to a real hospital. We would use this, but the engines were damaged during the explosion and the mechanics haven't been able to get them fixed yet."

"Come, then," she said as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder and began to move back toward the door. "We will see what we can do. Is Aiden still around? He is pretty good with electronics as well. He could help us get the radio working again."

Mokuba smiled.  "I'll go and find him. Tristan will be happy to hear this."

"I take it he wasn't happy to hear we were without radio contact, huh?"

"You can say that," Mokuba returned as the door slid shut behind them.

Aurora shook her head with a smile.  "I really am proud of that kid. His brother turned so cold because of how he was brought up by his step-father. But Mokuba never truly lost his heart."

She, Draxon, and Zahara made their way from the room and into the quiet hallway. Aurora's keen hearing caught a clicking sound and she looked up. Down the hall, she saw Yami facing that wall with desperation on his face. He had turned off his duel disk and removed it from his wrist. His fingers seemed to lose their grip and it clattered to the floor as he shook his head. His lips were moving as he spoke. She was certain he was speaking to Yugi.

"Poor Yugi," Zahara said, unknowingly echoing her mother's thoughts. "This must be so hard on him."

"Yes," Aurora said softly with a nod. "Dueling his hardest and yet watching his friends fall one by one. It would be enough to make anyone want to give up."

"Please, Yugi," Yami quietly pleaded. "We can't give up. Not now. We made Joey a promise, Yugi. We can't go back on it. I know this hard on you. Marik is the toughest opponent we have ever had to face. But if we walk away from him now, he wins. He wins and the efforts of our friends will have been in vain." Yami's eyes closed briefly and his body began to shake.

Aurora could feel his anger from where she stood at the other side of that hall. The desperation was gone. Fury lit up his eyes when they opened again and he struck the wall with his fist.

"I won't give up if you don't, Joey," Yami vowed. "Keep fighting the Shadows. You  _can_  beat this. And I can beat Marik. Even if his path of destruction is unpredictable. If only I knew what was next. I could be prepared. But things are just so unclear."

Aurora closed her eyes and Zahara felt a brief wave of energy.

 _Joey, awaken. Your friend needs your guidance._  Aurora opened her eyes again to see the faint flickering spirit of Joey leaned against the wall beside Yami, his arms folded in front of his chest and his foot propped up against the wall behind him. His lips never moved. He lifted a hand to give her a thumb's up before Yami stood up straight in shock and looked beside him. She was not sure what Joey had told him in the brief amount of time she had given him, but it was enough to startle him.

"Joey? Was that you," Yami asked quietly as he looked even farther down the opposite hall from where Aurora and the others stood.

Sadness swept the hope from his face as he bowed his head. The attention of everyone was caught by a sudden glowing inside Yami's pocket. As they watched, he slid a hand in and pulled out Ishizu's Millennium Necklace. Yami stared down at it in shock and wonder. "Should I trust it though? The last time Ishizu used it, it was wrong." Yami clenched his fingers around the Necklace and closed his eyes in concentration. After a moment, his eyes snapped open. Aurora could hear his gasp. "Does this mean Joey will be alright?"

Knowing she could not be seen, Aurora nodded an answer to his question.  "He will be fine, Pharaoh," she whispered. "He will be just fine."

"Attention, duelists!" Sanura's voice called out on the public address system. "Please report to the top level of the duel tower for the next duel in the Battle City finals; Yugi Motou versus Seto Kaiba."

Aurora used the moment of distraction to silently approach Yami and lift his duel disk from the floor. Yami looked down with closed eyes once again as he replaced the Millennium Necklace into his pocket. When he opened them again, he was eye to eye with her.

"I think you will be needing this," she said softly as she handed the duel disk to him.

He looked down at it at first, as if not sure what it was. Then his eyes found determination once again.  "Thank you," he told her, his voice equally as soft. They stood there just looking into each other's eyes for a moment as the weight of the situation fell upon them. "Will you be there for this duel?"

"I will."

"Are you sure you are strong enough?"

"I am."

Yami set his duel disk back into place on his wrist.  "Anything I should know that you can tell me?"

"Joey will be fine. He is with you as you face Kaiba. Never forget that. All your friends are with you. But still, you must be careful. Kaiba stands to lose a lot on this much like you, only on a different level. He will stop at nothing to defeat you."

"Then I must stop at nothing to ensure my victory so I may face Marik in the final round."

He took a breath and looked down briefly. Then, without warning, he reached up and cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her lips to his in a fierce, yet tender kiss. Aurora gasped, her eyes snapping open wider before closing them again and returning the kiss. It was brief, but electric. They pulled back and let their hearts slow as they caught the lost breath from the kiss. Then he looked ahead and saw Draxon and Zahara who both merely nodded their heads at him in acknowledgment.

"It… it is time, my Pharaoh," Aurora's quiet voice reminded him. He dropped his hand from her chin and gave her cheek a soft caress before he dropped his hand completely to his side and closed his eyes in preparation.

"Yes, but there is only one last thing I must do before I face Kaiba." She watched as he turned and made his way back into Joey's room. "How is he?" He asked as he passed by Tristan.

"He is still the same, but knowing Joey, he is doin' whatever it takes to get back here." They all watched as Yami reached for Joey's duel disk and attached it to his friend's wrist.

"If that is so, then he will need this."

"His duel disk?" Serenity asked as she sat back to allow Yami the room needed to slip it onto Joey's wrist.

"He'd want it close by. He is facing his toughest fight yet. This will help to give him the strength he needs. Look after him," Yami requested as he made his way to the door again where Aurora, Zahara, and Draxon stood waiting. "I shall return from this duel as soon as I can." He met up with Aurora and the small group began their way toward the tower.

"Yugi! Yugi wait up!" Téa cried out as she chased down the hall after them.

Yami stopped suddenly. The others had taken a few short steps when they realized he had stopped and turned back. Téa stood with her head bowed, her hands clasped together in front of her. Yami had not turned to face her. He only stood with his eyes to the floor. The silence was deafening as they waited for Téa to speak. Her tear-filled voice carried out her plea.

"What is it, Téa?" Yami asked her finally.

"You mean you are still going to go through with this? After so many have been hurt in this tournament, you are going to continue this?" Tears filled her eyes as she softened her tone. "Please, Yugi, enough's enough. I can't stand the thought of losing you, too. Please, just end this. This whole tournament has been nothing but bad news. So many horrible things have happened…"

"I know," Yami told her simply without looking back.

"Huh?" Téa looked up and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"But if I walk away now that means everyone has suffered for nothing." Yami was silent a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He gave a quick glance at Aurora before taking a breath. "Téa, remember what we learned the day we took that trip to Domino Museum? About my destiny?"

Téa's eyes widened.  "Yes, we learned you were an ancient Pharaoh from three thousand years ago and you had to save the world from some evil presence now like you did way back then." Téa grew silent as she became lost in the memories. Yami called out to her once, and when she did not answer, he called out to her in an even stronger voice filled with authority.

"Téa! Do you now see why I cannot back out of this tournament?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Téa," Yami interrupted. "I joined this tournament to fulfill Ishizu's prophecy and stop this great evil from destroying mankind; and when Joey found out, he vowed to help me. He knew how tough it would be and he did not care." Yami half turned to face her then. "That is why I must press on and continue what we started. If I stop now, I would be giving up on Joey, and I would be giving up on the entire world. So please, you stay here and keep an eye on Joey. I will take care of Kaiba." Tristan and Duke arrived at that time and stood beside Téa.

"That's right, Yugi,  _crush_  him!" Tristan told him.

Yami nodded.  "I will. There is too much at stake for me to lose now."

"We are right behind you," Duke assured him.

Yami nodded.  "Good," he said as he started forward and rejoined Aurora, Zahara, and Draxon on the path toward the exit of the ship and toward the duel tower.

"I know you can do this," Téa said after him as she watched him go with them.

* * *

"The next Duel will begin in five minutes," Sanura's voice announced as they reached the ground and started toward the tower. Zahara and Draxon had dropped back behind Yami and Aurora as they continued forward. 

"I can see why they were so respected back in the old days," Zahara whispered.

Draxon nodded. They walked together with a purpose in their every step. Shoulders back and heads held high. Nobility shown all around them. The true picture of royalty that had stepped out of history and found themselves in a new time. Kaiba was about to face an old rival with a brand new purpose. And Marik would have something serious to worry about when Yami made his way to face him later.

The elevator ride up was silent except for whispered words Yami shared with Yugi in private. Zahara and Draxon kept to one side so as to give Aurora and Yami some distance. Aurora looked up at the top as they neared the destination and Yami gave her a searching look.

_Aurora?_

_Yes?_

_There is something I wanted to tell you before I started this duel._  

Aurora took a small breath and turned her deep blue eyes to his own crimson ones.   _Okay._

_There have been a lot of things that have given me answers as well as confusion since this tournament began. A lot of things that have forced me to think. Choices I have had to make that I have both regretted and not. I have been sorry for several things. But there is one thing I have never regretted. One thing I am not sorry for._

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as he spoke to her through their mental link.   _Just what is that?_

 _Aurora,_  he paused as he stepped forward and took her hand.  _I have learned that we had a past, though what we were exactly is still a mystery to me. That is why the thing I have never regretted, and will never feel sorry for, is the kisses we have shared. Both of them. The time we have spent together. The time I hope to spend more of with you when this is over and my friends are safe. I will never regret this feeling I have for you. I cannot feel sorry for the things I have done. For I feel I have done nothing wrong._

 _You are right. You have never done anything wrong when it comes to me. I am glad you won't regret. Now, this isn't the time to worry about such things._  Aurora looked over as the doors opened.  _You have a duel to win. And you will. I know it. She lifted_  her face enough to leave a whisper of a kiss on his cheek before pulling back and letting his hand go. "Good luck, my Pharaoh. This duel is yours to control. Remember what I told you. Your friends are with you. Always with you."

He nodded and narrowed his eyes as he turned and left the elevator, Aurora, Zahara, and Draxon following him out and up the final flight of stairs leading to the duel arena.

"Yugi, well, well, well, you decided to show up after all," Seto taunted as Yami arrived at the platform. "Where's your little fan club of cheerleaders?"

"My friends are where they need to be," Yami told him in a cold voice. "I told you I would face you. I have no intention of backing down now. To miss this duel would be to miss my destiny."

"Please, spare me the fate crap. I'm not interested." Seto arched an eyebrow in amusement as the platform began to rise. "Such a shame your cheerleaders are too busy waking the mutt up from his nap to come for you."

"Joey is in a great deal of danger, Kaiba. More than you can ever know."

"Wheeler should never have been in this tournament to begin with. It is still a mystery to me as to how he managed to weasel his way in. I warned him to stick to his own level and leave the higher ranking duelists to our game. He didn't listen. So he got what he deserved."

"That's  _enough_ , Kaiba! You have no idea just how dangerous this duel monsters tournament has become. The whole world lies in the balance on the outcome of this very tournament!"

"There is only one thing at risk here, Yugi. Your reputation as being the number one duelist will finally come crumbling down and the title will be where it rightfully belongs. With  _me_  once more!"

"Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you this isn't about some title or being number one. It is about dueling with bravery, honor, and respect! It's about putting other's needs ahead of your own. It is a lesson that Joey taught me as he did that every single day. The reason he is  _in_  that hospital bed is because he put himself in harm's way just to keep a promise he made to me."

"How pathetic. I don't care what Wheeler's intentions were. I am here for one reason and one reason only. That is to win this tournament and be recognized as the greatest duelist in the world! So save your whiney, whimpering, friendship and honor speech for someone who  _actually_  cares. Because I sure don't."

Yami and Seto glared back and forth at each other. Anger coursing between them. Aurora, Zahara, and Draxon appeared as the duel beginning was announced.

"This duel will end the semi-finals and decide who will face Marik Ishtar in the final round," Roland informed them.

"I hope you're ready, Yugi. It's your god card against mine. It's time to see which one is stronger."

"I am ready," Yami told him with a nod.

"I will be momentarily. See, I figure a duel this momentous deserves the proper setting." Seto raised his duel disk and tapped a few keys in a keypad. As the group watched, the holographic panels began to raise around them and in a matter of seconds, cheering fans could be heard chanting Seto's name in an ancient looking coliseum. "Nothing like getting the chance to take you down in style, Yugi. See, in ancient times, Roman Gladiators would battle to their doom to see who was the strongest. Now it's our turn to see who deserves to call himself the greatest in the world. Yugi! Draw your first card and let the battle begin!"

* * *

 


	23. Obelisk and Sliefer: Gods in Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)
> 
> As further notice:  
> You must also realize that I am not going to write out entire duels. I can't. I touch on the major points of a major duel and elaborate on them. As stated back in the beginning- the Eternal Love series is supposed to be mostly what happens BEHIND the scenes of the battles. Not the duels themselves. So while the next few chapters center on the biggest duels of Seto/Yami and Yami/Marik… due to copyright laws… I CANNOT rewrite the entire duels. Just touch on them and add to the storyline. Thus the BEHIND THE SCENES story being born… Sorry to disappoint if that was what you wanted…

* * *

 

"Yo, Mokuba! What's goin' on? Why haven't the rescue teams arrived yet?"

Sanura and Mokuba looked up from their keyboards and blinked up at Tristan.

"I'm sorry Tristan, but I haven't been able to get through."

"Why's that?"

"There is something interfering with our communications," Sanura explained. "We are doing everything we can to fix the problem and Mokuba is still attempting to contact the mainland. But you have to be patient and give us some time."

"But we need those helicopters now!" Sanura and Mokuba gasped as he reached passed them and grabbed the microphone to the stereo. "Can anyone hear me over there? We need help!"

Sanura growled and snatched back the microphone, before standing up to her full height with a dark flashing look.

"Tristan Taylor, I am afraid I must ask you to leave this area at once," she demanded in a cold voice.

"But-"

"Save it, Mr. Taylor!" She stepped around the desk and approached him slowly, her words coming to him in a clear warning. "I understand you are worried for your friend. We are as well. We are doing everything we can to see to it that this problem is corrected so we can get Mr. Wheeler the medical attention he needs. You barging in here and trying to take over just creates a bigger problem for us to handle that gets in the way." He stared at her, matching her angry glare with one of his own. "Now, if you value your friend's life, I suggest you back off and let us continue to do our job." Sanura kept her hard gaze matched with Tristan's until he finally backed off.

"Whatever," he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Sanura sighed and turned toward Mokuba again.  "I am going to see how Aiden is doing in the main control room. I will be right back."

He nodded and she left the room. She strode purposely down the hall of the aircraft. She paused only briefly at the sound of running water. With the exception of Joey's friends, she had assumed everyone had gone up to watch the duel between Seto and her father's spirit. Her eyes narrowed as she thought over the possibilities of just who would be found in the room with the running water. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the voice.

"It won't be long now," Marik assured himself. "The Pharaoh will fall and his power will finally belong to me!"

Sanura closed her eyes as she hurried passed the room hoping to get passed it before he exited. Her heart stopped when strong arms grabbed her from behind and yanked her tightly against a firm, lithe body. A hand clamped tightly over her mouth to muffle her screams. She could feel the sting in her mind as the power of the Millennium Rod made itself known. His laughter sang in her ear and his teeth nipped at her neck.

"Thought you would catch a peek? All you had to do was ask."

Sanura groaned out her disgust and swung her leg back, aiming the heel of her high-heeled shoe at his shin. He growled in response, his hand slipping from her mouth.

"Go to hell, Marik," Sanura seethed through clenched teeth.

"Only if you come with me, my dear," he returned with a deadly smirk as he slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and he pressed tightly against her again. She heard his laughter over what would have been his conquest as he tasted her neck once again. "Too bad I have prior engagements. Kaiba against the Pharaoh. This is a duel I must see, and when your father's spirit is no more, and I hold his power, believe me, I will make up for this loss." He ground his hips against her to further prove his threat to be real before releasing her and making his way toward the exit of the aircraft.

Sanura fell to her knees and rested her head on her arm against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Miss. Kornari? Sanura, are you all right?"

She bit her tongue to keep from saying anything as tears threatened to fill her eyes. She hated feeling as weak as Marik made her. She could not even summon the strength she needed to summon her own powers for defense.

"Sanura, speak to me, please, are you all right?" Slowly she turned her head to have her eyes meet golden ones. "It's me, Aiden. Are you all right?" She nodded her head and allowed him to help her stand. "What happened?"

Her eyes closed and she desperately tried to get her breathing under control.  "Marik happened," was all she said before turning and making her way to the main control room once again.

* * *

Aurora looked around them at the holographic image of cheering fans inside the coliseum Seto had created. They all cheered for Seto in this duel giving him an added edge of confidence. 

 _Even if it is all fake, the sound of so many chanting his name has to be doing wonders for his ego,_  she thought, unimpressed.

"Now, Kaiba, it's my move!" Yami stated as he drew his card. He already had his Queen's Knight and one face-down card before him. Seto had X-Head Canon in play as well as a face-down card. Yami had to make every move count in this duel for him to have any chance at going after Marik and ending his plans. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. I also play one more card face down. It's your play, Kaiba."

Seto smirked across from him as he drew his next card.  "Now to show you how it's done, Yugi. I activate Soul Exchange!"

"So  _that's_  why you spared my Queen. You think you can use both my monsters to help you summon Obelisk. Too bad for you, Kaiba. I won't allow that to happen so easily," Yami informed him. Seto watched in anger as Yami played his Change of Heart card to take control of X-Head Canon.

"So you prevented me this turn. That doesn't mean I don't have plenty other moves planned for you, Yugi. Such as this one; reveal the face down card: Enemy Controller! Now once I give up one thousand life points I can take control over one of your monsters. Now Enemy Controller, activate, left, right, A, B!"

Yami blinked in shock as X-Head Canon's eyes began to take on a red glow.

"Watch, Yugi, as I bring my monster back to my side once again giving me three monsters to sacrifice. Now I sacrifice Alpha, Queen's Knight and X-Head Canon to summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Seto raised the card high into the air as lightning crashed around them.

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Yami stopped him as the clouds around them grew dark. "Go, Life Force Sword!" His second down card rose and a sword flew from it, pinning Seto's Obelisk to the floor of the arena.

"No!"

"Now your Obelisk is useless to you for three whole turns. I am surprised you are in such a hurry, Kaiba," Yami taunted with a smirk of his own. "This duel is just getting interesting. With so much at stake, no sense in hurrying through and making a mistake that could cost you everything."

"Yugi! Just because you bought yourself some time doesn't mean you can get so cocky about it. You will have to face Obelisk sooner or later."

"I realize this, Kaiba. Believe me, I know this very well. But with this turn over, your magic card is no longer in effect, meaning my monsters are mine once again. You won't be sacrificing them for your god. He will just have to wait for another time."

"Just remember, Yugi, you're not safe yet!"

"I never said I was." Yami drew his next card.

Aurora could feel the intensity of the duel rising. The strength between the two was amazing but would become very draining as well. Each was a worthy opponent and never had there been such a duel as this between them. Seto had his title and respect to reclaim while the fate of the world rested upon Yami's shoulders.

"I play one card face down, and end my turn leaving both of my monsters in defense mode."

"For a top-ranked duelist, I expected more from you," Seto chided as he drew his next card.

Aurora muffled her gasp when Marik's laughter came up behind her, his arm brushing against hers as he stepped beside her.

"I am betting this duel will be very amusing," Marik commented lightly. "I do wonder which of those fools will call their god card first."

"I guess we both are on a wait and see list for that move," Aurora responded tensely as she stared straight ahead.

"It doesn't matter to me. Before long they will be mine anyway."

"If that is how you see things," she returned coldly.

He turned slightly to face her.  "A fair warning to you, my queen. Should the Pharaoh win this duel as you prophesize, you best say your goodbyes while you can. For whoever wins this duel will be facing me in the most treacherous Shadow Game ever played. Someone will die in the end, Lady Aurora. The question remains, will it be Seto Kaiba, or your precious Pharaoh and his light."

He laughed and she shuddered within herself. She could only wonder what his plans were for the Shadow Game that awaited in the next duel. Marik leaned in closer to her, his breath hot against her cheek.

"Tell me, does little Yugi even know of the relations he has with you and your family?"

"Now is  _not_  the time to be telling him things such as that," she turned and hissed at him, her eyes flashing.

"Ah, uh, uh," he cautioned, his hand resting on the Millennium Rod.

She shut her mouth and settled for glaring at him before turning back to the duel.

"You may have some control over my mother now, but you have lost that control over me, Marik," Zahara informed him in a dangerous tone.

He sneered at her.  "I liked you better in captivity," he growled.

She smirked at him in return before a noble look crossed her face.  "That is the only way you will be getting anything. You are lower than dirt and far beneath the standards of royalty."

"That's rich coming from someone sleeping with a thief."

Zahara glared at him, ignoring the arched eyebrow that her mother cast in her direction. She took a step toward him and he stood up taller.

"Can't get enough of me, can you? Seems I am popular with the royal ladies today."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Zahara asked.

Marik licked his lips.  "Your sister tastes pretty good, you know," he responded carefully with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Zahara's eyes widened before narrowing and flashing red.  "If you have harmed her, you will be dead before the next duel will be ready to take place," she warned.

"Zahara," Aurora called between them in a warning tone. "I think it best you check on your sister, now."

Zahara nodded and brushed angrily past her mother and clipping Marik's shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Lady Aurora. The killing of boring people is no fun. However, killing someone ready to kill,  _that_  brings on a whole new level of excitement. Especially in such a feisty little witch."

Zahara reached back to smack his face before spinning on her heel and marching off.

"Be very careful of your words, Mr. Ishtar," Aurora warned him softly. She was no longer watching him as the duel had taken a new twist and thanks to Yami's Exchange card, he was able to reclaim the god card Seto's magic card had allowed him to take just prior. "Now both god cards are in play, in a sense. The question becomes, which will be summoned to attack first?"

* * *

Sanura held a small piece of metal paneling as Aiden carefully prodded each wire in the control box. She sighed when he shook his head. Things had been silent between them since he found her on the floor in the hall. She was not yet ready to speak of the shame she had felt at being at Marik's mercy. She could easily understand how simple it was for him to take such control over her sister as long as he had that Millennium Rod. She had been too busy to notice that the Rod seemed to no longer have any great effect on Zahara. Aiden's muttered curse brought Sanura back out of her thoughts so she could focus on their problem. 

"What is it?"

"There isn't enough energy coming from the source to generate what is needed for the radio to work," he explained as he rubbed his elbow. He took the panel from her and replaced it before wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "I don't know how we are going to get the energy we need, Miss. Kornari."

"Sanura, please," she told him in a distracted tone while she thought. Her thinking made her feet move and Aiden followed her out of the room.

"Sister! Sister, are you all right?"

Sanura took a deep breath before facing Zahara as she approached them in the hall.  "I am fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Mother and I ran into Marik…"

"Did you push him off the top of the tower while you were at it?"

Zahara blinked at the cold tone in her sister's voice.  "What?"

"You heard me." Aiden coughed softly behind her and Sanura started walking once again to where she had left Mokuba. "It doesn't matter. He left before he… He just left that's all."

Zahara grabbed her sister's arm just in front of the door.  "Don't give me that, Sanura. I know perfectly well what he is capable of and I happen to know you couldn't have fought him off if you tried."

"I  _did_  try,  _Sister_ ," Sanura hissed back at her. Aiden took a couple of steps back as the tension between the sisters grew. "I wasn't about to let him get his filthy paws on me willingly if that is what you are implying."

"It isn't, and you know it. Sanu…"  Zahara tried again, using a nickname she had given her back when they were kids.  "I can tell he did something to you. You have turned cold as I have."

"He did  _nothing_ ," Sanura insisted, pulling out her ID card to open the door. "I don't wish to discuss it right now anyway, Zahara. This aircraft is down, the engines are dead. The radio isn't working. And Seto…" She stopped herself suddenly causing Zahara to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What has the great Seto Kaiba done now?" she whispered fiercely. Sanura shook her head. Zahara grabbed her sister by the biceps and shook her once, hard. "Tell me what he has done."

"I can't, Zahara."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know for sure if Seto actually followed through with it. If he did, he didn't follow through with me. Now let me go so I can try to get the radio up so we can get some help out here."

Zahara did as she was told and backed up as the door opened.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just fix our engine?" Tristan was asking Mokuba when they entered.

"I thought I asked you to leave, Mr. Taylor," Sanura greeted him coldly as he approached.

"He settled down after you left so I allowed him to stay," Mokuba told her.

Sanura nodded and looked up at Tristan.  "The crews are working on the engine but still are having no luck. It could still be several hours before we can get it stable enough to fly again."

Tristan growled and looked toward the floor.  "Joey can't wait that long."

"I know, Tristan. We are doing everything we can, I assure you," Sanura reminded him. She only wished she felt as sure about it as she felt.

A sudden roar grabbed their attention and everyone in the room turned to look out the window of the aircraft. The massive tail of Sliefer the Skydragon could be seen wrapping its tail around the duel tower.

"It's Sliefer!" Zahara gasped.

"The ancient god card Mr. Kaiba has been after?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, Yugi's god card," Sanura confirmed. "He managed to call it out before Obelisk could be played."

"Obelisk will be arriving soon, though," Zahara told them.

A bright flash of golden light could be seen going from the tower and into the sky creating streaks of lightning which shook the aircraft. Zahara grabbed a nearby chair, while Aiden placed a hand on Sanura's shoulder to steady her as the aircraft was jolted by the lightning.

"What was that?" Tristan asked as he tried to regain his balance.

"I'm not sure," Mokuba answered as he looked around to see computer lights coming online and monitors blinking as they should have been from the start.

"Sliefer's attack…" Zahara gasped. "It created an electrical burst in the sky."

"It must have given us the energy we needed to get the radio's working again," Sanura added. "Quick, Mokuba. Try contacting headquarters."

He nodded and placed his headset on over his ears once again.  "This is Kaiba craft three, can anyone read me?"

"This is Kaiba Corp headquarters, responding. Mr. Mokuba, sir, is that you?"

Sanura breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Belle's voice come across the speaker.

"Yes, it's me."

"Mr. Mokuba, we have received your distress signal and an emergency response team will be dispatched shortly to your location."

"Oh, yeah!" Tristan exclaimed catching Zahara up in a joyful hug. She gave a shocked cry and he stopped dancing when he realized who he was holding. "Sorry 'bout that. I got a little carried away," he told her, scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's all right. I understand your excitement. You just caught me off guard, that's all," she responded with a tight smile.

"I can see the helicopter now. It's on its way and should be here any time," Mokuba informed them.

"That's great news, Mokuba. I'm gonna go tell Serenity."

Mokuba turned back to the computer panel as Tristan left the room.  "I wonder if I can transmit a video feed? Oh, well, it's worth a shot," he said more to himself as he flipped a few switches and pushed a couple of buttons. "Check it out. I can watch Seto's duel now. As well as the rest of the city." He pulled the headset off his ears and turned toward the monitor.

"What happened to your cannon, Kaiba?" Yami could be heard demanding of his opponent as the video feed kicked on and the monitor jumped to life. Zahara and Sanura turned to face the screen. "No matter, I have another plan," Yami said calmly as he pulled a card from his hand. "I play this card face down. Go ahead and make your move, if you dare."

"Are you insane? Sliefer's attack points are one thousand times the number of cards in your hand. You just decreased your monster's worth by one thousand!"

"Confused, Kaiba?" Yami taunted him. He laughed. "Your adoring fans are eager to hear your decision. You wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would you?" Sliefer curled up around Yami and a low growl could be heard coming from its massive throat. "With my monster now weaker than yours, you can easily take him out with your cannon. Unless, you are too  _afraid_  to attack, that is."

"Ha! Your tactics aren't going to work on me, Yugi. I know what must be done, and I am going to do it now!" Seto drew his card and the sword binding Obelisk to the floor of the arena faded away. "The time has come, Yugi. I hope you're ready. I sacrifice, X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon to summon Obelisk, the Tormentor!" The bright blue light from Obelisk's appearance forced everyone in the aircraft to shield their eyes. Blue lightning struck the ground all around them. From the monitor's Marik's laughter could be heard.

"They are both here in battle now," Zahara whispered.

"Now we will see just which one is the strongest one," Sanura breathed.

"Be ready to fall, Yugi. I will defeat Sliefer, go on to defeat Marik and take his Winged Dragon of Ra and then  _I_  will be known as the Duel King!"

"You are jumping way too far ahead of yourself, Kaiba," Yami cautioned him. "Obelisk may be stronger than my Sliefer right now, but that can all change."

Mokuba left the aircraft to join his brother at the tower. Zahara had gone with him. Sanura and Aiden stayed behind to be near the aircraft when the emergency helicopters arrived. They settled for watching the duel from the monitor, which to them, was almost better than seeing it up close. There was a less chance of them being blown off the top of the tower that way during a strike between Obelisk and Sliefer.

"Here, might as well be comfortable," Aiden told her as he pushed a chair near to where Sanura was standing. She nodded her thanks and took a seat. He remained standing just behind her.

* * *

Aurora took a step back and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the two giant beasts in the duel arena. The memories they brought to her were hard on her mind, but she allowed them to show like a picture show that had long ago been forgotten. Not since the god creatures had gone up against Bakura's Diabound had she seen a stronger battle. Mokuba ran up and stopped beside her, Zahara reappearing just after her. 

"How is Sanura?" Aurora asked her daughter.

"She says she's fine," Zahara answered, keeping her eye on the duel. "Ra, this is going to be a tough duel."

Aurora nodded and folded her arms in front of her chest. Marik laughed beside them.

"Tough? No, tough won't give this duel the justice it deserves." He glanced over at them briefly before looking back at the duel with hungry eyes. "No, now is the time for the chaos and destruction to begin!"

* * *

 


	24. Face the Past to Face Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Now I will be sending your Sliefer to the card graveyard. With only two cards in your hand, Sliefer has only two thousand attack points, making it only half of the strength of my Obelisk!" Seto said to Yami as their duel continued. "You are powerless to stop me, Yugi!"

"Have you forgotten Sliefer's special ability?" Yami asked him with a secretive smirk playing on his lips. "With the awesome power of its second mouth, Sliefer will now weaken  _your_  monster!" Seto scowled. "Activate special ability now!"

The second mouth on the dragon's head opened wide and a brilliant blue and purple light spewed forth, striking through Seto, attacking Obelisk. Seto drew his arms over his face to shield his eyes from the light.

"Now, you were saying? Seems now our gods are at equal strength, bringing us to a stalemate should one attack the other."

"A temporary set back, Yugi. After this turn, Obelisk will have all its strength returned to him."

"Maybe so, but at least you are unable to strike me in this turn," Yami relented.

"Your desperation shows your weakness. It is why you are trying to buy yourself some time. Unfortunately, it won't work for you this time." Seto played two cards face down and ended his turn. Yami drew a third card, raising Slifer's attack points once again. Obelisk's attack points also returned to their original four thousand.

"If you thought that was all I had, then you would be clearly mistaken. Activate face down card; Pot of Greed!"

"What? No! Now Sliefer gains two thousand more attack points!"

"Making him stronger than your Obelisk," Yami confirmed. "Sliefer, attack!"

"Not so fast, Yugi!" Seto gave a chilling smirk and one of his face down cards rose before him. "I activate, Command Silencer!"

Marik and Aurora flinched and Yami, Mokuba, and Zahara covered their ears as a loud sound was made, causing Sliefer not to hear the attack command. Obelisk would be safe for another turn. Seto was also allowed to draw another card before ordering Yami to finish his turn.

"Sliefer is still more powerful than Obelisk," Yami reminded him.

"Ah, yes, that may be true now, but things can very easily change." Seto brought Yami's attention toward the still face down card in front of him.

Yami placed two cards face down and ended his turn. Slifer's attack strength once again lowered to three thousand throwing Seto off-track once again.  "Afraid of my face down cards, Kaiba?" Yami taunted him.

Seto scowled.  "Fine, I will make my move."

"One moment, Kaiba. I activate Card Destruction!" Both players discarded their hands, redrawing the same number of cards they had once held. Seto's irritation could clearly be seen on his face. "And now for my face down Trap, Disgraceful Charity!"  The second face-down card rose and a blacked winged creature could be seen above them. Seto stood confused. "Kaiba, we must redraw the same cards we just threw out."

"But that means you will have six cards total in your hand!" Seto exclaimed. His shock returned to his customary sneer. "It will take more than that to defeat me," he informed Yami. "I really should thank you. That trick of yours allowed me to draw the very cards I need to win this duel." Yami stood silent, waiting for the CEO to continue. "I activate Thirst for Compensation to bring out Sword of Soul and Blade Knight."

"Sliefer, special second-mouth attack!"

"Activate Card Guard! I will discard two cards to guard my monsters against your attack. Now, I will sacrifice both monsters to my god card bringing my Obelisk's attack strength up even higher and allowing the god to take to the field and give four thousand points of damage to everything in his path; including your life points Yugi."

"Oh, no!" Yami gasped.

Marik's evil grin grew larger, and Mokuba cheered his brother's victory.

"Obelisk, attack! Wipe out his Life Points now!"

Yami's wide eyes suddenly narrowed.  "I'm not finished yet, Kaiba! My wall of Kuribohs will keep me safe from the attack!"

"You are out of your mind if you think those fur balls can stop the wrath of Obelisk!" The arena was silent as the lights from the attack blinded all who stood watching. When the lights faded, Seto sneered into the lifted smoke. "Finally, he has fallen to me. Finally, I have regained my rightful place as champion!"

"Don't be so sure, Kaiba!" Aurora called out to him.

He glared at her briefly before turning back as the last of the smoke left the arena. His laughter died in his throat when his cold, cerulean eyes met the fiery, crimson gaze of his rival.

"You think I would let you win that easily?" Yami growled at him.

"No way!" Seto gasped.

"The former champion and you forget that by discarding Kuriboh from my hand, he protects my life points." Yami looked down at his deck and whispered a few words of thanks to his longtime partner in the game.

Seto snarled at him in defiance.  "This is  _not_  over, Yugi. I  _will_  defeat you!"

He placed one card face down and ended his turn as Yami drew his next card. His new card brought Sliefer's attack strength to six thousand once again and he ordered a direct attack on Obelisk. Zahara reached out and took ahold of Mokuba's shoulder when he started forward with worry in his eyes. Sliefer wrapped around Obelisk and went for his attack when Seto activated another trap card. A trap known as Power Balance. Obelisk used it's strength to break free of Sliefer's hold and forcing the dragon back.

"What have you done, Kaiba!" Yami shouted.

"My trap forces you to discard three cards, Yugi. Sliefer is no longer strong enough to take on my Obelisk! Attack!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba! Sliefer isn't done yet! I activate Necromancy to summon four of your own monsters to the field in defense." With those words spoken, Blade Knight, Sword of Soul, Kaiser Seahorse, and X-Head Cannon returned to the field.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I hope you are ready for the tables to be turned once again. For every monster destroyed, six hundred points will be deducted from your remaining beast."

"So?"

"Monsters have been summoned to your side of the field Kaiba. That means Sliefer's special ability comes into play. Sliefer, activate Lightning Blast!"

Sliefer's second mouth opened and streaks of white and blue lightning bolted from its jaws toward the monsters summoned by Necromancy, destroying them all and leaving Obelisk with only sixteen hundred points. Seto sneered as Sliefer returned to the earlier attack on Obelisk. To Yami's surprise, Sliefer's attack was repelled once again.

"You forget that when Sword of Soul is sent to the graveyard it raises the attack strength of one of my remaining monsters by one thousand," Seto explained coolly. He watched as Obelisk's fist crashed into Sliefer, expecting it to be the end, but the end was far from being near. Shock coursed through Seto's body once again as Sliefer appeard to be just fine.

"Unbelievable!"

Aurora and Zahara glanced over at a surprised Marik with amusement in their eyes.

"Marik, you have to realize that the Pharaoh knows the threat looming over the world if he loses," Aurora murmured as he scowled. "He is not going to allow himself room for error. He has been ready for this day since the beginning of the tournament."

"Yugi! There is no way your god should still be standing!"

Yami smirked.  "That would be true if I had not been able to stop Obelisk's attack."

"What?" Seto was furious. He'd had enough of the back and forth tennis match they were playing. He just wanted this duel over.

"When you activated Power Balance, I discarded Electromagnetic Turtle which left a small electrode attached to my Sliefer. That electrode allowed me to end your attack before my god could even feel it."

Seto growled in frustration as Yami set one card face down and ended his turn, leaving Sliefer at only one thousand attack points.

"This duel will never end at this rate," Zahara murmured under her breath.

"Oh, it will end, all right, but not before each have been taught a lesson in history," Aurora replied quietly.

Zahara looked over at her mother and Marik chuckled beside her.

"Not likely," he commented.

"You will see," Aurora told him with a smirk.

He gave her a chilling look before returning his gaze to the duel.

"Now it's time I finally put you in your place, Yugi!" Seto announced as he once again called for Obelisk to attack.

"Once again you are mistaken, Kaiba! I activate Spell Textbook!"

" _Another_  blocked attack?" Zahara blinked in disbelief.

They watched as he discarded his hand and then pulled a new card from his deck. Seto wasted no time as Sliefer's attack strength reached zero. As Yami drew his card, Seto ordered his attack to continue. It was stopped only when Yami revealed that the card he had drawn was the Magic card, Card of Sanctity. Each of them drew new cards until they were each holding six cards total. After the draw, Sliefer's attack points return to six thousand, making Obelisk's attack worthless. Or so everyone would have thought.

"It won't be that easy, Yugi, I activate Life Shaver. It's been out for two turns, meaning you have to discard two cards. That makes Sliefer's attack equal to Obelisk!"

"But then they destroy each other!" Yami gasped. The clash was immense. A bright and blinding light filled the sky, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Everyone except Seto and Yami, who stared in disbelief at the clash above them.

"The ultimate power struggle," Marik breathed in awe.

"That oddly resembles the power struggle between Kaiba and Yami," Aurora admitted before she could stop herself.

Zahara nodded.  "But how will it end, the gods will just keep at each other, neither one giving up."

"Until neither one has the strength to hold on any longer," Marik replied with a sly glance at Zahara. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Face it. They have been pushed to their limits. They can't hold on much longer."

* * *

Sanura let out a shout as she fell backward over a chair and crashed to the floor. Aiden reached out a hand to her while shielding his face with his other hand. It took her a moment to realize he was attempting to help her back up as she had temporarily gone blind in the light. It was electric blue and it filled the room. 

"Are you alright, Miss. Kornari?"

She rubbed out a sore spot on her back.  "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Stupid chair got in my way," she replied in an effort to lighten the mood.

"What is that light?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about it either. Nothing good could come out of a clash that produces  _that_  kind of powerful light."

* * *

Marik stepped closer to the light. He stopped when he heard a pained cry to one side of him and Aurora fell to one knee, gripping her head. He realized then his Millennium Rod had activated. 

"Not again! Why is it activating when it is around Kaiba?"

"Because… the rod… belongs… to his family," Aurora growled out. "It belongs… to him."

"Never! It's mine!" He snapped back and Aurora flinched.

"No! The light is too strong!" Yami shouted suddenly. "It's dragging me in!" He and Kaiba let out shocked shouts before silence fell upon the field. A dark portal formed overhead.

"Mother? What's going on?" Zahara asked tentatively.

"The clash of the gods… it sparked this. It brought this portal here. Yami and Seto have been taken back in time to a place you would barely remember. A place I know all too well," Aurora said softly as she closed her eyes. Behind the darkened eyelids she could see what Yami was seeing through their connected mind. The darkness gave way to a destroyed city. Then eventually it turned to a room lit only by torches.

* * *

Yami looked around in awe. Part of him knew this was familiar to him. He just was at a loss as to what exactly it was. He heard laughter of a taunting sort and turned his gaze. To his shock, he saw two figures with a striking resemblance to Seto and himself face to face in an area fit to fight. Just off to the edge standing on the side of the man who looked like himself he saw a woman with cold blue eyes. Cold only to the enemy. With a startled gasp, he realized he was looking at Aurora. 

 _It can't be,_  he thought _. Did we really fight together?_

 _No, we didn't, not all the time…_ Yami looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He looked down to see that the woman in his vision was looking up at him.  _To be honest, I was not even at this particular battle of yours. Not until the end._

"Even at my darkest hour, I will still defeat you!" Yami's other self promised the sorcerer facing him.

"Then let our duel commence, Pharaoh," the sorcerer demanded. "I am ready to be remembered as 'He who defeated the Pharaoh'!"

"This isn't possible," Seto said slowly as he watched his double raise up the stone of, and call upon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"This battle; it seems… familiar somehow," Yami commented, his eyes wide as his double, the one called the Pharaoh, brought life to the Dark Magician.

"No, this is one of Marik's tricks. It  _has_  to be," Seto continued on as the battle began. The monsters clashed and Seto grabbed his head. "I've seen enough!"

The vortex opened again above them. Aurora's form in the vision watched Yami as he was pulled with Seto back through the vortex.

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning of the visions you will soon see, Seto," she whispered.

* * *

"Mother? Mother, please answer me! What's going on?" Zahara grabbed Aurora's shoulders and shook her free from the trance-like state she had found herself in.

Marik's surprised intake of breath was not lost to their ears.  "Who has done this? Who has sparked life into the Millennium Rod without my knowledge?"

His eyes turned back to the arena as the Rod's glow faded from sight. The bright light had gone and the black portal disappeared. Seto and Yami had fallen to their knees, both gasping for breath. Their eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

Silence fell heavily over the arena as the two duelists attempted to recover from the heat of the attack. Seto glanced up at Yami and suddenly stepped back away from his rival, his eyes opening even wider. Zahara and Marik wondered what Seto thought he saw, but they were smart enough not to say a word. Mokuba opened his mouth to speak, but found no voice there. The gods were gone, the light faded and the two duelists looked as if they could fall over at any given moment. This duel was by far the hardest one either had been forced to face before. Neither would give up, but each was finding themselves quickly reaching their limits.

"Yugi," Seto started, his voice still giving away his surprise. "Did you have the same vision, I did?"

"If you are speaking of the ancient battle, then yes. Our minds were opened to the ancient origins of this game thousands of years ago. We can no longer deny it, Kaiba. We were destined to have this duel. Destined by fate to face each other again in this time."

Seto seemed to come to terms with this as he looked down at the duel disk on his arm.  "Then let's end this."

"This duel for me is worth far more than a title, Kaiba. I am dueling to save mankind, but more importantly, I am dueling to reclaim the memories that were lost to me. Nothing will stop me in this, do you hear me? Not even you!"

Seto glared across the arena at him.  "Don't worry, I won't be standing in your way. I will be the one crushing you."

"Then finish your turn and let me see you try. Open the doors that will release the memories locked away. Let us finish what we started."

"Finally, you make some sense. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well, then, I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode!"

Seto's smirk made Yami growl in frustration. A single movement of his hand brought his face down card up to reveal it as his trap card, Clone. In an instant, it became Yami's Gazelle.  

"You have played your final move, Yugi."

* * *

Sanura looked out the window, her eyes scanning for a sign of the emergency helicopter she and Mokuba had radioed for earlier. It bothered her that it had not arrived yet. She knew she should just let it go, but just to double check, she went to the computer and pressed a few keys to pull up the radar screen. She saw the blip on the screen that represented the helicopter and sighed. 

"If only it would hurry up."

"Hmm?" Aiden came up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"The helicopter. I was making sure that our equipment was still giving out the signal so we can be found. After that explosion, I didn't want to take any chances."

"Understandable," Aiden said with a nod. "I am surprised we didn't lose power again after that. I hope everyone else is okay."

Sanura had almost forgotten the others and Aiden's words snapped her back to attention. Turning, she left the control room and made her way to the medical wing.

"Miss. Kornari?" Confused, Aiden followed her down the hall.

Several gasps and cries were heard from Joey's medical room as Sanura and Aiden approached. Using her key card to enter the room, she paused when she saw that Obelisk had returned to the battle. She was not sure how it happened, but she knew that he was back. She sighed and shook her head. The frustration in the room grew more intense when Tristan suddenly exploded in anger, lifting Joey, wires and all, off the bed. He violently shook him and began screaming at him to wake up so he could be there for Yugi.

"Tristan, please stop it!" Serenity cried out.

Téa reached out and stopped the girl from getting too close. 

"No, Serenity, I won't. Joey needs to see this. He needs to hear this."

Sanura narrowed her eyes and debated going closer.

"Tristan, what are you doing!" Téa cried out as Tristan began to disconnect all the electrodes that had been placed on Joey's chest and then proceeded to drag him over to the window.

"Tristan," Sanura said softly as she took a step closer. "That may not be such a good idea."

"Will everyone just shut up and listen to me? I know what the hell I'm doing, unlike a lot of other people on this plane."

Sanura's eyebrow twitched at his words, but she remained silent.

"I still don't see how this is going to help him," Duke protested.

"I can show him that Yugi is in trouble and needs him. It could be what he needs to snap him out of it."

"But, Tristan, your friend needs his rest. He was near death in his own duel. You really shouldn't rush his recovery," Sanura attempted her reasoning again.

He ignored her and continued to bring Joey to the window.  "Joey, come on and wake up already. Yugi needs you! I know you can hear me, you ass, now open your eyes!"

"Hard to believe those two are friends sometimes," Aiden murmured to Sanura.

She nodded.  "It is when you consider the way they speak to each other."

"I don't care who wins up there, just as long as no one dies," Téa commented lightly as they watched Obelisk fade away once again. Serenity agreed.

"We have had one too many close calls since the finals started," Duke added.

"Yeah, well, Yugi is gonna win. He has all of us standing right here with him," Tristan reminded them. It was a statement they all could agree with.

* * *

"This duel has grown tiresome," Marik muttered as he folded his arms in front of his chest. The duelists, had they heard him, may have agreed as signs of exhaustion were beginning to take effect on them. "Not like it matters. I will be the ultimate victor in the end." 

"You just keep believing, Marik," Zahara sneered at him. She was only wishing he would just go away, but she knew that would not happen just yet.

"Yugi! You need to bury the past and let it go! It will only hold you back," Seto called out to him as the duel continued. "You can go ahead and believe the past all you want, if you truly feel it happened, but you can't convince me that it is real. I believe only that my supreme skills will be what finally takes you down. I will reclaim my title as the world's greatest duelist!"

Aurora and Zahara both shared a sigh.

"Actually… the duel isn't tiresome," Zahara muttered. "His lame 'I'm going to get my title back' speech is what is getting old."

Aurora did her best to hold back her amused grin. The grin faded when Seto made his move, though. He already had one Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field. Along with Lord of Dragons, which he had switched to defense mode all he needed was the last card he played. His Flute of Summoning Dragon. Two more Blue Eyes White Dragons appear and Yami stared up at them.

"There is no way Yugi can get out of this," Mokuba said happily.

"Your pathetic Dark Magician and Magnet Warrior can't stop me now, Yugi," Seto taunted. "Hope you are ready, because now I will wipe them out  _and_  take you out in the same attack!"

Yami glared and raised his arm in a defensive move. Even the Dark Magician seemed to guard himself, making ready for the coming attack. Marik's low rumbling laughter could be heard beside Aurora and Zahara hung her heard.

"It can't end like this" Zahara whispered.

Aurora placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Have faith, you'll see. This duel isn't over yet. He still has another chance."

"You have too much faith for your own good, Lady Aurora," Marik scowled.

"What's it matter to you, Marik? You wanted to face the Pharaoh in your greatest moment, not Seto Kaiba, and you know it," Aurora returned.

He gave her a piercing glare before turning away again.

"No, way!" Seto shouted.

"I told you he would find a way," Aurora murmured with a sly smile.

Zahara blinked in shock as she looked up to see that Yami had brought out the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the card given to him by Joey.

"But how?" Seto exclaimed.

"By using your Flute of Summoning Dragon, I was able to bring out a dragon of my own, Kaiba. The soul card of my friend Joey. I, at least, now stand a chance against you."

"Not for long," Seto vowed, his eyes flashing with rage. "I can destroy you and that Red Eyes!"

Marik grunted. He hated to admit it, but he finally saw that Aurora was speaking the truth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kaiba," he warned.

"I don't need any kind of advice from  _you_ , Marik," Seto returned angrily.

"You're nothing but a fool," Marik snapped back.

A cold glare was the only reply as Seto returned his attention to his play.  "Say goodbye to your favorite monster, Yugi! Blue Eyes, attack!" A stream of blue and white light barreled forward and crashed toward the Dark Magician.

"If you really think I would leave my Magician unguarded, you are once again sadly mistaken, Kaiba, Activate trap, Magician Selection !" Yami called out.

"No!" Seto growled and shouted at the same time. He was beginning to think this duel would never end. "Just when I think I have you cornered, you pull another trick out of your Magician's hat!"

Yami smirked.  "Interesting way to word that, Kaiba. Not only does it protect my Magician, but your weakest card goes straight to the card graveyard as well."

Seto growled again in frustration as his Lord of Dragons disappeared from the field.  "Very well, but the other two attacks you can't defend against! Say goodbye to your Magnet warrior, and then your Red Eyes!"

"Once again you underestimate me; reveal face-down card! I may have lost my Magnet Warrior but my Red Eyes is safe while my Spellbinding circle ensnares your Blue Eyes. Now it is time for my Red Eyes to fight back!" Yami called the attack and a red ball of light struck the captive Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroying it. Seto had shielded himself from the blow, but his life points took a hit.

"We aren't done, Yugi!"

"We will be, very soon," Yami promised.

* * *

A small moan caught the attention of everyone in the medical room. Sanura quickly moved forward and reached him the same time Serenity had realized her brother's eyes had opened. 

"Joey?" Serenity asked softly. His eyes took a moment to regain their focus. "Joey, please, say something."

Sanura reached out to feel for his pulse on his wrist as Duke came forward.

"Hey man, it's us. Snap out of it."

Joey looked around with a confused look on his face.  "What's goin' on? Are we in a hospital? Did someone get hurt?"

"Whoa, there, Mr. Wheeler, one step at a time," Sanura hushed him with a smile.

He looked at her a moment before giving a big grin.  "You're pretty hot."

Sanura's smile faded slightly and she rolled her eyes.  "So I've been told, now hush while we get your vitals checked."

"You mean, I was da one who got hurt?"

"Nope, the other dude named Joey that's in this room was the one," Duke chided him. A few snickers could be heard around the room.

Joey blinked again.  "So dat's why everyone seems so happy ta see me."

"Oh, Joey!" Serenity pulled away from Téa and nearly toppled Joey to the floor when she ran to hug him tightly.

"Serenity?" Lightly, Joey placed his arms around his sister and comfortingly stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

"Dat makes two of us."

"It's a miracle," Téa breathed.

"It's impossible!" The group turned to see the doctor as he entered the room. "He can't be awake."

"You heard the girl, it's a miracle," Sanura told him.

Tristan reached in between Joey and Serenity, grabbing Joey by his shirt.  "Don't you  _ever_  do something so  _stupid_  again! You had the girls really worried, man!"

"Just the girls?" Duke commented with a smirk.

"I knew all along he'd be okay, what are you talking about, Devlin?" His frustration grew when all he received was a smile to his question.

Joey's eyes suddenly lost the confused look and he turned toward Mai's bed just a few feet away.  "I remember now. I was duelin' Marik to save Mai." He took a couple of steps toward her bed before running the rest of the way and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. "Wake up Mai, come on, wake up! I won. Your mind should be free from da shadows. You should be awake. Come on, Mai!"

"Joey…" Serenity hesitated and he turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"Why won't she wake up? I summoned Gearfried. He was enough ta beat Marik."

"You were playing a Shadow Game, Mr. Wheeler," Sanura reminded him. "One with deadly stakes. With every hit you took, you lost life energy. You had enough to summon your monster, but you passed out before you could call forth the attack. Marik won by default."

"Dat' cheatin' son of a bitch!" Sanura arched an eyebrow at his choice of words, but kept silent. "I can't believe he beat me! But dis is far from over." Joey looked down at Mai again. "We'll get ya outta dere, you just wait an' see. We're comin' for ya, Mai." He looked up again. "Where's Yugi?"

"He's in the middle of his duel with Mr. Kaiba," Sanura informed him. Without a word, he sat down long enough to pull on his shoes, then he started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Joey?" Téa asked him as he made his way to the hall.

"Yugi needs me," was his only response.

"Hey, get back here!" The doctor shouted. Joey stopped only briefly when the emergency medical team arrived. Aiden and Sanura stepped out into the hall to greet them.

"We are here for the patient."

"I'm afraid you are looking at him," Sanura responded with a small smile.

"As you can see, I am fine now and I have somewhere important ta be," Joey added.

"Joey, please, listen to the doctor and get back in bed to rest. You're not strong enough for this yet," Téa pleaded.

"I've never felt stronger in my life, Téa."

"Too many people have been hurt, please Joey, listen to reason."

"Reason is telling me where I need ta be, Téa."

"But an examination-," the doctor started to say before Joey interrupted him.

"Maybe later."

"Joey, don't go!" Téa and Serenity pleaded.

He sighed and turned back to face them.  "Look, I am sorry for scarin' ya the way I did. But I came back for a reason. I have ta be there to make sure Yugi wins dat duel so he can beat Marik and not only save Mai and Bakura, but the world, too. He literally has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he shouldn't have ta carry dat weight alone. He needs me, you guys. I have ta be there, ta show him that I am keepin' my promise. Do ya understand?"

There was a brief moment of silence and Sanura nodded. She had to admit she admired his strength and his determination. Beside her, Téa hung her head.

"You're right, Joey. He does need you. I remember now… what he said to me about that promise." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Just be careful, Joey. Enough people have been hurt." Joey nodded

"Serenity, look after Mai for me, okay?" She nodded and he turned to run down the hall.

"Here we go again," Duke muttered as they all ran after him.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Téa called out.

"We're comin' for ya, man!" Tristan added as they made their way to the outside ramp.

"Are you going, Miss. Kornari?"

Sanura turned and looked at Aiden.  "I suppose I had better, just in case. Though my sister and mother are already there, I probably don't have to go." Sanura sighed and closed her eyes in thought.

"You're exhausted."

"A little. But this is nothing. I will be just fine. Come on. We better follow them to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Right." Slowly, they made their way off the aircraft and toward the tower.

* * *

Yami looked at his hand. Seto had played a card that made each of them only pick and keep three cards from their hand. Yami was not sure just what cards Seto could have kept. Several strategies played through his mind before he finally settled on the three cards he was going to keep. 

"It doesn't matter the cards you chose, Yugi. This time, I swear I will crush you for good!"

"We shall see, Kaiba."

"Heh, heh, Yugi, You think you have this won. I don't think so. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Next, I play Polymerization to fuse them all together and create my Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon! You can't stop me, Yugi! I have finally won!"

"You are celebrating early, Kaiba. This duel isn't finished."

"Yugi, you have said you are fighting for what's left of your memory, to return to your past and remember things you have lost. But not me. The past is the past and for good reason. No one should ever have to go back to it. That is what this tournament is about to me, Yugi. So go ahead and fight for your precious memories. I will be fighting to get control of my present and my future. I will bury the life I was given by Gozaburo and finally make my life my own. By crashing through your dreams of being the Duel King, I shall be able to bring myself to a higher place once again. I will have my life back."

"After all this time, you still think my dream is to be the Duel King?" Yami asked him. "You haven't been paying much attention. Though your stubbornness continues to intrigue me, your lust for power puzzles me. I sense that is not who you truly are. But what's more, is the fact that you still think you can defeat me. Kaiba, I must apologize for breaking your hope of ever succeeding that. You are an excellent duelist, but I must admit I am disappointed in you."

"Disappointed in me?" Seto took a step back in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Kaiba, you have to know that as long as you carry a heart of mistrust and anger, you will never defeat me. It will always be your downfall, and I shall prove it to you once and for all."

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Seto," Zahara murmured. "To want to forget. I remember Aunt Saphira telling how happy he used to be when his parents were alive. She even checked in on him a few times in the orphanage. She said she liked his smile. You know, I don't think I have seen a true smile on his face since we all met up again before Duelist Kingdom. It was always a smile that was part of a mask shielding his true feelings."

Aurora nodded with a grim look on her face.  "He really does need to learn he can still have power without losing himself to it. That he doesn't have to be miserable to get what he wants."

Mokuba gasped and looked up at her with shocked eyes. It was as if she had pulled the words right out of his mind.

She looked down at him. "It's what you would like him to learn, isn't it, Mokuba? So you can see him smile like he used to again. Be the Seto Kaiba you remembered him to be in the past?"

He closed his eyes and hung his head with a sigh.  "It's too late for that now," he said sadly, turning to look up at his brother. "That part of him is gone for good."

Aurora placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't give up on him just yet, Mokuba. There is still hope. It will take a lot of time, but there is still hope. He will return to you again."

A light seemed to flicker in the boy's eyes as the duel began once again. Yami called up his Double Spell Magic card to copy the same cards Seto had just used.

"I bring back Buster Blader with your Monster Reborn and then fuse him together with my Dark Magician using Polymerization."

"It doesn't matter, Yugi, my dragon is still stronger!"

"Not for long, Kaiba. My Dark Paladin brings all of Buster Blader's special abilities to use, meaning it receives five hundred points for every dragon on the field."

"It won't help you. Your monster is still short points to match mine. Six hundred points to be exact." Yami looked at his hand knowing that Seto was right about the lack of points. He had to draw for his turn and he could only hope for a card that could help. He placed a card face down and ended his turn. "Kaiba, you spoke of wanting to forget the past. But that is a foolish thought. It is our past that makes us who we are. To forget the past is to forget yourself. Remembering the past, we can learn from our mistakes. Learn so we don't make them again."

"No, the past is passed and it should not matter any longer what we've done. It isn't what we are anymore!"

"Kaiba, listen to me! You can't change who you are. You can move forward, but the past has to remain a part of you so you can remember who you are and where you come from. It isn't like a bone a dog can bury in the sand and forget about for years to come. You have to face it, accept it, and learn from it." Yami shook his head. "All the rubble and destruction surrounding this tower is only a representation of your heart, Kaiba. You are strong like this tower is strong. But the hatred and anger hold you back from your true greatness. You will never move forward until you conquer the darkness in your heart. You will  _never_ win."

"You're wrong, Yugi," Seto insisted. "I will prove you are wrong! The rage within me pushes me farther and farther ahead. It helps me to gain the strength I need to crush those who stand in my way. Just as it will help me to crush you!"

"Then come at me with all you've got, Kaiba. Show me how your rage makes you strong. Show me how it will help you gain what you want."

"You will regret those words, Yugi, now my dragon, attack!"

"I activate Magic Formula!"

"Nice try, Yugi, but I thought you would try another trick. Absorb Spell! Now my dragon will gain the extra points you tried to give your own monster!"

"No, Yugi!"

"Huh?" Zahara and Aurora turned toward the new voices to see Joey and the others race onto the platform in time to see the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon make its attack.

"Joey?" Zahara gasped.

"You're alive?" Marik growled in shock. "I thought I got rid of you."

"Not even in your wildest dreams asshole. Joey Wheeler is here ta stay and nothing you do is gonna stop me." Joey turned back to his friend in the arena. " _Yugi!_ "

"I've won!"

"Once again, you are wrong, Kaiba. I still have one more face down card left," Yami told him in a tightly controlled voice. "Fate has chosen us to battle each other for three thousand years. Though the outcome of our first matchup is unknown, this time we will know for sure. You're done, Kaiba."

"My dragon can't be stopped, Yugi!"

"Yes, Kaiba. It can. I now activate, Diffusion!"

" _No! Not at my own tournament!_ " Seto shouted. "I can't lose. Not to you again, and not in my own tournament! It just isn't possible!"

"I told you, your rage and hatred would hold you back from truly being your best. Hold you back from finally defeating me. You didn't want to listen. So now I will have to show you the truth once again."

Seto watched on as his Ultimate dragon separated back into the three original Blue Eyes White Dragons. As they became their own dragons once again, Dark Paladin gained the points from the extra dragons on the field.

"My Dark Paladin is now the strongest monster in play, Kaiba! With your turn done, I make my turn and play Diffusion Wave-Motion." Yami closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I will sacrifice one thousand life points. Now my Dark Paladin can take out all your monsters at once. Finally, this duel has come to an end."

"No, you can't! I won't be defeated!"

"You were defeated long before this duel began, Kaiba. Dark Paladin, attack!"

Waves of white light surged over the arena clearing it of the dragons and wiping out Seto's life points. Mokuba fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Mokuba!" Sanura's voice called out as she and Aiden finally made their way to the top of the tower. She raced to him and knelt beside him as he stared at the arena.

Marik laughed. He had gotten his wish to face Yami in the next duel. Cheers and hollers sang out into the sky as the smoke cleared and Yami's and Yugi's friends lept and danced with joy. Aurora smiled and nodded her head.

"One battle done; the toughest yet to come."

Marik heard her words and turned to face her.  "But this next one he will not win. You will see, I shall have my birthright. I shall control his puzzle and control his power."

"No, Marik. Like Seto, your hatred will be your downfall as well. For no matter how great a duelist you are, you will fall to the darkness that is within you."

He sneered at her but said nothing more as the dueling arena lowered itself to the main platform.

"Kaiba," Yami started in a calm voice. "You may have lost to me this day, but you still have the chance to defeat the darkness within you."

Seto said nothing. He remained lost in his thoughts. The announcement rang out that Yami was the victor and would face Marik in the next round. His friends ran toward the platform and stopped just behind him. Yami turned to face them with a grateful smile that turned to a look of shock when he realized Joey was standing with them. He had defeated his own darkness and returned to watch him win against Seto.

"Joey? But how?

"Face it, Yuge. No one is going to keep me away from cheering you on in your toughest duels. I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Joey told him as they shook hands.

Yami watched his friends laugh for a moment before turning to see Aurora standing with her daughters. His vision of the past floated into his mind. His vision of her standing behind the Pharaoh during that duel. Aurora caught his gaze and gave him a smile. He nodded back at her, determined to speak more to her at a later time. He had another duel to get ready for. His biggest and toughest one yet. That thought led his gaze to Marik who merely returned his gaze with a piercing one of his own. Yami turned and decided to make one last attempt to break through to Seto. He crossed the arena to his longtime rival.

"It's over. I'm through, but how?" Seto kept repeating to himself.

"That was the most challenging duel I have ever been involved in, Kaiba."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But it's true. I may have been the victor, but you did your best and pushed us both to our limits."

"I said I don't want to hear it, Yugi!" Seto shouted at him.

Yami frowned.  "I guess you still have not learned anything from our duel today. That is a shame. You will never move forward until you defeat your inner darkness. If you continue to deny the truth in my words, you will only destroy yourself. You have to see that while you can defeat the monsters on the field there is only one monster you need to defeat that you have yet to. The monster called 'Hatred'. The monster keeping your rage, and jealousy as your controlling emotions. I have my friends to remind me what is most important and to help me continue when things get tough."

"I don't need anyone but myself. I have never needed anyone but myself!"

Mokuba froze in Sanura's arms and Sanura blinked at the coldness in Seto's voice.

"Friendship; you can keep it. Friendship is for fools. I make and hold my own future with my own two hands. I never ask for help. I don't need it. So keep your friendships and your speeches to yourself, because I no longer wish, nor do I need to hear them!"

"How sad," Yami replied with a small shake of his head.

"I've had enough. I have nothing to say. Speak all you want but it will fall upon deaf ears." Seto pulled his Obelisk free of his deck and flung it toward Yami's feet as he began to walk away. "Let's go, Mokuba."

The young Kaiba hesitated in Sanura's arms for a moment before he ran off after his brother.

Sanura shook her head and closed her eyes.  "He will never learn," she whispered sadly.

"Now wait just a minute, Kaiba." Seto stopped walking and barely gave a glance over his shoulder as Joey called out to him. "Why don't you and I give it a go? There is still the matter of a third place crown to be decided. Why don't ya duel me for it? Unless you're scared to lose to me, that is."

"Don't push your luck, Wheeler," Sanura murmured.

Seto smirked but said nothing as he started on his way again. He was stopped when Joey suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Hot Shot, ya think you're too good for everyone else. I used to be like dat. I felt strongest when I picked on everyone smaller dan me. Weaker dan me. But inside, I was more alone than I ever let on. It was only when I got myself into a situation I couldn't get out of and Yugi stuck his neck out for me that I realized I didn't need to be so tough. He showed me that looking out for others can actually make us stronger. He changed my life that day. And what's more, I've seen him stick his neck out for you lotsa times, Kaiba. He never once asked for anything in return. He was just there for ya. He never once got a 'thank you,' or 'kiss my ass,' or anything out of you. Trust me, if anyone is needing others in their life who care about them it's you. Take away everyone you pay to be around you and ya got no one on your team. No one by your side. No one except Mokuba and even he doesn't get the credit and respect he deserves outta you."

Seto glared at him.  "Please tell me you are finished."

"Yeah, Joey. My brother doesn't need to hear anything from you."

Joey turned on the younger Kaiba.  "I saw your face, Mokuba. You heard what he said about you. How can you really stand there and defend him?"

"But…"

"He said plain as day he was happy being alone. He doesn't need anyone, nor does he want anyone. Meaning he obviously doesn't need you. Some big brother."

"Enough, Wheeler!" Sanura shouted, standing with a glare on her face. Mokuba's eyes had lowered to the ground and he struggled against his tears. "There is no need to attack him like that."

"But he needs ta hear da truth. He has placed his brother on dis pedestal for so long and all Kaiba ever did was ignore him." Joey turned back to Seto. "Most animals have been known to be better to their family than you have been ta him. Now I am sick of you knocking my duelin' skills. You have done so ever since we met. But since you lost ta Yugi, you act as though you are afraid ta lose ta me as well."

"Watch yourself, pup. You'll regret pushing me," Seto warned him.

"I don't care. I have nothing to lose. So you gonna duel me or not?"

"It would only be a waste of my time. Besides, I'd not only crush you; I'd break you."

"Then prove it to me, rich boy. Crush me if you can."

Seto was silent a moment before he finally allowed a grin to curve his lips.  "Fine, I accept. It's not like it will take that long. At least it will shut you up finally."

"Finally, something we can agree on."

"All the friends on Earth won't be able to save you now. You're mine."

"Bring it on, Kaiba. I'm ready."

* * *

 


	25. Little Brothers Take A Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"I don't think I have ever seen Joey this confident, you guys," Aurora heard Duke comment as she made her way back toward the ship.

She had no real need to be at Joey's duel with Seto. She had other things on her mind. Like a movie reel switched to continuous play, the scenes of her battle against Namir returned to her. She had to figure out what he had wanted with her crystal. She hated being without it. She had always worn it from the time her mother had given it to her, and she never took it off. Losing it was like losing a piece of herself. She knew it was only a matter of time before Lord Renthis would be able to tap into the power source of that crystal and she needed some time to think about what plans he could be concocting. Silently, she turned to take her leave of the group.

"Aurora?" She looked up at the soft voice calling her name as she entered the hall of the ship. Standing before her was Ishizu.

"Is something the matter?"

"I am concerned, my lady. The final battle is drawing near. Your husband will face my brother. I fear having the earth's future depending on this outcome. There is so much at stake."

"I know, Ishizu. It is hard to really think about at this time, and yet it is something we must deal with before things get worse. The Pharaoh must duel against Marik and he must win," she told the former wearer of the Millennium Necklace. "I am certain he will."

"I only wish I could have gotten through to Marik. To show him he was wrong."

"He still believes the Pharaoh to be the one who took his father's life? No one has ever told him the truth have they?"

"He would never listen. Who would possibly want to hear that they killed their own father?"

Aurora lowered her gaze to the floor memories of her past floating in. She, herself, had been forced to take her father's life. Her situation, though it had some similarities to Marik's, was not quite the same. They both knew it to be a matter of life or death for them, but that was where the similarities ended.

"My lady?"

Aurora blinked and looked up at her friend.  "I am sorry. I have been doing a great deal of thinking as of late."

"I heard your crystal was stolen. You are strong. I am certain you will get it back."

"That would be a good thought. However, I fear the one who has taken it has managed to find a way to utilize the power within." She looked out a nearby window at the sky. "A greater evil approaches. One that would not be stopped even if Marik had control of the world. A power that would crush him and seal him away for eternity."

"But how can that be possible?"

"An older evil is waiting to be free of its prison. If my enemy does not wake him, another poor soul will." She sighed and shook her head.

"Come with me to the tower, please. I want to be there for this last duel."

"Are you sure, Ishizu? It will not be an easy one to watch."

"I understand. But still, I must try to break through to the good in Marik somehow."

"I understand," she relented with another sigh. "I will join you."

The two made their way toward the door of the aircraft once again and Aurora shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. Nearby, sounds of Seto and Joey's duel could be heard as they continued their fight. They had nearly reached the ground when a mangled voice reached out to them.

"The time is near, Ishizu, Lady Aurora."

Both women looked up in shock as Téa approached them. One look into her eyes, and Aurora knew instantly that Téa was not in control of her own mind once again.

"Téa, are you alright? You seem a bit lost," Ishizu commented lightly.

Aurora stopped her before she could take a step closer to Téa. The body did not move, but the voice gave way the hidden sadness at the mistrust that had grown between them all.

"Sister, my lady, it's me, Marik."

"I am well aware of that fact," Aurora returned in a tight voice.

"Marik?" Ishizu questioned. She had forgotten that a part of Marik's good side had taken up residence within Téa's mind. "Your good side is back? It's been so long since you last appeared to me…"

"You were weak the last time and could not keep control for long, if I recall," Aurora added.

Téa's head nodded.  "It is true. As my dark side grows stronger, I grow weaker. But some good has come out of me being a part of Téa's mind."

"Is that so?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, it has. While hidden there I was able to hear the truth of my family. A truth I could no longer deny. I now know that I am the one who killed our father. That I was not able to control the darkness when he attacked. I also was forced to see that even with all the damage I have done, all the hurt I caused you," Téa's unseeing eyes glanced a moment at Aurora. "Your daughter…" The blank gaze returned to Ishizu. "Despite all this, you remained strong to try to save me from myself. You left our home and your job to seek me out. You had faith in me. Sadly, I must tell you the good that is left is almost gone. Your quest to save me from myself has been in vain."

"No!" Ishizu cried out.

"Marik, you are saying a lot that makes sense, but you are doing something else as well. You are giving up on yourself. There is still a way to save the good part of you that still exists. Hope is not completely gone," Aurora told him softly as she glanced back into the aircraft where Odion still rested in his secret room.

"You are right. I have, and I shouldn't have." A resigned sigh came from Téa's lips. "Alright, it's time I took control again. I can't let one duel decide the fate of the world. I started this chaos, it is time that I ended it by getting my body back."

"But how?" Ishizu asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I must banish that evil before it is too late. There is too much at risk."

"No, wait!" Ishizu called out as Téa's body turned to run off toward the tower where the dark Marik stood awaiting his duel. "It's too dangerous!"

"Just take care of Odion, please!" Téa's mangled voice called back. "I need him to be alive to help me control this darkness. He could be all that is left to help end this madness!"

"Marik, don't go, please!" Ishizu begged.

Aurora looked back at the aircraft again before Marik's words sank in and she took off running after the controlled Téa.

"He's right, Ishizu! Go back to Odion and try to find one of my friends on your way. Tell them I said to do what they could to help him regain consciousness. He is our last hope should this duel fail, or come near to failing!"

"But, my lady-"

"Just go, Ishizu! I will try my hardest to help him and keep him safe!" Aurora promised the distraught woman behind her.  _As well as try to keep Téa's body in one piece as well,_  she added silently to herself as she ran.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the duel for the Bronze crown of Battle City continuing on. She also noticed that Yami had seen her. She could not stop to chat, though. She had to keep her promise to Ishizu. She hurried to an open elevator and chased Téa's body in the other elevator. There were mere seconds between each elevator as they raced to the top of the tower.

A million thoughts ran rampant in her mind as she thought of the different things that could go wrong and happen as a result up there. She knew there would be very little time to act with the Millennium Rod at the top of the tower as well. It suddenly occurred to her that Zahara had not been reacting to the Rod's power as of late and she was tempted to call her daughter's assistance.

"But wait," she whispered in shock. "Why is she not affected? Has something happened to her since Marik's brutal attack on her? Could it be her body has conditioned itself to the Rod's force?" She blinked and looked down a moment as the elevator reached the top and she stepped out to continue her chase again.

Hidden in the shadows if the stairway, she watched as Téa's body stopped a short distance from the dark Marik. In a fit of fury, the dark Marik had thrown the Millennium Rod and Téa stooped down to pick it up.

"You really should be more careful with this," Marik's voice taunted from Téa's lips.

The dark Marik snarled.  "Excuse me?" He turned and the face-off between them began. "If you are smart, you would hand over that Item. You have no idea what kind of forces you are meddling with. "Return it to me now!" The dark Marik demanded as he approached Téa's body.

"Oh, I believe I am very well aware of what I am doing," Marik's voice spoke again as the Rod began to glow, forcing the dark Marik to the floor. Behind them, Aurora winced, but she realized that the hold over her was beginning to weaken. It was then she realized that the longer she is around the Rod, the less the pain of it had little to no control over her any longer.

"What's going on?" The dark Marik growled. "No one can use the Millennium Rod but me!"

"That is only partly true and you know it," Marik told his darker self as he watched him stand once again. Slowly, Marik began to advance forward, holding the Rod out as a constant threat to remind his darker self who had the control this time. "With a part of myself within Téa, I am able to still wield the Rod's power."

"I see." The dark Marik studied the blank gaze on Téa's face as he plotted his escape from this situation.

Aurora slowly made her way to the platform, still not yet ready to make her presence known.

"Yes, and it's up to me to stop you now."

"I'd like to see you try, considering you don't even exist anymore, Marik," his darkness reminded him. "I am the one who is in control of your body now."

"I know and I've come to claim it back!" Marik shouted to his darkness. His anger beginning to reach out around them all as he backed the darkness against the railing at the top of the tower. The darkness smirked at him.

"You and I both know that you are too weak. Face it. I am the real you and you are nothing but a piece of my memory," he chided his light. "And all of this is thanks to Odion. With his accident taking him out of the way, I was given full strength to return once again."

"Odion," Marik murmured, his gaze dropping.

Aurora saw what the dark Marik's intent had been and started forward once again to step into the battle of wills. Odion was Marik's one weak point and the darkness knew and took advantage of it. Aurora had barely made it halfway across the top of the tower when the dark Marik grabbed Téa's outstretched arm tightly in his hand, yanking her easily to the side of him and forcing the release of the Millennium Rod.

"I told you, you were too weak," the darkness spat at his light as Téa went crashing to the floor of the tower.

Quickly, her body scrambled back to standing, but she was forced against the railing as the dark Marik made his way to corner his light in. Aurora stopped a moment as she watched carefully to see what his next move would be. She knew she had to be careful and that she may only have one shot, but she did not want to risk Marik's life and Téa's body at the same time. She had to be careful.

"You won't succeed!" Marik said as he tried to reason with his darker half.

"Sorry, Marik, but it's time I banish you into the shadows where you belong, for good. Or better yet… Seal you in that body by taking her to the grave!"

"No!" Marik cried out as the Rod was brought up against Téa's throat.

"There is nowhere left for you to run now, little Marik," the darkness taunted as Téa's head turned slightly enough to see the long drop below if the body was to jump. It was too risky and there was no chance of survival. Marik could not chance it.

"You won't get away with this!" Marik vowed.

"You are in no position to make threats. I drove you out once. Now, I will finish the job!"

Aurora started forward again, but was stopped when Téa's body lept into the air, cart-wheeling off the railing and landing cleanly behind the dark Marik, taking him by surprise. The darkness spun around to face them and smirked at the sight of Aurora nearby. "Ah, Lady Aurora, here to witness the demise of my lighter half?"

"Far from it," she growled.

"Not like you can stop me." He grinned and turned the Rod on Téa's body forcing her backward, crashing into Aurora and sending them both flying against the opposite wall of the tower. Aurora groaned as she placed a protective arm around Téa's body. "You are weak without Odion here to protect you. Now, it is time we end this little game. What a better way than to take out both you  _and_  the long living wife of the Pharaoh?" The dark Marik flicked his gaze over Aurora. "Three thousand years really has been such a long time. Though you do not age, aren't you getting tired of living this life?"

"As long as I am needed, I will remain.  You can't stop me," Aurora returned angrily.

"Ah, but I will, and I will enjoy every minute of it. Neither one of you will meddle in my affairs  _ever_  again!" He raised his Rod and Téa cringed while Aurora cried out through clenched teeth as they each felt the force of the Millennium magic being used against them. Gripping Téa's body, she felt Marik growing weaker as he struggled to remain in control.

"Hold… on… Marik," she choked out, trying to give him the motivation to be strong. The power was suddenly lifted by the sound of another voice.

"Stop this at once!"

"Stay out of this, Ishizu!" The dark Marik ordered with a snarl as she drew nearer to them. "This doesn't concern you." He paused a moment as she placed herself between him and Téa's body which was leaning for support against Aurora's chest. "Then again, all three of you have been nothing more than thorns in my side since the beginning. I should just get rid of you all."

"Be gone, monster! You are not my brother!"

"Sister, please! It's too late!" Marik pleaded weakly.

Aurora looked down and cradled the body in her arms like a child, brushing hair away from Téa's eyes before taking the girl's hand and trying to squeeze it for comfort.

"Marik…" Aurora whispered.

"What are you saying?" Ishizu asked him.

"He is right, Ishizu. I am too weak. Stop him. Stop him no matter the cost, but you must forget me. Please, just stop him." The eyes closed and Téa's head fell lifelessly against Aurora who blinked and gently shook the body.

"Come on, Marik, you can't give up. You can't. You give up and he's already won," Aurora tried to tell him, knowing full well that he could not hear her.

"Marik! Please, get up!" Ishizu pleaded.

"I'm the only Marik now," the darkness boasted proudly. "I am the one in control and nothing you do can stop me. Now, I believe it was time for you to go," he told both women, raising his Rod one more time. Aurora cringed, waiting for the attack while Ishizu stood strong against him. "This time, however, I am going to deal with you in a different way. No Shadow Realm for you. This Eternal Darkness is a more permanent ending. Prepare to join your father, Ishizu. And Lady Aurora? I have a whole other way to deal with your kind." Aurora's eyes lowered to slits with her rage. "I am truly going to enjoy this." The Rod began to glow and Aurora closed her eyes. Ishizu swallowed hard as she waited for the attack once again.

"I don't think so, Marik!" The dark voice commanded attention as a new presence made itself known on the tower.

"Huh?" Marik's annoyed glance swept over to the doorway of the tower " Well, well, I'm quite popular today. I suppose I should be flattered, but I'm not."

Aurora turned to see Yami entering the platform, his Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly around his neck. His fury etched deep into his crimson eyes, making them flash fire. He stopped beside Aurora and Téa, glancing at them before continuing his way toward the dark Marik.

"This has gone on long enough, Marik!"

"And now the great Pharaoh joins us himself. How rewarding. I guess our battle will begin sooner than I thought."

The two faced each other as dark clouds swirled around the tower. The golden eye appeared upon Yami's forehead as his puzzle began to glow even brighter than before. The dark Marik's Rod had also begun to glow as he kept it leveled at Yami. Ishizu and Aurora watched on as they stared each other down, wondering just who would make the first move when suddenly the dark Marik pulled back.

"What is going on?" Ishizu whispered in shock.

The darkness laughed.  "I've changed my mind. I don't want to end this just yet," he said slyly as he started to walk away. "That would just be too easy. Besides, the plans I have in store for you are too fun to spare you of them, Pharaoh," he taunted as he stopped and stared down at the former king of Egypt. "So enjoy your power now as it lasts. For when we next meet, I will be taking it." His laughter rang out in the skies as he disappeared into the darkness of the stairway leading to the elevators.

With the threat of danger gone for the moment, Yami turned back to the three women on the ground. Quietly, he made his way back to them and knelt beside Téa. The air was silent. Everyone found themselves almost afraid to speak. Finally, Yami could not stand the silence anymore.

"Will she be alright?" He asked Aurora.

She nodded.  "She will be after some rest."

There was another small pause before Yami glanced at Ishizu.  "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, my Pharaoh," she responded with a bowed head.

He looked back up at Aurora who was keeping her gaze on Téa. He felt a small humming of power and realized that she had all her focus and concentration on trying to return some of the energy stolen from her by Marik and the Millennium Rod. He was grateful for her help. Too many of his friends had been used and hurt by Marik. He knew that Yugi was particularly fond of Téa and was extremely worried when they felt the danger to her rise. Now he could feel the sigh his light was breathing as he realized that his dearest friend would indeed be alright.

"What was Téa doing up here facing Marik?" Yami asked.

"A part of my brother has been alive and buried deep within your friend's mind since he took control over her earlier. He was trying to end this by getting control over his body again and forcing his darker self away. But he was too weak. Now he is weaker still and his hopes are wearing thin." Ishizu turned to him with wide pleading eyes. "I beg of you, my Pharaoh. You must save my brother. You can do this by defeating him in your duel and stop him from gaining your power."

Yami listened intently as he gazed up at the sky. Her words sinking in and making his strategies that much more important in the next match.  "I will defeat him, and I will save your brother," Yami promised her in a grave voice.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. I know you will win. You have to."

"I know. I also hope that by defeating him, all the damage that he has caused, the hurt he has created, will be reversed as well."

"Most of it will," Aurora assured him softly, taking a small breath to recover from the energy transfer. "There are some things that cannot be undone. Like the Master Ishtar. He cannot be brought back."

"I know," Ishizu said quietly. "It's been too long and he wasn't sent to the Shadows."

Aurora nodded and blinked down as Téa began to stir on her lap. The girl's eyes fluttered open with a moan and she attempted to sit upright. After a small struggle, Aurora helped her.

"Téa!" Yami exclaimed as he moved closer to her once again.

"Hey, what's going on? How'd I end up here?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him.  "Yeah, but I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was watching Joey duel Kaiba."

"It's best you don't remember," Aurora said softly as she stood and began to walk away. "Some things are best left unknown." Ishizu followed Aurora back to the elevator as Yami helped Téa to her feet.

"Are you alright, my lady?" She asked once they were inside the elevator and out of earshot from Yami and Téa.

"I am. Or rather, I will be." She turned to watch the lights as the elevator took them down. "It has been so long, Ishizu. I am tired. But the war is far from over. Where one evil ends, another always begins. I never wanted to fight. I never wanted the birthright I was given. In some ways, I can relate to your brother. But in others, I don't. I could never see it right to control another to do the work I needed to do. I had anger. And rage. But I never gave in to them. Until the one day I let them take over. The day my own planet was destroyed.

"For years, my people fought to keep it safe. A monster created specifically to destroy the chosen ones before my friends and myself nearly wiped everything out. But somehow, they managed to defeat it. The cost, however, was their lives. The monster was never destroyed, just sent away somewhere it could do no harm. Peace was new again. But we all know how long peace has a tendency to last." She gave a disheartened smile.

"My mother once told me that crystal I was given was the key. The key needed to seal away or awaken any kind of power. It would enhance the ones I have, and give strength to those with power around me. But if it ever fell into the wrong hands, the results could be devastating." She looked over at Ishizu. "Marik isn't the end. There will be others. He will be saved, but the world is always in danger. No matter how tempted I am to give in, I can't give up. The choice was taken from me. I am a warrior. I am the wife of a Pharaoh, but I am also a warrior. I can love, but my enemies know my heart is my weakness. I would give anything to bring him back. But I would have to wonder if that would be for the best. Or if I should allow him to just rest once his destiny has been fulfilled."

Ishizu listened intently as her queen spoke. She had no idea the burden being carried by the solemn women in front of her. She had no idea the paths she had been forced to take in her life. The decisions she was to be faced with when the time came. She could never have fathomed the feelings Aurora was tormented within her heart as she stood by and watched the love of her life and know she could never truly touch him or be with him as she wished. The stories of how the queen had taken his rumored death had spread for years.

"You know, they say that time heals all wounds. That in time, the pain eases and things get better. They have never lived long enough to know the truth. The pain never goes away. The memories always haunt you. They never fade. These wounds," Aurora paused as she touched the scar on the side of her neck and then the scar Ishizu had heard would be found where she had been struck by the sword of the sorcerer Anubis before giving birth to her children, "…will never heal."

"My lady, I am sorry for your pain. I know it must be difficult to go through life as you do. But you have done well, and been strong even at the worst moments. I know when the time comes, you will make the best decision. You will do as he wishes. He still loves you. He wants you, to be with you. That can't be denied forever. Be strong a while longer and peace will soon come again."

"I hope you are right, Ishizu." The elevator came to a stop and the two women made their way back to the aircraft. "Were you able to locate any of my friends to help with Odion?"

"Lady Natara offered her services, my lady. She is in with him now."

"Good. I will retire to my room to rest for a few moments before the duel. I wish to be there. I almost feel I need to be there."

"I understand my lady. Rest easy."

"Thank you, Ishizu."

"Come on, Mokuba, there is no reason to hang around this dump anymore." Seto's voice made the women stop and turn to watch as he and Mokuba left the spot he had just been dueling Joey.

"But Seto, there is still the final duel."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. There is one more duel. The most important one for any host of a tournament to be present at," Aurora commented dryly.

"I suggest you be present at the final duel, Seto Kaiba," Ishizu added. "Yugi will need your help in order to defeat Marik and fulfill his destiny."

"No thanks. As far as I am concerned Battle City is done for me. I am ready to put this whole thing behind me now and never look back. So all of you can just leave me alone."

"Kaiba, if you walk away now, you will be making a huge mistake," Aurora returned, taking a small step forward.

Ishizu studied him a moment.  "You don't believe Yugi can beat Marik with the two god cards in his deck do you?" She asked him.

Seto stopped walking and stared straight ahead.  "The probability is very low, I will admit. But that has nothing to do with me. I don't care who wins, I just want to leave it all behind."

Ishizu serious gaze turned dark.  " _Pret kreto_ ," was all she said.

Aurora blinked, her heart failing her as she struggled to maintain control over her emotions. It had been a long time since she had heard the Egyptian language spoken. Those words in particular. Her world seemed to stop spinning and come to a crashing halt as she did her best to remain standing. Ishizu offered a hand on her shoulder in comfort, sensing the pain the two words had brought her lady.

Aurora did not dare move; did not dare speak. When she finally was able to look up, she was startled by Seto's reaction. He, too, had stopped in his tracks and remained still. The shock etched into his face, clearly visible. Those two simple words had made the two strongest willed people in that vicinity suddenly feel as if their worlds had collided with such a force that had rocked them off their feet. It was a feeling neither one wished to ever feel again.

"What… what did you say?" Seto asked as he began to turn and face her once again.

" _Pret kreto,"_ she repeated softly. "They were the words placed over the Pharaoh's tomb by his dearest friend, and toughest rival. You have seen and understood the writing on the stone tablet in the museum, Kaiba. You know the sorcerer who faced the Pharaoh was a rival to him. His strongest and most formidable opponent. But he was much more than that. Wasn't he, Lady Aurora?"

Aurora closed her eyes at the memories.  "He was," she whispered. "He was also the Pharaoh's best friend and confidant. Someone he had always been able to count on. Someone who would never let him down in a time of need. Failing only when he challenged the Pharaoh to his last duel." She took a breath to collect herself. "But above all, in the end even after defeating the Pharaoh, he knew there was still a duty to him he had to perform. He helped his friend one final time."

"Now, Kaiba, you must do for Yugi what the sorcerer did for the Pharaoh three thousand years ago. You must help your friend. He can't defeat Marik alone."

"That's not my problem," Seto scoffed as he turned away once again.

"Seto Kaiba, don't be as stubborn of a fool as that sorcerer," Aurora snapped, standing upright.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He was a powerful person, but his stubbornness tended to get in the way at times. True he was there in the end when it counted most, but it took him forever to reach that point. The Pharaoh had his skills, but in the end, it was the Sorcerer's constant challenges that kept him on guard enough to be able to face and deal with the evil he had to go up against. Yugi needs you now just as the Pharaoh needed that same sorcerer years ago."

"I don't need to hear this."

Aurora stepped forward and grabbed his arm, forcing him to face her.  "Yes, you do. Those words,  _pret kreto_ , the prayers of the dead. Do you know what his friend and rival placed above his tomb? 'The dead body lies in a vessel covered by sand and dust. Gold also lies here, and also a sword. The body wrapped in a sheath of time- the corpse does not bear the king's name. In that time on the battlefield of the soul, he cries out. A poem of war, a poem to a friend. Guide him to the place where long ago souls crossed.'

"He carved those words himself. In the end, he chose not to become an eternal enemy. Though their rivalry would continue on into the future years to come, he would step down and be the friend he once was. He stood in honor at the tomb and placed that carving there in tribute. Kaiba, you would be a fool to leave now when Yugi needs you the most. Do the honorable thing and be there at that final duel."

He angrily shook her hand off his arm.  "I'll do no such thing. I created this tournament to become number one once again. Not help him achieve that title. If he fails, he fails on his own."

"You're wrong, Kaiba," Ishizu returned. "You put on this tournament because of the god cards. The battle for the Pharaoh's soul is about to take place on that tower. You need to be there."

"That Tower was built in memory of my father and the relationship I had to him. That is all this is. A way for me to build up and crush those who have ever crossed and defied my wishes. What's more, is it is a symbol of the hatred I have for my father. I can't stand the sight of it and refuse to be anywhere near it if I don't have to be. And I don't have to be."

"So like a coward, you turn and run from the tower?" Aurora taunted. "You stood up to your step-father and beat him at his own game. It isn't like you to run from your problems, Seto."

"You know nothing about me, lady, how dare you stand there and try to pretend that you do. That tower is a symbol of my hatred and nothing more. I was to defeat Yugi and declare my victory over everything up there on that tower, but I was robbed of that victory. Still, it does not mean I cannot get rid of that eyesore." Seto turned away and looked down at his brother. "Come on, Mokuba. We will prepare for the detonation."

Aurora reacted as though she had been struck in the face by his cold words.   _He couldn't mean to blow up the tower now with everyone still up there awaiting the duel? He would kill them all with the Tower!_ She watched, wide-eyed as Mokuba refused to follow Seto.

"Did you hear me, Mokuba?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just don't think that Yugi and the others should be caught up in our anger and hatred. Destroying the tower won't solve anything. It would only make things worse."

Aurora marveled at his soft words. The shock in Seto's eyes only served as further proof that Mokuba would be able to reach the part of his brother that Ishizu and herself failed to reach.

"What are you saying, Mokuba?"

"I used to hate Yugi and the others, too. But things changed over time, Seto. They were always there for me when you couldn't be. They helped to save me from Pegasus and Marik's creeps. They treated me like a friend even when I was mean to them. They didn't just tolerate me. They accepted me." Tears filled the boy's eyes as he looked away from his brother.

"I think Yugi and Joey were right about you, big brother. The things Yugi said about the monsters not only being the ones on the field but the monsters in your heart as well. And Joey even made sense when he said fighting a strong duelist like you was fun. It was a challenge that he enjoyed. He said you should just relax and enjoy the duel. Yet you couldn't." Mokuba looked up at Seto then. "You used to, Seto. You used to love games in your heart. They weren't all about power and position, they were for fun.

"Seto, why is it you don't smile anymore?" Mokuba asked him as he pulled out the locket he wore around his neck. Hidden inside was a faded picture of young Seto smiling at the camera as he played a game. "I loved your smile back then. I miss your smile now. Maybe our childhood wasn't the best, but we still managed to have some kind of fun back then. I want things back the way they used to be," he added, wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Those days are over, Mokuba," Seto told him coldly.

"But they don't have to be!" his little brother shouted back. "Ms. Aurora is right.  And Sanura was right too! You are acting like a fool, Seto! But you can change! I  _know_  you can change! Instead of causing more damage or allowing more damage to be caused, why don't you just go back and help Yugi this once? If you know the secret for destroying Ra, then go back and tell him so he can stop all the madness that has come to this town! And then when this is over and you sink the tower into the sea, promise me all your hatred goes with it. That you will smile again, and be the big brother I always knew and loved. Promise me, Seto, please!"

The group was silent as Seto looked down at the wide, pleading eyes of his baby brother. His words had stung his heart. He had no idea the pain that his little brother had been holding onto. He had no idea what his thirst for vengeance had done to the little family he had left.

With a sigh, Seto turned and looked back up at the tower. He had no idea what he could do to help Yugi in this final battle. He was not even so sure he could. He had an idea on how to defeat Ra; it was a long shot, but at least it was a chance.

"Yugi's chances of defeating Marik are very slim, even with the help I can give him. The card I have would have to be played a certain way and even then, things could go wrong. There is no real guarantee." Taking a breath, he closed his eyes a moment before making his way back toward the duel tower.

"Where are you going, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"To the top of the Duel Tower."

"Are you really going to help Yugi win?"

"Just follow me."

Mokuba, Ishizu, and Aurora all looked at each other before making the choice to follow him to the top of the Tower.

 _So much for that rest,_  Aurora thought tiredly as she moved. Her head still turned with the memories of Ishizu's words and her own memories.  _The final duel is almost ready to begin. I have to be there._

 _We all do, Mother._ Aurora turned to see Zahara and Sanura standing near her.

Each held determined looks in their eyes. They were unable to be present at his final battle three thousand years ago. They were going to be sure to be there to support him in this duel. The group rode up in the elevator silently, each lost in their own thoughts. When it came to a stop, they filed out, one by one, with Seto being the first.

"And now it is time for the final duel between Marik Ishtar and Yugi Motou!" Roland announced as they all made their way to the platform.

"Not just yet!" Seto called out.

Yami and Marik turned to see their host approaching them. Yami blinked but held his ground as Seto stopped near where he stood on the raised dueling arena.

"Yugi!"

"Yes?" Yami responded with a confused look.

"I have something for you." Seto reached into a pocket in his trench coat and pulled out a card. With one swift, fluid motion, he flung the card at his rival. "Take this, and make sure you don't screw this up."

Yami stared at the card a moment as Seto began to walk away. Seto's proud walk away was faltered by four soft words spoken by his rival.

" _Thank you, my friend_."

* * *

 


	26. Desperate Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

" _Thank you, my friend."_

Seto scoffed. "Just use it wisely, Yugi. You always said that your friends gave you the strength to win, but this card will finally show you what I have known all along. The strengths you count on are only a burden to you in the end."

"Don't listen to 'im, Yuge!" Joey called up to his friend. "He's just blowin' hot air. Toss dat card right off the Tower!"

Yami looked at the card again before shuffling it into his deck.  "Joey, Kaiba and I may not always have agreed on many things, but I still have trust in him. He is still a duelist at heart, after all."

Aurora nodded but remained silent as Yami turned to face Marik once again for his final duel of Battle City.

"You think that pathetic card will be worth anything against my god card?" Marik asked him. "Pharaoh, I have been waiting far too long for this moment. Soon your infinite power and strength will be mine and mine alone. No card in the world can change that fate."

Yami's eyes narrowed to slits and the crimson orbs flashed with the flames in his heart.  "I don't know who has been giving you the predictions of your future, Marik, but I believe it's time to consult a new oracle. Not only will I beat you in this duel, but I will release the good part of you that is left and free you from the darkness. Then I will release those you have imprisoned in the Shadow Realm!" He vowed.

Marik laughed.  "Well, I'm right here, come and get me, if you can."

Down below, Yugi's friends watched the exchange.

"Yugi has two god cards to Marik's one. This should be easy," Duke commented.

"Don't be so sure," Aurora returned thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, he has two god cards, but think about it. His will be more difficult to summon," Sanura reminded him.

"Dat's right," Joey nodded. "Marik only needs to use Monster Reborn to summon Ra."

Zahara turned to her mother.  "I remember the last time he called Ra out. Are you sure you will be okay if he calls upon the Phoenix form of his god card?"

"I guess we will see, won't we?" Aurora did not take her eyes off the dueling arena. "I am not enjoying the idea of my ka being used against my Pharaoh, but at this time I don't have much of a choice. I can't interfere as I did in Mai's duel. Not in a duel this important."

"What do you mean by 'ka'?" Téa asked her.

"It is something you will learn about in time. Now, just concentrate on believing in your friend. He will need your faith to get through this."

"It is going to be the worst duel yet," Zahara agreed softly.

Aurora turned to her daughter.  "So you have seen this duel as well? You know what the stakes are."

Zahara nodded.  "I do. And I am not liking them one bit, either."

Aurora agreed but kept silent as Marik and Yami met in the center to shuffle each other's decks.

"Maybe if you are lucky, Ra will end up at the bottom, Pharaoh," Marik taunted.

Yami said nothing as he watched Marik carefully. Aurora listened as Ishizu thanked Seto for his help.

"Don't bother thanking me," he snapped back. "He still has to figure out how to use the card I gave him. He could very well screw this up and still lose it all. But maybe that would be a good thing. At least then you can bring that pretty little head of yours back into reality and stop believing in fairytales. There is no miracle to be expected here, Ishizu. You will see that Yugi is not destined to save the world, and he most certainly is not a three-thousand-year-old corpse. More importantly, I have nothing to do with his involvement whatsoever and never really want to hear of it ever again." He looked down at her. "Time to come out of the past, Ishizu. The only way to get anywhere is to keep looking forward, not back."

"That isn't so, and before the duel is over, you will see that, Kaiba. The spirit and the soul always live forever. Your ancestor befriended the Pharaoh. His help aided the Pharaoh then, as your help will aide him now."

"I believe you would be wasting your breath, Ishizu," Aurora commented dryly. "You are speaking to a man who insists that friendship is a weakness one does not need if one intends to succeed. He is hoping Yugi's defeat will prove himself to be right." Seto quirked a small smile in her direction, thinking he finally got through to someone. "Don't think too much into my words, Seto. You are wrong, there is just no point to beating you over the head with just how wrong you actually are," she returned with a smirk. A scowl was the only response he gave her.

"Now time for the shadows to consume your soul, Pharaoh," Marik boasted as he made his way back to his spot in the arena.

"Destiny lies with me in this duel, Marik! Too much is at stake for me to lose this duel."

"You have absolutely no idea what you have gotten yourself into, Pharaoh. The horrors of this duel have not even begun to show themselves yet. I assure you, you will regret facing me."

"You can do this, Yugi!" Téa called out.

"Take him out, man!" Tristan continued.

"Dat's right! Make 'im pay for all he's done!" Joey added with a raised fist.

Marik smirked down at him before turning his attention back to Yami.  "Yes, let's begin this, shall we?"

"The battle of Marik Ishtar and Yugi Motou will begin with Marik making the first move," Roland announced.

"Gladly," Marik said with a grin and dark shadows began to cover the tower.

"No! Not another Shadow game!" Téa whined as she looked around.

"Oh yes, and I have many surprises in store for this particular shadow game," he returned coldly as he raised his Millennium Rod above his head.

Aurora winced, and Sanura cringed as the power of the Rod was activated. Zahara felt her family's pain, but knew there was nothing she could really do.

"Mai!" Joey shouted as a vision of Mai trapped within an hourglass is seen in the darkness.

"Someone, please, help me!" Mai pleaded from her glass prison. "Get me out of here!"

"Mai!" Joey shouted again, reaching up toward the vision.

Marik laughed as Mai faded from sight and Joey closed his eyes and his fist in anger and frustration.

"Oh, Zahara,"  Marik taunted with a grin.  "I think someone wants to say hello." 

Zahara's eyes turned cold as she looked up to see Ryou looking to be asleep in the darkness.

"Oh, too bad. Must still be too weak to even open his eyes."

"You're a sick, twisted, bastard, Marik," she scowled at him.

"Thank you," he returned with a bow. His smile grew wider as a fainter vision of Bakura was seen and Zahara closed her eyes.

"Wait… when did Bakura get sent to the Shadow Realm?" Téa asked.

"A while ago," was all Zahara would tell her. The pain of seeing the final stage of that duel was still too much for her to speak of.

"But they aren't the only ones in danger of being lost completely to the shadows," Marik said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked him.

"Let's welcome my  _next_ victim to the arena, shall we?"

Aurora looked up in time to see Yugi opening his eyes and floating beside Yami, being held at the wrist and ankles by shackles of darker shadows.

"No, Yugi!" She and Yami shouted in unison.

"Let him go, Marik!" Aurora commanded, dangerously close to vaulting over the railing that kept spectators separate from the duel.  

"Leave him out of this, it's between you and me!" Yami growled.

"Ah, but you are wrong, Pharaoh. See,  _my_  weaker half is involved in this as well," he informed them as a half-conscious Marik could be seen, bound in the same fashion as Yugi.

"Brother!" Ishizu called out in fear.

"The stakes are much higher now: if you lose the duel, your vessel goes to the Shadow Realm. The same goes for me. The difference between us? I don't care if my weaker side disappears into the Shadows. I will be rid of him when I win this duel anyway!"

"You can't do this!" Aurora shouted angrily.

"I believe I just did."

The fire sparked in Yami's eyes again.  "We will be finishing this now, Marik. You will hurt no one else, I promise you!"

"That's a shame, Pharaoh, because no matter who wins, the Shadows will still claim at least one innocent soul!" The darker Marik exclaimed with another evil laugh as he drew for his turn. "Now to begin this as you requested, I summon Vampiric Leech and use its ability to attack directly; Vampiric Leech, take five hundred of his life points now!"

The points rolled off Yami's total, but his attention was diverted when Yugi screamed out in agony. Aurora's hands clenched into fists and it was all she could do to keep from running onto the arena as she watched part of his body slip into the shadows.

"What is this, Marik?" Yami demanded.

"Every time you lose life points, a piece of your little light will be lost to the darkness. The same of my own weaker half. This is how Yugi will be gone forever when you lose, Pharaoh," the darker Marik explained. "Though you should take heart in knowing that you will see him there shortly afterward, so fear not," he added with a laugh.

"I won't duel," Yami told him instantly.

"No, Yami, you… have… to," Yugi insisted from where he hung.

Yami looked up at the pain-filled face of his Hikari and shook his head.  "I can't, Yugi. The risk is too much. Both you  _and_  the good Marik are in danger here. I can't."

"Yami, please, you have to!"

"He's right, you know," the darker Marik agreed. "You agreed to play with by my rules. Forfeit and Yugi automatically goes to the shadows."

"Marik! I swear you  _will_  pay for what you've done!"

The dark Marik cackled at the threat. 

"Don't worry about him," Yugi called down to Yami. "Listen to me, Yami, we have faced a lot of tough things together. This is just one more. I am still right beside you all the way. We can still beat him together."

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?"

"Yes." Yami took a deep breath and grew silent. He glanced down at Aurora and saw the strength and fear hiding in the depths of her eyes.  A part of him begged her to tell him there was another way around this so that Yugi would not have to be hurt or threatened in this manner.  But there was a resigned shake of her head that made his heart drop.  

 _He's strong, Yami. He can do this. Trust in him. Things will work out somehow,_  she told him through their link.

He nodded and looked back up at Yugi.  "My friend, please know I am sorry in advance for anything that may happen in this duel."

"I know, Yami. It's okay. Just don't hold back. Too many people are counting on you."

"You're right," Yami agreed as he faced the dark Marik again. "Fine, I will continue."

"About time you made up your mind, Pharaoh." The dark Marik used another special ability of his monster to switch it to defense after discarding a card from his hand, placing one card face down, and ending his turn.

Yami drew his card and summoned Queen's Knight. After one brief attack, dark Marik's leech was destroyed. He placed two cards face down and ended his turn.  The duel moved on with Yami being the first to call forth Sliefer after a small not-so-friendly gesture from the dark Marik when he played Card of Sanctity, allowing them each to draw until they had six cards in their hands. By the time that card was played, Yami had Queen's, King's and Jack's Knight all on the field and ready for sacrifice.

"Alright, Yuge!" Joey cheered when the red dragon made its appearance.

"Sliefer, attack!"

"I don't think so, Pharaoh! I activate Dark Spell Regeneration! Now I can bring any magic card to the field from the card graveyard. And guess which card that will be, Pharaoh," the dark Marik taunted.

"No!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I now activate Monster Reborn to call forth the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Shit," Aurora muttered under her breath. She could already feel the tug of her inner spirit as the dragon rose into the air and transformed into the mythical bird of legend.  Instant reaction had her fighting the pull.  She did not wish for it to be used against Yami, even though she knew she would have no choice.  She instinctively felt the need to reject the pull no matter how much pain it brought her.  

 _Just give into the pull, Aurora, it's alright. I'll be alright._  

Her head shot up to see Yami staring down at her with his burning eyes.  She knew he could see her struggle and the pain it brought her.  She was not sure if he was telling her to give in because he didn't want to see her suffer or if he really felt that he would be alright.  She gave a minute shake of her head. 

 _It's alright._  

He saw the tears in her eyes before she closed them and allowed the power to be pulled for the golden dragon. The others watched on as the power was called forth to wrap Ra's wings around the dark Marik and shield his side of the field from Sliefer's attack.

"Thank you, my dear. Now in this mode, Ra is unstoppable for one whole turn! So, say goodbye to your precious Light and your god card, Pharaoh. For with Ra by my side, he soon will be lost to the shadows and your power will be mine!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you, Marik. This duel is far from over!" Yami returned confidently. "Sliefer's special ability will destroy your god card: Sliefer, attack with your second mouth!"

"Nice try, Pharaoh, but not good enough," the dark Marik taunted as Ra repels the attack. "Did you not just hear me say that Ra would be invincible for one whole turn? Now it's time for you to feel Ra's full fiery wrath!"

"Mother, are you positive you can't stop this?" Zahara asked Aurora.

She shook her head.  "He asked me not to. The Pharaoh told me to let Ra take the power without a fight. He knows that my fighting it only hurts me. It is better that I give Ra my spirit willingly."

"But he'll be hurt…"

"I  _know_  this!" Aurora cried out, her voice as dangerously close to cracking as her heart. "Do you think I would continue to allow Marik to use this power against him knowing what it would do if I could stop it?"

"But in Mai's duel," Sanura began but Aurora cut her off.

"Her duel was over when I stepped in. There is a difference. This duel is still in progress. I cannot step in and change what is to happen."

"Now after I surrender one thousand life points I will activate Ra's special attack. It doesn't hurt me at all, since only my weaker self takes the damage."

"Marik!" Ishizu called out as she watched the light Marik's arm fade away into the shadows. But her cry went unheard as Ra took flight and unleashed its attack on the field. When the flames had cleared, Sliefer was gone. Yami looked up to check on Yugi before turning his attention back to Marik.

"Now that Ra has finished his task, it's back into the graveyard for my great beast," the dark Marik commented as Ra disappeared out of sight. "I hope you enjoyed the small sample for it is only a taste of what's to come. By the time I am done with you, everything that you hold dear to you will be taken away. Ra will return to help me claim what is mine." He activated his Zombie's Jewel card to take control of Yami's Monster Reborn card. "Now in my next turn, I can end this duel and claim everything!" Marik laughed.

Yami looked down at his deck and took a breath. The stress and tension of the duel beginning to wear on him. He knew he had to draw the right card to turn the duel back in his favor.

"Heart of the cards, guide me," he whispered and closed his eyes to make his draw.

"Be careful, Pharaoh," the dark Marik warned. "Wouldn't want to end up like your old friend now would you?"

All eyes turned back toward the dark Marik and Zahara glared at her former abductor as she saw him pull the Millennium Ring out from under his cloak.

"Bakura's Ring," Yami said darkly.

"That's right. It is my reward for defeating your friend and sending him to the shadows. When I win this game, your puzzle will join the other items in my possession."

"I'll never let that happen, Marik," Yami vowed.

"Like you can stop me. You will face defeat as your friend, Bakura."

Aurora felt the tremors beginning in Zahara's hands. She knew her daughter was beginning to lose control over her temper with every mention of Ryou or the thief who possessed his body with help from the Millennium Ring. Looking up at Marik, she could not help but wonder if he was doing that on purpose, knowing what reaction it would bring.

"Zahara, keep calm, please. You have to. Losing control now would only hurt the Pharaoh's chances of bringing Ryou back from where Marik sent him."

"That alone is the only reason why I am keeping my place, Mother," Zahara informed her through clenched teeth. "That is my only reason for not attacking him sooner."

"No one has ever been able to defeat Ra. Not even you stand a chance against my great beast."

"We will see, Marik." Yami closed his eyes and pulled his card, placing the card face down without looking at it.

"What is he doing?" Duke and Tristan asked.

"He didn't even look at it," Téa gasped. Joey stood silently watching with the others.

"What card do you think he drew?" Mokuba asked Seto.

Seto was silent as he stared up at Yami in shock. He blinked and looked over at Ishizu and Aurora. Both women gazing back at him with the same, "You know what that card is" look.

"Giving up so soon, Pharaoh?"

"No."

"You must have to place a card without looking at it."

"No, I haven't given up. I have faith in my deck and in my friends. I know the card will help me when the time is right."

"Ah, but this is your final draw, Pharaoh. I would like to think you would like to take a good long look at your final card. You know. Like the last kiss of a loved one before going away."

Aurora's heart stopped in her chest and her teeth clenched tight. The words were meant as a hit on her. He knew the old stories of how she had seen the Pharaoh's soul as it was locked away to protect the world. The stories always told of him returning one last time to her in his tomb for one final kiss. He would never remember, but she would never forget. She realized that this duel was not just about taking away Yami's powers, but he was setting out to destroy all of his family in the process.

"Enough talk, Marik. It's your turn," Yami told him in a tightly controlled voice.  Something within his enemy's words triggered a feeling in his heart he could not afford to go into right then.  He glanced at Aurora to see the pain etched over her features.  A pain that matched his own.

"Very well." The dark Marik drew his next card and then played the Monster Reborn card he had taken from Yami to call Ra back out to the field. As they watched, shadows began to swirl around the dark Marik's body.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked him.

"I am transferring my life points to Ra for his attack points," the dark Marik explained simply.

"And you think this is wise?" Yami looked on in confusion as only the dark Marik's eye remained visible on the field. Looking up, he saw that the dark Marik had merged himself together with Ra, making them one.

"That's insane!" Joey exclaimed.

"But I am not entirely finished yet. I will also sacrifice Juragedo to merge his attack points to Ra as well. One attack, Pharaoh. One attack is all I need to finish you off."

"No way!" Tristan breathed.

"If Marik attacks, Yugi's done for!" Joey watched on in horror.

"This is the same attack he used on Bakura," Zahara said softly, her eyes wide with terror.

"Now my beast, attack his life points directly!" The dark Marik ordered. "It's all over, Pharaoh!"

"You need new finishing lines," Yami smirked. "Hate to disappoint you yet again, Marik, but I reveal my face down card, Fiend Sanctuary!"

"What!"

"You spent your time trying to convince me that there was no reason to fight. That you would always be stronger than me. But I have something that is stronger than you, Marik. This card was given to me by a friend, to help me take you down. With this one card, I will do just that." A Metal Fiend Token appeared in the center of the magical symbol created by the card and the dark Marik saw his own reflection in the face of the token.

"Why is it showing my reflection in its face?"

"Because I am no longer the target of your attack. This Metal Token will send your attack right back at you, Marik. And with one life point left, that means the duel is over."

"You're wrong! Ra wouldn't destroy me!"

"You don't really have much of a choice, Marik. You set yourself up perfectly for this attack." Thinking the end was there, Yugi's friends jumped and cheered just below the arena. Aurora and Zahara looked at each other knowing, the end was still a long ways off as Ra's fiery attack crashed around Yami. When he looked up, Marik's laughter filled the air.

"Nice try, Pharaoh."

"But how?" Yami looked up in confusion and frustration as the dark Marik stood once again in front of him.

"Do you honestly believe that I would allow you to have control that easily? I have been toying with you all along. But now playtime is over. See, I was able to play a magic card just like you. The card stopped Ra's attack before it could hit me."

"What Magic card?"

"De-Fusion, a handy little card I got from you when you played Exchange a few turns back. What's more is that now that I have regained my life points, my weaker self has regained his body from the Shadow Realm as well." A small cough was heard and all eyes turned to the blonde hanging beside the dark Marik.

"Odion," Marik called out weakly, his eyes still closed. "Odion, please help me."

The dark Marik glared at his better half.  "The fool."

"Marik!" Ishizu gasped as Ra faded back to the graveyard and the dark Marik placed another card face down.

"You gotta stop this guy, Yugi!" Tristan hollered up to his friend.

 _Like I didn't already know that,_  Aurora heard Yami think as he shook his head in frustration and looked at his hand.

Turning, she caught Sanura's attention.  "Go and check on Natara. It's important she finish up what she was working on."

Without a word, Sanura nodded and raced for the stairway to the elevator. Ishizu blinked and looked back at Aurora.

"What are you planning, my lady?"

"You will see, Ishizu. You will see," Aurora told her as she glanced back at the lighter Marik hanging over the arena.  _I only hope this works,_  she added to herself.

"I hope you realize that while you keep your Metal Fiend Token on the field, you have to give up one thousand life points," the dark Marik reminded him.

"I know," Yami said softly, looking up at Yugi.

Bright amethyst eyes filled with trust gazed back at him.  "Do what you have to do to defeat him, Yami. I'll be alright."

Yami nodded and turned back to his hand.  "I'm sorry, my friend. I give up one thousand life points to keep Metal Fiend on the field. Then I activate Multiply!"

"No, not Multiply!" the dark Marik growled angrily.

"Yes, now I go from one to three, but I am not done. I will sacrifice them to call forth Obelisk the Tormentor! Witness now, the power and strength of the god card I won from Kaiba!"

"Oh yeah!" Tristan shouted as he grabbed onto Duke in a hug that looked more like a wrestler's stranglehold.

"I knew he could do it!" Téa cheered.

Joey smirked.  "Hey check it out! Marik's so scared his hair's standin' up! Oh, wait… it always looked like he stuck his rod into an electrical socket."

Aurora could not help the grin that tugged at her lips and Zahara chuckled. Marik took a step back and stared up at Obelisk in fear.

"How was I fool enough to allow him to do this?" He asked himself.

"Because you're a grade A nutcase," Joey answered with a grin. Marik glared down at him but only succeeded in making Joey laugh harder.

"Obelisk, attack Marik's life points directly!"

Marik watched wide-eyed as the attack drew nearer.  "This could leave a mark," he muttered, bracing himself.

Zahara cheered along with the others as Marik was sent flying, landing hard against the wall surrounding the edge of the arena. He growled and slowly sat upright, catching his breath before standing on his feet again.

"I told you, Marik. You won't be getting that power you seek. I will see to that."

The dark Marik glared over at him. Slowly, his laughter began. Soft at first, but then quickly growing louder as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't get it. Why is he laughing?" Duke asked.

"Probably for the same reason why the Pharaoh is still tense and on edge," Aurora answered. "Marik is not done with him yet. He likes to prolong the suffering of his opponents. Yami is no different. In fact, if anything, he will make Yami suffer even more before this is over."

"I'm very impressed, Pharaoh," the dark Marik told him with a slight groan as he struggled to keep upright. Suddenly, he looked up with a twisted look of pure insanity. "But it will take a lot more than that to keep me down. You see, it isn't me who suffers."

"Marik," Zahara breathed, her laughter ceasing as she watched more of the lighter Marik's body fade away to the shadows.

"Yes, it hurts. I feel the pain. But I am the one who enjoys it. Revels in it," the dark Marik paused and grinned down at Zahara. She arched an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "In the end, it doesn't matter anyway, as no matter how much pain I feel, my weaker half feels even more. I thought you were supposed to save mankind, not destroy it." Yami took a step back as he looked at the lighter Marik in shock. "I must say, the irony of this situation is very amusing. I am sure my other half would agree with me. Probably the only thing he would agree with me on right now. Look at him, Pharaoh. Slipping away to the shadows by your own careless hand. To think he was once your loyal servant. After all he had to go through, this is his repayment." Marik laughed and gave an over exaggerated bow. "Please feel free to attack us, my Pharaoh. I am sure my other half would gladly give up more of himself in your name."

"No!" Yugi cried out from his space in the shadows. He looked down at Yami. "Please, we can't let him get hurt anymore. We promised Ishizu we'd help him!"

"I know, Yugi, but we can't allow the darker Marik to win either."

"There has to be a way to save the good that is left in his heart. There just has to be!"

"I just wish I knew how to do it without losing you in the process, Yugi."

"I'll be fine, Yami. Just please be careful." Yami nodded and turned back as Marik called his attention.

"Do you feel honored, Pharaoh? You should. Of all the lives I have had the pleasure of destroying, those of you and your family have been glorious. What's more, is the worst has yet to become known. Your pain is far from over, Pharaoh!"

Aurora watched the lighter Marik as his darker side rambled on about the card face down in front of him. Slowly, the lighter Marik opened his eyes and moaned out Odion's name once more before his mouth was swallowed up by the shadows.

 _Hang in there, Marik. Help is here._  She saw his lone violet eye drift over and look down at her. The weakness was evident, but the acknowledgment was there. So was his fear. Aurora only hoped that Sanura was able to reach Natara and Odion in time.

* * *

Sanura raced through the empty corridors of the aircraft heading for the secret room she had helped her mother and Ishizu stash Odion in to keep him from Marik. Sweat beaded on her brow. Her run had been desperate since the elevator stopped and she knew she could not end her race until she had reached Odion's room. Aiden had seen her and tried to stop her. When he could not, he turned and followed. 

She slowed when she came to the final hall and tried to locate the doorway she needed. All the way at the far end, she found it. Carefully, she pulled her keycard from her pocket and slipped it through the lock. When the light turned green, she let herself in. Aiden caught the door and continued to follow her inside. Cautiously, they both approached Natara who had been joined by Saphira at some point. They watched as the two women kept their eyes closed and their hands raised just barely above Odion's body.

"What are they doing?" Aiden whispered to her.

"Trying to help revive him," she answered just as softly. There was a sigh and Natara's eyes opened. Shortly after, Saphira's eyes opened and she lowered her hands.

"Is something wrong, Sanura?" Natara asked.

"Mother was wondering how you were doing."

"It is coming along, but he was badly injured. There is no telling if he will ever completely awake."

"He has to. Mother seems to think it's the only way to save the good part of Marik that is left. She says Odion has to wake up."

"It would take a miracle, really," Saphira commented dryly.

"How about an apology from someone who should have appreciated him more?" The group gasped and spun around as the pieces of the good Marik that had faded in the duel appeared to them.

"Marik?" Sanura took a step back in shock.

He nodded and slowly approached his dearest friend. With a sigh, he sat beside the bed.  "Odion, I know I will be going over to the Shadows soon. As I grow weaker, the darker half of me grows stronger. I wanted to take the chance I had left to come to you. To apologize for everything I have done. For everything I have put you through. You have been nothing but good to me, and I only used and abused you to serve my dark purpose. In the time I have been held back, I have learned the many truths that were kept back from me before now. I now know that I was the one who broke the rules of our people. I am the one who killed my father. For this crime, I can never be forgiven. No matter how long I must suffer the punishment of my crimes, I can never be forgiven for what I have done.

"I have been told that it was my dark side that committed the crimes. But that dark side never would have been created if my own heart had not been twisted and filled with hatred toward my fate and my Pharaoh. I know that you suffered as I suffered on the day of the ritual. I know that as I laid on that stone table to have the Pharaoh's memories carved into my back, that you put yourself through a ritual of your own so you could be my guardian and protector.  And you did so alone. I know it was because of you that my dark side was able to be suppressed.

"Odion, I know that everyone has been helping you to revive. I know how badly I have hurt you. I may not know where your soul is wandering, but please, Odion. You have suffered my pain long enough. You have been a good friend and always loyal to me even when you knew what I was doing was wrong. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done, and I cannot apologize enough for the wrongs I have caused you and our people. Please, Odion, go after the light and release yourself from me. You have long deserved this rest, my friend."

"Marik?" Sanura whispered his name as the pieces of him began to fade away.

He did not hear her. A small tear drifted from his eye.  "I can never repay you for all you have done. All I can say is, I'm sorry." With his final words, Marik's spirit drifted and faded from sight.

Sanura, Natara, and Sapphira all looked at each other.

"Does this mean we should no longer try to help him?" Saphira asked.

"No, I think we should," Sanura answered in a voice filled with awe. "Marik has given up. He feels it's over. It doesn't have to be. If we can bring Odion back, Marik could very well be able to turn the tides of that duel and help my father win this without losing himself completely."

Natara nodded.  "That makes sense. Draxon and Braedon are next door, can you get them? The more help we have, the better chance we have to help him wake."

Sanura nodded and turned to leave the room, reappearing a moment later with the two men.

"You sure this will work?" Braedon asked.

"It's worth a try," Saphira replied with a hopeful look in her eye.

Sanura took a seat beside them.  "Then let's get started, shall we? That duel won't last forever. We only have a short period of time to make this work."

The others agreed and Aiden watched as they closed their eyes, this time each placing their hands on different parts of Odion's body. He felt a shift in the air with so much power being utilized from the group. Odion's body seems to take on a softly colored glow as the magical energy flowed into him. Aiden glanced out the window at the tower and could see the lights from each attack as they played out. He only hoped that the efforts of the team before him were not going to be in vain.

* * *

At the top of the duel tower, the duel had come to a standstill when Téa's voice became mangled once more and she called up to Yami. The dark Marik had a slime copy of Yami's Obelisk and was making all attacks return to Yami's monsters. He had also managed to find a way to do more damage by playing a monster who could take Yami's life points down by three hundred with each turn, making Yugi's body slip farther into the shadows. Yami had hesitated, afraid to move farther, knowing it would harm the good Marik if he attacked farther. Aurora had sensed the change almost instantly and turned her head to glance back at the young woman whose eyes had suddenly gone blank. She remembered that look. 

"What's wrong, Téa? Are you alright?" Duke asked.

"Please wait, my Pharaoh!"

"Marik," Aurora whispered.

Ishizu stepped forward stopping only when the voice continued on.

"Listen to me, please."

Yami turned to face his friend, curiosity in his crimson eyes.

"You must overcome my dark side at all costs and don't worry about protecting me."

"Téa, snap outta it!" Joey called out to her, running up and grabbing her by her shoulders to shake her.

"Be careful, Joey," Aurora warned him.

"I haven't time, please, I have borrowed your friend's body only long enough to reason with you. I haven't any other way to reach out to you. Destroy my evil half and let the shadows take me!"

"What? No!" Yami gasped, spinning to face his friend completely.

"You can't wish that," Ishizu tried to reason with him.

Mokuba turned to look and blinked in confusion.  "Seto, what's going on?"

Seto glanced out of the corner of his eye.  "For all I know, Friendship Girl finally lost her mind…" he scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Please forgive me, my Pharaoh. I know my family and I were charged to protect your tomb until your arrival and I always resented that task. " Téa's arm lifted and shoved Joey to the side as she pointed at the dark Marik who placed a hand on his hip with a mildly amused look on his face. "As a result of my anger,  _he_  was born. I spent my years blaming you for my father's death, but I have come to know now that I was the one who stole his life, not you. It was me under the control of the dark one within my heart. Now he must be destroyed.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" The dark Marik sneered.

"He has to be destroyed, my Pharaoh. And with him, for the crimes I have committed, I must go as well."

"Wait, what?" Joey blinked from where he sat on the ground.

"You make me sick," the dark Marik commented with a snarl. "All your fucking life you rejected the Pharaoh, and now you stand there begging for his forgiveness? It is far too late for that now, you fool! You barely exist anymore. Your body is mine. And I have no intention of giving it back anytime soon." The lighter Marik glared out of his one eye, his anger rising again. "Face it, you can never stop me! Especially when you are hardly there anymore to be seen!" His laughter filled the air again. "Now I will finally finish what  _you_  started!"

Down below, Tristan, Duke, and Joey all tried to bring Téa out of Marik's hold.

"I don't get it, is she under Marik's control?" Duke asked.

"But she's got to still be in there somewhere," Joey returned, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She is still in there and she will be fine," Aurora assured them. "She may not remember this when it is over, but she will be fine."

"I know that I am destined for the Shadows for all I have done," Téa's voice spoke again to the dark Marik. "But believe me, when I go, I will take you with me. I won't leave you here to cause any more pain."

"Please, Marik, my brother, don't do this!" Ishizu begged as she made her way to Téa's body. "Please don't give up. Don't surrender your life just to stop your darker half. You don't have to do this!"

"I am sorry, Sister, but there is no other choice. As long as he is allowed to remain, the threat will never be over." The blank eyes turned their gaze to Yami. "Please, this is my only request of you, my Pharaoh. You have to get rid of my darker self. If destroying him means taking me, then do so. You have to. It will be alright. I have accepted my punishment for my crimes."

"You obviously have no idea what you are talking about, Marik!" The dark Marik called down. "There is no way I can lose. You should be pleading with me, not the Pharaoh."

"You have nothing for me to want to plead for. I know you would cast me away as soon as you have won anyway. My fate has been decided. The final choice, the final test, belongs to the Pharaoh now," the lighter Marik returned defiantly.

"Go ahead and trust in your Pharaoh. It will do you no good in the end." The dark Marik turned to his deck and drew his card. "Especially now that I have the card I need to bring forth Ra one last time!" He laughed as he played Mining for Magical Stones. Discarding two cards, he withdrew Monster Reborn from his graveyard and placed it in his hand. "In just one more turn, I will end this duel and take what is rightfully mine, and there is not one thing you can do about it, Marik!" Téa's lips did not curve in a smile or a frown, but the frustration and angry the lighter Marik felt toward himself for creating the monster in his body could be felt by all.

"There is a way to still beat him, Yami, I know it!" Yugi called down to his partner.

"I know the way. We have one more chance left, but it won't be easy."

"Good luck, Pharaoh. Nothing can save you now!"

* * *

Aiden watched in silence as the colored lights flowed over and through Odion's body. He had never seen such a display of power and magic. He also was surprised that Sanura had the same power as those she was connected to at that moment. Glancing out the window, he noticed the lights of battle had stopped and wondered if the duel had ended. When the shadows around the top of the tower did not lift, he assumed that meant there was a pause in the duel and he could not help but wonder what had caused it. A small groan from the bed brought his attention back to the room. As he watched, Odion's eyes slowly began to open. 

"He's awake!" Sanura breathed with a smile.

Draxon reached for Odion's wrist to check his pulse and a grim smile formed on his face.  "But he is still very weak. I'm not sure he is strong enough for what Aurora is hoping for."

"Draxon… This isn't about Aurora, though, and Odion knows this," Natara said softly.

"It's about duty and honor," Saphira continued.

"And his responsibility to serve and protect Marik," Sanura finished.

Odion slowly sat up and blinked to clear his vision.  "Where… where is Marik?" He asked them weakly.

"The darker half is dueling the Pharaoh as we speak," Natara answered, keeping her voice low.

"I-I must go to him." He tried to stand, but found himself unsteady on his feet.

Draxon and Braedon reached out to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"If you have to go now, then let us help you," Draxon told him.

"Both of us can help you get to him faster than you on your own," Braedon added.

Odion nodded and the men each placed an arm over their shoulders, helping him to walk from the room. With a nod, Natara, Saphira, Sanura, and Aiden all followed.

* * *

"Marik, I can't believe you think we should trust you," Joey shouted angrily to the lighter half hidden within Téa's mind. "This is all your fault!" He shouted. "You did this!" 

"Joey, please!" Ishizu begged and Aurora reached a hand out to the woman's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sister," Marik said in a soft tone. "He is right. The Pharaoh's friends all have a right to be angry with me after all I have done to them. To his family."

The blank gaze flickered briefly toward Aurora and Zahara. Aurora nodded her head and Zahara turned away, her anger and humiliation at his treatment of her still burning hot within her heart.

"I have caused them nothing but harm."

"Got dat right," Joey growled, raising his fists. "Now do us all a favor and get out of Téa's head so Yugi can kick your sorry ass once and for all."

"I understand your anger, Joey, but you must have noticed that he was holding back. He was doing so in an attempt to protect me. I had to use Téa to speak to the Pharaoh so he understood that he needed to stop worrying about his promise to spare me. That he needed to stop my darker half no matter what. I know there is still a way for him to win this duel. He just has to find it."

"He will, Marik," Aurora replied softly and he, in Téa's body, turned to face her again. For a brief moment, she thought she saw emotion in those blank eyes before the lighter half left Téa's body once again. She glanced up at what was left of the light and she caught the tears in Marik's eyes as he returned her gaze with his own eyes. Eyes that spoke volumes of apologies to her. "Things will be alright, Marik. You will see."

On the arena, Yami hesitated still longer, trying to plan out his next attack. He feared to make it. He heard the words of the lighter Marik, but he could not help but think he could still keep his promise to Ishizu to save him somehow. Looking up at Yugi, Yami took a deep breath and drew his card. Gazelle was summoned as he placed one card face down and ended his turn. But with the end of that turn, sparked the monster that took another three hundred life points from him, and sent more of Yugi's body to the Shadow Realm.

"I promise I won't lose you to the Shadows, Yugi," Yami told him.

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Pharaoh," the dark Marik told him with a grin. It won't be long and he will be gone completely." Marik took his turn and called forth the magic of Monster Reborn, bringing Ra back into play.

Aurora cringed again as the power was pulled from her to aide the dark Marik once again as Ra took on it's Egyptian God Phoenix mode.  She hated it, but she had no choice. The group watched on as Marik gave up one thousand life points to destroy Obelisk, but as the attack struck, Yami stood ready.

"It won't work this time, Marik!"

"Huh?" Marik took a closer look through the flames to find Sliefer lying before Obelisk. "But how?"

"I was able to activate my  _own_  Monster Reborn to summon Sliefer back from the grave!"

"Interesting move, using Slifer as a shield and Obelisk as a sword against Ra," Seto murmured with an impressed look in his eyes. Sliefer's head fell to the ground of the arena as Obelisk let out a mighty roar.

"Looks like Obelisk is angry, Seto," Mokuba commented and Seto arched an eyebrow.

"You may have blocked that attack, but you won't be able to stop what is next," Marik taunted as Sliefer faded to the graveyard along with Ra.

"What do you mean, Marik?"

"I have a way of turning back the hands of time," he returned with a smirk as he played Surprise Attack from Beyond. "This card allows my last attack to be replayed, and this time you have no way to defend yourself!" A golden light blinded everyone on the tower for a moment before fading to reveal a golden sphere. "It seems Ra is not ready to fight just yet. I guess I shall have to coax him out to play, and you know that only I can do just that," Marik boasted crossing his arms in mummy fashion in front of his chest. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelope the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe!" The sphere cracked open and Ra took it's dragon form once again. "Now to once more merge with my great beast!"

They all watched as once again, the dark Marik faded almost completely from sight, leaving only on eye behind. They looked upon Ra and found that the dark Marik had appeared within the blue jewel on Ra's forehead, ready for his attack. To add to his assault against Yami, the dark Marik began to sacrifice all of his monsters to give Ra a total of six thousand, eight hundred, ninety-nine attack points.

"Not even you can escape the fury of Ra, Pharaoh!"

"Is that so? I guess we shall see," Yami returned with a smile.

"How can you possibly be smiling as death comes to your door?"

"Why fear death when you have already been dead?" Yami replied evenly. "I activate the magic card Soul Taker! With it, I can sacrifice any monster I wish," Yami informed him with a smirk.

"No!" Marik shouted.

"You seem to think you know what monster I am taking," Yami returned with a chuckle.

"You are planning to take Ra!"

"I suppose anything is possible, Marik."

A swirling cloud wrapped around Marik's side of the arena and he shouted out.  "It can never work, Pharaoh! Your magic card is too weak for my god card!"

"You should never truly assume to know the mind of your opponent, Marik. I never said I was targeting your dragon."

"What?"

"No, I am not. See, I have something much better in mind."

"Has Yugi lost his mind up there?" Tristan asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it dueling that freak," Duke replied.

When the smoke cleared, Marik's Egyptian God Slime had been cleared from Marik's side of the arena.

"I don't understand. Why him? He won't save you," Marik said, confusion flashing in his eyes as he tried to figure out Yami's strategy.

"Are you sure of that, Marik? See, your monster was made up of two. Obelisk's special ability requires two sacrifices in order for it to be activated. Now I can use his hidden powers to wipe you out!"

"No, you can't!"

"I can, and I will! Obelisk, attack!"

"Not so fast, Pharaoh!" Marik played out an act of desperation by sacrificing his last two monsters and accepting the one thousand life points given to him by Yami's Soul Taker card. He played another card just before Obelisk's attack landed and both gods clashed on the tower. Everyone flinched and shielded themselves from light and wind as the monsters met.

"Did we win?" Joey asked when the wind died down.

"Not just yet," Aurora answered through clenched teeth. "He activated Class System. Ra can only be defeated by a monster with the more stars than him."

"Why dat son of a-" he cut himself off as Yami and Marik started their argument on the field.

"Good try, Pharaoh, but once again, not good enough," Marik laughed as Obelisk's power went back down to four thousand, making Ra the strongest monster on the field. "Stand ready, it's time for you to finally feel Ra's full fury!"

* * *

 


	27. Race Against Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

Seto Kaiba chuckled as he watched the shock appear on Yami's face. Obelisk's power was no longer infinite. It had become the perfect target for Ra.

"Guess you missed your chance, Yugi," he chided.

"Does this mean… Yugi's gonna lose?" Mokuba asked softly.

Aurora's eyes narrowed, but she knew she dared not speak another word.

"It's time for you to fall by Ra's own hand!" The dark Marik proclaimed from his perch upon Ra's head.

"I am not about to go down yet, Marik!" Yami shouted back.

Sinister laughter was his only answer.

* * *

Draxon and Braedon paused when Odion hesitated and looked up to the top of the tower. Sweat poured down the weaker man's brow, but they admired his courage and strength as he continued to push himself farther. Loyalty above all. He had a job to do and they understood that. 

"I must get to Master Marik," Odion grunted. "I must save him from his dark side."

"You will, Odion," Draxon assured him.

"We just have to get you up there in one piece," Braedon added as they made their way inside the tower and toward the elevator. Once inside, Odion rested against the side of the elevator and continued to look up.

"You have to be careful, Odion. You have no idea what you will be facing when we get up there," Draxon warned him.

"I know, but I must do this. He has no idea that it was his powerful words that gave me the strength I needed to wake. I have to be the strength he needs now to fight the darkness living in his heart. It has been my sworn duty to protect him. If I don't at least try, I will have failed him."

Draxon and Braedon nodded their heads in understanding. The elevator stopped and they each helped him to step forward. A surprised shout from Marik was their greeting as they silently made their way to the platform.

"You were a fool to have sacrificed Obelisk! Now you have nothing to defend yourself!"

"I still have plenty left. By sacrificing, Obelisk and my Gazelle, my Magical Dimension card allows me to summon any Spellcaster from my hand. You see, Marik, there is no way I could have given up. My friends have always stood beside me, giving me hope and strength. They never doubted me, even when I doubted myself. They showed strength in the face of darkness.

"Joey was able to gain strength from our friendship to pull free of the shadows you tried to cast him in. Zahara pulled back out of the darkness you placed her in with your attack on her. Ishizu never fell back to your threats. Aurora, showed her courage when you pulled her spirit from her to aid yourself in battle. Though she knew it would be used against those she cared about, she had faith in the fact that we who faced it would be strong enough to withstand it. Everyone you ever hurt, has somehow found a way to come back.

"You tried to take me down with your cheap tricks and scams; fooling me time and time again into playing your puppet in the games. But no more, Marik. The time for playing is over." Marik's eyes widened as the face-down card in front of Yami lifted. "I play Ragnarok! You do know this card, don't you, Marik?"

The darkness across from him snarled.  "Of course I know it, you fool!"

"Then you know that now that I have two spellcasters on the field, this card will destroy every single monster on your side. Including Ra. Once again, you left yourself open by fusing yourself together with your Egyptian god."

"Ah, but you forget, Pharaoh. To destroy me means to destroy my lighter self as well." Marik laughed when he noticed Yami's hesitation.

"You're wrong. Once you are gone, he will have one life point left," Yami argued.

"It would do him no good. He is too weak. The shadows would overtake him in seconds. He would not have the strength needed to fight them off."

Aurora glanced at what was left of the lighter Marik's body. Part of his face and one eye was all that could be seen. She realized his darker self was right. One look at Yami's face told her he knew that as well.

"So go on, Pharaoh! Attack me! Break the promise you made to Ishizu by destroying her brother!"

Aurora turned at a soft groan behind her. The duel froze when a deep voice called out.

"Master Marik!"

Both Yugi and Yami, as well as both halves of Marik looked over to see Odion, supported by Draxon and Braedon. The men nodded their heads at Aurora and Odion made a motion to request they let him go. Without hesitation, they dropped their hold on the Egyptian and watched as he staggered weakly closer to the arena.

"What's that fool doing here?" The dark Marik asked angrily.

"I have come to protect you, Master Marik!"

The darkness growled. The light side opened his one remaining eye and allowed it to focus. It opened wider as he realized who had called for him.

"Please, Master Marik. You still have time to fight the darkness. Please, don't give up your battle now!"

"Wasted words, Odion. I am here to stay. He's too far gone to come back now," the darkness returned coldly.

Odion's jade green eyes blazed with the inner fire of his spirit and soul as he glared back at the darkness in his master's body. Draxon worried the Egyptian would fall over at any given moment. Aurora placed a hand on him to stop him from going forward to help him again.

"He can do this, Drax, let him be," she whispered. 

Her friend frowned, but did as he was asked.

"You should not be here, Odion. You are no longer needed!" The darkness shouted.

Yami turned dark yet confused eyes from Marik to the servant below them.  "Marik! Let him speak!"

"Please, Odion, be careful," Ishizu pleaded, as Odion continued to stagger passed her.

Marik laughed.  "You honestly think you can stand up against me? You can hardly remain on your feet. It's pathetic. However, as long as you are here, as long as you can stay on your feet long enough that is, you can witness my greatest triumph. My own victory over the Pharaoh!"

"Shouldn't someone stop him before he gets hurt?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, that dude's really in no condition to be wandering around," Joey added.

"He will be fine," Aurora assured them. "Let him be for now. He needs to be here."

Ishizu nodded.   "She's right. He has to do this. It may be the only way left to save my brother. It is Odion's hope. His wish. To fulfill his duty to Marik."

"Do you think that just because you are here, I am going to turn tail and switch places with my lighter self? You are gravely mistaken."

"Release my master, now!"

"Fool! You have come too late to help him. He is too far gone! My weaker self has become merely a candle in the wind now. He hasn't the strength or the will to come out. He has given up his life."

"You are wrong. His gentle spirit is still calling out for help. He has not given up. I have come to give him what strength he needs to see that he can beat you back to the darkness. You have only been allowed to stay because of the resentment and hatred my master had kept in his heart for so long. All he has to do is find the strength to fight you-" Odion was cut off and he let out a shout as a golden, mystical blast struck him, slamming him into the wall of the tower.

Draxon narrowed his eyes and readied to go to his aide. Again, Aurora held him back.

"But Aurora, he can't take this," Draxon argued.

"He  _can_ , and he will. Just watch. The light in Marik needs to see this. Needs to see him prevail over the darkness that is thrown at him. Needs to see that it can be defeated."

They watched as Marik lowered the Millennium Rod. Odion cringed and took a moment to collect his breath. Slowly, he stood and looked up at Marik again.

"Please, Master Marik. Please, don't resign yourself to the hopeless darkness. You have to fight it. We have been able to conquer the darkness before, we can do it again!"

" _Silence!_ "

The darkness shouted in his fury and raised the Millennium Rod a second time, sending Odion reeling back into the wall once again. Draxon shook off Aurora's hand and followed Ishizu who had also gone to Odion's aide.

"I am fine, Ishizu, Draxon," Odion grunted out as he attempted to struggle to his feet a third time.

Slowly he made his way back to the platform. Yami watched in awe over the man's loyalty and strength. The dark Marik growled.

"Don't you ever learn when to just stay down?" He shouted down to him.

Odion ignored him.  "Marik, please, you know you have the power to stop him. You have to remember. You're the one who created him!"

Aurora saw the remaining eye of the light side widen in shock again as the realization dawned upon him. The eye slid sideways to glance at his darkness from the corner as he thought quickly over Odion's words. She knew that he understood, and knew what he had to do.

"You can destroy him, Marik!" Those words being said, Aurora watched as the last of the lighter Marik's face disappeared from view.

"I have heard  _enough_!" The darkness shouted, raising his Rod for a third time. "You will regret interfering with my destiny! Now- Rah!" The darkness stopped and shouted out. Everyone looked on as the sounds of two different voices could be heard in the single shout. The darkness bent forward, dropping the Rod and clutching his face.

"What's going on?" Sanura asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"The light side has heard Odion's words. He has decided not to give in and to fight back with all he can now," Zahara answered, watching the scene in awe.

Yami had frowned, his body tense and rigid as he watched the battle of wills taking place before him.

"Yes, Master Marik! Fight the evil with all your might! Allow your heritage to give you strength. Remember, Marik, people don't live because they are chasing hope. People who have hope, live. You still have so much you can do now. Have the hope to live! Use that will to give you the power you need!"

"No!" The darkness bellowed. " _I'm_  the one and true Marik! I have come too far to lose everything now! I can't let you overpower me!" He reared his head back and screamed out. When he looked forward again, Yami gasped at the sight of the light side's eye shining in the once empty space on the face of his darkness. Suddenly, Marik's voice rang out loud and clear from the mouth of his darkness.

"Please, Pharaoh, if you can hear me, attack me now!"

"No, Marik, I can't."

"Please, I can't hold on much longer," Marik pleaded desperately. " I need your help to bury this dark half of me forever! I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for everything I ever did to you and your friends. I was raised a tomb keeper, meant to serve you, but I always resented this task. I fought against it with all my being. You can see that this resentment turned to a hatred so strong this dark half was born. I know now that what I felt, and what I did was wrong. I am ready to take responsibility for all that I have done."

Odion nodded and stood straight.  "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you," he said proudly.

"Please, Pharaoh, attack, it's the only hope for my survival!"

The golden Eye of Horus sparked to life on Marik's forehead again and the darkness growled.  "Don't listen to him!"

"Yes, please, to save the world, you have to believe me!"

"Anyone else dink dis is like some mental tennis match?" Joey asked, cocking his head to one side as the two Marik's battled each other. Duke nodded, a lost expression on his face.

"Yami, this is too much of a risk. He is betting everything on this one move, what if it doesn't work?" Yami frowned and narrowed his eyes as Yugi's plea reached him.

"There is always that risk, but we don't have a choice, Yugi. I can feel his determination growing. We have to trust that he knows what he is doing."

"Please, Pharaoh, I can't hold on much longer! It's the only way!" Yami stared ahead for a moment longer before daring a glance down at his friends. He nodded to Ishizu as she bowed her head. Odion placed a closed fist over his heart.

"We're behind ya, Yugi!" Tristan hollered up.

"Go for it!" Duke and Joey added.

"It's all you now, Yugi! I know you can do it!" Téa joined in.

Yami's gaze stopped at Aurora. Her steady gaze met his questioning one and did not waver. He knew it had to be his own choice, but he was hoping for a word of encouragement from her. Then he realized she could not give it. To give it would be to allow him to know the outcome. He watched as she merely closed her eyes and bowed her head. It was all the encouragement he needed.

"Alright!" Yami called out. "I will continue the move I began. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, join to activate the power of Ragnarok!" He removed all the monsters in his hand, deck, and graveyard.

Marik had grabbed his head, trying to remain in control.  "No, you can't!" The darkness cried out.

"Too late, Marik!" As he spoke, glowing orbs appeared all over the arena while everyone looked on in shock and awe.

The glowing orbs took shape, becoming every monster from Yami's deck. Sliefer appeared, wrapping it's long body around Ra to keep it in place. He was joined by Obelisk as it wrapped an arm around Ra's neck. The dark Marik continued to shout and resist as the monsters enveloped him and Ra and began to lift from the floor of the arena. All eyes had to be averted as a bright explosion lit up the night sky. Cries and gasps of shock could be heard all around.

As the light faded, a cloud of swirling smoke was all that is visible on Marik's side of the arena. The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl return to Yami's side of the field, the only two monsters left in play. The tension in the air was thick as everyone waited to see what the end result of that attack had been.

"Ra is totally gone!" Tristan exclaimed.

"So does that mean he won?" Téa asked.

Aurora shook her head, but a faint smile played on her lips.

"Not yet," Joey answered as he kept his eyes on the field.

"The duel's not done until all life points from one player are gone," Seto stated.

"Marik still has one life point left," Sanura elaborated.

"But at least that nutcase is gone, right?" Duke asked.

Sanura shrugged.

"The dark side of Marik should have been taken out, but we won't know what happened to his good side until the smoke clears," Zahara said in a soft voice.

"Master Marik," Odion breathed.

"Please, my brother, tell me you're alright," Ishizu pleaded.

All eyes remained glued to Marik's side of the field as the swirling cloud of smoke began to dissipate. Yami's eyes narrowed. A figure could be seen hunched over in the smoke; a torn cloak falling into place behind him. His legs trembled and he gasped for breath. His face no longer held the grotesque look brought on by the darkness in his heart. Marik once again held the handsome innocent-looking face that had once deceived them all.

"Marik, it's over now. The darkness has been banished back into the shadows where it belongs," Yami assured him, the look in his eyes softening.

"You're wrong, Pharaoh," Marik gasped out. Eyes widened all around the arena and Yami narrowed his gaze again. "There is still one task left. The duel is not yet done." There was a fluttering in the wind as Marik cast aside his deep purple cloak.

"What do you mean, Marik?"

"I mean I still have one life point left. This duel is not yet finished." Beside him, the darker eye of his evil side appeared and glared. Marik glanced over at it idly, but not really caring.

"What's going on?" Duke asked in a bewildered tone.

"The tables have turned on the darkness we grew to know and hate," Aurora explained. "The light in Marik's heart has taken control. He decides the fate of his darkness now."

They watched as Marik seemed to be listening to something that could not be heard. Aurora knew that the darkness was still trying to tempt Marik's light; promising him the world. She also knew it was falling on deaf ears.

"It's your move, Marik," Yami told him calmly.

Marik bowed his head.  "I'm sorry, Pharaoh, I should have helped you as was my duty, but I only turned my back and betrayed you. I may not be able to change the past, but I can make an attempt to help the future by finally embracing my family's legacy and accepting the fate I should have accepted long ago. My heart pounds with pride for my sister and my brother. I am honored to be a tomb keeper now."

He looked up to face Yami. "My family has waited three thousand years for your return. Now that you are here, I must fulfill my destiny, by helping you reach yours. I, as an Ishtar, must do this on my own; by surrendering this duel. That way, the Pharaoh would have all three Egyptian gods as well as a look at the secrets that I have worn on my back all these years. Let this be in part, at least some reparation for the act of treason I have committed against our king. By doing this, it will be my first step toward a brighter future."

Everyone watched in silent shock as Marik lifted his hand to place it over top his dueling disk to symbolize his surrender. His life point disappeared; as did the last of his darker half.  The dark of the Shadow Game lifted from the field. Everything seemed to have returned to normal as the raised arena was lowered back to the main platform of the tower.

"Now it is finally over, my Pharaoh," Marik told him with a sigh of peace.

"Yes, and you did well. You have finally beaten the battle within your heart," Yami agreed.

"Thank you so much for not only saving mankind, but for being able to save my brother as well," Ishizu said with a bowed head.

"I would not have been victorious in this fight had it not been for all of you. In a sense, we really won this together. As for Marik, he found the strength to succeed in that battle on his own."

Marik nodded as Roland raised his arm to declare Yugi Motou the winner of the Battle City tournament. All around, cheers could be heard. Tristan and Joey climbed up onto the arena and ran to congratulate their friend, chattering on about the parade of monsters that gave him the win. Aurora turned toward her friends with a smile.

"Is it almost time to reveal all?" Saphira asked. She and the others had arrived just as the final moves had been played.

"Almost," Aurora answered. "There are still a few more things to be done before everything can be revealed."

Sanura bowed her head as she and Aiden took their leave to return to the ship and make preparations to leave. Zahara kept silent as she wondered about the condition of everyone Marik had sent to the Shadow Realm. Aurora turned to see the Ishtars locked in a deep conversation. A conversation that was stopped a moment later by Seto's cold voice.

"As the organizer of this tournament, I suppose it is up to me to congratulate Yugi on his win; even if it  _was_  only because Marik surrendered the duel."

Yami stared back at Seto, but kept silent. Mokuba offered his hand which Yami shook cordially as he was reminded that he was entitled to Marik's rarest card; the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"That isn't all that will be done, my Pharaoh," Marik told him as he handed over the card. "Everyone who was trapped in the Shadow Realm by my darker half will be released once again."

Zahara's ears caught his words and with a small gasp, she hurried from the arena toward the elevator. Yami watched her go with a faint smile before looking back down at the card in his hand.

"I still have one more task before I can say that my duty as a tomb keeper is complete."

Those who were left watched as Marik slowly removed his shirt. Sanura suppressed a giggle and Aiden turned toward her.

"Did you expect a striptease?"

She gasped, eyes wide before breaking into a grin and turning to smack his arm playfully. A small cough caught their attention and Sanura turned to see Mokuba turning away, his cheeks pink. Hearing Marik speak again, they turned back to the scene before them.

"Please observe, the secret of the Pharaoh's power."

Sanura's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the scars on the deeply tanned back of the teen.

"I have spoken of the legacy passed among my family generation to generation for these three thousand years."

"We were taught that when the Pharaoh saved the Earth from destruction the first time, he wiped his own memory clean," Ishizu started.

Aurora stepped closer and felt a shiver run down her spine at the markings. She nodded at the female Ishtar.  "You are correct. It was a necessary action in order to ensure the secret to destroying the evil remained hidden until such a time it was needed again," Aurora explained.

Yami turned to her.  "You know this secret?"

"I do. I always have. The Pharaoh, you, wiped your own memory clean, not mine. However, I took a solemn vow to never reveal the information. If needed, I was to take it to the grave with me. It was an order that you were to seek out the answers on your own, following the clues left behind." Aurora took a breath. "There was one family chosen to bear the secret to gaining that power once again. The Ishtar family had strong blood. So it was their charge to keep your secret safe. It is why they had to remain underground all those years. So no one would, by chance, see the markings and learn the secret before it was time."

"You have all you need now, my Pharaoh. You hold the god cards and your Millennium Puzzle. Once you have read the words on my brother's back, you will know the last of the information needed to regain what was lost."

"Hey, Yuge, can you really read that mess?" Joey asked.

Yami took a closer look.  "I'm not sure, but I will try."

They all watched as he concentrated on the markings. His eyes widened, first in confusion and then in shock before he gasped, his body giving a slight jerk. Aurora regarding him curiously, wondering what he saw. She did not have the opportunity to ask him, however, as Marik turned to face him again, holding out the Millennium Rod and Millennium Ring.

"It is time for us to leave now, Pharaoh. Here, take these. They belong to you. In your possession, they will not cause any more harm."

Yami reached out and accepted the items with grave thanks.

"Alright, you geeks," Seto's harsh voice cut through them once again. "Your pathetic victory celebration has gone on long enough. The Battle City Tournament is  _over_! Yugi, the title and pride that comes with being the Duel King are yours for now, but be forewarned that one day I will rightfully take it back. For now, however, the Duel Tower is no longer of any use to me. If you are wanting a free ride home, I suggest getting back on my aircraft right now. Anyone left behind will know that Kaiba Corp is no longer responsible for your safety."

Sanura glanced at Seto with a dark look in her eyes. She recognized the sinister tone in his voice. He had planned something for the island that would very likely have devastating results for anyone left behind.

"If you value your pathetic little lives, you will go now, for in one hour this island will explode!"

"Say what?" Joey and Tristan shouted in shock.

Aurora and Saphira turned narrowed eyes in his direction. Duke and Téa turned and began to flee.

"Wait a minute!" Natara called out. "Mokuba told us the engines weren't working properly."

"It's alright now, the ship has been repaired, right Roland?" Mokuba returned glancing up at Roland.

Roland's body trembled faintly, but not faint enough for Sanura to catch it. As he tried to reassure the preteen beside him, Sanura nudged Aiden and motioned for him to follow her back to the aircraft. Quickly, the two of them boarded the elevator and made their way back. Their actions were not lost to the others on the tower. Yami and Aurora looked at each other and nodded. Seto said his final farewell before gathering Mokuba and bidding him to follow him down a different pathway.

"He's right, we have to go now," Aurora murmured.

Her friends followed in procession, moving quickly, ignoring the complaints from Tristan and Joey. Saphira swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Aurora reached out a hand to comfort her friend.

 _Don't give up hope on him just yet. The day will come where he will see clearly for the first time. He will change to become even better than what he has become,_  she assured her friend.

Saphira nodded, but remained silent.

* * *

Zahara made her way down the hall of the aircraft to Ryou's room. The door slid open and she squealed with delight when she saw him sitting up in his bed. His eyes widened in shock when she rushed to him, clinging to him. Happy tears stung her eyes. Hesitantly at first, Ryou's arms slid around her. Then all at once, it dawned on him who was with him and he gripped her tightly in his arms. 

"Zahara," he breathed.  "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Oh, Ryou!"

He felt the wetness of her joyous tears as they fell from her eyes and to his neck. He was uncertain as to what exactly had happened, but he was content to be where he was for the moment.

She reluctantly pulled back after a few moments. "Ryou, I was so worried about you."

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I never know just what happens when the spirit takes over. All I know was he was thinking about you an awful lot."

She blinked in disbelief.  "He-he did?"

Ryou nodded.  "He seemed angry. Then I kind of lost him when we were sent to the Shadow Realm."

"I am guessing he is back now though," she said half-heartedly.

Ryou nodded again.  "Yes, he has returned as well."

Zahara could not help but be curious as to how the thief was doing, but she was not about to let him know that. She was saved by the low rumbling near her.

Ryou blushed. "You don't suppose you could help me so I can get something to eat, would you?"

She smiled warmly at him.  "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Sanura and Aiden made their ways to the main computer, looking over everything and flipping several switches in an effort to get the aircraft started. She scowled as she heard the gruff voice of Roland behind her. 

"This aircraft goes nowhere without the Kaibas, is that clear?"

"Look, Roland, if they are not back in time for us to leave, then it means Mr. Kaiba had an alternate means of transportation on this island. Knowing him, I wouldn't put it past him. So if we have to leave, then we will leave."

The two glared at each other for several minutes, the tension filling the air. They almost did not hear the doors slid open as Yami and the others walked in.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, are we leaving or what?" Joey added.

Sanura tore her heated glance away from Roland and softened it as she looked over at the group gathered in the room.

"It seems both the Kaiba's have disappeared somewhere on the island. Roland here won't take off until we know they are safe."

The doors opened again as Zahara and Ryou joined them.

"But Kaiba wouldn't be crazy enough to stay on an island about to blow up, would he?" Téa questioned.

Aurora shook her head.

Joey agreed with her.  "Nah, he ain't dat dumb. With less dan an hour to get off dis island, I'm sure he's already hopped on his private jet and taken off for home."

"We can't take that risk, just in case," Roland informed him.

Tristan sighed.  "He's right. We can't just go one thinking he is fine. We should go out and look for him."

Joey groaned.  "We're just way too nice."

"Come on, let's go." Joey looked over at Sanura. "Hey, make sure to do us a favor and don't leave till we get back. I'd like da get back in one piece."

Sanura took a deep breath and nodded before turning back to Roland as they all left.  "We can at least have the engine's running so we are ready to go."

He nodded and turned to the rest of the crew to bark the orders to get ready. The door had yet to open for the group when the sound of the engines slowing to a stop again caught their attention.

"Damnit," Sanura cursed, racing to another panel in the room.

"The engines are just weak, right?" Roland asked.

Sanura shook her head and looked up with frustration showing in her crimson eyes.  "It's worse than that, I'm afraid. The engines are completely dead."

"I can beat that bad news with more," Aiden returned with a deadly calm.

"What is it?" Sanura asked.

He held up a timer he had found on the control panel.  "It is set with the bombs on the island. We have forty-five minutes to get those engines up and running and get our asses off this island."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this has been a lot of fun for me, but be looking for Part 3 here to end soon and part 4 to make it's appearance as I move into Doma. Be forewarned, however, that Doma is not going to be much like the anime at all. More ties in connection to the OC's will be made, as well as some things in personalities being changed… I am not yet sure exactly what will happen, but the idea is there.
> 
> One additional note, I am working on a novel … well, a series really that will be made available to the public in the near future. I had it started in 2007 as far as the first novel published, but too much time has passed and it's time to continue to nurture that brainchild of mine. The sooner I finish getting it written the sooner I can get it to one of the 4 companies interested in it. So, if you are interested, drop me a line and I will note the message address to give more details when they are available. Thanks!


	28. Farewell For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 " _I can beat that bad news with more," Aiden returned with a deadly calm._

" _What is it?" Sanura asked. He held up a timer he had found on the control panel._

" _It is set with the bombs on the island. We have forty-five minutes to get those engines up and running and get our asses off this island."_

* * *

"Wait, a sec, I thought you guys said dey were fixed," Joey said as he turned back, coldness flashing in his eyes.

Yami closed his eyes as Téa began to panic.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?"

"No," Yami told her, sounding more confident than he felt. "We'll go and find Kaiba, he couldn't have gone far."

"My friends and I will stay here and help get the engines working again," Aurora added.

Yami faced her with a nod as the group split and went their separate directions. Draxon and Braedon went with Aiden to check on the main panels, while Zahara and Aurora worked with Sanura on the computer. Natara and Saphira stood near to help in the translating of the computer reports.

"The thrusters aren't responding," Zahara announced, continuing to press keys on the keypad. The minutes ticked off one by one when there was a sudden announcement outside that the tower would self destruct in fifteen minutes.

Sanura growled in frustration.  "It isn't enough time."

Aurora frowned as she looked harder at the control panel. "Sanura, try something with me a moment." Her daughter nodded and they each began to press a number of keys as everyone around them watched. "As soon as the guys get back from repairing any other damage to the engines, we should be able to give it another try," she informed everyone after they were done with the keyboard. Other engineers took over from that point to double check everything again.

"Aiden? What's the status on those engines?" Sanura asked through her earpiece. There was a brief silence before she frowned and shook her head.

"Still no luck?" Ryou asked, stepping back into the control room.

"Not just yet," she answered.

Ryou turned to leave again and bumped into Duke. He relayed the message and they both ran to tell the others.

"We need more time," Zahara muttered as she looked at the timing device Aiden had found. They were down to just twelve minutes. She and her sister looked at each other.

"This wasn't exactly how I thought I'd spend the last few minutes of my life," Sanura said with an apologetic smile.

"Same here," Zahara returned, her own smile grim. "We can't give up just yet. Mother and I can handle things here, why don't you go and see if you can help them with the engines."

Sanura nodded and hurried from the room.  Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran, sweat glistening her brow. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to calculate every move she would have to make. She heard arguing outside the aircraft as she made her way down the walkway and rounded the corner of it to meet up with Aiden and the others.

"Joey! Since when do you know how to fix anything?" Téa shouted.

"It can't be that difficult, probably nothing my foot can't take care of," she heard Joey's response and slowed to look at him.

"Like kicking it will make it work any better,"  Sanura replied with a shake of her head.

He frowned at her.  "It's something isn't it?" His eyes narrowed when he realized she was no longer listening to him, but staring straight passed him. "What? What'd I say?"

She shook her head.  "Get your friends, get your things, fast. I have a way off this island."

"What are you talkin' about?" She lifted her hand a pointed behind him. Turning he saw what had made her stop. "Yeah, dat's right. The emergency chopper."

"Exactly. Now hurry. We don't have much time."

"How much time do we have? Twenty minutes?"

Sanura had already turned back to the walkway.  "Try ten!" She hollered over her shoulder as she began to run again.

"Shit," Joey cursed as he ran back to tell his friends the message.

Reaching up, Sanura touched her earpiece again. "Change of plan, Aiden. Get everyone inside to get their things. We are going to plan B."

"We have a plan B?"

She looked up to see Aiden looking down at her. She shook off the shock and caught her breath.  "We do now," she returned, grabbing his hand and leading him back toward the control room.

Draxon and Braedon followed close behind.

"Glad one of us does; those engines are completely shot."

The door slid open and everyone inside turned to face them as they entered.

"What's going on?" Zahara asked.

Sanura grabbed the microphone and turned it on.  "Attention passengers, you have less than five minutes to gather all of your belongings and meet just outside the aircraft. I repeat, gather all belongings and meet just outside the aircraft in less than five minutes."

Zahara grabbed her arm.  "Sister, what is going on?"

"We're going home. Everyone out."

As ordered, everyone had their duffle bags repacked and had gathered off the walkway. Sanura gathered them and ushered them toward the emergency helicopter.

"I have this odd feeling it's going to be another cramped ride home," Zahara murmured to Ryou as they walked. He gave her a small smile as everyone loaded in the helicopter.

"What about the Kaiba's?" Téa asked as they were all seated.

"We don't have a choice," Sanura told her. "We have to go without them." 

She silently mused about how Seto had left her behind as well to go up with the island as she spoke. Worried gasps filled the helicopter as the engines roared to life and the pilots brought the aircraft into the air. Aurora glanced over to see Yugi in Yami's place, staring out the window as the tower grew smaller in view. The worried gasps turned to cries of shock and fear when the helicopter shook under the force of the explosion. Aurora braced herself as Ishizu was thrown into her. Sanura fell onto Aiden's lap and their faces burned red as she quickly slid off and beside him. Zahara and Ryou grinned as they found themselves nose to nose. Yugi glanced over as Téa was pressed tighter against him.

"Hey, Brae, care to get your elbow out of my gut?" Draxon griped.

"You're lucky it's in your gut and not anywhere else," Braedon returned with a smirk. "Now move your leg from mine and we'll call it even."

The two pulled away from each other as Saphira and Natara giggled. The lightness was muted when Téa's soft voice came from the window.

"I hope those guys made it out."

Joey's voice lost it's humor when he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe he wanted to go down with his island.  I mean, it's not like he worried about any of us getting off of it."

Saphira's eyes widened.  "Surely he wouldn't have taken little Mokuba with him?"

"I'm sure they are both safe somewhere, Saph," Natara assured her, even resorting to a childhood nickname for her friend. "Seto is no fool. He knows there is so much more out there for the both of them to yet accomplish."

Saphira nodded, her eyes wistful.

"Hey, wait a minute; what's dat?" Joey exclaimed.

All eyes turned to the window as a grey shape began to emerge. As the light of the sun struck the object they saw that it was not actually grey, but more a metallic white.

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Zahara and Yugi gasped in shock.

"I knew he had been working on one, I hadn't realized he had finished it," Sanura commented. "I guess he left it here. He planned all along for this."

"Does that really surprise you?" Aiden asked her.

"Not really," she replied with a half-hearted shrug.

Joey grew angry when he saw what looked like Seto laughing at them. Mokuba's voice came over the radio.

"Surprise, guys! Glad to see you made it safe. Why are you all in that helicopter anyway?"

"The engines weren't fixed after all," Sanura told him dryly.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry about that." In the background the group all heard as Seto smirked while saying "oops".

Joey ripped the microphone to the radio from Sanura's hand.

"Hey, J-Joey!" She cried out in shock.

"Hey, asshole! You dink it's funny that we were almost fish food down dere?"

Eyes went wide all around. Téa jerked on Joey's shirt.  "Joey, sit down!" She hissed.

"No!" He argued as he turned back to the radio. "You just wait till we land dis ding!"

"Your taste for vengeance will have to wait," Seto's voice replied smoothly over the radio. "My brother and I won't be joining you on the mainland."

"What is he talking about?" Tristan asked.

"We're off to America to work on some important Kaiba Corp. business," Mokuba explained.

Aurora arched an eyebrow, but smiled at the happy tone in Mokuba's voice.

"Don't worry. You geeks haven't seen the last of me. In fact, maybe after I'm done, I'll let you all come and have a look. Be the first ones to try out the newest Kaiba Corp. venture. For now, Miss. Kornari, you are going to have to handle things at the main office."

"Yes, sir," Sanura said with a nod and an inward roll of her eyes.  _Sure, leave me for dead and expect me to still run your company.  What a great boss_. "As you wish," was all she said. They watched as Seto gave a two-fingered wave and the Blue Eyes jet swept away from them.

"So, you're in charge now, huh?" Aiden turned and gave Sanura a smirk.

She shook her head and laughed softly. 

"Great, just one more thing for her to have a big head over," Zahara chided.

Her sister's eyes grew wide and she sat up straighter to glare at her blue-eyed sibling.  "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Aurora shook her head and placed a hand over her face. Draxon laughed and the others turned to watch.

"No, you can't tell that they are sisters," Natara commented with a smile.

"Not at all," Braedon agreed.

* * *

The sun was setting as the shoreline to home was finally spotted. Everyone stretched and groaned, some beginning to wake up. Zahara still could not help but keep her eyes on Marik as he stared out the window at the approaching city. Her heart still felt a coldness in it for the things the darkness in him had done to her. She felt a hand tighten in hers and looked up expecting to see Ryou's warm brown eyes gazing down at hers. She was shocked, however, to see that the eyes staring out at Marik as well, were the cold ones of the spirit of the Ring. She was not the only one who noticed.

There was a cough near them and both looked over at Aurora. She nodded once to them and Zahara felt the change as the thief receded back into his soul chamber. Ryou blinked and shook his head. Zahara smiled faintly at him and snuggled up close. Aurora sighed and glanced out the window near her. She felt a presence draw closer to her and slid over as best she could to make room. Yugi had drawn inside for some sleep, leaving Yami out to watch over things until they landed.

 _Do you think she'll ever be alright?_  Yami asked her through their link.

Aurora was not sure what to say. She turned to face him.   _To be honest, I don't know. She holds a strong hatred for his darker side. It will be hard for her to see that this side of Marik isn't the same side that hurt her._  

Yami glanced over at Zahara and Ryou as they spoke in hushed tones.   _And what about with him?_  

Aurora watched Ryou a moment.  She went over conversations she'd had with the Thief the last few times she had confronted him over his dealings with Marik.  She remembered his peculiar way of words and his reactions to being told Zahara had been harmed.  She felt an odd smile curve the corner of her lips.  

 _I_ _think she will be just fine with him. He does not seem to be intent on hurting her. She seems to be able to tame him. It's odd, considering who he is. Enemy to your people and all,_  she added quickly before he had reason to ask her more questions.

They were silent a moment longer before they both turned to the window. The helicopter made it's way to its drop off point and everyone grabbed their bags before hopping off. Arms raised to shield their eyes, they watched the helicopter take off once again, returning Sanura and Aiden to the main office. Everyone turned to face each other when it was gone.

"At least we made it home in one piece," Tristan commented, finally breaking the silence.

"Barely," Téa returned with a roll of her eyes.

Yami and Aurora stood together as Marik and Ishizu approached them.  In a way, it felt like old times.  Without realizing it, Yami was Pharaoh next to his queen about to face two members of a family with whom they held great respect for.  Aurora took note of the look within Ishizu's eyes as she bowed her head slightly to them.  

"My Pharaoh, your strength and power shone out today just like it did all those years ago. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done in setting my brother free from his darkness."

"Please, if there is anything I can ever do for you, Pharaoh, just ask it of me," Marik offered.

Yami smiled. Ishizu glanced at Aurora with a hinting smile of her own before addressing Yami once more.  It was time.

"Now the time is near for you to learn all that has been kept secret for three thousand years. You have everything you need. Now all you must do is seek it out."

Yami nodded his grateful smile to her. Marik stepped forward and knelt down on one knee. Yami blinked and took a slight step back, not prepared for such an action.

"Somehow you found it in your heart to forgive me for all I have done; for my treachery and evil. You helped me to defeat the darkness in my heart. I only hope that the day you return to Egypt, I may be able to be your companion. Your friend."

Yami approached him and brought him to his feet.  "Yes, I would like that very much."

They stopped speaking as Zahara approached them.  "Ishizu, I just spoke with Adais. He asked me to tell you he would be rejoining you in Egypt again shortly. He just wanted a bit more time with his son before he left."

"I will make ready for his return then once we have gotten resettled again," Ishizu promised her.

Marik gave a shaky glance at Zahara before kneeling yet again and bowing his head to her.  "Lady Zahara... May I please have a brief moment of your time?"

There were gasps within the group at the sudden title being used before her name.  Yami cast a side glance at Aurora who remained still, watching her daughter intently, gauging the reaction to the young TombKeeper's request.  Zahara felt her heart stop and her eyes closed. Aurora could see the struggle inside her daughter as a muscle in her jaw twitched. The small group was silent.

Zahara felt another pair of eyes watching them from a short distance. She had grown accustomed to the difference in how the thief and Ryou watched her.  Without turning, she knew the thief was back in control of Ryou's body. He had lounged himself against a nearby building and folded his arms in front of his chest. A murderous look shone out from his cold eyes.  It was a presence that brought her even more calm than the knowledge that her parents were nearby and she was not yet sure if she should be as content with that as she was.

"Yes, you may," she finally answered.

Marik's eyes widened in shock as he stood. She turned and walked a short distance away so they were out of earshot, but not out of sight. Marik bowed his head to her once again.  She could feel the inner turmoil as he struggled with his words.

"I cannot express how sorry I am for what happened, my princess,"  He finally said, his voice shaky and filled with remorse.  "I understand that you may never forgive me for what was done. I can beg for it, but I don't expect it.  I was supposed to be part of your family's protection.  I was supposed to help your father and keep you safe, and all I managed to do was bring harm to someone whose family has been nothing but good to me and mine. I only wanted this moment to tell you myself how sorry I am.  And that whatever punishment you deem me, I will accept it without question."

Zahara drew in a shaky breath.  This was her moment to face him.  To lash out as she had wanted to ever since her attack.  To cut him to the quick and leave him as broken as she had been.  But as she stood there watching the young man unable to even look up at her, she found a sliver within her heart that felt for him.  He would have to live with the sins of his darkness for the rest of his life.  A constant reminder of what hatred and anger can do to a person.  That, in itself, was a prison she would not ever wish to be in.  

"Marik, I know you understand how difficult it is for me to face you right now," she told him quietly. "It is hard for me to understand just what exactly happened. I have spent much of this time trying to forget it ever took place. You have done what was needed by banishing your darker self. You have fulfilled your duty to my family. For that I am grateful." She swallowed hard and opened her eyes. "You have done a horrible dishonor to me. I'll not forget what happened no matter how hard I try. But I understand that in order for me to begin healing, I have to learn the lesson that you, yourself, had to learn and remove the hatred from my own heart. I will lift the burden of hate from my heart completely by giving you the forgiveness you seek. However,  I do ask that you continue to live dutifully and in the light as you now can. We will meet again."

Marik nodded and lowered sad eyes to the ground as she walked passed him and rejoined Joey, Tristan, Mai, and the others.

"The time has come for us to go now, Pharaoh, my lady," Ishizu said as Marik rejoined them. Aurora and Yami bowed their heads at the small family. "It was good seeing you again."

"We will eagerly await the day you return to your home as well, Pharaoh," Marik added. "Farewell to you all."

The rest of the group joined them as the Ishtars boarded Marik's ship and left the port. From his place at the front of the ship, Marik lifted his arm to wave goodbye.

"If someone told me dere was a nice guy inside dat evil psychotic ass, I'd never believed dem," Joey said with a shake of his head as the ship faded into the setting sun.

"What a poet," Mai commented with a roll of her eyes.

"It's a gift."

Duke turned to face the group.  "Well, time for me to hit the road myself." 

"Why's that?" Tristan asked.

"I'm a rambler; can't stay in one place for too long," he replied with a laugh and a shrug. "Don't worry though," he added, taking Serenity's hand. "I'll be back again. See you around."

She gasped as she felt his lips brush her cheek.  "Bye, Duke," she said shyly as he turned and walked away. Her eyes widened as she realized he had placed a small slip of paper into her hand.

Tristan's eyes bulged.  "Hey!" he exclaimed, ripping the paper from her hand. "He slipped her his number! Real smooth, Duke!" All the girls giggled softly as the guys smiled. "Like she'd ever call you!" Duke laughed.

"Later!"

Joey took a deep breath and faced the water again.  "Ah, looks like everybody's goin' their own way."

"Ever think we should have some kind of plan?" Tristan asked.

Téa shrugged.  "You still have plenty of time left to figure things out," she told him.

"Alright, guys, time for me to take off, too," Mai said quietly.

"But why, Mai? You could stay here a little while longer," Serenity told her.

Mai smiled.  "Like Dukie-boy there, I'm a wanderer. The road is calling my name. I came here for the tournament, but that's over now. It's time for me to move on."

Tears sparkled in Serenity's eyes.  "Please, don't go Mai. You were like a sister to me."

Mai stepped closer and wiped the tears from her eyes.  "Serenity, I don't think I ever thanked you for watching over me while I was in the Shadow Realm. You took care of me and never left my side. That means a great deal to me." She looked up. "Yugi." Yami looked over at her. "Hope you're ready, pal because in the next tournament it's gonna be me against you."

He smiled.  "I'll be looking forward to it." A small cough caught their attention and Mai glanced over her shoulder at Joey.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Mai…well… what I'm sayin' is…" He sighed and turned away. "Never mind."

A pained expression flashed over her face for a brief instant before she recovered and smiled.  "Bye, guys." With a wave, she turned and walked away.

Joey glared as Téa elbowed him in the stomach.  "What was dat for?"

Téa rolled her eyes.  "Will you at least be man enough to give her a proper goodbye after all the both of you have been through?"

He stared at her for a moment as if she had grown a second head before swallowing his pride and taking off after her.  "Hey, Mai, wait!"

Zahara turned to her mother.  "I think I will head back toward home as well. It's been a long time since I could just relax, and now that everything is over..."

"I understand, go on. I'll be home shortly, I just have a few things to take care of first."

Zahara nodded and started on her way, Ryou's body meeting up with her. She tensed slightly but waited until they were out of earshot to speak.  "I really don't have the patience for your trickery tonight, Bakura."

"No tricks. For the first time in three thousand years, I am not in the mood for them either."

She frowned and looked up at him. He refused to look down at her. Casting a quick look over her shoulder to make sure they were not being watched, she tugged him into a nearby alley.  "Then what do you want?" He still refused to look at her. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him. She heard at his sharp intake of breath. A small smile threatened to curve her lips, but she kept herself in control, stepping closer still. "I asked you a question."

"You should know that I never had the will to listen to a royal."  Bakura's voice was tense, but he made no effort to fight her off.  "It has never been a part of who I am."  His face was shielded by the hair that had fallen over it so she could not look into his eyes.  "I am a thief, a collector of souls with a grudge against your father that has spanned centuries.  You really think I would answer to you of all people?"

"Perhaps not, but you aren't here looking for Millennium Items. In fact, you shouldn't be out and about at all since my father has your Ring."

"For now. I will get it back when it is time. It's time you remembered that I don't need the Ring to control this body."

Zahara frowned, her humor lost.  "But why would you want to? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I will."

"When?"

"You ask a lot of questions…"

"Call me inquisitive."

"I'd rather call you annoying."

"Then call me annoying, I don't care, just tell me what you are doing out here."

"Making sure you get back safe."

She blinked and stepped back. He had finally looked at her with an odd fire burning in his once cold eyes. A fire that showed her he cared more than he let on. This was a fact that he would never admit to, however, she knew.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hurry this up."

"You're just walking me home to make sure I get there safe?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"That's all you're doing? You aren't expecting anything?"

"I think you have been manhandled enough by a man of darkness for this time." She blinked again at the gruffness in his voice. Looking up she saw he had taken to not looking at her again. "Quit looking at me like that. I'm a thief, not a pervert."

She arched her eyebrow at him. She took only another moment's hesitation, contemplating a new feeling within her that threatened to overtake her senses, before stepping away from him completely and turning to walk away.

"Alright then, we go." She swallowed hard and hoped she was making the smart decision in allowing him to be her escort. Zahara did not understand just why he was doing what he was doing, but a small part of her that would never admit to it was kind of glad he was.

* * *

Yami took a breath and placed his drink on the table. He and Aurora had joined Joey and Téa for a drink to celebrate the end of the duel before each were ready to return to their homes.

"I suppose I should be headed back. My mom is going to be wondering what happened to me," Téa said with a small laugh as she placed her money on the table and stood.

"I'll walk with you," Joey offered, standing to join her.

She gave a sideways glance at Yami who was staring at his glass, not really paying attention to anything going on around him. She sighed and nodded.

Joey gave a slight wave.  "Night, Miss. Aurora. See ya later, Yuge."

He looked up and nodded his head.  "Dawn. You know the place."

Téa and Aurora looked between them as a silent agreement was made between the two friends.  Joey gave a grim smile and nodded.

"I'll be there. You can count on me."

"I know. Good night." He went back to his glass as Joey and Téa left the shop. Aurora watched him silently for a moment before daring to speak.

"You have been awfully quiet."

He looked up at her.  "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Fear of the unknown?"

"Something like that." She remained quiet as he reached into his deck holder to retrieve the three god cards. "I just don't quite understand how these three cards can help me find my memories. Yugi tells me to ask you.  But I'm concerned that I will ask and the door will swing shut again."

Aurora offered an apologetic smile.  "They are only the keys needed to open the door. The memories you seek will come to you as they are needed." Yami sighed and Aurora's heart went out to him. Tenderly, she placed a hand over his. "I know this isn't easy for you. I understand how frustrating it is. You are so close and yet everything still seems so far out of your reach. But you have to understand. As much as I would love to tell you everything I am bound by the order set forth by you and your predecessor to not speak. To break that code of silence would bring dishonor."

"I understand, and I am not asking you to do that. I just want to understand a few things."

"Like what?" She asked him as she brought her glass to her lips.

"Did I have a family?" Aurora choked on her drink and tried to stifle her cough. He looked up at her quizzically. "Are you alright?"

She coughed again and nodded her head.  "Yes, I'm sorry."

He shook his head.  "I am taking your reaction to being a yes." She lowered her gaze to the table. Yami took her hand in his and stood. "Come with me."

"Where, my Pharaoh?"

"Just for a walk. Maybe in the park?"

Aurora closed her eyes and debated the decision in her mind before nodding her head as she stood to follow beside him. Heads turned as they left the diner. Aurora realized the sight they made. He was dressed as what only could be described as that of a possible man-whore, and she was dressed conservatively according to her status in the world. Two people who looked like they came from different worlds, walking hand in hand; yes, she could only imagine the thoughts in their heads.

Not that it mattered to her. They had always brought strange looks to them when the outside world had seen them. She remembered the whispers. She was a woman of another world, and he was the King of Egypt. She knew the rumors. It was said she had placed an otherworldly spell upon him to turn his heart to her. It was an elaborate scam for her to take the throne from him and take control of this world. She smiled faintly when Set as Pharaoh rejected the rumors and proclaimed her an ally to Egypt. He had pleaded for her to remain above ground with her family and friends. She regretfully declined saying she would return only if they were needed again. Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when she realized Yami had quit moving.

"Aurora, tell me about my family?"

She swallowed hard.  "What do you wish to know of them?"

"I know you and I had a history. But…" he hesitated.

"Was I your mistress?" He looked down. "Pharaohs prior to your father, all seemed to keep several wives and mistresses. At least as far as research tells. Your father seemed to end that tradition and it was changed at least through your predecessor's reign. Unfortunately, I am unsure of much after that as I was caught up in the training needed underground."

"What does this mean? That I never kept mistresses?"

"Something like that," she answered with a smile. "You had a wife. And you were a father."

He closed his eyes.  "'Were'? … Were they killed in the battle that took me?"

"No. They lived. What's more, is they live still."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in shock. She had lowered her gaze to the ground.  "What do you mean, 'they live still'?"

"You have seen your family since your return. They have been around you this whole time."

"Aurora?" He reached forward and took her hands in his, the fire in his crimson eyes burning with questions. She swallowed hard and tried to steady her breath.

"Know that I only tell you this because the answers would be revealed shortly to you anyway."

"I understand. Now, please...?"

"I… Yami, my Pharaoh, you-" She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She frowned down at it and thought to ignore it. When it rang again, she recognized it as the tone she used for Pegasus. "What does he want?"

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Pegasus. I haven't heard much from him since I left him at his office in San Francisco." Pulling her hands from him, she reached to answer her phone.

Yami sighed in frustration. He was tired of being so close to the answers he wanted, only to have them torn away from him.  His frustration was forgotten, however, as he watched her tanned face suddenly pale. She looked up at him and for the first time since meeting her in this lifetime, he saw true fear in her eyes. Her lips trembled and her hands shook. He noticed the strength it took for her to keep the phone in her hand as Pegasus spoke on the other end.  Her free hand went around her waist, as if protecting her stomach from an unseen force.

"Aurora?"

She shook her head and took a small step back.  "Yes, Pegasus. I prayed this wouldn't happen. I understand." She snapped her phone shut and looked up at Yami again. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Aurora, wait, you were going to-"

"I can't. Not right now. I have to go. We'll talk more when I get back."

"Where are you going?" He called out as she turned and hurried down the path.

"Back to America."  _I'm sorry,_  she whispered through their link.

He blinked when he heard the tearful tone. Every part of his soul wanted to chase after her, to protect her from whatever had shaken her so badly, but he knew she would never allow it. Not now. He had no choice but to return back to the game shop. Needing to get away from everything, he allowed Yugi to regain control before disappearing into his soul room. Yugi looked around to get his bearings, wanting to find a way to help the Pharaoh, but finding no real answer. Sighing, he started home.

* * *

"Yugi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm home."

Adais met Yugi near the stairway as his son entered the shop.  "I heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Adais frowned. "You don't seem very happy for someone who just saved the world from another crazed duelist."

Yugi looked up at his father.  "It's the spirit. He's upset about something and won't talk to me."

"The spirit?"

Yugi's eyes widened in shock.  "I mean… well… you see…"

"Don't worry. I know about the spirit in your Puzzle." Yugi blinked and Adais placed an arm around his shoulders and led him to the kitchen. "Have you forgotten what I do for a living? I knew all about the mystery surrounding that Puzzle. It's been an enigma for years. So what is wrong with him?"

Yugi shrugged.  "He quit talking."

"Did something happen?"

"He and Ms. Kornari, Lady Aurora, were talking in the park. She was about to tell him something when she got a call that really scared her. He tried to get her to stay and talk to him some more, but she left. After that, he went to his soul room and hasn't come out."

Adais nodded his head thoughtfully and made a mental note to call his mother.  "So you have no idea what the call was about?"

"None; only that it was from Pegasus." Adais frowned. Yugi took no notice as he stood. "I still have something I need to do before dawn."

"An appointment?"

"Something like that," Yugi returned with a small laugh.

"Sounds like an old western showdown."

"Didn't those normally take place at high noon?"

"Good point," Adais conceded with a smile. He motioned his head to the stairs. "Go on and do what you have to do." Without a word, Yugi turned and made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Adais' smile faded as he went to the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Zahara, I need to speak to our Mother, is she home yet?"

"Yes, she is in her room saying something about having to pack for a trip to America. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I think it's time we found out. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll meet you out front."

He hung up the phone and, after a quick glance at the stairway again, grabbed his keys and hurried to his car.

* * *

Zahara sighed as she walked onto the front porch. The house had been dark and silent aside from the sound of her mother's dresser draws and the closet being opened and closed. It worried her to see her mother so upset. It worried her more that she would not talk about it. After her talk with Adais, she had made sure to wake up the others. Draxon and Braedon whispered back and forth between each other in the loungeroom while Natara and Saphira had gone into Aurora's room in an attempt to get her to break her silence. The sound of Adais' car coming to a stop in the drive brought her out of her thoughts.

"Any luck?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Aunt Natara and Aunt Saphira are in with her now. Should we call Sanura?"

"No need, I'm right here. What's going on?" They looked at their sister as she shut the door to her car and walked up the drive. "Adais blew right passed me on the freeway. I figured something was up and hurried over as well. What's going on?"

"It's Mother. She's leaving tonight for America," Zahara informed her.

"But why?"

"That's what we are about to find out." Together, the three of them made their way into the house and gathered Draxon and Braedon as they headed for Aurora's room. When they got there, they saw their mother staring out the window.

"Mother?" Sanura attempted softly.

They all saw her swallow hard before turning to face them.  "I know this may be confusing. It's hard to explain."

"Try us," Adais prodded.

Aurora took another breath and looked down.  "Adais, remember when you told me about the tomb that collapsed on the archeology team before you came here with Ishizu?"

Adais nodded.  "Your leaving has something to do with that tomb?"

"Yes, well, more like the person who was in that tomb."

Adais thought hard.  "Wasn't that the tomb of Anubis?" Aurora nodded. "What does he have to do with you?"

"I never spoke much of the incidents surrounding Anubis' death. I kept that hidden with good reason. But it seems those secrets will have to come out after all."

"Wait; Anubis, I remember that name," Braedon commented quietly.

Draxon nodded.  "Me, too. He was the guy who kidnapped you while you were nearing the end of your pregnancy with these three," he added with a slight motion to Sanura, Adais, and Zahara.

"He nearly killed all of you," Saphira continued.

"I remember the Pharaoh going nuts with worry," Natara paused as she looked up at Adais. "We almost lost you that night."

"Me?" Adais asked in shock.

Draxon nodded.  "Anubis was a magician who thought he had a claim on the throne. He also thought he should be considered one of the gods. More specifically the Lord of the Dead."

"He took your mother to use her as bait for a shadow game with your father. The Pharaoh got some help from your mother, but not without a price," Natara continued in the explanation. "In the heat of the battle, she fell upon his sword. It was a terrible wound that struck her in a way that it tore her up inside. The blood loss alone could have, should have killed her."

"Ra," Zahara gasped wide-eyed.

"But she survived. She had to of to be here now," Sanura reasoned.

Saphira nodded.  "She survived because we allowed it. The blade had gotten caught on Adais though, and she had to combine energy with your father to get the added strength to get Adais back. What we couldn't fix was the damage done inside of her."

"What do you mean?" Adais asked.

"Your mother can no longer have children as a result of her wounds in that battle," Draxon explained. "It's why you have no other siblings."

Adais, Sanura, and Zahara all looked at each other before turning their glance at their mother.

"So why is all this coming out now?" Zahara asked quietly.

"Because it seems Anubis' spirit has been reborn," Aurora answered, just as quietly. "It has been reborn and he ready to make his challenge once again."

"How do you know this?"

"Pegasus told me of a dream. A dark voice chanting in the background. He saw as the Egyptian gods were brought forward in a battle and then saw them destroyed all at once. He said that was a creature that rose above them wearing a bright blue, pyramid-shaped pendant with a red ruby in the center. He had the body of a man, with the face of a jackal."

"That's how Anubis was portrayed on all the hieroglyphics carved in his tomb and in any records," Braedon said thoughtfully.

Aurora nodded.  "And his pendant was called the Pyramid of Light."

"I always found the title of that pendant a bit ironic for a man of darkness," Draxon remarked with a frown.

Aurora shrugged, her eyes looking tired as she zipped up her suitcase.  "I have to go to try and get more information out of him to make more sense of this. I figure we have more of a chance working on this together than we do single-handedly."

"I'll go with you," Saphira added.

Natara nodded. "The more digging you do the more information you can come up with. Count me in."

"Braedon and I will remain here just in case anything happens," Draxon offered and Braedon agreed.

"Then it's settled. You guys please be careful and we will see you soon," Aurora told her children, giving them each a hug before collecting her suitcase. She turned to Natara and Saphira. "The limo will be here any minute."

"Right," they responded, hurrying to their room to get packed.

Adais, Sanura, and Zahara looked at each other.

"Why do I get a bad feeling that history is about to repeat itself?" Sanura asked them.

"Probably because it has just might," Zahara responded before sliding to the floor with her back against the wall.

Adais shook his head.  "I just hope that this time things will be different."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure there is maybe one more chapter following this one and then Pharaoh's Fate part 4 begins with the Doma season. Be aware that most of the duel between Yami and Anubis won't be really discussed in the next chapter. As it is in the point of view of the OC's they would have to be there, and at the beginning, they won't be. Sorry, if you might be disappointed in that. I just am not a writer of duels. But there will be some history spilled to Yami during this battle... history that will come into play during part 4.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and catch you in chapter 29!


	29. From The Light Comes The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"Mr. Pegasus has been expecting you. Please come this way."

"Thank you, Croquet," Aurora said softly with a nod as she, Natara, and Saphira followed the servant into the Duelist Kingdom Castle and down the main hall. She looked around and suppressed a shudder. She had not been back there since the tournament Pegasus had hosted. She remembered several dark moments in that castle. Moments she would have gladly forgotten if she could have.

"Think old Pegsy has changed any since you last saw him?" Natara asked quietly as they walked.

Aurora shrugged.  "I'd like to think that losing his Millennium Eye would have made him see the error of his ways, but he has always been slightly on the arrogant side."

"So good to see your opinion of me has not changed much, Ms. Kornari."

She grinned at the sound of Maximillion Pegasus' voice.  "You thought it would?"

"I might have hoped. Please, come in and have a seat. Lunch is almost ready to be served, you're just in time." Aurora and her friends entered the smaller dining hall and all took their seats at the table. "I see you brought company this trip."

"Yes, I did. Allow me to introduce Natara and Saphira. They have come to help make sense of what has happened."

Pegasus nodded to them and offered his glass in welcome.  "The more the merrier they always say."

Things were quiet as the trays were brought in and placed in front of them. Aurora poked at the meat on her plate a moment before looking up at him again.

"This dream you had, tell me about it."

Pegasus sighed and placed his glass on the table. His arrogant nature seemed shaken. He ran a hand through his long white hair, careful to avoid moving the part that draped over his missing eye.

"Was it really that bad?"

"You tell me. I don't know, really. It might have been the wine I had before dropping off to sleep last night. Either way, it seemed too real to ignore. There was this whispered chanting. Then there was a peal of dark laughter. I looked around to see myself in a desert. It was night time, and the desert was calm. No winds. No animals moving about. It was silent. I turned and received a start when I looked up to see the gods Sliefer, Obelisk, and Ra in the sky."

Aurora frowned.

 

Pegasus shrugged nonchalantly and continued his story.  "There was this sparkling light that seemed to appear out of nowhere and the chanting grew louder. As I watched, the gods were encased in this golden glow. They groaned and shouted to the heavens but to no avail. I watched in awe as a bright, blue pyramid seemed to surround and capture them." He clapped his hands and Croquet reappeared in the hall. "My folder, Croquet."

"Yes, sir," the servant said with a bow as he reached for the tablet on the table near the door. He quickly made his way to Pegasus and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Pegasus opened the tablet and turned it around. "I made a drawing of the prison I saw them in." Aurora glanced at the drawing and closed her eyes. "I take it you know it?"

"A little too well," she returned in a tightly controlled voice. "It is called the Pyramid of Light. It was worn by a sorcerer named Anubis. It is supposed to hold a dangerous power, but I had no idea it could be powerful enough to capture the Egyptian gods."

"Maybe it didn't back then. Maybe this chanting that's being done is a spell to increase the Pyramid's power," Saphira suggested.

"It's possible," Aurora said thoughtfully as she studied the drawing. "What else did you see, Pegasus?"

He shook his head.  "The nightmare ended with a close up of the red jewel on that Pyramid. I went to the window and looked outside hoping for some sort of clue. It was calm, but I sensed a dark disturbance." He caught Natara's arched eyebrow. "I may have lost my Millennium Eye, but I can still sense when things aren't right. I can tell that something evil approaches. Something that doesn't want to be defeated."

"Something that may not be defeated if we don't act quickly," Aurora added. "He made a vow before his death that he would return."

"You  _knew_  the sorcerer?"

"You can say that." She shook her head to make it clear she did not wish to talk about it more before returning to the drawing. "If he has indeed returned, then he is ready to make his move and soon."

* * *

 Adais gave the new exhibit a hard look as he entered the room. It was an add-on to the Egyptian exhibit they had been hosting at the museum since shortly before the Battle City tournament began. This one concerned him, though. He had read the report that several scientists had been killed when unearthing this particular sarcophagus. He saw the treasures that had come in with it. Among them was a bright, blue, pyramid-shaped pendant. It cast an ominous glow about it that made Adais feel uneasy in its presence.

"It's about time this museum got a decent display of Egyptian artifacts."

Adais frowned momentarily before turning to see his father-in-law standing beside him.  "Oh, good afternoon, Solomon, yes, I guess you can say that. However, this exhibit is definitely not going to be on my list of favorites."

"Why is that?"

"Too many bad omens concerning this treasure and the sarcophagus it came with,"

"I see."

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

The men turned to see Yugi and Téa standing behind them.

"Well, it seems great minds think alike." The small group laughed softly.

"So what is going on with the new exhibit?" Téa asked Adais.

He frowned, looking back down at the blue pyramid.  "That is just what Solomon and I were discussing; the darkness that surrounds it."

"Darkness?" Yugi looked up at his father with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean by 'darkness'?"

"A lot of people were hurt when these were uncovered. It is rumored to come with a curse. I just hope the curse that came with it, doesn't come true."

* * *

 "So what do you think we should do first?" Saphira looked up from the poolside where she had been swimming in an attempt to clear her head.

Aurora was sitting on a lounge chair near Pegasus going over some papers she found in the library of the castle and Natara was returning alongside Croquet with her glass. The servant lowered his tray so Pegasus could reach for another glass of wine.

"The only thing I can think of right now is to try to learn more about the Pyramid of Light. I remember some of it, but not everything," Aurora responded, not looking up.

"You kind of were preparing for motherhood at the time," Natara reminded her.

She simply nodded, her eyes clouding over as a flashback of the past floating into her mind.

* * *

 

_The door had shut lightly behind the Pharaoh when the vision of her nightmare shocked her awake. A man with the head of a Jackal was laughing. Laughing in such a way that it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She saw herself being yanked up by her bound hands. She cried out in pain before growing silent enough to focus her energy on her unborn children. The man said she would bring the Pharaoh to him. She would be his bait. His evil laughter forced her eyes open and carefully she sat up in her bed.  
_

" _Aurora? Are you all right?" Braedon stood straighter against the wall he had been leaning on. His eyes narrowed as he faced her.  
_

" _Yes, I will be fine. I think I need to be alone right now, however," she replied tensely.  
_

" _What is it?" Natara asked.  
_

" _Something I must do. Something I have to do. I must be alone, please."  
_

" _The Pharaoh will have our heads if something happens to you, Aurora. If we do not take our own guilt to harshly ourselves. We cannot leave you."  
_

" _Please go," Aurora faced her friends with a stronger look in her eyes._

_She had to get them to believe she would be okay without them in the room. This last vision had been too vivid. Too close. The attack was near and she had to be ready for the visit she was sure to come. Braedon grunted and nodded, taking Natara's hand and leaving the room. Carefully, Aurora climbed out of bed and made her way to where her royal gown was laying. She stripped out of her sheer nightgown and slipped on the other one. She then proceeded to add the sheath that held the Dagger of Fate and then placed her cape over top of it, clasping the buckle at her neck. A small wave of dizziness came over her and she reached for the post on the bed to steady herself.  
_

" _Not feeling very well, my Queen," a sinister voice commented._

_I_ _t seemed to fill the air and surround her; as if he was not even human. She quickly looked up and saw a tall, well-built man with a long cloak standing by her balcony. He wore a bright, blue pyramid around his neck. A red jewel filled the Eye of Horus on the front of the pyramid.  
_

" _Anubis," she whispered shakily._

 _His eyes widened in surprise._ " _You have heard of me? I am impressed."  
_

" _Do not be." The last of her sarcasm had to be bitten back as a wave of pain washed over her.  
_

" _The Pharaoh left you in this condition with no guards? I am surprised with him."  
_

" _I sent them away. I have been expecting you." Sweat had begun to bead on her brow. She could not fight him. Not when his strength was so great and hers had been compromised. She was beginning to fear she could not carry out her task.  
_

There is no way! I cannot take him. Not like this. Not without sacrificing my children at the same time! No _, she thought._ I must concentrate my energy on protecting them. _Closing her eyes, she did just that.  
_

" _You grow quiet, my Queen. Does that mean you submit?" He advanced toward her and she remained silent._

_She felt her arm being grabbed and she was forced upward to meet his face. Her eyes opened only a moment before she wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen to protect herself and the unborn children the best she could. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them again, but he saw them not. She was not about to show him her weakness more than she already had. She felt him wrench her arms behind her back and securely tie her wrists. He was not expecting her to be wielding a weapon so, much to her relief, he did not check for any.  
_

_Quickly, he began to march her toward the balcony. Using his own magical powers, he transported them from the balcony to the ground near the palace doors. She glanced up when she sensed the Pharaoh's presence in her mind. She knew what Anubis was doing. He was forcing the challenge before changing the setting again for their duel.  
_

" _Pharaoh!" he shouted. The Pharaoh and the priests looked up sharply. His eyes grew wide when he saw Anubis' captive.  
_

" _No! Let her go now, Anubis!" he demanded darkly as stood from his spot.  
_

" _You want her? Come and get her!"_

_Aurora let out a cry as Anubis shook her violently to toy with the Pharaoh's emotions even more.  
_

" _Aurora!" He called out to her._

_Fear filled his voice. He knew very well what this could do to her and their children. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back for a moment to ease the mixed feelings within her. When she lifted her head again, she was visibly trying to catch her breath and remain conscious as the pain grew worse.  
_

" _The Temple of the Book of the Dead, Pharaoh. You will meet me there if you truly value the queen and the child she bears. You will duel me. Not only for her, but for that Puzzle about your neck. We duel for control of it all!"_

* * *

 

"Aurora? Earth to Aurora, where'd you go?"

Aurora's eyes snapped into focus and she looked up at her friends; the vision still fresh in her mind.

"Back into the past," was all she told them before standing. Her exit was halted by the sound of a jet landing nearby. "What in the world?"

All eyes turned to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet and Pegasus shook his head.

"And you called  _me_  arrogant," he chided. Aurora shrugged, half-amused, as he stood to face the man approaching them. "Oh, can it be? My dear friend, Kaiba-boy."

Saphira rolled her eyes but kept silent as Seto stopped in front of them. He carried his silver card case in his hand. His gray trench coat flowed behind him on the light breeze.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. You and I have never been friends. It's best we don't start pretending that we are now." Seto glanced just behind Pegasus at Aurora and her friends. "And to think I thought I left you all behind at that island."

"You know us, Kaiba. Always somewhere around, whether you want us here or not," Aurora returned with a smirk before leaning against the doorway leading inside the castle, with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"So I see," he replied coldly.

"Oh my," Pegasus interceded. "Sounds like someone needs a hug."

Seto grimaced openly.  "I think not, but now that we are on the subject, there is something I need." Pegasus arched an eyebrow. "I didn't come here for fun and games. I came here for one purpose only: to find a card powerful enough to defeat Yugi's Egyptian god cards."

The amused look on Pegasus' face seemed to infuriate Seto, but he managed to keep his cool.  "You honestly think I would have such a card?"

"You created the game, didn't you?"

Pegasus shook his head.  "All once upon a time ago, Kaiba-boy. I've retired. The only thing I am creating now are wondrous places like this," he told the young CEO as he motioned around his fantasy island.

Seto raised a fist.  "Pegasus, you're too predictable. You never would have created those god cards and let them go if you had not thought ahead and created a card that could defeat them. It's just the way you are."

The creator looked upon the CEO and smirked.  "Fine, then, I confess. I may have one card that could help, but you can't have it."

Aurora's eyes narrowed and she unfolded her arms as she stood up straight. Saphira climbed out of the pool and grabbed a nearby towel as she listened and Natara frowned.

"What?" Seto hissed, his eyes blazing.

"I just don't think you are deserving of such a card. It may be true I may not see as well as I once did," Pegasus commented lightly, lifting his hair away from his eye. Seto flinched from the sight and Natara turned away. Aurora and Saphira bowed their heads. "But it doesn't take a magic eye to see how badly Yugi has defeated you time and time again. To be quite frank, it's embarrassing to top duelists everywhere how you keep hounding after him like a child who's had his toy taken from him by his father."

Seto growled.  "Fine, if you are so disappointed in my skill, then you should have no problem defeating me in a duel."

"Now, why would I want to do that? What would it be worth to me?"

"If you put up the card I need to defeat Yugi, then I will offer up these." There was a gasp that made Aurora look up to see Seto holding up his three most treasured cards. All three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Pegasus gave him a skeptical look.

"You would sacrifice your precious dragons just for a chance to destroy little Yugi?" He shook his head with a smile. "My, you  _are_  a desperate one, aren't you?" He looked up at Seto again. "I suppose I could dust off my deck," he relented, placing his glass on the nearby table. "Kaiba, in ten minutes, the games will begin."

Aurora gave a defeated sigh and brought a hand to her face. If she was right and Anubis was indeed ready to make his move, she knew they did not have time for this. She also knew it would be like taking candy from a baby. There was no way to stop them.

"Will you be joining us to watch the festivities, Ms. Kornari?"

"No, thank you, Pegasus. I'd have more fun watching paint dry." She turned on her heel and started back inside the castle, her friends following her. "Come find me when you boys are done playing."

* * *

"So what's the deal with the blue pyramid?" Yugi asked as Adais moved just out of the way so his son could see the display case. Solomon frowned.

"In all my years in Egyptology, I have never come across this relic before."

"That was for good reason," Adais told them. "There are plenty of rumors surrounding this pyramid. People in ancient times feared the man who wore it. It is said that the sorcerer used its power in an attempt to take control from the Pharaoh of that time. He was going to defeat the Pharaoh and use all the extra power to bring about the end of the world."

"But why would he want to do that?" Téa asked, confused.

"Why would any evildoer want to do it? To prove he could. See, he claimed to be the Lord of the Dead. A fact that angered the true lord. According to legend, Osiris sought the help of the queen in an attempt to teach the sorcerer a lesson. It was a task that nearly took her life."

"How was he stopped?" Yugi stared hard at the pyramid.

"The Pharaoh was forced into a battle with the sorcerer when his queen was taken captive. He was even more concerned as the queen was expecting to be a mother within the next month." Adais closed his eyes and thought back over the story he had heard after his mother had left. Draxon had sat him down with his sisters and explained everything in greater detail.

* * *

" _Well, Pharaoh? Your move. Will you attack while I hold her near?"  
_

" _You know full well, I will not," the Pharaoh growled.  
_

" _Such a shame. For you," Anubis drew in a breath to call out his next command to his monsters. He was stopped short when Aurora spoke.  
_

" _My Pharaoh, he is only attempting to use your greatest weakness against you. You must have faith. You cannot allow him to win. No matter what the cost to you. The fate of the world depends on this Game of yours," she said calmly. Taking a breath she looked into the eyes of her husband.  
_

" _What are you saying?" His ears heard her, but his heart did not want to believe her words. "Are you telling me to attack? But you could get hurt."  
_

" _I am already hurt. There is nothing to be done about that now," she tried to manage a small smile. "I told you earlier that you could not win against him alone. He cannot win._ We _cannot allow him to win." Quick as a striking snake, she spun and plunged the dagger deep into Anubis' heart. Her aim had always been as accurate as it was deadly. It easily found it's mark and she was sprayed by his blood. However, the attack was all she had left and she lost her footing as he fell, falling against him as he landed on the ground his eyes wide with shock.  
_

" _But, how?" Anubis asked in disbelief.  
_

" _I have a message to you from Osiris," she whispered in his ear as they lay on the ground. "You claimed to be the Lord of the Dead. Now you will forever serve the true Lord and god of the Underworld for all eternity."_

" _I will return. This battle is far from over…"_

_Screams and shouts filled her ears as she began to see the darkness creeping at the edge of her vision again. It was then she realized the pain at her side had not been the kind of pain she had felt during her pregnancy. This was different. Carefully, she pushed herself off his unmoving body and it was then she knew true fear. In their fall, she had landed on a dagger on his belt. She gasped as she pulled her hand from the wound on her side and gazed at the blood there.  
_

" _Aurora!"_

_Several voices called out to her as Anubis was dragged away and the Pharaoh cradled her body against his chest. He, too, had seen the blood on her hands. Her white gown was drenched in it from both Anubis and her own wound. Tears filled the Pharaoh's eyes as he gripped her hand and brought it to his cheek.  
_

" _No," he whispered. "This cannot be happening. I cannot be losing you. I cannot be losing all of you, not like this." S_

_he struggled against the pain to find her breath. She leaned her head against him, not able to say anything. She managed one last wisp of her mental voice to say her last words before darkness overwhelmed her.  
_

I had to do this. Please forgive me, my love. I am sorry.

_The temple grew silent as the Pharaoh threw his head back with an anguished cry before bringing her head to his shoulder and holding her limp form as tightly as he dared against him; his tears no longer allowing themselves to be held back.  
_

_"I forgive you, Aurora. But I cannot let you go. You cannot leave me. I love you," he whispered softly near her ear, hoping and praying she could still hear him in the darkness she had fallen into. "Come back to me."_

* * *

 

"She was given a special weapon. It was called the Dagger of Fate. It was special as it was created by Osiris himself," Adais continued to explain. "The Pharaoh thought he had lost everything that day. His wife. The children she carried inside her. He feared they were all out of his reach when she was pulled from the sorcerer and it was found that a dagger on his belt had struck her during their fall. The details to what happened after were kept from those who were not in the Queen's bedchamber. The scrolls never depicted the events following. All that is known is that the Queen and the three children she was to have all made it through."

"Would this be the same Pharaoh many believe possessed Yugi's puzzle?" Solomon asked.

Adais nodded.  "The very same." Yugi lifted the puzzle from where it rested on his chest and gazed down at it. There was a slight sparkle. "Yugi, have you any luck trying to get him to speak with you again?" His son shrugged.

"Every once in a while. He still seems bothered by something he won't talk about though."

Adais nodded.  "I suppose it must be hard on him. Perhaps this legend gave him a few more clues to his past. A few more clues to what he is seeking."

"It's possible."

They were quiet a moment before Téa spoke up.  "So, this Queen… She is the one who destroyed that sorcerer?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. It is true that she made the final move, but she and the Pharaoh had to work together. It was something she always said. He could never defeat the sorcerer on his own. If the sorcerer returns, it will be the same again."

"So we would have to find this dead queen?"

Adais smirked but bit his tongue.  "Not this time.  Though that wouldn't be a difficult task, the Pharaoh has another partner who can help him when the time comes," he said instead with a glance at his son.

"But how?"

Adais led them toward the sarcophagus.  "There is a prophecy that was written on the sarcophagus that is supposed to be the key. Figure it out and you will have your answer."

Téa cringed.  "Can we please leave?"

None of the men heard her as Yugi leaned closer.  "This here?"

Adais nodded as Solomon stared at the hieroglyphics.  "'The Eye that sees what's yet to come; it's vision shall be fulfilled, unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadows both be killed.'"

The older gentleman frowned in thought and Yugi pondered the meaning. Téa did all she could to look at anything but the corpse in front of her, hugging her elbows close to her as a shiver ran up her spine. Adais narrowed his eyes as a slight premonition batted around his head. Looking up and around, he did not see anything out of the ordinary.

A cry came from behind him and a bright light blinded him. There was a sound of shattering glass and Adais barely caught Solomon before he hit the floor with his eyes shut tight. Beside him, Téa tried desperately to wake Yugi from where he had fallen.

"Are you all right, Téa?"

"I'm fine, but Yugi…" She stopped speaking when she heard a soft groan and looked back at him to see his amethyst eyes beginning to open.

"Téa? Would you read me the story about the bunny?"

Adais blinked and Téa frowned.

"I'm going to pretend that's just the concussion talking and forget you just said that, because right now there's an even bigger problem."

Yugi sat up and held his head, dropping his hand when he saw the destroyed display case that had housed the sorcerer's corpse. Adais cursed under his breath and gently laid Solomon to the floor before standing.

"Guards!" He shouted to be heard above the sirens of the security alarm. Two men in security outfits appeared at the doorway.

"The mummy's been taken?" One guard asked in shock.

"That's not all," the other one reported. "That pyramid is gone too."

"Double damn," Adais hissed, glaring at the glass lying all over the room.

Yugi helped his grandfather sit up when he regained consciousness.  "Grandpa, are you okay?" The older Motou nodded with a dazed look in his eyes. "Good, you stay here. I have a feeling Kaiba may be in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Adais asked his son.

"A vision I had when the lights blinded us. Now, I have to go and warn Kaiba."

"Yugi, wait!" Téa called out.

"Just keep an eye on Grandpa," was all Yugi told her as he dashed from the museum. Adais watched his son go before pulling out his cell phone to first call for paramedics and then to call his mother.

"Yes, Aurora?" He said lightly, calling her by her first name to protect their cover. He knew that no one knew she was his mother. Until the time was right, that fact had to remain hidden. "I know I shouldn't call, but it's important. The Sorcerer's body … yes, that's the one… It just disappeared. The Pyramid is gone, too." Silently he listened a moment longer before closing his phone and standing.

"It's starting all over again, isn't it, Adais?"

He turned to see Zahara staring wide-eyed at the mess behind him. His eyes met hers and the silence between them said more than any words could have possibly said.

* * *

Sanura sighed and checked the time on her watch for the fifth time since reporting to the helicopter landing pad atop the Kaiba Corp office building. She had just gotten out of another meeting regarding Seto's newest venture when a call came in about Mokuba returning to town alone. Wanting to be the first to greet him, she hurried the meeting with class and packed everything up with time to spare.

The wind picked up around her. Long red, black, and blond hair flew over her head as she covered her face to shield her eyes from dirt that was picked up by the landing aircraft. She watched as the dark-haired pre-teen lept down from the helicopter and hurried to her.

"Welcome back, Mr. Mokuba, sir. We hadn't expected you so soon."

He nodded.  "I know. My brother had something else he said he had to do first. He left earlier this morning. Come on, I'll explain more as we go."

"Go where?"

He glanced up at her.  "We have to go find Yugi."

Sanura stopped a moment, before recovering from her shock and following Mokuba into the building. She listened as he secured the Kaiba Corp limo and started toward the elevator to lead to the ground floor.

"Why exactly are we looking for Yugi?"

Mokuba shrugged.  "I'm not sure, exactly. When Seto left he told me to make sure I was back here and then to await word from him. He contacted me on the way over. He has a special Duel Dome on the other side of town. He told me he had what he needed. I just have to get Yugi to that Duel Dome before nightfall."

Sanura frowned as she took in everything the boy beside her was saying. The elevator doors opened and they nodded to the security guard at the main desk as the walked outside, both squinting at the bright sun. The limo pulled up to the curb and the driver got out to let them in.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Kame Game Shoppe," Mokuba responded as he ducked inside.

Sanura followed in after him. They blinked as sirens and police cards raced by them.  "Something important, I am guessing, with how many there are," she murmured. A small twinge curled itself in her mind and Adais' face appeared behind her closed eyelids. "I hope everything is alright."

"You didn't have plans for tonight, did you?"

Sanura started when she realized Mokuba was speaking to her again and she gave him a blank look.  "Pardon?"

"Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Not that I am aware of," she told him with a shake of her head.

"Good, then you will get the chance to see this. Seto promises it will be big."

Sanura frowned again as another batch of police cars rushed passed them. They were quiet for most of the ride. Their silence broke when they neared the museum.

"So this is where they were going," she whispered. She was tempted to have the limo stop so she could get out and check on her brother when Mokuba lowered the glass to speak to the driver.

"Stop right here!"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing, Mokuba?"

He pointed to the stairs.  "It's Yugi." Mokuba opened the door and called out. Yugi stopped running and approached the limo with caution. A surprised and worried look crossed his face. Mokuba stepped out to speak with him. "I'm glad I found you. My brother sent me to find you."

"I thought you were in America, Mokuba."

"We were, but something came up. Please, come with me now. I see you don't have your duel disk, but you will need it. Do we need to stop off at your house?"

Yugi nodded.  "I hadn't thought I would need it today."

"Fine, we'll swing by there along the way; come on."

"Wait, Mokuba, is your brother okay?" The young Kaiba hung his head.

"I wouldn't say he's okay," he admitted. Sanura's head jerked up at his words and her eyes narrowed. "All I know and all I can say is that Seto hasn't been acting like himself lately. To be honest, I think he is going to totally lose it. I am hoping you can help him."

He looked up at Yugi with his big pleading eyes and Yugi sighed. He did not know if he could help, but he was not one to back down from helping a friend in need. He nodded and climbed into the limo, hesitating when he saw Sanura move to sit closer to the driver.

"Kame Game Shop this time," she told the driver before turning back to face both Yugi and Mokuba. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Motou."

"Yugi, please. Mr. Motou is my Grandfather."

She nodded.  "Very well. So how has the Battle City champion been enjoying his one day back from the tournament?"

Yugi reached up and scratched the back of his head while giving one of his innocent smiles.  "Well, I've had better. Seems everyone wants a chance to take the god cards from me now. If it hadn't been for Tristan, Téa, and Joey, I might still be at the school grounds right now."

"Lucky for us, you were at the museum instead," Mokuba commented with a grin.

Sanura frowned.  "Yugi, just what happened back there? Why were the cops there?"

The jovial expression died on Yugi's face as he looked down at his feet.  "To be honest, I don't really know. There was this new exhibit. My father was telling Téa, my Grandfather, and me about it when there was this bright light. I guess I was knocked out because I woke up to Téa shaking me. My Grandfather was knocked out, too."

"And your Father?"

"He seemed all right. Shaken, but all right. He called for an ambulance just in case. What was weird was the vision I saw."

"What about it?" Sanura leaned forward slightly and Mokuba looked back and forth between them as if watching a tennis match.

Yugi took a deep breath before speaking.  "It was me- or rather the other me, the spirit of the puzzle- and we were dueling Kaiba somewhere. He and I both seemed to be getting hurt. Then suddenly there was this creature. It wasn't really human I don't think, but it seemed real enough."

"What did it look like?"

"It had the body of a man and the face-"

"Of a jackal," Sanura finished for him, her eyes growing dark with thought.

"You've heard of it?"

She nodded.  "The creature in your vision seems to be resembling Anubis. Tell me, what did the creature do?"

Yugi frowned as he tried to think.  "He came out of nowhere and grabbed Kaiba's head. He seemed to be chanting something while Kaiba cried out. He looked like he was in pain. Then the creature shouted, suddenly speaking in a language I understood."

"What did he say?"

"'From the light, comes the dark.' Does that mean anything?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who might." They quieted as the limo came to stop in front of the game shop and Yugi jumped out to run inside.

"What was with all the questions, Miss. Kornari?"

She sighed.  "Something someone told me. There was an ancient artifact that was cursed by a sorcerer who wielded it more than three thousand years ago. What Yugi described… well, it sounded as if the sorcerer was ready to come back to life like he vowed just before his death."

A chill ran down her spine as she thought about the prophecy she was told. She could not help but feel like whatever Seto had planned for Yugi was going to be offset by that curse. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Yugi returned, snapping his duel disk over his wrist. He stared out the window during the ride to the Duel Dome. Mokuba received a call on his cell, but other than that, the ride was silent.

The limo stopped in the parking lot and they all climbed out and looked at the Dome. The ominous feeling returned to the pit of Sanura's stomach. She knew she had to tell her mother what Yugi had said, it was a matter of getting the right moment to get away long enough to. Yugi started inside the Dome and Mokuba spoke up.

"My brother said he would be waiting for you at the top floor."

Yugi nodded and turned to enter the Dome.

"You're worried," Sanura stated softly, as she walked up behind him.

Mokuba nodded.  "It's like it never ends. This wasn't supposed to happen. We should have been in America still, but once again, he changed our plans. This is getting tiring."

"I understand, Mokuba, but…" She hesitated and the boy looked up at her.

"But what?"

"It's possible this is about something much more than it appears. We can only wait and see." He nodded and they walked toward a separate set of elevators from the one Yugi took to reach the top. They stopped when they heard the sounds of pounding footsteps on the pavement behind them.

"Kaiba's car is out front, so that means Yugi must be here."

"Brilliant deduction Mr. Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot." Turning, they saw Joey and Tristan stopped in the front lobby. 

Mokuba rolled his eyes.  "If you're looking for Yugi, he's upstairs."

"What's goin' on, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"My brother's about to duel him. So, if you want front row seats, I suggest taking that elevator to the top." Mokuba pointed to the far elevator and the guys jumped in while Sanura and Mokuba got into the one on the opposite side.

They were to be above the action running the controls for the wide-screen monitor and holographic projectors. Everyone was in place; the duelists were ready to enter their platforms. Seto entered first, a cheerful smirk curving his lips. Yugi had allowed Yami to take his place in the duel, and he made his entrance right after Seto's.

"I'm so glad you decided to drop in, Yugi," Seto practically purred. Sanura did not like the look in his eyes. She frowned as she watched Seto prepare his deck. "I hope you're ready, because this time, things are going to be different." The monitors hummed and the projectors blinked on. "You did bring your god cards, right? Otherwise, this duel wouldn't be any fun at all."

"Kaiba, haven't you felt it? The dark presence that has filled this place?"

Sanura realized with a jolt that her father's spirit was right. Her heart felt cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was most definitely a mysterious force gathered in the Dome. She wasted not another minute as she pulled her cell phone out and made the call she had been wanting to make all along.

"Yes, Ms. Kornari, please?" She waited until she heard her mother's voice on the other end. "Yes, it's Sanura. Something bad is about to happen, and I fear it's soon. We are at the Duel Dome. Mr. Kaiba has challenged Yugi to another duel. But this one feels wrong. Yami is here and even he says he can sense a dark presence." Her mother listened quietly as Sanura went over the details of Yugi's vision. When nothing more could be said, she whispered her goodbye and hung up the phone. Mokuba glanced over at her as she returned to the control panel.

"Something bad really is happening, isn't it?"

"Not yet, but if things play out the way I think they will, then we are in a world full of trouble."

* * *

 


	30. I Finally Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter would be the last chapter, but as I started writing it, I realized how long it would be if I didn't break it up. So this way Pharaoh's Fate part 3 will end with a nice even 30 chapters instead. Hope you like.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:
> 
> Aurora Phoenix(Kornari), Natara Merren, Saphira Rayan, Draxon Niklar, Braedon Sadane, Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Ohanze, Namir, Lord Renthis (all the characters beginning with Aurora are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine legally…)

* * *

 

"That's the second phone call in less than a half hour, Aurora, what's going on?" Aurora looked down at Saphira who was taking notes from a book spread open on her lap.

"Both Adais and Sanura have called me; seems the sorcerer's vow is real enough."

"What do you mean?" Natara asked, walking into the room with another armful of books.

"Adais told me that the mummy in Anubis' sarcophagus just disappeared from the museum. The Pyramid of Light went with it. Then Sanura told me of a vision Yugi had. It seems Anubis may have connected with Seto's jealousy. His constant need to be better than Yugi and Yami has fueled such a hate that Anubis' spirit latched on to him and is using him to carry out the beginning of his plan to take down the Pharaoh." She stopped talking as Pegasus appeared in the doorway, shaken. "Lose another duel, Pegasus?"

He said nothing as he walked to the table and carefully sat down in his chair.

"I will take that for a yes," Natara grinned.

"Pegasus, really, you called Kaiba the disappointment. All you have done was prove you aren't even half the duelist you claimed to be when you had your Millennium Item." He did not even look up at Aurora's chiding words. She frowned. Normally that kind of comment from her would have set him off, but he seemed beside himself over something she could not be sure of. "Pegasus?"

"There was only one card, I swear," he moaned to no one in particular. The women looked at each other, lost.

"What one card?" Saphira asked him.

He looked up then.  "I had only created one card that could have been strong enough to defeat the god cards."

"And?" Aurora prompted when he made no move to continue.

"Kaiba said there were two cards in my deck. I still swear there was only one."

Aurora frowned.  "Pegasus, I told you to check your deck after the dream you had. Anubis had to have somehow made a card appear in your deck. It's the only explanation. I can come up with."

"But how? He's dead,"

Saphira returned with a frown.  "Body, yes, but his spirit still walks. The chanting that has been common in all the visions concerning him has got to do with his moving around."

"If that's the case then shouldn't we get back to Domino?" Natara asked.

Aurora nodded.  "The sooner the better."

"We'll take my helicopter," Pegasus offered.

"Very well, but we have to leave now." There was a sudden bright flash in her head that made her stop in her tracks and cringe. Her hands came up to hold her head as if trying to prevent it from falling off her shoulders.

"Aurora?" Natara and Saphira looked on stunned as their friend cried out.

"What's going on?" Pegasus asked them.

"Looks like one of her stronger visions. She hasn't had one of those in a long time," Saphira commented as she helped Aurora to sit down. "Come on, Aurora, tell us, what's going on."

"The gods, they've been summoned," she informed them with a groan.

"That's good right?"

"No, they didn't stay long. The power of the Pyramid of Light has taken them out of the game."

"But that wasn't the card I had in my deck," Pegasus said with a frown.

"It's the card Anubis planted there for Seto. Yugi has been trapped within the confines of the Pharaoh's puzzle. Joey and Tristan were pulled in as well. Seto and Yami are playing Anubis' game now with stakes far greater than either of them can comprehend," Aurora explained.

Natara looked up at Pegasus. She was not one to typically give orders, but she knew Anubis. She knew the danger. She knew they had to get there like yesterday.

"Pegasus, get the chopper ready, now." He did not argue. He called to the control room in his castle and informed them that a chopper was ready and waiting for them on the landing platform. Aurora stood and raced with them to the aircraft and jumped inside, taking her place and buckling up, as the others joined her and the helicopter lifted into the sky.

 _Let's just hope when we get there, that we aren't too late,_  she thought.  _My Pharaoh, please, hold on._

"Aurora," Saphira whispered, leaning closer to be heard. "We'll never get there in time. Not at this pace."

Aurora nodded and motioned to get Natara's attention. All three joined hands and closed their eyes. Pegasus watched silently as they each began to take on a soft colored hue. Aurora's was white, Natara's was a blue-violet, and Saphira's was a deep red. The pilot gasped when the colors seemed to envelop the aircraft.

"What's going on?" He exclaimed.

Pegasus shushed him and nodded to continue to keep his eye on the air. The Duel Monster creator did all he could to keep his mouth closed as he watched them work together in awe. The light began to overpower the senses and he could not help but shield his remaining eye from it. When he opened the eye and looked around, they were flying straight toward the Kaiba Duel Dome.

"It's like we jumped ahead in time," he murmured.

"Not quite," Aurora told him equally as soft. "I told you there were things about me you never knew. The same applies to my friends. We didn't jump time. We simply moved the aircraft closer to our destination."

"Amazing," he breathed. "Just what are you?"

"A woman, just… better."

"Approaching the Duel Dome, Mr. Pegasus," the pilot informed them, stopping the conversation much to Aurora's relief.

"Good, get in as close as you can."

"Copy that."

* * *

Down on the street, Adais, Zahara, Téa, and Solomon were running toward the direction of the bright beam of blue light they saw shining from the Duel Dome. 

"That light," Zahara breathed.

"It's the same color as the Pyramid of Light," Solomon added.

"We may already be too late," Adais finished as he took off down the street once more.

* * *

Aurora closed her eyes to concentrate on sensing Yami's presence as they drew nearer to the Dome. Several flashes filled her mind. She saw Yugi running down corridor after corridor, searching for the Pharaoh. She saw Joey and Tristan trying to locate their friend. She caught a glimpse of Seto's smirk as he played his next attack. It was an attack that sent her reeling as well. She flinched at the sudden pain she felt in her back that tore through her chest. Discreetly, she raised a hand to feel for any marks, but her hands came into contact with none. She realized with a start that the attack had hurt Yami in a way no one could have been prepared for. 

"He's calling out for energy," she whispered.

"What?" Natara asked.

"Anubis, he needs life force energy to be reborn. He is using the energy given in the duel to regain his strength." She cringed again as she sensed Yami take another attack.  _Be strong, I know you can do this._

* * *

 

Adais and Zahara's breaths hissed in as they approached the Duel Dome with caution. Téa and Solomon carefully picked their way around the fallen debris.

"It looks like an earthquake hit this place," Téa commented as the continued forward. They ducked under one of the doors that had been jarred open and slipped inside. They froze when they came to the foot of a large bright blue pyramid. "What  _is_ that thing?" she asked fearfully.

"That's what I want to know."

They all turned to see Mokuba as Sanura helped him around some of the roof that had fallen in around them.

"Sanura? Are you all right?" Adais asked his sister.

She nodded and frowned when Zahara came up to give a closer inspection.  "I said I was fine, Zahara, back off, please," she said in a tightly controlled voice. 

"All right, fine. I was just checking."

"What happened in here?" Solomon asked Sanura and Mokuba, trying to get back on the topic.

"Mokuba, is Yugi inside that thing?" Téa added.   

Mokuba nodded.  "Yeah, he's in there, and so's my brother. What is it?"

"It looks like a super-sized version of that Pyramid of Light that was taken from the museum earlier," Solomon commented.

Adais nodded.  "I wouldn't be surprised."

"That was the name of the card Mr. Kaiba played before all this happened," Sanura told them.

"But none of this was done by the holograms, or else it would have disappeared when the cave-in happened," Mokuba added.

"Then how could this be happening?" Téa asked.

"It has to be Anubis," Zahara said softly.

"It was a part of the legend," Solomon agreed.

"'The day will come when darkness comes from light. The Sorcerer shall rise again to take his place as king; he promises fulfilled.'"

Zahara looked at Adais incredulously.  "You mean to tell me you memorized the legend?"

He shrugged.  "I get bored sometimes at work." His sister shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, if Kaiba had that card and used it to bring this to the field, having them trapped inside it is just what Anubis needs."

"What do you mean? Will my brother be all right?"

Adais looked down at Mokuba.  "If we find a way to get through to him soon, he may have a chance. Right now Anubis is using them to make his vow to return and take control a reality."

Mokuba turned to look up at the pyramid again.  "This is crazy. We have to find a way to get them out of that thing."

" _If_  we can get them out of that thing," Téa muttered hopelessly.

Adais looked up at the pyramid again, remembering his earlier words to his son.

" _The Pharaoh has another partner who can help him when the time comes," Adais said with a glance at his son. "There is a prophecy that was written on the sarcophagus that is supposed to be the key. Figure it out and you will have your answer."  
_

"' _The Eye that sees what's yet to come; it's vision shall be fulfilled, unless blinded by events predetermined thus light and shadows both be killed.'"  
_

Adais closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

 _Remember the words I told you, my son. Only you are in a position to help the Pharaoh now._ A shrill dragon's scream cut through the silence in the dome and they realized the monitors were still picking up the actions within the Pyramid.

"Can it be? A dragon I have never seen before?" Solomon asked the question more to himself than anyone else.

They listened as Seto explained that for every dragon in his graveyard his Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gained an extra five hundred life points. He had five dragons in his graveyard so the extra boost gave his shining dragon forty-five hundred attack points. Yami showed no fear as his magician began to glow.

"Don't forget that due to my sorcerer's special power, your dragon's points decrease!"

"I don't think so, Yugi, not this time. My dragon's Shining Diffusion will take care of that."

They watched as Yami faltered when the magician's spell was deactivated by the attack from the Dragon.  "But that's not possible!"

"It is, Yugi. See, my dragon is so powerful it allows me to choose which magic trap, or special ability affects it. Just face it; your days as a champion duelist are over!" Seto's face held a look a strong determination and Yami scowled. "Now, my Blue Eyes, hit him again with Shining Neutron Blast!"

The dragon did as commanded and the monitors were temporarily blinded in the attack.  When the screen came back on to view, they saw the magician was destroyed and Yami was taken down to two hundred life points. Adais, Zahara, and Sanura all gave worried looks to each other when they saw the condition of their father's spirit. He was barely hanging on, his strength leaving him with every lost life point. Zahara and Sanura forgot about their earlier squabble and reached to hold each other's hand. Adais soon joined them. They knew there was nothing they could do but watch, but they wanted to find some way to reach their father's spirit to let him know he was not alone.

"How do you like it?" Seto taunted. "The pain, the sting of defeat? I felt it for too long."

The Pharaoh's children winced when they saw a bright blue and white stream of light exit from their father's back and he fell forward to the ground.

"Yugi!" Solomon called out.

"Please, get up!" Téa cried, her tears evident in her voice.

But he did not move. The Puzzle fell to the floor with a thunk and his eyes closed. Adais felt Zahara's hand tremble in his and he gave it a squeeze. He only wished he felt as confident in his own reassurance though. Sanura bowed her head and struggled to breathe. It was hard for them to see him fall and know they could not jump in to stop this. They heard Téa's pleas behind them.

"What has gotten into my brother?" Mokuba wondered aloud. He would have been proud of Seto for his win, but to him, this felt wrong on too many levels.

"Adais, what's happened to Yugi?" Téa asked.

Adais shook his head.  "Every time he loses life points he loses his life energy."

"But how?"

"That pyramid as I have said is a source of great power. It has created a dark shadow game. It ends when one or both players are lifeless on the floor. The one who created it, needs their energy to be reborn."

"No," Zahara whispered. A single tear slipped down her face. "It can't end like this. It just can't."

"Don't worry, Zahara," Sanura said softly. "It won't. He's strong. He'll make it through this. Just watch."

There was a gasp as the energy around the pyramid began to grow. Adais pulled in front of his sisters and shoved them all backward as it began to glow.

"Now what's going on?" Téa shouted.

"I don't know, but the energy is so strong it's making my pacemaker go crazy," Solomon told her. Adais knew he had to get them farther back if only for Solomon's sake so he continued to push them farther.

"Get back! We don't know what could happen. Let's try to stay out of harm's way here!"

"Good idea!" Mokuba shouted back over the rumble being created by the energy of the pyramid.

Lightning struck down around them and more of the roof came crumbling to the ground. Pieces striking the pyramid were absorbed by the walls keeping the duelists protected. The spectators found themselves quickly running out of space to run as the floors began to split under their feet.

"Anyone else have any bright ideas?" Téa asked as she jumped over one crack to a more stable piece of flooring.

"Up here!"

They all looked up to see Pegasus waving at them from a helicopter. A rope ladder was tossed down to them.

"Yeah, get up that ladder and fast," Adais returned, his voice sounding colder than he had intended.

"I'd hurry up!" Pegasus shouted down to them as more of the floor broke up under them.

It took only an instant to spur them into action as each climbed up the ladder far enough to be hoisted clear of the dome. Once safe, they climbed the rest of the way and collapsed onto the floor of the aircraft.

"You have perfect timing as usual, Lady Aurora," Solomon told her with a half smile as he held a hand to his chest.

"Are you all right, Solomon?" Aurora asked him, concern flashing in her deep blue eyes.

He nodded his head and sat up a little more. Mokuba looked up at Pegasus with a scowl.

"What are  _you_  doing here?"

Aurora arched an eyebrow in partial amusement as Pegasus frowned.

"How about we start with a thank you, you little ingrate? If I hadn't figured out what this whole Pyramid of Light thing was, you'd all be crushed."

Three feminine coughs caught their attention and Pegasus grinned as he looked up to see Natara, Saphira and Aurora all glaring at him with their arms folded in front of their chests.

"What he means, is as soon as  _we_  put the pieces together we knew we didn't have much time after your brother left the castle," Natara corrected.

Pegasus rolled his eyes once before staring down at the pyramid below them.  "Your brother thinks he got that card from me, but what he doesn't know is that card was placed in my deck as a set up by an ancient madman who tried to take over the world more than three thousand years ago."

"Taking a wild guess here, his name wouldn't be Anubis would it?" Mokuba asked idly.

"You've heard of him?"

"Only just recently."

Téa looked down at the pyramid as the helicopter made a circle around the dome. They caught sight of a red glowing Eye of Horus.

"There has to be a way we can stop this and help them." Aurora had caught sight of the Eye as well and closed her eyes. It's power called out to her, but that wasn't all she heard. Her sensitive hearing picked up a familiar dark voice that made her blood freeze.

"Foolish mortals, there is nothing you can do to stop my rebirth. I have become one with the Pharaoh through his realm and now his life force feeds my own."

 _Don't listen to him, Yugi,_  she thought desperately.  _He can be stopped. You have the power and will to stop him, I know you do. You are as brave as the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's blood runs through your veins. Don't give in to the hopeless words Anubis tells you._  Her thoughts were interrupted when Téa suddenly jumped up beside her and climbed to the door of the helicopter.

"Téa! Are you out of your mind?" Mokuba shouted to her.

"Sit down before you fall!" Solomon added.

"Foolish Girl, you'll throw the whole aircraft into a tailspin!" Pegasus lectured.

She seemed to hear none of it, though.  "My friends need me, I just know it," was her only response as she began to tilt forward.

"No!" Aurora cried out, leaning forward to grab her. There had been too many people in the aircraft, however, and she was unable to capture her balance as Téa's weight pulled them both out of the helicopter.

"Hold on!"

Several voices called out and Aurora barely felt the hands grabbing a hold of their bodies as her spirit was pulled free from it and taken toward the Eye of Horus. She opened her eyes to see Téa's spirit was caught up in her arms.

 _Great, the one girl who hates me the most and I have to latch onto her,_  she thought with an inward groan. Aurora's children blinked in shock and sat numbly back on their seats.

"Okay, someone tell me what just happened?" Mokuba asked with a frown.

"Will do," Natara told him. "As soon as we figure it out ourselves."

* * *

"Hang on, Téa," Aurora told the brunette as they fell and tumbled through the glowing Eye and crashed into a swirl of strong energy. Aurora cringed and tried to hold back her cry as pain struck her from all sides. Somehow in the fall, she and Téa separated from each other and spun so they were back to back. A bright and surprised voice called Téa's name while one with an accent recognized Aurora with their friend. Aurora bowed her head to them as Téa moved to face them. 

"How'd you find us?" Joey asked.

"Are you kidding? Remember the friendship symbol we drew?"

She held up her hand as a piece of the symbol seemed to glow on the back of it. Her smile matched the purity of their friendship and Aurora could not help but feel the hope the girl instilled in her friends. A look around the room, however, gave her a very uneasy feeling. The sarcophagus at the far end brought back more memories than she cared to relish at the moment. It also brought on a wave of anger.

"Of course we do," Tristan assured Téa.

"The ink may be gone, but our friendship will always remain," Joey added with a grin. Yugi looked down at the back of his hand as Téa seemed to float closer to him.

"We're all here with you. We'll always be with you," she told him softly. Yugi looked up and around at his friend.

"Thanks guys," he told them, placing his hand in front of him. The others did the same.

"Friends till the end," they all said in unison.

Aurora frowned, her eyes narrowing as ominous laughter filled the dark room. She turned to glance over her shoulder when she heard a cry and Yugi called out Téa's name. She watched as the girl was pulled away from her friends and suspended up in the air.

"Your pathetic little bond is nothing against my power," the gruff voice told them.

"Anubis," Aurora growled.

"A pleasure to see you again, my queen," the voice taunted. Four pairs of eyes blinked in shock as Aurora glared at the sarcophagus.

"The pleasure is yours, I assure you."

"Care to try your trick again?"

"Nope," she said with a smirk. "I don't need to. There is another who will take you out this time."

"Say what you will, but soon my soul will be completely restored and when that happens, your world will then be shrouded in darkness."

"You know, I'm really not much of a dark person," Joey told the voice.

"Yeah, I'm much more partial to the light," Tristan agreed.

Aurora rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"The end is at hand. You should be begging for my mercy yet you continue on about friendship and togetherness? So be it! The group that fights together, dies together!"

Aurora and Téa both cried out as a golden beam shot from the carving above the sarcophagus and struck them, releasing them of the spiritual hold that had kept them both suspended above the army of undead. The glow around them faded and they quickly dropped. Their names were called out by the boys.

"Look out!" Yugi shouted.

Téa closed her eyes and did a spin kick to clear her landing. Aurora raised her hand and a white staff appeared allowing her the extra room to clear another path for herself.

"I coulda done dat," Joey tried to convince his friends as he blinked in shock at Téa.

"Nice, a weapon out of thin air," Tristan breathed, impressed.

Téa let out a scream as she realized what she had just done and Aurora's head dropped in frustration only a moment before she regained her fighting stance. Behind her, Joey and Tristan lept into action as Téa ran from mummy to mummy in a complete freak-out. Aurora grunted as she struck at another small group before leaping over a few others to land near Yugi.

"Yugi, listen to me; you have to get to that sarcophagus. You will find what you need to help defeat Anubis in there," she told him as she struck at another mummy coming toward them.

"But how will I know what I need?"

"You'll know. Remember the prophecy, Yugi. 'The Eye that sees what's yet to come; it's vision shall be fulfilled, unless blinded by events predetermined, thus light and shadows both be killed.' Yugi, the answer is in the prophecy. I'll help clear you a path, the rest is up to you. The Pharaoh needs you, right now, Yugi. He can barely sense you from in here. He feels alone. He needs you to prove to him that you are still alive by succeeding in this task. I have faith in you. I know you can do this."

Yugi looked across the room. His friends were trying their best to fend off the mummies all the while swallowing their fear. His fearful eyes took on a determined look.

"Right, I  _will_  do this. For the Pharaoh, but most importantly, for my friends."

Aurora smiled and started down the stairs, clearing the path for Yugi one mummy at a time.  "I'll take you as far as the platform, the rest you'll have to do on your own," she promised him.

He followed behind her and stopped only when she brought both feet together to leap up and over him. He turned to see her behind him, guarding him. "I've done my part this time, Yugi. The rest is up to you."

Yugi turned back to the sarcophagus and Aurora prayed that he would figure the prophecy out soon. She could feel Yami weakening even more as Anubis continued to pull at his energy. 

_Please Yugi, hurry._

* * *

 

The mood in the helicopter was somber as they looked at the two soulless bodies resting on the floor. Adais swallowed hard and brushed the hair away from his mother's face as Mokuba placed a blanket over Téa's lifeless form.

"What were they thinking?" Pegasus asked.

Solomon shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak when the monitors and speakers kicked back on below them. Pegasus flipped a switch on the control panel to increase the ability to hear what was being said between Seto and Yami.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Seto boasted as Yami struggled to stand up. "Lying there on the ground like a dog waiting to be put out of its misery. Get up and I can finish it for you." There was a brief pause before Seto continued. The group gasped when it sounds as though two voices were coming from his mouth. "Get up so I can knock you back down!"

"Brother?" Mokuba whispered, too scared to think straight.

Natara and Saphira looked at each other, their faces grim.  "Anubis," they said softly in unison.

They turned back to the screen to see Yami sit up. Sweat beaded on his brow. A light of grim memory seemed to shine in his eyes. A small part of him had begun to remember.

" _Well, Pharaoh? Your move. Will you attack while I hold her near?"_  Yami's eyes widened again as the voice echoed in his head. There was a brief flash of a woman in white, her arms bound behind her back. Her head was lowered so he could not see her face, but he could tell that she was with child. Adais' words filtered into his mind as he remembered listening to the conversation Yugi had back at the museum with his father.

" _The Pharaoh was forced into a battle with the sorcerer when his queen was taken captive. He was even more concerned as the queen was expecting to be a mother within the next month."  
_

" _This Queen… She is the one who destroyed that sorcerer?"  
_

" _Not in the way you are thinking. It is true that she made the final move, but she and the Pharaoh had to work together. It was something she always said. He could never defeat the sorcerer on his own."_   Yami tried once again to talk some sense into Seto's mind. A part of him realized, though, that his opponent was already too far under the control of the sorcerer. Still, he could not help but try.

"Something's not right here Kaiba and you  _know_  it."

"Spare me, you just can't stand that your reputation's at stake."

Yami's eyes closed a moment. He wished that just for a moment, Seto would listen to reason. Unfortunately, reason was nowhere to be found when it came to his adversary.

"You honestly have  _no_  idea what's at stake here," Yami told him with a growl. He struggled slightly as he pulled a card from his deck to make his turn. "I don't care what the cost, Kaiba, I  _cannot_  let you win this duel." Big Shield Gardna appeared in front of him in defense mode.

"I'm beginning to think you're the one who has no idea what this is all about," Seto chided him. "Payback, revenge," Seto pulled a card from his deck and placed it face down on the field. "I can promise this card will see that it happens, too."

Mokuba's gaze was distracted from the duel as the helicopter made another circle around the dome.

"Look, down there!" The others looked in the direction Mokuba pointed.

"It's Joey and Tristan," Solomon told them.

"We gotta get down there," Mokuba said to Pegasus.

The older man nodded and motioned for his pilot to take them closer so they could depart from the aircraft. They had just reached the landing the teens' bodies had fallen when Seto's dragon made another attack. Zahara watched her father as he struggled to remain standing under the pressure.

"I told you this duel was going to be different, Yugi," Seto started. As she listened, she caught the other voice as it came through in combination with Seto's once again. "You may have beaten me in the past, but there is nothing you can do to stop me from having my revenge. I hope you're ready, 'cause you're finished!" The mingling of voices gave her chills and she shivered.

"Kind of freaky, isn't it?" Natara asked softly as she came up beside her and peered over the railing at the monitor.

"I just wish I could see them for real and not on a monitor screen," Zahara admitted with a sigh.

"He'll be all right. You just have to believe that, okay?" The younger woman nodded and stared up at the monitor again.

"I'm not finished yet," Yami told the CEO as he pulled another card. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

"So go ahead and draw your two pathetic cards. Not like they'll help you anyway."

"I summon Watapon in defense mode and because I used Pot of Greed to summon Watapon, I can summon another monster to the field. I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! It's your move."

"Riiight. You expect me to believe you will stop me using a cream puff and an elf? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Yami avoided a response to Seto's comment. "Fine, suit yourself. My card of demise sends my Spear Dragon to the graveyard, increasing my Shining Dragon's points by another five hundred."

"Please Kaiba, you have  _got_  to listen to me!"

"I'll listen to no one! All I want to hear from you," the group flinched as the double voice returned to finish Seto's retort, "is your anguished cry of defeat!"

"Kaiba, for the last time, I am  _begging_  you to stop this!"

"As much as it pleases me to hear you beg, I must decline."

" _Kaiba!_  People are getting hurt. Lives are in danger. Lives of those we both care about. Even the life of your brother. Please, Kaiba, listen to me for once in your life. This Pyramid of Light is the source of it all. You have to stop it before anyone else gets hurt."

Sanura and Adais lifted their mother's limp body and placed it alongside Téa, Joey, and Tristan as their father spoke. Pegasus turned to listen. He had grown to know that when Yugi spoke, it was wise to listen. Seeing so many new things that day only fed his reasoning in listening more.

"There is a dark presence here, Kaiba. Even  _you_  can't deny it. With every life point lost, we  _both_  become weaker." Yami lifted his hand and pointed at Seto. "I  _know_  you can feel it. We must stop, _before_  it's too late!"

Seto lowered his head for a moment with a growl. Sanura joined her sister and Natara at the railing and looked at the monitor. She frowned at the look of concentration on Seto's face.

"He's fighting something," she said softly.

"Do you think he knows what father says is true?"

Sanura shook her head.  "Even if he did, he's too proud a man to admit it. No, this is something else altogether." Her words were verified when Seto looked up at Yami once again.

"I'm afraid for you, it's already, too, late, Yugi!"

"No, Kaiba, please, you mustn't do this! We still have time to stop this madness! All we have to do is end. This. Duel.!"

"Funny you should say that. That was exactly what I had in mind. Shining Blue Eyes, activate your final special ability!"

"No, you are playing with forces you do not understand!"

"I activate Shining Nova! The power is so powerful it will destroy itself plus any card I choose, and I choose to destroy: the Pyramid of Light!" Gasps were heard on the landing as everyone turned to watch the attack.

"Can he really destroy the card that has created so much havoc?" Pegasus asked.

"Looks like he's going to try," Adais answered tensely.

"Your reign as the King of Games is over! That title will be back where it should have been all along. With me! Not only will I take back my title and the respect that comes with it, but I will also lay claim to your three Egyptian god cards!"

"No!" Zahara whispered, her eyes wide. "He needs those!"

Natara gripped her hand tightly and kept her expression blank as she watched the duel. The dragon attacked and everyone watched with bated breath, waiting for the field to be free of the blue pyramid. Several cries of shock went up when the attack ended and the pyramid remained. Seto's eyes widened and he lost his cool and controlled look as he tried to figure out what went wrong. Evil laughter filled the dome.

"This, I cannot allow!" An ominous voice called out from within the Pyramid.

"Is that?" Sanura started to ask before her voice gave out on her. Natara nodded her head.

"That would be the voice of Anubis," Saphira answered.

"How was the Pyramid of Light not destroyed?" Yami called out to Seto. The CEO frowned in confusion.

"The Pyramid of Light endures, because I will it, so great is my power," the voice responded.

Yami looked around for the source of the voice. Once again the voice called out to buried pieces of his memory. He knew who was speaking and his heart beat with fury.

"What is going on? Show yourself, whoever you are!" Seto commanded.

"You mean you did not know?" The voice laughed again. "I have been here the whole time; whispering in your ear."

"The whole- No! That can't be! This must be some sort of trick!"

"Kaiba! Look out!" Yami shouted as a grey puddle appeared behind the CEO. Out of the puddle, a figure began to emerge. Seto turned and stopped cold, his eyes wide as the figure reached out and grabbed him by his head. He cried out in shock and confusion. "Kaiba, no!" Yami shouted again as the CEO was lifted off his feet.

"You have served me well, my puppet, but you have outlived your  _usefulness_!" The figure tossed Seto aside like a rag doll. He landed hard several feet away and remained still.

"Kaiba!" Yami called out again, but he received no response from his fallen opponent. He turned back and watched as the figure continued his transformation. From his chest, the artifact from the museum pulled free and shone brightly. Long blond hair fall elegantly over his shoulders and a long red cloak draped itself down his back. Instantly, Yami saw the scene in his memory. The battle that had taken place in the Temple of the Book of the Dead. (1) He knew the monsters this man would play. He also knew there was very little chance of him succeeding.

 _My queen helped me then, but she is not here now. I cannot possibly defeat him alone, but how can I do this without forfeiting the duel?_   Yami glared daggers at his new, yet old, opponent.

"So it's been  _you_  behind all of this! Manipulating Kaiba all along! The man who had claimed to be the Egyptian Lord of the Dead: Anubis."

"I am pleased that you remember me all these years, my Pharaoh. It makes my vengeance that much sweeter. You will fall and my reign of destruction shall begin again!"

"Egyptian Lord of the Dead," Yami scoffed. "You aren't even worthy to hold open the  _door!_ "

"Ick, that guy is Anubis?" Zahara cringed at the sight of him.

Sanura shrugged.  "He's not  _that_  bad looking." Her siblings turned to stare at her as if she had grown a second head. She backed up with a sheepish grin. "What? Not like I  _meant_  that! I was only saying…" her voice trialed off and she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Either way, this is the guy that nearly killed ou-" Adais paused as Pegasus, Mokuba, and two of Pegasus' men came to join him at the railing. "The queen," he said instead.

"The souls of your mortal friends have already fallen, Pharaoh; trapped within the walls of your puzzle," Anubis informed Yami.

Sanura blinked and Zahara gasped. Yami pulled up sharply and looked down at his puzzle before bowing his head in silent prayer.

"But… they… they can't be gone," Sanura breathed.

Zahara shook her head.  "Anubis is playing mind games with him. I can still sense mother's presence," she assured her sister. Natara and Saphira agreed.

"Yugi's tough. He's fine, I'm sure," Adais added for Solomon's comfort.

"Poor Pharaoh, your friends are gone; lost in the confines of the Labyrinth of the Dead. No one is here to help you this time."

Yami tensed, still bowed over the puzzle.  "You're wrong," he snarled, his temper barely controlled. His eyes flashed red and orange flames. Natara and Saphira jumped at the sudden sensation and looked at each other in shock. "I can still sense them. They are still with me. I will fight to protect them. No matter what happens, I will not let your evil plan come to light, Anubis!" Yami vowed, standing straighter to face the evil sorcerer head on. A purple light seemed to glow around Anubis, but as the group of spectators watched, they saw what appeared to be red flames surrounding Yami.

"Can it be?" Natara blinked.

"I think it is!" Saphira breathed.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked them.

"Something we didn't think would happen so soon," Saphira responded. "You see…" She stopped not sure how to continue.

"The Pharaoh had been given access to special powers when he was alive and in power three thousand plus years ago. A power that reacts to his emotions and burns as brightly as his soul. We didn't think he still had access to those powers right now," Natara continued.

"He has had them all along," Zahara commented lightly.

"He has?"

The younger blond nodded.  "Yes, I saw them in Duelist Kingdom during his duel with Panic. Panic had used fire as a tactic to first throw Yami off his game and then later as a means to destroy him. But it was as if the fire bent to his command. All it did was form this wall around him that protected him from the attack."(2)

"Wow," Natara whispered. "I guess not all of him was lost when he was sealed away then."

"I always wondered why there was never another chosen one," Saphira said with a nod.

They ignored the questionable glances turned in their direction as they quietly discussed the situation. After a moment, everyone turned back to the duel as it began again.

"All I must do is defeat you in this duel and my prophecy will be fulfilled. The dark Shadow Magic that you so carefully locked away centuries ago will be at my hands to release. You will be destroyed. The world will be mine once more." Two duel cards appeared in Anubis' outstretched hands as he spoke and a small light surrounded them. "And with the Pyramid of Light at my control, there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Dark mist swirled around the pyramid making it difficult for the others to watch the duel play out. "I summon the terrible beasts, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia!" Yami drew a card from his deck and gave it a long look before placing it face down on the duel disk.

"Search your deck from now until Doomsday, but you have nothing that can defeat my creatures. No, my Pharaoh, I'm afraid your last day, is today. Now watch as the last of your defense is ripped away!"

A card appeared face down in front of Anubis as Sphinx Teleia roared and attacked Yami's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Yami flinched slightly as the elf was slashed to shreds before him. Next Andro Sphinx attacked his Watapon, and half of its points were deducted from Yami's life points.

"Now, you are left with a weak one hundred life points left."

"Oh, no!" Mokuba cried out.

"Yugi!" Solomon shouted down.

Anubis laughed wholeheartedly.  "Your fate is sealed, Pharaoh. Soon  _you_  will be the relic buried away."

Yami looked down at the card he drew. His last card.  "Fate has another path for me, of that I am certain, so your idea of my future will have to wait," he told the sorcerer. He only wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

* * *

"Hey, Yuge! How's it goin' up dere?" Joey asked his friend as he tried to kick a mummy in the chest. Yugi did not answer. He stared, lost in thought, at the tablet above the sarcophagus. Aurora took another swipe with her staff to send another batch of mummies scattering to the floor. Téa screeched when one grabbed her shoulder and she dashed behind Tristan. 

"All right, enough of this," Aurora growled. "White Light Strike!" There was a bright blast of light and several of the mummies disintegrated into dust. This time, they did not return.

"Awesome!" Joey cheered.

"Just like in the movies," Tristan smiled before ducking as another mummy came up behind him.

"Yeah, but like the movies, my gifts have their limits…" She glanced over her shoulder as Yugi struggled to lift the lid of the sarcophagus. She jumped backward to help him push it off. "I take it you figured it out?"

"Yeah, I think so. 'Events predetermined" is another way of saying Fate. The Dagger of Fate is the key to ending this, right?"

Aurora smiled.  "You got it. Now all you have to do is find the Dagger of Fate and put it to work for you." She stepped behind him again to ward off the approaching mummies while Yugi rummaged through the empty sarcophagus.

"Please be in here somewhere," she heard him plead. She grinned when she heard his grateful shout. "Here we go. I just hope Fate is on our side!"

Aurora turned to look as Yugi cocked his arm back and heaved the dagger at a bright orb of light in the Eye of Horus on the tablet. Her breath hissed in and time seemed to stand still as it hurtled and crashed against the tablet before falling with a clatter to the floor.

"No!" Yugi failed to notice the small chip the dagger had caused in the stone. He gasped as the chip cracked and spread. Golden lightning spread the crack even more as pieces of it began to shatter and fall.

"Great work, Yugi," Aurora praised him as the mummies began to fall where they stood. "I knew you could do it." A bright white light filled the room as the walls of the puzzle faded from sight.

* * *

Blue lightning flashed around the large, blue pyramid. Everyone turned their gaze to the monitor to see Anubis frown down at the pendant about his neck. Yami looked down at his own questioningly before closing his eyes with a smile. 

"What do you think happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Yugi figured out the prophecy," Natara answered with a grin.

"Now if Yami can just defeat Anubis with his power weakened like this, everyone will be safe again," Saphira added with a bright smile of her own.

"I play double spell," Yami told Anubis as he discarded a card from his hand. "The magic allows me to call out a card from my opponent's graveyard. The card I wish to use is Monster Reborn. So now, come forth, mighty Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" The great beast rose from the depths behind Yami. "I have a hunch this time your pyramid will not be able to stand up to the attack of this great dragon." Anubis scowled as Yami called out his attack. "Go, Shining Nova! Destroy the Pyramid of Light!"

The crowd watched with bated breath as once again the dragon summoned all its power for this one devastating attack. They feared Anubis would have another trick to pull out at the last moment, but as they watched, cracks began to appear and piece by piece the pyramid began to fall apart.

"Impossible!" Anubis roared.

Pegasus turned at the sound of a soft moan and motioned to the others that Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Aurora had begun to wake up. Slowly, they stood and made their way to the railing. Adais, Zahara, and Sanura all gave grateful looks to their mother while Natara and Saphira hugged her. Joey, Téa, and Tristan looked at each other trying to figure out what had happened.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Aurora told her friends and family softly. "This battle isn't over."

They all nodded and turned back to the duel. Anubis scowled openly, his rage too hot to be controlled.

"And with the Pyramid destroyed, I shall end my turn," Yami told him, an air of finality in his voice.

"You're opponent tried and failed to destroy the pyramid with that dragon. You alone couldn't make such a difference," Anubis challenged him.

"That's because once again, he wasn't alone, Anubis." The sorcerer and Yami both looked up at the voice that had spoke. Yami's eyes widened briefly at the shock of seeing Aurora on the landing, but something glimmered beside him and he smiled. "He was never alone."

Yami nodded.  "Nor will I ever  _be_  alone," he added.

Anubis growled again.  "Fine, you destroyed the card, but you haven't destroyed the pyramid around my neck. Now, behold its awesome power!" He lifted his hand and a creature pulled itself from the ground in front of him. "I am taking a page from your book, Pharaoh. Two heads are apparently better than one." They all watched as the form took on it's greatest shape. "Theinen, The Great Sphinx, Arise!" Anubis reached down to the pendant. "Now, Pyramid of Light, feed my beast with dead souls set free!" Dark spirits circled the duelists before filling the two heads of Anubis' creature. Aurora gasped and clung to the railing.

"What  _is_  that thing?" Saphira breathed.

"Remember when he said he was gearing up to create a larger monster during their very first meet?" Aurora reminded her friend in a voice barely above a whisper. Her friend nodded. "That was the beast he never got the chance to call."

"Three thousand years ago, your queen interrupted our duel with her cheap trick brought about by Osiris. Because of that, I was never able to call forth my ultimate creature of destruction. But now, my Theinen is here and ready to rip you to shreds. This time, your queen can't stop me."

A low growl came from Aurora's throat, but she said nothing. She knew he was right. A quick glance at Yami's controlled face calmed her, however. His crimson eyes had locked on the card that Seto had played before Anubis had interrupted the duel to make his presence known. She realized with a grin that he had a plan.

"My queen may not be here to stop you, but that does not mean you can't be stopped, Anubis. This is still a duel after all and I still have one face-down card left to play. I, now, activate Reverse of Reverse which allows me to play the last card played by Kaiba!"

The card in front of Anubis rose to show that Seto had placed Return from the Different Dimension as his last card. Pegasus smiled and Mokuba cheered. Sanura relaxed and even gave a small laugh as the tension in the air seemed to settle.

"What is this?" Anubis demanded.

"Kaiba had mentioned early on in the duel about handing me the perfect defeat. He meant by destroying me with my own Egyptian god cards." As Yami spoke a portal opened above him and one by one the gods returned to the field. "Now my gods, combined yourselves for _infinite power_!" The gods did as commanded and Anubis took a step back. Ra soared above Sliefer and Obelisk before stopping to take it's place. Aurora closed her eyes and opened her arms to free the fiery spirit within her so that it could join to make Ra become it's ultimate form. This time, there was no pain as she freely allowed the god to become the Egyptian god Phoenix. (3) The rest of the group watched in awe.

"So this is what happened when Marik had Ra?"

Natara nodded at Mokuba.  "There is no pain when she willingly gives the Phoenix spirit to the god. And it allows the god monster even greater strength. This time it will be used as it was intended. To help the Pharaoh against his enemy."

Yami saw the change and looked up at Aurora again. A part of him felt complete again. Like this was a natural thing for them.

"No, not again!" Anubis shouted.

"Yes, Anubis! You should have listened to my message from Osiris the first time and remained in your place. Now, once again, we have combined our efforts to see you destroyed!" Aurora called back down to him.

He snarled at her, but had no time to react as Yami called out his attack.

"Go, Titan Firestorm!" Another form of power begged to be released from Yami as the fire grew and neared Anubis' creature. His fingers tingled and his body burned. He looked up at Aurora, his crimson eyes almost black in the light of the flames.

 _You feel it, don't you? The power hidden inside?_   She asked him through their mental link.

_What is this?_

_The power given to you by one of my own. Rhenn's Fire Wrath. (4) The power needing to be released… The Fire Storm. It is your gift. Use it as you will, Yami._  

He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. Theinen was destroyed behind him and the attack began to weaken, but Yami was not done yet. He raised his hand and allowed the power to be free.

"Flaming Fire Strike!" He shouted out. The blood-red flames appeared as if from nowhere and mingled together with the Titan Firestorm as it struck Anubis.

"He did it!" Natara and Saphira exclaimed both in amazement and joy.

Aurora smiled and nodded her head. The spirit with him was definitely alive, which was good news to know for her task later. Cheers and whoops for joy were heard all around as Anubis gave a final shout before melting into a puddle of black ooze onto the floor. His pendant shattered and one by one the god cards faded from sight. Aurora felt her ka return to her once more as Ra joined the others. Yami lowered his arm and breathed a sigh of relief. Tired from the fight, Yami closed his eyes and allowed Yugi to return to his body. The first thing Yugi did was rush to Seto's side.

"Kaiba! Are you all right? Please, let me help you," Yugi begged as Seto struggled to sit up with a groan.

"I can take care of myself," Seto insisted stubbornly, slowly standing as if to prove his words. His actions were halted when familiar ominous laughter filled the dome again.

Aurora scanned the room and spotted the jewel from the Pyramid beginning to take on a dark glow.  "Yugi!" She called out. He turned around to see the dark glow turned red.

"What the-" Seto started, unable to finish his thought.

"Shadows take flight, creatures be born; let's see how well you play this game when the monsters are real!" Anubis shouted as a dog-like creature formed out of the ooze the sorcerer had melted into.

"Monsters?" Joey asked.

"For real?" Tristan added.

"Uh-oh," Téa cringed, ducking behind the teens.

"It is no longer time to duel. Now it is time to die!" The creature turned it's head and spewed black light at Yugi and Seto, striking their duel decks and sending their cards flying about them. "Nothing in your pathetic decks of cards can save you now! Seto shouted in agony as his duel disk sparked. He closed his eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out.

"Yugi!" Téa chimed in.

"What do we do?" Natara asked Aurora.

"We stay here. Yugi can do this. He  _needs_  to do this."

"It appears you are one card short, Pharaoh," Anubis taunted.

"He may be, but I'm not!" Joey hollered out, pulling his deck free. "Attack!" His two monsters lept up into the air and rushed down to the creature, but their attacks meant nothing to the monster. It took one swipe with its head and sent them flying like flies hit with a flyswatter.

"Be gone, pests!" Anubis roared. "You have no concept of my power. And now the end begins!" There was another blast of black and blue fire that struck the ceiling above the heads of Pegasus and the others.

"Suddenly, staying here doesn't seem like a safe idea," Zahara commented lightly as she looked up to see a large chunk of the ceiling coming down on them.

"Agreed," Aurora told her.

"Let's get outta 'ere!" Joey called out. "Before we're done for!" There was a break in the falling debris and they turned to see the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and the Toon Dark Magician Girl holding up a large piece of the ceiling.

"They can't hold it for long, come on," Pegasus ushered them toward the stairs. It was their only means to escape with the power being cut during the attack.

"Saphira, can you help us with this?" Aurora asked her friend as they all dodged the crumbling walls of the dome. Her friend nodded and closed her eyes long enough to call upon her own strength.

"Moonlight Circle!" A faint moveable protective barrier appeared around each person as they ran to keep the debris from falling on them. They did not stop until they all reached the pavement outside the dome. Once safely away, the protective barrier faded from sight.

"I hope Yugi comes back out of there all right," Téa said softly as they watched the light show at the top of the Duel Dome.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Solomon assured her, his fear shaking his voice slightly.

Mokuba stared at the dome with tears in his eyes as he thought about his brother. Saphira placed a hand around the boy's shoulders to comfort him. Aurora smiled faintly as she watched them together. It was the first time Saphira had allowed herself to have actual contact with her grandson. She only wished the conditions were better than they were.

A bright blue light soared up through an opening and as they watched the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon prepared for one final attack. They all flinched at the snarling inside the dome. Black and blue flames struck out at the dragon and the attack was repelled by the powerful light. The dragon became the night's second full moon, lighting up everything in sight to a point it almost seemed like day. It gave a mighty call to the night before it self destructed and faded silently away. Left in the dark, the group waited to see who emerged.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba cried out as Seto staggered onto the street. He dropped to his knee and embraced his younger brother, pulling back only when he felt the sting in his arm.

Sanura ducked her head into the helicopter and pulled out a first aid kit. Silently, she approached her boss and knelt on the ground beside him. He said nothing as she began to bandage the wounded arm. Téa looked up to the sky.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"Perhaps I should have another look at that prophecy to see what it foretells for the future," Solomon commented idly. Pegasus scoffed.

"Oh please, old man, Anubis is gone, no one would return after suffering a defeat as humiliating as that."

"And that means you are here, why?" Seto retorted.

"Kaiba," Yugi whispered.

"Spare me the bull about friendship, Yugi. I don't want to, nor am I in the mood to, hear it." Sanura closed the kit and stood as Seto stood and made his way to Yugi and the others. "If it hadn't been for the freak crashing the duel, we both know the winner would have been me. So enjoy the slim victory while you can."

"Man, is it nice to have the old Kaiba back," Yugi returned with a bright smile.

"Really? Well, don't get too happy. This conversation's over. We'll duel again."

Mokuba ran up to his brother as he walked to the limo. Sanura gave an apologetic smile and wave before hurrying to join them. Solomon turned to his grandson.

"You know, I'm glad he didn't bring up all the damage done to the Duel Dome, because I don't think his insurance is going to cover all this."

"Kaiba's got plenty of money, Grandpa. It won't be long and the Duel Dome will be back up and running as it used to," Yugi told him cheerfully. "He has a lot of money, but there are a couple of things he doesn't have."

"Oh?" Adais arched an eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah, he doesn't have one of these," he replied holding up the Millennium Puzzle. "And unless he changes, he'll never have best friends like these," he continued as he motioned to Téa, Joey, and Tristan. "He thinks victory is everything. He doesn't realize that isn't the reason why I play and that's why I am able to win… or lose if I have to. See Victory means nothing if I don't have anyone to share it with. Only then can you really be a winner."

"Very well said, Yugi," Aurora applauded lightly. Her smile lit up her eyes for the first time in a long time. She could not have been more proud.

"Now that's all settled, let's say we all get back home," Solomon suggested.

"Consider me already gone," Pegasus told him as he turned to climb into his helicopter. "And Aurora? Next time, don't be such a stranger."

"Don't worry, Pegasus, we'll meet again soon," she assured him with a nod.

They all covered their faces as the helicopter started up to protect themselves from the dirt being spun up by the propellers. When he had gone, they all began to make their way back toward town on foot. Aurora, Natara, Saphira, and Zahara listened quietly at the back of the group. Joey and Tristan did their best to reenact the scenes from the Millennium Puzzle.

"And den, dere were dese mummies; they were all over da place, but I wasn't scared."

"You weren't scared? You were shittin' bricks man!" Tristan corrected, grabbing him into a headlock and grinding his fist into Joey's head.

"You sure you weren't talkin' 'bout yerself, dere, man?" Joey retorted shoving Tristan away from him. Téa and Yugi laughed as they jumped out of their friends' way and continued to walk. Yugi dropped back to speak quietly with Aurora when they neared the game shop.

"Ms. Aurora?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Yami wants to meet with you if he can. I know that things didn't go so well the last time you talked, but please. I think you really need to talk to him."

Aurora sighed and bowed her head.  "You are right. I will meet him. I have to be at the dance club. If it's not too much, have him meet me there in two hours."

Yugi nodded and flashed a smile.  "He'll be there. It'll just give me more time to rest while he's out in the world." She returned the smile and waved as they parted ways.

"Aurora!" She turned back to see Adais calling her.

"Yes?"

He approached her and grinned.  "I take it Yugi will be out late tonight?"

"Not too late. But yes. I guess the Pharaoh has some things he wishes to speak with me about."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Good luck then and talk to you later." He tenderly placed his hand on her shoulder before returning to Yugi and Solomon.

"And then it was just us," Zahara commented as they hailed a cab for the rest of the way to their home. Natara, Saphira, and Zahara got out when they arrived but Aurora waved them on.

"I'll be home later. I have some work to take care of."

"All right, just be careful. Renthis hasn't done much since his attack that took your crystal. He's sure to be gearing up for an attack soon," Saphira cautioned her friend.

"I know. I'll be careful, don't worry." She said her goodbye and the cab drove away.

* * *

The door eerily creaked open as Aurora pulled the key from the door. The club had been closed during the Battle City Finals since she and her friends were all a part of the security for it. She wanted to get the club back up and running, which meant a few things needed to be rearranged. Silently, she made her way to the stage where the music player was set up. She selected a playlist and the soft strands filled the empty room. Lost in the music, she never heard the door open behind her as she wiped down a few glasses that had been left in the dishwasher. 

"So what's good here?"

She blinked and looked up, immediately feeling herself falling into a sea of crimson. She recovered quickly.  "Depends on what you want," she replied evenly. He smiled and she could not help but laugh softly. "I hear you wished to speak with me again."

"Are you going to run off this time?"

Aurora pulled her cell phone off the clip on her belt and placed it on the counter to show him she had shut it off.  "I've no intention on leaving this time. I hadn't meant to the last time."

"I understand why you had to, now anyway." Yami sighed and looked down a moment. "I always wondered about the connection you and I had. But this thing with Anubis; it did something to my mind. I saw things that opened my eyes to things I have been very blind to."

"Like what?"

"When I first heard his laugh, I saw a flash of a vision. A dark room with a woman bound as a prisoner. I never saw her face. I remembered hearing the legend Adais told Yugi when they met at the museum."

"What did he tell him?"

"It was about the Pharaoh's queen. The strength he had from her. The way they worked together to defeat Anubis the first time. The woman I saw in the vision; she was with child."

"Three of them actually," Aurora told him softly.

He looked up.  "So the woman in the vision? She really was the queen?" Aurora nodded. Yami frowned again. "But Anubis acted as though he recognized you.  He even called you my queen.  And you spoke to him as if you knew him as well. "

"That's because I did. Yami…" She hesitated before taking a breath. "He called me your Queen because I was your queen.  That was what I was about to tell you when Pegasus called me.  We are connected because I was your wife."

Yami was silent a moment, letting her words sink in.  "And the power I felt? The one you said was from your kind?"

"It is a power that chooses its owner. I was a stranger to your land. But you cared for me when I was ill. You gave me a home knowing I had nowhere else to go. You were kind to my friends. The one of our team who did not make it through our last battle, he sought you out in a vision. As thanks for your kindness to us, he relinquished his power to you; so that you could use it when needed in the future."

There was a moment of silence.  "The children?  Our... children?"

"Safe. Around here somewhere. You've met them all, they just couldn't be revealed until now."

Yami thought a moment.  "Zahara." Aurora nodded. "That explains why I have felt so protective of her since I first met her."  He was quiet again.  "Zahara said Sanura was her sister.  So Sanura must be our other daughter."  His eyes narrowed momentarily as he considered something.  "Your reasoning behind why you and I couldn't be close.  Because of Yugi.  He looks so similar to me, he must be of some relation.  Obviously, his grandpa isn't related, but... His Father, Adais?"

Aurora smiled softly again.  "You will see as your memories return that a lot of things that were confusing before will begin to make a great deal more sense."

"Like finally understanding the real reason behind why I felt the urge to be near you all the time?"

"Well… that could be one of two reasons actually," she chided him with a smirk.

He lowered his head and laughed. Aurora moved to come out from behind the counter and sat on a barstool near him. Her gaze seemed blank as she stared out over the misty dance floor. She had forgotten the fog machine was set up to go with certain songs in the player.

Yami followed her gaze.  "It calls to you, doesn't it?" He whispered.

She nodded, still not looking at him. She caught his movement out of the corner of her eye as he slipped around to move in front of her. Gently, he took her hands and guided her to the floor. The music seemed to flow around them. Carefully, he placed a hand on her waist and kept his other hand clasped in hers. Memories of royal parties flashed in her head and she closed her eyes, feeling herself flow along with the music. They stepped easily in time, spinning and moving close together as if they had never forgotten. At one point, she had her back against him and he leaned his head down, his lips touching her neck. A slight chill ran down her spine and she turned back around to face him. He cupped her chin in his hand and she gave in to his kiss once more. The mist swirled around them until they were hidden from view.  

Lost in the moment, she felt her heart pound in her chest.  They had nearly stopped moving completely as they shared tender kisses.  Her head spun at the feel of his arm wrapped around her, keeping her close to him as his other hand continued to cup the back of her head.  Aurora found herself hungry for more.  There was a strangled cry from her throat as she forced herself to end the kiss and lay her head against his chest.  Tears stung her eyes and she fisted his shirt in her hand.  

"Yami..."  She whimpered.  "My Pharaoh... My heart..."

He shushed her and continued to hold her against him.  His heartfelt the ache her emotions stirred in having to maintain a safe distance.  He understood the desire.  His memories were slowly becoming more focused and he felt himself caught up in the smell of her hair, her perfume, the feel of her lips on his.  He was afraid if he held her any tighter he would break her, but he never wanted to let her go. 

"I've found you, Aurora. Just like I promised," he whispered before tasting her lips again.

* * *

Hidden deep in the dark of an abandoned office building, Lord Renthis paced back and forth in front of his table. The doors opened and Ohanze appeared before him, bowing low with a hand over his heart. 

"Father, word has finally come through. A man named Dartz is at the moment in control of the power you have been seeking. He has been located somewhere in the states of America."

"America, you say? Hmm, I guess it's time we go on a little road trip then, don't you think, Ohanze?" The white-haired man glanced up at the one he called father and quirked an eyebrow. "Have the jet fueled up and ready to go. I'll meet you on the landing in ten minutes."

Ohanze bowed his head again and left the room.

Lord Renthis grinned.  "So, the power I seek is finally within reach. It is only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before the last of Aurora's clan is finally destroyed and the world is mine again." His evil laughter echoed throughout the empty corridors of the building. "I hope you are ready for company, Dartz. Ready or not, here I come…"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> References to comments or previous battles are found here:
> 
> (1) Chapters 24 of Pharaoh's Fate Part 1: The Beginning
> 
> (2) Chapter 17 of Pharaoh's Fate Part 2: Returning Spirits
> 
> (3) Chapter 21 of Pharaoh's Fate 3: Battle for the Gods
> 
> (4) Chapter 2 of Pharaoh's Fate Part 1: The Beginning
> 
> Whew… a lot to cover in that chapter… Hope I didn't lose anyone XD
> 
> And yes, you saw that right. Part 4 of Eternal Love is now set to begin. As warned, this version of Doma is going to be different. The same duels and characters and events, yes, but a lot of changes, Partnerships, twists and turns… I am still debating if Grand Prix will be combined with Doma or not in this turn or if I will wait and have it at as part of part 5 as we return to the Pharaoh's memories with the strongest twist to the YGO ending. Yes, our journey is almost done.
> 
> Pharaoh's Fate 4: Chosen
> 
> Yami tries to recover his memories and unknowingly becomes the pawn in a game that could destroy the world... Rated M for violence and some very mild mature content (genre- Fantasy/Romance)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and catch you in chapter 1 of Pharaoh's Fate part 4!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> -Kiara DiMari
> 
> PS: No, Yami and Aurora didn't actually get it on... though it seems like it, there has been a very good reason for it... think Adais is Aurora's son. He is also Yugi's father... so... her being with Yami while he is still a part of Yugi is a bit too wrong for me to think... doesn't mean I don't have plans for them in the next part however...


End file.
